Step by Step
by Flagstaff
Summary: Callie is with Penny and Sofia in New York. Arizona is back in Seattle having trouble without Alex in her wing and working with a new fellow. What will happen when Callie comes back for a visit with Sofia?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Callie**

Struggling to find places to place most of her things around the apartment she shared with Penny, Arizona just left for Seattle after helping Sofia set-up her room. She couldn't be more thankful for that her ex-wife just let her move to New York with their daughter. With Penny at work and Sofia sleeping, she's just staring at a couple of boxes that needs unpacking. Silently thinking.

 _Beep Beep._

She reached the phone that was lying next to a pile of papers that needed sorting. She read the message,

 _Arizona Robbins: Hey! I just landed a couple of minutes ago. Back in the hospital. Did you hear that Alex beat up DeLuca? He's facing felony charges. I need a replacement fellow now. Anyway! Tell Sofia I miss and love her! Take Care!_

Shocked about the news, she quickly replied. Callie set the phone in the night stand and started to finish unpacking her stuff. She got to the last box, opening it she saw something she was not sure to unpack.

 **Arizona**

Trying to sort applications for Alex's replacement was hard. He was her student, she invested on him. She loves him like a brother. Replacing him was not possible. She just needed an extra set of hands. Of course she won't find any hands equivalent to Alex but still she had to. Annoyed by the idea of finding another peds fellow, she grabbed her phone and sent a message to Callie. It was just instinct to tell Callie, she always talks to her when something is bothering her and she knows she have not done that a lot recently, or after the divorce but now she thinks that they can even be friends. She really rather be Callie's friend that nothing to her at all. After all she's the only person Arizona loved.

 _Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

 _Calliope Torres: Yeah. Mer told me about the Alex, but Felony charges?! That sucks. But I honestly don't blame him, he saw DeLuca on top of Jo. I would probably do the same thing. No, I'd to the same thing! And I break bones for a living! What was she thinking? Sofia's sleeping, but as soon as she wakes up I'll give her a kiss and a big hug from you._

 _Calliope Torres: Don't worry about hiring a new fellow. Every peds surgeon wants to be in your program. They are lining up for you. ;) Stay safe Arizona._

Remembering that specific phrase with a heavy sigh, she returned to reading profile of the applicants.

"Come in!" Hearing the knocking at her office door, she raised her head up and saw Bailey.

"Hey! Are you still reviewing potential applicants?" Bailey said with a guilty face.

"Yeah, I have 5 or more to review but I have short listed the ones I like" Arizona returning to read the applications.

"About that, uh, I may already have one for you. I mean! If you approve." Bailey responded with a guilty smile.

Arizona crunched up her eye brows and reaching for the folder in Bailey's hand.

"I talked to an old classmate of mine in med school, she has this resident. Best she had ever seen in years. Kind of a genius. Her words, not mine!"

"Mhmm. Sure. Genius like Karev? Or me?" Arizona said while reading the profile.

"No, and you know I have no choice about that. He was one of my students too. And this is not even acceptable in my terms. But I have to make the decision now. He was mine too. Him, Grey, Stevens, Yang and O'Malley." Bailey keeping her head down now. Remembering that out of her 5 interns, she only has Grey on staff.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me. He was good. He was my pick. In Grey's language, he's my person. You know? Callie is not here anymore. And she was not my person for a couple of years now, he's rough but he was always there, the car crash, plane crash, me cheating on my wife, the divorce and the custody battle." Placing her hand in her hair. "He's like a brother to me, I can't replace him."

"You don't have to replace him, you just need an extra hand in your department. You are running two departments now Robbins. You are not an octopus to manage all that!" Giving Arizona the famous Bailey eyes. "Now review that! If you decide to take that "genius" in your wing page me and I'll make the call. I have to do some Chief things now!" Before closing the door in Arizona's office, Bailey looked at the head of pediatrics and maternal medicine. "And Robbins, you owe me a Chief of Orthopedics too!" Bailey snarled while walking away.

Arizona can't help but smile remembering Callie. The woman she loved. She returned to review the application recommended by the chief.

Amazed by the application, Arizona wondered why Bailey's former classmate would let a resident like this go. Licensed biomedical engineer, passed the exam with flying colors, research was way beyond his/her age. Only thing that she didn't like was the idea that this person could have done something wrong to be passed along.

 **Callie**

Wandering around the streets of New York, she keeps on wondering why everybody is saying that New York is the greatest city in the world. It was busy, crowded. Her mind tracing back to what happened earlier that day.

" _Dr. Smith, you paged?" Callie asked the attending peds surgeon._

" _Yes Dr. Torres, I have 12 year old fractured femur due to MVC. We need you to do an above knee amputation" Smith responded without even looking to Callie and busy writing something in the kid's chart._

 _Callie raised her eye brows. "I think I need a little more information about that. I can't just cut off someone's leg without knowing the history." This hits Callie a little closer to home when she gave a heads up to Karev to amputate Arizona's leg._

" _I am the attending and chief of pediatric surgery here Dr. Torres, you are no more than an attending orthopedic consult in this case. I already reviewed the case, the history and everything else. This is my strategy to save the kid's life. You are no longer the chief of a department or a board member here. I can get another orthopedic consult but you are the on-call consult, are you in or out?" Dr. Smith countered._

 _Callie was surprised with Dr. Smith's attitude. "With all due respect Dr. Smith, I am not implying anything here, I just want to make sure everything is in place here and I don't want the child to grow up with a disability because you are too lazy to extract every option available." Callie responded with a curled eye brows._

" _By all means Dr. Torres, review the charts. I need to get the patient to pre-op." Dr. Smith said walking away from Callie._

 _Callie rushed to review the case, Dr. Smith was right. The infection was too much spread out. She had hoped she can avoid these cases, especially with kids. Without thinking, she reached inside her pocket and sent a message._

 _Beep beep._

 _Arizona Robbins: I'll explain later, but in my opinion she's right. That's the last option. I'll call you when my shift ends. Go be awesome._

 _With Arizona's confirmation she agreed to the surgery, she was a bit lost in the new hospital but found the OR that she was looking for._

" _Glad to see you Dr. Torres" Dr. Smith said without looking up. Working on the patient._

 _Callie was being gloved by the scrub nurse. "Mhm. 10 blade." She focused on the patient. Trying to remove the images of Arizona in her head._

 **Arizona**

"Chief." Arizona entered Bailey's office with the applicant's folder.

"Dr. Robbins, sit down. I was about to page you about that" Bailey responded pointing at the couch on the left side of her office.

"I'm impressed. But I have a question though." Arizona unsure of how to ask the chief about the applicant.

"Why are they passing along a good surgeon?" Bailey inferred.

"Yes. It's unbelievable that they didn't offer a position. All the recommendation letters are good but"

Bailey cut her off, "The applicant was too invested in the research. The overlap of pediatric surgery and orthopedic. Having the best pediatric and orthopedic department in the country, the applicant only wanted to work here." Bailey offering bottled water to Arizona. "Well, we still have the best pediatric department."

Arizona sighed. Without Callie running the department, it was not the best. She didn't think about that when she let Callie go to New York with her Perfect Pretty Penny and her daughter. She didn't think like a board member of the hospital. She didn't even think like a doctor. She thought by letting Callie go, she's giving the happiness she was not able to give to the woman she love. It breaks her heart seeing Callie mope around the hospital. She had to do something.

"You have my approval Bailey." Arizona said while standing up. "We need to notify the board too."

"Alright. Thank you Robbins" Bailey replied. "Torres is still a board member, is it too much to ask if you can get her consent to this? I'll call a meeting tomorrow for the board's approval."

 _Beep Beep._

 _Calliope Torres: Hey, can you check this case for me. I know I have no right to ask, but I just want your input._

Opening the attached file, Arizona's eyes widen. With a heavy sigh, she responded to Callie's message.

"I'll talk to her later Bailey." Arizona steps out of the office.

Arizona resumed to her day to day work. Few simple surgeries, saving little humans inside their mothers, having no one in Alex's position she was loaded. She dragged herself in the attending's lounge after a long day. Hoping there is no more emergency patient until her shift ends. She relaxed and changed her clothes after looking at the clock. She picks up her bag and head out to the parking lot. She reached her house, empty house. She missed the little girl who makes the house unbelievably chaotic. How can a little girl like that make a mess that big? She chuckled, Hurricane Sofia. She sat down with her wine, pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed Callie's number. She wanted to make sure that her ex-wife understands why she recommended that procedure and she needed to know her answer to her new peds prospect.

 **Callie**

Looks around to pass time until Sofia's end of class, she walks in a coffee shop with the least people inside, she just wanted to be somewhere quiet. Which was a rare occasion in this city, the city that never sleeps. 'but I love to sleep' she tells her self. She ordered her coffee and sat at the corner table.

 _Ring ring ring._

Callie answered the phone. Looking beyond the shop's glass window.

"Hey." Callie answered sullen.

"Hi. You okay?" Arizona replied.

"Yeah. Long day. Long ass day. How about you?" Callie drank her coffee.

"Busy day, with Alex gone to the clinic, I have to do his surgery too. I'll tell you about that after, about that case earlier, I just wanted to know why you had to ask me about that." Arizona inquired.

"Uhm, well. I just wanted to know if that peds chief was right about his conclusion. I know she's the chief here. But you know, you're the best so I had to ask. And, well. I just don't want that kid to you know." Callie rambled with her words. She always trusted Arizona's judgment. She was a hell of a surgeon.

"Well Calliope, I am the best!" Arizona exclaimed. Laughing. "It was the only option, you save that kid's life. There was no other way. I read that chart and with the history. You don't need to feel guilty. The parents will thank you for giving that kid another shot in life. Like you did with me." Arizona stated. "I never did thank you, for saving me. My life. I'm sorry about that. For being selfish, that it affects your judgment now."

Callie was stunned. She always figured that her ex-wife hated her for that. "T-thank you Arizona." She was stuttering. Unsure why, she got nervous all of a sudden, she never heard her wife be so honest like that. And hearing her name coming out of Arizona's voice was so good, whenever she hears her name from her ex-wife like that, she forgets why she hates her name so much. "Sofia's still in school, I'm still waiting for her dismissal time so I can fetch her"

"Oh. She's still there? Is it a little late for her to be in school?" Arizona wondered.

"Yeah, I think they have that club recruiting today. There's a lot of club she wants to join. Little miss is such a type A like you!" Callie giggled.

"Hey! Our kid is awesome! I miss having her destroy my living room." Arizona laughed at the memory when Sofia was home with her, a lot of her stuff was lying in the floor. She was always cleaning up food stains in the carpet and sofa.

"She misses you too." Callie scratched her neck a bit, knowing that she was the reason why the mother-daughter combo was separated.

"Don't scratch your neck." Arizona stated.

"What? I'm not!" Callie lied.

"You keep forgetting that I was your wife once, I know your tone. The guilty tone. Then you'll scratch your neck. Arizona said with a little smile on her lips.

"I have a guilty tone?" Callie asked.

"Yes, you have a lot of tone. A lot of faces too." Laughing so much, Arizona almost choked on her wine.

"What faces?! I don't have that!" Callie defended.

"Mhm. You have the denial face now." Arizona conclude. Smirking.

"No, I don't." Callie wondered why she was so hot all of a sudden.

Laughing still, Arizona responded. "Yeah. Sure." Filling her glass with more wine. "Anyway, Bailey asked me to ask for your opinion on this new fellow."

"What? Why?" Callie questioned.

"Uhm well, you are still technically a board member. And Bailey wanted the decision of the board" Arizona said while sipping her wine.

"Okay. Send me the file. I have to go pick up Sofia now. She might be a little agitated if she can't join all the club she wanted." Callie whispered "Like you." And laughing so hard the people in the coffee shop must have heard and think that she was crazy.

"What was that Calliope?!" Arizona smiling. She have never talk to Callie this comfortably. Now she's teasing her already.

"Nothing nothing!" Raising her hard like a wanted criminal, Callie replied. "I have to go fetch little miss princess Sofia." Still smiling so hard hearing her name once again. No one can ever say her name like Arizona does. Even Penny.

"Kiss her for me!" Arizona yelled. Callie thinking was there a kiss for her too? No, scratch that. She let you go, to your girlfriend now. Still wondering where that came from.

"Always! Bye!" Callie dropped the call with a smile. Could she and Arizona be this casual? She loved the idea of having Arizona as her friend. She was always her best friend. She could always tell everything on her mind to her ex-wife. Now hating that terminology, she now considers Arizona as her friend, her co-parent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Arizona**

Feeling a lot better, ordered Thai food from her favorite place. Pop a random movie available and relaxed.

 _Ring ring ring._

"Mama!" Sofia yelled excitedly. "We just got home from school."

"Hi bug. I miss you! How was school?" She asked while getting up to get her food from the door.

"I missed you too! They said I can only join one club. But I wanted to join the football club and the science club!" Sofia insisted.

Arizona was laughing at her daughter's predicament. "We have to follow the rules bug. So what did you choose?"

"Uhm, I'll try out for the football team next week. I can always learn science from you and Mommy." Looking at Callie, Sofia walks to her bedroom. "When can I come home Mama?" She whispered.

Arizona shocked by Sofia's question. After all she let Callie take Sofia away. She's missing home, her home. Where she grew up. She didn't want her daughter to experience what she experience when she was a kid, moving from different places to another. No permanent home. "Soon honey. I'll have you here during Christmas! We'll do anything you want. And I'll be visiting you every chance I get." Arizona tries to be a little perky for her daughter.

"Okay Mama. I miss you and I love you." Sofia turns around and opened the door going outside her bedroom. "Do you want to talk to Mommy?"

"Yes bug, can you give her the phone? I miss and love you too sweetheart. Everyday." Handing the phone to Callie, Sofia smiled and yelled "Everyday!"

"Hey. I was just about to review that peds prospect of your before little miss hurricane insisted to call you about that club recruitment" Callie struggling to balance the phone between her neck and shoulder while cooking.

"She was upset, but she realized she have the doctors as her mothers and we'll just make a club ourselves" Still laughing at her daughter's conflict. Arizona finishes her food and setting the leftovers in the fridge.

"Your prospect has a biomedical engineering license? That's amazing." As Callie scrolls down the applicant's file.

"Yeah, Bailey said that the only program the applicant wanted was ours, because Grey-Sloan has the best pediatric and orthopedic department in the country." Arizona inferred knowing that ortho suffered so much since Callie left. "Without you here though, I don't know if that's true anymore."

"Well, you can never find another badass surgeon like me." Trying to lighten the mood and the effect of her leaving Seattle. Callie read through the application. "If you think that this person can help you run your department, maybe help with ortho too, I'd say yes."

Grining, Arizona replied. "I'm badass to Torres!"

"Yeah, right. That teddy bear on your coat says badass." Callie teased.

"Hey! Bears are badass." Arizona pouted.

"Ohh. Yeah. Real scary. They can kill you with their giant hugs of joy." Callie continued to tease her ex-wife.

"Hey what are you cooking?" Arizona heard another person entered Callie's apartment. Of course, her girlfriend. Perfect pretty Penny. She does not have the right to be jealous anymore. She let Callie go.

 **Callie**

It was really fun talking to Arizona, it was easy. Almost like we didn't have any issues, no resentments. Conversation was broken by Penny, good and fun conversation. Almost annoyed that Penny walked in.

She placed her phone over to her chest. "Oh hey, nothing special. Sofia was a little upset because she couldn't join two clubs that she requested Lasagna."

 _Sofia was very much like her other mother. Whenever she's upset, she pouts and requests food. Today they walked by an Italian place and her daughter saw a picture of a cheesy lasagna. She recalled that when Arizona was upset one night, she was watching a burger chain commercial and Arizona practically whined like a kid 'I want burger'. Callie had to drag herself and Arizona across town to the burger place her wife wanted, wanting to make her feel good. Arizona savored the burger. Giving a lot of mhmms and 'oh my god, this is so good' at Callie. Feeling so thankful to Callie, Arizona planned to thank Callie in every way possible that night, her wife drove in late at night across town to give her what she wants. She wanted to reward that. Biting her burger, Callie looked at Arizona staring at her. "What?" Callie said with food in her mouth. "After I eat this delicious burger, I want to eat something else at home" Arizona gave her the look and winked. "Ice cream? Something sweet? I think I have some strawberry covered chocolate at home" Callie continued to bite her burger. Arizona licked her fingers and looked directly at Callie's beautiful eyes. "I want whipped cream on something." Finishing her burger, Callie wondered what something. Confused by her wife's looks. "I think we have whipped cream. Where do you want it?" Arizona smirked. She leaned over and whispered "On you, all over you. Then I'll lick it up." Callie now blushed. Excited to go home. Smiling excitedly she replied. "Are you done eating? Can we go home now? Should we buy anything else?" Arizona laughed at her wife's reaction. "Yes, we can go home now. But I'm not done eating. I told you, I'll be eating something else at home" This sends Callie shivering. She's almost certain that she just got wet over that conversation._

 _During the car ride, Arizona keeps her hands all over Callie, running her fingers over her hair, down to her neck, going down on Callie's thighs squeezing it, "Arizona, if you don't stop that I am most certain to lose control of this car." Laughing at her wife's reaction, Arizona pulls her hand on her lap, cracking her neck, laying her hands on it, knowing that her wife can resist that sight, her neck, Callie's weakness. Callie can't help not to bite her lips at her wife, drooling over her neck. That neck, it was so sexy. It was weird but the nape of her wife was so arousing to her. She always stared at it. Never failed to turn her on._

 _They arrived at their apartment; Callie was so thankful that Sofia was with Mark that time. She loved her daughter but whenever Sofia's around, Arizona was so careful not to interfere with child care. Arizona would always put Sofia to bed and watch her for a while before joining Callie to bed. Arizona was a bit reluctant to make love whenever Sofia was around. She always think that if her daughter need something she'll be able to do it without distraction. Tonight is not that night. She had mentally prepared herself. This is going to be a long night. All night with her hot wife, Arizona got out of the car first. Dropping her coat on the ground. Callie looked at the coat then to her wife, before she could say anything, Arizona stared at her. "That's your trail. If you can collect every item of clothing I have, the prize will be waiting for you" Callie dropped her jaw. Her wife was so hot, this made her even hotter. Turning the engine off, locking the car she quickly picked up the coat left by her wife. She ran as fast as she can up their apartment, she picked up the scarf near the entrance of their building, she walked up in front of the elevator, she entered impatiently waiting. Ding! She got inside the elevator. Tapping her fingers at the wall, so anxious to find the next trail, Ding! She stepped out of the elevator and saw a pair of pants in front of their apartment. Licking her lips, she picked it up, imagining her hot wife behind the door. She slowly opened the door, finding the next trail over the kitchen counter, a black lacy bra. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She stepped in front of their room, right there, hanging from the door knob, a black underwear. She picked it up, noticing it was wet. God. She slowly opened the door, the lights were turned off, the light coming from their window showcased her wife's silhouette. "Calliope." Her wife's voice sends shiver all over her. "I-I got your trail" She lay her clothes wife down the small couch they have on the foot of their bed. "You are missing one piece Calliope." Callie panics. "What?! Which one? Where?" Arizona walks to her wife, tugged her wife's blouse. Her lips slightly brushed to Callie's ear, "My shirt, Calliope." Callie's knees weaken by her wife's actions and naked body. Hot. Naked. Body. "Where is it?!" She raised her voice in a panic, so turned on she couldn't wait anymore. "Stairwell." Thinking that her wife was half naked outside of their apartment turned Callie into a horny teenager. Quickly running out of the apartment going to the stairwell, she finally found the shirt her wife was wearing, running back to their apartment. She almost ran into Mark. "Torres!"_

"Torres?!" Arizona raised her voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" Callie snapped out of her thoughts. Very naughty thoughts about her ex-wife while her girlfriend was right behind her.

"I called you I couple of times, where the hell were you? I need to hang up now." Arizona curious at her ex-wife sudden silence.

"Sorry, I just remembered that burger night we had when you were upset." Callie said and quickly regretting that since it was so weird to think about a sexy night with your ex-wife with your girlfriend in the room.

"Oh." Arizona remembers. Smirking at the idea that her ex-wife still remembered that night, exhaustingly awesome night. "That? Yeah it was awesome." Trying to be natural but she can't help smiling at the idea that Callie was daydreaming about their amazing sex life.

Callie smiled. "Yes it was. I was just comparing your attitude to Sofia, she was upset and she saw this lasagna picture in the Italian place we passed by. She requested that I cooked that. She's definitely your daughter." Laughing out loud forgetting that her girlfriend was right there.

"I have to finish some paper work, kiss Sofia good night for me! Bye!" Arizona replied. "And Calliope, stop having naked thoughts about me while Penny's there." She whispered.

Callie blushed. She was caught. "Bye!" Still smiling guilty.

 **Arizona**

Arizona cleans up the dirty plates she used. Placing them inside the dishwasher. The smile on her face never left. Callie was thinking about that sexy night they had. She figured she'd go take a shower and sleep. Arizona went to her bedroom, discarding her clothes on the floor. Remembering exactly what happened that night. She stepped in the shower. Her thoughts wondered to that night. She turned the water on.

 _Arizona heard Callie calling her. "Arizona?! I have your shirt. Where are you?" Callie yelled. "In here!" Arizona called from the shower. Callie stepped in the bathroom, dropped the shirt on the floor and her jaw to the scene she saw. Arizona, in the shower, wet. "Calliope, come here." Callie quickly removes her clothes. Gaining a silent laugh from her wife. Callie stepped inside the shower. Arizona grabbed her hands, kissing her wife, biting her lower lip, running her tongue over it. She looked up to Callie, her wife was moaning uncontrollably. She kissed Callie's neck, licked Callie's earlobes and whispered, "How about you," holding Callie's hand, guiding it, "touch me now, I'm so wet and horny. And you made me wait" Slowly guiding Callie's hand down to her chest, stomach, and thighs. "M-mark was outside, he heard me running and thought s-something was wrong" Callie struggling for words as she moves her hand to Arizona's. She can feel her wife's arousal. "You're so wet" Callie whispered as she plays with Arizona's clit. Slowly rubbing it. She inserted one finger inside Arizona and heard a loud moan. "god!" Callie looked up and saw her wife biting her lips. She grinned. She teases Arizona. Slowly pulling her finger out and pushing in. Very slowly. "I prefer goddess but Callie's fine, you don't have to call me god." Arizona slapped Callie's arm. "Please Calliope." Callie was wearing her triumphant smile. "Please what Arizona?" Callie continues to tease her wife. "Please fuck me already!" Grabbing Callie's arm, Arizona moaned so loud that the whole building might have heard her. "Your wish is my command." Callie kissed Arizona's neck while pushing two fingers inside her wife. Fucking her hard. She feels Arizona tighten. She worked down to Arizona's breasts. It was so soft. She wished she could stay there forever. She licked it up. Suck on it. Arizona grabbed Callie's hair. "Oh my god. That feels so g-good! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Like Callie would ever stop this. Callie picks up her pace. Arizona scratched her back. "I-I'm coming! Oh my god Calliope!"_

'Calliope!' Oh god. Arizona was stunned. She just touched herself while thinking about her ex-wife. Her knees were shaking. She came so hard, like that memory of her and Callie. Callie was so good. She missed her touch. She continues to shower trying so hard to forget that she just fantasize about her ex-wife. Quickly dying off, dressed in her pajamas and tried so hard not to think about the event that happened after that shower with Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie**

Penny was still staring at Callie when she got off her phone. She was just talking to Arizona. Nothing else. Nothing that Penny need to know.

"What happened during your burger night?" Penny asked while eating the lasagna offered by Callie.

Callie froze. With the guilty face on. "Uhm, I was just saying that Arizona and Sofia shared the same trait" Callie looked away from Penny trying to occupy her from remembering that night. "They both request some food they are craving for when they are upset." Callie found a box still packed and slowly opening it. She forgot that was inside and why she hadn't unpacked it yet.

"That's cute" Penny noticing her girlfriend's weird aura. "I just dropped by, I need to be back to the hospital. I'm so tired. And I don't even get a chance to spend the night with you yet." Penny stands up and hugged Callie from behind. "I miss you." Penny spins Callie around to face her. Slowly she tries to kiss Callie but was stopped by Sofia's voice. "Mommy, nightmare"

Callie closed the box and pick Sofia up. "It's okay baby, just a dream. Come on, I'll tuck you in." Callie looked at Penny apologetically. Penny mouthed 'Its okay, go'. It was Callie's kid after all. She wouldn't be here if Sofia was not. She fixed her things in her purse while watching the mother-daughter interaction.

Penny was looking for her key, forgot where she placed it. She noticed a box still lying around. She opened it and was confused why it was still there. A couple of shirts, cd, a jewelry box and other random stuff, Callie walked in and saw Penny's hands inside the box. "Hey, why haven't you unpacked this?" Penny asked innocently.

Callie tried to answer before Penny could open anything else but it was too late. "Is this for me?" Penny smiled and asked while holding the heart necklace that Arizona gave Callie during their first valentine's day. Callie didn't know what to say. Penny was staring at her with all the love she have. Callie felt ashamed. The box contains everything that Arizona gave or anything remotely connected to Arizona. She could get away saying that the necklace is really for Penny and not guilty for not throwing this things way, or she could be honest and tell Penny the truth. She went with the easiest way out.

"That's Sofia's. Arizona gave her that." Callie lied. Well, half, it was from Arizona, but not for Sofia.

Feeling defeated, Penny placed the necklace back to its case. "Oh. Okay. Sorry. I have to go back now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you." She kissed Penny's cheeks. And it felt weird.

She finds some place to hide the box so Penny wouldn't open it. She thought she would never intrude in Sofia's room. Might as well place it there. As she walks towards Sofia's room. Her eyes widen, she can't believe what she was hearing. Arizona's voice. She slowly placed her head near the door. How was that possible, Arizona's back in Seattle. Sofia didn't have a phone. She was curious. She opened the door. "Sofia?" Callie slowly stepped in. _"Good night sweetheart, I love you. I miss you. Everyday."_ She heard Arizona's voice but she could only see Sofia hugging that teddy bear that Arizona gave Sofia before she left. "Everyday, I love you mama." Sofia said sleepily. "Sofia?" Callie was confused. "Where's Mama?" Sofia sat up, raised the bear. "Here, Mama said if I can't sleep or if I have a nightmare I should hug this." Callie was now intrigued. "Can you hug the bear again honey?" She asked her daughter. Sofia was happy to oblige.

" _Hi bug."_ Callie was shocked. It was no normal teddy bear. There was a recorded message there. She sat at the foot of her daughter's bed. Covering Sofia with her comforter. Callie listening intently to the recording, Arizona was singing.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head, close to my heart,_

 _Never to part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play,_

 _Pay no heed, what they say._

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine._

Callie now tearing up. Knowing how much her ex-wife loved their little girl. She continued to listen.

 _If they knew all about you,_

 _They'd end up loving you too._

 _All those same people who scold you,_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes,_

 _You're not much, goodness knows._

 _But, you're so precious to me,_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

Callie was sobbing at this point. She never expected Arizona to be this caring of their daughter.

" _Good night sweetheart, I love you. I miss you. Everyday."_

"Everyday." Even so sleepy Sofia answered her Mama. Callie was so confused. Did she make the wrong choice separating her daughter from her wonderful mother? She stood up, kissed Sofia good night and went to her bedroom.

She tried to sleep. She kept wondering about Arizona. She remembered the conversation earlier.

" _And Calliope, stop having naked thoughts about me while Penny's there."_

Well, Penny's not around. She couldn't stop thinking about her ex-wife. She remembered that night. What Arizona did to her. She touched her neck, that spot behind her ears, her collar bone. She remembered how Arizona kissed her that night.

 _Arizona pulled Callie outside the shower as she continues to kiss Callie. Kissing her neck, the spot behind Callie's ears that makes her wife weak to her knees, her collar bone, Arizona bit Callie. Instead of pain, Callie was so turned on. She likes, loves her wife's promiscuity. "Arizona, oh god." Callie bit her lips while watching her wife push her on to the bed. Arizona crawled slowly to Callie's body. Kissing every part she passed through, her legs, her thighs, she skipped Callie's clit and jumped to Callie's stomach with earned Callie's groan. "Arizona honey please stop teasing me." Arizona ignores Callie's request. She continues to kiss her way up. Sucking on Callie's breast, her perfect breast. Back to kissing her neck. She looked at her wife. "You are so hot." Arizona kissed Callie lightly but Callie pulled her in until they can no longer breathe. "Calliope." Arizona whispered directly to Callie's ear. "I want you to come all over me." Callie was so horny at that moment that she couldn't even think. Arizona kissed Callie, going down. She sucked Callie's skin right over her love handles. She heard Callie moan. "A-arizona." Before she could continue what she was thinking, Arizona licked Callie's clit. Callie grabbed Arizona's blonde hair. Arizona licked, kissed Callie's thighs. She pushed one finger in, teasing Callie. "I love it when you are so wet." Arizona said while kissing Callie. She added another finger and watched her wife squirm. "You make me so wet." Arizona was so turned on by her wife's declaration. She fucked her wife so hard that she didn't realized that she was leaving marks all over Callie's body. She licked Callie's clit up. Faster. Harder. With her fingers inside her wife. Callie was grabbing Arizona's hair like it was dear life. Arizona couldn't torture her wife anymore. She made her move to make Callie come. She sucked on Callie's clit, simultaneously moving her fingers and licking that clit up and down. "Oh god Arizona, I'm gonna fucking come!" Arizona smiled while her wife convulsed over her tongue and hand. Callie came all over her wife's face._

"Arizona!" Callie screamed while her right hand was inside her pajamas caressing herself. Her other hand was cupping her breast. She just came, because of an old memory she had with her ex-wife.

"Callie?"

Callie looked up and saw Penny standing by the door. _Shit_

 **Arizona**

Arizona woke up with a guilty smile on. Snapping out of her thoughts, she got up, showered and went to the kitchen. She found DeLuca eating at the counter.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning." DeLuca said silently. DeLuca was a nice guy. He testified for Arizona. He played with Sofia. She considered him as a friend. It was complicated.

"About Dr. Karev," DeLuca stated. Arizona stopped him. She raised her hand.

"Don't. You're my roommate and friend. He was my student. I understand why he did that, I also understand why you did" She started. "It does not change anything with us. We are still roommates, still friends." Arizona grabbed a cup of coffee and sat beside DeLuca. "It just sucks that I have to have a new fellow in my department. Alex, Dr. Karev is good. He's a good guy. In my eyes he is. He was my pick. And you are a good guy too. The situation sucks, but it sucks even more to train someone new."

DeLuca nodded. He was still a lowly intern. He can't replace Dr. Karev. He still does not know which specialty he'll go to. "I'm sorry about that."

"No no. Not your problem. Ready? I need to know if I'm getting that new genius fellow. Come on!" Arizona said.

The ride to the hospital was not long. She live maybe 15 minutes away. Upon arriving, "Have a good day Andrew!" She yelled waving to DeLuca. She walked to the coffee cart. Seeing Meredith and Maggie chatting.

"Hey! Good morning!" She hands the payment for her usual coffee.

"Hey, about that new fellow." Meredith asked. Maggie just looked up to Arizona.

"Yeah, you read the file? Bailey wanted the board's approval before accepting anyone" Arizona replied and reached for her coffee.

"I did. I know Alex would like to know who will be replacing him." Meredith replied.

"I can never replace him." Arizona said sensing Meredith's tone. "I just need an extra set of hand on my department until Alex can go back"

Meredith smiled a bit. Alex was the only left for Meredith. George died. Izzie and Cristina left. Now Alex. "He'd be happy to know that. You always believed in Alex. I think that's great. He's a good guy underneath all that rocky exterior."

Arizona now smiling, she never expected Meredith thought that. "He is." They walked toward the elevators heading up to the Chief's office. Maggie waved good bye going to the surgical floor.

Arizona knocked at the Chief's office. She stepped back when Bailey opened the door. "Robbins, Grey, Ready? Board meeting in 2 minutes." Bailey balanced the folders in her hand. Arizona and Meredith followed Bailey to the conference room. They entered and saw Avery and Webber chatting. Arizona forgot that the number of board members was slowly going down. Yang left but gave her seat to Karev which was awarded to Bailey. Then Derek died. And Callie left.

"Alright! Let's start this." Bailey setting the files down. "First order of business" Bailey continued with the routine business of the board. Supplies, Finances and other boring crap. "Finally, did everyone get the email I sent out about the new peds fellow?" Arizona looked around and saw members nodding. "And?" Bailey inquired. Webber interjected, "If Dr. Robbins agreed to take this fellow, I think we'd all say yes. Its her department after all. The application is impressive." Everyone looked at Arizona.

"Well, Dr. Karev will be hard to replace. But to quote Chief's words, I just need an extra pair of hands in my department." Meredith nodding at Arizona. "If the new fellow's hands are a good as the application presents, I don't think we need to discuss further" Arizona ending her statement.

"Well?" Bailey still asking the board. Everyone nodded. Bailey walked to the conference room door, peeking her head out. The board was wondering what that was about. Bailey faced them again.

"Okay then, everyone meet Dr. Andi Tan." Arizona looked at her new fellow. Short hair above the shoulder, glasses not the nerdy type but suited the face, built was athletic. She could notice some muscle cuts in the new doctor's arm. Definitely did sports Arizona thought.

The new fellow smiled. Arizona's eye brows scrunched. That was a familiar smile. She keeps wondering. Keeps staring too. The new fellow was staring directly at her. She was feeling a little weird.

"Nice to meet all of you." Dr. Tan smiled again. Bailey introduced everyone to the new fellow. After introducing everyone. "Dr. Robbins, this is Dr. Andi Tan. Dr. Tan, Dr. Arizona Robbins, Chief of Pediatric Surgery and Maternal-Fetal Medicine in Grey-Sloan. You will be working under her." Bailey stated.

Arizona reached in to shake her new fellow's hand, it was reciprocated. "I would love to _work_ under her." Dr. Tan said with a mischievous smile on her face. Arizona raised her eye brows. Was the new fellow flirting? With her boss?

Bailey came to her rescue. "Dr. Tan, we have a strict no patronizing rule here in Grey-Sloan. I can't have you flirting with your boss and the board member of this hospital." Bailey looked at the new doctor with a stern face.

"Of course Chief. I know that. I've researched everything about this hospital and everyone important here. And Dr. Robbins here is one of your prized possession having double certified and running two departments" Dr. Tan responded with confidence. Arizona can't help to stare. It was almost like she knew this person.

"Very well then, Dr. Robbins please show Dr. Tan around." Bailey leaving Arizona and the new fellow.

"So? Shall we?" Dr. Tan asked Arizona. "Yeah, sure let's start in the-" Arizona was cut-off by a page to the ER. "911, let's go!" Arizona running to the ER closely followed by Dr. Tan.

Arriving at the ER, Arizona saw the commotion. She approached Owen while putting on her trauma gown. "What do we have?" Arizona asked. Owen acknowledging Arizona's presence, "School roof collapsed, multiple trauma, 2 minutes out!" Owen waiting for Arizona's approval, once Arizona nodded Owen stepped in the middle of the ER. "Listen up! Dr. Robbins and I will be running the show, 10 or more high school students will be coming through those doors! Everything will be run through us for approval. Everybody clear with that?" Owen looked around sees nodding heads. "Alright then!" Running to the first ambulance.

Arizona was busy focusing on a patient with internal bleeding, "I need an OR now!" Arizona looked up to her new fellow. "Dr. Tan! Let me see if you are the genius like your application points you out to be. You'll be assisting me in my OR."

"Happy to Dr. Robbins." Dr. Tan still have that weird smile. "Let's go!" Pushing the gurney through the doors. Arizona was right. With her strength and speed, she was definitely an athlete.

 **Callie**

Callie wanted to hit her head against the wall. She was just caught by her girlfriend pleasuring herself to the image of her ex-wife. Callie had no idea what to do. She keeps on retracing everything that had happened last night.

" _Callie?" Penny questioned Callie._

" _Penny, it's not what you think!" Callie quickly redressed herself. "It was just-"_

" _What Callie? It was what?" Penny argued. There was no logic behind this. She was still imagining her ex-wife._

" _Penny please." Callie pleaded._

" _I'm all ears Callie, how would you explain this?" Penny crossed her arm._

" _I can't. I was just thinking about Arizona because" Callie tried to explain but was cut-off by Penny._

" _Because what? Why are you even thinking about her? I thought you got over her?" Penny wipes few tears in her eyes. "Are you still in love with her?" She asked._

 _What? Why was she asking this? Wait. Am I? No. We're friends. Co-Parents. "She's just a friend Penny, Co-parent. I was just, I don't know what happened. I really don't" Callie scratched her neck._

" _I don't understand Cal-" Penny was cut-off by her pager. "I have to go." With that, Penny just left._

Callie now paces back and forth her kitchen. Still thinking what to do, she started cooking. Sofia will be up in a bit and Penny will be home in time for breakfast. Cooking a batch of pancakes and settled it on the table where Sofia will sit. She whipped another batch for her and Penny. She heard Sofia's door, "Good morning Mommy" Sofia rubbed her eyes. "Good morning honey, Come here. Sit down. Eat your pancakes after you go wash up and prepare to go to school." Callie still needed to be okay for her daughter. Not sure how will Penny react. Callie watched Sofia eat her breakfast while sipping her coffee. She heard the front door open, she was sure that Penny's home. She stood up and walked towards Penny.

"Hey, I prepared breakfast. I was thinking maybe we could talk?" Callie giving Penny the puppy eyes.

"I'm tired Callie." Penny replied placing her bag down the coffee table.

"Penny, Please? Just let me explain at least." Callie whispered so Sofia wouldn't notice anything.

"Okay." Penny walked up to the table. "Hey Sof. How was school?" Penny tried to do small talk.

Callie cringed at Penny's phrase. Sofia never liked the nickname Sof. She's very much like Arizona. They didn't like nicknames. The pet names she and Arizona used with Sofia were the only thing acceptable to the 5 year old.

"Hi Penny. It was okay. I'm going to try out for the football team" Sofia ignoring the annoying nickname.

"Wow Sof, that's cool!" Penny said excitedly. "Are you sure that you are ready for that? Football is a contact sport after all." Callie worries how Sofia will react to the nickname.

"I am one pound, one ounce strong! And my name is Sofia Robbin! Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres, not Sof!" Sofia now storming off to her bed room.

"Sofia" Callie said sullenly. She wondered why her daughter was acting up. She knows she missed Seattle. Callie now looking at Penny. "I'm sorry. She does not like nicknames. She's very much like Arizona that way."

"I can see that" Penny answered. "I'm so sorry Penny, I have to talk to her." Callie placing her hand in Penny's shoulder. Penny reluctantly squeezed it. She loved Callie. She had to try. "Thank you, wait for me" Callie left towards Sofia's room. "Sofia?" Callie slowly opened the door.

"I want to talk to Mama." Sofia hugging the teddy bear, not looking at Callie. "Okay sweetheart, let me get my phone and we'll call Mama together okay?" Callie was disappointed that Sofia always calls on Arizona when she's upset. Well, she was the good cop. And she loved Sofia so much. Callie returned to Sofia's room with her phone. They dialed Arizona's phone.

"Mama? Are you there Mama?" Sofia impatiently asked over the phone.

"Hey bug. What's wrong?" Sensing Sofia's tone.

"I'm one pound, one ounce strong right Mama?" Sofia trying so hard not to cry. Callie smiled, she remembered that. Arizona always described their daughter that.

"Yes bug. You are one pound one ounce strong! What's wrong Hurricane Sofia?" Arizona asked cheerfully to lighten Sofia's mood. Callie laughed at Arizona's intention.

"Nothing Mama. I just missed you. Everyday." Sofia now sobbing. Callie can hear commotion in the background. "Arizona? Are you in the OR?" Callie asked.

"Suction!" Arizona snarked. "Uh. Yeah. MVC." Arizona tried to skip that conversation with Callie. Her little girl needed her. "I missed you too Sofia. Everyday!" Arizona was losing her patient. Callie could hear the background noise. "Hey bug, I need to call you back okay? Mama's saving a life. Be one pound one ounce strong Hurricane Sofia! I love you!" Sofia smiles. "I love you too Mama. You're awesome!" Callie touched by the exchanges between of her daughter and ex-wife.

Sofia ran to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Callie asked her daughter. "Prepare for school Mommy!" Sofia answered.

"I need hands! Now!" Arizona now yelling. Callie can hear her over the phone. The nurse might have forgot to hang up the phone. Callie listened intently. She loves how Arizona performs miracle surgeries. "Suction! Dr. Tan, help me with this!" Dr. Tan? Callie wondered who that was. She was a resident in that hospital. She never heard of any Dr. Tan. _Oh._ The new peds fellow. Now she have to listen.

'"Patient is stable for now. Good job Dr. Tan!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins." Dr. Tan replied. Callie heard the voice. A woman. Voice was hot. Was the new fellow hot?

"You were great with your daughter Dr. Robbins." Dr. Tan said casually.

"Thank you." Arizona was trying to focus on the patient. Callie knew Arizona was so professional. She does not like personal stuff in her OR.

"Can you pass the rib spreader?" Arizona asked.

"Anything for you" Dr. Tan replied. Callie was shocked. Was this doctor flirting with Arizona. She keeps listening.

"Did you just wink at me Dr. Tan?" Arizona asked annoyed. 'That's my girl! Don't let anyone do that!' Callie thought to herself.

"Did I? I guess I just had something in my eye" Dr. Tan's tone was flirty. Callie was starting to be annoyed.

"Something in your eye, huh?" Arizona replied.

"Yes Dr. Robbins. You." Dr. Tan responded with the flirty tone. Callie wanted to yell at this fellow now.

"Dr. Robbins, the phone line is still active." The scrub nurse said. Callie panicked. She was trying to find someplace to hide the phone which was stupid. "Sofia?" Arizona asked.

Callie struggled if she was going to answer. "No, Sofia ran to the bathroom to wash up." Callie answered nervously.

"Oh okay. I'll call her later. Thank you Callie" Arizona said. "Yeah okay. Bye Arizona" Callie upset with Arizona's answer. Callie? Really? She called me Callie? Why? Because this Dr. Tan was flirting?

 _ **"Baby Mine"**_

 _ **Performed by Bette Midler**_


	4. Chapter 4

To the guest asking if it will be Callie and Arizona, the answer is yes. Definitely. I love them together. But I think they have to work out the issues they have together.

And to the guest with concern about the names, I'm really sorry if you think it was not original. I just thought of the first thing on the top of my head. No intention of copying or stealing anything.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Arizona**

"Good job everyone." Arizona stated while removing her gloves and throwing it to the bin. She walked out to scrub out. She was joined by Dr. Tan.

"Dr. Tan, I'm sure you remember Chief Bailey's reminder about the hospital policy? As a board member in this hospital I am reminding you again to follow that policy." Arizona reminded the new fellow. She was still confused, she feels like she knows this person or at least reminded of her of someone. The flirty eyes and that smile. She continued to scrub out.

"Definitely. Dr. Robbins, not patronizing, no relationship with subordinates or someone in higher position." Dr. Tan said, still staring at Arizona with flirty eyes. Arizona rolled her eyes. As she dries her hands, Dr. Tan leaned in. "I don't do relationship Dr. Robbins, I don't date. I flirt." Winking once again to Arizona and walking out to the hall.

Arizona was still wondering why this Dr. Tan seems so familiar. Due to the number of patients because of the MVC, she was tired. Too tired to go home. She decided to crash in the hospital. She walked to the nearest on-call room. She opened the door, not really paying attention, she was so sleepy. Her eyes were half closed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ari- Dr. Robbins!" the nurse quickly dressed up, ashamed to be caught by the owner of the hospital. "Noelle?" Arizona questioned. Still curious whose body she was staring at, half naked, she could only see the back, whoever it is, she's wearing a navy scrub pants. An attending. Sleeping with a nurse. Clearly in violation of the policy. But whoever that is was have a sexy back.

The nurse ran out of the room as the person inside smirked at Arizona. "Dr. Robbins." Dr. Tan turned while putting her scrub top on, Arizona saw the new fellow's abs gradually. "Like what you see?" Dr. Tan asked. Still smiling. Arizona was about to start the whole policy concern when Dr. Tan walked up to her side and said, "You know, you owe me an orgasm for interrupting that one." Dr. Tan grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Robbins." Before she could counter, the new fellow was gone.

Arizona was too tired to even comprehend what happened. She walked to her office and slept on her couch.

 **Callie**

Callie was still thinking about the phone call to Arizona. She got out of Sofia's room with a puzzled look. "Sofia, honey we need to go now." Callie walked to Penny, "Hey, can you wait up? I need to take Sofia to school, but can we talk? After? Please Penny." Callie pleaded.

"Sure Callie, I'm tired. I need to sleep. Wake me up when you get back. I'll go to bed now." Penny replied. "Thank you." Callie grabbed Penny's hand. "I'll see you in while. Sofia! Come on." Callie tried to kiss her girlfriend but she walked towards the bedroom.

When Callie came back Penny was sitting down the dinner table working on her computer. "Hey. You okay?" Callie asked while kissing Penny on the cheeks. "Yeah. Just working on this research." Penny replied.

"Penny, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what happened. You have to understand, Arizona and I was married. For years. I love her. She loved me. Maybe we always will, but right now, I moved. Across the country for you. I fought with my ex-wife for Sofia to be with you." Callie said sincerely. "Can we just forget it?"

Penny looked at Callie, she loved Callie. The sacrifice she did was too much. Penny couldn't resist Callie. "Forgotten." Penny forged a smile. She stood up to kiss Callie when,

 _Ring ring ring._

"It's Meredith. I still need to help them replace me there for a year." Callie hugged Penny lightly. "Hey Mer!" Callie exclaimed while walking to the bedroom. Leaving Penny annoyed. But she couldn't help it. She still remembers Dr. Grey's husband. Still feeling guilty. She resumed working on her computer.

"Hey Mer. What's up? You got my reviews about that Ortho specialist?" Callie asked. "Yeah. I was just about to tell you about that. Bailey's getting pissed about this. She had to replace you and Alex within a few weeks. Good thing about this is that the new peds follow is really good." Meredith answered in her normal neutral voice. Callie irritated that this peds fellow was flirting with Arizona. In the OR. Very unprofessional. Callie heard a beep, "Shoot 911! I have to go Callie, I'll call you later. I might be able to gauge this new fellow myself! Bye!" Meredith dropped the call.

Callie prepared for her shift. She walks out the bedroom and kissed Penny who was still working. "See you at dinner!" She closed the front door. And returning to her normal self. Everything was okay. Almost.

She relaxed in the attending's lounge, missing her office and lab back in Seattle. She was about to close her eyes when she heard someone entered the room. "Dr. Torres?" Callie raised her head up. "Dr. Smith?"

"I apologize. About the other day." Dr. Smith rambled. "I'm familiar with you. I heard you married Arizona Robbins." Callie now interested. She sat up. "Uhm, yeah. We're divorced actually."

"I never expected that." Dr. Smith pouring herself a cup of coffee. Callie questioned the peds surgeon. "What? Why? What do you mean?"

"I knew Arizona, way back" Dr. Smith started. "That's why I'm apologizing. I was a little jealous of you."

"Jealous? I don't understand Dr. Smith." Callie wondered. "Its Joanne. Joanne Smith."

"Oh." Callie tries to remember. _Joanne_. Joanne was Arizona's first girlfriend. "Arizona's Joanne?"

The peds surgeon laughs out loud. "I'm not Arizona's anything Dr. Torres." Joanne smiled while sipping her coffee.

"Its Callie." Callie raised her hand to shake Joanne's hand. "So, you were jealous?" Callie smirked as Joanne reached her hands.

Joanne laughed. "A little. Yeah. She was my first love. She was not the marrying kind. She was scared of commitments-" Looking directly at Callie. "You were very lucky."

Callie now intently listening to Joanne. "I followed her work overtime, I was so impressed when she got double certified. Even more impressed she married someone and have a kid."

"Why?" Callie was confused. She never thought that her ex-wife was scared of commitments. She remembered that Arizona was the one who asked her if they were in a relationship, Arizona was the one who asked her to marry her.

"I don't think I'm not the right person to ask that." Joanne laughs silently. "You should ask her."

"Come on, I mean you know her, she does not do the whole heart to heart conversation. I barely talk to her now. We only talk about our daughter, and the hospital." Callie pleaded. Hoping to figure out what was Arizona like before she met her. Arizona never really talked about her exes. She recalled that they were married when she found out that she really got around the hospital. They never talked about any old girlfriends that Arizona had. No serious girlfriend, not that she know.

"We could start a club you know. The Exes." Callie joked hoping Joanne will spill.

"She never do relationships. They move a lot when she was a kid. When I got to know her, she was just having fun. She didn't want to string me along when she leaves." Joanne gave up. Callie was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Plus she wanted to get to know the woman who got Arizona to marry her. "We met again at Hopkins, we were residents. She was still the Arizona I knew. We got re-acquainted. I was trying, we were almost there. We were dating and-" Joanne looked at Callie again. "Her brother died."

Callie was so focused on Joanne she didn't even hear her phone beeped. "She shut down. She was just focused on her work. She was brilliant. Then I found out she slept with some random intern." Callie was shocked. She never heard about that. She guessed that Arizona was just the type of person who cheats.

Callie made a face. "Hey, we were not really girlfriends then. But I was hurt. When I asked her, then I understood." Callie was going to ask her but Joanne continued. "She used sex to comfort herself. She didn't want to commit to anyone before because they always left. But when her brother died, she just couldn't be close to anyone. She didn't want to rely on anyone like she relied on her brother. She never even told me that her brother died. I just heard when their friend visited the hospital." Joanne continued her story shifting her leg behind her other leg siting up the couch. "I told her I'll be there for her. That I love her and that I won't leave. She apologized and told me she just couldn't." Joanne finished her coffee.

"That's. Wow. I never realized that." Arizona was the first one to tell Callie that she loved her. She never knew that was such a big deal from her ex-wife. "Now, I want to get to know the woman who changed Arizona's perspective in life." Joanne smiles. Now it was Callie's turn to tell her story. The conversation was cut-off by Joanne's pager. "911, Got to go! You owe me a story!" Joanne running out. Callie watched her as she leaves.

Callie picks her phone to check the time and noticed that she has a couple of messages.

 _Meredith Grey: Carlson's in. Its only one year right? If you accept we'll draw up the contract._

 _Arizona Robbins: Can you call when you have Sofia? I still wanted to check why she was so upset earlier._

 _Penny Blake: Working late tonight. I'll see you soon. I love you Callie._

Callie stood up, her shift was finished. She picks up Sofia and ordered some Chinese food.

"Sofia. Mama wanted to talk to you when we got home." Callie fixing Sofia a plate. "We'll call her after you finish eating."

"Okay Mommy." Sofia reaches for her drink. "When are we going back home to Mama?" Callie chokes in her drink.

"Uhm. Soon baby. But we live her with Penny now remember? We'll be visiting Seattle in a couple of weeks. Its just a 6 hour plane ride honey." Trying to soften the idea.

"How long is soon? Mama tells me the same thing" Sofia now chewing her food. "I miss Zola and Bailey. And Aunt Mer, Uncle Alex brings me ice cream when I don't feel good. Auntie April sings with me. Uncle Richard makes me laugh so much with his jokes and Andrew plays hide and seek with me."

Callie now remembered what Meredith said. _We have a village_

"Mama said you were sad there, maybe Uncle Alex can bring you ice cream to when you are sad there Mommy?" Sofia looked at her mom with her puppy eyes.

Callie laughs at her daughter's innocence. "Maybe you can ask him when we get there?"

"I will! Can we call Mama now? I'm done!" Callie looked at her daughter's messy face and grinned. "After you washed up! Go!" Slapping her daughter's butt lightly.

Callie dialed Arizona's number.

 **Arizona**

Arizona woke up hearing her phone ring. She didn't looked at the screen and just answered. "Dr. Arizona Robbins." She answered sleepily.

"Well hello Dr. Robbins." Callie teased. "Hey, sorry I just woke up. Is Sofia there?" Arizona replied.

"Yes, hold on. Sofia! Mama wants to talk to you." Callie called Sofia. "Mama!" Sofia exclaimed. "Hi sweetheart. How was school?" Arizona sat up. "Its okay." Sofia's tone worries Arizona. "Sofia? Can you tell me why were you upset earlier?"

"Mm." Sofia still unsure what to tell her Arizona. "Its nothing Mama. I just missed you. When will you come here?"

"In a couple of weeks Mommy will bring you here. Now come on little girl, what happened?" Arizona still wanted to know what upset her daughter.

"Penny called me Sof. And she was not sure I can handle football." Sofia said silently.

"Well honey, I think she was just worried that you can get hurt. And you are Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres. It's a lot of names honey." Arizona teased her daughter. "Did you say something to Penny?" Arizona knew her daughter. She was not a bad kid. But ever since the divorce, needless to say Sofia was really affected by her parents' separation.

"Uhm. I told her I was one pound one ounce strong and my name is Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres." Sofia still sounded guilty. "And?" Arizona asked. "I went to my room and hugged the teddy bear you gave me." Sofia confessed.

"Honey, you have to apologize to Penny. You know that right? She was just concerned about you. And you have a lot of names." Arizona always had a way to connect with kids. Especially with her daughter. "Sofia. I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. But Mommy will feel really sad if you are not there with her."

"Are you not sad because I'm not there? Don't you miss me Mama?" Sofia tearing up now. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do Sofia. I miss you and I love you. Everyday." Arizona can hear her daughter cry which caused her to cry as well. "I love you, Mama. Everyday." Sofia now curled herself onto her bed. "I can't wait to see you sweetheart. It's late. You should go sleep." Arizona reminded her daughter.

She can hear Callie in the background. "Hey she's out like a light." Callie picks up the phone. "Yeah? She told me about her interaction with Penny. That's why she was upset?" Arizona asked her ex-wife.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just-" Callie stuttered. "It's okay Callie. I talked to Sofia. She's still adjusting." Arizona continued. "When I was a kid, I was mad all the time when we move. Just give her a little time."

"Thank you Arizona." Callie still wanted to talk to Arizona. "Hey, are you busy? Can I ask you something?"

"Not really. What's that?" Arizona asked. "Uhm. I met Joanne." Callie started. "Uh? Okay, who's that?" Arizona answered confused. "Your Joanne." Callie replied. Hoping the blonde would remember.

Arizona laughed lightly, "My Joanne? I need a little more information on this Callie." Clearly does not remember. Maybe there were a lot of women, maybe a lot of Joanne.

"Dr. Joanne Smith." Callie implied. "Oh. Okay." Arizona remembered. This is not good. She cheated on her. Joanne probably hated her. "That was not really a question." Arizona tried to figure out what was this about.

Callie struggled for words. She wanted to ask Arizona about what Joanne was talking about. But she was not her wife anymore. It was not her concern anymore. "Callie?" Arizona asked while getting no response from her ex-wife.

"Dr. Robbins? Got a minute?" Callie heard a familiar voice. That doctor who was flirting with Arizona. "Hold on Dr. Tan." Arizona answered. "Callie? Are you still there?" Callie snapped out of her jealousy, was she jealous? No, not opening that can of worms. "I-I'm still here."

"Look Callie, Joanne and I," Arizona stuttered. "It was when Tim, I was in a bad place. And we were not even you know, in a relationship." Arizona confessed. Was Arizona apologizing? Was this about when she cheated? "It was a long time ago. I'm not proud of it." Arizona continues.

"Arizona." Callie cut her off. "I'm not judging you. I can't even imagine what you when through."

"I have to go now, I'll see you in a few weeks Callie. Kiss Sofia for me." Arizona arranging her files on the table. "Bye."

Arizona now looked at her new fellow. "What it is Dr. Tan?" Still remembering what she saw in that on-call room.

"Are you done for today? Maybe we could grab a drink?" Dr. Tan asked. "I don't think that's a good idea Dr. Tan." Arizona replied.

"I would try not to hit on you." Dr. Tan smiled. "You can't blame me for trying though. You're hot. And brilliant."

Arizona was still staring. She reminds her of someone. There's no harm to get to know her new subordinate. "Thank you? No funny business." Dr. Tan raised her hands. "No funny business."

When there got to Joe's, Arizona ordered her wine and Dr. Tan ordered scotch. "So Noelle?" Arizona started.

"Yeah. She seemed like she was straight. But you know, it was fun." Dr. Tan smiled.

The way she said it. She was like Mark. _Mark_. A female version. She was smiling. She missed him. Mark got around the hospital. He was a great surgeon, but his reputation with the ladies. Lexie was the only one that caught Mark's eyes. Like Callie caught hers.

"Dr. Robbins?" Dr. Tan asked to the spaced out Arizona. "It's Arizona."

"Okay Arizona. Besides collecting specializations, what do you do for fun here? I haven't been in Seattle in a long time." Dr. Tan questioned Arizona.

Arizona feels a little bit relax. Dr. Tan was easy to talk to. "Besides running two departments, a hospital and a daughter with one leg, there's not a lot of time to have fun Dr. Tan." Arizona laughs.

"Andi's fine. Come on! Let's find you something fun to do!" Andi looked around. "Maybe we can get those girls something fun to do." Pointing at a bunch of girls on the other side of the bar.

"Are you trying to be my wing-woman?" Arizona laughs at the idea. Richard was her wingman a couple of weeks ago. They talked and laugh for hours. Nothing romantic. Arizona was not really ready for that. She was comfortable. Very platonic. Funny stories was the main focus. No personal stuff. They were having fun.

"Its getting kind of late, I should head home." Arizona interjected.

"Of course. Let me take this one." Pulling her wallet out. "And that one too. So I won't have my business in the hospital." Andi pointed at the red head across the bar.

Arizona laughs. "Good! I can't have another fellow fired again." Waving good bye to the new fellow, watching her walked over the red head. "Take care Arizona!"

 **Few weeks after**

 **Callie**

She had a normal few weeks. The hospital in New York was not as busy as Grey-Sloan. Their Seattle visit was in a couple of days. She was excited to see her friends. And of course Arizona. Penny was so busy with her new job that they hadn't had sex since she arrived in New York. She only got off that night when she was caught by Penny touching herself thinking about Arizona.

Life in New York was dull. She got along with Joanne, Arizona's ex. They talked about how was she before Callie met her. At the same time how she was exactly the same after Callie. The only thing was that Arizona was committed to Callie.

" _Donuts!" Joanne and Callie laughed. They remember that Arizona has this weird thing about being so addicted to donuts. "Oh! And for a brilliant surgeon, spending her free time playing video games is weird." Joanne added. "I know! She's so focused on that she forgets that its 6am in the morning."_

Callie reminisces that video game night. She crawled to her bed.

 _Callie came home late. It was Arizona's day off. She was playing video games, yelling at the screen. They just moved in together. Callie had no idea that Arizona was a gamer. She kissed Arizona's head. "Hey, did you even eat today?" Callie asked. Arizona pointed her controller towards a bottle of soda and couple of snacks lying around the coffee table. Solely focused on the screen. "Damn it!" Arizona yelled._

" _Come on, turn that thing off. Let's eat." Callie looked at Arizona who was still looking at the screen. "Arizona. Come on." Callie offers her hand. "five minutes." Arizona pouted like a kid._

 _Callie leaned it and whispered. "You know in five minutes, you can play with me." Callie seductively. Arizona still preoccupied. Callie annoyed reached her shirt, unbuttoning it one by one. She slid off her pants. Still waiting for Arizona to look at her. Nothing. She pulled the plug of the console._

" _Hey what the hell?!" Arizona looked at her girlfriend. In her pink underwear and her favorite bra. "Uh? What are you doing?" Jaw dropped._

 _Callie walks over. Pulling the controller off her girlfriend's hands. She straddled Arizona. "Would you rather play that? Or with this?" Callie shakes her body a bit so her boobs will shake._

" _That. I'll play that." Arizona stares at Callie with lust. Kissing her chest. Trying to reach the lock of Callie's bra. Callie swats away her hands. Arizona looked up with question. "Since you made me wait, you'll follow what I want." Arizona curled her brows. "If you want to play with this" Callie points at her body._

" _Fine." Arizona pouted. "Stand up." Callie pulls Arizona up then sitting down the couch. Crossing her legs and arms. Arizona followed. She stood up and stared at Callie's legs. God those sexy legs. "Go to our room. Remove your clothes and wear your robe. Then come back here." Arizona stared at her questioning why. Callie titled her head and looked. "If you don't want to do it I'll just dress up and go to sleep." Callie said while standing up to grab her clothes._

" _No no, I do! Wait!" Arizona pushed Callie down and ran to the bedroom. She removed her clothes so fast her might have torn the shirt she was wearing. She grabbed the robe hanging from the door. She's naked under the robe._

 _Callie turned the speakers on. She played some sexy music she had stored in her phone. She was so excited to have Arizona moved in. She was so excited to have lots and lots of sex._

 _Arizona walked in to a dim room. Hearing the music. "Calliope."_

" _Dance for me." Callie said seductively. Arizona squinted. But she had to follow. She wanted to play. Arizona swings her hips to the beat. Callie watched closely. Arizona kept her eyes on Callie. She danced towards Callie. She grabbed Callie's hand to her waist. She turned back to Callie. Holding Callie's hands over her hips. Her ass was lightly touching Callie's thighs. She moved her body towards Callie. She threw her head back to Callie's shoulder. Callie fixed Arizona's hair to the other side so she can kiss her neck. "Mhm." Arizona moaned._

 _Callie turns Arizona to face her. Kissing her hard, pulling her hair, she bit Arizona's neck and ear lobe. She pulled the knot of Arizona's robe. Callie pushed the robe off Arizona's right shoulders while kissing her way down to Arizona's breasts. She licked it up, sucked on it. Hearing Arizona moaned loudly drove Callie crazy. She pushed the robe off Arizona's left shoulder then biting it. Arizona was always the dominant one in their relationship, the flirty one. She stood up and pulled Callie's panties off with force. Callie grinned. Arizona removed her robe seductively; a very naked Arizona was looking at her. Arizona straddled Callie again, kissing her neck. Biting the bra strap off Callie. Arizona placed her knees on the sofa each besides Callie's thighs. She continues to kiss Callie, her hands slowly glide down to Callie's. "Hmm. You are so wet." Arizona whispered. Callie biting her lip feeling Arizona's hands rubbing her clit. Teasing. "Fuck me." Callie said._

 _Arizona forced Callie to spread her legs. She grind on Callie. Arizona's clit rubbing over Callie's. It drove them crazy. Callie pulling Arizona's hair. Arizona continues to fuck Callie. She moves faster. Keeping her pace. "I'm coming!" Callie yelled. "Come with me." Arizona looked at Callie as if she can't do that, she was almost there too. "God! Calliope you feel so good!" "Fuck Arizona! I'm coming!" Callie yelled, she scratched Arizona's back. Arizona was not stopping. It drove Callie crazy. In a few seconds Arizona shuddered over Callie. Slowly her pace down. Riding the orgasm down. "I love you." Arizona dropped down to Callie's shoulder. Trying to control her breathing. "I love you." Callie responded._

Callie woke up with a wet underwear. _Fuck!_ What was wrong with her? Of course, no sex is driving her crazy. But really? Her ex-wife? Again?

Since she was not really busy at work, she wanted to fly out early. She waited until she could fetch Sofia from her tryout. She decided to have a hot and long shower.

 **Arizona**

Arizona was having a good day. Andi turned out to be a fun, out-going person and a good fellow too. She was less tired. Having an extra hand was a good idea. She was fixing something on her tablet.

"Hey, that new fellow's hot. You tapping that?" A familiar voice said. Arizona smiled as she turned to hug the person in front of her. "Hey Alex. How's the clinic? And no, I'm not tapping that."

"Dude, why not? Can I have that?" Arizona laughed. "Sure if you can grow a vajayjay."

"Why is everyone hot on your team?" Alex replied. Arizona looked at him seriously.

"What happened with Jo?" Alex shaking his head. He looked away. "Nothing, that's done already. Working in the clinic sucks." Andi walks over grabbing Arizona's coffee and drinking it.

"Hey! That's mine. Get your own coffee." Arizona snatching the cup back. "Come on, you left all your post ops with me. I'm exhausted." Andi looked at Alex. "Alex this is Dr. Andi Tan" She points at Andi, "And this is Dr. Alex Karev."

"Good to meet you Dr. Karev, I heard good things about you." Andi replied looking worried.

"It's okay dude. I'm not going to hit on you. Be careful though. Robbins bite." Alex joked.

Andi and Alex shared a look and laughed. Arizona annoyed. "I don't!"

"Well she isn't biting anyone I introduce to her. She might have lost her game already." Andi stated.

"I got game! I have the most game here!" Arizona raised her head a bit and voice.

"Sure sure. You can't even take that blonde home. And she was practically drooling over you." Andi wipes her glasses with her scrub top. They heard a beep. "ER is paging peds. Have to go. Nice to meet you Dr. Karev." Andi paced to the hallway.

"Is she good?" Alex asked. Not looking at Arizona. "She helping you?" Alex looked up guilty.

"Alex, she's good. But you know that I need you here to run things. So come on fix that thing and work here. That's why I trained you." Arizona placed her hands on Alex's shoulder.

"Ew dude. Don't flirt with me." Alex joked. "And Tan was right, you don't have game."

They laughed. "Fine, I'll go to the ER to check things. I was nice to see you Karev."

"You too Robbins." Alex watched as her boss walked away. He owes everything to Arizona. She believed in him when no one did.

In the ER, she walked over an 8 year old boy with an inflamed ankle. She was being treated by Andi.

"What do we have here?" Arizona putting her gloves on.

"8 year old. Sprained right ankle while playing football." Andi stated. "Order an x-ray and a CT to be sure. And get iced bottled water." She ordered the intern who was nervously standing beside Arizona. "Roll his foot over it."

"Hey Jake, this young man will take you to x-ray and CT just to be sure. Your parents will be here in a while. Then I'll see you tonight." Andi finished writing her observation on the chart.

Arizona and Andi walked away from the bed. "Iced bottled water huh?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. I played football. Common injury during a misstep wearing spikes. The cooling effect relaxes the foot. Rolling it over something cold eases the ankle" Andi explained. "I used to play all kind of sports."

"Used to?" Arizona asked. Andi didn't respond. "Sofia's trying out today for the football team. She's so hyper, hopefully she'll be back here next year so you can give her some advice." Arizona still trying to figure out why her friend clams up at some topics. They were friends but she still does not know anything about this person. She's a good doctor, brilliant surgeon who likes to sleep around and drink scotch.

Andi smiled. "Maybe."

 **Callie**

She and Sofia just got home. Sofia was so excited, she got in the team. She was telling her mother how she played. Sofia jumped around and showed her mother the moves she learned from the practice. Then Sofia sat down the couch with a sad smile on her face.

"I wish Mama was here." Sofia said. Callie looked at her daughter. "I miss Mama."

It breaks her heart seeing her daughter this way. She was thinking about it and guessed this was the best time to tell her daughter. "Mija. How about we visit her? We can go few days early to surprise her? How does that sound?" Callie smiled at her daughter.

"Really? I'll go pack now Mommy!" Sofia ran to her bedroom packing her things. Callie was so happy to see her daughter light up. Callie was now packing her stuff too. She has to fix a few things, filing her leave and arranging something at Sofia's school.

Penny arrived seeing the commotion. "Callie? What's happening?" Penny asked. Sofia ran out and saw Penny. "Hey Sofia, where's your mom?" Penny tried to reconnect with the little girl. She was not really ready to be a mom, but Callie had a kid. And she love Callie. She needs to step up. But after that night she was just realizing how hard it was.

"She's packing. We're going home." Sofia said. Still not sure.

"Oh okay." Penny confused. They were not scheduled to go back to Seattle until next week.

"I'm sorry Penny." Sofia said keeping her head down. Looking at her feet. Her mama told her to apologized.

"Oh its okay Sofia. I know moving is hard." Callie walked in and saw how her daughter is trying. "Hey."

"Hey." Callie walked towards Penny to kiss her. A simple kiss. Plain and simple. It was easy. But there were no tingling feelings. Callie ignored that.

"You're leaving?" Penny asked. "I thought you were leaving next week?"

"Yeah. But I don't have any important surgery lined up and Sofia was missing Arizona. I can't see her mope around here." When Sofia has bad days, she always asked for Arizona. Which sucks for Callie. But Arizona loves her little girl so much. Whenever Arizona was busy and can't answer a call, Sofia would lock herself in her room hugging that teddy bear with Arizona's recorded voice.

"We'll fly out tomorrow night. Is that okay?" Callie asked. She forgot to ask for Penny's opinion on this.

"Its sudden. But I don't mind. Whatever makes you happy." Penny smiled. Callie was glad that she has a very understanding girlfriend.

Penny was called into an emergency that night. Again. It was frustrating. She was going to Seattle. For one week. Still no sex. She got up the next day, Penny was still at the hospital. She filed her leave and talked to Sofia's school director for their trip. She and Sofia got home and found a note from Penny.

 _Will be at the hospital until later. I don't think I can catch you before you leave. Have a safe flight. I love you. –Penny._

She sighed in frustration. She called a cab and head to the airport.

 **Arizona**

"Page Tan. Now!" Arizona was working on a 16 year old boy. Involve in a severe car crash. "Page someone from ortho!" Arizona was now furious. This kid suffered extreme injuries.

"You paged me beautiful?" Andi winked at a furious Arizona. "What do we-" Andi stood still when she saw the boy. Arizona yelled the boy's situation. Andi still frozen.

"Dr. Tan! Are you listening?!" Arizona glared at her fellow. The boy gained consciousness. He looked up and looked at Andi.

"Hey fat-ass." The boy said staring at the frozen fellow. "Kyle." Andi said so silent that even Arizona couldn't hear. She just noticed the interaction between the two.

"You know each other?" Arizona asked while working with the othro consult. He was not Callie, but good enough.

"He's my brother." Andi said to Arizona with a concerned looked. The ortho consult stopped when he read the charts and history. "What?" Arizona questioned annoyed by the incompetence of the new ortho consult. Well, again. He was no Callie.

"Stage III Osteosarcoma." Andi said. "He's suffering from Stage III Osteosarcoma."

Arizona's eyes widen. Trying to swallow all the information. Andi was rubbing Kyle's hand, "How aere you slugger?" Andi asked sarcastically when someone opened the curtain. "Kyle?! Are you okay? What happened?!" The old man was holding the old woman's arms. Guessing by the looks it was the parents.

Andi froze again. "Andi?" Kyle's dad asked. No response. Arizona was looking at Andi then to the parents. Feeling the tension. "We need to get Kyle tested. We'll update you as soon as we can." Arizona set the bed up looking at Andi to push the bed. She was still frozen.

"Dr. Tan. Do you mind?" Arizona looking intently at Andi. They rolled Kyle away. Kyle was subjected to a lot of tests. It gave Arizona some time to relax. She was worried about her friend. She searched the peds floor. No luck. She entered the last door to a storage closet. She heard a ball bouncing. She saw Andi throwing the baseball to the wall and catching it. "Hey."

Andi catched the ball. "I don't want your pity Robbins." Arizona noticed the reaction. "I'm not. I'm still gauging if you can join us in the OR." They don't share the same last name. She wants to understand why. Andi didn't looked at Arizona. She returned to throwing the ball against the wall and catching it. "He was diagnosed a couple of years back. I was in college studying engineering." Arizona closed the door. Leaning against it crossed arm. "I shifted to biomedical engineering when I found out." Andi sat on the floor. Still playing. "My parents, we don't get along. They are lawyers. They wanted to be one. I didn't. The last draw was when they found out I was gay. They kicked me out. I was raised by my grandparents. I took their last name."

Andi now stop and held the ball in her hand. "Kyle and I, we were close when we were kids. We played all kind of sports. He gave me this when they kicked me out. He said that someday he hope we can still play." Arizona remembered Tim. She was very close to him. She understood the relationship between sister and brother. "I studied so hard so I can cure him. They lived here, luckily Grey-Sloan is here in Seattle too. I wanted to study under you and your wife. I researched her work and yours. I thought that your dynamic can be perfect for my research for Kyle. But his illness is faster than I am."

Arizona sighed. "You do realize that knowing this, I can't let you in the OR." Andi answered. "I do. You know I wouldn't ask if this was not Kyle. But do you think your ex-wife can help?" Arizona was shocked. Andi was like her, proud, didn't ask for help. She opened up. "I'll call her." She left Andi alone and went outside.

Arizona tried to call Callie, she can't reach her phone. Voicemail. "Callie, I have a case here. Can you fly out early? Its for a friend and she requested you because you are the best. Call me when you get this? Its urgent." Arizona returned to her office and studied Kyle's scans. It was not good. Pager went off. _911_ "Shit."

Arizona ran to the OR. Kyle was in shock. His organs were failing. She did everything she could, but the ortho replacement was not as good as Callie. He was not as good, nowhere near. She missed Callie during this times. After everything that happened to them, Callie was the best.

"Time of death, 20:32." Arizona pulling her gown off and throwing the gloves in the bin. She scrubbed out and told Kyle's parents. She was wondering where Andi was. She needs to tell her. She texted her to ask where she was.

 _Andi Tan: On-call room 3._

Arizona dreaded telling family members about the death of her patients. Either the parents of little humans or mother to be. Now she's dreading to tell her friend. She didn't really have anyone around. Alex was his guy but he's much closer to Meredith. And April just had a baby. Callie was always her best friend, at the same time her girlfriend, then her wife. When they broke up, she lost not only a wife but a best friend. Andi was different. They always hang out. She considers her a close friend. No romantic feelings. Very platonic relationship. Almost like Teddy. But she left too. And with Andi being gay and all, they have a lot in common.

She walked up to the on-call room, she opened the door silently. Andi was still doing that bouncing thing with her ball. Sitting on the floor leaning her back against the bed. "He didn't make it did he?" Andi asked again not looking at Arizona. "No. I'm sorry. I did everything I could." Arizona replied. Andi threw the ball as hard as she can across the room. Looking down the floor. Arizona sat beside Andi.

She cleared her throat. "When Tim died, my brother, I was a mess. I focused on my work, donuts and women. I didn't let anyone in. I was so heartbroken. I never tried to open up to anyone. Even my parents. I almost drove myself into my work. I felt alone. I only opened up to one person. I only loved one person. She was all in one. My best friend, my partner, my wife. And when I lost her, I have no one. So don't do the same thing I did. Don't shut people out because you will need them someday." Arizona had her knees to her chest. It was hard for her to open up.

"I understand the women Robbins, but donuts? Really?" Andi laughed lightly. Andi placed her hands over Arizona's hair and messed it up a little. "That's what you get from all that?!" Arizona slapped Andi's arm. She picks up the baseball from the floor. "Can I see him?" Andi looked at Arizona. Stood up and offered her hands to Arizona. They walked out the room as Andi wears her lab coat.

"Mama!" Sofia runs to Arizona nearly knocking her over. Hugging her daughter. "S-sofia? What are you doing here? Where's your mom?" Arizona asked. Sofia pointed at Callie standing at the end of the hall with her wide eyes.

Arizona stared at Callie. She just watched Arizona come out of an on-call room with another woman. They stood there frozen. "Callie"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! You are all awesome! You guys warms my heart!

To the user who asked, Andi reminds Arizona of Mark. The smirk, the women, the flirting, the inappropriate comments. Maybe she reminds her of her old self.

To the guest who questions Callie's attitude towards Arizona being with someone else, you know when you love someone, truly love someone, somehow you can never let go.

To the guest who wanted Arizona and Andi together, I don't know what to tell you. My heart belongs to Callie and Arizona. I can't say what will happen though.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Callie**

She just watched Arizona come out of an on-call room. With a messy hair. And the woman who was with her was hot. She was absolutely pissed. She had no right to be, she left. She went to New York to be with Penny. But she was fucking pissed. "Arizona." She said with a stern tone.

"You got my voicemail?" Arizona asked as she got near her ex-wife. Andi just stood where Callie saw them. "Voicemail?" Callie asked but still so pissed at her ex-wife and that woman with glasses. She pulled her phone and listened to the voicemail her ex-wife left her.

"Friend? So she's the friend?" Callie glared at Andi. "You want me to drag my ass down her for your fuck buddy?!" Callie raised her voice forgetting Sofia was still hugging Arizona. "Callie!" Arizona said in a sharp tone and gestured towards Sofia. "We'll talk about this later. Come on sweetheart, let's go see Zola at daycare and I'll come pick you up in a few minutes. Is that okay with you Callie?" Arizona was now imposing to halt this conversation.

Callie just stared at Arizona. What the hell was that? She can't even control herself now. She was just blaring mad. "Lead the way Hurricane Sofia!" Arizona guided her daughter the other way. Trying to compartmentalize what happened. Sofia laughed as she ran through the halls. "Let's go." Arizona focused on Andi now. Giving her a sympathetic touch on the fellow's hand.

"Is she going to eat me alive?" Andi smiled and whispered so loud that raised Callie's eye brows even more.

"Don't." Arizona was now glaring at Andi. They walked away with Arizona's hands was in Andi's shoulders. A bunch of nurses was watching the whole thing. This will be the headlines in tomorrow's gossip. Natural thing in Grey-Sloan.

Callie was left there. Standing. She decided to find Meredith. She found her in the attending's' lounge.

"Torres!" Meredith stood up and hugged Callie. "Grey, I missed you too." Callie was very close to Meredith during her last week in Seattle. "What are you doing here? Robbins said you were scheduled to come here next week." Meredith asked. "I had no scheduled surgery and Sofia was missing Arizona." Callie is still upset with Arizona and saying her name just sends her into oblivion. Meredith just looked at her.

 **Arizona**

Arizona wonders where that anger came out from. They were divorced. She knows that she was not even sleeping with Andi. Why was Callie so mad? Scratch that. She have to be here with Andi. She dropped Sofia off daycare, watching her daughter hugged her best friend. Sofia was so happy to see Zola, she almost forgot that her mother was there. "Sofia? I'll be back in an hour or so to pick you up and we'll go out for ice cream, how does that sound?" Arizona kneeling to kiss her daughter in her forehead. "Okay Mama." Sofia looked back to Zola. "She's cute." Andi said. "Yeah she is." Arizona stared at her daughter.

"Let's go." They walked to the morgue. She feels cold. Andi was silent all the way down there. Arizona squeeze Andi's arm as they walked in the hall. She reached for the baseball from her pockets and gave it to Andi. She reluctantly received the ball. Arizona stood outside the room. Watching from the glass, she watched as Andi walked to her brother. "Hey slugger." Arizona heard. She can see Andi wipes a tear from her eye. "How can we play again if you're here?" She sat beside her brother. "Damn it slugger, I was so close!" She grabbed her brother's hand and left the baseball in his hand. "Hold on this, wait for me up there. I'll see you. You need the practice."Andi dropped her head beside her brother.

Arizona walked away giving Andi some space. She went to the attending's lounge and saw Meredith and Callie talking.

"Arizona." Meredith acknowledges her. "Meredith, Callie can we talk?" Arizona glanced at Callie. Before Callie can answer. "Robbins!"

Alex rushed inside the lounge. "DeLuca dropped the charges! Drinks on me! Karaoke night!" Come on!"

"Congratulations Alex!" Meredith rushed to hug Alex. "But why? What happened?" Callie and Arizona just stared at the conversation.

"He just dropped it! He said that he saw that I was a good guy and Robbins always told him that." Alex looking at Arizona thankfully. He hugged Arizona. She was surprised about the news. But felt nothing but happiness. She was getting her student back. He hugged Callie now too. He was so happy, he was on high. "Congrats!" Callie exclaimed as Alex hugged him giving a weird smile to Meredith. Alex screaming. "Woo! Come on! Let's go! Bring Tan too!" He addressed to Arizona. "Don't fire her just yet, I have to talk to Bailey." Alex almost running out.

"Wow. That's too much information and emotion to handle in 30 seconds." Meredith said while fixing her purse. Arizona was smiling, so happy to have Alex back but she still wanted to talk to Callie.

"I should go pick up the kids and set them up with Maggie. We will be having a long tequila night, with you here and Alex just off a felony charge." Meredith set to leave.

"I'll come with you." Callie said. Still not ready to talk to Arizona. "You can drop Sofia too Arizona. Maggie will be okay handling them. I have the baby sitter on speed dial to help her."

"Thanks Meredith. I'll take her up for ice cream then I'll drop her off." Arizona replied. She'll talk to Callie at the party.

They walked out and Arizona changed. Her phone beeped.

 _Meredith Grey: Sofia wanted to go home with Zola and have a sleepover. Is it okay for us to bring her?_

She sent a message and walked out the door.

 **Callie**

"She said it was okay." Meredith told Callie. And showed her the message.

 _Arizona Robbins: Its okay but I promised her ice cream._

Sofia seemed to forgot about the ice cream with Arizona. Callie stood at the lobby holding Sofia still giggling with Zola. Meredith was holding Bailey and Ellis. She looked up and saw Arizona approach the fellow. She looked at the fellow so amazed. She touched her arms again. _Damn it!_

Callie was glaring at them she didn't even hear what Meredith was saying. "Callie?" Meredith asked. "What? Sorry. What was that?" Callie still looking at Arizona and the girl with glasses. "I said where are you staying? You can stay at home. We have room for you and Sofia." Meredith said while walking out the hospital. "Thanks Mer."

They walked out, she glanced at Arizona one more time.

Callie and Meredith washed up and dressed to go to Alex's party. They settled the kids. "Have fun!" Maggie yelled as they walked out the door. Maggie can't go due to an early operation.

They arrived at Joe's noticing the karaoke machine set-up. Alex, Bailey, Ben, Owen, Amelia, Jackson, April, Richard, Arizona and the new fellow was already there.

Richard was sitting next to Amelia, both having soda. Owen was beside Amelia. Bailey and Ben was sitting together in the bar with Alex. Jackson and April were in a table with Arizona and the new fellow. Tequila was served on their table. Meredith and Callie looked at each other and settled to join Richard at their table. Callie was still avoiding Arizona. She glanced once in a while to her ex-wife.

Bailey and Ben sang the first song, Don't go breaking my heart. Everybody laughed at the sweet couple. Meredith was now talking to Alex. Amelia and Richard shared a genuine interest at the couple singing. She was still staring at Arizona. Owen sat beside her.

"I cheated on Cristina." Owen started. Callie was surprised. She didn't know that. "I'm sorry what?" Callie was still shocked. They were both her friends. And Owen loved Cristina so much. She watched them together. "You're staring." Owen said looking at Arizona too. "I made a mistake. I was hurt, and drunk. We wanted different things. I'll regret that night my whole life." Owen started. "When you said if we used up all our happy, in my mind I thought that no one could ever make me happy like Cristina did. But she told me to date, she let me go. And I tried to date. I really did. You of all people know that. I love her so much Callie. I can never let her go. But she left. And I found happiness with Amelia. And I'm happy now. I don't know if Cristina's happy for me, but I'm hoping she is. We both get what we want now."

Callie just stared at Owen. Why can't see be happy for Arizona? If this person is her person? Why? She had Penny. Arizona let her happy with Penny. Why was she feeling this way? "I feel for her. I saw myself at her when she was trying so hard to be with you. If you think she's happy Callie, let her be happy."

Callie shot the tequila in front of her. And another, and another. She placed her hand on Owen's arm. "I want her to be happy." She stood up and walked to the DJ for a song.

 **Arizona**

Callie's watching her. This was worse than the time she was staring at her when she asked her to move in.

" _Callie come on!" Arizona was still arranging her boxes. "I still need to get some of my boxes from my building." Callie came out of the room with wearing red lingerie. Arizona dropped the box on her foot. "Ouch!" Arizona squealed. "What are you wearing Calliope?! I almost had a heart attack!" Arizona was now drooling over Callie. "Are you okay?" Callie asked, still with the seductive tone. "Let me see if you broke your foot." Callie now bends down. Arizona was lusting over her hot, badass girlfriend. Callie looked up, "Its hard to see from this angle, Can you scoot up the counter?" Callie stood up pointing at the kitchen counter. Arizona squinted. "No? Okay." Callie said while stood up. She grabbed Arizona's thighs and pulled her up to the counter. Arizona moaned. Callie's strength was such a turn on. "W-what are you doing?" She can feel the tingling feeling. "I need to check your foot." Callie looked at her with those eyes. She could just melt._

" _Please remove your pants." Callie said in her doctor voice. "Why? The pants are not covering my foot." Arizona asked. "Remove your pants Dr. Robbins." Callie insisted. Arizona opened the button of her pants, zipped it open, Callie helped her to remove it. Seeing Arizona in her underwear gives Callie shivers all over her body. Callie kneeled in front of Arizona. "Please take your underwear off to Dr. Robbins." Arizona answered. "Dr. Torres, I don't think I need to remove my underwear so you can check my foot." Arizona decided to play along. "Who's the doctor here, Dr. Robbins?" Callie replied. Arizona rolled her eyes and removed her underwear. Callie could see that her girlfriend was turned on._

" _Mhm. Now you relax." Callie placed her head between Arizona's thighs. She kissed her way inside. Biting Arizona's inner thigh. Arizona moaned. She grabbed Callie's hair. Callie licked her up. She inserted a finger to tease Arizona. She picked up the pace. She added another finger. she can feel Arizona literally vibrating. Callie can feel Arizona was close. She suddenly stopped._

" _What, what's wrong?" Arizona asked catching her breath. Callie just looked at her and fucked her harder, faster. "Oh God!" Arizona screamed as she came all over Callie. She pushed Callie's head closer to her as she shakes uncontrollably. "Now I really need to check that foot." Callie said still between Arizona's legs. "What the hell was that for Calliope?" Arizona asked. "Moving in gift." Callie smiled._

She tries to occupy herself by comforting Andi, but she seemed fine. She was drinking, laughing. Callie was still staring while talking to Owen. She watched until Callie walked over the DJ. She was going to sing, Arizona always loved Callie's voice. Callie's voice was always music to her ears, it didn't help that she also have an angelic voice. She watched as Callie grabbed the microphone and looked over to her. The music started. She didn't recognize the music. She knew Callie's favorite songs, this is not one of them. So she listened.

 _Ooh, no_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"_

 _Long brown hair all down her back_

 _Cadillac truck_

 _So the hell what_

 _What's so special about that_

 _She used to model, she's done some acting_

 _So she weighs a buck 'o 5_

 _And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like_

Callie sang perfectly to the music. She stared at Arizona.

 _Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not_

 _Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got_

 _Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

 _I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

 _Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)_

 _What makes her just everything I can never be_

 _What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

 _Because I can remember when it was me_

"Now she got game." Andi whispered Arizona. She was still focused on Callie. Everybody was listening to Callie. She had a great voice. She listened to Callie's every word.

 _And now you don't feel the same_

 _I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name_

 _You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes_

 _Now you don't care I'm alive_

 _How did we let the fire die_

 _Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not_

 _Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got_

 _Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

 _I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

 _What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)_

 _What makes her just everything I can never be_

 _What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

 _Because I can remember when it was me_

 _That made you smile (me)_

 _That made you laugh (me)_

 _Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me_

 _That was your world (me)_

 _Your perfect girl_

 _Nothing about me has changed_

 _That's why I'm here wondering_

Arizona gulped. _I find her miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. I couldn't stop looking at her._ She remembered her words. She was perfect. Callie was the perfect girl.

 _What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)_

 _What makes her just everything I can never be_

 _What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

 _Because I can remember when it was me_

 _What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)_

 _What makes her just everything I can never be_

 _What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

 _Because I can remember when it was me_

 _When it was me_

 _When it was me_

 _When it was me_

Arizona can tell Callie was tearing up. But she smiled. Was she jealous? Of Andi? She laughed inside her head. She was waiting for Callie to step down so she could talk to her. Callie still stood there. Another song was starting.

 _I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me_

 _I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me_

 _I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_

 _And I feel that I must confess_

 _Even though it kills me to have to say_

 _I'll admit that I was impressed_

 _Physically just short of perfection_

 _Gotta commend you on your selection_

 _Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_

 _In the back of my mind_

 _I can't help but question_

 _Does she rub your feet_

 _When you've had a long day_

 _Scratch your scalp_

 _When you take out your braids_

 _Does she know that you like too_

 _Play PS2 till 6 in the morning_

 _Like I do_

Still watching Callie. Was this song for her? If it was, New girl? So she thinks something was going on.

The words to the song were somehow related to their relationship. Callie massages her thighs after a long day due to the hurt the prosthetic is giving her. She helps her relax whenever she takes the French braids. Callie caught her multiple times playing until the next morning.

 _I can't explain this feeling_

 _I think about it everyday_

 _And even though we've moved on_

 _It gets so hard to walk away_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

 _Walk Away, Walk Away_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

 _I can't forget how we used to be_

 _Our life from day to day_

 _Hoping maybe you'll come back_

 _And though I tell myself not to be afraid_

 _To move on but it seems I can't_

 _Though a new one has given me attention_

 _It ain't the same as your affection_

 _Though I know I should be content_

 _In the back of my mind_

 _I can't help but question_

 _Does she kiss me on the forehead_

 _Before we play_

 _Show up on my doorstep_

 _(with a bouquet)_

 _Does she call me in the middle of the day_

 _Just to say hey baby I love you_

 _Like you used to_

Arizona can see the lyrics flew in the screen. "She's definitely singing to you Arizona." April encouraged Arizona. But Arizona was just watching Callie. As if she was the only one in the room with Callie.

Arizona kisses Callie on the forehead whenever she's upset. The time when Arizona surprised Callie with flowers after she got back at Seattle Grace-Mercy West as an attending. She used to call Callie whenever she have a busy day just to say I love you.

 _I can't explain this feeling_

 _I think about it everyday_

 _And even though we've moved on_

 _It gets so hard to walk away_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

 _Walk Away, Walk Away_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

 _I'm Gonna Remember You_

 _Your Gonna Remember Me_

 _The things we did_

 _The way we shared our fantasies_

 _Just you and me_

 _My friend, my love, my family_

 _How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be_

 _Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing_

 _Sometimes I miss her and wish that it was you I'm missing_

 _Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging_

 _And I realize how much I'm bugging_

 _I miss you_

 _Walk Away, Walk Away_

 _(I'm Gonna Remember You_

 _Your Gonna Remember Me)_

 _So hard to express this feeling_

 _Cause nobody compares to you_

 _And you know she'll never love you like I do_

 _I can't explain this feeling_

 _I think about it everyday_

 _And even though we've moved on_

 _It gets so hard to walk away_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

 _Walk Away, Walk Away_

 _Remember You_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

 _(I'm gonna remember you_

 _You're gonna remember me)_

Callie rushed to get down the platform. She was crying. She grabbed her purse, Owen tried to stop her but she just walked out.

Arizona was shocked. What the hell just happened?

"Arizona, I think you should follow her." April leaned it to Arizona. Jackson nodded. Everybody was now looking at Arizona. Meredith walked towards her.

"She and Sofia are staying at my place." She tells Arizona. She looked at her friends.

"Dude just go. Tan and I will be on a hunting spree. You go hunt Torres." Alex said, he was clearly drunk.

"Robbins, if you don't go after her I'll go. She's hot." Andi gave her a nudge.

Arizona grabs her bag and called a cab. She was in front of Meredith's house. She shrugged. She was not even sure what to ask or say to Callie. She knocked on the door. Maggie answered the door.

"Dr. Robbins?" Maggie asked. "Sofia's asleep in Zola's room if you want to see her."

"That's good. Is Callie here?" Arizona asked. "She dropped by to check on Sofia then she left." Maggie answered. "Oh Okay. Can I see Sofia a bit?" Maggie let her in. She walked into the bedroom watching her daughter sleep. She kissed her on the forehead. "I love you sweetheart. "Everyday." Sofia squirmed a bit and murmured. "Everyday" This warms Arizona's heart. She walked out silently.

"Thanks Maggie." Arizona said while walking out the house. She still wonders where her ex-wife could be. _The bench._

Callie would sit there whenever she was upset. It was their bench. Arizona called a cab and went to the park. She was not surprised to see Callie spaced out there.

"You know there could be bears around it." Callie jumped up when Arizona arrived. "What the hell Arizona! I almost died of a heart attack!" Callie raised her voice. Arizona put her hands inside her pocket and walked towards Callie. "I thought you are a badass Torres?" Callie shook her head with a soft smile. She asked while looking at the space beside her ex-wife. Callie nodded so she can sit. They stared across the view.

"So?" Arizona started. "So" Callie answered. They didn't know how to start. Arizona figured to start from the beginning. "If you didn't get the voicemail, why are you here so early?" Arizona asked.

"Arizona if you don't want me here you can just say so, you can just pick up Sofia from Mer's and I'll pick her up when we leave next week." Callie stood up ready to leave. Arizona pulled her hand that Callie was forced back down.

"Callie I was just asking, we had a schedule. Can you control your temper for a second and talked to me?" Arizona snapped and looked at Callie turning her face into a guilty one.

"I got a kid earlier, Stage III Osteosarcoma. He died earlier today. The new ortho was no you. We couldn't save him. So no, I want you here. You are the best orthopedic surgeon there is, we work together well too. If you were here the chances of that boy staying alive –" Arizona paused.

"I missed you being in the hospital Callie." Arizona confessed. "We could have saved this boy."

Callie stared at Arizona. "Andi was-" Arizona was quickly cut off by Callie. "So this is about that woman!" Arizona stared at Callie with a stern look. The look that would shut Callie up. Arizona was good at that, whenever she use this look Callie would just stop and listened. "He was her brother Callie."

 _Oh._ Whenever Arizona talks about brothers, she always relates. The idea of brother breaks Arizona's heart. His brother. She adored and loved him. _Tim._ And this woman's brother just died in Arizona's table. Callie didn't say anything, she moved her hand over Arizona's hands. Arizona looked at Callie, she was just staring at her. Arizona just squeezed Callie's hand. The warmth of Callie relaxed her. They stayed like that for a while. Callie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I was not there." Callie faced Arizona. "Why did you let me go to New York with Sofia?"

Arizona was surprised with Callie's question. If she wanted to be Callie's friend she had to be honest. "You were sad, you were moping around the hospital and Sofia was always asking why you looked so sad. I wanted you to be happy Callie. I wanted you to have everything you want, deserved. All the things I couldn't give you. That maybe Penny could give you." Arizona still hated that name. Perfect pretty Penny. She wanted to be someone in Callie's life, even if they were only friends. She rather be her friend than nothing at all. The only person she loves the one she could ever love.

"Arizona" Callie whispered. She wanted to tell her that she wanted Arizona to be happy. She wanted to tell Arizona that she's letting her go. She just couldn't. She placed her head over Arizona's shoulder. "I want you to be happy too."

"Can we be friends Callie?" Arizona asked as she moves her body to face Callie. Callie looked at Arizona. "Friends." She shook Arizona's hands. They laughed for a bit. "Its super late, we should head back." Arizona stood up and offered her hand to Callie. She gracefully accepted the offer and stood up.

 **Callie**

Arizona just dropped her off Meredith's house. She crawled into the bed. She had a couple of shots and already feeling it. She woke up and dragged herself to the restroom to clean up. She read a couple of messages on her phone.

 _Penny Blake: How's Seattle? I'll have the day off tomorrow. I'll probably clean the apartment. Call me when you can. I love you._

 _Miranda Bailey: Torres how long are you in Seattle for? This guy who replaced you is stupid. Can you consult for a case?_

 _Arizona Robbins: What time can I pick up Sofia? I have a day-off today._

Callie replied to Penny and Bailey. She was fidgeting but decided to call Arizona. "Hey. Did I wake you up?" Arizona answered sleepily. "No, no. I was up few minutes ago." Callie liked the sleepy Arizona. She had a day off. She thinks maybe they can spend some time together. They were friends now, friends hang out. She knew she have a girlfriend. She knew that. She just couldn't help the feeling she was feeling.

"So what time can I pick up Sofia?" Arizona asked. "Is right now good?"

"Uhm yeah. I'll check if she's awake and I'll get her ready." Callie replied. She was trying to figure out if she could spend some time with Arizona. But Bailey asked her for a consult. It was their hospital after all. She needs to uphold the reputation.

"Super! I'll see you in 15 minutes." Arizona said. That perky voice. She missed that.

Callie walked around the house getting Sofia ready. "Sofia? Mama will be in here in a bit. Go get your bag ready." She was practically running around fixing Sofia's hair and her own. She was looking at the mirror fixing her face, combing the big waving hair.

"Is Arizona picking Sofia up? Meredith surprised Callie. "Yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes." She glanced at her watch, 5 mins left. Arizona was brought up in a military home. She was always on the dot.

"Is she picking you up too?" Meredith smiled while sipping her coffee, sitting at the counter.

"What? No! She's going out with Sofia and Bailey asked me for a consult." Callie still nervously moving.

"Mhm. Sure. Why are you so nervous?" Meredith asked playfully.

"I'm not." Callie answered looking at her watch again. "You are doing that dance you do when you are nervous." Meredith replied.

Callie remembered that. She was doing that when she was doing the presentation when Derek was the Chief. When Arizona found out that Alex slept with Callie.

" _You slept with Karev?!" Arizona yelled while slamming the door. "You never told me that!" Callie was now shaking her hips. She was nervous. I mean she did, she was also a divorcee when she met Arizona. Why was she so nervous. "I-I didn't tell you because it was way back." Callie was doing this flying hands thing with her hands. "And it didn't mean anything." Arizona crossed her arm._

 _Arizona pulled Callie towards her bedroom. She pushed Callie on to the bed without saying anything._

" _A-arizona? What are you doing?" Callie asked when Arizona straddled her. "Punishment." Arizona ripped Callie's clothes off. She fucked Callie like there's no tomorrow. Callie was still catching up what was happening, but Arizona was so good that it took her just a couple of minutes and she was going to come. Hard. So hard that she moaned so loud. Arizona didn't stop touching her, she picked up her pace, sliding her fingers inside, faster, Callie came again in a couple of seconds. Callie could feel her heart beating so fast it could explode. Callie reached Arizona's shirt to kiss her. Her girlfriend swatted her hands away._

" _No touching Calliope. You are being punished." Arizona stood up. She slowly removed her clothes. Throwing her shirt away, sliding her pants down, Callie could see Arizona's breasts. Oh my god she thought. She was so hot. Callie tried to kiss Arizona again, she pushed her away again. She bit her lips. She was craving for Arizona. "Please." She begged. Arizona raised her index fingers and wave it. "No Calliope." The temptation was too much. She could not handle it. She pulled Arizona to the bed. She was much stronger than her girlfriend._

" _Now I'm punishing you for turning me on so much."_

Callie's face was unexplainable. It was full of lust. Meredith was just watching as her friend zoned out. The doorbell rang. Callie was still standing in front of the mirror with that face. Meredith stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Meredith, is Sofia ready?" Arizona asked as she steps inside. Arizona noticed Callie was just staring at the mirror. She was confused. She looked at her ex-wife. She knows that look. "Callie?"

Callie faced Arizona, now memories of her naked body flowed in her head. It was not helping that Arizona was wearing a buttoned down shirt. She missed the top button exposing her cleavage. She was just looking at Arizona. "Did you just see Meredith naked?" Arizona asked as she points to Meredith who was just wearing a robe.

"What?! No!" Callie replied. She and Meredith looked at each other. "You have your look." Arizona questioned. "What? What look?" Callie asked. She was just thinking about Arizona. _God! Her boobs are like staring at her._ "Your seen-a-girl-naked face." Arizona looked at Callie and raised her eye brow.

"What?! I don't have a look. There's no look." Callie tries to wipe the look away but Arizona's boobs is still there. Its like jumping out of the shirt she was wearing. Meredith watched as the two women who were in an awkward conversation. "Okay Callie." Arizona teased Callie. Her ex-wife tried to play along. "Maybe because your boobs are popping out of your shirt." Callie pointed while Arizona rushed to close her unbuttoned shirt. "Woah! That's huge!" Meredith jokingly looked at Arizona too.

Arizona shook her head. "Don't worry Robbins. I don't get excited about vaginas, Callie knows that." Meredith said walking out the room.

"Sofia let's go." Arizona changed the topic. _Was Callie looking at her boobs?_ Sofia kissed Callie good bye. As they were walking out, Callie followed them to the door. "Arizona, can we have dinner later? I mean as a family you know-" She was rambling. "You know for Sofia. We are just here for a couple of days and-" Arizona finds this cute. She was nervous. "Callie, dinner would be great." Arizona winked at Callie as she walked out the house.

"You just asked your ex-wife out on a date?" Meredith walked in again. "No I didn't. Dinner. Family dinner." Callie replied. "Mm. You going to the hospital?" Meredith still teasing Callie. She pushed Callie outside towards her car. "Let's go."

 **Arizona**

Sofia and Arizona enjoyed the day together. She ignored the idea of having dinner Callie. It was going to be weird. She was having a good time shopping for her little girl, ice cream, the zoo. She just got paged. 28 weeks pregnant was involved in MVC. She was the only fetal surgeon in Grey-Sloan, she have not yet trained anyone for that specialty yet. She dropped Sofia off daycare. She assessed the patient.

"Page Tan and Grey. Book OR 2." Arizona said to the resident. "Uhm, Dr. Robbins?" The resident asked. "What?!" Arizona snapped as this was an urgent case. "Some of the nurses refuse to work with Dr. Tan." The resident said, so scared that Arizona will bite her head off. "What?! Why? Get whoever is available." She had no time to focus on anything else. She heard what the nurses were talking about, apparently Andi was sleeping around. _This was so Mark._ _Sleeping around when his sad. Well she did to at one point. Before Callie, she was very much like Andi._

She scrubbed in for the surgery. They finished the surgery, Arizona was so impressed with Andi. They saved the mom and the baby, the baby will continue to full term. The 3 doctors were scrubbing out.

"Good job in there you guys! Tan, are you interested for the fetal surgery fellowship? I could use an alternate surgeon, with Alex coming back you could be the fellow for the fetal and maternal medicine." Meredith glanced at Arizona. "Maybe, right now I just need sleep." Andi said after scrubbing out. "And hey! Stop sleeping with nurses! Next time we have to get the scalpel ourselves." Andi just shrugged and left.

"So that was what Callie was singing about." Meredith said towards Arizona. Arizona shakes her head. "I don't know anything about that Grey." Arizona replied.

"Good luck on your date later." Meredith grinned as she walks out.

 _Date? It was not a date. Was it?_

Arizona wiped her hand. She looked for Andi. She opened the door to an on-call room and found the fellow sleeping.

"Do you really think Callie was singing to me?" She lay down beside Andi. "I'm sleeping!" Andi yelled as she turned away and placed the pillow over her head. Arizona placed her hands over her stomach and started talking.

"Come on! You owe me a nurse this afternoon! Nurse Tia really?" Arizona continues. Andi mimicked Arizona's position. They are now lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"She's fun, almost as fun as her sister." They laughed. "You've been there too?" Andi teased.

"Way back! Now come on. Help me." Arizona pleaded.

"You never talked about your ex-wife. The only thing I know was the news I read over the internet. Plus that time she saw us, she was ready to kill me." Andi sat up.

"We are having dinner later, with Sofia of course. And Grey teased me that it was a date." Arizona slightly raised her head.

"I thought she had a girlfriend?" Andi asked.

 _Oh yeah, Penny. So it was not a date._

"Robbins, before I can understand all this I need all the information I need before making a comment." Arizona looked at her. She really does not open up with anyone. "Its Kyle's funeral today. So distract me."

She sat up the bed and Andi moved to the floor.

"So it started when I heard the news around the hospital, I always thought she was hot, she was called the Ortho goddess. I saw her at Joe's, she was upset and I just couldn't resist. I kissed her. And I never felt that with anyone. I got around too, a lot. There was a LOT of women. Ever since my brother died, I never let anyone in. Calliope just tore that wall apart. I don't do relationships either. Same with you. But she was different. She was the only person I love. I was scared, but happy scared you know? She wanted a kid and I was just not ready for that kind of commitment. Then the shooting happened and I was afraid of losing her that I can't just imagine life without her. Then Africa happened. I was miserable there. I never knew I could feel that way so I came back." Andi was listening to Arizona's every word.

"You, Dr. Arizona Robbins. Gave up the Carter Madison Grant?" Arizona nodded.

"I love her. Then when I came back she was pregnant with Sofia with Mark. _Mark_ , you remind me so much of him. The inappropriate sexual comments, the flirting."

Andi interrupted again. "I just thought you find me irresistible." They laughed.

"Shut up. So, I always felt a little bit left out. But I committed, I fell in love with Sofia. I asked her to marry me. Then the car accident. Then we got married, we were so happy. I got along with Mark over time. Then the plane crash." Arizona stopped.

"Are you human Robbins? It seems like you are so accident prone and you still lived." Andi teased.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Arizona was a little annoyed.

"I was so depressed. It was almost a dark room. We were getting better. We wanted another kid, I got pregnant and I lost the baby. Then Boswell came." Andi made a face.

"I cheated on Callie with her. After the amputation, I was reluctant to be with Callie. I didn't feel hot or sexy with one leg. But then Boswell knew, she flirted, she finds me hot, attractive, I was enough. And I just let go. I was so scared that I'm not enough for my wife then. And I let her down by losing our baby and I let go." Arizona paused. "I cheated on my wife, and it was not because I don't love her or anything, it was about me. She kicked me out, I used a resident so I can forget. I felt that I was going back to the Arizona I was before I met her but then she asked me to come back. We were good, then we wanted a baby. She can't have the baby due to the accident when she gave birth to Sofia. I accepted the fellowship for fetal surgery under Dr. Herman. I wanted it. It was a great opportunity. And maybe I was going to be enough for Callie."

"Oh. Under her?" Andi teased. "Are you going to let me finish?" Arizona glared. "Go, so you were under her and?" Andi teased again. Arizona shook her head.

"We went to therapy. I thought we were going to make it. We slept together the last night. But she felt suffocated. She left me. When Dr. Herman was under surgery she was there for me. I thought she missed me. But I saw her dating after. I still thought I had a chance. I was working so hard on myself to be enough for her. Then Penny. She said she was never happy like that, no one her happy like that. So I started dating. Richard offered to be my wingman. Then there was the incident with Sofia, she lied to Penny and used me as a reason. I thought then maybe, but. Then New York. Sofia was the only one I have. So I fought we her for custody. I won, but seeing her so sad, I just couldn't. I let her go. That was the only thing I can give her."

Arizona was tearing up. Andi scoots over Arizona. As she laid her head over Andi's shoulder. "Wow Robbins, I didn't know you were such a sentimental." Andi teased. "Oh shut up!" She slapped Andi's arm. "So now you are caught up, what do you think?" Arizona asked.

Andi looked at her. "I think you should love yourself. I think you should put yourself first. Make YOU happy, Love YOU. You couldn't love someone fully if you don't love yourself. Do you still love her?" Andi asked. Arizona gulped. "I do."

"Lines are a series points in a linear pattern that extends indefinitely." Andi said.

"What? Are you having a stroke?" Arizona asked as she looked at Andi.

Andi shook her head. "And an intersection is a specific point where two lines meet." Andi looks at Arizona to see if she gets the comparison. Blank.

"You have to go your separate ways. You have to live your life." Andi paused. Arizona just looks at her. "The world is a sphere Robbins. You just have to continue your way and maybe, maybe the line will meet again." Andi titled her head to check if Arizona understood.

"You are such a nerd." Arizona joked. "I'll think about your offer Robbins." Andi said as she stood up and offered her hand to Arizona. "Don't take too long, she's hot. And I have game." Andi said as they exit the room laughing.

They were walking towards the NICU when they spotted Callie. Callie watched as they walked towards her.

"Hey I was about to look for you." Callie acknowledges Arizona and ignoring Andi. "Since I'm here, Bailey asked for a consult and I'll be in surgery with Shepherd in 20 minutes. What's the arrangement for our dinner? Callie said the last few words so silently.

"I'm almost done today, I'll go pick up Sofia and go home, drop by when you are done? And this is Dr. Andi Tan, the new peds fellow. Dr. Callie Torres."

Arizona looked at Andi, then Callie. "Dr. Torres, nice to finally meet you." Andi stretched her hands to shake Callie's hand. Callie reluctantly shook Andi's hand. "Dr. Tan."

Andi moved her eyes at Callie then Arizona with a wicked smile on her face. "I have to go prep." Callie reached in and hugged Arizona then glared at Andi.

"She's feisty." Andi whispered. Callie saw Andi whispered something to Arizona and she laughed so hard while slapping Andi.

 **Callie**

 _I break bones for a living._

She was so annoyed. She has a girlfriend. But this stills pissed her off. After scrubbing in, she saw Amelia inside already. They were working on the patient. Callie was making a grunting sounds and Amelia sighed.

They looked at each other. "Did you ever move on from Robbins?" Amelia questioned Callie.

Callie widens her eyes. "What?"

Amelia sighed again and shook her head and continued to work on the patient. They were working in silence.

"Owen, he just. Did you? Move on?" Amelia asked.

"Why are you asking Shepherd?" Callie was not ready to answer that. She remembered talking to Owen last night.

"I knew she loved Yang. I heard from Meredith how in love they were. And I caught him a couple of times now checking over the computer news about Yang. How her career is going, and I wondered if he can be fully be in love with me. I know he loves me. So did you? Move on? If you can move on, he can too right?" Amelia said so frustrated.

Callie just stared at her. She was there during Owen and Cristina's relationship. She watched that. _She saved me Callie._ Words from Owen flew across her mind.

"I mean I know she was the love of his life. But, do you think I can be the love of his life? Do you think Blake can be the love of your life?" Amelia asked.

Penny was great. She was easy, she loves Callie. She was not complicated like Arizona. _Arizona_. Her great love. Mind blowing sex too. Nothing like Penny. But Penny's great. _But she was no Arizona._

"I don't know what to tell you Shepherd." Callie thought of the safest answer there is. "The only person who could answer that is Owen."

They finished the surgery without talking to each other again.

Callie went to Meredith's and prepared for dinner with Sofia and of course Arizona. She was still feeling weird. _Did you move on?_ The question echoes in her head. She replayed her times with Arizona over and over. She walked towards Arizona's house. She knocked on the door. She was so nervous. The door opened.

"Hey." Arizona opened the door. She looks hot. She looked so beautiful. Sexy. _God_. She took Callie's breath away.

"Hey." Callie answered. _How could she move on from this awesome woman._

For me, Arizona has real connection with Andi because they shared a lot of similarities. If Meredith have Cristina, Callie had Mark, I just wanted Arizona to have someone like that.

 _Inspired by Paula DeAnda's Walk Away and When It Was me._


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are awesome! Thank you.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Callie**

Arizona was dressed casually, white v-neck and a skinny jeans but Callie noticed how fit her ex-wife got. Its only been weeks since she left for New York. Her ex-wife was standing there looking all drop dead gorgeous. How was she going to survive the night without jumping on Arizona. _God! Her boobs. It was teasing her._ She needed to snap out of it. She was just lacking sex. It was not helping seeing her ex-wife, she looks hot. Was she working out? Working out with that fellow probably. No, no. She had no right to be jealous, she was a friend, co-parent, and she had Penny. Ugh. _Penny_.

"It's Arizona." Arizona said cutting her ex-wife's thought.

"What?" Callie asked. Why was she saying her name? She knows her name obviously. She wanted to moan her name. Damn it. Stop staring at her like she's a piece of meat.

"It's Arizona" She repeated her name again. _Why was she saying that?_ Callie looked at her confused.

"I know that. Why are you saying your name Arizona?" Callie said, she was still looking at the goddess in front of her.

"You said Penny?" Arizona replied. Shit. She must have said her thoughts out loud. Quick, find a loop hole.

"Uh? Penny said hello." Callie said with a questionable grin. _What?! Really? That's the best thing you can come up with?_

"Okay? Hello back I guess?" Arizona wondered why Penny would ever say anything to her. Annoyed at the idea but she still is clueless why the brunette was not looking at her directly. Then she followed her ex-wife's eyes. _Oh. Is she staring at my chest?_ The last time she was staring at her like a piece of meat was after the car crash. Callie was always staring with this weird look. The I-want-to-rip-your-clothes-and-fuck-you look.

 _They are always cooking. She thought her wife was waking her up for a good morning sex. They hadn't had sex since she got so bloated being pregnant with Sofia. She love, adore her kid and Mark? He was a great father to Sofia. But why are they always around? She couldn't even get an orgasm, not even an O. And my wife? She's always with Sofia, or cooking with Mark. Was she even interested to have sex again? Its been too long. Long._

 _Arizona was wearing this blouse that showcases her breast, she was drooling. Over her wife. "Callie?" Arizona asked as her wife was in some sort of stroke. "What was that?" Callie asked while she licked her lips imagining to lick her wife up. "I asked if you wanted steak or salmon for dinner? Mark bought this wine that could go with either of it." Arizona said with a curled eye brows. Callie was acting weird. Her wife was talking about food again. God. I want her for dinner._

" _Ugh. Whatever!" Callie said shrugging and walked away._

" _What was that about?" Mark walked just in time to see Callie storm off. "Did she pick the steak? I got this great marinate recipe over the internet!" He said excitedly._

" _I-I just asked her that and she said 'Whatever!' and left." Arizona was rambling._

 _Mark looked puzzled. Then he looked at Arizona. "Maybe you should fix your shirt Robbins, you aren't breastfeeding for those to jump out." He pointed at Arizona's chest._

" _Ew Mark! Go get the steak! I'll see you at home." Arizona waved her hands._

 _Callie arrived at their apartment with beer and pizza. She was ending this dry streak. She told Mark to baby sit so she could have sex with her wife. Finally._

" _Pizza and beer can wait right?" Callie said while kissing Arizona, grabbing her ass and pushing her towards the bedroom. "Uh-huh." Arizona could only say with this kind of situation. That's why she was so frustrated. They have not a lot of sexy-time lately due to Sofia and the cooking. She let her wife get her way with her. Callie ripped her clothes off, kissed her all over her neck, her boobs, she was sucking so hard that Arizona released a little whimper. She threw Arizona's clothes off to the floor, she placed herself between her wife's legs. Pinning it up and settled in on her shoulders. She didn't say anything, she licked Arizona up, she teased her wife's entry point up to her clit, she moved a little slower the second time and sucked on the clit when she got there._

" _Callie! Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Arizona yelled. Callie ignored her wife and continued to lick her. This was the dinner she wanted. Arizona grabbed her wife's hair, shivering to every move her wife made, she was so close. She pulled Callie's face up. She removes the clothes that was still in her way. Callie looked at her like she was crazy. "I want to come all over you." She said seductively. Callie quickly obliged. She placed her hips in front of Arizona, she was wet. Dripping wet. She moved towards her wife. Damn, her mind went blank feeling her wife's wetness against her. "God!" Arizona reached her limit and came all over her wife, Callie was not stopping. As she feels Arizona's orgasm she wanted her more, she was moving faster, harder against her wife, her wife was moaning uncontrollably until she came too. She dropped down to Arizona's chest, catching her breath. "I think I just died there. That was-" Callie couldn't finish, Arizona kissed her. "Awesome!"_

 _They went out in their robes and ate the cold pizza, drank a couple of beers and talked about the neck Callie built. She looked at her wife. "Ready for desert?" Callie asked as Arizona raised her eye brows._

 _Her wife yelled while running towards the bedroom. "Round two! Fight!" Callie laughed at her wife's gamer antics and followed._

 **Arizona**

The time she had this look was the time when they were first married and had Sofia. They weren't getting any. _She's not getting any in New York?_ Callie was always up for sex. Was Penny so busy? Okay, no, thinking about her ex-wife with her girlfriend is not a good idea. Callie touching another woman or man always bothered her. _Focus on yourself first._ Andi's words echoed. Still, are they having problems? Stop. They were friends. Act like it!

"Calliope, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Arizona teased. Friends tease friends, right?

Callie was caught. Staring at that boobs. _God, she loves that boobs._ "What? I'm not." Callie lied. "They are good boobs." Callie whispered while walking inside the house.

"What was that?" Arizona heard. "Me dijo que eran buenas tetas." (I said they were good boobs) Callie said in Spanish. She knows that Arizona didn't understand it and she also knows how her ex-wife was turned on whenever she speaks in Spanish.

 _Callie was watching Arizona dress up for dinner. She was wearing a red dress. "Dios, te ves tan Hermosa!" (God, you look so beautiful!) She said to her wife, she wanted to tear that dress up and take Arizona to bed._

 _Arizona shook her head, she knew that look. "Come on Calliope, we have dinner reservations." She offered her hands to Callie, pulling her off the bed. Callie was resisting like a kid. "I don't wanna go anymore!" Callie said in her pouty voice. Arizona smirked, her wife was acting out. She was a peds surgeon. She deals with kids everyday, she knew how to handle one. She leaned towards Callie's ear._

" _Calliope. If you take me to dinner now, I will let you rip this dress off and see that I'm not wearing anything under it." Arizona whispered in her seductive voice. Callie grunted so loud but followed Arizona towards the door. At least maybe she could sneak in under the dress during dinner._

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll go get Sofia and we can go." Arizona walked towards the hall. Callie looked around and saw the mess in the living room. She laughed. _Definitely the work of Hurricane Sofia_.

Arizona and Sofia walked hand in hand towards Callie. "Little miss here can't decide on what to do." Arizona said while looking at their daughter.

"Pizza and movie Mama!" Sofia exclaimed. She got the looks from Callie and Mark, but this kid's perkiness and vocabulary, she was a 5 year old Arizona. Callie looked at Arizona trying to get what the plan was.

"We could order in? Then Hurricane Sofia can tell me all about her try out!" Arizona stated and kneeled to kiss Sofia.

"Awesome! Yay!" Sofia yelled. Callie nodded. She loves family dinner. Sofia sat on the couch and watch a Disney movie while waiting for their food.

"Wine?" Arizona asked grabbing a bottle from the counter and shaking it in front of Callie. She smiled. Arizona gave her a glass and sipping on her own glass. The two women respectfully smiled at each other not know what to talk about. Callie had a lot of things to ask Arizona, about her history, the stories told by Joanne, or this fellow who appears to be anywhere with Arizona.

They sat beside their daughter who was focused on the movie.

"We are friends right?" Callie breaks the silence. Arizona looked at her.

"Yes we are." She replied with a soft smile.

"So we can be completely honest with each other?" Callie was nervously sipping her wine.

"Yes Callie. We can be honest with each other. What's on your mind?" Arizona asked as she figures that Callie was going to ask something.

 _You, you are on my mind._ Snap out of it. Callie decided to go for it. If they were friends, Arizona would talk to her right?

"You never told me about Joanne. I knew she was your first girlfriend and all, but you never told me your story. You didn't tell me about anything girlfriends, not until Colleen was leaving." Callie rambled.

Arizona knew this would come up, she never knew Joanne was working in New York. Well she didn't really noticed or pay attention to it. She needed to clear the air. And she wants Callie to be her friend. She needed to be honest. She sighed and sipped her drink. _Here goes nothing._

"Because there's nothing to tell." Callie squinted at her ex-wife. Arizona couldn't get away. She shook her head and another sigh.

"We move a lot when I was young, Tim and I had each other so we didn't really need to be close with anyone. Well Nick, but that's a different story. When we were old enough to date, we just dated for fun. We knew getting close to anyone would suck when we leave so we never did. Tim was good with the ladies, so am I." Arizona boldly said and earned a laugh from Callie.

"One day, my parents were out, I took Joanne home for you know?" Callie raised her eye brow. She had met this woman. _Ugh_

"Then my parents got so earlier than expected and kind of caught us. I got the whole name calling. But they was not mad at me for having a girl there, I mean they were mad because we sneaked in and was making out on their couch but not because I was with a girl." Arizona looked at Callie. "Then we had to move again, we met again at Hopkins. We started to hang out, then Tim." Callie reached Arizona's hand and squeezed it. She knew how Arizona felt whenever she talks about her brother.

"She was never my girlfriend. I'm not justifying what I did back then. I just kind of fell into routine, meet, flirt and you know." Arizona struggles for words. Her ex-wife would think she's a total slut. And the hand holding is not helping the nerves. "She told me she loves me, that she was going to be there. But I was out of it. I can't. I didn't feel the same. She was the first one to meet my parents because of an unfortunate situation, not because I wanted her to meet them." Arizona looked at Callie searching for a reaction.

"If Joanne was not your first girlfriend, who was?" Callie asked. _How did that not come up with a marriage?_

Arizona looked at Callie with such a guilty face. She pouted at Callie.

"I thought we were going to be honest? Come on Arizona. What's her name? I wouldn't know her even if you tell me." Callie asked. She still does not understand.

Arizona looked at the floor then shook her head. "Calliope."

"What? Come on, I told you about my first boyfriend!" Callie raised her voice a little.

"Calliope Torres." Arizona was looking at the ceiling now.

"What Arizona? I told you, I wouldn't judge." Callie was so persistent. Arizona looked at her intently. Then Callie got it. _Oh_. Calliope Torres was the name of her first girlfriend.

Callie opened her mouth and Arizona was shaking her head. _How come? Arizona was hot as hell. How come no one even dared?_ Callie was going to say something but her ex-wife answered already before she can ask.

"I date. I don't do girlfriends." Arizona confessed.

"But you asked me if I was your girlfriend?" Callie asked.

"I did." Arizona stood up to get the wine.

"And you asked me to marry you?" Callie continued.

"I did." Arizona filled her glass up and offered Callie some more.

"You never asked anyone?" She asked again.

"No." Arizona was now filling Callie's glass. Avoiding looking at her.

Callie just stared at Arizona, she thought it over. How Arizona was so committed to their relationship. Well aside from leaving her at the airport and the cheating. That was a moment of weakness from her ex-wife.

Wait, if she never had girlfriends? Was she the first one she ever love? She was not ready to hear that yet. She'll divert this one. Callie sipped her wine.

"So how many dates were there exactly?" Callie asked as the doorbell rang, Arizona looked at her then stood up to receive the food they ordered.

"We need more than a night to discuss that Calliope."

 **Callie**

 _Wow. That many? God. She must have had a quite a game before._

As the food arrived, they moved to the dining table. Sofia ran the conversation about her new team mates, how she played and scored a goal. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company. To any other people who would see this scene would think they are one happy family.

They went back to the living room and watched a random show on tv. Sofia drifted off right between her parents. Callie laughed so hard when they saw the position Sofia was in.

"She looks exactly like you!" Callie was still laughing at her daughter. Arizona smiled and adored her daughter for a while before picking her up. "I'll tuck her in."

Arizona carried Sofia towards the bedroom and Callie followed. She loves watching Arizona take care of their kid.

"I miss your hugs and kisses Mama." Sofia mumbles as Arizona pulled the blankets over her daughter.

"I miss your hugs and kisses to sweetheart." Arizona reached in and hugged Sofia tightly and kisses her in the forehead. Callie watched this interaction and it warms her heart.

"Good night. I love you everyday Sofia." Arizona said as she caressed Sofia's hair. "I love you everyday too Mama." Sofia drifted off to sleep in a couple of minutes. She heard a sigh.

"Echaba de menos sus abrazos y besos también." (I missed your hugs and kisses too)

She turned around. Arizona stood up and saw Callie standing by the door watching them. She smiled and walked out the hall closing the door half way.

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

"I said I should go now, Mer's going to bring me back to the hospital early tomorrow for another consult." Callie lied.

"Okay, let me walk you out." Arizona walked towards the front door.

"I had a great time Arizona. Thank you." Callie said as she faced her ex-wife, she was now standing outside the door, Arizona was holding the door.

"I did too." Arizona replied. She didn't know how to end this, does she kiss her on the cheek? Hug? Hand shake? No. That's too formal. She leaned in and hugged Callie.

Her ex-wife was happy to oblige. "Good night Arizona." She whispered.

"Good night Callie." They hugged each other for a few seconds, but before they released each other, Arizona whispered

"Te puedo dar abrazos y un beso demasiado si se les ha perdido suficiente." (I can give you hugs and kissed too if you missed them enough.)

They pulled away from each other. Arizona was smiling from ear to ear and her ex-wife stood there frozen. With a shocked look from her face, she blushed. Arizona spoke in Spanish. She was saying all this stuff in Spanish, did she understand everything she said tonight? _Shit shit shit!_

"What?! Arizona do you-" Callie stammers. Arizona was still grinning.

"Dulces sueños, Calliope." Arizona said while winking at her ex-wife, as she closed the doors.

Arizona speaking Spanish. _God that was hot!_ Did she understand what she was saying earlier. _Damn!_

 _Beep beep._

She pulled up her phone and saw a message.

 _Penny Blake: I started cleaning today when I got home and saw a box in Sofia's room. I think we should talk when you get back here._

 _Well shit._

 **Arizona**

She woke up with a little girl staring at her. She almost jumped out the bed.

"Mama, can I see Zola?" Sofia still rubbing her eyes at this point.

"Of course sweetheart. Let's get you ready! But, breakfast first!" Arizona replied. She was too happy to have her little girl home. Even if she disrupts the whole house. She was so thankful to Callie for bringing her into her life. _Oh God. Callie._ She was flirting with Callie. Callie has a girlfriend. _What the fuck Robbins!_

She continued her day trying to push down the idea of her flirting with Callie. She prepared Sofia's breakfast. She took a bath after Sofia. She dropped Sofia off daycare as part of her daughter's request.

She was paged into the ER. A lot of tiny humans. Right after a surgery she walked into the attending's lounge for coffee. She needed one. She stopped. She dropped her jaw. Callie was changing into her scrubs. This is not good. She just saw her ex-wife half naked. She involuntary licked her lips.

Callie saw her licking her lips as she turned around. They both just stared at each other not knowing what to say. Arizona's eyes was so wide, she gulped and pointed at the coffee machine. "Coffee."

Callie's eyes followed Arizona as she moves towards the coffee machine across the room. Arizona smiled and carried her coffee out the hall without saying anything.

Seeing Callie naked was imprinted on her. _No. No. Damn it!_ She has a girlfriend.

She ran up the peds floor, she saw a friendly face sitting in the hallway floor leaning her back to the wall, one leg was resting on the other.

"Tan!" Arizona yelled. The fellow looked up. Arizona sat beside her, fidgeting over her coffee. Andi grabbed the cup and sipped on it. Arizona looked at her as she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I saw Callie naked." Andi looked at her like she was a ghost. "You slept with her?" Andi questioned.

"No! She was changing at the lounge." Arizona answered.

"So you are a stalker now?" Andi teased as she sipped the coffee.

"No! You know what? Get your own coffee!" Arizona snatched the cup as she stood up.

Andi followed. As they notice some interns and nurses watched them. "Wait! Is that it? You just saw her naked and you are panicking?"

"Not exactly." Arizona whispered. "I kind of flirted."

"You what? How can you kind of flirted?" Andi was now exaggerating whispering, she was mimicking Arizona. They didn't notice the boy intern.

"Uhm. Dr. Robbins? Dr. Tan?" The intern interrupted the two doctors.

"WHAT?!" They said simultaneously.

The intern almost peed himself. He was looking at the new attending and the Chief of two departments and owner of the hospital. His bosses.

The intern gulped. "Dr. Torres was asking for a peds consult down in the ER." He was trembling but is was not being noticed. The women looked at each other.

Arizona was pleading. Andi rolled her eyes. "Fine! But you owe me!" As she grabbed the coffee from Arizona. "Come on little boy!" She pulled the intern.

Arizona hid in her office.

 **Callie**

Arizona just saw her changing. What the hell. How weird will it be today? Ugh. She needs coffee too. "Where the hell are all the cups?!" She yelled to herself. She saw an intern walked by. Thank God she didn't have to get the coffee cups herself. "You! Get the coffee cups! Run!" Callie scared the intern away. She was not in the mood. The intern came back with the white cups.

"Are you kidding me?! Get the one with the logo! This are for patients!" It was just cups. How can you mess that up.

"There's no more cups like that in stock Dr. Torres." The intern stammers.

"Ugh! Can this day get any worst. Go!" As she fixed herself a cup she got a page to the ER.

She ran to the ER. "What do we have?" She yelled as she wears her gloves.

"4 year old male, multiple lacerations, fractured pelvis and tibia." Resident stated as she grabs the portable ultra sound. 4 year old? Peds case.

"Page peds!" Callie replied. She was going to spend time with her ex-wife after that awkward moment last night.

She was working on the kid when someone opened the curtain, she was expecting Arizona but she saw Andi fixing her eye glasses with an intern behind her.

"Is that Arizona's coffee? Callie asked as she saw the cup in Andi's hand. Andi removed the cup from her lips and throwing it in the nearby bin. That just confirmed Callie's question.

"What do we have here?" Andi asked as she slipped the gloves. The resident repeated the situation. Callie continued working on the patient.

"Dr. Tan." The intern whispered. "What?" Andi replied. Not looking anywhere but the patient.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Intern asked silently.

"Now?" Andi asked.

Callie ignored the people around her.

"Shoot." Andi said. Hoping this will avoid her talking to her friend's ex-wife.

"Uhm I heard rumors about you. The nurses were talking about your, uhm techniques?" Intern asked as he draws blood from the kid. Andi raised her head to look at the intern. Callie continues to ignore them

"What are you asking here?" Andi asked.

"Uh, I got this girlfriend. And I haven't you know? I was going to ask how? Like a step by step instructions" Intern looked at her like a lost puppy. Andi shook her head.

"Fine, I'll shower some wisdom. First, you kiss her lightly. Pull back and look at her eyes. Kiss her neck. Make sure you breathe in to her ears. Go down near her collar bone, kiss it lightly then run your tongue over it. Make sure your hands are in her lower back." Andi said it so quietly hoping Callie wouldn't hear. But she was listening, she was not looking but she listened.

"Then?" The intern asked.

"Then nothing. After that, she'll tell you what to do. Or she'll show you. With me, they always do. But you got to have a face and body like mine." Andi teased the intern. This was weird. But it distracted her from Callie who apparently looked at her, like she was going to break every bone in her body. She looked too then went back to the patient. Callie did the same thing.

"Did Dr. Robbins like that?" The intern whispered to Andi but it was loud enough that Callie heard. The intern didn't know that Callie was Arizona's ex-wife.

Andi and Callie raised their head and looked at intern with such emotion, if someone could die of looks this intern would have just drop dead.

Callie looked at the fellow who's jaw dropped and then moved her eyes to Callie.

 _Callie was ready to kill someone._

I took Spanish classes but never really learned it that much, I thought it was a lovely but all Spanish phrases up there are just translated via google. Apologies to the people who actually knows the language if its wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys! I am so sorry about the Spanish phrases that didn't make sense in the last chapter. And really thank you for offering to help!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Callie**

Aside from the weird, strangely arousing moment with Arizona the night before, the upcoming talk with Penny and now this moron intern and Arizona's fellow talking about their steamy sex or whatever. She could certain kill someone right now.

"I'm a badass orthopedic surgeon, best in my field. Do you know what that means?!" Callie snapped at the intern who was still confused why the two doctors were in a weird situation.

Andi was still looking at Callie shocked then turned it in a smirk which annoyed Callie even more.

"I break bones for a living! Stop talking about sex or the next one in the table will be you!" Callie yelled at the intern while tearing off the gloves. "Page me when the lab results are done." And stormed off.

She wondered around the hospital trying to cool off. She found an empty storage room. She slammed the door and shook the tray with supplies to release the anger in her.

"Woah!" Someone said in the back of the room. Callie looked where the sound came from and saw Meredith. "What's gotten into you?" Meredith said while picking up the supplies which fell.

"Nothing! Nothing has gotten into me. Nothing has gotten into me in a long time!" Callie said, she was so frustrated and the images of this fellow and Arizona was infuriating.

"Okay? You miss your girlfriend that much? I mean you've only been there for a couple of days? Are you so hard up?" Meredith said handing the last item on her hand to Callie. She looked at Callie with questioning.

"No. That's not the case." Callie leaned on the wall and gradually sat down. "I just worked with Arizona's new whatever she is." Meredith sat beside her in silence.

"Callie, you left her. You were the one who divorced her. You guys when to court. She gave you Sofia even after the court sided with her." Meredith said in her normal tone.

"I know, and after all my lawyer said to her. I know Mer. I just, I was standing there while this intern asked sex instructions to that fellow, instructions! I mean-" Callie sighed. "Then he asked if Arizona like that, and, I know. I know Arizona so well.  
She would have loved that." She exhaled.

 _Callie came home from a long shift and found Arizona reading a medical journal in bed. "Hey." Callie dropped her bag beside the night stand and sat beside Arizona. "Hi Calliope." Arizona kissed her girlfriend in the cheeks and continued to read the journal which raised Callie's eye brow. "Did you have dinner?" Callie stood up and walked towards the bathroom to change. She heard Arizona response from the bathroom. "Mm." She walked back in in her pajamas. She saw Arizona still reading. She went to the foot of the bed and crawled over Arizona's legs. "Are you really going to ignore your hot girlfriend?" Callie asked as she ran her hands over Arizona's legs, thighs and kissed her stomach lightly. "Mm." Arizona was so focused on the journal and didn't notice the question. "Arizona!" Callie called annoyed at the lack of appreciation. "Mm." She crawled under the journal Arizona was holding, she kissed her on the lips lightly. She moved towards Arizona's ear, she breathe on it, she kissed her neck and sucked it, she moved down to the collar bone and kissed it as she traced the kiss with her tongue. Arizona dropped the journal. She pushed Callie to the other side of the bed. She straddled her girlfriend, she kissed Callie so hard, she bit her lower lip and pulled it as she looked at Callie. "You distracted me."_

 _She pulled Callie's shirt up and threw it on the floor. Arizona licked her lips at the sight of Callie's body. She kissed Callie's neck, she pulled the bra over, she sucked on it, Callie couldn't speak. She was so aroused, little kissed turned her girlfriend in to a raging teenager, a horny teenager. Arizona didn't talked, she was kissing Callie all over, she sucked Callie's side right under her breasts. Gaining a moan from her girlfriend, she slipped her hands inside Callie's pajamas. She ran her fingers over the underwear and felt the wet cloth. She teased it for a bit but can't contain it. "Arizona." Callie moaned as she squeezed Arizona's shoulders and scratched it a bit. Arizona couldn't take it anymore, she slipped her hand past the wet underwear. She played with the clit, she can feel the movement from Callie and she inserted her finger and thrust it hard. "Holy mother of-!" Callie yelled. Callie moved against Arizona's finger as she inserted another one more finger, she moved faster. Callie slumped down on Arizona's neck and bit it as she came. "God! What was that for?!" Arizona smiled with that super awesome magic smile, "You, being so sexy."_

"She loves that move." Callie said silently. Meredith placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Callie." Meredith said as Callie stood up and left.

 **Arizona**

Arizona was still hiding in her office when Andi knocked on the door. "Robbins you will not believe what happened in the ER." Andi sat on the couch across Arizona's desk.

"What?" Arizona asked as she moves some files around. "The intern with the weird hair asked me for some advice, you know about my game?" Andi was smirking and giggling.

"Your game?" Arizona asked. "Instructions! To make any girl putty in your hands, come on." Andi replied.

"Okay and?" Arizona still not interested on this part, she thought it had something to do with Callie.

"Well, I was being generous so I did. Then he asked if Dr. Robbins like that." Andi was laughing uncontrollably. Arizona still does not get it, wait, Callie was the one who page. She was there.

"Oh my god!" Arizona said in realization that Callie heard everything. "She didn't. She absolutely did." Andi was still laughing her ass out while Arizona was thinking what was Callie's reaction.

"And now everyone else will think that. God." Arizona said, the hospital after all is a gossipy place.

"And with that let's drink!" Andi said ignoring the confusion on Arizona's face.

"Not anytime soon, I have Sofia until she leaves for New York." Arizona replied, picking up her things and bag to head out.

"Fine, I go use some of that techniques here." Andi stood up alongside Arizona.

They walked together until the end of the hallway. "Please stop sleeping with our scrub nurses, I can't have them walking out of the OR everytime you are scrubbing in with me." She pressed the elevator buttons. While the doors were closing Andi yelled.  
"No promises!"

Arizona picked Sofia up from the daycare and spent the night finger painting with her daughter. They had dinner and know cuddled up in the couch.

"Mama?" Sofia looked up from the TV towards her mother. Arizona muted the TV.

"Yes honey?" She said while stroking her daughter's hair. It was a habit, whenever Sofia was lying on her mother's lap, Arizona would stroke her hair, as a sign of comfort.

"Why can't we stay here? You are here, Zola and Bailey are here." Sofia stated.

"Because you live with your mom and Penny in New York now silly." Arizona tasseled on Sofia's hair. She wanted to lighten the mood. Her kid was opposed on the idea of leaving, her best friend was here. Her mama is here. Seattle is her home. Sofia pouted.  
It was hard for the little girl to move, everything was different there. She just stared at Arizona not sure what was in her mind.

"Come on Hurricane, time for bed." Arizona pulled Sofia up and carried her in her room. She didn't say anything. Sofia pulled the teddy bear to her, her mama pulled the blankets over her daughter. She sat down beside Sofia and continues to stroke her  
hair.

"I know its hard, me and your Uncle Tim moved around when Grandpa move jobs. But we always tried to make friends anywhere we are. If I can do it, you can too sweetheart." Arizona said looking at her daughter to agree.

Sofia still had that pout on her face but her mama's hand was so comforting and she slowly drifted off.

 **Callie**

Callie was thinking about everything that has happen in just a couple of days being back in Seattle. She was walking around aimlessly. She just finished the consult that Bailey and Grey requested her for. She remembered she needed to talk to Penny, she  
was still dreading the conversation she needs to have with her girlfriend. She picked up her phone and texted Penny.

 _Callie Torres: Hey, I got pulled into a back to back surgery. How have you been?_

Beep. Beep.

Penny replied quickly to the message

 _Penny Blake: I'm fine. Do you have time to talk now?_

 _Callie Torres: Yeah, I'll go somewhere quiet so we can talk. Give me 5 minutes._

Callie walked around and saw an on-call room on the right side, she decided to make her call there, if Penny was upset about the box it wouldn't be a quiet argument. She slowly walked through the room staring at her phone, pondering if she was ready to  
talk to Penny. Of course she kept all the things Arizona gave her, she didn't know what to do with it. She just couldn't find it in her heart to throw those things away, she raised her hands towards her chest, tracing the old place where her heart  
necklace were.

She looked up as she heard moaning from the bed. This is a hospital, not a freaking strip club. She thought when the face of the person lying down registered in her head. Short hair with eye glasses. Arizona's fellow was lying down fucking some blond. _Blond._ Her  
face went pale as she saw a naked woman with blond hair on top of Arizona's fellow. She could easily freak out now. She wanted to drag Dr. Tan's hair and throw her over the roof of the hospital. She was in rage.

She didn't spend any second to waste. She grabbed a blanket on the top bunk and threw it over the blond on top of Dr. Tan. She picked her up with ease and walked out the room with the blond covered in a blanket.

"This is beneath you Arizona!" Callie yelled as she paced towards a nearby supply closet. She locked the door not wanting anyone walking in while she pulled a fresh navy scrubs from the shelf. "Honestly I don't get it, what do you see in-" Callie stop  
and stared at the woman in front of her.

Callie was so mad, she didn't noticed the tattooed ass of the blond, and with two legs. This is not Arizona.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else." Callie turned away while handing over the scrubs she had in her hand.

The woman simply grunted and changed. She left Callie in the storage room.

How could she do this? They are over, but seeing the fellow with a blond woman sends her in to a blinding rage. How come this affects her so much. They were already divorced for a long time. She didn't have any problem like this before. Plus she had Penny.  
Penny, Arizona never had a Penny. Arizona didn't date, not in front of her maybe? But she hadn't seen Arizona with someone since they broke up. Seeing Arizona with someone, it was torture. Was she feeling like this when she dated? _Oh god._ She  
dated some, she even flaunted it in the hospital. She even saw Arizona's eyes when she was caught kissing steak knives. Did Arizona felt the same way? She had to know. She wanted to know.

She paced across the room. She was dialing Arizona's number when her pager rang. _911_

She ran towards the ER and saw Owen. "You paged?" Callie asked as she was handed a chart.

"27 male with multiple blunt trauma, Get an OR ready!" Owen wheeled the patient with Callie trailed after him. They scrubbed in. When the patient was stable Owen asked the nurse to turn on the speakers. With the music around them echoes the OR, Callie  
looked at Owen.

"You listen to music now?" Callie teased trying to get Arizona off her mind.

"Cristina suggested it. She and Meredith always dance around when they are not feeling it. It relaxes me somehow." Owen said as he reached for the tool beside him.

Callie was still analyzing the situation, he was there when her divorced Arizona. After Owen's pep talk during Karev's party, she wanted to continue the talk with him.

"Did you ever got over Cristina?" Callie asked. She remembered Amelia's concern. Not only that, she wanted an insight with her current relationship with Arizona.

"I don't think I'll ever get over Cristina. She saved me Callie, she helped me with my PTSD. She was the one who calmed me down. She loved me even though I choked her, she loved me even when I didn't like myself. I cheated on her and she still wanted  
me to be happy, she wanted me to date." Owen continued working on the patient. "Amelia makes me happy and I love her. But Cristina will always be-" he trailed.

"Cristina." Callie finished Owen's sentence. She sighed. "No matter what Amelia do, no matter how hard she or you try, Cristina will always be your Cristina."

Owen just looked at Callie and smiled sadly. "Do you think she feels the same way?" Callie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not. She left." Owen shook his head.

"If she said she still loves you, if she came back, what would you do?" Callie asked. Owen looked at her, he was not sure.

"I don't know Callie. Before she left, I dated Emma. She was willing to give me everything I wanted. But all I wanted was Cristina." Owen closed the patient up. They were scrubbing out in silence when Owen broke the silence, "If she still loves me, I  
would want to know."

Callie ponders this for a minute. Arizona was her everything. She was her world. _Was? Was it in the past?_ "If you did know that she still loves you, would you be with Amelia?" Callie waited for an answer. Owen finished scrubbing out. "I honestly  
don't know Callie." Owen crossed his arms. "I don't know."

Callie finished scrubbing and looked at Owen. "She's not here anymore, she left. So I don't have to know." Owen smiled and left Callie alone.

Callie wanders around and thinks about all that has happened when she came back. It was a whirlwind. She was stressed, she was exhausted. She got changed and walked to the hospital lobby and picked up her phone. It rang.

"Hey, I had a horrible day, can we talk?" Callie said through the phone.

"Of course."

 **Arizona**

Callie just called and asked her if they could talk. Who was she to deny that to her ex-wife? She was leaving in a couple of days, might as well use that time. She missed Callie. She missed seeing her around, but she had to let her go so she can be happy.  
She was avoiding her that day due to the unexplainable flirting she did the night before, but she was leaving soon.

After a few minutes, Callie showed up in her door with her favorite wine in hand.

"Hey. I just tuck Sofia in if you want to her." Arizona said while inviting Callie in. "I'll go get some glasses."

Callie handed the wine over and walked to Sofia's bedroom. She watched Callie walked, she tilted her head a bit staring at Callie ass as she swayed over the hall. _Hot._

Callie walked back as she filled two glasses. "What happened?" Arizona asked curious if Callie was upset about what Andi told her.

"Well, I thought I was on a vacation." Callie said as she sipped her wine. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Arizona didn't know what Callie wanted to ask, they spend the night talking about her. But she is trying to be Callie's friend so she caved.

"Sure, but I get to ask questions to your questions too." Arizona smiled.

Callie squinted at Arizona. "Fine. But I get to go first!" Callie wanted the conversation to start lightly, she didn't want to ask about the fellow nor the idea floating on her mind after talking to Amelia and Owen.

Arizona shook her head and smiled. She nodded and gave her ex-wife the go ahead to question her.

"What's the number?" Callie asked.

"What number?" Arizona sipped her wine confused about the question.

"Dates! Fling! Whatever!' Callie raised her voice not looking at Arizona. She felt jealous even asking the question.

"Callie." Arizona said with a tone.

"What? You can ask that too. I mean after you answer mine first." Callie stated. She was nervous if Arizona would ask, she did got around the hospital before she met Arizona, she even married an intern.

"Callie, you sure you want to know? Because if you heard the answer you can't unhearit." Arizona was mentally counting the women she slept with. "Wait, is it dates or you know? Arizona asked as she came up with the number, trying to prevent the  
inevitable.

"Did you sleep with everyone you dated?" Callie asked. She was scared to ask, she knew that Arizona was a hot, awesome woman. She could have anyone.

"Well-" Arizona started when Callie's hand raised in front of her face.

"No no! I don't want to know." Callie rushed before Arizona can tell her. "Just tell me, double digits?"

Her ex-wife sipped her coffee with a guilty smile on her face. "Three digits?!" Callie yelled as she glared at her ex-wife.

"You told me you don't want to know! My turn." Arizona asked as she finished her wine. That question was too awkward to finish. Callie grunted. "Hey, I get to ask another."

"No, no you don't. You asked, I was going to answer but you didn't want to hear it. My turn." Arizona replied.

"Uh-uh. That one is vetoed. I get to go first! You told me." Callie implied.

"Go ahead." Arizona shook her head due to the stubbornness of her ex-wife.

Callie just took a nose dive with that question, if she would ask the important thing in her mind she had to ease her in. "Maybe we can have a rule?" Callie asked.

"Rule? What kind?" Arizona asked.

"We each get a question, we can answer it or not, but if you and I don't want to answer the question, you or I will drink one shot." Callie stood up and reach for the tequila on Arizona's cabinet with two shot glasses and raised it in front of Arizona  
for permission. She nodded and Callie proceeded to pour a shot on the glass and hand it over Arizona.

"What? There's no question yet!" Arizona pushed the shot back.

"There was! You didn't answer it!" Callie replied pushing the shot back.

"That's unfair, you didn't want to hear it." Arizona pouted. She took the shot and drank it, she shrugged.

"First kiss?" Callie asked.

"Carmela, Junior High, under the bleachers." Arizona answered. "You?"

"Dave, Second year highschool. Beach party." Callie replied. "First time?"

"First time to what?" Arizona teased. Callie rolled her eyes. "Your first time."

Arizona tried to reach the tequila bottle to pour a shot but Callie pulled it away. "It's not a hard question Arizona." Callie said annoyed.

"Fine. Bianca, she was the daughter of our neighbor when I was in high school." Arizona sipped her wine.

"And?" Callie asked. "Come on Arizona, it was in the past. We had sex a lot since then, many many times." They did have loads of sex when they were together. Loads of it.

"Are we really going to talk about our sex life Calliope?" Arizona asked seductively which sends Callie's skin to shiver.

"Just tell me Arizona. Please?" She pleaded. Arizona couldn't resist the request. The tone of the request turned her on. She needed to restrain herself.

"Fine." Arizona rolled her eyes and stared at Callie directly. "She was spending her summer vacation, she always went out and sun bathed beside their pool. I could see her directly from my room and one day she saw me staring, I thought she was going to  
be mad but she smiled. During the barbeque afternoon hosted by her parents, she approached me while I was getting a punch. She leaned against my back and asked if I like what I saw."

"So she seduced you right there?" Callie laughed as she imagines her ex-wife being nervous.

"She told me to visit her the next day, her parents won't be around to visit her relatives. It was perfect because the Colonel will be working and mom will be with Tim all weekend for some event." Arizona said as she filled Callie's wine glass.

"I can't still believe you call your dad 'The Colonel'." Callie laughed. "And then what happened?"

"I researched! I didn't know what to do. I have never done anything with a girl before." Arizona laughed at her story.

"You researched?! You are such a control freak." She sipped her wine.

"I told you that before we started dating! Anyway! I watched this tutorial video the night before, I went to her parents' place. I knocked and I heard her say come in. I was looking around the house where she was. I heard water running and she was in  
the bathroom upstairs. I ran then stopped when I saw the bathroom door open. She was in the tub. She told me to join her." Arizona finished her story.

"That's it?" Callie asked as she envisions her ex-wife naked in a bathtub.

"Calliope, you have to stop making that face." Arizona pointed at Callie.

"What face?" Callie asked. At this point they were both a little tipsy. They finished their first bottle of wine and Arizona pulled another bottle from the fridge and settled it on the counter.

"The I-just-saw-a-woman-naked face." Arizona was still staring at Callie who blushed. "I don't have that face!" Callie answered with a very guilty face now. "That's it? That's the story?" Callie asked to divert the topic. Arizona figures this out but  
let it go.

"She taught me how to do things, we spent time together until she leaves for college. Now its my turn to ask." Arizona said. She was thinking what to ask, or maybe ask something so personal so Callie would take a shot. "Shoot!" Callie said, she was obviously  
tipsy.

"Best sex ever?" Arizona asked as she raised her eye brows. Callie widen her eyes when she heard the question. She couldn't think of one, was it when first got together with Arizona? Arizona was talented. Or when they got back together after the whole  
I-don't-want-to-have-kids breakup, or when Arizona came back from Africa, there was a lot of mind blowing sex with Arizona. Lots. She couldn't choose. She realized that all the memory running in her head about a best sex ever was all Arizona. She  
grabbed the shot glass and drank it. Arizona shook her head.

"You, best sex ever?" Callie asked. Arizona grinned at the payback question. She thought about the shower sex with Callie, their wedding. She reached for the shot glass and poured it in her mouth.

"Next question!" Arizona yelled. She walked towards the cupboard to find some snacks for them.

"Is it Dr. Tan?" Callie asked. Arizona turned around and looked at her ex-wife. "Is she the best sex you ever had? Is that why you shot the tequila?" Callie looked everywhere but Arizona. _Here it goes._ Andi told her what happened in the ER earlier,  
she was kind of expecting it but not like this.

"No Calliope." Arizona sighed. "I never slept with her. She's a friend. A good friend."

"You didn't?" Callie reached for her neck and scratched it.

"Nope. Never did. And why are you scratching your neck again?" Arizona asked. Callie poured tequila and raised the glass to reach it before she prevented Callie from drinking it.

"I did something." Callie looked down on the floor.

"You threaten the intern and Andi. The whole I break bones for a living thing" Arizona stated. Callie looked at Arizona with her guilty face.

"How did you know that? Did she tell you? What a-" Callie said with a raised tone.

"She told me about the intern, I guessed the rest." Arizona sipped her wine. Callie was still scratching her neck. Arizona was confused.

"That's not it?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded.

"I kind of pulled some blond away from Dr. Tan, in the on-call room. Not from actually, on top of her." Callie said while pouring some more wine and drinking it straight up.

Arizona was still wondering. So Andi was sleeping with someone. So what? She was used to it. _Blond?_ Wait, she thought it was me?

"You thought it was me?" Arizona asked as he ex-wife nodded. Okay, now she understand. No, not really. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Callie asked.

"Why did you pull the blond away from Andi?" Arizona asked. She was now serious. She wanted to know why Callie acting this way. The songs, the yelling, everything.

"What? I thought it was you! That's why I pulled her off!" Callie was getting pissed again. She didn't understand, she was just trying to protect her ex-wife.

"I already understand that Callie, you thought she was me. But why did you pull her off?" Arizona asked again.

"What do you mean why? I already said-" Callie said when Arizona cut her off.

"So what? What if I was sleeping with her? You're going to prevent it from happening?! You have a girlfriend Callie, so what? I can't have fun?" Arizona yelled. Callie was shocked, she didn't know that her ex-wife will react like that.

"Arizona." Callie tries to calm her ex-wife up. She reached for her hand. Arizona pulled away and walked and paced in her kitchen.

"You have a girlfriend Callie! You dated a lot when we got divorced, I saw some of them in the hospital. I let you go with Penny, a freaking resident who was involved in Derek's death with our daughter! Why are you so mad that you had to pull some girl  
away from Andi because you thought it was me?!" Arizona was yelling and Callie has no answer to it.

"Arizona." Callie still tried to calm her down. But it was way past that. She knew they both had a lot to drink. She reached for the shot glass and poured tequila as she raised it in front of Arizona and drank it.

Arizona shook her head, she sighed. She refused to sit down. Callie reached for the tequila again and shot another one. Arizona caved, she sat down. "Callie, you can't do this." Arizona was shaking her head and sipped her wine. "You wanted this. You were  
the one who decided to get a divorce after you slept with me. I need to, I need to love myself. I need to focus on myself. You've move on."

Callie looked at her ex-wife. Did she? Did she really move on? She had to end this, she didn't want to fight. She wanted to be Arizona's friend. She was confused, she didn't want to hurt her ex-wife anymore. She gave her a chance to be happy. "I'm sorry.  
Can we forget about this?"

Arizona looked in to Callie's eyes. She was being sincere. She grabbed the tequila and shot it. She shook her head and gave Callie a smile. They were still going to talk about this, just not tonight.

Callie smiled. "My turn, when did you learn Spanish?" Callie remembered the night before. Arizona opened her mouth slightly and placed her tongue over the corner of her lips.

"When you first spoke Spanish in bed." Arizona answered. The alcohol is working something in her pants. She retraced the moment. Callie always had her putty in her hands whenever she talk in that language. "My turn." Arizona said knocking off her daydream.

"The night of Karev's party, those songs. Was it for someone?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded. "For who?" Arizona asked again.

"Uh-uh. My turn." Callie sipped her wine. Arizona grunted. "Rules Arizona. Rules." Arizona just shook her head. "First love?" Callie's question was loaded.

Arizona took a shot. She didn't want to discuss that part. Leaving Callie pouting.

"I thought we were friends? And honest?" Callie asked.

"Rules Calliope." Arizona winked at her ex-wife. "The songs. For who?"

Callie looked at Arizona, she wanted to tell her. Being with her ex-wife was nice. It felt right. She was about to open her mouth to answer but her phone started to ring. Arizona glanced over Callie's phone and saw the name who was calling and she grabbed  
it and hand it over to Callie with a sad smile.

"Your girlfriend is calling, you better answer it Calliope." And she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I'm in love with all of you!_

 _For the guest who said Callie was over reacting, Callie usually does in my opinion. Most people do when it comes to love._

 _I'm sorry for the errors guys. Someone suggested beta readers. I honestly don't know how. I just need to release the story in my head._

 **Chapter 8**

 **Callie**

Arizona just walked out. She's not ready to talk to Penny. Penny, her girlfriend. She was having fun with Arizona. It always feels like no one in the world exists when she's talking to her ex-wife. She was wondering if she wants to answer the phone. It was her girlfriend. She had to.

"Hey Penny." Callie answered the phone.

"Callie, you told me you'll call in 5 minutes a couple of hours ago? You left a couple of days ago, we have not had a decent conversation since you left." Penny started.

"I'm sorry, I got pulled into an emergency surgery." Callie avoided the other things that happened.

"I thought you were visiting? Why are you working?" Penny asked.

"They asked for a consult Penny, and I am a part owner. They are already having a hard time running my department as it is." Callie replied. She was annoyed that Penny was questioning her actions.

"What are you saying here Callie?" Penny replied, Callie could here water running. Arizona must have stepped in the shower. A naked, wet Arizona.

"Penny its late, Can we talk tomorrow?" Callie asked as she picked her bag up to leave, then she heard a thud. Coming from the bathroom. _Arizona._

She ran towards the bathroom and knocked. "Arizona? Are you okay?" She can hear her ex-wife grunting.

"I'm fine Callie, I just need you to call Andi, uh, Dr. Tan." Arizona said over the door.

She thought nothing was happening between them, why was she asking for her? "Arizona. What happened? Are you okay?" Callie asked again not wanting to call the woman she just saw earlier fucking some blond.

"I-I slipped in the tub." Arizona said. Callie got worried. She busted in the bathroom and saw a very naked, very wet Arizona sitting on the tub. She quickly turned away.

"Uh, okay. Why do you need Tan? I can help you, I mean if you want." Callie blushed. Arizona looked good naked. _Hot._ She always looked hot. But now, she reminisced.

 _Callie woke up with Arizona's ass touching her area. They have to be in the hospital in a couple of hours. Hm. Morning sex. She swiped Arizona's hair to expose the nape of her neck. God. She licked it. She glides her finger over her girlfriend's side. She slowly pulls the tank top to see the toned abs. She kissed the neck as she moves her in a circular motion against Arizona's body. "Mm." She heard Arizona moan. She feels her girlfriend's ass move against her. "Arizona." Callie felt Arizona pulled her hands and held it. She moves her ass more, Callie was so turned on. "Arizona please." Arizona pulls her closer as she grinded her ass more over Callie. "You started it Calliope." Callie could feel the movement against her. She was already wet. Soaking wet. She bit Arizona's neck, leaving a mark. She could almost feel the orgasm, her girlfriend was picking up the pace. She tried to untangle herself from Arizona's hand, but Arizona held on her tighter. "I'm going t-to come." Callie kissed and sucked Arizona's ear. "Then come." Arizona said seductively. "Not like this." Callie muttered trying to control. "Why not?" Her girlfriend replied as she slowed down her pace. "B-because-oh god!" before Callie could finish, Arizona thrust her ass harder, slowly but hard. "If you come now, I'll let you have me in the shower." Arizona whispered as Callie convulsed. She dropped her head over Arizona's shoulder who was laughing. "If you can stand up that is."_

 _Arizona released Callie's hands, threw the blanket off. Arizona pulled her tank top off and slid off her shorts. Callie propped up with the help of her elbow and watches her hot, hot girlfriend. Naked. Her ass. Oh my god. "You coming?" Arizona walked slowly into the bathroom. "You will" Callie replied as she stood up and followed her girlfriend. She pushed Arizona to the wall, she kissed her, bit her lip, she kissed her neck, her tongue glided down to Arizona's breast. She suck on it and touched Arizona. "You're so wet. And I think this is not because of the hot shower." She whispered. She played with Arizona's clit, she inserted her fingers inside. She heard her moaning. She fucked her so hard, she pushed Arizona to the wall. "Calliope, I'm coming!" Arizona came all over Callie's hand. Her knees were weak, good thing Callie's body was against her. As she gains her consciousness again, she pushed Callie to the glass of the shower. "Oh my god!" Lexie walked in and yelled seeing them._

"Can you hand me a towel?" Arizona asked. Callie snapped out of her naughty daydream. Callie pulled the towel in front of her, she steps back to give the towel in her hand.

"Do you still need Tan?" Callie asked. She was annoyed about the idea but she needed to know why Arizona asked for her.

"Uhm, yeah. I need her to drive me to the hospital." Arizona replied.

"I-I can bring you." Callie said shyly. She was still facing away from Arizona.

"We had a lot to drink. Plus your girlfriend called you." Arizona said.

"I can call a cab." Callie said as she raised her phone to dial the car company's number. She gasped. She didn't hang up the phone. Penny was still on the line. As she placed her phone against her ear she was about to say something the line was cut off. She needs to worry about that later.

"Uhm, Callie?" Arizona called Callie's attention. "You can go, I can ask Andi to help me."

"No no, I'm here. I'll help you. What do you need?" Callie asked.

"I think I sprained my left wrist due to the fall and I have a small gash on my forehead." Arizona explained. "And I-I can't get up."

"Are you decent?" Callie asked, not wanting to intrude. She already saw Arizona naked. But this was a different case.

Arizona laughed at the question. "I'm always decent Calliope."

"No I mean-" Callie trailed.

"Look, I know you don't find me attractive anymore. But I placed the towel over me, but I can't really move. If this is awkward for you we can just call Tan." Arizona stated.

"We don't need her. I can help you. Its just that, maybe you'll be uncomfortable with me seeing you naked." Callie answered as she turned around and saw Arizona still slumped on the tub with a small gash on her head. She kneeled down beside Arizona and checked the gash. She placed her hands over Arizona's cheek. "And I always find you attractive." Callie looked at Arizona. "I'll help you up. Can you stand?" Callie asked as she tries to pull Arizona up. As they move, the towel fell. Callie stared at Arizona's body and suddenly felt hot.

"Stop lusting over me" Arizona said as she tried to grab the towel. Callie sat her down back to the tub.

"Okay, I'm just going to pick you up." Callie said as she placed her hands under Arizona and picks her up with one swoop.

"Oh!" Arizona moaned.

"Now who's lusting over who?" Callie carried her towards the bedroom with a smug grin on her face.

"Wipe that smug smile on your face Dr. Torres." Arizona said as Callie put her down on the bed "And that drool"

Callie walks over the drawers and pulled some clothes for Arizona. She placed them on the bed beside her. "Can you change on your own?" Callie asked. "I'll call the baby sitter and a cab." Arizona nodded.

She walked out and called the sitter and the car company. She walked back and saw a struggling Arizona. She shook her head and walked towards Arizona. "You are so stubborn." Callie said. Arizona was trying to pull the shirt over her head, the other hand was already in place but she was having a hard time putting the other one in. "Let me help. I won't look." Callie tried to widen the hole for the arm without looking at her ex-wife.

"I'll grab your arm and insert it here okay?" She reached for the arm and felt something soft.

"Is that my arm?" Arizona asked. Callie felt flushed. She just grabbed Arizona's boob. _It was so soft_.

"No?" Callie answered. Unaware that she is still holding Arizona's boob.

"Maybe you should let it go?" Arizona said.

"Okay" Callie reluctantly let go and traced her arms to place the shirt on her ex-wife. "The cab will be here any minute."

Callie helped Arizona into the car. They sat together in the backseat in silence. They arrived in the hospital in a few minutes and were welcomed by April.

April ran towards Arizona. "What happened? I need a gurney over here!" April yelled as she supported her friend. "She slipped in the tub." Callie said while they were helping Arizona on the gurney. "Page Shepherd and Avery." April looked at Arizona in confusion.

"What? Why do I need Shepherd and Avery?" Arizona asked as she sat up.

"Because you hit your head, we need a CT and X-Ray. You! Arrange the test now!" Callie pointed at the intern. April and Arizona just looked at each other again confused by Callie's attitude.

"Callie, I just need a few stiches and a splint." Arizona said.

"I can stitch her up." April said while checking the gash on Arizona's forehead.

"Its Dr. Torres. I'll be your doctor, I don't trust anyone to fix your wrist. You need it for surgery, for the tiny humans. Dr. Shepherd will check your head for any sign of concussion and Dr. Avery will stitch you up. No one is touching your pretty face but Avery. Mark taught him well." Callie said. She grab Arizona's chart and wrote something on it.

"I'll go get some coffee and change. Can you keep an eye on her?" Callie asked April. She just nodded confused what the hell just happened. She was not offended, Jackson was the plastics specialist in the hospital after all.

 **Arizona**

What the hell just happened? Weird night.

"Wow. She was just really into it." April said. "Why was Callie with you? In the tub?" She asked.

Arizona shook her head. "Its not like that, she was at the house saying good night to Sofia. She kind of heard me slip in the tub. Not with me."

"Mm." April replied. Amelia appeared followed by Jackson.

"What happened?" Amelia rushed towards seeing Arizona, Jackson stood by April. "Follow the light." Amelia started basic test on Arizona.

"What happened?" Jackson asked April.

"She slipped in the tub, with Callie." April whispered but loud enough for Amelia to here.

"April!" Arizona yelled. "Its not like that! She was in the house-"

The doctors looked at each other raising their eye brows. "Good thing you didn't slip on her, or you two could be here." Amelia teases. Before she could reply, Amelia finished her tests. "You're good. I'll wait for CT. I'll see you later, hopefully not under Torres. I have a lot of patients!" Amelia walked away.

Arizona opened her mouth to reply but Jackson walked over her as he checks her gash. "Why was I paged?" he asked.

"Callie said no one was allowed to touch Arizona's pretty face but you." April said to Jackson then looked at Arizona who sighed and titled her head. "Okay then. You'll need a few stitches. Hand me a suture kit, you can take her up after."

April left them alone due to an incoming trauma. Jackson stitched Arizona up then he instructed the intern to wheel her to CT and X-ray. She sat up on the gurney waiting for CT when Andi walked towards her.

"Robbins!" Andi yelled. She got close to Arizona and placed her hands on the newly fixed gash on her boss. "What did you do? Pop a large pimple?" Andi smiled.

"No you moron. I slipped on the tub." Arizona curled her eye brows.

"Oh. I'm liking this story now. Was someone making you slippery?" Andi laughed so hard not noticing everyone was looking at them. Arizona hit Andi's arms and forgot that she had injured it a while ago.

"Ouch!" Arizona yelled as she held her injured hand, tears formed in her eyes.

"What?! You hit me!" Andi said. She looked at her hands and notices a little swelling. "Who's the moron now?" She climbed up the gurney and sat beside Arizona as she checks the wrist.

"Wait, I have to know." Andi said looking seriously at Arizona. She was about to explain what happened to Callie, it was a long story. She was trying to decide where to start.

"Injury pleasuring someone or pleasing yourself?" Andi still looking serious but then burst into laughter. Arizona raised her right hand and smacked Andi's head.

"I still have one good hand!" Arizona said. Andi rubbed her head. "That hurts you know?"

"It's supposed to hurt." Arizona snarked. The intern signals that CT was available for Arizona. She was wheeled in as Andi yelled. "I'll see you later, I want all the dirty details!"

She just got down from X-ray and CT when Callie walked in.

"Your wrist is fine but it'll be in a splint in 3 weeks." Callie said showing the films to Arizona.

"3 weeks?! There's no fracture or anything. 3 days will be fine Callie." Arizona tried to reason out but was cut off by her ex-wife.

"Again, its Dr. Torres. I am an orthopedic surgeon. And this is my recommendation Dr. Robbins." Callie said while working on the chart.

"Dr. Torres, with all due respect, I am a surgeon too. Double certified surgeon!" Arizona decided to play along. The night with Callie was amazing. Just remove the part when her Pefect Penny called. _Pick a penny, pick it up. Ugh._

Callie looks over the chart directly at her ex-wife and straightens her lab coat. "But are you certified in Orthopedic Surgery?" She asked. Arizona didn't answer. "I didn't think so." Callie sat down and prepared a splint for Arizona as Amelia walked in.

"Hey, I got your result. Its clear but I'd like you to stay here overnight so I can monitor you. But if you choose to go home you need to be with someone to make sure you don't pass out." Amelia said.

"She's definitely staying." Callie said. Arizona was going to say something when some else steps inside the room.

"Yes you are staying." Bailey said. "I cannot have my Peds and Fetal chief tumbling down the stairs or slipping on the tub. I have a lot on my plate right now. Someone is going to stay with you all night." Bailey looked at Callie.

"Hello? Don't I have any say in this? I mean I am the patient." Arizona said. Callie, Bailey and Amelia ignored her.

"Sofia's with the sitter but I can drop her off at Mer's?" Callie placed the chart back on the bed.

"Hello? I'm right here!" Arizona said. She was annoyed and the 3 women still ignored her.

"Meredith has a 15-hour surgery that just started an hour ago. Maggie has the kids but I think she has a valve replacement tomorrow at 10." Amelia answered.

"I need you to scrub in with me tomorrow Torres." Bailey said. Completely ignoring Arizona.

"Hey! I can go home, I'm the patient and a doctor and a board member of this hospital!" She tried to stand up but was prevented by a strong arm on her shoulder. She glared at Callie. Callie placed her other hand on her ex-wife's shoulder.

"You are the patient, so you'll follow the doctor's advice." Callie said. She looked over Bailey who was scrolling on her phone.

"Tan, she has the day off tomorrow. She'll stay with you." Bailey said gaining a stare from Callie. "What?" She asked Callie.

"I can stay with her. We don't need Tan." Callie said in a stern tone.

"Torres, your kid is at home, you have surgeries. Are you going to cut off your body in two so you can guard Robbins?" Bailey questioned. Callie looked at Arizona and shook her head. "Its settled then, Tan will stay with Robbins and you two go home and rest for your scheduled surgeries tomorrow."

"What about me?!" Arizona raised her voice.

"You will stay in here and rest. And if I found out otherwise I'll pull you by your ear and drag you back here! Understood?" Bailey raised her eye brow waiting for an answer. Arizona just rolled her eyes. Bailey and Amelia left the room. Callie looked at Arizona and traced her fingers against her forehead.

"I'll drop by early in the morning with Sofia." Callie was still reluctant to leave Arizona and sat beside her. "And I'm sorry for touching your boobs." _Not that sorry she thinks_.

The moment was interrupted when Andi entered the room. "Opps! The chief told me to go here but I guess I'll come back in a while." She said as she turned around to exit the room.

"No. Stay her with her. I have to go. Don't let her fall asleep. I trust that you can do that Dr. Tan?" Callie asked and still annoyed that Andi was going to stay with Arizona. She glared at Andi.

"Of course Dr. Torres." Andi answered.

"Does it hurt?" Callie went back to Arizona, pointing at the wrist, Arizona nodded. She couldn't speak, she was a little happy that Callie still cared. Her ex-wife pointed at the gash on her forehead and looked, she nodded again. Callie stood up and kissed Arizona's injured wrist and then kissed wound on her forehead. "I hope that still works." Callie smiled and walked out the room, leaving a stunned Arizona.

 _Arizona was setting the candles, the wine, and food to surprise Callie. Callie had a tough day. She just got out buying some supplies so Arizona borrowed the spare keys from Mark Sloan so she can surprise her girlfriend. Everything was set, she just had to change out of sweaty clothes in to something sexy, she walked to the bathroom and glance on her watch, she still have a few minutes. Arizona heard a noise coming from the door, Callie was early. She tried to pull up her pants and ran towards the door to check, as the door opened she slipped and was face down on the floor. "What the hell?!" Callie threw the keys on the counter and ran towards Arizona. "Arizona! Arizona! Are you okay?!" Callie shook her. "Ouch" Arizona whimpered. Callie checked Arizona for injuries of some sort. She pulled Arizona's hair away from her face. She saw her girlfriend's pants unzipped. She laughed a little._

" _What the hell are you doing Arizona? With your pants down? Are you playing with yourself in my bedroom? You know I can always help you out with that." She teases. Arizona scrunched._

" _No Calliope." She said trying to sit up. Callie helped her and they moved towards the couch. "If you must know, I was going to surprise you." She said pointing at the candles, wine, and food. Callie saw the set up. She smiled, Arizona's effort was way beyond she expected. "I was actually going to change but you came early." She pouted. Callie laughed and leaned it to kiss Arizona. "No! I'm all sweaty and I hurt." Arizona pouted as she pulled back from Callie._

 _Callie rubbed her forehead and laughed at her girlfriend. "I don't care if you are sweaty or smelly." She leaned it and kissed Arizona's forehead before she could pull away. Arizona rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be your sweaty or smelly girlfriend!" Callie laughed even harder. "Oh come on you big baby. Are you hurt?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded. "Where?" Callie asked. She pointed at her knees. Callie kissed her knees. "Better?" Arizona smiled. Callie has weird effects on her._

 _They sat down and ate the food that Arizona ordered. Callie talked about the surgery and her day. They cleaned up the mess and sat on the couch._

" _Dr. Torres?" Arizona looked at Callie who was confused. "I think my neck hurts too." Arizona ran her hands over the nape of her neck. "What?! Wait, I'll call 911. Don't move!" Callie stood up when Arizona pulled her back down. Arizona looked at her seductively. "What Arizona? We need to get that checked!" Callie was still panicking. Arizona looked at her girlfriend and pouted. "It hurts." Oh. Callie got it. "Oh. It hurts. Well then come here." Callie kissed Arizona's neck, "Where else does it hurt?" Callie asked. Now she's playing the game. Arizona pointed at her earlobe, slowly down to her collar bone, down to her chest, down to her stomach, down to her pants. Callie licked her lips. She bit her lower lip. "Hm. That's a lot, Better get started." Callie said. She kissed Arizona's neck, she removed the shirt and bra that Arizona was wearing. She sucked on her nipples as she heard Arizona moan. She placed her fingers over Arizona's clit, she teased it for a while. She moved faster, she slid her fingers inside. Arizona kissed her girlfriend and bit her lower lip. "Holy mother!-" She yelled. As Arizona came, Callie slow down her pace, she removes her fingers inside but flicks Arizona's sensitive clit lightly. "OUCH!" Arizona yelled. "Oh that hurts too? Let me." Callie winked. "Ah! Calliope!" Arizona screamed as Callie pulled her pants off, Arizona ran across the room in her underwear. Callie ran after her, the two was running around like kids. Arizona hid behind the kitchen counter as Callie was on the other side trying to catch her. "I just came Calliope!" Arizona stated trying to figure out where to go next. "But you said it hurts!" Callie catches her and lifted her over to the couch. They laughed so hard at their childish ways hugging each other._

Andi watched as Callie left the room and sat at the foot of the bed and faced Arizona. "Okay. Now you have to tell me everything."

Arizona sighed. "When we were together, she kissed any part of me that hurts." She explained.

Andi laughed. "You really are like a kid. But no, I asked what happened." Pointing at the injuries.

"Oh. Well, I slipped." Arizona said.

"That I knew, the whole story!" Andi exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Arizona replied.

"Not an issue, you can't sleep due to your head injury and I can't sleep because apparently I am a baby sitter for you." Andi smiled. Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're Dr. Torres' baby though." Andi teased. Arizona reached for the extra pillow and threw it at her. Andi dodge the pillow and catches it. She laughed as she lifted her feet on to the bed. Arizona placed her left arm over Andi's leg. Andi on the other side reached for Arizona's foot and massages it.

"Well, she came to the house. She was a having a bad day I guess." Arizona started. "We started drinking and we talked. We played a little game"

"Ohhh. I think I know that little game" Andi smirked. "I was playing that when she pulled whatever her name was on top of me."

Arizona slapped Andi's legs with her right hand. "Not that! We asked questions and if we don't want to answer we drink a shot." Andi nodded. "We talked about that too, she thought it was me on top of you."

Andi laughed hysterically. "She thought it was you?" She said still laughing her ass out.

"Yes! Then her girlfriend called, I got a little upset and left her alone. I was in the shower and-"

Andi cut her off. "Now I'm liking the story." And winked.

"You are such an ass! No! I was alone. Then I slipped. Next thing I know she was standing there." Arizona defended. She continued to tell the story.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You were drinking, you talked, flirted, her girlfriend called, you slipped in the tub, she didn't look, she picked you up naked, she helped you get dressed and feel you up and decided to be your doctor?" Andi said.

"Pretty much sums it up." Arizona said.

"So? How do you feel?" Andi asked.

"What do you mean how do I feel? I'm in a hospital bed, not sleeping and have a sprained wrist." Arizona was still confused by the question.

"Well, by the story. It seems the two of you have feelings for each other." Andi stated. "She didn't look at you naked because she respects you. I mean, why would anyone not look at a naked lady? Boobs dude. Boobs are irresistible."

"Maybe she just does not find me attractive anymore." Arizona said.

"Robbins, you know I'd do you. Trust me, you're attractive. Her pulling the blond of me, she was being protective." Andi laughed.

"Ew!" _She did say that she always find me attractive._ "She has a girlfriend." Arizona looked down.

"So?" Andi asked.

"What do you mean so? She has a girlfriend. She's living in another state." Arizona replied.

"Again so?" Arizona was confused. "So what? She is, she lives there. By the story you told me about you guys, I think she needs to love herself too. Like you. You need to be complete, you need to be happy on your own. How can you possibly love someone completely if you, yourself aren't complete? Or how can you make someone happy if you, yourself aren't completely happy." Andi said. "She needs to do that too."

Arizona was contemplating what Andi told her. "I was not here when you got together. But I think you two are different people now. All the things that happened, it made you who you are now. Bad or good."

Arizona continues to listen to Andi. "You have feelings for her. Not still."

"What?" Arizona asked. She was confused by the statement.

"I said you have feelings for her. Not you STILL have feelings. You have feelings for her, the person she is now. I can't speak for her though." Andi said.

"When did you get so sentimental?" Arizona laughed.

"Well, when someone is constantly the reason why I don't get my orgasms anymore, you get a little smarter." Andi teases.

 **Callie**

Callie was still upset to leave Arizona with that fellow but Sofia was with the sitter. She dropped by Arizona's place and paid the sitter. She decided to stay there and try not to wake her daughter up. She paced around the living room and noticed the certification of fetal and maternal medicine on top of the fireplace. She smiled. She was so proud of Arizona for being a double certified surgeon. She was awesome. She sat down and reached for the photo album on the coffee table, she was intruding Arizona's space but she couldn't help it. She opened it and saw their family pictures. Some old, some new. Arizona's day with Sofia at the zoo, the grocery store, some in the house itself. She was a damn good mother. If she didn't know Arizona before, she would never think that this woman never wanted kids. She turned the page, she saw some old family pictures of Arizona, Tim and her in the park, her with no teeth, Arizona hugging Barbara, Arizona sitting on Daniel's shoulder, Tim and her hugging at Tim's graduation, Tim carrying Arizona during her graduation, what seems to be Tim's deployment, Arizona's graduation in med school. She smiled at the photos, still pondering the events of the night.

She was about to sleep on the couch when she remembered that she still needed to talk to Penny. She pulled her phone and dialed Penny's number. Hoping she was still awake.

 _Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Penny answered.

"Hi Penny. I'm so sorry, Arizona was in an accident. I had to bring her to the hospital" Callie apologetically said.

"I heard Callie." Penny said in a neutral tone. "Maybe we should talk when you get back here. Finish whatever you need to finish there."

"Penny please, I'm sorry. I'm here now." Callie said.

"We'll talk when you are here." Penny dropped the call.

Callie sighed. What was happening? She was just visiting. Things are so complicated. She laid back. She remembered this was not her house. She pulled her phone and texted Arizona.

 _Calliope Torres: Hey, I got to your place. I didn't want to wake Sofia up, Is it okay if I crash in your couch? I'll be out of here when Sofia gets up._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Arizona Robbins: No problem. Make yourself at home._

 _Calliope Torres: Thank you. I'll drop by to check on your wrist tomorrow. I'll bring Sofia by._

She drifted off to sleep.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" She jerked up and woke up to Sofia's voice. She ran where the sound came from and saw a crying Sofia in Arizona's bedroom.

"Mija, what's wrong?" Callie said, soothing her daughter.

"Mama's not here." Sofia cried hugging her teddy bear.

"Mama's at the hospital honey." Callie said as she wipes Sofia's tears. "How about we buy her food and have breakfast there?"

Sofia looked at Callie and nodded. The mother-daughter walked hand in hand to the hospital. They walked to Arizona's room.

"Mama!" Sofia ran towards Arizona. Callie picked her up and placed her beside Arizona.

"Hurricane! How was your sleep?" Arizona hugged her daughter tightly and placed multiple kisses on her face.

"Its was good Mama, but when I woke up you weren't in your bed. Why are you lying here Mama? Are you sick?" Sofia asked as she climbed up to Arizona and placed her hands over Arizona's forehead. Callie and Arizona laughed, she was definitely a daughter of two doctors.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I bumped my head but Mommy kissed it so it won't hurt." Arizona looked at Callie and winked. It made her ex-wife's knees weak.

"She does that to me to Mama!" Sofia exclaimed. The family continued with their idle chit chat and ate their breakfast.

"Where's your sitter anyway?" Callie asked Arizona. She was grateful to have this family moment but she wondered why the fellow was not around anymore.

"She got paged, Amelia already cleared me before you guys came. I'll be discharge in a few hours. I'll be off the rest of the day so I can spend my day pampering Princess Sofia here." She said as she kissed her daughter. "I'll start work tomorrow."

"No surgeries Arizona. You need to heal that wrist." Callie scolded her ex-wife.

"Yes Dr. Torres." Arizona saluted Callie and they laughed.

The rest of the day went well, she finished her scheduled surgeries. Badass surgeries. Arizona had taken off with Sofia. She feels like the same resident she was before, hot, badass. She stood tall. She sighed at the satisfaction.

"I'm hoping that sigh was not about what happened last night."

Callie opened her eyes and saw Meredith sitting at the opposite side of the lounge.

"What happened last night?" Callie asked. A lot happened but what was Meredith talking about.

"Someone told me that Robbins slipped in her tub and 'someone' brought her here dictating the course of treatment." Meredith replied.

Wow. News travels so fast in Grey-Sloan. She missed the drama, the people. She shook her head.

"But 'someone' else stayed overnight with her." Callie said. Meredith grinned. She knew about that.

"Anyway, Amelia invited everyone over to their house. Its Owen's birthday and they are having a house warming party. There's tequila, so are you game?" Meredith asked.

"Tequila sounds nice now." Callie slumped down.

Meredith grabbed her and drags her to the lobby. They drove to Amelia and Owen's place. They arrived and saw a couple of people from the hospital. Catherine and Richard were chatting up in the couch, April and Jackson was playing with the kids. Amelia and Arizona was sitting over the kitchen talking. Andi and Owen were playing with guitars by the corner of the living room. They greeted everyone in the house. Callie kissed Sofia and walked towards Arizona and Amelia.

"Hey." Callie said. "Hey!" Arizona replied. "Amelia invited me and the kids were here so I brought Sofia out too. I was going to tell you but she told me that Meredith was going to bring you." She explained.

"Its no big deal Arizona. Don't worry. I'll go hang out with Meredith. She shouldn't drink that bottle of tequila alone." Callie replied.

Everyone was having fun. Arizona was still talking to Amelia, Owen was still with Andi with their guitars, April and Jackson was playing with the kids joined by Richard and Catherine. Callie notices Arizona's glances over Andi. She was in a bad mood again. Tequila helped though. She and Meredith was talking when,

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Penny Blake: I'm sorry about last night. I just got upset. I missed you being here. I miss waking up next to you. I got jealous of Arizona because you were with her and I was not. I'll see you when you get back. I love you._

Callie smiled. Everything was right again. She has a very understanding girlfriend. She was with the best people, not friends, but family. Her village. She was happy with Penny, but having this, it felt different.

Everyone was caught silent when Owen and Andi played their guitars.

 _You said that love was just a state of mind_

 _A puzzle made of pieces you can't find_

 _And for me you never really had the time_

 _I was blind._

 _And everything that you meant to me_

 _Is written in the pages of my history_

 _But it's over now as far as i can see_

 _Suddenly_

 _Things are so different now you're gone_

 _I thought it'd be easy i was wrong_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Even though i'm with someone new_

 _All i can think about is you_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Moving on she brings me brighter days_

 _Thoughts of you are in my mind always_

 _Like a memory that i can't erase_

 _It's here to stay_

Arizona and Amelia looked at each other. Callie couldn't help but listen to the words they were singing. She looked over Arizona. They held each other's gaze until Arizona looked away. Callie stared at Arizona. She always thinks about her ex-wife. Its true, its hard not to. She was the love of her life.

 _Things are so different now you're gone_

 _I thought it'd be easy i was wrong_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Even though i'm with someone new_

 _All i can think about is you_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _So different_

 _(it's so different)_

 _So easy_

 _(so easy)_

 _But i can't get over you_

 _(i can't get over you)_

 _So different_

 _(it's so different)_

 _So easy_

 _(so easy)_

 _But i can't get over you_

 _(and i can't get over you)_

 _Things are so different now you're gone_

 _I thought it'd be easy i was wrong_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Even though i'm with someone new_

 _All i can think about is you_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Things are so different now you're gone_

 _I thought it'd be easy i was wrong_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Even though i'm with someone new_

 _All i can think about is you_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

 _Things are so different now you're gone_

 _I thought it'd be easy i was wrong_

 _And now i'm caught_

 _Caught in the middle_

 _Even though i'm with someone new_

 _All i can think about is you_

 _And now, i'm caught in the middle_

Amelia stormed off outside. Arizona followed her outside. Everyone was silent. Owen stood up to follow her ex-wife but Callie intercepted him. "I'll check on her Owen."

Callie walked outside and saw Amelia and Arizona sitting on the bench outside. Amelia was upset. She was crying. Arizona comforted her. Callie watched her ex-wife. She was compassionate.

"Amelia?" Arizona soothed Amelia's back. Amelia wiped her tears but it continued to fall.

"Did you move on from Torres?" Amelia looked at the floor still trying to stop her tears. Arizona sighed. Callie stood still and watched. Wanting to hear what her ex-wife will say. Arizona looked up the clouds.

"I want to." She said. "I really want to. But I want her to be happy. I want that more than anything else. She deserves to be happy. And if Blake makes her happy, if she could give her everything she deserves that's all I want." Arizona looked at Amelia. "I'm not Owen though. I didn't know their relationship that well. That time I was focus on mine."

"But you two have the similar situation. You both cheated, you got divorce. The other one moved away. D-Do you think you can love anyone else?" Amelia asked again. Now Callie was all ears.

"I don't know. Maybe. I wish I can." Arizona answered.

"I can see how you look at her." Amelia replied. "You look at her like she's the only one in the room, like she's everything, like she's your world."

Arizona grinned. "That I do. But she and I are done. She moved on. And I can't hold her back anymore. I can't be the reason why she's unhappy. So I'm settling being her friend. I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all. I'll find myself, I'll complete myself, I'll love myself. Then maybe, maybe someone will come." Arizona stated.

Callie couldn't help but cry. She can't deal with this. Everything Arizona said was perfect. She wants Arizona to be happy too. She sacrificed a lot for her, she let her go. She needed to do this for Arizona too.

She walked back to the house grabbed her bag and left.

 **Arizona**

Things got weird after Owen's birthday. Callie was nowhere in sight. Over the past few days Sofia was staying with her and Callie just saw her daughter in the daycare. She knew Callie was still in Seattle, she can see her name on the OR board plus she wouldn't leave her daughter. She was avoiding Arizona.

She was fixing files on her table. She was not allowed to do surgery for a few weeks so she settled to do the paper work. Her head jerked up when she heard the door open, hoping that is was her ex-wife.

"Hey Robbins. What's your plan today?" Meredith stepped in her office. Arizona was confused with Meredith's question.

"I'll be taking Sofia to the planetarium then we'll go have dinner at my place. I need to check their flight details for tomorrow so I can arrange my schedule." Arizona said subtly asking where Callie was.

"Right! They'll be flying out at noon. You could just bring Sofia to the airport before noon." Meredith said.

Arizona was still confused. Why was Meredith arranging this? Is Callie so busy to talk to her now? "And Callie?" She asked.

"She's going to meet Sofia there." She answered then walked away.

Arizona was so pissed off. Callie was avoiding her, but this was their daughter. She can't even be civil to schedule her. She picked up her phone and called Andi.

"Yeah?" Andi answered. Looks like she just woke up.

"Where the hell are you?!" Arizona yelled. Transferring her frustration to her fellow.

"What?" Andi asked.

"Where are you?!" She was still yelling.

"At home. I just got home a while ago. I was sleeping." Andi replied.

"Stay there."

Sofia was with Zola this afternoon. She had time. She drove over Andi's place. It was a 5 min walk. She stormed in the studio apartment, luckily the door was unlocked and found her fellow lying in the bed. She flopped down beside her.

"I can't believe her!" Arizona yelled. Andi grunted. "Who? And why are you disturbing my sleep?"

"Callie! She just ignored me for the past few days! She couldn't even tell me the flight details of my daughter!" Arizona was ranting. Andi sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What happened? You two were okay a couple of days ago. You were drinking and talking. What changed?" Andi asked.

"I don't know! After Owen's birthday she was just gone, the next day I didn't hear from her. I'm not expecting that she talks to me everyday but they are leaving tomorrow!" she replied.

Andi got up and got a glass of water. She gave it to Arizona. "That. She left that night crying. No idea what happened."

"She was crying? Why?" Arizona asked as her drank her drink.

"I don't know. After you and Dr. Shepherd stormed off, Dr. Hunt wanted to follow her but she said she'd talk to her. She after a few minutes she came back, grabbed her bag and left crying." Andi explained. "You didn't see her out there?"

"No." She sighed. She still didn't understand. Why was she crying? Why was she upset?

"She's leaving. Again."

She couldn't think about Callie anymore. She just wanted to spend her last night with Sofia. They went to the planetarium. They cooked their dinner together. The night was perfect. She was tucking Sofia in of the night. She was out like a light. She kissed her daughter good night. They woke up early in the morning and had breakfast. Not long before they were on their way to the airport. She scanned the place looking for her ex-wife. She was nowhere in sight. She was beginning to get upset again when someone called her name.

"Robbins!" Meredith walked towards them. "Hi Sofia. Zola said she wanted to say good bye." The girls hugged and chatted away. Arizona couldn't handle it anymore.

"Where is she Meredith?" Arizona asked. She was angry. Callie was just going to leave without saying good bye?

"Arizona, she's here. I'll take Sofia to her." Meredith replied. Arizona was beyond mad. Not only did Callie ignore her for the past days, she's not even going to say goodbye. She walked to her daughter and said her goodbyes.

"Call me everyday Mama." Sofia hugged Arizona and buried her face in her mother's neck.

"Of course sweet heart. I miss you already. I love you everyday!" She kissed Sofia and placed her down. Sofia waved goodbye. She followed Meredith but still didn't see Callie. She decided to go home.

She walked up to her door. Not wanting to work for the day. She noticed a post it by her door. She grabbed it and read.

" _Don't ever settle Arizona. I want you to be happy too."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you guys! I'm falling in love with you guys more and more!_

 _The song which Andi and Owen sang was A1's Caught in the middle. Sorry I missed that._

 _To the guest who guesses it right, yes! It was inspired by the Adhesive Duck Deficiency episode of Big Bang Theory._

 _To the guess who wondered why Arizona didn't insist where Callie was, first- they were already divorced and she and Meredith was not really close. I just guessed this will be a normal reaction from her._

 _And to the guest who said it was not a good story, well. There are some who like it and I can't break their hearts can I?_

 **Chapter 9**

 **Callie**

 _I need to let her go. I want her to be happy too._

Callie watched Arizona saying good bye to Sofia. Meredith walked towards her with Sofia and Zola.

"Hi honey, did you and Mama had a good day yesterday?" Callie asked and picked her daughter up.

"The best day! Mama took me to the planetarium. She told me about the stars, she said at night we'll be seeing the same stars and that means we are not that far away from each other. We ate a lot of ice cream! It was awesome!" Sofia grinned as she told her mother about the day she had with her Mama. Sofia was like a Latina version of Arizona. Perky and happy. Sofia continued with her story now towards Zola. The two kids were chatting when Meredith placed her hands over Callie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean I had to give her and Sofia some space since I'm taking our kid away again." Callie said.

"So this is about Sofia?" Meredith asked again. She knew that something was wrong. Callie stormed off at Owen's party. She was avoiding Arizona. She asked Meredith for help to avoid her. "Arizona was wondering where you were."

Callie looked at her friend. Yes, she knew Arizona would wonder where she is. The past few days with Arizona were wonderful. She got to know Arizona again. Some things they never talked about before. But was she making Arizona miserable? She had a girlfriend. She left, Arizona let her. She was more than thankful with Arizona's gesture. She was selfless knowing how hard it'll be to wake up everyday not seeing her daughter. "Yes. I want her to have all the time she could have with Sofia. She was so generous to give me happiness, I think this is the only thing I can do."

"Okay." Meredith still feeling that Callie was still hiding something but didn't want to pry.

"We have to go Sofia. Say good bye to Zola and Aunt Meredith." Callie said. Sofia and Zola hugged and giggled. Sofia reached up to hug Meredith and kissed her cheeks. Callie and Meredith said their good byes. Mother and daughter walked to their platform and waved good bye.

In the plane, Callie was struggling to fall asleep. Sofia watched her mother twist and turn. Callie was thinking about how she left things. She left a note. Arizona was willing to let her go, settle to be her friend. She needed to be happy, her being around there, being jealous was not helping Arizona.

"Here Mommy" She heard Sofia say. She looked at her daughter raising her teddy bear and giving it to her mother. Callie wiped away a tear and tussled Sofia's hair.

"Its your teddy honey. Your Mama gave it to you." Callie replied.

"Mama gave me a big hug earlier so I can sleep, you didn't get one from Mama so-" Sofia still raised her teddy bear in front of Callie. She reached for the bear and smiled at her daughter. She was so selfless, she was so Arizona. "Awesome!" Sofia smiled. _Her smile was so similar to Mark_. As Sofia turned away, she leaned her head and tried to sleep. In a few minutes the little girl was dead to the world.

She hugged the bear and smelled it. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. The bear smelled like Arizona. Maybe Arizona sprayed a little of her perfume on the stuff toy. She remembered whenever Sofia was having a hard time sleeping, she would climb up and comfort her daughter but the little girl will still roll over until Arizona comes over and soothe Sofia. Her daughter will always scoot up to Arizona and hug her. Sofia will place her head beside Arizona's body and smell her. After a few minutes her daughter will be fast asleep. It was the same when Sofia was with Mark. Arizona will go over there when her daughter was having a bad dream and everything will be fine when she sat beside her daughter until she falls asleep.

" _Robbins! I want that perfume." Mark said closing the door behind him. Sofia just had a bad dream again, he had to call Arizona because their daughter was not sleeping until Arizona arrives. "Its not the perfume Mark, its my plain awesomeness!" Arizona said as she walks away. Mark followed her to the main door and opened it for her. "It's the perfume. Give me some so I can rub some on me! I want Sofia to be cuddling with me like that!" Mark said. Arizona just grinned._

" _Rub what and cuddling with who?" Callie said as she walked up to their adjacent apartments._

" _Mark couldn't put Sofia to sleep so he called me." Arizona said proudly._

" _Sofia only reacts to her when she's having a bad night! It's her perfume!" Mark leaned down to put his nose near and almost touching Arizona's neck. He sniffed Arizona loudly before Callie could pull her wife away from him._

" _Hey! Don't sniff my wife! Sofia and I could only do that." Callie hugged Arizona from behind sniffing her neck as well. It was so addicting. She couldn't describe the fragrance but it was giving her goose bumps. She sniffed again and kissed Arizona's neck. Her wife was just laughing with this interaction._

 _Arizona didn't like Mark at first but he was proving that he was a wonderful father to Sofia. But the idea that Callie didn't like him smelling her was a bit of a turn on. She knew her wife was protective but seeing her like this was fun._

" _Fine! Just give me the perfume and Sofia can snuggle with me too!" Mark yelled. He watched Arizona soothe Sofia to sleep. He was so happy to see her daughter sleeping soundly but he was a little jealous with that cuddling going on. He was Mark Sloan, he was very much a guy's-guy but he was so putty when it comes with his kid._

" _No! Mine!" Callie responded pulling her wife into their apartment. Arizona was just laughing with the whole ordeal. "Mm. You do smell nice." Callie dropped her bag by the door and continued to sniff her wife._

" _That tickles!" Arizona giggled._

" _I could smell you all day." Callie kissed Arizona's neck. "Hm. That's not smelling Calliope." Arizona moaned as her wife kiss her. "I know." She continues to kiss Arizona and sucked on her neck leaving a mark._

" _Callie!" Arizona yelled as she feels her wife leaving a mark. She went to the bathroom and checks the place where the mark should be. Callie ran after her watching her from the door. "How the hell am I supposed to hide this?!" Arizona still looking at the mark. Callie walked up to her and hugs her from behind. "Wear a turtle neck." She kissed her again. Arizona couldn't help to feel weak. Callie does know where her weak spots are. "I plan to kiss you all over so better wear something that covers your entire body." Callie continues with her deed. She sends shivers all over her wife and grabbed her towards their bedroom. This will be a long night for smelling. They made love all night._

 _Callie woke up trying to find Arizona beside her but her wife was nowhere. She picked her phone up and saw a message from Arizona._

 _Arizona Robbins: Got paged early. I love you!_

 _She quickly replied._

 _Calliope Torres: Don't ever tell anyone about your perfume or else I'll be turned on everytime I smell it! I love you!_

 _She placed her phone back and tried to sleep. Beep beep._

 _Arizona Robbins: Wearing it today. Walking around the hospital and leaving traces for you. If you find me, you'll have your prize._

 _She replied again._

 _Calliope Torres: You are on Dr. Robbins._

She woke up and found her daughter still sleeping. _Must be one hell of a hug from Arizona_. She was still regretting not saying good bye, maybe even having a hug herself. But she had to. They have to.

She almost forgot to message her girlfriend upon their arrival. They took a cab to their New York apartment.

"Penny?" Callie walked in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She was nowhere in sight. They still have to talk. But she was tired from the flight. She fixed Sofia up with food and ate with her. Sofia talked non-stop about Arizona which makes it hard not to think about her ex-wife.

"When are we going back home Mommy?" Sofia asked. They were at least a couple of hours in New York and Sofia was already asking her mother to go back home. She was home sick. The big move was hard on her daughter. She was not thinking about this when she decided to do this. She was already here, she had to suck it up. This was her giving Arizona what she deserves. Arizona could find someone in a snap, she was hot and awesome surgeon with double certification who wouldn't want that. She shook her head. She was comparing Penny to Arizona. Of course Arizona was already brilliant, awesome in bed too. _God._ _She needs to get laid already. This inappropriate thing in her head was not helping. She remembered seeing Arizona naked. Feeling her up. Oh. God._

"We'll be back ho-, to Seattle for Christmas honey." Callie replied to her daughter. Avoiding calling it home. "Now eat up!" Sofia looked at Callie. She was counting something in her hands

"Can't Mama stay here until then? She could stay in my room and we can all go back home for Christmas!" Sofia said excitedly. Giving her mother a great idea.

"Oh. Mama can't stay here Mija." Callie said trying to soften the blow.

"Why not?" Sofia pouted. A trait she adapted from her mothers.

"Because Mama is saving little babies there." Callie said proudly.

"But there are babies here too. And I'm Mama's baby too." Sofia said sadly.

"Yes honey. You are Mama's baby. Her only baby. How about we call her and you can say good night to her?" Callie said. She didn't know how to explain their move. It was selfish on her part, she pulled Sofia from her home, their village. From her awesome mother.

Sofia smiled and grabbed Callie's phone and handed it over. Callie dialed Arizona's number.

 _Ring ring ring._

"Mama!" Sofia yelled.

"Hurricane!" Arizona yelped. To an adult ears it was two kids talking. Callie watched as Sofia walks around the living room.

"How my favorite daughter? How was your flight?" Arizona asked Sofia. Callie put the phone on speakers. She was missing her ex-wife voice. Sofia didn't really notice. She was excited to talk to her mother.

"I'm your only daughter Mama." Sofia pouted. "But you are still my favorite!" Arizona giggled.

"I lent teddy to Mommy. She was having a hard time sleeping and I got a hug from you but she didn't so I let her have it." Sofia explained as Callie's eyes widen.

"Oh." That was the only thing Arizona could say.

"She slept the whole way here! It works Mama! I think Mommy miss your smell too. Whenever I hug teddy I can smell you." Sofia said. Callie was frozen. Her own daughter let her ex-wife knows that she missed her.

"I doubt that sweetheart." Arizona said. Callie was intently listening to the conversation. She didn't hear Penny coming in. Of course she missed her ex-wife.

"She does! So do I." Sofia pouted again. "Can't you stay here Mama?" This breaks Callie's heart. She knew it'll be hard for Sofia to be away from Arizona. She'll have a hard time too if the roles were reversed.

"Sweetheart, my job is here. Mama's saving little babies!" Arizona tries to entice her daughter a bit.

"But there are babies here too." Sofia pouted and whispered. "Your baby is here too."

"I know honey, but you'll be here for Christmas! Go to the window." Arizona asked her daughter. Sofia reluctantly complied. "You see those stars?" Sofia nodded. "Mm." She was now looking up and watching the stars. "We are looking at those same stars baby. Which means we are not that far away from each other. But that does not mean I don't miss you. I miss you everyday and I love you everyday Sofia." Arizona stated. Callie can hear Arizona choke up a little. She couldn't help to watch Sofia looking out and wiping her tears away. "I love and miss you everyday Mama. Everyday."

"Cheer up Hurricane. How about we count the days until you are back here and we'll exchange that for the number of ice cream scoops you can have? How does that sound?" Arizona said happily.

"Yay! I'll start counting now!" Sofia yelled and ran to her room. She reached for the calendar and got back to the phone with Arizona. "I marked the date today Mama."

"Good! Now you need sleep. Sweet dreams baby!" Arizona stated.

"Good night Mama! Sweet dreams! Bye!" Sofia replied.

"Of course. I'll be dreaming about you. Bye!" Arizona said. Sofia returned the phone to Callie. She saw that Arizona has not hung up she placed the phone over her ear. She wanted to say something. She does not really know what but she wanted to talk to her ex-wife. Before she could say anything, Penny leaned in for a kiss.

"I missed you so much." Penny stated. Callie was shocked, she looked at Penny when she heard Arizona cut the call off.

"Uhm. Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Callie said as she looked over her phone. Did Arizona hear Penny? _Of course she did._

"Its okay. How was your trip?" Penny sat down preparing her own plate.

"It was okay. I had to do some consult. They guy who replaced me was not up to par." Callie said. Still wondering what Arizona felt when she dropped the call. Penny smiled and Callie continued to tell her about her trip.

"They actually lost a patient due to the lack of experience of the new ortho attending. Which makes it worse was it was actually a brother of a new fellow there." Callie stated.

"New fellow?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. A Dr. Andi Tan. Karev was on temporary leave and they needed a new peds fellow." Callie avoided giving more information.

"Oh. She's there now?" Penny asked. Callie was confused. Did Penny knew Tan?

"You know her?" Callie asked. She almost hated this fellow flirting with Arizona but she had to let it go. After all Arizona told her they were just friends. But she still couldn't help to feel jealous about this woman who spends time with her ex-wife.

"No. Not really. We heard about her. Gossip around the hospital was she was courted by a lot of hospital including ours. She has this research that involves two disciplines, Ortho and Peds. Although rumors around that she kind of a player." Penny said not noticing her girlfriend was fuming about the new fellow.

"A player huh?" Callie snorted. This so called player was spending her time around her ex-wife. Arizona needs someone serious. Arizona does not need anyone playing with her.

"Yeah. We heard there was actually a bunch of doctors ready to confront her, but she was so charming the group of doctors apologize to her instead. Do you believe that?" Penny exclaimed. She looked up to Callie. Callie was beyond furious at this point. She had to make a phone call. _Now!_

"And Arizona is working with her." Callie whispered but Penny heard.

"So?" Penny asked as she finishes her food.

"So? Don't you think its scary having her around Arizona? I mean Arizona needs to be happy not to be played around with!" Callie yelled.

"Calliope." Penny tries to understand why her girlfriend was mad about the idea.

"Don't call me that!" Callie yelled. She stood up pacing around and Penny was just confused what happened.

"Sorry." Penny was upset. Why was Callie so mad. She just watched her girlfriend paced around, looking at her phone when she stopped and walked inside Sofia's bedroom.

Callie stood in front of her daughter sleeping. She saw the teddy bear beside Sofia. She scoots over the bed slowly trying not to wake up her daughter. She leaned over so that her head was right next to the teddy bear. She sniffed it. It relaxes her. Arizona's scent relaxes her. She drifted off to sleep.

 **Arizona**

Arizona slumped down to her chair. Its only been a few hours but she missed her daughter. Not only that, Callie left a very vague note on her door. She just heard Penny kissing her ex-wife. She was so annoyed. They were good. They were friends. Why would she just go and not say good bye. She sighed.

"Wow. That bad. I swear I could have seen those papers fly away with your sigh."

Arizon sat upright and saw Andi peaking at her door. She rolled her eyes at her. She started to fix her files on her table.

"Come on grumpy. That was funny!" Andi enters the room.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." Arizona replied. Andi scattered the files intentionally. "What the hell?!" Arizona glared at her fellow.

"You need to get laid. All this sex-less-ness is making you grumpy!" Andi offered her hand but Arizona ignored her and crossed her arm.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Arizona yelled.

"Not me! You, me, let's go hunt!" Andi exclaimed as she leans the table. "Hm. You smell nice. Maybe we can use that and the fact you have good hands with the ladies. Now come on!"

"Can you not sniff me?" Arizona stated. Callie always smelled her, whenever they hug, they cuddle. _Ugh_. "And I am a divorcee. I have a daughter across the country! Plus I have one leg. Who's going to date me?' Arizona said. Andi was already annoying her.

"First, we don't date" Andi was pointing her fingers at Arizona then herself. Repetitively. "And you are not going to use your legs for release, you just need a finger. Maybe add another two if she's really into it." Andi whispered and Arizona smacked her head.

"You're disgusting!" They laughed. "Fine. Let's go get some." Arizona was now excited. She has a new wingman. Or wingwoman. She enjoyed Andi's company. With Andi's inappropriate comments and attitude she really reminds her of Mark. She really misses Mark. She always thought if Mark was here, things would be different.

They walked towards Joe's. Arizona wrapped her arms around Andi's arms. Andi's hand was inside her pockets. They settled at the bar and ordered their drinks. Wine for Arizona and beer for Andi. They were chatting about their day. Arizona really feels comfortable with Andi. She had friends. Well most of them were Callie's friend. But having Andi, it feels good. She could always rant about anything and Andi will offer some frank advice not worried about hurting her feelings. They were having a good time.

Andi was kind of scoping the place out for the "hunt" she and Arizona are supposed to be doing. When some young hot thing walked over towards them.

"Hi." Arizona looked at her. She was kind of young. But she's hot. Nice body too. She couldn't help but stare so she decided to say hi too.

"Hi." Arizona smiled showing her dimples off. Andi now turned to face the two women beside her. She watched as her friend tries to open up to other people. An arm reached out in front of Andi.

"Martina. And you are?" _God. She was flirting with Andi. Not me. Stupid._ She rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. She watched the woman's back before looking at the dance floor.

Andi reached for her hand and shook it. "Not really interested right now. But if you call me tomorrow you'll be screaming my name." She whispered into the woman's ears and kissed her hand. Reaching over her pocket to write her number in the hands of the woman. She winked as she finishes writing the number down. The woman smiled like she already came right there. Andi giggled and turned to Arizona who was already annoyed with her.

"Come on! Fair game. She walked up to us. She just wanted me more." Andi smirked. This triggered Arizona's competitive side.

"People are lining up for me! Let's see how good your game is against mine! Care for a wager?" Arizona raised her eye brows. It was game on. She still got it. She felt the rush. She likes the challenge. She offered her hand to seal the deal with Andi.

"Sure! But the winner gets to ask anything!" Andi held Arizona's hand until she agrees.

"Fine! First one to get 5 numbers win!" Arizona let Andi's hand go. She walked up to a group of girls and her fellow just watched her until she finishes her beer.

Arizona felt happy. She will win this! She's good. She had a very good game. With her blue eyes and dimples no one can resist. She got 3 numbers already. 2 brunettes and one red head. She was still thinking if she would ever use it but she just needed to win. Andi watched her as she walks over a guy who was drinking from the end of the bar. The fellow's eyes widen as she notices Arizona was using the same smile she used on those girls. Andi stood up and walked around too. She was letting Arizona have a buffer time but her boss was good, she didn't know Arizona could actually flirt like that. She laughed internally as she approaches a girl in the far end booth.

Arizona got the 4th number. She was struggling to find the last one. She found an intern entering the bar, she looked around and saw Andi flirting, she didn't want to lose so she ran towards the intern.

"Dr. Robbins?" the intern questioned.

"Give me your number or you'll be assigned night shifts!" Arizona yelled. The intern quickly grabbed a pen from Arizona and writes a number.

Arizona walked to their seats and ordered another glass of wine. She notices Andi walking over with a wicked smug on her face. Arizona was using the papers as a fan when Andi reaches her.

"3 down! 2 more to go!" Andi exclaimed as she watched Arizona grinning continuing to fan herself. "No!" Andi dropped her jaw as she noticed the 5 numbers in Arizona's hand. "No fair! The other one was a guy!"

"There was no rule against that. Yes I am gay, but I'm super-hot. So I win!" Arizona laughed so hard. Her fellow was still shaking her head.

"Fine. What do you want?" Andi said annoyingly.

"So who's the grumpy one now? I told you my game was better! I want free food for a week." Arizona exclaimed.

They end the night laughing. They fell into routine. They work their crazy hours and spend some time on the agreed bar and challenge each other with ridiculous dares. They grew close to one another. Andi will still occasionally bring home some random woman with her. At least she was now sleeping around outside the hospital. They didn't need the drama anymore. Some of the people in the hospital questions their closeness. They will always be whispering around the halls then laughing extensively.

But one day Andi was nowhere to be found. It was her day off but she usually spends her time around the hospital. Arizona was a little bit worried. She considered Andi as her bestfriend and it was unusual that Andi wouldn't talk to Arizona. She looked around the usual place Andi would hang out at. _Nothing._

She sent her couple of messages and voicemail. Nothing. She was done for the day, usually she and Andi would be going to the agreed bar and challenge each other. She sighed. Then her phone beeped. Notifying for a new message.

 _Beep beep beep._

 _Andi Tan: Cemetery._

Arizona rushed to get out of the hospital and drove over the cemetery. She drove by and noticed Andi sitting beside a head stone. She parked her car and walked out. She read the head stone Andi was looking at. It was her brother. She walked over and sat beside Andi. She was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms was resting on it. Her back was leaning by the tree. Arizona slipped her own arm over Andi's and leaned her head on Andi's shoulders. They sat there in silence when Andi cleared her throat. Arizona already noticed that she was crying. She knew this already, Andi was like her. She didn't want anyone to see her vulnerability. But she was sweet and kind person with a soft heart. She just had some issues.

"It's his birthday today." Andi started. Arizona just nodded. "I was always with him during his birthday. Even when I left, I made sure I was around during his birthday. Even for a minute. So I can hug him and tell him happy birthday." Andi sighed and wipe another tear. Arizona stayed silent.

"Thank you." Andi said. Arizona looked up and wondered. Andi then looked at her. "I never bonded with anyone. I was always close with Kyle. He was my only friend. The bestfriend. I always tend to flirt around so I never had any friends. So thank you for being my friend."

Arizona smiled at this confession. "The best! The best friend" Andi laughed at this. "Ugh. You are so perky like Kyle. Always so happy."

"Maybe he sent me? To be a brother to you?" Arizona asked. She really feels comfortable with Andi. They felt the same way.

"A brother with boobs huh?" Andi snarked. They laughed so hard.

"You remind me of Timothy too. We'd always hang out with each other because we move around a lot we only had each other. We were both competitive. We love challenging each other. Maybe our brothers are hanging out the same way we are." Arizona laughed at this thinking about Timothy now does not make her that sad. She loves her brother, yes. But he'd hate to see her sad. She grew out of being depressed whenever she talks about Tim. "And Mark! He was kind of a brother to me! All your sexual inappropriateness!" Arizona pulled Andi up and dragged her couple of head stones ahead. Andi was confused what was happening.

"Mark! Lexie! Meet Andi!" Arizona exclaimed talking to the head stone. "Lexie was Mark's one true love. She brings out the best in Mark. He was an amazing father. He would have loved to meet you and challenge you as well. Well, if Lexie does not kick his ass hitting on other girls." Arizona laughed at Mark and Lexie's memories. Andi laughed at Arizona's childish antics.

"We were all together during the plane crash." Arizona admits. She talked about the plane crash with Andi but no specific details. "I miss them. And I need to apologize to them. I lived but I made everyone suffer with my depression." Arizona exhaled. Andi listened to Arizona. They were not really touchy feely with each other. They both hated being vulnerable but with each other not judging it really does not feel awkward. "Mark, Callie and I. We are not together anymore. I let her go. I want her to be happy. I'm sorry. I'm super jealous of you and Lexie."

They stood there for a while. It was beginning to rain so they decided to go. They went back to Kyle's grave and Andi tapped the head stone like it was her brother's shoulder. "Happy Birthday Slugger."

 **Callie**

Days went by. She was beginning to have her routine. Her work in New York was not as busy as working in Seattle. She could drop Sofia off to school, pick her up. Penny was barely home. She worked crazy hours. She couldn't feel that she has a girlfriend anymore. Sofia has a sleepover and she could not just sulk in the apartment. She was walking around her block finding something to do. She walked by a residential area when she heard some call her name.

"Callie Torres! Is that you?!" Callie turned her head to see who called her.

"Addison Forbes-Montgomery!" She yelled and ran to Addison and hugged her.

"What are you doing here in the Big Apple?" Addison asked her friend. Callie smiled from ear to ear. It was nice seeing an old friend in this new city.

"I moved here a couple of months ago." Callie replied. Addison invited her to come inside a big house behind her. "What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"Well, knowing that I own this place its not weird that I'm here." Addison offered Callie to sit on the couch. "You have to tell me everything! Let me get some wine!" Addison came back with two glasses and a bottle.

"So, New York?" Addison poured the wine into the glasses. Callie didn't know where to start.

"Yeah. Penny got the grant to work here and we moved." Callie stated.

"Penny?" Addison asked. Callie knew bringing Penny up was going to open a can of worms. But Addie was her friend. She needed to be honest with her.

"Penelope Blake. She transferred from Dillard." Callie replied. She was not going to cut to the chase. It was wonderful to have someone who knows her.

"Wait, Dillard. As in Derek's hospital?" Addison asked. Addison was in Seattle for Derek's funeral but she was not there when the news of Penny being part of Derek's care.

"Yes. She was on Derek's case Addie." Callie said sadly. Of course she cared about Penny, but Derek was family. He took her in when Arizona cheated. They worked on the robotic leg. He was a dear friend. He was family.

"Callie Torres are you seriously dating the doctor who killed Derek? A resident?" Addison questioned. She was upset. Everyone was. But Penny was just a resident then. It was unfortunate that Derek was the one who died.

"Yeah. She didn't tell me either. She didn't know Addie. And I don't know if I'm still dating her." Callie looked down. She was ashamed. Addison just shook her head.

"I was just visiting her to check on my property. I didn't know this day could end up like this." Addison stood up and walked around. "Wait, you don't know if you are still dating her?" Addison asked.

Callie told Addison the whole story. About Arizona and the custody battle. How Arizona let her go. How her visit to Seattle when. How she decided to let Arizona go. How things was her in New York. How lonely she felt here. How Penny was not around.

"Okay, why don't you just dump your resident and go back home? Bailey, I mean Chief Bailey would hire you in a heartbeat." Addison sipped her wine.

"Its not that easy Addie you know that. And Arizona, Arizona's there. Moving on." Callie finishes her wine.

"It is actually. Come on. If you are this unhappy with this relationship with that coin, end it. Think about it here. You and Sofia and stay here while you think things over. I'll be flying out to LA in a couple of weeks so you won't really feel that lonely staying here." Addison suggested. Callie was thinking it over. Penny was good to her. She was missing a lot. They don't have a decent relationship here.

"I'll think about it Addie." Callie said. She needed to talk to Penny.

"You know where I am and my number. Just call Callie." Addison replied. They hugged and said their good byes. She walked around some more. She decided. She was not going to lie to herself anymore.

Penny arrived late in the evening. "Callie?" Penny placed her bags over the table. Callie was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Penny leaned it to kiss Callie but was stopped by Callie's hand. "What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Everything's wrong Penny. Everything." Callie said. She sighed. This was going to be hard but she had to. For her. For Sofia.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked still oblivious about their problems.

"You are never here Penny. I don't even feel that I have a girlfriend anymore. I left Seattle for you. I left my family, friends to be with you and you just don't seem to recognize that. Sofia's having a hard time adjusting here because this is not home for her." Callie started.

"I'm a resident Callie. I have crazy hours. I have research and everything else. You were a resident too. You should understand how hard it is." Penny explained. She knew where this was going but she loves Callie

"I do understand. What I don't understand is how I can be so selfish. I uprooted Sofia, she didn't need to move. And I didn't need a demotion from being a chief of a department to a simple attending. I'm not the badass surgeon anymore. I'm not Callie Torres anymore." Callie confessed. "I'm not me."

"What do you mean? Is this about Arizona?" Penny asked.

"What? No. Of course not. This is about us. Me and Sofia." Callie defended. Yes she does miss her ex-wife. She always tries to hear Arizona's voice when Sofia calls her. She sounded happy. Carefree. She loves that voice. But this. This is definitely about her and Penny.

"Really? Because before you came back from Seattle everything was okay. Or so I thought. Maybe this has something to do with that box you kept in Sofia's room?" Penny snarked.

"What box?" Callie asked. She lied. She knew exactly what Penny was talking about. She just finds it easier to lie.

"The box dedicated to Arizona." Penny walked to Sofia's room and widens her eyes. She was so shocked and ran back to Callie.

"Where are Sofia's things Callie?!" Penny yelled. She looked around and noticed that Callie's and Sofia's things are nowhere to be found. "Where are your things Callie?!" Penny yelled again.

"At a friend's house. I'm so sorry Penny. I tried. I really did. But this is not working out. We can't work out. I have a daughter to think of. A career. It was a mistake to give that all up. I had a village in Seattle. This was all on me. I chose this. I was selfish." Callie cried. She really did care about Penny. But she always does fill something missing in her. Penny walks over Callie and held her hands.

"Please Callie. Let me try. I'll try. I'll be more present here with you. With Sofia." Penny was crying now too. Pleading Callie to stay. But Callie already made up her mind.

"I'm so sorry Penny. I do care about you. I do. But this was wrong." Callie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Callie! Please!" Penny pleaded. "My grant is just for a year. In a couple of months I'll be in Seattle too. If being away from Seattle is the problem, if being in New York is the problem. Its not going to be a problem anymore when I or we move back. You'll have your old job. Sofia will be back there too. Please Callie don't leave."

Callie walked towards Penny, she wiped away the tear in Penny's cheek. She kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." She muttered and left.

She settled in Addison's old house. She knew it was Derek's and Addison's house before. She fixed up the spare room for Sofia.

"Want a drink?" Addison offered while shaking a bottle of tequila.

"Hell yes." Callie said. It was hard breaking up with Penny. But it was even hard to plan what to do next.

The sat down on the couch taking shot after shot. Addison didn't say anything and waited for Callie to start talking. She couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"So, what's next?" Addison said.

"Uhm? Its still not finish Addie. We're doctors. I think dying from alcohol poisoning is highly frowned upon." Callie replied.

"I mean what's next for you and your little girl? Are you going back to Seattle?" Addison asked. As much as she missed her friend, she knows that Seattle was the best place for Callie.

Callie thought about it while she got back from the apartment she shared with Penny to Addison's house. She was still thinking about it. "I don't know Addie. I can't just pull Sofia from school. But I guess yes. I'll go back. Can I stay here until I have to go?" Callie asked. She didn't want to lease another place for her and Sofia just to leave it when she's ready to go back. Addison smile and placed her hand over Callie reassuring her.

"Of course. When are you going back?" Addison asked.

 **Arizona**

One week, one more excruciating week until she sees her little girl. She could not care less about Callie. She was in a good place now. She has a great job saving little humans, wonderful friends. She was happy. She wonders if Callie would be staying for Christmas too. Or if she'll be bring her perfect pretty Penny along. After the last time Callie was in Seattle, they didn't talk that much. They exchange emails about Sofia. Sofia uses her phone to call so whenever Callie's number comes up she'd assumed it was her daughter. She didn't care. She just wants her daughter to spend Christmas with her. She was happy.

 _Ring ring ring._

"Hello?" She answered knowing it was her daughter on the other line.

"Mama!" Sofia exclaimed. "I missed you!"

"I miss you too sweetheart! I can't wait to see you. I have a surprise for you when you get here." Arizona explained. She didn't want to spoil the surprise but she was so excited to see her daughter.

"I have a surprise for you too! Its Mommy and my gift for you!" Sofia yelled excitedly. Arizona couldn't help but to smile.

"And what is that?" Arizona asked.

"It's a surprise Mama." Sofia giggled. Arizona was laughing now but her pager just rang. "Mama have to go now, I'll see you when you get here! I love you!"

"Everyday!" Sofia replied. She ran towards the ER literally skipping. She was so excited to see her little girl.

"I'm assuming that you took that gorgeous woman home if you are this happy."

Arizona glared at Andi who was assessing the patient. Meredith and April were just watching their interaction.

"Shut up Tan. My daughter will be here in less than a week. I am giddy about that." Arizona pulled on her gloves. "Page Carlson!"

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Carlson is no longer on our staff." Meredith said. They continued to work on the patient. April looked at Meredith then Arizona.

"What do you mean no longer in our staff? We need an ortho consult for this kid. Page Karev. I need more hands." Arizona continued to work on the patient.

"Bailey hired a new Ortho Chief." April answered while setting the monitors up.

"They are paging me to the NICU. I need to go." Andi said.

"Go!" Arizona yelled frantically. "Who?" She asked April. April looked at Meredith and saw her shook her head.

"Did you tell her yet?" Alex walked in and wore his gloves as he looked over a distracted Arizona. He looked at Meredith and April. They both shook their heads.

"Tell me what? Where the hell is ortho?!" Arizona was now throwing lap pads away. The kid was bleeding out. "Get and OR ready!" Arizona continued to fix the kid. They were wheeled in the OR.

In the OR, Karev, Grey and Kepner kept looking at each other and Arizona notices. "What?" She asked annoyed at the three not concentrating on the patient. "Where the hell is ortho? Page them again!"

"Here." Arizona heard a voice coming in. She knew this voice. She practically fell in love with this angelic voice. She was so scared to look over who said that. She can hear footsteps moving towards her. She smelled a very particular scent. She only knew one person who smelled this good. Her body went weak.

"I'm here." The person spoke again. Arizona slowly looked up. Recognizing the person in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Patience._

 _To the user who ask if this is Callie and Arizona's fic, Yes. Definitely._

 _Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much your appreciation means to me._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Arizona**

Arizona's jaw dropped when she eventually looked up. Not that anyone saw, it was hiding behind her mask. Her ex-wife. The one and only Calliope Torres. How can someone just walk in the OR looking that stunning? They looked at each other for a few seconds and returned to operate the dying child.

Silence was broken when April describe the injuries. Arizona focused on the patient on her table. Of course it was not odd for her to see her here. But not today, not working. Why was Carlson not in our staff anymore? _Stupid Carlson._

She glanced up and watches Callie drill the injured leg of the kid. _Why._ _Drilling. This is torture._ She always admired Callie's strength. Callie with tools? Her panties might as well drop. She shook her head and looked down again.

"Something wrong Dr. Robbins?" April asked as she noticed her friend's awkwardness.

"Nothing! I'm done here. Send me the post ops reports." Arizona said while throwing her gown and gloves over. The doctors inside just watched her walk out and scrub out. She needed some air. She needed to breathe. A cigarette would be nice right about now. She ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Air. Just air.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and she saw someone standing there. Smoke emits from this person. Not just any person, by the built and the hair, she knew it was Andi. She walked up slowly and grabbed Andi's stick from her lips.

"You smoke?" Arizona asked. Andi looked at her shocked.

"I thought we were like brothers with boobs? Didn't know you were my grandmother." Andi reached for her cigarette. Arizona pulled it away from her reach.

"Hey! I'm constipated from all that Thai food you made me eat! I need to poop!" Andi yelled as Arizona blocked her using her other hand and placed the cigarette towards her lips and hit a long drag. Andi widen her eyes and rolled her eyes. "Buy your own!"

Andi lit another one. "She's back." Arizona whispered.

"Who?" Andi asked.

"Callie." Arizona taking another drag.

"So? She's supposed to be back with Sofia right?" Andi looked at her best friend who was pale as gauze.

"Yes! But not for another week! Is she spending Christmas here? Is Penny here too? Are they going back to New York? Or maybe want to-" Arizona rambled.

"Woah! Hey! Stop! You're like talking two thousand words per second." Andi raised her hand and waved in front of Arizona's face. "Calm the hell down!"

Arizona paused and sat down. Andi followed and their back-to-back. Literally supporting each other's weight. "Are you upset that she's here?" Andi breaking the silence.

"I-I, I don't know. She's here means Sofia's here as well. And I love it that I have my daughter back." Arizona replied finishing her cigarette.

"So focus on Sofia." Andi said. They finished their cigarette and went back down.

Andi was right. Focus on Sofia. She was beyond ecstatic to see her little girl. She walked towards the daycare to check if she's there. Seeing her daughter playing with Zola, she walked in.

"Bug!" Arizona placed her hands in front of her as Sofia ran towards her.

"Mama!" Sofia yelled. She was half a meter away when someone picked her up. Arizona shocked and looked at the hands now holding her daughter. None other than her ex-wife. Staring at her. Arizona opened her mouth to say something but Callie leaned it towards Arizona's face. She inhaled and grabbed her ex-wife's hand and pulled it towards her face and inhaled again.

Arizona was blinking excessively with this interaction. _What the hell is happening?_! Callie leaned it again towards her chest and inhaled. She looked up to a very confused Arizona. "Cal-" She was interrupted.

"Wash your hands! Or better yet shower." Callie said in a stern tone with her iconic eye brow raised.

"Wha-" Arizona was interrupted again. She widens her eyes.

"You are not holding our daughter with all the second hand smoke smell. Now go! Shower!" Callie yelled. Almost like scolding her daughter. For Arizona, it was hot. But very confusing. She loves the dominant Callie. She was confusedly turned on. She reached up to Sofia but Callie raised her finger in front of her ex-wife. _This woman can make Arizona do anything._

"Fine! I'll be back in 15 minutes Sofia!" Arizona yelled as she practically ran to the locker room to take a shower. _Man, first Callie with her tools. Drilling tools. Then her stern, dominant attitude._ This is going to be a long shower.

" _Arizona!" Callie yelled so loud that even Mark can hear her through the walls. "Arizona Robbins!"_

 _She walked out to the living room and saw her wife drinking in front of the fridge. Arizona looked at her confused. "Why the hell is our bathroom floor flooded? Even the carpets in are wet!" Callie yelled as her wife continues to drink and stared at her. Callie walked and looked at the wet floor. "Its wet in here too!"_

" _What? I took a shower." Arizona replied._

" _How the hell do you shower?! There's water everywhere!" Callie yelled._

" _Are you on your period again Calliope?" Arizona walked towards her wife and leaned in for a kiss._

" _Yeah so?! You are going to mop this up and get in our bed naked. I am so horny and I can't do anything so clean this up and make love to me right this second Arizona!" Callie stomped in their bedroom and flopped down the bed. Arizona felt shivers all over her. She rushed to clean the mess she made as her wife watched with her arms crossed. She was extremely excited about this dominant character Callie has on._

" _I'm done." As she points toward the floor and the bathroom._

" _You get your naked ass here and kiss me!" Callie demanded. Arizona was happy to comply. She dropped her robe on the floor and crawled up to Callie. She kissed her wife lightly._

" _What's next master?" Arizona smiled and winked at her wife. Callie didn't waste her time. She kissed her hard, biting her ears, necks leaving marks all over. She grabs her wife's breast and sucked on it harder making Arizona moan. She let her dominance take over. She slapped Arizona's thighs so she'll spread them wide. She bit her thigh a little too hard._

" _Calliope that hurts!" Arizona yelped._

" _Shut up!" Callie demanded. She licked over the bit mark she left. She went straight to Arizona's cit. She was so wet. She licked it with a fast pace sucking it once in a while. She inserted her fingers inside and fucked her wife with all the strength she has. "God!" Arizona grabs Callie's hair as she continues licking her up. "Come all over me." She didn't need any convincing on that part. She was over the edge and came all over her wife's face and hand. She was trembling. She passed out right after she came._

She walked out of that shower room still drying her hair when she heard a familiar chuckle.

" 'Oh Calliope' " Andi mocked. Arizona looked at her terrified. "Lucky it was just me in here." Andi continued to laugh almost falling on the floor. She was met with random stuff thrown at her.

"You are so disgusting! How much did you hear?!" Arizona continues to throw stuff at her friend.

Andi laughed as she evades Arizona's wrath of toilet papers and bottles of shampoo. "Just the final act I assume? 'Oh goooooood!' " She teased as a blushed Arizona glared at her. "Why are you even doing a solo act? I mean I saw you with a lot of girls lately. I've been basically paying for food the entire month!"

Arizona just stared at her then walked behind the lockers to change. Andi followed her with her eyes.

"No." Andi raised her hand to cover her open mouth mocking Arizona. "You haven't?"

Arizona walked back and rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell not? I mean those girls are hot!" Andi exaggerates her reactions. She just shook her head and walked out the locker room. Andi followed her.

Arizona felt Andi's presence. "I'm 'me' again. But not the version that sleeps with any girl. I have a daughter and a career. I can't just flirt and sleep around. I need to have that connection and those girls aren't just for me."

"Okay grandma. While you do that I'll go find something to eat." Andi said. "Someone." As she winks and earned a chuckle from Arizona.

Arizona sneaked through the daycare trying to check if her ex-wife was around. She was relieved. She was startle when her pager beeped. _Great, board meeting in 10 minutes._

"Hurricane!" Arizona walked towards her daughter planting kisses everywhere. "I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too Mama!" Sofia replied.

"How are you bug?" Arizona sat down beside her tiny human.

"I'm fine Mama. Oh look! Aunt Addie gave me this!" Sofia raised her arms showing off her bracelet.

"That looks gorgeous on you! Who's Aunt Addie?" Arizona asked.

"Mommy's friend. She let us stay at her big house. You should have seen it Mama, she has a hundred rooms!" Sofia stretched her arms widely. _Friend? Why are Callie and Sofia staying at another woman's place?_

"Okay. Hey! Since you are here you can see your surprise! I'll talk to your Mommy if you can stay with me tonight. But I'll go to Aunt Bailey's office for a while okay?" Arizona explains as she hugs her daughter. She missed this little girl so much.

"Okay! I'll ask mommy if we can tell you our surprise tonight too!" Sofia said excitedly.

Arizona walked towards the conference room with a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and found the rest of the board sitting and chatting. She sat beside Richard. As she sat down the door opened and Bailey walks in.

"Okay. We just have one item here. Apparently I can't just hire someone without the boards' consent." Bailey started with her usual tone. "Pass this along. The applicant's paper work." Folders were passed along the members and without opening it Bailey started her speech.

"As you all know Dr. Carlson is no longer in our hands. I wanted the best. So I got the best." Bailey opened the door. Arizona looked up and saw her ex-wife. She widen her eyes but, she was in Seattle. She was a board member. Not weird that she's here. "Glad you can join us Dr. Torres. I am recommending Dr. Torres for the position she previously held here. Everyone agrees?"

Everyone smiled and clapped. Arizona was frozen. _Wait, how can she be here? She's living in New York._ She watched as Meredith stood up and hugged Callie. Richard also stood up and placed his hand over her shoulder. Jackson was silently clapping and giving thumbs up to Callie.

"Wait wait! How is this possible? She's living in New York." Arizona broke the celebration and everyone looked at her then Callie. _God. She said it out loud._

"Well Dr. Robbins. With this job, I have to stay here in Seattle." Callie replied in the most professional stature.

 _Stay. Here. In. Seattle. She's staying?_

 **Callie**

At the meeting room. She just stared at Arizona who was apparently frozen in her seat. Everyone congratulated Callie on her return and left the room. Arizona and Callie was left alone.

Callie smiled at Arizona and walked towards the door. She halted when she heard her ex-wife speak.

"You're s-staying?" Arizona asked. Callie simply nodded. "And New York?" Callie just shrugged and walked away.

She was fixing her things in her office when Arizona stormed in. "What does this mean Callie?!" Arizona yelled at little. She forgot that Arizona can be completely feisty.

 _They were coming to Joe's for the night. They both sat at the bar and ordered some drinks. "I'll go to the bathroom for a while." Arizona said and kissed Callie's cheek. Callie started to drink her wine when someone walked towards her._

" _Hey. How does a beautiful woman like you walk in and does not have anyone wrap around her?" A tall business type guy said while he sat down on Arizona's seat._

" _I'm with someone." Callie replied quickly dismissing the guy._

" _Where? I don't see anyone. Plus I am a really good company." The guy placed his hands over Callie's exposed thighs. It was quickly swatted away._

" _What do think you're doing?!" Arizona glared at the guy hitting on Callie. Callie just stared as Arizona stood between him and her girlfriend._

" _Relax, I was just talking to your friend here." The guy reached for Callie's thighs again. Arizona grabbed his hand and twisted it making the guy scream and fall from the seat. Arizona didn't let go of his hand while he was kneeling in agony._

" _She's not my friend. She's my girlfriend. Don't you dare touch my Calliope again or I swear I'll break your hand and make sure you can't use your hand that even my brilliant, hot, badass orthopedic surgeon girlfriend can't fix it!" Arizona threw his hand away and watched the guy walked away supported by his buddies._

 _Callie crossed her arms over Arizona's waist and whispered. "That was extremely hot." She kissed Arizona's ear. They sat down and drank their wine. "Where did you learn to do that? I mean I could have fixed his hand even if you break it like that."_

" _The Colonel taught me to defend myself when I was young. That was a specific technique that does not use a lot of force. And I know Calliope that you can fix it. I'm just scaring him. No one is allowed to touch you like that." Arizona replied._

 _Callie leaned in for a kiss that was greatly received. "I wonder if I can witness any techniques the Colonel taught you." She looked at Arizona seductively and she quickly got the message._

" _We should head home. I'll show you some of the techniques the Colonel didn't teach me. It was all self-taught." Arizona licked her lips and grab Callie's hand towards the door._

"Well?!" Arizona glared again. This was not good. This was not scary, it was turning Callie on. She needed to calm the feisty Arizona or she swears she's going to jump her. She was looking anywhere but her ex-wife. She gulped and picked up something and raised it in front of Arizona without any words coming out of her mouth. Arizona looked at her confused.

"Uhm. Sofia's teddy bear. She was always sleeping with it a-and the scent, your scent went away and she was missing you, and the bear lost it scent and y-you need to fix it." Callie rambled and her ex-wife just stared at her. "C-can you? Can you take her tonight too? I mean if it's not a problem. Mer is taking me to Joe's for a drink, and she misses you." Callie looked at her with her guilty face.

Arizona laughed. She shook her head. "Of course I want Sofia over. I missed her too." Callie smiled and continued to fix her things. "Are you sure Sofia was the one sleeping with it or you?" She grabbed the stuff toy. "She told me you know." Arizona raised her eye brows and walked away. Leaving a very shocked Callie in her office.

Callie walked inside the bar spotting Meredith. "Mer!"

"Torres! We missed you around here!" Meredith pushed a shot glass towards her and quickly drank it. "So? Back in Seattle."

Callie raised her hand ordering a bottle of tequila. "Yeah. New York just never sleeps and I love sleep."

"Blake?" Meredith asked. Callie didn't notify Meredith about her coming back.

" _We'll stay here for a while Addie. I need to find myself. And I need to prepare necessary document for Sofia's transfer. I need to look for a place in Seattle." Callie helped Addison pack her things._

" _So you and the coin you are dating are done?" Addison asked as she zipped her suitcase._

" _Yes. She was begging me to stay. It was horrible." Callie admitted. "Thank you for this Addie."_

" _Of course. Ring a girl up when you are in Seattle." Addison smiled as they hugged by the door._

 _Callie walked back the house and slumped on the couch. Days, weeks, months went by. She was feeling good again. She was not the hotshot surgeon she was before but she feels empowered. She was handling simple cases but when a complicated one arises she was always asked for a consult. She was back to her old self. Sofia was amazing with her new school but still misses Seattle. Good thing they were coming back soon. She hasn't decided when to go back. She wanted to be whole. She wanted to be herself again. Happy and single. She dances in her underwear again. She was cooking different recipes every night. But sometimes when things get hard she'd creep in Sofia's temporary room and climbed up to snuggle the teddy bear with Arizona's scent._

" _Mommy! Its almost December! Few more days we'll be back home!" Sofia squealed as her marks her calendar._

" _Hey sweetheart. Can we talk for a bit?" Callie patting the chair beside her. Sofia nodded and sat down. "What do you think if we stayed in Seattle longer than you and Mama discussed?" Callie asked._

 _Sofia opened her eyes. "How long?"_

" _Long time Mija. Like we won't go back her in New York anytime soon unless for a vacation." Callie tries to explain._

" _We won't live here anymore? We'll live back home?" Sofia tries to understand._

" _Yes baby. We'll live back home. Home to Seattle." Callie smiled and Sofia jumped to hug her mother._

" _Let's tell Mama!" Sofia ran around to find Callie's phone but she catches up to Sofia._

" _How about we surprise her? It can be our present for being away? Pre-christmas gift." Callie asked her daughter and Sofia ponders this for a while._

" _Okay! Let's surprise Mama!"_

 _Callie gathered her files and resigned from the hospital. She picked up her phone and dialed._

 _Ring, ring, ring._

" _Miranda Bailey, Grey-Sloan."_

 _Callie smiled. "Isn't supposed to be Warren?" She teased._

" _Torres?" Bailey asked._

" _The one and only!" Callie exclaimed._

" _I'm a chief of surgery Torres. I am a busy woman and cut to the chase!" Bailey scolded._

" _I want to go back." Callie said it so fast it can be in the Guinness record._

" _What?" Bailey asked._

" _Can I have my job back? I know you signed in Carlson for a year but he's not as good as I am. And I am a board member and I agreed for him to replace me but I am willing to cut my paycheck to cover the expense for Carlson." Callie rambles as she begs Bailey. There was silence. "Bailey?"_

" _Its Chief Bailey! I told you so! Fine you can come back. Don't worry about Carlson, I'll handle him. I need the best here. When are you coming?"_

" _Two weeks. Please don't tell anyone." Callie pleaded._

" _See you in two weeks Dr. Torres." Bailey hangs up and Callie could feel the rush. She quickly grabbed her laptop and searched for a place in Seattle. She needed to settle before coming back to the hospital. A house caught her eyes. It was in her price range. She couldn't stay in a cramped apartment with Sofia and this place, this house she knew. She placed an offer and after an hour a realtor called her to fix some details. She was ready to go back. Back home._

"Not coming." That was all Callie could say. Meredith didn't ask anymore.

 **Arizona**

She was driving listening to her daughter stories about her football team. She was so excited to show Sofia her surprise. They reached her house and she asked Sofia to close her eyes as she guides her to the garden.

"Open your eyes bug!" Arizona squeezed Sofia's arms. She watched her daughter looked around. A small football field. Complete with two small goals and the lines very similar to an actual football field. A ball was in the middle. Complete with spot lights. "What do you think?" Arizona asked as her daughter ran to the middle and kick the ball around.

"This is awesome Mama!" Sofia screamed. She ran around kicking the ball to the goal post. Arizona watched her daughter play. She leaned towards the railing. _This is how Christmas is supposed to be._ She was over the moon that her daughter was her with her. "We need to have dinner Hurricane. You can play tomorrow."

Sofia pouted but followed her mother to the dining room. They chatted and laughed. Arizona tucks her daughter in. She was still telling stories from New York. _Her daughter was not going anywhere. They were staying._

"Aunt Addie's house was much bigger than Penny's. I got my own room Mama!" Sofia was still telling her story.

"Wait you have a room there too? How often do you stay there?" Arizona wonders. She wonders who Aunt Addie was. Why were Callie and Sofia there? And why was her daughter having her own room there?

"We stayed there after a while when we got back from here." Sofia admitted.

"You didn't stay at the apartment?" Arizona asked.

"Nope!" Sofia smiled.

"And Penny?" Arizona couldn't help but ask her daughter about her mother's girlfriend.

"Hm. After we moved to Aunt Addie's we didn't see Penny anymore." Sofia rubbed her eyes and yawned. Arizona couldn't believe it. Callie never said anything to her about the move or this Aunt Addie. Where was Penny. She needed to know. She wants to but it was for Sofia. Right. Sofia's well being.

"Okay bug. We have all the time in the world to talk but you have to sleep." Arizona kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mmkay Mama. I still have to tell you our surprise but it can wait until tomorrow." Sofia teased her mother. Arizona couldn't help but laugh.

"You're staying here in Seattle." Arizona winked as Sofia widens her eyes. Their surprise was just busted.

"How did you know?! Mommy told me we'll tell you together." Sofia pouted.

"I have magic powers bug." Arizona hugged her daughter. "I don't have to miss you now sweetheart because you'll be here. Go sleep. Good night bug. I love you."

"I love you too Mama. Everyday." Sofia replied.

"Everyday." Arizona turned the lights off and slightly closed the door. She pulled her phone and typed in a message. She sat on her couch with a heavy sigh.

 **Callie**

She was pretty hammered. Meredith and she just finished a bottle of tequila when her phone buzzed.

 _Arizona Robbins: We need to talk._

"Shit shit shit!" Callie yelled as she flopped her head down.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Arizona wants to talk and-" Callie stuttered when she saw Andi walking over a woman whispering something in her ears as the woman laughs and go out with the fellow. "What the, isn't she supposed to be with Arizona? Is she cheating? No. Arizona did cheat on me but she does not deserve this!" Callie was fumbling on her phone.

"Callie, you're, we're drunk. You shouldn't." Meredith replied. Callie ignored her and Meredith glanced at the phone.

 _Calliope Torres: Coming over._

"Callie." Meredith said but Callie was out the door.

She was fighting against her drunkness when she rang the doorbell. "Callie?"

Arizona opened the door. She noticed or smelled Callie. She was a walking tequila bottle. "Are you drunk?"

Callie squinted. She gestured her hands 'a little'. Arizona reached for her ex-wife and tries to get her inside to sit down on her couch.

"Why did you get so drunk?" Arizona asked as she prepares a wet towel for Callie. She placed the towel on her ex-wife's forehead and Callie grabbed her hand.

"I-I saw Tan walked out with a girl from Joe's" Callie spatted. She was still holding Arizona's hand. "You don't deserve that."

Arizona laughed. "I don't deserve what Callie?" Callie ignored her. She stood up and grabbed the wine bottle from the counter and another glass. "Game." She pointed at the bottle. Arizona knew the game or the rule. She nodded. "I get to go first." Arizona declared. Callie gave her the heads up.

"Who's Aunt Addie and why are you and Sofia staying there?" Arizona asked. Callie looked at her.

"Aunt Addie is Addison." Callie answered.

"Addison Montgomery?" Arizona asked.

"One question. My turn." Callie replied. Arizona rolled her eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine. Addison Montgomery?" Arizona asked again. Callie just nodded.

"Do you like Tan?" Callie asked. She was drunk. She didn't care anymore. Arizona shook her head and laughed. She was teasing Callie so she sipped her wine and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Why are you and Sofia staying with Addison?" Arizona asked. Callie reached for the glass but Arizona prevented her. She didn't need Callie to be more drunk than she already is. Callie squinted at her. She leaned in, she was so close to Arizona's face. "Callie." Arizona warned. She knew this face. Callie was about to do something face. Callie leaned in closer and sipped Arizona's wine. They both laughed at this gesture.

"Are you happy that we're back?" Callie asked.

Arizona emptied the wine in her glass and walked to the kitchen. Callie followed her. She cornered her ex-wife in the counter. She placed her hands on to the kitchen counter locking Arizona in. Callie looked into Arizona's eyes. "Callie stop. You're drunk." Before Arizona could push Callie away they fell on to the floor. Callie passed out, on to her ex-wife.

 **Arizona**

This was so wrong. She knew, she knew Callie was drunk. Why did she even agree to that game. She tried to roll Callie over but she was so tired. Her ex-wife was dead-passed out lying on top of her. She Reached for her phone.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

No answer. She tried again.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

"Why do you hate sleep Robbins?" Andi yawned. "This is not the vibration I wanted to wake up to." She said sleepily.

"Callie's on top of me." Arizona said. _Silence._ Andi snorted and laughed silently.

"Oh Robbins. I didn't think you were the threesome type." Andi whispered.

"You are such an ass. She passed out. Why are you whispering? Are you at some girl's place?" Arizona asked.

"Actually I was under her too." She whispered again. "You actually fucked her brains out for her to pass out?" Andi snickered.

"No! Come help me and I'll tell you everything." Arizona yelled. In a few minutes the door opened and Andi walked in. She held her hands over her face and laughed.

"Help!" Arizona gritted. Andi walked towards them and pulled her phone out. She took a couple of pictures. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"This is so funny!" Andi still taking pictures. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Just help me pull her up. Please!" Arizona pleaded.

"Fine. Just because you said please." Andi teased. Arizona rolled her eyes. Andi rolled Callie and helped Arizona up.

"What should we do with the body?" Andi nudged. Arizona stared at her with her killer eyes.

"Guest room." Andi pulled Callie to her back and gave her a piggy back ride to the room. Arizona guided her trying to help as much as she can to balance Callie in Andi's back.

They walked back to the living room and cleaned up. "Oh you must tell me how she ended up on top of you." Andi still teasing Arizona. "And you owe me a massage. She's not a light-weight you know."

"She came over drunk and we were playing the 'game' and I was going to get more wine then she cornered me and passed out over me." Arizona confessed.

Andi laughed at the story. It was so ridiculous. "This is going to be fun. You know, having your girls back here again. I just hope she doesn't think that we-" Andi pointed at her and Arizona. "We're a thing. Because its actually scary when she looked at me a couple of months ago, I don't want to die yet."

"I think she actually thinks that. She asked me if I like you." Arizona answered.

"Woah. I know I'm hot Robbins but you got to control that libido of yours. Go get some who's not me!" Andi encourage her. "I should get going. I have rounds."

"Stay here. You can sleep in the couch." Arizona pointed.

"That's all I get? You wake me up post coital and carried your ex-wife and I get the couch?" Andi faked hurt.

"Yes! That's all you get. Take it or leave it little brother." Arizona slapped Andi's arm and walked to her bedroom. _She's right. They are here. No rush._

Arizona woke up and walked to the kitchen. Andi was still asleep and Callie was snoring. She checked on Sofia. Still out. She made coffee and woke up Andi who was just sitting up.

"Coffee?" With her brightest smile and dimples out. "Or soda? I have a bottle in the fridge." Andi and Arizona grew close together. She knew her fellow was more of a soda person than coffee. Andi rolled her eyes and aim for the fridge. She was still having trouble waking up. She sat at the counter and heard some noise coming from the room.

"Oh. Here she comes." Andi faked a drum roll over the counter. Arizona hit her head. "Ouch." Andi rubbed her head.

Callie walked towards the door and noticed two people watching her. _Great. Arizona and Andi_. Sitting in the kitchen. Arizona was sipping her coffee and Andi was drinking her soda.

"Walk of shame, walk of game." Andi smirked as Arizona was going to hit her again she dropped her head and smiled at Callie. "I should go. Rounds. Don't trap yourself under her again, I have surgeries." Pointing at Callie. Andi walked out laughing. Callie and Arizona glared at her.

"So." Arizona said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"So. We should talk?" Callie asked as Arizona gave her a cup of coffee.

"We should." Arizona answered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you again people!_

 _To the guest who explained what Mija really is, Thank you! I'll make sure to correct it now. Or maybe not use it. :)_

 _Heads up to Viva33! I feel you. I was actually yelling and throwing temper tantrums when I watch the show now._

 **Chapter 11**

 **Arizona**

Arizona walked in the hospital with a lot of things running in her mind. Well, specifically the 'talk' she had with her ex-wife. She just needed this day to be normal. She had drop Sofia off to daycare.

"I'll see you later bug!" Arizona exclaimed while she waved good bye to her daughter. She walked in the locker room and saw Andi lying down on the couch. Deciding to get her back for last night she took some pictures of her sleeping. She grabbed a piece of tissue and rolled it slightly tickling Andi's nose. She tried to keep herself from laughing but the face of her fellow was so funny.

"Aaachoo!" Andi shot up awake. Arizona was on the floor, laughing and rolling. "Really?! I was sleeping!" Andi rubbed her eyes and glared at Arizona. She kept on laughing and noticed some of Andi's stuff lying around.

"Wait, are you staying here? In the hospital?" Arizona asked.

"Well, kind of." Andi answered as she stood up and fixed her stuff in her locker.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? And as a board member, this is not allowed." Arizona sat down and looked at her fellow.

"I'm just sleeping here for a while. My landlord kind of hates my guts and kicked me out. I'm still hoping he'll come around." Andi replied and sat up.

"Wha-, what did you do?" Arizona asked again.

"I kind of pissed him off." The fellow walked to the bathroom and Arizona can hear water running. Andi walked out with her face dripping with water.

Arizona grabbed a towel and gave it to her. "How do you 'kind of pissed him off?"

"I kind of slept with her daughter." Andi wiped her face clean when Arizona's hand grabbed the towel and hit her with it. "One time! We done it one time!" Andi was now evading Arizona's attack. "Well twice, kind of thrice. Her dad walked in when I was just about to-" Andi was cut off when Arizona grabbed a rolled up newspaper and hit her on the head. "Ow!" Andi rubbed her head again.

"Why don't you date like a normal person?!" Arizona scolded her fellow. "Grab your stuff. Go stay at my place while you're looking for a new place. I can't have you squatting here."

"A- that hurts, you are like a human Barbie with man parts or strength. B- Because I'm not normal! I'm not the one stuck under their ex-wife last night and last- Thank you but your daughter is back home, it'll confuse her to see someone so gorgeous at me with her mommy." Andi declared while rubbing her head and looking at the mirror for damages.

"A- I work out so don't dare piss me off. B- You are not normal that's for sure. But why don't you just try to date. And Sofia won't be at home everyday. Callie and I still have to work out some details for her custody." Arizona stated.

Andi snorted. They stood up and walked out the locker room. "Can I bring girls over?" Arizona glared at her and shook her head. "Fine I'll stay with you. Maybe we'll just do it in the bar or the alley."

"You're disgusting you know that?" Arizona replied.

"And that's why you're friends with me! Now what happened when I left? Did you rock her world? How many times?" Andi asked as she skipped beside Arizona.

"No you moron. We talked." Arizona answered. She sighed. _The talk. Why. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

" _Do you want some coffee first?" Arizona asked her ex-wife as she pushed the coffee towards her._

" _I don't know how I am here." Callie whispered as her ex-wife had the questioning look. Great, she does not remember. "I was in the bar with Mer and-" Callie rambled as she held her head in her hands and swiftly ran it over her hair. Arizona cut her off._

" _There were some stories that Sofia told me, I just wanted to clear out all the details and when you said you were staying here, I wanted to know how long or whatever. We need to settle things for Sofia. So I sent you a message that we need to talk and you came over drunk. Then you passed out on top of me."_

 _Callie placed her fingers in her temple with her eyes wide open. "Okay. I was in your guest room?" Arizona nodded. "You carried me? I'm sorry honey I just don't believe that you can carry me with your girly hands." Callie joked a little to lighten up the mood._

" _Andi helped me actually." Arizona sipped her coffee and looked away._

" _I'm so sorry" Callie said feeling deflated._

" _Okay how about this? I can hear Hurricane Sofia waking up and probably picking her dress. I have a lot of questions and I need them, I need you to answer it. The little game with the drinking is not really working because I need to know. For Sofia of course. So I'm proposing, No! Wait. Suggesting! Suggesting we can ask questions throughout the day and the next, to each other. And the other one have no choice but to answer it. No explanations either. Then over the weekend, Sofia will be having her sleepover at Meredith's we can talk fully then." Arizona rambled and stretched out her hand as an agreement. Callie fixed her hair and straightens out some wrinkles in her clothes. She shook Arizona's hand and smiled. "No lies, no cover up, just plain answer and question."_

" _Friends?" Callie asked. "Question." Arizona just smiled. "Friends." She watched her ex-wife exit her house and she sighed heavily._

"So. You have a weekend date? 'bowchickawowow'" Andi teased her friend. "Robbins finally getting laid!" She screamed so loud that the nurses and doctors looked at them.

Arizona placed her hand over Andi's mouth. She wrapped her arm over her fellow's neck and pushed it down beside her waist, locking a head lock.

 **Callie**

Callie walked into the hospital hall post walk of shame as the fellow stated and met Meredith and Alex by the coffee cart.

"What happened to you last night?" Meredith asked as Alex squinted his eyes at Callie.

"You had sex!" Alex yelled. Meredith looked at him then Callie who's eyes was widening way too much.

"No! I didn't!" Callie defended.

"You are still wearing the same clothes you have yesterday." Alex teased. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee and walked inside followed by her friends. "She totally had sex." Alex whispered to Meredith.

The three surgeons walked in the locker room and prepare for rounds. While walking in the hall they heard commotion where Arizona and Andi was. ' _Finally getting laid?'_

"Who's getting laid?" Alex asked as he approaches his boss and the new fellow. Callie and Meredith just stared at Arizona and Andi's questionable position. Callie raised her eye brows at her ex-wife.

"Yeah. Who's getting laid?" She chimed in. Hinting the agreement.

"No one! Finally. Getting. Laid. Off. Work." Arizona said slowly still preventing her fellow to move. "She's squatting here and I told her that could lay her off work." She continued nervously.

Disinterested, Alex scoffed off and Meredith followed. Callie stared at her ex-wife for a moment. Arizona was still locking Andi's head. "No lies, No cover-ups remember?" Callie asked.

Arizona quickly remembers the agreement. "She's just teasing." Just like that they both walked away.

Callie rolled her eyes and continued with her day. They had a lot to talk about. She was just hoping that her ex-wife does not ask the heavy questions first. She stayed in her office and fixed the budgeting and financial side of her department. The replacement was really not good. She was focused on her work when her pager buzzed. _Of course_. A tiny human with broken bones. She ran down the pit and saw Dr. Tan. _Yeah._ Her ex-wife was double certified. Unless this kid was pregnant at the same time she wouldn't be here.

"What do you got?" Callie said grabbing the chart and a small intern tying a trauma gown on her.

"Bike accident. 4 year old. Jasmine, this is Dr. Torres. She's a hell of a surgeon. She'll fix your arm and leg. If you keep still now we'll have ice cream later." Dr. Tan smiled and stated very sweetly to the little girl on the table. _Wow. She's a bit different than I thought. Maybe she is good for Arizona._

"Dandi ouchie" The patient cried and reached for Dr. Tan's scrub top with her good hand.

"I know princess, but we have to fix you up before you can go to that strawberry farm right?" Dr. Tan bent her knees and looked at the patient at eye level. "Dr. Torres will use her magic. When you wake up you'll have pink arms and legs!" she looked at Callie and got a nod from her.

"Dr. Rorres fix me?" the patient let go of Dr. Tan's scrubs and looked at Callie. Callie smiled as the fellow reassured the kid. They went up to the OR. There was silence in the room while Dr. Tan and Callie scrubbed.

"Dandi?" Callie breaks the silence.

"Oh that? She can't really pronounce words well. She does not have that T sound either. She's a sweet kid." Dr. Tan answered not looking at Callie. "You're not going kill me right now right? Because that sweet kid is expecting ice cream later."

Callie snorted. She wanted to hate this person. This fellow however carried her and surprisingly good with patients. _Fake it till you make it._ "Not yet." Not. She just can't.

Callie walked in the OR and worked on the patient. Dr. Tan stayed out of her way. They finished the surgery just about lunch time. They both head out. Callie walked out with a fast pace and followed by Dr. Tan with a tilted head. _Was she checking her out?_ Callie looked back and saw Dr. Tan's head tilted and her sight was focused on Callie's ass. "What?!" Callie raised her voice. Dr. Tan smirked and walked passed Callie to the cafeteria.

The attendings were sitting in the long table. Alex and Meredith sat beside each other. Across was Amelia and Owen bickering, April was beside Owen but was leaning more on Arizona's side. Richard and Jackson were sitting in front of her ex-wife. Two seats were available. The one beside Arizona and the spot perpendicular to it.

Dr. Tan quickly occupied the seat beside Arizona. That leaves the seat between Dr. Tan and Jackson. She sat down quietly. "Everything okay?" Arizona asked her ex-wife.

"Hangover." Callie replied as Dr. Tan choked up her food and laughed. Arizona nudging her fellow. "Tell her to shut up." Callie glared at the fellow.

"Callie." Arizona warned. _Yes it was a bit rude but she was checking Callie out._ She stared at her ex-wife. Remembering the agreement. Arizona looked at her fellow. "Shut up." Then looked back at Callie and gave her best happy-now face. Callie nodded.

"Why are you and Sofia staying at 'Aunt Addie' AKA Addison Montgomery?" Arizona asked. Callie's eyes widen. Her daughter just basically drops her in the air probably. Everyone in the table turned to watch the two women but they didn't notice.

Callie panics. Her ex-wife certainly went for the hard questions. Damage control. They have the weekend to talk about this. "She offered her house." _There!_ Nothing more vague. She smiled again at her ex-wife who was shaking her head.

"And why did you stay there?" Arizona asked again. Callie was in a stalemate. _Think!_

"Oh no. I get to ask the question now. Remember?" Callie smirked. Good idea. If she does not ask anything for a while she can still prevent this _talk._

"Go ahead." Arizona surrenders.

Callie smiled and finished her food. "I don't think I have any questions so far Dr. Robbins."

"Callie! That's unfair! You have to ask so I can." Arizona pouted. Still oblivious that everyone was watching.

"Exactly!" Callie stood up and walked away to the counter. She looked back and saw Arizona looking at her, or her ass? She glanced as Dr. Tan leaned it and whispered something in Arizona's ears. She watched her ex-wife blush and another rush of anger wiped all over her.

 **Arizona**

"She definitely have a nice ass. _'Dr. Robbins'_ " Andi teased Arizona as they watched Callie leave the table. Arizona couldn't help to stare at Callie's ass. _Her hard core ex-wife._ She missed biting that ass.

 _Arizona just came home from a long surgery. She fixed her things and changed. She saw Callie sleeping face down. She was wearing a tank top and pink underwear. Hm. Yummy. She was absolutely exhausted but seeing her wife like this, she felt recharged. She slowly crawled towards her wife. She slipped Callie's panties just enough to see her perfectly shaped ass. She kissed the exposed skin in Callie's lower back and licked it slowly to reach her ass. She bit it lightly and licked over the mark. Callie groaned but she was still half asleep. Arizona took this a challenge._

 _She removed the blankets covering her wife's legs. She kissed and licked Callie's thighs. She could feel her moaning. Arizona raised her eye brow. She slowly slipped her fingers inside Callie's underwear without removing it. Callie was already wet. Arizona laughed internally._

 _She slowly inserted one finger. "Mm." Okay then, she inserted another one. "What the- Arizona!" Callie yelled as she tried to sit up but Arizona moved her fingers and used her thumb to flick Callie's clit. "Oh god." Arizona continued her paced until Callie came undone. She whimpered._

" _Why didn't you remove my panties?! I just came all over it. Now I have to change!" Callie stood up and walked to the bathroom. "No thank you? I mean I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm I assume?" Arizona stared at her wife's ass. Callie looked back. "I'll get you back for that." She winked and swayed her ass giving some sort of show for her wife._

"Why are you staring at her ass?" April asked Arizona. She looked at her friend then to her fellow. "I'm not! It's a normal reaction for people to watch when they exit the room. Common body response." She shrugged.

"Common body response my ass. Common body response when you spent your night under her." Andi muttered.

"You what?!" April exclaimed as Arizona shot her fellow a look. Andi just sipped her soda.

"So you were the one she slept with? Nice!" Alex raised his fist waiting for Arizona to bump it but she ignores it then he pointed his fist to Andi who was happy to oblige. "NO! We didn't!" Arizona yelped. "I have pictures!" She yelled. Arizona shot her a look again.

Callie walked back to the table with her dessert. "What did I miss?"

"Robbins was checking you out." Amelia stated blindly. Arizona blushed. Was she checking her out? Well she does have a nice ass. Okay. Scratch that. _Friends. You two are friends._ Your new motto in life.

"I was not!" Arizona waved her hands. "I was just looking because it was a normal thing to do when people walk away." She explained the best way she can but Callie had this smirk on her face.

Alex and Meredith looked at Callie. "Maybe because she was under you and she could see your ass from that position?" Meredith teased in too. "Tan! Pictures so we can judge!" Alex requested Andi.

The fellow scoot up to get her phone for the pocket and Arizona tried to grab it but she toss it to Richard who looked at the picture. "That's really a hard position to view Torres' gluteus." He teased in too. Arizona stood up to grab the phone while Callie just watches in terror. Richard now passed the phone to Jackson.

"Wow. That's wow." Jackson nodded and passed the phone to Meredith and Alex. They tilted their heads and smirked. They showed Amelia and Owen the picture and April leaned in to see. They nodded.

"Nice one Robbins! Tan was right. You have a good game. Torres has not spent a week here yet and you got her." Alex teased as they continue to zoom in and out of the photo. Arizona leaned in again to grab the phone and Alex tosses it to Andi who catches it gracefully.

"I was drunk! I miscalculated and passed out. Can we talk about something else?" Callie snapped. Arizona sat down again with her hands in her face.

"Well as much as I want to dwell on this I have to go check on Jasmine." Andi laughed, stood up and left.

"I have rounds." Meredith stood up next.

"I'll come with you. Later, you have to tell me the secret Robbins move to pick up girls. I want something like that on top of me too." Alex teased as they pick up their trays. Amelia and Owen laughed and followed them.

"I'll go see Harriet for a while." April stood up. Jackson signaled that he'll come too.

"Well, since everyone left, I'll leave too. Torres, I have a consult for you later. Be sure not to trample Robbins on the way?" Richard pointed at his friend. Arizona dropped her jaw and shook her head at Richard.

"That was embarrassing." Arizona said while playing with her salad.

"You were not the one who was passed out looking like a hobo." Callie rubbed her face.

"I'm going to kill Andi." Arizona whispered as she pulls out her phone.

"Secret Robbins move?" Callie asked her pre-occupied wife. Arizona shot up her head and squinted. "Alex said you have secret Robbins move?"

"Callie." Arizona warned her ex-wife. Well for a former player, of course she has some moves. The method of picking up girls didn't really change over the years. But she really didn't want to share this one with her ex-wife. It will be awkward, maybe better if she shows it to Callie but she didn't want to pick up Callie. She looked at her ex-wife and shot a look of do-you-really-want-to-know look.

"Fine. Not a question." Callie leaned to whisper. "Maybe you can show me sometime?"

Arizona looked up and saw Callie already walking away she stared at her ex-wife's ass again when she glanced back. Callie smiled and shook her head. _Yeah_. She was just caught again staring at her ex-wife's ass. _This was not good._

 **Callie**

 _Was she just checking my ass? God why. Its hot. Like really hot. Okay_. Shaking the feeling, Callie went on with her day. She can't help but think about her ex-wife. Was Arizona really checking her out?

"Torres. OR 3. Hip replacement. Let's go." Owen snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Right, coming!" Callie replied and followed Owen to the surgical floor. They stood beside each other inside the elevator.

"How are you?" Owen asked and Callie looked at him puzzled. "I'm fine? After the embarrassing moment in the cafeteria pretty much fine. Are you okay?" She asked looking at a fidgety surgeon.

"Huh? What?" Owen laughed lightly. He said something but Callie didn't quite hear it. "What?" She asked. "Cristina's visiting."

"Oh! That's great!" Callie exclaimed as the elevator doors open. "Yeah great." Owen answered sullen. They walked to the OR and scrubbed in. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sensing that her friend was feeling a little weird. Or being a little weird. "Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Its- fine" He rambled. They went in the OR and Callie watched as her friend operates silently. They finished the surgery in record time and was scrubbing out. "Owen." She turned off the water supply and looked at her friend.

"She saved me. Cristina, she-, she saved me. I was in a dark path. Nothing really mattered and she came in and she saved me." Owen stated. He sighed and looked at Callie. "Cristina, she. She made me happy you know? And Amelia. She's-" She looked at him intently. She thought about how she left. And how Arizona must felt when she left. She knows, she knew that they were over. She knew that. But she didn't know, she didn't want to know how her ex-wife felt when she left. "Amelia makes me forget. The hurt, the hole Cristina left open when she left. And I love her. I love Amelia. But Cristina's" He looked down and smiled.

"Cristina. She'll always be your Cristina. Right?" She asked. He smiled again and nodded. "Right." They went out and walked in different ways.

She walked aimlessly and found herself in the peds floor. She was thinking twice about approaching the perky blonde by the nurses' station. She just had to know. Walking towards her, she rubbed her neck. "Hey." She was greeted by a magical smile that almost took her breathe away. Dreamed about waking up next to this face everyday. She didn't notice that she was staring, at her bright blue eyes. Very dreamy. That dimples that could make anyone putty. That lips. That lips that she just want to kiss, she wanted to bite that lips. The lips that she would want to kiss every single day. Every minute of everyday. And how can anyone make or have a sexy neck. _Who has that? Sexy neck._ With a slightly open mouth she licked her lips slowly and reached in for stray of hairs blocking her view from that perfect neck. She glanced down to her ex-wife breasts.

"Callie?" Her ex-wife asked. She froze. She was just caught staring at her ex-wife's breast. She seemed breatheless. "Callie?" Arizona asked again.

Quickly placing her hand back in her pocket and the other one scratch her neck. Arizona reached in and grabbed the hand scratching her ex-wife's neck. "Stop. What is it? We have the rule right?" Callie nodded and dropped her hand. She felt the tingling feeling from her ex-wife's touch.

"Yeah, right right! Uhm Question!" She exclaimed. Arizona flashed her million dollar smile. She popped her dimples and titled her head. "Okay. Go!"

"W-when I left. I- Uhm." Callie rambled. "Did you uhm." Struggling for words she reached for her neck again and was quickly stopped by Arizona.

"That's not actually the question? I need more words." Arizona laughed.

"Did you feel sad when I left?" Without a heartbeat her ex-wife answered. "Yes."

"And?" She asked her ex-wife.

"Rules. Question and answer. Explanation will be addressed over the weekend." And with that she was gone of Callie's eyesight. She sighed. _Great. This weekend. Can't wait._

 **Arizona**

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. After her conversation with her ex-wife this will be her mojo before that weekend. Touching Callie was like adrenaline plus unbelievable thirst plus any other things that puts her body in a weird situation.

"Hey sweetness!" Andi hugged her from behind and kissed her on her cheek. She jolted her head away in shock.

"Damn it Andi! What the hell? I almost peed my pants!" Arizona yelped.

"Oh really? Or you just expected a certain Latina to hug you?" Andi smirked.

"Shut up. Let's go pick up my daughter and you can settle in the guest room." Arizona replied. They walked towards the daycare. Andi placed her hands in her pocket and Arizona slipped her hand in her fellow's arm and leaned in her shoulders. Andi placed her head on Arizona's. She smelled her hair. Little did they know that a certain person was watching them from a far. They walked in the daycare center.

"Hurricane!" Arizona ran to her daughter and lifted her. Sofia squealed and hugged her Mama. She looked behind her mother and noticed someone. She hid in her mother's neck. Arizona turned to face her fellow and reached for Sofia's arms. "Honey, this is Andi, Mama's friend. She'll stay with us for a while is that okay?" Sofia turned her head and glanced to Andi then hid behind her mama's hair again.

"Hey Sofia, here. I have a bribe for you." Andi pulled a lollipop from her pocket and shook in front of the little girl's face. "I don't give out candies to anyone but you're a special kid. And I have the strawberry flavored one." She smiled as Sofia glanced to look at her and scrunched her eye brows and looked to questioned her mother.

"Is she like Mommy's friend Penny?" Sofia asked. Arizona looked at her daughter confused. She knew Sofia had a hard time adjusting but she always liked Penny. She was a great kid after all. Although Andi was not like that 'friend' she was confused why Sofia was so afraid.

"No honey, she's Mama's best friend. She plays football too! Maybe she could teach you?" Arizona looked at Sofia then Andi. Her fellow smiled but not the usual smile.

"You play football?" Sofia soften up a little as her mother drop her to the floor to stand and held her hand.

Andi kneeled down to meet Sofia's eyes. "Yes. I was good. Better than good! I played with my brother Kyle and we would always win against our neighbors. Then we'll eat ice cream after."

Sofia widens her eyes and smiled. "We can have ice cream after Mama?!" She excitedly exclaimed. Of course. _Ice cream wins her over._ Arizona nodded. But Sofia frowned again.

"Are you working here?" The little girl asked and hid behind her mother's leg. Andi nodded. "Are you moving away with Mama?" She asked again. Arizona stared at her daughter. She knew it was hard for her daughter to move but before she can answer Andi spoke up.

"What? Of course not. There is lot of little kids here that needs help. And your Mama, Dr. Alex and I are trying our best to help them. But I heard you are your Mama's special princess isn't that right?" Andi explained.

Andi whispered something to Sofia which earned a loud squeal from the little girl and started jumping up and down. "How about a piggy back ride 'Hurricane'?" Andi grabbed Sofia's arms to flip her over to her back to lift her and took off running to the hall. The little girl squealed and yelled while ridding Andi's back and Arizona followed. They went to the parking lot to Arizona's car and Sofia sat in the back seat with Andi.

"So I'm like your driver?" Arizona faked being sad and pouted as she puts her seat belt on. They went home as Andi and Sofia reached the house, the little girl grabbed the fellow's hand and ran to the yard with the football field set up. They went on to play while Arizona fixed dinner. She called out to the two who was still playing. They went through dinner like a breeze. Arizona fixed Sofia's bath and tuck the little girl in bed while Andi clean up. Arizona went down to find a clean kitchen. She heard some noises in the yard and walked outside. She found her fellow juggling the ball in her feet. She did some tricks with it and kicked it to the goal. Andi noticed Arizona watching. She stopped.

"You're really good with that." Arizona said with a smile.

Andi laughed and sat in the steps. She was handed a beer and opened it. "Falling in love with me now?" She teased. Arizona sat beside her and grinned. "Why don't you date?"

The fellow sighed. "I'll answer that with a question. Would you date me? I mean, between my intimacy issues and abandonment issues and commitment issues. Would you? I'm an ass. I can't handle anything serious."

"Maybe you just have to meet the right person? I mean when I met my Calliope, I was like you. I sleep around. Dates never reach date 3 or even the 2nd date. I was so afraid to be close to anyone because I was scared of being hurt. She took that away. She took the fear away. Yeah, I did bail when things get hard but it always comes back to her." Arizona sipped her beer and leaned against her fellow.

"Your Calliope huh?" Andi teased and laughed. "Tell me about 'your' Calliope."

She shot a look at her fellow and Andi just smiled. Arizona started describing Callie like she's the only person in the world. She excitedly told stories about Callie and their relationship. All the amazing things Callie did for her.

"And Penny has her." Arizona ended the story with a sad smile.

"But she's here." Andi placed a reassuring hand over Arizona's shoulder.

"Yeah. I don't know about that. She's in love with her Prefect Pretty Penny not me." She replied. Arizona was still annoyed by the idea.

"Then make her fall in love with you again. Its not that hard. And really? Perfect and pretty? Have you seen her? I wouldn't even bother to walk up to her. And you? I'll try my best to hit on you." Andi smiled.

"Sure. What? Should I kiss her again in the bar bathroom?" Arizona answered sarcastically.

"Maybe?" Andi laughed. "How did she fell in love with you?"

"I don't know." Arizona replied.

"Did you do something special? Or did you make some moves?" Andi asked again.

"No, I stopped sleeping around though. I was just myself with her. Honest and well, me." Arizona replied

"Then just be you." Andi winked.

"Still! She has Penny. I don't know if I still feel the same. I mean she left. She left. With my daughter." Arizona stated.

"You still haven't forgiven her for that?" The fellow asked again.

"I do. I did. I just don't think I feel the same way about her. She saved me from myself before. We fell in love. She divorced me and found someone else. Then she left. I just don't know." Arizona answered her fellow as she tore the label from her beer.

"Don't try to feel the same way. Don't try to uncover the love you had before. If she makes you fall in love with her again then that's the point. No turning back. Put the past behind. But don't forget it. She's the person she is now because of what happened with you guys. And you are the person you are now because of what happened to you. If she falls in love with that, and you fall in love of who she is now then that will be awesome!" Andi exclaimed.

"Awesome huh? You are getting the Arizona Robbins's virus of perkiness." They both laughed.

"Yeah its kind of rubbing of me. Start with your weekend. I mean that whole question and answer is great way to know each other again." Andi stated.

"You're a great friend you know that? And a great person. I hope you meet your Calliope too." Arizona tapped Andi's thigh.

"Yeah, no. I'll go out to the bar for some plaything now. And I'll not do her in your house." Andi teased as she stood up and left.

"Ew! Good luck hunting though!" Arizona laughed and went to bed. _We'll start this weekend._

 **Callie**

She just watched as her ex-wife and whatever she is walked with twirled arms walked into the daycare and watch as they interacted with her daughter who was hiding behind her ex-wife. _Hah! She does not like anyone Tan!_ She yelled internally. Then the conversation changed when her daughter warmed up to the fellow. Her daughter was piggy back riding the fellow. Ugh. She really hated this person.

"Callie!" Meredith walked towards her. "Drinks later?"

"Sure. I was just going to finish unpacking then I'll meet you there?" Callie replied.

"Alright! Everyone's going to be there too. I'll see you. And Callie, you are staring again." Meredith teased as she noticed Callie watching Arizona walk away.

"I'm not!" She yelled as her friend walked away.

She stuffed her things in her car and went home to do some unpacking. She walked back to the bar and saw her friends. She missed this. Back in New York, after work she'd just went home to an empty apartment. Of course she has her daughter and that was great. She kept thinking how Arizona made it through with their daughter. Well, she had a village here. Then, she remembered. The custody battle tore the people apart. Some and most of their colleagues sided with her and yes, most of their friends were hers. She couldn't help to think how bad Arizona must have felt.

She stopped and looked at Meredith and this new doctor from Grey-Sloan talking. Quite too close to each other. Karev was also there but was talking to some random girl. Maggie was in the bar staring at the new doctor with Meredith. When the doctor left Meredith she approached her friend.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"Nathan Riggs. Cardio Attending." Meredith answered.

"I asked what was that not who. Are you and him?" Callie teased as she ordered her drink.

"Its nothing. Complicated. How was your day? Care for some burger?" Meredith offered.

"We're talking about an actual burger right? Because I don't think you really swing that way." They laughed and ordered their drinks and food. They talked about Callie's position in New York and her lame surgeries and Meredith told her about Alex's case and the complication with Riggs and Maggie.

"Sounds like you like him." Callie stated. "Why don't you try? I mean I think Maggie would understand."

"Its not that. Its been so hard to have another sister. I'm trying to offer her a family here and- and there's" Meredith trailed. "I don't think I'm ready yet. Derek. His my McDreamy."

"No one could ever replace him. I know. I miss him too. And Lexie. And Mark. But you got to try? At least?" Callie asked.

"I just don't think that I could. Is Blake enough? Compared to Robbins?" Meredith questioned.

Callie sighed. She took two shots of tequila. "I don't know Mer. I mean they are different. Penny's easy. She was nice and kind. Arizona, she's just Arizona. I can't compare."

"You still haven't forgiven her for what she did?" Meredith waved for another round.

"I don't know. I mean its not just the cheating. There were just a lot of things. But we are friends now. We made peace. We'll talk about me coming back over the weekend when Sofia's over at your place." Callie responded.

"Cristina will be back that day. She'll visit the kids too. I thought you guys would want to meet. But she'll be here for a while so I guess that's okay." Meredith stated.

"Oh yeah. How do you think Owen and Amelia will react when Cristina comes back?" Callie questioned her friend as she offered to toast a shot. She kept thinking about the talk she had with Owen and Amelia. How their situation are very similar. Only difference was Owen's married. _No. Arizona married. To someone else. No. She can't even imagine that._

"Why?" Meredith was confused by the question.

"I mean how do you think Cristina will react about Owen being married and Amelia seeing her husband's ex-wife?" Callie stated.

"They've been divorce since we bought the hospital. I don't think it'll be weird. And Cristina got what she wanted. Is this about them your you and Robbins?" Meredith squinted.

Callie ponders this for a moment. Whenever Amelia or Owen talks about their personal life, is she projecting it to her own relationship with her ex-wife. When Cristina left, Owen and her became close after her divorce. She witnessed how Owen tries to cope with Cristina leaving. They talked about it, she watched how Owen tried to date, she even tried to fix him up. Callie couldn't think if Arizona felt the same. Or was she happy I left? No, she said she felt sad when I left. She couldn't wait to ask Arizona about that but she's scared to answer her ex-wife's questions.

"No. no. I was just concerned. I mean Yang's leaving broke Owen. I-I'm just concerned." She lied.

"Hm." Meredith answered.

"Do you think Owen forgot about Cristina? Do you think he loves Amelia? Do you think Arizona like Dr. Tan?" Callie rambled. And as if the world was playing a game. The new fellow walked in and sat by the bar scoping someone before Meredith can answer.

"Concerned. Right. To answer your questions. No, Yes and I don't know. Maybe you should ask Robbins? I mean you were the one who spent a night under her." Meredith teased and laughed as they watched the new fellow and walked towards their table. "Or maybe you can ask the culprit." She whispered.

"Karev, Tan." Callie nodded as Alex offered a seat to Andi.

"Maybe we should try the brother approach." Alex pointed his beer at the two girls playing darts.

"You got to fight Robbins for the brother spot. I mean she has boobs but have a better game than you." Andi teased. "I've been spending my paycheck feeding her and getting constant constipation from all the food she makes me eat." They laughed and Callie rolled her eyes at them while Meredith just watches this conversation. Andi noticed Callie staring and finished her drink. "And with that I'm going to go." They watched as Andi whispered something to the blonde by the bar and left.

"You just scared the crap out of her." Meredith stated. Callie looked at her phone then it started to beep. She looked like she saw a ghost when a message appeared.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Arizona Robbins: You asked the last question. My turn to ask the next one._

Shit. Shit. Shit. One more day. She just needed one more day to avoid the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you again you guys!_

 _Dear guest who wants Tan to go, don't hate darling. For now I think she's a bit essential to uncover Arizona's feelings. To be a little more open._

 _To all those who are eager to see Arizona and Callie together, they will be. Don't worry about that. BUT! They have some stuff to talk about and work out issues._

 _Again, patience._

 **Chapter 12**

 **Arizona**

She woke up excited, nervous and everything else. Friday. And over the weekend Callie and her will talk. About a lot of things. She still has a lot of questions that her ex-wife needs to address. She walked into her daughter's bedroom. With everything going on with Callie, she's still grateful that her ex-wife gave her a chance to be a mother. She loves Sofia more than anything else. Watching her daughter sleep was the best thing in the world. Giving Sofia a couple of minutes she walked out and glanced at the guest room. Empty. Guessed Andi would be anywhere. She walked down to the kitchen and prepared coffee. She whipped up some pancakes, she knew her ex-wife was the chef in their marriage but she managed to pick up some few tricks.

"Mama!" Sofia came running down to hug her. "Good morning Princess. How was your sleep?" Arizona leaned in to kiss her daughter's cheek. "It was the best Mama!"

"Eat up and I'll drop you off to see Zola and Bailey?" Arizona asked as her daughter sat beside her stuffing her face with pancakes.

After a couple of minutes of bath time and discussing Sofia's attire for the day and for her sleepover they went to the hospital. As they arrive, she saw Callie over the coffee cart and walked towards her.

"Callie!" "Mommy!" They simultaneously yelled as her ex-wife turned and saw them. Avoiding Arizona's eyes, Callie scoot down and hugged Sofia.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" She carried her daughter and pinched her cheeks. Arizona and Callie walked side by side like old times. They walked to the daycare as Sofia told Callie about her stay with her mother.

"I played with Mama's friend. She taught me how to juggle the ball with my foot!" Sofia exclaimed as they arrived at the center. "Bye!" Sofia ran inside and played with her friends.

"And with that she's gone. She already forgot about her mothers." Arizona joked as they watched their daughter skipped inside. Not getting any response from her ex-wife she glanced to the woman next to her. She saw how Callie raised her eye brow and was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering when are you going to tell me that your fellow is hanging out with 'our' daughter?" Callie crossed her arms waiting for a reply.

Arizona shook her head. She knew this, Callie is not the type who gets mad when other people gush over her daughter but she was having issue with the fact that it was Andi. "Callie. Andi- Dr. Tan is a pediatric surgeon and a friend. She's staying at my place for a while-" Arizona didn't get to finish her sentence when Callie blinked uncontrollably and raised her finger.

"Excuse me?! She's staying with you?!" Callie raised her voice. She whispered a few Spanish curse words when Arizona stopped her and placed her hands over her ex-wife.

"Callie! Stop! She's a friend okay? And she's great with Sofia. Andi's just staying for a while so she can find her own place. And you're forgetting that I can understand you." Arizona replied. Callie tried to open her mouth when her ex-wife raised her finger at her. "And I don't think you want to question that. You didn't ask me when you introduce Penny to Sofia and I was okay with that. Although Andi is not that kind of a 'friend' I'm hoping you wouldn't have a problem with that."

Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona just stared at her and shook her head. "It's my turn to ask the question remember?" Arizona breaks the silence. "Why were you staying with Addison when you have your own place with Penny? And don't answer me with 'she offered' the answer is not acceptable."

Callie dropped her jaw. Arizona just waited for an answer. Her ex-wife gulped and looked at the walls, the ceiling and the floor. As if the answer was posted somewhere. "Well?" Arizona asked again. Callie looked down and whispered something. "What?" Arizona asked.

"Ibrokeupwithher" Callie rambled. Arizona scrunched up and tried to open her mouth again. "I broke up with Penny." Callie looked at her ex-wife and suddenly, suddenly the world stopped. _They broke up. Callie broke up with Penny. Perfect Pretty Penny. Its that why she's back? What does this mean. Did she came back for me? Okay. Hyperventilating now._

Before she can catch up with everything Callie was gone.

 **Callie**

Run. Now. Faster. She leaned in against the walls of her office. What the help just happened? She just told her ex-wife that she broke up with Penny. It was her and Penny's relationship. Why was she feeling like this? This sucks. She was nervous all of a sudden. Did she really just run away? Her pager beeped. _Oh no._ She planned to avoid her ex-wife but the universe has another idea. _Board meeting in 15._

She walked in a noticed that her ex-wife was not yet in. She situated herself between Meredith and Richard so she can avoid sitting next to Arizona. They engage with idle chit chat when the door opens and her ex-wife walked in. Callie thought how this was like a movie. Silence. She watched in silence when a perky, dimpled blonde walked in. It was almost like winds flew in her face as her ex-wife's hair floats and she sat in front of Callie. This can't be happening. Her stomach just grumbled and she watched how Arizona tucks her hair behind her ear as she talked with Jackson. Callie didn't notice that her eye brow rose and her fingers trails over her lips.

"I'm sure Dr. Robbins face is interesting but we have something to discuss Dr. Torres." Bailey interjected. Arizona smirked while everyone glanced at Callie with a knowing look.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry. Go on." Callie cleared her throat and turned to face Bailey. She was embarrassed but Bailey couldn't let it go.

"As I was saying before Dr. Torres was drooling over my double certified chief of Pediatric, Fetal and Maternal Medicine-"Bailey started as the rest of the board resisted a loud laugh as Callie sighed. "As you all know its Christmas season and as a kick off for the holiday we will be having a Christmas party. Each department is tasked to come up with a special number and the winner will get additional budget for their respective department. The chiefs are required to be in the said number. This will be done to build rapport with your respective staff. Or whatever this paper from HR said. Are we clear?"

"What? I have surgeries and with the upcoming holiday a lot of patients scheduled it before Christmas now we need to practice for some number?" Jackson raised his hand in annoyance. Everyone nodded with him.

"No excuses." Bailey said in a stern voice and her famous Bailey eyes which earned a heavy sigh. "Alright then."

Everybody walked out and was muttering their own excuses and annoyance with the upcoming Christmas party. Callie was still pondering. With everything else happening she does not anytime to do a special number in front of everyone. She walked to the Ortho floor and ordered a meeting.

"Alright everyone. With the upcoming Christmas Party, Chief Bailey instructed that all departments are required to present a special number. Dancing singing whatever. Everyone needs to be in it." Callie stated. This is ridiculous. She can't be seen dancing, she'll lose that badass name. Everyone in her department clapped and started throwing ideas. Some threw singing like a choir, she hated that. Some wanted to do some stupid play, she hated that even more. She accepted the most acceptable number she heard.

"Okay so we're going to do some dancing with a mix of song from the 60's then 2000's. Everybody agree with that?" Everyone nodded and giving each other high five. She shook her head and sighed. "Alright someone lists the songs we need to dance to, and you, and you" She pointed to the group of nurses and residents. "Handle the costumes and schedule practice."

With that she stood up and left. She walked up to the surgery board and saw that her ex-wife was doing a surgery. She sat in the gallery and watches her ex-wife bobbing her head and moving and dancing with her scrub nurses. Some resident was assisting her as Arizona pointed to dance along with her. Callie reached in to turn on the intercom. She heard a fast beat music as Arizona worked on a poor pregnant woman who fell from the stairs. She was so proud of Arizona that she completed a fellowship in a short span of time. Callie was impressed, not that she was not impressed before, but Arizona's raw talent in surgery bring smile in her face. The fellowship that ruined their marriage, the fellowship that is now saving someone's life, a little baby. She realizes this now. How important it is. How hard her ex-wife worked on herself to be better. To help other people. She loves how Arizona cares, even though she presents a hard shell. She's just amazing. Callie smiled and Arizona's voice caught her attention.

"Girl I wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe" Arizona sang as she moves to the beat. "Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it, Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee), God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!, Girl I just wanna see you..." Her ex-wife laughed. Callie missed this. The perky happy blonde she married. It was so cute how she dance and waved her body. _Strip. Hm._ She knew this song. Arizona played this to tease Callie when she was so focused on her research.

 _Callie was working on her cartilage research when Arizona came in. Arizona locked the doors and turns the speakers on. She hugged Callie from behind and kissed her head. "Arizona." Callie moaned. The music blared._

" _Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you_

 _You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker._

 _Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

 _But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter"_

 _Arizona danced, leaning on Callie's back. She kissed her girlfriends back and slowly removes her lab coat and placed it on the table. Callie shook her head and laughed. "Please. I'm trying to focus. I need this to work." She pleaded. Arizona walked in front of the table where Callie was working._

" _Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

 _God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

 _Girl I just wanna see you..."_

 _Arizona looked at Callie not breaking the contact and she removes her hair tie. She seductively let her hair fall down. She took off her scrub top slowly and she knew, she knew Callie was drooling over her now._

" _Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones_

 _This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole_

 _Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking_

 _You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop_

 _Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks_

 _I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song,_

 _Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you can_

 _I'm a give you all this money money money"_

 _Arizona sat in the stool across Callie. Her girlfriend was frozen. She spins herself in the stool and spread her legs. She placed her hands in between her thighs holding on the stool which popped her cleavage and Callie gulped and her hands slipped and hit the lab equipment on the floor. "Come here." Callie begged. Arizona shook her head. She sang along with the music._

" _Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

 _God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

 _Girl I just wanna see you..."_

" _Pants, shirt, you can take it off, panties, bra, you can take it off_

 _Red bottom heels, you can take 'em wait, wait, leave 'em on, cause I like my woman tall!_

 _Got a hot momma, you're hotter than a sauna I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana_

 _The only reason I dress you in that designer is to get you out that dolce and gabbana!_

 _I throw this money up, she watch it all fall, toot that thing up for a boss_

 _Anything you're wanting baby, you can have it all,_

 _Starting with my last name now they call you Mrs. McCall"_

 _She dragged the stool behind her girlfriend's and Callie turned to face her. Callie was breathing heavily. She reached in to grab Arizona. Arizona slapped her hands away. She maintained her position. Her legs spread and one hand grabs the edge of the stool. She leaned forward, teasing Callie to kiss her but she quickly backed away. Callie grunted, loudly but Arizona pulled the string on her scrub pants. Callie release all sense of control and kneeled in front of Arizona. She pulled the pants off and kissed Arizona hastily._

" _Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

 _Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

 _God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

 _Girl I just wanna see you..."_

 _Callie pulled her girlfriend's underwear off as Arizona continues to grind her hips and Callie licked her up slowly. Callie looked up. "You look so sexy."_

"Callie?" Someone called her attention but she was still daydreaming about that day. "Torres!" She snapped out of it. She looked up and saw Meredith leaning against the door wearing a scrub cap which she immediately pulled off. "Lunch? Or are you still watching Robbins 'Strip'" Meredith teased and raised her eye brows. Callie looked at Meredith. "She sang that to me once. She was so sexy." Callie laughed and shook her head. "Come on. Let's get lunch." She stood up and left with Meredith.

 **Arizona**

Arizona looks up when she heard someone on the intercom. Her ex-wife. She's watching her operate? Meredith was standing by the door and she heard them talking. _"Are you still watching Robbins 'Strip'"_ Oh god. Callie heard her singing. And dancing. _"She sang it to me once. She was so sexy."_ Arizona's eyes widen. She finished the operation and scrubbed out. She remembered. Mentally slapping herself.

" _Stand up." Callie instructed as she stood up and offered a hand. Arizona followed as the song finishes. "Turn around." Callie instructed. Arizona shot her a questioning look. Callie turned her around and pushed her on the table. Arizona gasped. Callie removes Arizona's hair from the nape of her neck and kissed it. She bit her girlfriend's shoulder. She trailed her tongue on Arizona's back. She licked down and got back up to Arizona's neck. Callie's hand travelled to her girlfriend's side and into her clit. She moaned and felt Arizona's skin filled with goose bumps. Callie inserted a finger and continued. "Calliope." Callie breathes in to Arizona's ear. "Don't tease me like that." Callie continued until Arizona shuddered and came. After a few seconds of heavy breathing Arizona turned and saw her girlfriend's smirk. "Wipe that smug smile from your face. I was the one seducing you because you're so focused with your research." Callie grinned and gave Arizona a challenging look. "Wipe it off yourself."_

 _With that Arizona grab Callie's ass and her other hand locked Callie's neck and kissed her. She bit Callie's lower lip as she looked intensely at her girlfriend. She took Callie's clothes off in a hurry. "I told you to strip Calliope!" She pushed Callie over the other table while kissing her. They pushed off the materials and Arizona slipped her hand into Callie. She pumped so hard that they couldn't even hear the lab equipment break on the floor. When Callie came, her head rested on Arizona's shoulder. "We should clean this up." Arizona pulled away and grabbed her clothes and wore them in silence as Callie watched her. "This is your lab Calliope." She flipped her hair and walked out._

She finished scrubbing out. Callie didn't realize the intercom was on. But she didn't turn it on. With a confused look on her face she walked in to her department for a short meeting for the Christmas party. Karev was having some kind of discussion with Jo so she avoided them then she saw Andi flirting over the nurses' station and grab her ears, pulling the fellow towards her office.

"Ow! Let go! Let go!" Andi whined but Arizona held a tight grip. "Don't do your business in the hospital!" Arizona yelled and let the ears go. Andi started rubbing her red ears. "What got you so pissy?" She asked as Arizona sat in her chair and Andi on the couch.

"I'll ask you again, why don't you date like a normal person?" Arizona sighed. "I can't have nurses revolting against you. I already got some complaints." She looked at her fellow who was massaging her ears.

"I don't date. At least not anymore." Andi confessed and looked at Arizona who was nodding for her to continue. Andi rolled her eyes. "Don't we have a meeting? Come on!" Andi stood up but Arizona stay put and looked at her.

"Fine." Andi sat down again.

"I had a crush on this girl from school. She was not my classmate but she always caught my eye. One day we sat together for an orientation and she talked to me. I knew she was straight. She was one of the hottest girl in school and she was never single. She always had a boyfriend. But we started talking and I got her number. I decided to be friends with her. I mean I still didn't know that I was gay then but it was nice to talk to her. I have this guy friend who had a crush on her too, he asked me to give her number to him and introduce him, I did. They became a thing but we didn't stop talking. My friend was a jackass. He played around with girls but I thought he really liked her. When they broke up I thought it was my fault because I introduced them. So I started hanging out with her, we were always together and some people were starting a gossip mill that she and I are together. I was afraid for her reputation so I backed away. I avoided her for some time then she had another boyfriend. When I walked up to talk to her again she snapped at me. She asked why did I avoided her and I explained. She said that didn't matter, even though people were judging us she didn't care. She hated that I did that. I apologized and we started talking to each other again but it was not the same. Then over summer break I finally broke. I told her that I liked girls and that I didn't want people to think she was gay too. Then she asked me who I liked. And I told her I like her. She asked "Why didn't you say anything?" I said I was afraid and she said that she liked me too. But she had a girlfriend now. A few days passed and she called me, she asked if I still like her. Of course I said yes then she asked me on a date. We went out for a month. I liked how she treated me. She was caring and adorable, not to mention hot. But when classes are about to start she wanted to break up. I asked her what I did wrong. She said nothing, but she was still in a relationship with the boyfriend she had after my friend. I was crushed. But then one day I saw her breaking up with him. Then she talked to me and asked if she still had a chance. I agreed."

The fellow paused and Arizona smiled. "Then a week after she left me again to be with that guy."

Arizona looked at her fellow. She knew it was hard to spill out the details why she keeps on dating or sleeping to one girl to another. "You never dated anyone since?" She asked. Andi smiled and shook her head.

"I wanted to get back at her. I wanted to have my revenge." Andi cracked her knuckles. "I hated her for that. She treated me like I was disposable."

Arizona stood up and sat beside her fellow. She faced Andi. Her fellow spoke up again. "I just don't date. This way I won't be treated like that."

"Not all girls are like that. Your ex is a bitch, but! You have to try. Let's have a bet then. Try to date one girl at a time, get to know her and build a relationship." Arizona suggested.

"What do I get if I do that?" Andi asked. Arizona looked up and thought about something Andi would want.

"I'll buy that new Playstation you are always drooling after!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Hey! You want that too. And you most probably be the one playing with it too!" Andi defended.

"So it's a win-win!" Arizona stood up and pulled her fellow outside. "Meeting now!" She yelled as her staff walked towards her.

"People, as you all know, all department are required to present a number during the Christmas party. I know, I know we have a lot of things to do, a lot of surgeries. But!" Arizona raised her finger. "This will be fun! So, if everyone can pitch in on what we want to present!" A lot of them was whispering and giggling. They threw in a few ideas then a nurse raised her hands.

"Maybe we can do something with a Disney theme? The kids will like it and it'll represent our department well." The nurse stated. Everyone nodded. Another staff interjected. "A highschool musical theme! And you can be Gabriella, Dr. Robbins! Dr. Karev can be Troy!" They laughed and smiled at Arizona. _Oh god. No._

"No no. I'm not dressing up and sing!" Alex threw his hands up. "I've been through a felony charge, I had enough embarrassment!" he shot a look at Arizona who nodded. She understood, Alex was not the one who will voluntarily sing and dance. But same as her daughter, she loved Disney theme stuff. She looked around and everyone was getting their own character. Andi was busy typing on her phone, she decided some revenge over the altercation in the cafeteria the other day.

"Okay so who wants to volunteer as Troy?" Arizona asked still looking at the busy fellow. "Dr. Tan?" She asked as Andi stood up looking guilty she was not listening to Arizona. "Yeah?" The fellow raised her hand as she shot a questioning look. "All right then! Its settled. Dr. Tan will be Troy." And everybody laughed and clapped. Andi was still confused what was happening. Everyone scattered.

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered to Alex. He gave her a smirk and placed his hand over Andi's shoulder. "Robbins just hustled you. Good luck!" He walked away laughing.

"What did you just do?" Andi rushed over Arizona who was signing a chart.

"Well, you did embarrassment in front of the attendings and I got my revenge." Arizona glanced up and handed the chart to the nurse. "Let's go! I'm hungry 'Troy'" Arizona laughed as her fellow followed her.

They walked in the cafeteria and saw Callie, Alex and Meredith sitting next to each other. Alex and Meredith was sitting next to each other, Callie was facing Meredith. Alex waved them down to sit with them. _Right_. She was going to avoid Callie due to that song she just sang and danced to in the OR. Andi quickly occupied the seat beside Alex forcing her to sit next to Callie. She shot her fellow a look and Andi just smiled.

"Hey." Arizona looked at Callie and her ex-wife smiled. "Hey" Callie replied.

"Hey Robbins, you should 'strip' that lab coat off, its kind of hot." Meredith teased as she looked at Callie who was blushing. Arizona widens her eyes and picked up a carrot off her plate and bit into it and looked away.

"Mer, why are you asking Robbins to strip? You transferring to the other side now?" Alex asked.

"No no. I think Robbins just wants to strip right now cause its late, Right?" Meredith mimicked the lyrics and Callie gulped her drink not putting it down. Arizona continued eating her food. Alex just looked what happened and shot a look at Andi who was smirking.

"I think her Calliope would want that." Andi said under her breathe. The two surgeons stopped and looked at her with fire in their eyes like they wanted to kill the fellow.

"Don't call her that!" "Don't call me that!" They simultaneously yelled. Meredith and Alex looked around and smiled. Andi looked confused. "What? I just used Robbins terminology. She calls you that." Andi pointed at Callie.

"I don't anymore." Arizona muttered and ate her food.

"What? Why not?" Callie asked. Tension was no longer felt.

"I just don't" Arizona replied. The three surgeons just watched the situation.

"Its my turn. Why don't you call me that anymore?" Callie looked at ex-wife. Arizona rolled her eyes and refused to look at Callie. "Arizona."

"Callie." Arizona replied still not looking at Callie. She sighed.

"Because Penny calls you that. Because she took that away from me. I was the one who called you Calliope. I was the only one besides your family who calls you that! That was my thing!" Arizona snapped.

Callie looked at her. Calliope was her thing. It was her thing. When she heard the name coming from Callie's new girlfriend it kind of broke her. She realizes then that she was replaced. Good thing she was drunk then.

"Arizona." Callie placed her hand over Arizona's thigh. "Because of Penny? But you called me Calliope months before. Weeks before. What changed?" Callie asked.

She loves calling Callie that. She did. She always did. But Penny stole that. And she let Callie go with Penny. She let her move on. Now that she knew they broke up she didn't know how she felt. It so confusing having her here. She didn't reply. Sensing her ex-wife's irritation Callie spoke up again.

"You can still have that? Its your thing." Callie gave a reassuring smile. Arizona looked at her. How is it that she's mad then looking at Callie gave her face a smile. She always had that effect. Arizona felt relief when Callie turned to face her whole body at her.

"No. Nope. Calliope was stolen from me. I rather call you 'Iphegenia' now. That's my thing now. No one will steal that." Arizona teased and smirked at Callie. Everyone in the table laughed. Callie shot them a killer look and Arizona felt the tension in Callie's hand.

"What are you laughing at Alexander Michael?!" Arizona glared at Alex and looked at Andi. "And you Andromeda!"

"What the hell Robbins?! I told you that in confidence!" Andi defended. Alex and Meredith were laughing uncontrollably. Arizona reached for Callie's hand as she felt it leaving her thigh and squeezed it.

"Andromeda, that's rich." Meredith teased and Alex kept laughing. "Next time I'm writing your name on the board, find Andromeda."

Andi looked at Arizona. "Don't tease Iphegenia, only I can do that!" Arizona scolded and looked at Callie who was smiling at her.

"Now its my turn." Arizona whispered and grinned as Callie turned that smile upside down.

 **Callie**

Still holding Arizona's hand. Under the table. And she wants to ask her question now. Arizona licked her lips and Callie gulped, she reached in to grab her drink and Arizona steals it and put it down. Now she moves to face her body to Callie.

"Were you watching my surgery?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded. "Why?"

Callie shook her head and raised her available hand. "No! My turn now!" Arizona smirked. She didn't understand. Arizona squeezed her hands again and stood up. Callie turned to watch Arizona leave but her ex-wife leaned it by her ears and whispered.

"You forgot to turn off the intercom. And I am still sexy." Callie blushed as Arizona pulled away and gave her a dimpled smile take almost stopped her heart. She watched as Arizona swayed her hips away. _Her ass could kill her right now_. Callie watched Arizona walked away, staring and drooling when Meredith placed an empty cup under her friend's chin and they all laughed. She stared at them and looked at the cup, raised it and gave a questioning look at her friends.

"For the drool." Alex laughed with Meredith and Andi. Callie groaned and quickly ate her food and left. She had some time to spare so she either get some sleep or work with her department for the Christmas number. Of course this was a ridiculous idea but thought if this was one way to impress someone, Arizona was her ex-wife, she was an ex-girlfriend, ex-lover, ex-something. She admits that some feelings never went away, but seeing Arizona again triggered something. _Just a crush. Simple crush. Yeah. Crush._ How can one not have a crush on Arizona Robbins, she was definitely hot, killer smile, brilliant surgeon and the way she moves that body earlier in the OR. _Wow!_ _Okay, let's settle with that. Callie was having a simple crush. Nothing more._ She can live with that.

She was walking by a storage closet when she heard some people arguing.

"Are you fucking serious right now?! You don't know? What kind of answer is that?! You married me! Now you can't even answer if you still love her!"

"I don't know is all I got! I don't know okay! I don't know!"

"Then I don't know how to be married to you if you don't know!" The door opened and Amelia stormed off. Callie leaned to the wall and heard the shelves fall. She looked inside and saw Owen breathing heavily. "You okay?" She asked as he stormed off too. Callie walked away avoiding the drama. When her pager beeped. Callie ran to the ER and found Andi and Arizona working by the patient.

"Sir, you have to get out of here!" Andi yelled as her ex-wife was concentrating on the patient. "18 year old, 28 weeks, multiple blunt traumas in the abdomen. Femur." Andi pointed when she saw Callie.

"Contractions! Get me an OR now!" Arizona raised her voice at the nurse attending. "Dr. Tan!"

Andi was still preventing the man from reaching the patient. "You need to go now! Get him out of here!" Everyone stopped as Andi yelled at the man. It was obvious that she was angry at the man. "Get out!" Her voice is now echoing all over the ER. "Dr. Tan!" Arizona was trying to get her attention.

"I just need to know if she's okay." The man answered. "No! You don't get to know if she's okay because her injuries are obviously your fault! Now get out of here before I drag your ass out!" the fellow yelled again.

Callie placed herself between the man and Andi. "Sir you need to go, we need to get her to an OR and operate on her. We'll inform you when we can." Callie turned around and got a nod from her ex-wife. They started to wheel away the patient when they noticed Andi was not with them. They looked back and saw Andi was face to face with the man when he threw a punch. "Security!" Callie yelled and pushed off the man who was grabbed by the guards and was escorted outside. Arizona ran and pulled the bloody fellow up. "You okay?" She asked. The fellow stood up and Arizona nodded and Callie went with her to the OR.

They were scrubbing in and when Andi walked in with a poorly placed gauze in her head and they silently walk inside the OR. "Dr. Torres, do you need any help?" Andi asked.

"Are you changing specialties now Dr. Tan?" Arizona asked and the fellow ignored her and helped Callie. As they finished the surgery they scrubbed out and Andi left immediately. Callie raised her eye brows and looked at her ex-wife. The flow of the water stopped and she grabbed Arizona in her arms.

"Okay, what was that?" She asked. Arizona sighed and answered.

"We had an argument about a treatment plan." Callie snorted. "Plus she aggravated about the beating. I assume you noticed?" Arizona smiled weakly and her ex-wife nodded. She was about to walk away but Callie grabbed her again.

"About this weekend." Callie trailed. "Uhm. We still need to talk about things. A lot of things and-"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Maybe we can get some drinks first? For the nerves?" Arizona answered with a nervous laugh. Callie tilted her head and laughed at her ex-wife. _God! She's so cute._ _Okay brain. Crush. A little crush. You know, you were married and she's hot and sexy and Oh my god. Its normal to be attracted to your ex-wife. Is it? Right. And you are staring. At her lips, and so so lick-able neck, and her boobs is just popping out of that scrubs. She just makes scrubs look sexy and cute. How can anyone work with her without jumping her? What the hell. Stop staring!_

"Yes! Yeah. Joe's then talk! Right!" _Leave now! The lack of sex is really messing with your head now._ "Its been so long." Callie said out loud.

"What's been so long?" Arizona asked as her ex-wife gasped.

She widens her eyes. "Drink! Since we had drinks." Callie was not exactly lying. They both laughed. Callie remembered how hammered Arizona can get. Got a chance to tease her ex-wife.

"And its really fun to watch a drunk Arizona." Arizona gulped when Callie raised her eye brows and flipped her hair walking away.

Walking back to her office she passed by a rather busy nurse's station and heard a familiar laugh. "Yang!" Cristina was talking to Meredith and turned. "Torres!" Callie ran and hugged her old roommate.

"You are here early!" Callie smiled. "She flew in early." Meredith answered. "Fancy Cardio director in Switzerland, how's life treating you?" Callie pulled away and Meredith stroke Cristina's back. "Oh you know. Brilliant like me" Cristina twirled her genius hand.

"I thought you are living it up in the greatest city in the world? You missed your roller girl already?" They laughed. "Mer has been filling me in." Cristina smirked and pulled her phone up. "And this! This is gold!" She flashed the picture of Arizona and Callie that Andi took. "Seattle drama! That's why I came back! And you have a hot competitor." She pointed at the fellow who was walking by. They watched as the fellow walked and tackled by a brawny man. He pin her down, pulled his arm up to prepare to punch the fellow.

"Security!" Meredith yelled as the people scrammed. Andi blocked the punch with her arms and she kicked him off and punched him. She shook her hand as he head bumped her. Andi fell onto the floor. He was about to attack again when his hand was stopped by someone and brought him to his knees. She tackled him and the security took him away.

Callie, Meredith, Cristina watched as the action took place and their eyes widen when they saw someone they never thought could take a big guy. _Arizona._

"What the hell is happening here?!" Bailey stormed in and scolded the guards for the late arrival. "Take him away!" The chief turned to the three surgeons who were still stunned by the incident. "And you! Since you are here and a big shot surgeon in Switzerland maybe you can help our new cardio guy for a consult!" She pointed her chart at Cristina.

"Well well Chief Bailey! What a welcome gift!" Cristina teased. "Mm." Bailey answered and turned to Arizona who was kneeling down to check on Andi. "Dr. Robbins, Should I put you on my security detail now? Clean that up!" She pointed at the fellow and walked out.

Callie was now drooling over a hot, hot Arizona who just took out a guy. If phrases happen in really life, her panties would have dropped on the floor so hard. "You know Mer and I are not excited by vajayjays but damn Robbins is hot! You got some competition. I haven't had any in a long time and Mer is still withholding herself from the new cardio attending which I don't understand." Cristina nudged Callie and whispered. Callie shot Cristina a look.

"Oh my god! That's the same look you have when you aren't getting any!" She shrieked. Meredith glanced back at Callie and smiled.

"She just got here Cristina, and Blake is back in New York." She shot a reassuring.

"No, no. That look is long span of dryness! She had that look when Roller skates girl was in Africa and was not getting it on for months." Cristina placed her hands over her mouth for an exaggerated reaction. "You aren't getting any in how many months?" She asked. Callie rolled her eyes. Meredith and Cristina widen their eyes as Meredith's pager beeped.

"Joe's later, we can talk about Torres' dry spell." Meredith pulled her best friend by her arm. They walked away and Callie turned to look at Arizona again. She approached the bloody fellow and her ex-wife. "Oh hey. Can you look at her hand. She sucker punch the guy."

Andi tried to sit up and placed her weight on her hands and grunted. She looked away as Arizona was checking the cut on her eye brow. "I could have taken him down!" She whimpered again as Arizona placed her hand by Andi's face near the cut.

Callie reached in for the hand and checked it. "Its not broken but you need to ice it."

"I'll take care of it." Arizona smiled with her dimples out and looked at Callie. "Come on! Get up!" She focused on the fellow. They pulled the fellow up and her ex-wife helped her walked away.

"Jealousy thy name is Torres." Callie turned and shot a look. "Karev." Alex laughed and placed his hand over Callie's shoulder. "Come on. We can talk about that in surgery and over at Joe's with Mer and Cristina."

"I hate you being happy all the time, you are as perky as Arizona." She dropped her head and walked with Alex who was laughing.

"Its glad to have her happy and perky again. She's like the same Arizona before the plane crash. I know you hate the idea of her having Tan around but she kind of brought her back from her dark-side. But they are friends. They've been hanging out but I am always competing with Tan with the girls. Well with Robbins too. She's good you know? I mean we always lost. You should have seen when they were betting and Tan had to eat those spicy wings. She almost cried!" He laughed again. "They are like Mer and Cristina. Twisted sisters, or gay? They have this weird connection. And I was glad that someone was there when I was in my dark side too."

Callie nodded as they entered the elevator. "Why are you back?" He asked as he hit the stop button on the elevator. Callie turned and stared at Alex. "What?"

"Why are you back? Robbins is happy. You're my friend too Torres. But Robbins always been a good person to me, she taught me. She was a good teacher. She always stood up for me even when no one believed in me. Even after she knew that I was the one who cut off her leg. She's in a good place right now. And if you and Blake is going to shake that-" She cut him off.

"I broke up with Penny." Callie looked at Alex. He nodded. "Are you back for her?" He asked again. She just stared at him. "Are you?"

"New York was not for me." She answered. _Was Arizona the reason she came back? She always wondered about that. She came back because New York didn't feel right for her. Arizona was a part of that village._

"You can't hurt her again. She's happy you are here. She's smiling more than all the time. If you are staying for good then great but if you are going to leave her again don't give her lost hope, losing Sofia and you broke her. She's happy now you know?" Alex pushed the button again, restarting the elevator.

"I never wanted to hurt her Alex. Never. I'm happy she has a good friend like you." Callie replied.

"You are my friend too Torres. But Robbins-" They stepped off the elevator.

"I'm never leaving again Alex." Callie started. "You are all here. We have a village." _She didn't have a village in New York. She belonged here in Seattle._


	13. Chapter 13

_It's been a while people. Sorry for the delay, I was supposed upload this as soon as possible but drinking was in the way._

 _Thank you again guys!_

 _For the guest who's still holding something on for Arizona and Andi, I don't know what to tell you. But for Eliza and Arizona? Not really sure about that. I find Eliza's character boring though. I rather have Owen's sister. Man, she's hot._

 _For the users who's impatient with the talk. Sorry for the delay but you can read it here in this chapter. I just find it more interesting to lay out everything before they talk. Or even be comfortable to each other to have a more open and honest conversation._

 _And hey! To that guest, No, YOU are awesome! ;)_

 **Chapter 13**

 **Arizona**

Arizona dragged Andi to the nearest treatment room available. She sat the fellow down and collected the supplies she needed. "Stop fidgeting!" Arizona commanded while she's trying to pull some hairs away from the cut that Andi got from the head blow. She pulled some gauze and poured alcohol on it. "Come on! Look up, I can't see the cut very clearly." She used her other hand to guide the fellow's chin upwards.

"Ah! Ouch! God! Robbins! That hurts!" Andi yelled. She was trying to push Arizona's hand away. She on the other hand was pushing pressure to stop the bleeding in Andi's eye brow. "You know I could have taken that guy down. I took up judo all throughout high school and college. And I am a doctor too. I can treat myself." She grabbed the suture kit and opened it, she looked around for a mirror but couldn't find one.

Arizona just stared at her. "Are you still pouting about that patient? I told you, you're good but I already saw something like that and the treatment plan I suggested will work. It worked the last time."

"I'm not pouting. I know you are a great surgeon and a great mentor. I suggested the method I know because that was by the book. Plus I am a little embarrassed that I didn't think of that." Andi handed the kit to Arizona who nodded and smiled. "Stitch me up. I look like a gangster with this kind of scar."

Arizona treated the wound with some medicine to clean it up. "3 stitches at the most. I could get Avery to fix you up?" She asked.

Andi snorted. "You do it. I don't want my eye brow with flowers or anything pretty."

Arizona proceeded to stitch up the fellow. "Why are you so persistent on the procedure?" Arizona asked as she pulls her hand away from the fellow's cut and continued with her suture. "I mean I know you are good but why all of a sudden fight me on something? Its not like you."

"Well- Ah! Jesus! Robbins! That really hurts!" The fellow groaned. "Well what?" Arizona asked. "I have a favor to ask, or actually I already agreed to it. I just wanted that surgery so when you ask me how to thank me, I can swoop that in." Andi confessed as she looks at Arizona and smiled nervously.

"And what was that?" Arizona asked again. "Well, remember that girl who chose me over you?" Andi titled her head and scratch her head. "Whatever. And?" She answered.

"She's a constant contact for something something, and" Andi smiled at she placed her palm together and looked like pleading to Arizona.

"What are you trying to say here?' Arizona squinted. "No! Nothing like that. God Robbins! I know you have the hots for me, but no. No threesome. Nothing like that, yet." Andi grinned.

Arizona finishes the last stitch on Andi and secured the gauze on the cut and pressed it a bit. "Ah! What was that for?! You told me to date! So I'm trying. Plus I really want that new console. I just need a date for her friend." Andi stood up from the gurney and continued to plead Arizona. "Saturday night?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped the fellow's hand playfully. "Fine. If she's not hot I'm leaving! Plus you're paying!" Arizona grabbed Andi's hand and pulls her out the room. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Andi asked. She was pushed into a storage room and Arizona locked the doors. "Are you trying to rape me Robbins?"

"Take your scrubs off." Arizona said with a stern voice and pointed at the clothing Andi was wearing. "What-why?" Andi's eyes widen and she was scratching her head with both hands. She was not breathing when Arizona bursts out laughing. The fellow rolled her eyes and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Arizona was leaning on the door and was still laughing and wiping some tears caused by her excessive laughing. "You should have seen your face! Change!" She pointed at the bloody scrub top of the fellow.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You want to play it like that?" Andi raised her eye brow and hands, she pulled the scrub from her body and bit the hem of the shirt exposing her toned abs, "You drooling over me now?" she pulled on her scrub top from the collar and pull it off her.

Arizona's eyes were now blinking faster than normal. Andi placed her right hand on the door and her left hand cupped Arizona's cheek. They were face to face, inches from each other's lips. "Andi, w-what are you doing?" She asked nervously. Andi leaned in, she placed her lips on Arizona's cheeks and blew some air enough to make fart sounds. She steps back and laughed.

"Not funny!" Arizona reached in to unlock the door but before she can open it, Andi's hands were around her waist and pulled her back to the storage room. Her fellow tickled her sides while Arizona was having a hard time not to laughed or squeal. "Tan! Stop!"

"Oh my God!" The door opened with April standing there with one hand on her mouth and the other on the knob. They were laughing so hard when the door opened and they noticed their awkward position. She dropped Arizona on the floor and she noticed that she was half naked and she hid by the shelves. Andi looked for a new scrub top.

Arizona followed April who walked out during the incident. "April!" April turned around with a shocked face. She was about to say something when Arizona cut her off. "She was just changing. We were joking around." Arizona chuckled.

"She was half naked Arizona. And her hands were all over you." April shrieked. Arizona laughed, before Andi, April was the closest friend she have and when she had a baby with Jackson they kind of drifted apart. She was busy, April was busy. But April was still worried about her. "April, she's like my brother."

"I know that. I mean there are a lot of rumors in the hospital. She's been sleeping around and you two have this weird friendship. And Callie's back." She explained. Arizona leaned in and hugged her friend. She whispered. "Thank you."

"Is your shift done?" Arizona asked as they walked towards the day care center. "Picking up Harriet? How's the scheduling going with Jackson?"

April looked away with a guilty face. "Its- its okay. And no, he's picking her up. I'm just going to see her before I go on a date."

"Date? You're dating?" She asked. April shook her head. "I-I'm single, and Harriet's with her father so, yes!" Arizona shook her head and laughed. They walked in the day care and found Amelia with Bailey, Ellis and Zola who is playing with Sofia.

"Mama! Aunt April!" Sofia ran towards her mother and aunt and hugged them by their thighs. "Aunt Amy said we'll stay at their new house! Can I? Can I please Mama?" Sofia jumped excitedly.

"Did she now?" Arizona pulled Sofia up and looked at Amelia. She looked at her pleadingly and mouthed 'Cristina' "Let me talk to Mommy first and Aunt Amy okay?" She kissed her daughter and pulled Amelia aside.

"I'm sorry to surprise you like this. Cristina's back and Owen is I don't know. I asked Meredith if we can have the kids over and Sofia overheard and wanted to come. I won't ask if this was not important. I'll take good care of the kids. I just, I can't lose Owen." Amelia declared. Arizona sighed and nodded. "If Callie agrees, then okay."

Arizona pulled her phone up and sent a message.

 **Callie**

Callie was having a pretty good time with her friends in the OR. Meredith was working on the abdomen of the patient while Cristina and Riggs were focusing on the heart, Alex is assisting Meredith. Callie was fixing the kids pelvis. Jokes around the OR was being thrown around. Cristina, Alex, and Callie were having side comments about Meredith and Riggs weird situation. Riggs was weighing in too. They were laughing in the OR, scrubbing area and while walking to the attendings' lounge.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Arizona Robbins: Amelia wanted to take the kids to their house for a sleepover. Something had to do with Cristina being here and Owen's attachment to his ex-wife. They wanted to take Sofia. Is it okay?_

She replied quickly.

 _Callie Torres: Of course. I understand. We have a great kid. I'm sure Sofia can preoccupy those two. Can we talk tonight? Technically it's the weekend?_

Callie was fidgeting on her phone waiting for a reply.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Arizona Robbins: Of course. Meet you at Joe's?_

Here goes nothing.

"Torres! Why are you staring at your phone? Missing your girlfriend already? I thought you were here for roller girl? I mean that picture! Wow!" Cristina snapped at Callie who was still frozen. She glared at her former roommate. "Mer's catching me up. I never got a chance to meet this woman! Damn Torres, she must be hot considering what happened." _Of course_. Callie sighed.

"I was not her fault Cristina, it's a team and-" She was quickly cut off by her friend.

"No need to explain Callie, if Mer is okay with it. I was just kidding. But you really fought with Robbins for custody?" Cristina shoved her stuff in her purse. Meredith just rolled her eyes and Alex changed.

"Yes, I know I know. I just thought that move was right for me." She answered while fixing her stuff in the locker.

"So where's the girlfriend?" Cristina stood up and wore her jacket. Callie avoided her friend's eyes. Meredith and Alex shared a look.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Callie shrugged. "And I am about to talk to my ex-wife about everything so I need a drink before that." She walked out of the lounge and was followed by her friends.

Cristina leaned in to whisper to Meredith. "You didn't tell me she broke up with what's her name." Meredith answered quickly. "I didn't know. When I ask her about Penny she just told me she was not coming. I thought that she'd just finish the grant and follow Callie here." Callie could hear them talking but ignore to reply, she just needed some courage to talk to Arizona about everything. Cristina started to whisper again. "So she's back for Robbins? Oh! How I love Seattle drama." She nudges Meredith who just stared at her. Seeing Callie who was glancing at their direction, Meredith decided to tease her friend. "Maybe, you know spending a night under her and all the flirting in the cafeteria." She said in her gossipy voice and Callie snapped her head to face them when they reached the lobby.

"I can hear you two you know! Twisted sisters." They laughed.

"I just missed the drama here, and with evil spawn having a time of his life facing felony charges, I can't resist not to visit. How are we going to plan to get the ex back?" Cristina laughed as Owen and Amelia walked by the lobby. Owen was pushing Ellis's stroller and carrying Bailey while Amelia was hand in hand with Sofia and Zola.

Callie watched as Cristina forced a smile on her face. Zola and Sofia quickly let go and ran to Callie and Cristina. "Aunt Cristina!" "Mommy! Aunt Cristina!" Bailey squirmed down to Owen and skipped towards Meredith who was more than happy to lift her son off. She kisses him when Zola went to her and kissed her cheeks. "Aunt Mer, Uncle Alex!" Sofia walked towards Meredith and Alex to kiss them both in the cheeks and Alex placed his hand over Sofia's hair and tasseled. "Looking good Sofia!" Sofia giggled when Alex raised her up as high as he can. "Woah! You are heavy."

The cute scene was broken when, "And in a split second we don't have any kids left." Owen stated with a nervous laugh. "Hey Cristina." He walked over and hugged his ex-wife receiving a glare from Amelia. He pulled away and saw her wife. Owen cleared his throat. "You know Amelia Shepherd? Derek's sister." Cristina nodded and Amelia pulled Owen back to her side. "And his wife." She looked at a guilty Owen who was rubbing his hand over her wife shoulders.

Cristina forced a smile again. "Congratulations!" She said with fake enthusiasm, she turned to Meredith's kids and Sofia. "And all of you are all so grown up! Come on! Give me a hug!" She knelt down, Sofia, Zola and Bailey hugged her so tight and placed kisses on her cheek. "I'll give you your gifts tomorrow." She signaled the kids to come closer and they did. "I have a lot of Swiss chocolate for you guys."

"Hey! No more junk food for Sofia, Arizona has been feeding her a lot of ice cream." Callie intercepted. "But Mama and I have a deal." Sofia pouted. Cristina was quick to defend her god-daughter. "I have a bribe for your Mommy and Mama." She leaned in to whisper in Sofia's ear that made her giggle.

"Alright kids, we need to go home now." Owen said as Meredith was soothing Ellis. The kids said their good byes and final kisses to the group of surgeon while Amelia was just staring at Cristina who was being surrounded by the kids with the promise of chocolates. They started to walk away when Owen turned to Cristina. "It was nice seeing you Cristina." Cristina smiled and watches them walk away.

Callie was quick to pick up and tease her friend. "Which ex?" Cristina looked at her with confusion and then she remembered their conversation earlier. "Oh shut up Torres. He's married you know and Roller girl isn't." Meredith listened to the conversation but she couldn't weigh in. Cristina was her person but, Amelia was Derek's sister and hers. She already told Amelia that she'd support the marriage. So instead of weighing in, she reached in and wraps her arms around Alex as they walked out the hospital.

Callie and Cristina followed them side by side. When they entered the busy bar, Alex walked to the bar with Meredith and ordered their drinks and the women settled in the booth. Alex stayed at the bar and flirted with the woman he saw. Meredith sat by Cristina and Callie. "Do you feel weird coming back?" Callie asked her friend who drank her shot. "Maybe order a bottle Mer?" Cristina shrugged. Meredith waved at Joe and signaled him for a bottle. Cristina was about to say something when Riggs walked in and waved at Meredith. His smile was returned by the general surgeon and she stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked towards Riggs at the bar and they started chatting. The waitress placed the bottle at the table with lemons and a few shot glasses.

"So Callie, up for shots?" Cristina asked as she filled 6 shot glasses. They drank the alcohol one by one without so much time in between. "So, Owen looks good." Callie smirked. She placed her hand over Cristina's shoulder. "I mean I know I left, but does he have to marry instantly again?" Cristina dropped her forehead in the table.

"Wow. I never seen you sentimental Yang! You've gone soft!" Callie teased trying to lighten the mood. Cristina looked at her friend. She quickly noticed the face, she looked broken. Callie turned to face Cristina, she poured another shot and they drank it with ease. "Owen told me that he cheated on you." The other surgeon's eyes widen. Cristina turned away.

"He told you?" Callie nodded and Cristina shook her head. "He shouldn't have. It was our problem." The phrase got to Callie. When Arizona cheated she was quick to tell everyone what happened. She did cheat, but Cristina was right, it was their problem. Another thing to clear with Arizona.

"How did you get pass it?" Callie asked as they shot tequila. "A lot of tequila!" Cristina answered. Callie snorted.

"He wanted to hurt me back. He was hurt when I had the abortion. I think in a relationship when someone cheats it's never one sided. I had some faults too. I couldn't give him what he wanted." Cristina confided. She was never the touchy feely kind. Cristina was right. Callie thought back, maybe she was too preoccupied, maybe she did something wrong to make Arizona cheat. "And now he has someone who can give that." Cristina looked at Callie.

"Are you having regrets?" Callie asked. No, she couldn't even imagine Arizona being married to someone else. The idea haunts her. Cristina pushed another shot to her friend. She smiled weakly as Meredith walked back to their booth. As she sat beside Cristina the bar door opened and Andi walked in holding the door to allow Arizona to enter and they were in some kind of argument. They all looked at the new fellow and Arizona. Cristina nudges Callie. "Don't have any regrets Torres."

 **Arizona**

"I'll prove it to you!" Arizona yelled at the fellow who opened the door to the bar and let her go inside.

"Oh really? You can prove that automatic cars are faster than stick shifts?!" Andi answered back taking her coat off and taking her boss' coat off to and hanged it by the door.

"Hey! I drive a Volvo S80, with 240 horse power and 258 torque!" Arizona exclaimed as she raised her arms.

"Yeah! That's great! You can read the brochure!" Andi argued. They walked towards the bar. "Scotch neat!" "White wine!" They said simultaneously surprising the bartender. Arizona turned to face the fellow.

"Don't dare me!" She raised her voice as their drinks were delivered by the scared bartender.

"I know a guy who works at the race track, meet me before our date tomorrow! Let's see who wins!" Andi dared.

"Oh please you wouldn't win, you drive an old ford pick-up truck. I won over Tim's Mustang which is a stick shift using my mom's Volkswagen." Arizona answered.

"Your mom must be proud!" The fellow replied sarcastically. "And your brother probably let you win." Andi extends her hand to shake Arizona's hand. "Game on!" She stood up from the stool and walked near Arizona's ear. "And who said I was racing my precious truck?"

Arizona glared at Andi. She sipped her wine and started to looked around when she found Cristina, Meredith and of course Callie. They were all watching the argument she just had. A stupid argument. Well, she couldn't just walk towards them. Callie and she need to talk about everything. She pulls her phone up and sent a message to her ex-wife.

 _Arizona Robbins: Maybe we can talk at our bench? Whenever you are ready._

She watched as Callie pulls her phone up and types something and looked at her with a smile on her face.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Callie Torres: Give me an hour?_

Arizona nods as she joins Andi in the adjoining table. "So 3 at the track? I just messaged my friend there. It's free from 3 until 5. And our date will start around 8." Arizona nods, she was not interested now. She has a lot of things to think about, what happened with her ex-wife, why is she back. She wonders and finished her drink and signaled for another one. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Her fellow asked.

"Callie and I will talk about everything in an hour." She confessed as she takes a sip from Andi's drink.

"Hey! What the hell? You want to be hammered before this talk?" She grabs the drink back.

"No, I just need to calm my nerves down. I don't know what will happen." Arizona shakes her head and rubs her hand over her face and sighed.

"Okay weirdo. Breathe. Remember what I said? Start with it. Get to know each other. Then make her fall in love with you again." Andi shrugs.

"You of people know that I'm just getting back on my feet. I don't know if I can handle anything yet. I mean having her back here is great, but what if she does not want to, or maybe she wants to, or oh dear god maybe I want to, or maybe I don't-" Arizona starts to ramble.

"Stop! You are talking insanely fast. Like bullets flying from an AK-47. I'll ask you something okay? I just need a simple answer." Andi places her hand over Arizona's shoulder. "What do you want?"

Arizona stops for a minute. There were a lot of things running in her mind now. Of course she missed Callie, but being in a relationship with her, dating her ex-wife scares her. What if she's not enough, or what if she makes another mistake? Being Callie's ex-wife was the worst things she has ever experienced. But not having Callie around is even harder. She missed seeing Callie even for a second.

"Having Sofia back is great. I love my daughter." Arizona answered. "Having Callie back is confusing, but I admit that I missed her. She's the best Ortho surgeon around, plus her smile and laugh is intoxicating." She smiles and continues. "She broke up with her Pretty Perfect Penny. That just confuses me, I mean do you think she's back for me?"

Andi laughs. "Do you want her to say that?" She gestured for another drink. "You know she's the only one who can answer that right?"

Arizona sighed. She does know. She doesn't know. It was no brainer that having Callie back was a blast. She felt happy. She's not really that ready. "Don't rush. Just be you. Be honest with her? Maybe we can try to find out?" The fellow whispered.

"If she looks at you you'll have your answer." Andi glanced at Callie and smirked when she notices that Callie was looking. She pulled Arizona's hand and kissed it. Arizona widens her eyes and looked at Callie who was ready to crack the fellow's head open. She can feel and see Callie from her peripheral view. She was staring like crazy.

Alex sat down with them. "What the hell was that?" He asked as he placed 3 beers on the table. "Just working a theory out." Andi said and sipped the beer. "And it works!" She motioned her eyes towards an angry almost scary Latina walking towards them. Arizona flipped her hair and smiled at Callie who was frozen from the magical smile. Callie gulped. She remained speechless as three surgeons stared at her.

 _Arizona was waiting for her girlfriend to finish her shift so she decided to fix her files in her office. She placed her iPod on the dock and pressed play. Boy band was her thing, she started to bop her head to the music and snapped her fingers while clearing her things on the desk. The music was loud but luckily her office was far away from patients' room and no music was heard outside._

 _You're my sunshine after the rain_

 _You're the cure against my fear and my pain_

 _'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around_

 _It's all (It's all)_

 _It's all because of you_

 _You're my sunshine, oh yeah_

 _Unknown to Arizona, Callie heard some music when she opened the door slowly. She watched her girlfriend swayed her hips and snapping her fingers and singing._

 _Baby I really know by now_

 _Since we met that day_

 _You showed me the way_

 _I felt it then_

 _you gave me love, I can't describe_

 _How much I feel for you_

 _I said baby I should have known by now_

 _Should have been right there_

 _whenever you gave me love_

 _And if only you were here_

 _I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you (oh yeah)_

 _Honestly could it be you and me_

 _Like it was before neither less or more_

 _'Cause when I close my eyes at night_

 _I realize that no one else could ever take your place_

 _I still can feel and it's so unreal_

 _When you're touching me, kisses endlessly_

 _It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun_

 _I miss you, yes I miss you baby, oh yeah_

 _Callie just stood by the door and watched as Arizona flipped her hair and turned to her girlfriend. She smiled. There was like a wind that blew Callie mind. It was almost like the movies she watches where the time stops. Arizona just looks lovely. She walks towards her girlfriend and kept singing._

 _If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind_

 _(Make you understand)_

 _Then I'd always be there right by your side_

 _You're my sunshine_

 _You're my sunshine_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Arizona kissed Callie's cheeks. "Are you okay Calliope?" She smiled.  
_

"You okay?" Arizona asked her ex-wife. Callie blinked and nodded. "Can we go?"

 **Callie**

Arizona's smile was, she didn't even know what happened. The hair flipping and the smile just send her whole body into shock. She remembered the first time Arizona sang and did that flipping hair thing. At that moment she knew she was falling in love with her ex-wife then. Was she falling in love again? Okay snap out of it. She looks like a lunatic. They need to talk first. Arizona stood up and said her goodbyes to her friend and honestly she needed to go away because she might kill this fellow now.

They went out of the bar without a word until they arrive in the bench. It was quiet, neutral ground. They both drank a bit but was still okay. Maybe the alcohol can push them to talk about everything.

"So you and her?" She asked. Arizona burst into laughter. "No Callie, I told you. Andi's the closest friend I have now. Bestfriend. She somewhat resemble Tim and a little bit of Mark with the inappropriate sexual comments but purely platonic." Arizona turns to face Callie and she mirrored her ex-wife's action.

"So, what happened?" Arizona looked at Callie. _Well a lot._

Callie sighed. Here it goes. Be honest. Build a new relationship. No regrets.

"Everything was fine at first. One, Sofia was not really loving New York. She was having a hard time. Penny on the other hand was over the moon. She tries so hard but Sofia misses you. I on the other hand was a little pissed off with my position in my new hospital. I can't do the things that I was doing here. I was getting over looked. Penny was always at work. I felt lonely. Then we had and argument when I flew out here earlier than our schedule. I miss having the village here. Our friends. Our life." Callie started as her ex-wife listened.

"After I came back here, I noticed all the things I have been missing. Being with friends. I tried to make friends there but somehow it was not happening. Well, Joanne was nice. We talked a lot. A lot." Callie emphasizes the word which caught Arizona's attention. Callie smirked, she knew her ex-wife will be caught off guard.

"Okay, we have to talk about that later. Continue." Arizona grabs two bottles of water from her purse and hands one to Callie as she opens her own. Callie reached for the bottle with a confused look. "Daughter of a Marine remember?" They laughed.

"Where was I?" Callie asked. Arizona smirked and decided to tease Callie for the Joanne remark. "Here with me?" They both laughed and her ex-wife rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway, when we were here, Sofia didn't have tantrums or anything. She was really happy here. I was happy here. When we came back to New York, it felt weird. Like something was not right. For one, when we arrive after a few hours, Sofia was already asking when we are going home. I knew then she was really trying but New York was not home for her. Penny was not really around. I know being a resident, she was busy. We barely see each other. We see each other in passing. I didn't feel myself. I didn't know why I went there. Well, I do. For her. But what I was feeling, it was not enough. Being lonely, sacrificing our daughter's happiness. Then one day I bumped into Addie. We talked so much about it, by the end of the day I realize I was wrong. I was selfish to you Arizona, to Sofia, to everyone here, to the hospital that we fought for. I was so wrong. I couldn't even imagine how to apologize to you for everything I put you through with the custody battle, leaving with Sofia. I know, I know you gave the tickets for me to be happy, but New York was not the happiness I thought it was." By the end of her explanation, Callie was shaking her head with both hands in her face trying to control her tears from falling.

"I broke up with Penny and stayed at Addie house. I tried to be myself again, and I did. I was dancing in my underwear again. Only thing missing was the village we have here. So when I finally felt okay, when I was ready I filed my resignation, I did all the paper work, bought a house for me and Sofia, I arrange everything for the move. It was just a matter of flying out here. I talked to Bailey for my job back but I asked her to keep it a secret because I don't know how you will react."

Arizona tilted her head. "Is that it?" She asked and Callie looked at her ex-wife. No anger, nothing. She shook her head. "Aren't you mad? I mean I disrupted our life, Sofia's life. I don't understand why you aren't yelling at me right now Arizona."

"Are you done now?" Arizona asked again neutrally. Callie just nods but still has a confused expression. "Okay. Judging by your look you don't understand why I'm not mad. I'm not mad anymore Callie. I was mad for a long time. I was mad at you for leaving me, I was furious when you wanted to take Sofia away. But I get it. I wanted you to be happy and we can't rebuild any kind of relationship if we always have hatred in our hearts. I accepted that. And you being there, I realized that I can still stand up on my own. That I can still be me. You deserve all the happiness in the world and if Penny can give that to you, and being in New York I wanted to give it to you because I owe it to you. I dragged you down with my depression, knowing that cutting my leg off was to save my life. I owe it to you because I can't even carry our child, I owe happiness to you because I was the one who took it away when I cheated on you." Arizona starts to wipe her tears away when Callie reached in and wiped it for her.

"Arizona." Callie said softly. Arizona raised her hand. "I'm not done. I was trying everything to be the same person I was, I didn't realize that was not possible because of everything that happened changed me and I have to adapt. I am the person I am now because of everything that happened."

"Arizona." Callie called her attention again. Her ex-wife looked at her. "You don't owe me anything. Problems within a relationship, its never one person's fault. Or so I'm told." She tried to laugh but Arizona was maintaining a serious face. "I made mistakes too. I didn't realize it until now. With the plane crash, I know I was not there but I have my own nightmares about that. I was so scared that you weren't coming back and you were literally scared for your life. And I pushed you, I tried to fix you. We didn't communicate. And I kept thinking about having a kid, it was a low point for me to pressure you. I don't know what really triggered you to cheat on me, but I know you. You were my wife. We had an amazing relationship and I love everything about it. You never do anything without reason. And I know this is years too late, but I shouldn't have told everyone about that. It was our problem. Not anyone else."

"Callie. I know I couldn't rewind the clock, but that night, I just lost control. I was trying so hard to control things, my feelings. And she just appreciated my back then. I was damage and she just saw me how I am." Arizona explains.

"I can never forget that night." Callie confessed. "But knowing that maybe things with us were not really okay then, or maybe you felt too controlled, I can finally forgive you. But I can't really forget it, I thought you can never do that to me."

"I know. I never thought that I'd do that to you too."

Silence. They both looked at the stars.

"When George told me he cheated on me, I forgave him instantly. " Arizona looked at her shocked. "I didn't understand why then, but he was different from you. He was. I know we keep having this argument even before we were married. You always thought I had a big heart, that I loved anyone. It was different with you because I never love anyone like I love you. I never thought you can do that to me. I never thought that you-" Callie was now sobbing. "I just never."

Arizona pulled her into a hug. She rubbed Callie's back to soothe her from crying. "I never thought I could do that to you too. I'm sorry. I still am."

"You know during the custody battle, I was trying so hard to win, I forgot everything else. I didn't think. I never thought you were anything less than a mother to Sofia. Again I was being selfish." Callie broke the silence. "I have a lot of apologies to say to you Arizona. And a lot of thank you's but I'm hoping bringing Sofia back earlier will be a start?" She asked. "And you know, me? I'm a badass orthopedic surgeon."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled as she reaches Callie for a hug.

"So we're okay?" Callie asked as they pulled away from an amazing hug. Arizona gave her magical smile and popping her dimples out. "We're good Callie."

"No Calliope yet?" Callie teases. "No Iphegenia." Arizona laughs.

They swapped stories from the months they were away, Arizona talks about the new cases she has now because of her new specialty and how she preoccupies her schedule when Sofia was back in New York and Callie was talking about how boring her surgeries was.

"Can we still do the question and answer thing?" Callie asked suddenly.

"Of course." Arizona placed her hand over Callie's arm that sends electricity all over her body.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Callie smiled. Everything was on the table now, she feels great having a decent conversation with Arizona and she was more than happy to be with her ex-wife.

Arizona looked up thinking about her schedule. "Nothing really, I have a couple of routine surgeries, racing with Andi in the afternoon-" she was cut off by Callie.

"You're what?!" Callie yelled leaving Arizona stunned. "You do remember that you have a daughter? And even though we are divorced, I don't think Bailey will let me operate on you. You need the best and I'm that! Arizona Robbins! Are you seriously doing this?!" She scolded her ex-wife who was just shrugging.

"Really? Giving me the full name scolding? Relax Callie. I'm just proving something. I'll be wearing a racing suit to be sure." Arizona explain. _God_. _Racing suit._ _Why is god punishing Callie right now. Arizona wearing a racing outfit._

 _Arizona was not really the sporty type of person, or not baseball. Callie was watching her wife struggle to catch the ball. But she looks really cute, and hot with that jersey. Oh how she wish she could just ripped that jersey up. During the game she just couldn't handle it, she walked towards her wife who was trying so hard. A little kiss won't hurt. They went home and she just doesn't want to wait anymore._

" _Callie! What are you doing?" Arizona yelled as Callie carried her on her shoulders. Her wife was squirming and she let her lay down on the bed. "What am I? Livestock?!" Arizona glared at her wife who was removing her shirt. Arizona watched as the shirt drops to the floor, Callie removes her pants after and dropping it to her ankles as she gracefully steps out of it. She seductively climbed to the bed, she removes Arizona's shoes, Callie kissed her wife's leg and looked up. Her hands wandered by the garter of the tights and pulled the item down with ease. She kissed Arizona's thighs, she trails her tongue upwards and stopped. Her wife grunted and she laughed. "Lost for words?"_

 _She slowly removes the button of the jersey from the button and Arizona prop her elbows for support and watched Callie kissed her stomach, licking her way up. When Callie finished unbuttoning her jersey, her wife grabbed her head and kisses her hard. She stopped and looked at her wife. "Calliope, you were treating me like a cow." She scolded. Callie smiled and answered. "Well, you're about to be eaten."_

 _Callie kissed her neck and slowly made her way back down. She licked Arizona and fucked her hard. She just loved hearing her wife moan until she came all over her face. "W-what's gotten in to you?" Arizona asked panting. "Nothing, YET." Callie smirked and wiped her face. "You just look so hot with that attire."_

Callie was licking her lips thinking about Arizona and this new outfit. How she wish she could see her and rip it apart. "Callie, you have to stop that." Arizona stated to her drooling ex-wife.

"What?" She asked nervously. She was caught staring again. And Arizona was just shaking her head. "What are you doing after?" _Yes! Go! Maybe you can see her in that outfit. Maybe you can invite her for a drink. She'd do anything to see Arizona. Nothing's going to bring her back to normal breathing._

Arizona thinks for a bit and answered. "Oh. I have a date."

 _Okay. That did it._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! You are all awesome!_

 _Just to clarify things, no one hates Callie or Arizona. Well, I don't. They both made mistakes, and we are all still hoping for them to work out things. As for Penny, I don't hate her, even the actress. It was just a boring character for me. Leah on the other hand is just plain weird. I just don't understand why she's back now. Eliza? Just awkward. Nope. No. Callie and Arizona all the way._

 _Shout out to ! Your review made my day! :)_

 _I love a jealous Callie too! Let's see if we can make Arizona jealous this time._

 _Uploading early because I had to make up to you guys for the delay of the last chapter. ;)_

 **Chapter 14**

 **Arizona**

 _Oh what the hell is happening to her face. Okay yeah, date but. Explain now!_

Arizona waves her hand to Callie's face, her eyes were wide, jaw dropped and is she breathing? Choking lightly on her water and spilled some on her ex-wife. "Callie! Its not like that!" she defended. "It's a date with Andi! She asked me and-"

"I thought it was not like that with her?" Callie answered sullenly. Arizona grabs her shoulders and stopped her from shaking her head.

"No. Okay? Listen. It's a double date. She agreed to a double date and she's bringing me." Arizona explained as Callie sighed.

"Okay now I'm wet and not the good kind." Callie wipes the spilled water from her shirt and pants. Arizona tries to help but when she heard the comment they both looked at each other. They stared at each other's eyes and then laughing so hard. "Come on, its late and cold. We don't want you to get a cold." Arizona offers her hand to help Callie stand up. They hugged and walked back to the bar. Approaching their destination Callie reached for Arizona's arm.

"About the date-" Callie asked. "I told you its just a favor. She's kind of been sleeping around and some people already refuse to work with her, I can't lose another fellow so we had a bet that she had to date like a normal person." Arizona answered.

"No. I'm asking why did you explain that this date isn't really a date for you?" Callie stared at her.

 _Why did she explain? Why did she feel like she needed to explain dating?_ Before she can gather her thoughts the bar door opened.

"Torres! Help me with this!" Alex yelled as he supported a pretty drunk Cristina on his arms. Callie quickly ran towards them and grabbed her friend's arm. She hooks the arm up to her shoulders for support. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she was fumbling to pull her phone.

"Tequila." Meredith walked out of the bar with her purse and Cristina's, dangling from her arms like she was selling the bags. She smiled. _No. She's drunk too. Great._ "Okay, I just ordered a cab."

Her ex-wife looked at her and mouthed 'Sorry, I have to go' Arizona nodded as she watched them place Meredith inside the cab followed by Cristina who was dead to the world. Callie waved good bye. Arizona went home still pondering the question.

Next morning went by easy. Sofia was with Amelia and she was going to be with Zola until Sunday for their sleepover at Meredith's house. She kept thinking about last night and Callie's last question. She went to the hospital for her routine surgeries. By lunch time she went to the cafeteria to grab lunch and saw Callie. She was sitting with Meredith, Cristina and Alex. They haven't noticed her yet. Good thing because she still does not know what to answer her ex-wife when she saw someone walking towards the table. He was looking at Callie, some new doctor with derm. He extends his hand to shake Callie's hand which was gracefully accepted with a smile from Callie. She was just mad at this point.

"Move." Arizona looked where the voice came from and glared. "Tan don't piss me off. Not in the mood."

"Then don't hold up the line." Andi pointed to the space in the line. She forgot to move because someone was just flirting with her ex-wife. The fellow followed the gaze of her friend and saw the image too. "And you don't have the right to be jealous." The comment just made Arizona madder than she already was. She turned slowly and looked at Andi almost like she wanted to kill her with that comment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT?!" Arizona yelled as everyone stopped and looked at them. Callie and her friends heard it too and they turned to see a raging blonde by the counter.

Andi pulled the tray away from Arizona and placed it down back to the counter and pulled her friend out of the cafeteria and into the nearest storage room. "What the hell are you doing?!" Arizona yelled.

"Why are you having a meltdown in the middle of the cafeteria? On your period are we? " Andi asked. Arizona pouted and crossed her arms. She walked to the door but was prevented by her fellow. "What do you want?!" Arizona got mad again. "Well, I want my friend to talk to me about what happened." Andi shrugs. She gulped and sat down by the wall. "Someone was flirting with Callie. And he was from derm, like it's a specialty and she was flirting too!" Arizona rambles and her fellow stared at her.

"So you are jealous?" Andi smirked and Arizona scoffed. She tried to stand up but Andi knelt down and pressed on her shoulders. "Don't hate on the derm person. Everyone has their specialty and you don't get to berate them because you think they are below you." Arizona rolled her eyes. "And you can't blame him. Your ex-wife is hot and if I didn't know she was, I would hit on her too. And you don't know if she's flirting with him."

"But!" Arizona yelled but was cut-off again. "And you don't have the right to be jealous." Andi stated and Arizona pushed the fellows hand away and stands up. "Who the hell are you to say that I don't have any right?" Arizona argues.

"I get to call bullshit on your attitude Arizona. I'm your friend but you have to stop acting like the victim here. You told me the story between you and your ex-wife. You both made mistakes. And if you don't want anyone flirting with her, do something about it!" Andi yelled and explained and Arizona just keeps rolling her eyes. Something about being scolded like this, scolded for her ego or whatever. She remembers Tim and how he always backs her up but when she's wrong he would always calls her out of it. She looked at her fellow walking towards the door and pulled her back.

"Help me?" She pleaded and her fellow smiled at her.

 **Callie**

They just watched how Andi pulled Arizona out of the cafeteria. She was okay yesterday. What was happening to her ex-wife.

"Wow. She just had a classic meltdown I wonder how she can be the head of peds with that attitude." The doctor from derm commented and turned back to Callie. She closed her eyes and sighed to control her anger from that comment. Meredith reached to hold Callie's shoulder. Before Alex can say something, Callie faced him.

"First you don't know why she was mad so shut up about it. And the head of two departments mind you. She's an awesome surgeon. I'd appreciate it if you leave now." Callie stated and turned to eat again. Before the derm person can answer Alex chimed in. "They own the hospital dude." He pointed at the 3 women in the table. "I suggest you leave before I kick your ass." Alex bit his sandwich and looked at the guy who was staring at the women in the table and stood up and left.

Cristina laughed first and everyone joined her. "He was working here and don't know anything?" Cristina said and Meredith shrugged. "He was going to pee in his pants went Torres looked at her." Alex said while chewing his food. "She still has the goods!" Cristina exclaims and pointed at Callie's boobs and she just roll her eyes when a pager rang and Alex stood up. "Ugh, can even eat in peace." He finished the last bite of his sandwich and walked out.

"So what happened between you and roller girl yesterday?" Cristina asked.

"Well before you two-" pointing at Meredith and Cristina. "Got really drunk and needed help to go home, we talked. About me coming back and some of our issues from way back. We both apologized and we're good. Catching up was nice until-" Callie trailed.

"Until?" Meredith asked. "Until she told me she has a date today." Callie answered and Cristina's eyes sparkled. "Oh! Want to find out about her date?" Her friend didn't wait for an answer. She stopped an intern walking by.

"You! Do you know who I am?" Cristina asked and the intern nodded. "Y-yes Dr. Yang you are my hero. Your research on-" The intern starts to ramble and Cristina smiled. "Want to scrub in with me?" She asked the intern. "Cristina." Meredith warned but Cristina shushes her. "Do you?" She asked again and the intern nodded hastily. "Alright. Follow Dr. Robbins today. Page me if she's about to leave the building. Now go! I want details!" Cristina shooed the intern away who was running out. She laughed and faced Meredith and Callie who was staring at her. "What? You two aren't doing anything today right? Because I was schedule to go here today so you cleared your schedule."

Meredith and Callie shared a look and turned to Cristina. "I just have a few consults and I'm done for today. The kids will be back at home around 5 before Owen's shift. I have until then." Meredith answered looking at her tablet.

"Same. I want to spend time with my daughter. But what are you planning?" Callie stated. Cristina smirked and stood up. "I'll page you when we need to go."

Meredith and Callie just shook their heads and went to their scheduled consults.

Callie was in the nurses' station and finishing her chart when her phone buzzed.

 _Unknown Number: I didn't know that your ex-wife can operate on fetus' heart. This is so good._

She quickly replied.

 _Callie Torres: Who is this?_

 _Unknown Number: Your baby's godmother, duh._

 _Callie Torres: Of course I know Cristina. We were still married when she took that fellowship. She's awesome right?_

Callie smiled. She was so proud that even Cristina Yang was impressed with her ex-wife. She was done for the day. She glanced to her watch, 14:20. She walked in to the lounge and found Meredith who was reading. Before they can both talk their pager buzzed. _911!_

They ran to the lobby, Cristina paged them 911 to the lobby when they found their friend leaning on the wall. "What the!" They were pulled against the wall and Cristina pointed to Arizona who was on her phone walking out the hospital doors. They followed her sneakily and watched her jump in her car and they went to Meredith's car to follow Arizona. After a few minutes they arrived at the tracks.

"Wait, is roller girl dating a racecar driver?" Cristina asked as they parked at the tracks. Far away from Arizona to see but close enough to see her walk in.

"Stalking? That's the plan?!" Callie threw her hands up. "She's racing with Tan. Proving something. Let's go!"

"Roller girl is racing? What is she using? Her heelys?" Cristina laughs as they go out of the car. "Come on! I want to see this!" Cristina pulled the two women inside. Still keeping their distance as they watched Arizona walk to the tracks and watched the guys check her car. Callie was unsure about this. But she decided to watch as she noticed Arizona was wearing a white tank top, pulling the racing pants over her pants and tying the racing jacket on her waist. _Well. She looks hot._

"She look hot with that outfit!" Cristina exclaimed and Callie smirked. "She does." As they were watching Arizona bends down to check the tires of her car and Callie was checking her ex-wife ass, a hatchback car pulled beside Arizona's and Andi steps out. The fellow was wearing aviator sun glasses, a grey v-neck tucked in her jeans and a white sneakers. "She looks hot too." Cristina pointed and Callie never removes her eyes from her hot ex-wife. _She was burning up now_. Andi walked towards Arizona and they were talking. The fellow grabbed a helmet and tucks some strand of hair away from Arizona's face and she secures the helmet to her friend's head.

"Ugh. This is worse than when I found out about her business in the hospital." Callie grunted. The two car line up. Arizona drives a red Volvo and Andi's charcoal Volkswagen. They both rev the car and the flag was waved by the guy. They both zoomed off. She had this tingling feeling when she saw her ex-wife drive. _Hell. Hot as hell._

Arizona was speeding up to the finish line and she was feeling giddy that her hot, hot ex-wife would win. If she wins she'll definitely have a prize from Callie. But right when she was about to cross the line the hatchback sped up and cut her off winning the race. Once they stopped Meredith's phone started ringing. She walked away a bit and Cristina followed her. She just glanced at their direction and turned to see Arizona step out of her car followed by Andi and Arizona rushed towards her fellow. Arizona had Andi on head lock and rubs her knuckles on the fellow's head.

"Callie! We need to go. The kids will be at the house in 20 minutes." Meredith said and Cristina was behind her. They watched as her ex-wife and the fellow ran around the tracks like kids. "She seems happy." Meredith said. "And what kind of prosthetic is she using? She doesn't look like she's an amputee running like that."

"Yeah she does. I'm happy she's happy. Let's go." Callie turned away and walked with her friends. She was confused about the prosthetic too. But she recalls that her fellow was a biomedical engineer. _Maybe she was good for Arizona._ She sighed at this realization.

 **Arizona**

"I shouldn't have tweaked your leg if you are going to use it to kick my ass." Andi stated while rubbing her head.

"Well, this one is good. Comfy. Does not feel like any other prosthetic I used. Why don't you work on it more? You can work with Callie?" Arizona suggested while sitting down beside her fellow.

"So she could kick my ass? I thought you told her I'm just a friend but she's still looking at me like she wants to crack my head open." Andi replied as she removes the racing jacket.

"I did. You know I secretly love it when she gets all jealous." She admitted and smirked.

"Yeah not loving it because I'm the one who'll die. Anyway, what's the plan?" Andi asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to date her yet. I mean she's Callie. What if I get stupid again and hurt her. I just want to thank her for coming back. I love that she's here and my daughter. She didn't have to do that but she did. I let her go to be happy and she made me happy being back here." Arizona confessed.

Andi raised her hand with her keys and dangled it in front of Arizona. "Why don't you tell her that?"

Arizona rolled her eyes to her fellow and stood up, she walked towards her car and jerk the car open. "I want a rematch! I'll go see my daughter then I'll meet you back at the house."

"Why are you so afraid to open up to your ex-wife? You married her after all." Andi said as Arizona bit her lips. _Denial_. Their pages buzzed and they quickly looked at each other. Both of them jumped in the car and sped off.

As they arrived in the hospital they ran as fast as they can to the room. They saw one of their patients coding and they immediately ran him up to the OR.

"Time of death, 16:45" Andi said sighing. Arizona walked away without saying a word. She walked to the lounge and was working on the charts. She glanced at her watch and saw the time, she and her fellow won't be seeing the women anyway now so she just remained focused when someone opened the door. She could easily recognize the scent. She inhaled and waited for the other person to say something.

"I thought you had a date?" Callie asked as she walks towards the coffee machine. She looked up and locked eyes with her ex-wife. "Are you okay?" Callie asked again. Arizona smiled as she remembers how Callie could just simply know that she was having a bad day just by looking at her. Her ex-wife tilted her head to ask again. Something about being alone with her ex-wife gave her chills.

"I just lost a patient. And a bet." Arizona pouted. _Okay, this is just weird. Is she trying to be all cute with Callie?_ "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Hunt called about some trauma. No details yet but I'm just grabbing a cup before the crisis." Callie laughed a bit and grabbed a cup of coffee. "So which one are you pouting at?"

She looked down at the charts and look up again. _Be vulnerable. She had seen you at your worst._ "He's a long shot. But us, being friends were a long shot too, but somehow we became friends again. I just thought he'd make it." Callie nodded and sat down in front of her. "And I really thought I'd win. I drive a Volvo S80, with 240 horse power and 258 torque." She repeated the words again which earned a loud laugh from her ex-wife. She loves her laugh. Her smile. Her reaction. She can't blame herself from being too caught off guard by her ex-wife.

"You should have borrowed my car." Callie reassures her. "It's a shift stick Callie. I don't know how to drive one. And Tim isn't here to teach me." Arizona confessed. Talking about her brother seems normal now. Well. Not too normal, but this was Callie.

"I'm no Tim but, I'll teach you." It came as quickly as Callie winked at her. She just feels all the blood in her body went to her face and she opened her mouth to say something when Callie spoke again. "I thought you were upset earlier at the cafeteria too." She added. Arizona quickly looked away. She was jealous of that guy. She can't even explain why. "You're not going to tell me about it?"

"After you teach me how to drive a shift stick. Maybe." She was going to play along. Arizona stood up and winked at Callie who was frozen. She walked out of the door and pulled her phone up. She needed to cancel that date, not that she was thrilled by the date but she was not really going to make it. Callie walked beside her and their pagers buzzed. _God. How can this day get worse?_ They ran towards the pit and saw a lot of doctors, nurses and almost everyone in staff. Bailey and everyone were in their trauma gowns. She looked and saw Meredith and Cristina with a stunned looked.

They were handed a trauma gown and they both tied each other's gown from behind. "Is this a subtle way of you lusting over my neck?" Arizona teased. Callie smiled and turned her back at her ex-wife. "Well, when you stop lusting over my ass." After their talk, they seem to be more relaxed with each other. Well aside from some issues, the date, the explaining. Well, they were having fun and teasing each other. They were too busy to notice anyone. Oblivious to what was happening.

They walked over giggling beside Cristina and Meredith who was still frozen. Owen walked towards them. "Are you 3 going to be okay? Because I can talk to Bailey." He said pointing at her ex-wife, Meredith and Cristina.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" Arizona asked still giggling and Callie was poking her sides. "Yeah Hunt why wouldn't they be okay? Callie weighed in too. _Silence_.

"A Boeing 777 crashed by I-90 Express on the way to SeaTac-" Hunt trailed and that was all she can hear.

 **Callie**

Arizona froze at the memory, no. The trauma they suffered. The incident where everything else followed; her leg, Mark, Lexie, the hospital, cheating, the divorce. She gulped and was too stunned. She bared the same reaction as Meredith and Cristina.

Callie didn't know what to do. She had her own trauma about this. Not knowing if her wife and best friend was alive. Arizona turned her heels and walked like a zombie, with a blank face. Her ex-wife just followed her. Callie reached for Arizona's arms. "Arizona." She turned and looked at Callie with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. "No Callie! You can't be that person anymore right?!" Arizona yelled and Callie looked at her with confusion. But suddenly a surge of anger flew into her too. "I wasn't there but I have my own trauma about the plane crash! I'm here now! I thought we were okay?!" She raised her voice.

"No! You told Alex that you can't be that person for me anymore. And you left!" Arizona stormed off. "Arizona!" Callie screamed but her ex-wife was long gone. She sighed in frustration and went back to the pit. She catered to every patient that needed her attention.

"Internal injuries and crushed femur! Prepare an OR now!" Owen yelled as they wheeled the patient to the OR. Callie followed and his glanced back to his friend. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. She remembers. The plane crash that got her best friend, Mark. Lexie, and her wife. She didn't lose her wife. Maybe a part of her wife was lost.

 _She was waiting for her wife to walk in any moment. She'll be back any minute from Boise. She wore new lingerie and positioned herself in bed. A couple of minutes after she was getting impatient. She reached for her phone and tried to call her wife. Voicemail. She sighed as she plops down on the bed. Callie stood up and paced around the bedroom. 'Ugh! Arizona is going to face punishment for making me wait this long' She was thinking about everything she's about to say to her wife when she arrives as her phone rings, Callie grabs it and answered it. "Arizona! Where the hell are you?!" She yelled. "Torres its Karev. You need to go here now. The plane never got to Boise. They don't know where they are." Alex stated urgently. Callie's body froze. "Callie? Callie!" She dropped the phone and dressed up as fast as she could and ran to the hospital. Callie went directly to Owen's office. "What the hell happened?! Where are they Owen?! Arizona?! Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, Derek is in that plane!" She demanded. She notices how distraught Owen was. They were both missing their wife. "No news yet but I'm trying to do everything I can Callie!" He raised his voice now too._

 _Callie made sure to call everyone, she called Arizona's parents and they were heart broken. She calls her dad who was so eager to jump on a plane to comfort her daughter but Callie knew if her dad came that the worse will happen. But she was holding on to the hope that they were still alive. They were alive. It was a gruesome 4 days. She was staying close to Owen who was in the same spot as she is. "They're okay. They're okay." This was they're mantra until Owen got the call. "They found them! They are bringing them in Boise." Callie rushed to pack her purse but Owen stopped her. "Callie, you need to stay her for your daughter. I'll bring them back." He gave her a pat on the shoulder. Owen looked directly at her eyes and she nodded._

 _Callie waited. She waited until they got the news that they are coming. She waited by the bay. The ambulance doors opened as the EMT pushed the gurney towards the ER. "Arizona!" Callie quickly rushed to her side as she hears the EMT describe the injuries to Callie. "Calliope."_

"I'll be okay." Callie said as they walked towards the elevator. They scrubbed in and started the operation in silence. As soon as they finished Owen walked out and Callie finished her charts. She hasn't seen her ex-wife since last night. She kept thinking about Arizona. How was she, she needed to know she was okay. She was feeling anxious. Not having Arizona around brought her back to her nightmares that her ex-wife was somewhere out there. Her breathing kept shorter and shorter. Callie duck into a stairwell and heard voices.

"I still have nightmares! Not knowing if she was alive or dead! Now I don't know where she is and I do have to check on her Amelia!" Owen yelled and she heard a door open and shut off. Her own trauma, not knowing whether Arizona was alive. It was hell. She just needed to see Arizona alive and breathing or she can't breathe properly now. She walked towards the peds floor only to see the fellow looking around. She knew they were close, so she followed the fellow in the hopes that Andi could find Arizona. She followed her until they arrived in the basement and she saw Arizona sitting up on the old gurney with her knees to her chest, head down and was obviously shaking. She was rocking back and forth when the fellow stood up in front of her. She blinked twice. She just wanted to see that blue eyes open so she was sure that Arizona was alive. Her ex-wife looked up. Callie exhaled and lean her body by the wall. She walked away. Arizona didn't need her right now. But she needed her ex-wife. She walked out of the hospital.

 **Arizona**

She was still shaking. Why was this happening again? She thought she got over this. She felt a presence around her. She looked up and saw her fellow instead of her ex-wife. She could have sworn that Callie was nearby. The fellow offered her hand to Arizona which was ignored. The fellow shook her head and pulled her phone she turned some music on.

"Take my hand, take a breath" Andi sang with the music as Arizona looks at her with utter confusion. Her fellow just kept singing until she was pulled into a dance. "Practicing for the Christmas presentation." Arizona was going to walk away but was guarded by a stubbornly annoying fellow who smiled at her and she grabbed Arizona again.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you, It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do, And with every step together, we just keep on getting better, So can I have this dance 'can I have this dance', Can I have this dance" Andi exaggerated the song and pulled Arizona closer. She spins Arizona and loosens her grip. She let go of Arizona's hand and she raised her hand again, offering her boss her hand which she just grabs when Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, And every turn will be safe with me, Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, You know I'll catch you through it all." As Andi sings this part she placed her hands over Arizona's hips and lifted her up the in the air and spins them around. She was giggling while singing. She continues to sing as she drops Arizona on the gurney and allowed her boss to walk through all the gurneys that were lined up. Andi carried Arizona again as she finishes the song who just gave her a sigh.

"Still not enough of my awesome dance moves?" Andi asked smiling and she pulled Arizona into a piggy back ride. She ran towards the parking lot.

"Put me down Tan!" Arizona yelled as she squirmed on her fellows back. The fellow ignored her and place her in her truck and fastens the seat belt. "What the hell?!" She yelled again as the fellow quickly occupies the driver seat preventing Arizona to remove the seat belt. She rolled the windows down and drove off. She turns the radio on playing calming music.

"When I got this truck from my grandfather, it was ruined. He said I should fix it as practice for engineering school. That was his way of saying that he was okay of my choices unlike my parents. We lived here before." Andi looked over Arizona who seems calmer. "I fixed this up and drove around. It calms me down. Driving around relaxes me."

The wind was blowing in Arizona's face and somehow gives her a relaxed feeling. When Andi entered a rough road going through the woods, Arizona quickly tensed up but a hand on her shoulder reassures her. "I drove her after my dad told me that it was stupid of me not to get into law school and I found this place." After 5 minutes or so of going through the woods, Arizona saw waterfalls. Three of them, three small water falls. One was about 6 feet, the second one was about 18 feet and the last one was maybe about 25 feet high. The fellow parked the truck so that the bed of the pick-up was facing the falls. Andi stopped the car and stepped down. She walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Arizona reluctantly stepped down. She appreciated the view. She never liked camping but this was so beautiful. She still was not saying anything and Andi pulled her up to the bed of the truck and sat down beside her boss.

"I heard what happened. I saw it over the internet too. I have no idea how you must be feeling." Andi confessed as she grabs a blanket and wrap it around her boss. "My granddad was supposed to visit us. I loved his visits and I took noted of his flight number but while watching the news I saw that the plane he was supposed to be in crashed." Andi trailed when Arizona looked at her in shock. "He didn't make it to his scheduled flight because he was suffering from diarrhea." Andi laughed then stops. "But the moment I saw that, my world crashed down. I felt like I was dying because I thought he was there. I was in the utmost depression until my grandma called me and told me the incident. I still have nightmares about this. Even though it didn't happen, it was traumatic for me too."

Arizona sighed. She knew this was hard. It was almost reliving the incident but she didn't think about how her ex-wife feels. "Whenever I feel bad or sad, this place always cheers me up. The beauty of this place is unbelievable." She looked at her boss.

"It is beautiful." Arizona answered. "You should bring someone important to you here."

"Well, that's why I brought you here." Andi answered sarcastically and Arizona looked at her again but with wide eyes. "No, again Robbins, I know you have the hots for me but bring her here. I'm giving you my spot. Share it with someone special." She teased Arizona who was obviously calm now. "Of course with that rough road you'll need my truck. Need a shift stick lesson?" Andi smirked as she dangles her keys in front of Arizona who stood up and walked to the passenger side door.

"Yes. Let's go get my driving instructor." Arizona smiled. Her fellow looks at her with confusion. She instructed Andi to drive her back to the hospital. She walked to her office to grab her stuff and found a big box. She sat down to her couch and opened the box.

She saw a body pillow, with it a note was attached.

 _During the nights you wished someone was beside you. Hug me._

A box of her favorite donuts was inside too. A noted was attached too.

 _When you feel down and sad. Eat me._ She noticed a little scribble on the back. _Not a pun. :)_

She smiled so hard at this. Oh she already knew who did this. She was the only one who knew where to get this kind of donuts. She searched the box more and found Sofia's artwork. The one she gave her during the trial. Note read:

 _For your beautiful blue eyes._

She grabbed a bottle of mint massage oil.

 _Everytime your thigh is sore. Use me to massage you._

She pulled a 6 pack from the bottom of the box and read the note.

 _When you just want to forget things. Drink me._

She saw the last thing on the box and pulled an envelope with a key inside. Not just any key. A key to a very vintage and classic car which everybody knew who it belongs to. There was a note stuck to it too. She read the noted first before pulling the paper inside.

 _When you are ready to plan your revenge. Whenever you are ready. Use me._

This seems to be about something. Whenever she's ready? She raised her eye brows and pulled the paper inside. It looked like a coupon but the words were different.

 _Unlimited driving lessons. Driving instructor: Calliope Torres. Unlimited hours and a lot of encouragements._

Arizona was now tearing up. She was so involved due to the recent incident. She had no idea how her ex-wife felt. They were okay and she snapped at her. She needed to fix this. Callie was so thoughtful and generous for making Arizona feel good. She stood up and ran towards a familiar floor and found herself in front of a familiar office. She can hear something inside. She was sure that what she was looking for was there. She stood by the door and opened the door. She saw her sitting there. Arizona locked eyes with the woman who stood up from the chair behind the desk with that same worried face she always had. With tears rolling down her cheeks she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. She locked her in a tight hug which was well received. Her hands were rubbing the woman's shoulders. Pulling her closer. The woman hugged Arizona in silence but place her hand over Arizona's lower back and the other on nape of the neck soothing the blonde woman. Arizona drops her head over the shoulder which was mirror by the woman. They let each other be consumed by this hug. They both closed their eyes, inhaling each other's scent.

"Calliope."


	15. Chapter 15

_Still appreciate your reviews! Thank you awesome people!_

 _Trauma can do a lot of things to people._

 **Chapter 15**

 **Callie**

There. She was right there. By the door. Callie walked towards her ex-wife. She could just feel it. Just then, her ex-wife's arms flew and locked her in to a tight hug. Not that she's complaining. She quickly envelops Arizona, caressing her neck and her other hand was on her lower back for support. She inhaled Arizona's scent and god, she smelled miraculous. Her ex-wife hid herself in Callie's neck and shoulders. Until she heard it. She always hated her name before. Before a certain blond calls her that. And everytime her ex-wife uses that name, it gave her an incredible feeling.

"Calliope." Arizona moaned as she buries herself onto Callie. She didn't say anything. She can feel Arizona's heartbeat. She needed this. She needed to know that Arizona's alive and well. She can remember vividly during those grueling 4 days of waiting. Her mind full of worries. _She's here. She's fine. She's alive._

She can feel her knees weak same as her ex-wife. They just had an exhausting day. Without saying anything. Callie moves her ex-wife towards the couch, not letting go. Callie had her back on the couch, Arizona was still clinging on her ex-wife as they sat down. They stayed silent for a while. Callie was soothing Arizona, Arizona clings and pulls Callie tighter every once in a while.

"It was hell." Arizona broke the silence. Callie turned her head to look at her ex-wife. "Being stuck there, in the forest. It was hell for us." Callie pulls her closer but Arizona pulled away and looked directly at Callie. "Over the years I tried to get pass it. Overcome everything that happened because of that plane crash. I took it out on you, myself, our daughter, on everyone else. I never thought about how you feel. How you felt those 4 days. I can't even imagine if I'm the one on your situation then. I can't think, I can't move thinking if you are lost somewhere, not knowing if you are alive. And I am so sorry about that Calliope." Arizona looked up preventing the tears to fall. Callie titled her head and wiped some tears away. She reached for the strands of hair covering Arizona's face and pushed it back to tuck it behind her ear. She ran her thumb over Arizona's cheek as her ex-wife tilts her head towards the hand for more contact.

"I-I, for 4 days. I couldn't function. I can't breathe, I felt like my world was crumbling down not knowing where you were. We didn't know if you were alive, Arizona. When I had to stay home for Sofia, I lay down on our bed. And I keep reaching for you, but you weren't there. You weren't-" Callie said in between sobs. She was shaking her head profusely. She was reaching for Arizona but her ex-wife was quick to pull her hand. Arizona motions their hand over her chest. Callie could feel her heartbeat. "I still have nightmares too. And I know you do too. I have these visions, that you guys are trapped and I can't do anything. In my dream I can see you but I can't do anything, I can't reach you, I can see the struggles with your leg but I can't reach you." Callie breaks down and held her head in her hands and sobs uncontrollably.

"I'm here. I'm fine." Arizona said while placing some pressure on the hand towards her. Callie nodded as they hugged once more. "I'm here Calliope."

"You're here." Callie said silently as Arizona lies on top of her, her head was on Callie's chest. She still has Callie's hand over her chest letting her ex-wife feel that she was okay. Callie's other hand was over Arizona's arm making sure that this was not a dream. She buries her face over Arizona's hair that smells magical. Arizona's touch, everything was intoxicating, it was like ecstasy for Callie. With their matching breathing pattern they both fell asleep. It was the most relaxing sleep Callie has ever had in a long time. Way back in New York, whenever she has a bad day, she would climb up beside her daughter to cuddle with the teddy bear Arizona gave Sofia. Not that it was not relaxing to sleep beside her little girl but her ex-wife's scent gives her a different comfort.

Callie was starting to wake up. She was a little groggy. She was running around since last night due to the plane crash. Add more stress because of her and Arizona's little altercation, plus all the memories from the plane crash that she cursed over the years. This is the first time to be in this close proximity of Arizona. Not opening her eyes yet because it might deceive her, she slightly opens one eye to make sure she was with Arizona. As she opens her eye, Callie gulped to see a still sleeping blond over her. _Over her. Arizona's right leg is over my right thigh, waaaaay near Callie's, This is not good._ Arizona's left leg with the prosthetic was laying on her right side. The left hand was still holding Callie's left hand over her chest. And the other hand? Arizona's right hand was right under Callie's left breast. Callie shuts her eye off. Wait? Right hand, what was she holding? She closed her eyes tight and slowly opened her eye to see where her hand was. _Of course pervert. Over Arizona's love handle._ She gulped again and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Should she wake up Arizona? Should she move her hand? She keeps questioning her decisions but was not moving anything. Maybe she should sleep again and when her ex-wife wakes up she can decide. Okay. _That's a good plan. Childish but good._ Her plan would have work but the door of her office opened slowly. Doing the most logical thing in her mind she pretended to sleep.

"Should we wake them up?" She heard a voice say. Callie wanted to know who was asking but too preoccupied with her current position. She drifted off to sleep again pulling her ex-wife closer if that's even possible. Not wanting to end a wonderful memory.

 **Arizona**

 _Hm. Smells nice in here. Soft too._ She caress whatever she was holding. It was too soft. Too perfect. She tries to remember where she was. Working her mind, she remembered. Walking to Callie's office, hugging her ex-wife, talking and cuddling with her, in her office, in the hospital. When the memory shot in her head, Arizona felt a jolt of being awake and opened her eyes. _What the actual fuck._ She noticed the very compromising position with her ex-wife. She was lying on top of her. _Great. How can this be more awkward._ She hated that she had to ask that feeling something in her hips, she looked at her hands. _Okay. Calm down. Callie needed her._ She needs to know that Arizona was alive and well. Work through that nightmares and fears. Closing her eyes again. She decided to worry about this later. Even if this maybe an awkward situation, Arizona decided that she will deal with it when she has too.

Reality sets in when both of their pagers buzzed. At the same time they stood up and looked at each other's' face flushed.

"I-uhm." Arizona pointed her thumb at her back towards the door. "Yeah. I" Callie answered stuttering pointing at the door too. They smiled awkwardly as they walked away from the office and to their destination. Arizona stepped into the elevator as the door closes Callie's mouth opened. "Thank you" Arizona tried to reply but the door was already closed.

Arizona continued with her day. It was Callie's night with Sofia so she knew where her ex-wife will be. She was still thinking about what happened earlier in Callie's office. They already talked. She snapped. Well blame the trauma from the plane crash, but this was different. She knew that the plane crash drastically changed her life, she didn't know her ex-wife felt like this. Arizona knew, she was selfish for a long time. Callie needed her too. Her ex-wife needed her too. Maybe as much as she needed her. And she tried, she comforted Callie earlier. They cuddled and wow. Feeling Callie against her body, hearing her ex-wife breathe, her hands in places she thought she never touch again.

 _Arizona lay down on their bed wearing lingerie she was hiding until she was ready to be intimate with her wife. She felt bad that for months, her wife needed her as her wife but she was not just ready. Sure they made out and a little touching maybe but not the full on love-making her wife wanted, what she wanted. But tonight was the night. They argued earlier but she definitely felt sexy using her new leg and with Callie massaging her, she could definitely feel that Callie needed massaging too. She wanted to show her wife her appreciation, everything that Callie endured during her dark times. She propped herself up leaning her right side by the bed and waited for her wife to come in their bedroom._

" _She's asleep" Callie walked in wearing a simple shirt and a hoodie which was lazily worn by her wife. Callie trailed when she looked up and saw her wife, in lingerie no less! "Holy mother of-" She waited for this, for months. She didn't know it was going to be tonight. She honestly thought her argument with her wife was a deal breaker. Callie admits she was impatient. But no one will understand. Sex with Arizona was unbelievably amazing and was suddenly jerked away from her when that stupid accident happened. She waited, the night of Bailey's wedding, she thought she might get lucky, but Arizona was not ready. They made out, sure. But feeling her wife, making love to her, it was different. Arizona was still coping._

 _Callie's eyes widen and her mouth was slightly open. Drool was obviously spilling and. "Can you massage my leg again?" All she can do was nod. "Uh huh" Callie walked towards the bed and settled herself in front of Arizona as she placed her able hands over her wife's thigh. "A little higher." Arizona smiled and her wife moves a bit upward to her thighs. Callie tilted her head to ask. "Nope." Arizona grins again and Callie knows this smug smile. She leaned in and kissed her wife. Arizona gladly returned the kiss and pushed Callie on her back and straddled her. "Now, I have a lot of months to make up for, are you ready for me Dr. Torres?" Arizona repeated the words Callie said to her earlier when she massaged her in the examination room. Callie nodded excitedly, like a kid on Christmas morning._

Okay. All this sex-less-ness has to end. But she needed Callie to know that she appreciates everything her ex-wife did for her, as well as moving back to Seattle with their daughter. Arizona pulled her phone and sent a message. Running around getting all the supplies she needs, she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was a little early, she had time so she decided to visit Sofia at daycare before Callie can pick her up. Going in early should avoid meeting her ex-wife for tonight. She saw he happy kid playing with Zola. She walked in and waved at Sofia.

"Bug!" Arizona called and her daughter immediately turned to ran to her. "Mama!" Sofia hugged her mother. "Mommy will pick up later okay? Be a good girl." Arizona tussled her daughter's hair. "I'll see you next week hurricane! We'll pick out the tree and you can decorate it?" Sofia's eyes widen and stared at Arizona intently. She decided to tease her daughter and matched her staring. She grins a bit when someone walks in.

"You want your tree looking all 'Frozen' up?" The voice sends her nerves back to vigorous mode. She slowly turns around knowing the sound of that magical voice. "Mommy!" Sofia hugged Callie the same way she hugged her other mother. She just stares at her ex-wife and Callie reciprocated the silence by titling her head slightly. They both smiled nervously not know what to say to the other woman. The situation was instantly lightened when their daughter said something. "Can we please have Olaf under our tree Mama?" She looked at her mother who was more than happy to turn her attention to her daughter. _A lot of reasons she loves her daughter, this was one._ Sofia could easily turn any tension between her parents by being all so cute and not really knowing she was saving them from a hell of a conversation. They both laughed and kissed their daughter on the cheek simultaneously. The three were hugging and laughing about the decorations Sofia decided she would put on the tree. To an outsider, they were a happy family.

"I like this." Sofia said grinning. She held her mothers' hand and looked at Callie then Arizona. "You like what hurricane?" Arizona asked smiling. She always wanted her daughter to be happy no matter what.

"Me, Mama and Mommy laughing together. You look happy Mama. And Mommy looks happy now too." Sofia admitted giggling.

"We are always happy to be with you sweetheart." Callie said smiling at Sofia then Arizona who just nodded and smiled at her daughter.

"Not like that Mommy. Before we left to New York, Mama and you don't fetch me at the same time or laugh with me together. Mama said your smile does not reach your eye anymore that is why I was going with you to New York." Sofia said with a pouting face.

"Mama said that?" Callie asked her daughter again who nodded and glanced towards her ex-wife. Arizona had her poker face on. She remembered the talk she had with her daughter before she left for New York. A kid has a lot of questions, mainly why was her Mommy moving without Mama.

"Mm." Sofia placed her chin over her hands and she looks like she was thinking hard. "She said, smiles that reach your eyes are special. Because it means happiness. And she wanted to see Mommy smile like that because-" Sofia stopped when Arizona's hand was placed in front of her mouth and she smiled nervously at Callie and she whispered something to her daughter who nodded and smiled at them. Callie's jaw was now wide open. "Mama said its our secret." Sofia stated and grins at Arizona who widens her eyes. She tickled her daughter until she was panting heavily. "Stop Mama! Mommy help me!" Sofia was squirming from her Arizona and Callie tilted her head. "Maybe if you tell me Mama's secret I'll help." Callie joined in and tickled her daughter. "No more!" Sofia yelled and she was put down to the chair. The surgeons were laughing at Sofia's reaction. "My smile reaches my eyes when Mama, Mommy and me are like this." Sofia yawned and raised her arms to stretch. Her mothers however was curious what was 'this' means. And their daughter got the look of confusion and answered. "Mama's and Mommy's eyes smiles now, when we are all together." Sofia she stared intently at their mother. "Can we always be together?"

Arizona looked at Callie. They didn't know what to answer. Yes they were happy when Sofia was a little kid. But when she started to have a mind of her own, her mothers are separated and then got a divorce. She saw her mothers exchange her from time to time but the three of them together made the little girl giddy inside. She had joy. They were shooting each other looks who will explain to their daughter.

"We are together now bug. All three of us." Arizona kissed her daughter's forehead. Hoping the gesture will make the kid forget.

"My classmate's parents are taking her skiing for Christmas vacation. Both of her parents. I know daddy is in a better place now but can we do that too? With you and Mommy together?" She looked at her mothers' eyes and pleading silently. She used that begging face. Pouting until one of her mom spoke up.

"Sofia." Callie started but was cut-off almost immediately. "We'll talk about it honey. Come on, give me a kiss and I'll see you next week. Okay?" Arizona stood up and leaned towards her daughter so fast that she didn't gave her ex-wife a chance to talk. Leaving Callie and Sofia pouting. _They look identical. Why. Those eyes are just killing her right now._ She kept thinking about those weird feeling she was feeling right next to Callie. How can she shake it off when her daughter is a constant reminder how amazing Callie is.

She ran up to her destination to fulfill her intentions. Arizona pushed the door to the room. She found her fellow sitting and looked at her. "Are we really doing this?" Andi asked as she steps closer to Arizona. She steps closer to her fellow and answered.

"Just shut up and help me with this."

 **Callie**

Arizona just bolted. She wanted to hear the reason why her ex-wife just let her go like that. Mm. Maybe she could bribe her daughter to tell her. She walks hand in hand with her daughter who was still throwing her ideas for the Christmas tree at her mother's house. They got home and ate dinner together. As they were finished eating their food, she got up and took a pint of ice cream she was hiding for special occasions. It was Sofia's and Arizona's favorite. She slid it down beside Sofia but placed her hand over the lid and her daughter was jumping up and down.

"I'll let you have some but you have to tell me Mama's secret." Callie looked at her daughter mischievously. Sofia pouted like she was pondering if the ice cream was worth telling the secret. Sofia squinted her eyes and stood up. "It's a secret Mommy." She walked to the living room and sat at the couch with her arms crossed and eyes the ice cream. Callie picks the ice cream up and sat by Sofia's side. She opened the lid and took a scoop for herself and offered Sofia who looked away. "You know we can ask Aunt Mer if she's willing to take Zola here for a sleep over." Callie tempted her daughter again.

"Should I tell the secret for that too?" Sofia pouted. She looked at her mother with those eyes. Callie swears that pouting thing was Arizona's and she just could resist. Sofia was Callie's biological kid but she's really Arizona's kid. That attitude, that pouting, that smile that lights up the room. All that 'awesome', 'yays' and flashing of those adorable eyes, _Yeah. If she had a blond hair and those blue shade eyes. And it's not helping that she has that killer dimples. Arizona mini-me. Great._ She can't even say no to her daughter.

Callie placed a new spoon in Sofia's hand and gave her the ice cream. "I'll call Aunt Mer okay?" Callie smiled. "Yay! Thank you Mommy!" She hugged her mother tightly and sat in the couch eating her ice cream and watching Disney channel. Callie grabbed her phone and called Meredith. It took a couple of ring when her friend answered.

"Mer!" Callie exclaimed. "Hey Callie." Meredith answered. "Hey, I was wondering since Sofia slept over there for the past days, I can take her out of your hands tonight? I'll take them to school tomorrow before work. And we can get a drink here when you drop her by?" Callie rambled with a pleading voice too.

"Cristina and I are just going out of the hospital now. Bailey and Ellis are with Maggie now. Send me your address and we'll bring Zola over." Meredith answered. Hm. She could have a girls night.

"Thank you Mer!" Callie answered and dropped the phone and sends the address. In 10 minutes Callie heard the doorbell.

"Who's that Mommy?" Sofia asked as she looked at her mother. "Why don't you go see little miss?" They stood up and walked towards the door. Sofia quickly grabs Zola and pulled her into the house and Callie greeted her friends.

"Thank you for coming over. I have wine and some food ready. Come in." Callie gestured her hands welcoming her guests.

"Wow. We thought we got the wrong address but this house is gorgeous Callie." Meredith said while removing her coat and hanging it by the rack next to the door.

"Yeah Torres. We keep forgetting you are loaded. Should have married you and divorced you for the alimony." Cristina chimed in getting a look from the two women. "Too soon? You've been divorced for a few years now. Got a hot young girlfriend." She shrugged.

"Don't mind her. Plane crash. Owen was just hovering and she kept pushing him to Amelia." Meredith chuckled. "And we don't do wine Torres."

Callie smiled and pulled tequila out of the cabinets. "Here." She dropped the bottle on the counter. Cristina grabbed it and opened it and poured 3 shots from the glass that Callie placed near her. They sat down on the kitchen counter. "This is a nice house Callie. Very spacious." Meredith said mischievously.

"Uh huh. Before going back I bought it. Sofia can't grow up to a cramped apartment." Callie answered and they motioned to toast and drank their shots.

"Hey! I happen to love our apartment. It was close to work so I can get all the charts in the morning and get the good cases." Cristina poured some tequila again.

"You always trash the place!" Callie answered. They laughed and Cristina shrugged it off. "Plus that's where I saw Hunt naked on your bed. And the countless times I walked in on you two-" Callie waved her hand around.

Sofia and Zola barged in running. "Mommy! Can we swim for a while? I showed Zola my room and yours and the guest room. Can we please? Please Mommy?" Her daughter put her hands together and pleaded.

"Its late Sofia. And it's cold. I doubt that Zola has her swimming clothes with her." Callie answered but looked at the disappointing looks from the kids. "How about we schedule a swimming party for you, Zola and your friends from school?" She looked at her daughter measuring if she agrees. They both squealed and ran back to Sofia's room talking about who to invite.

"Thank you for not letting my daughter have a hypothermia." Meredith stated. "So pool?"

Callie shrugged and walked toward the fridge to put out some snacks for them. If tequila was the liquor, she needs something to soak it up. "It's a small one. There's a lap pool beside it with a heater system in place, small rock formation for the falls effect."

She was teased with 'ohs and ahs' from the two women. "Let's take a look!" Cristina grabbed the drink followed by Meredith and Callie trailed in the end.

She showed the house, first was the living room area which was visible from the entrance. It was relatively modern in design with soft colors which was not the style of the owner. There was a pathway from the living room area to the dining room and into the large kitchen. There was a bathroom on the other side; above it was a small flight of stairs with ergonomic steps that was very easy and comfortable to climb up. There were 3 doors; one was Callie's room which was overlooking the backyard. One was Sofia's which was beside Callie's room which was overlooking the yard too, smaller but was designed with a lot of purple, pink and it looks like an Easter basket. The last one was the guest room. All have their restroom of their own, Callie's obviously have the largest bathroom with a small walk in closet. They walked in and Callie opened the lights. A large bathtub was situated in the middle of the room with black and gray tiles on the walls and floor. There was a weird metal hovering over a drain and on the other side of the room was the toilet near the counter with two sinks. Cristina was walking over the far end of the room and was playing with the knobs she saw. Meredith leaned in on the counter.

"Two sinks huh?" She asked and looked at Callie who was confused with the question. "You know when Derek was designing the dream house on his land he was very persistent with the two sinks in the bathroom each one for us." Callie just stared at her. "Planning to share this bathroom?" She asked and Callie just shrugged.

"It came with the house Mer. It was on my budget. Its spacious and Sofia loves her room. The pool isn't so bad. We can have barbeque parties there too. It-It's a nice house don't you think?" Callie rambled. She didn't really know why but she did.

"It's also has two sinks." Meredith smirked when they heard water flowing and saw Cristina soaked. They both laughed seeing Cristina play with the knobs until she used the right one.

"Its cold! You didn't tell us that stupid area was a shower!" Cristina flicked the water away from her like it'd help. Callie pulled a towel and hand it over. "It an open shower, I have some clothes here. Change! I'll leave it by the bed." Callie stated. They walked out as she pulled some clothes from the closet and placed it on top of the king size bed in the middle of the room. There was a large window, well, glass wall overlooking the yard. A TV was hanged in front of the bed and a small couch on the foot of the bed. It was nicely lit.

"Large bed." Meredith commented as they walked down to the yard as they saw the pool beside the lap pool. The man made falls was turned off but Callie opened the lawn lights and they sat at the lounge chairs.

They stared at the stars and Callie started the conversation. "You alright? With the trauma earlier?" She avoided heavy words that might trigger Meredith.

"I'm fine. It was years ago. A lot has happen. Should ask you the same. I saw how Owen was worried about Cristina earlier. He was saying all kinds of stuff. I don't know how he or you felt during those four days but Derek was with us then. The first thing that I know waking up was finding him. Mark looked with us but we found Lexie first. He stayed with her." Meredith said while looking at the stars.

"And your wife was still screaming then." Cristina said while she walked in while drying her hair. "Cristina!" Meredith scolded and Callie just placed her hand over Meredith shoulders for reassurance.

"She told me about that. She also told me when you told her that your nightmares were her screaming. Arizona told me when she first saw her injury, she laughed. Because she was married to me." Callie replied.

"Yes! And she didn't stop! God. I was looking for my shoes at that time." They laughed due to the obnoxiousness of the situation. "And today Owen was so annoying. He was hovering." Cristina added.

"He's just worried Cristina. I was with him. We waited for news. We didn't sleep. We didn't know if you guys were alive. We have nightmares and trauma too." Callie answered as Cristina poured the liquor in their glasses.

"He has someone now. He does not need to be that person for me anymore." Cristina shrugs and drank her shot. _Not that person anymore._ The phrase rang in her head over and over. She once told Alex that she can't be that person to Arizona anymore. She weighed the options she said that the first time. She was still healing from their divorce.

"Well, we have each other now? When you were gone, there was a plane crash too. So Robbins and I were each other's person inside of the storage room. I'm glad she isn't going anywhere because I need her at times like this." Meredith joked to lighten the mood.

"You were inside of the storage room with Arizona then?" Callie asked as they drink another shot.

Meredith nodded and explained. "Yeah. When I heard about it, I looked for her. I knew she was the only one around who'd understand my anxiety. Cristina was in Zurich then and Derek was in DC. Today, we were all in the basement in the gurney when Alex and Owen found us. Owen took Cristina somewhere and Alex and I went to the daycare to see my kids. He called Tan for Robbins."

"He did?" Callie asked, Cristina and Meredith nodded. "Evil spawn gone soft when it comes to Robbins. But we asked why he didn't call you. Apparently you told him earlier that you can't be that person for her anymore so he called Tan."

Cristina's words got to her. She did say that. But today was different. She wanted her to be that person again. This time she was healed from all the hurt and sadness she went through after the divorce. Maybe it was the alcohol but she pulled her phone up and sent a message to her ex-wife.

 _Callie Torres: I want to be the person in the storage room with you._

Meredith broke the silence and asked Callie a question. "I didn't know you attended John Hopkins." She said with a slight smirk on her face and Callie blushed. "I didn't. I got the wrong shirt. Wait." And stood up. She ran into the house and came back with another gray shirt and handed it over to Cristina. "Change into this and give me that."

"What why? This is comfy." Cristina rejected the shirt and drank a shot with Meredith who still has her smug smile.

"Just take it off and use this one." Callie insisted and her friends teased her more. "I'm already comfortable with this. If you didn't go to Hopkins why do you have a shirt like this?

"Its Arizona's! Okay? She gave me this to sleep on. It was comfortable to sleep in." Callie answered as she demanded for the shirt back and Cristina remove the shirt off in front of her friends. Callie rolled her eyes and Meredith just laughed as she removes the Hopkins shirt and hand it over Callie who grabbed it and smelled the shirt.

"Why are you lusting over me Torres. We don't do vagina monologues but if you want, you can be my sugar mommy." Cristina teased her friend who still smelled the shirt.

"I'm not! You just change in front of us." She continued smelling as she folds the shirt. She recalls the moment she used this the first time. After that night she always asks her girlfriend for the shirt to sleep on. It took a couple of months but Arizona finally gave it to her. Callie would return it from time to time so that Arizona could wash it and she'll get the shirt smelling like Arizona again.

" _You know I never been to your place before and we're dating for a few months now." Callie walks hand in hand with Arizona towards her girlfriend's door._

" _Well, your place is much closer to the hospital and I'm not going to wait 15 minutes to do this." Arizona pulled her into a kiss. A heart warming kiss. As Arizona works her lips and tongue to a good use, she quickly maneuvers to open her door and continued kissing Callie. Place her hands all over Callie ass and back. They bounced from wall to wall from a heated kiss. Arizona removes Callie's leather jacket and her girlfriend mimicked her action by removing Arizona's coat and shirt. They stepped off their shoes and Arizona pushed her towards the bed as she crawls over Callie. Callie sat up and removes her shirt and Arizona was pulling her pants off with one swift together with the underwear Callie prepared for that day. A sexy underwear that the blond didn't even get to see because she was so eager to please Callie. She placed her head in front of Callie's thighs. From Callie entrance she licked her up slowly and smiled at Callie. "Want to wait 15 minutes for this?" Arizona asks and Callie shook her head. "No but Cristina was bringing Owen over and I don't want to hear him grunt, I rather hear you screaming my name." She answered as she prepares herself for a mind blowing orgasm that she was promised earlier._

" _Oh. You'll be screaming my name first." Arizona smirked and returned to doing her deed and when she feels that Callie was near she picked her pace up when she felt Callie's hand pulling her up. She didn't stop._

" _Come here! I'm coming!" Callie pleaded. "So come." Arizona answered in between of licking Callie up and fucking her girlfriend with her fingers. "Not on your face!" Callie yelled._

" _Yes on my face." Arizona said as she feels Callie contracting her fingers and came all over her. There were a lot of fluid on her face and fingers. She just made her girlfriend squirt and it was the hottest thing she ever seen. "God! I told you to come here!" Callie plopped on the bed and grabbed her shirt. She moved towards her girlfriend and wiped her face and fingers._

" _Wow. Didn't know you can do that." Arizona smirked again as Callie wipes her face and kissed her. "I didn't either. But what you did was amazing." Callie admitted. "So you never did that before?" Arizona asked titling her head._

" _No. Never." Callie answered. "Do you? Did you ever-" She rambles. She didn't know her girlfriend's history but she knew she's been a gold star. She just got into the game and she does not know a lot of stuff about it._

" _Nope. Maybe you can be the one to do it?" Arizona teased and Callie took it as a challenge. She smiled and removes the rest of Arizona's clothes. She teased and turned her girlfriend on. "Maybe." They chuckled._

 _After the second try where Arizona told her to do the specific things she likes, she was met by a similar reaction from her girlfriend. "Woah." Arizona moaned as she pulled Callie into a kiss but she was cut off when Callie pushed her and wiped her face. She was met with a glare from Arizona._

" _What? I just didn't think you'd like kissing me with all of this." She pointed at her face and hand. And Arizona shook her head. "So that's why you wiped my face earlier too?" She asked and Callie was confused and explained herself._

" _No. Of course I'd kiss you whatever and whenever. But you know, my stuff was all over you and its icky? And I wiped mine because I wasn't sure it was okay for you to kiss me with you know-" She was cut off by a kiss. "I don't really care." She continued kissing Callie. "And your shirt is going to smell like sex because you used it to wipe both of our 'stuff'" Arizona stood up and grab a shirt from her cabinet and offered it to Callie. "Here, use this instead."_

 _Callie took it and noticed a John Hopkins logo and looked up to Arizona. "Its like you are branding me or something." She chuckled and Arizona sat beside her. She kisses Callie on the lips then on the back of her ears. "I'm branding you in another way." She whispered as she bit Callie's neck receiving a loud moan._

She was brought back with a loud laughter as she saw her friends with her phone. She looked at them confused and they turned the phone for her to read the message. "You know how you sound when you told her that right?" Meredith teased. She read the message.

 _Arizona Robbins: What? What storage room? Why should we be in a storage room?_

She kicked herself internally. She didn't mean it like that. _Although that's not a bad idea._ Okay. Putting her mind out of the gutter.

"We should respond!" Meredith said and Cristina nodded. Tequila was bad but Tequila with the twisted sister was worse. She tried to grab her phone but the both ran away. Cristina was laughing and typing something and Meredith was looking over it and laughing to when Callie ran after them and she tried to snatch the phone and the phone was thrown off the lap pool. It sank to the bottom and Callie glared at her friends. Meredith and Cristina had their hands over their mouth and Callie just has her jaw opened.

"Opps?" Cristina said and Meredith was widens her eyes towards Callie with a nervous smile. She mouthed 'Sorry' and Callie sighed and just nodded. "I'll get you a new one!" Cristina beamed. "And it's better I think because the message wouldn't send if it's wet right?" She said as they fished out the phone.

"Send what?" Callie asked. Cristina just smiled at her and Meredith shrugged.

"Well, I was coming up with a funny response to Robbins but you tackled us and I might have press send during the commotion." Cristina admitted.

"What did you say?!" Callie was fidgeting over her phone which display was slowly dying. But she caught a glimpse of the message. Her eyes widen.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! You are all awesome as always!_

 _I decided to insert some on-going situation. But with Callie of course._

 _I'm not an expert on anything. But this is fiction so bear with me?_

 **Chapter 16**

 **Arizona**

 _Calliope Torres: Maybe in the storage room you can see me in your Hopkins shirt again. xoxo_

What the hell? What was in the storage room? And why was Callie saying this? Hopkins shirt? And there far too many x's and o's. What the hell does this mean? Arizona stared at her phone with confusion.

Andi raised her eyebrows and pouted. "What's wrong?" The fellow asks as they exited the room. Arizona stared at her friend with a blank face, slighty red and pulled her phone to show Andi.

"Oh. I thought you weren't doing the nasty with her? Is that why we did all that? Because I'm exhausted." She teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes and stared at the phone. She decided to reply. Maybe Callie was hacked or something. She sent a message and walked with her fellow to the lobby. "We are not doing anything. I just- Nevermind. Never tell anyone about that."

Andi chuckled and replied. "Well, I didn't know you had it in you. But back to the message, if you two aren't doing anything, why did she send you kisses and hugs?"

"What? She didn't." Arizona answered while jumping in her car. "See you at the house." She said driving away. The fellow arrived earlier than Arizona at the house, parking the car on the curb and watched her boss park her car on the driveway. "How the hell did you get here so fast? I left first!" Arizona pouted.

"Shift stick baby!" Andi teased as they enter the house. "So, sleeping with your ex-wife? All the nasty detail please?"

"I didn't!" Arizona yelled as she grabs a leftover food from the fridge and heated it up using the microwave.

"Liar liar, pants on fire. Or was she so hot the pants were literally on fire?" Andi continued to pester Arizona as she grabs a soda from the cabinets and placed a ridiculous amount of ice and filled a cup with soda.

Arizona glared at her as the microwave dings and she picked up the food and dropped it on the counter. "Nobody's pants was on fire! Shut up!" Arizona yelled again. She wasn't mad. It was almost like sibling fight.

"Chill. How long?" Andi asked. Her boss raised her brow.

"How long what?" She snapped.

"How long since you wanted to bed your ex-wife?" Andi asked again.

Arizona grunted and poked her food. "I'm not!"

"Well, what we did earlier was a testament of that." Andi said sarcastically. Arizona rolled her eyes. "Are you okay now?" She asked. The fellow was worried ever since Alex called her to go to Arizona due to the plane crash. She didn't know what happen then because she wasn't here then but she knew some stuff that the blond told her.

Arizona nodded and continued eating. "Thank you for talking to me. And thank you for letting me see Callie's side. I actually went to talk to her after we gone back."

"Well, a picture say that you weren't really talking." Andi said with a smug smile on her face.

"What? What picture?" Arizona asked as Andi bit her fork and pulled her phone to show Arizona a picture of the two of them cuddling in Callie's office. "What the hell?! When did you take this? And why did you even-"

She was cut off by her friend who was trying to finish chewing her food and waving her hand around. "Relax grandma. You two look decent here." She analyzed the photo and looked at Arizona again. "Clothes all intact, I'm sure you weren't doing the deed but you were lying on top of her with a weird smile on your face like she does."

She looked at the picture again. They do have that weird smile. She recalls the conversation between Callie and Sofia earlier. They were sleeping but it seems that their smile does reach their eyes. "Send it to me." Arizona commanded. Andi smirked and sent the photo to Arizona. They chatted for a while and clean up.

"Did you know that they are sending some kind of evaluator to the hospital tomorrow? Something to do with the declining teaching skills of the hospital and getting lower on the ratings." Andi interjected while she was handed a plate to dry off.

"Really? Haven't heard. Wonder why Bailey didn't call for a board meeting about that. We'll see tomorrow. Good night." Arizona dried her hands off and head up to her bedroom pondering what she did earlier with Andi in that certain office. She slept soundly that night. Thinking about the things she talked to Callie about. But she needed to see her tomorrow for the weird message she got. She returned to her normal morning routine and packed up her things to the hospital and sent a message to her ex-wife about Sofia but still no reply from her. Arizona went up to check on Andi but her fellow was gone. She knew that it was the fellow's day off today so she sent a message.

 _Arizona Robbins: Where are you?_

The fellow quickly replied.

 _Andi Tan: Hospital. Got paged an hour ago. The new evaluator is hella-hot! Gotta come see her! Or gotta make her come. If you know what I mean!_

 _Arizona Robbins: I always know what you mean weirdo! See you in a while!_

Arizona laughed at her fellow. It was nice having someone to talk to and have a friendly banter. She walked into the hospital all smiling and saying hello to everyone. She was happy. Content. She notices a group of surgeons by the nurses' station staring at the conference room. She joined in and nudged Andi with a questioning look and Andi pointed at the woman inside the conference room. The woman was pretty, hot even. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Dr. Eliza Minnick. Educator consultant of some kind. Hot right? Going to get that? Because if you don't, I will." Andi teased her boss who rolled her eyes. They heard a sound from April's phone and she was quick to notice the sound and teased her that she was using a dating app.

They all laughed until they notice the new doctor was looking. _Was she looking at me? That's weird._ "Scatter!" Arizona gulped and walked away with Andi in her arms. They were pacing towards the elevator and they were surprised when it opened. Standing there was her ex-wife with Meredith and Cristina with a weird look. They looked hangover. She was about to open her mouth but her fellow let's her go. Terrified with the look Callie was giving her.

"I'll see you later!" Andi ran away. Meredith and Cristina laughed. They stepped off the elevator.

"You just scared the pants off her Torres. Good one!" Cristina teased. "I'll get your new phone later." Meredith just smirked and walked away with Cristina leaving the two surgeons alone.

Arizona looked at Callie confused. "New phone?" Callie nodded and grabbed Arizona's arms towards a familiar hallway.

"Yeah it got wet when Cristina was playing with it." Callie stopped and looked at Arizona with a flushed face. "Did you receive any message from me yesterday?" Callie was now scratching her neck when Arizona pulled it away.

"Yeah. When you texted about a storage room or something?" Arizona titled her head and noticed her ex-wife blushing. She was quickly grabbed and whisked away by Callie in a gentle manner. She was guided to a series of hallway. Callie's hands were on her, the right one was on her lower back giving her a weird sensation and she just have to snap out of the sexy thoughts she have in her head. The left was on her arms guiding her somewhere and she noticed the sign for the orthopedic department and all the blood from her face was drained somewhere. "Where are we going Callie?" She asked.

Callie replied still guiding Arizona to the far end of the hall. "My office. I have something to talk to you about that." But Arizona stopped and Callie turned to look at her with a flushed face.

"What? Why? Can we talk in my office? I have coffee and snacks!" Arizona rambled and she was now breathing heavily.

"I have coffee in my office too. Plus its right there?" Callie pointed at the office while she let out a nervous chuckle.

"No! We- I need to-" Arizona was rambling but she was pulled in front of Callie's office. She placed her body in front of Callie and almost guarding the door with her life. "We should talk in my office!"

Callie squinted her eyes and was confused why her ex-wife was acting this way. She pulled Arizona's arms away from the door frame and placed it beside Arizona's side. "Woah!" She slightly carried her this way and put her down away from the door and she opened the door and her eyes sparkled.

 **Callie**

Her office was filled with balloons. On the floor. White, black and gray balloons. She looked up and noticed balloons were on the ceiling too. Strings were hanged from it. There were notes on the strings. She grabbed the nearest one. _Calliope._ She noticed the handwriting and obviously the name used so she looked back at her ex-wife. "You did this?" She said with her smile all the way to her ears. She turned back to check the next card that was hanging.

 _Thank you for supporting me all those years._

She continued to walk in and read the cards that were lined up.

 _Thank you for giving me a daughter that I love more than anything._

 _Thank you for making me happy through the years we were together._

 _Thank you for making me who I am right now._

 _And thank you for coming back home with Sofia._

 _I appreciate everything you did. I appreciate you._

 _So Calliope, will you join us for Christmas?_

She looked at her ex-wife with tears in her eyes. "You're calling me Calliope again?" She asked as she wipes tears from her eyes and Arizona was laughing nervously.

"That's what you get from that?" Arizona pointed at the last card. Callie shook her head and walked towards her ex-wife. She hugged her. The world must be in a weird place because this hug stopped the world for Callie. She smelled Arizona and instantly felt happiness in her heart. _Damn! Sofia was right. She was smiling too much that it hurts her jaw._

"I would love to join you for Christmas." She whispered in a sultry voice. She felt Arizona's skin filled with goosebumps and she knew, and she was glad that she still has this effect on her ex-wife. _Ask her now._ Callie was about to open her mouth when a nosy intern knocked on the door.

"Not now!" She yelled as she pulled away from Arizona who was giggled in the corner. The intern was shocked to his bones when Callie glared at him. She could easily kill this kid with her looks. He said something stammering. "What?"

"Calliope, don't make the Cross pee his pants." Arizona placed her hands over Callie's shoulder. Arizona could easily calm Callie down. She was always the hot headed one but when Arizona gives her the look it calms her down. Who was she kidding? It was the freaking dimple popping out of her. If it was not so adorable she'll make the intern cry for interrupting a precious moment.

The intern was looking anywhere but Callie. She sighed or grunted and Arizona kept laughing. "Dr. Minnick asked all the attendings to a meeting." He said with trembles in his voice.

"And she couldn't page us? Who's Dr. Minnick?" Callie asked as she placed her hands over her hips.

"S-she does not have a pager. She told us after our meeting. She's in conference room C." The intern pointed to an imaginary area outside. Callie continues to glare at the intern.

"Who is she to call out a meeting to all of us?" Callie scolded the intern.

"A consultant of some kind. Educator. She's here to evaluate the teaching style here. Apparently our ratings were declining. I was surprised too that Bailey didn't call for a board meeting for this." Arizona said as she looked at the intern with an apologetic smile. "Come on. Let's go." Arizona grabs her ex-wife by the arm.

Callie sighed but she could resist Arizona right now after what she did. "Thank you for inviting me and thank you for doing that. How did you do that by the way?" She asks as they walk in to the conference room.

"No, thank you for that box." Arizona sends a wink and sat down and motioning her ex-wife to sit next to her. "And I asked Tan to bribe the security to open the doors."

Callie smiled and nodded. "About the message-" Callie trailed. She placed her hand over Arizona's thighs. She was cut-off by a coughing sound the new doctor made. She sighed and listen to the woman lecture them about teaching style. She was awfully staring at Arizona. Callie kept looking back and forth from the new doctor and her ex-wife. _Is this new doctor batting her eyes at Arizona?_

The session end and the doctor left annoyed surgeons behind. They have a right too. Who was she to question their methods? Arizona was pulled away from the session right after. Something about a pregnant woman falling off the stairs who was hanging Christmas ornaments. If she's lucky, the woman has broken bones too so they could work together. And in that instance she was paged. She walked in outside of the OR room and was handed a chart. She glanced to the top and saw her ex-wife's name as the lead surgeon. _Score!_

Arizona, Amelia and Andi walked in. "Hey!" Arizona exclaimed gaining a look from Amelia and Andi.

"Hey! I got the chart. It's a simple reset and you can do your thing." Callie beamed at her ex-wife. She heard a teasing comment form Amelia to the fellow who tried to suppress her laughter. 'Well she could do her thing too' but they stopped when Arizona gave them a knowing look. _There you go! You just got handle by my girl._ Callie thinks to herself. _Wait, my girl. Okay. No. She's not your girl. She can be, if you ask her._ Callie was mentally slapping herself when Arizona brought her out of it.

"You can work around me." She said smiling. _God._ She missed that smile. It was infectious. She heard Amelia chuckling when Andi whispered, not really whisper, 'Ooh. Around her.' Callie snapped back to look at her fellow who was smiling at her while tying her scrub cap on. She was going to say something but Arizona quickly shot the fellow a look to shut her up. _She's so hot looking all stern and bossy._

"Look! I got something the hot doctor left." Andi pulled a paper off her scrub top and showed it to them. "She ranked all the attendings." Callie looked at the paper and noticed her name was at the bottom. She rolled her eyes.

"Why is my name not there?" Arizona asked as Callie looked again. Her name was definitely not there.

"That's it? I thought the surprise you were telling me earlier was something good." Amelia said sarcastically.

"At least you're on it." Arizona pouted and Callie laughed. Amelia looked at the paper and squinted her eyes.

"Who the hell is Emilio Shepherd?!" Amelia grunted and the women laughed. Callie pulled her into the OR.

"Come on Emilio. Let's go save that baby and her mother." Callie said laughing.

The surgery went well. They were exchanging their sentiments due to the new doctor who was questioning their teaching method. Arizona kept pouting the fact that she was not on the list and Andi made inappropriate comments. She took the new doctor as her new target. Callie couldn't hate the fellow anymore. She helped Arizona with that oh so sweet surprise. She also managed to pull Arizona out of that gurney where she was sulking. Arizona asked her to talk to Andi about the prosthetic she was using that Andi develop, maybe they could work on it together. Callie agreed to meet Andi for that. Of course Arizona used her normal pleading eyes complete with the dimples. She just had to agree.

Her day went normally. It was fun, she was spending Christmas with her favorite people and she somewhat fixed her relationship with Arizona. She was itching to ask her ex-wife something. Not just something. She wanted to ask her for a date. Callie was with her department practicing and an idea shot in her head. Callie told her idea to her subordinates who loved the idea.

She was over the moon and kept practicing until she had to pick up Sofia from her school. Callie was walking towards the elevator when she saw Arizona walking towards it and she saw the new doctor in the elevator. She stopped her tracks and listened.

"Hey, you lost?" Arizona asked.

"I forgot. Chief Bailey's office, fourth floor?" Dr. Minnick answered.

"Yeah, right off the cat walk." Arizona replied.

"Great thanks." Dr. Minnick responded. _Good. Go away now. No more staring at my Arizona. Okay seriously?_

The elevator doors ding and was closing she walks towards Arizona when she stopped the elevator from closing. "Uh-uhm. You made a mistake." Arizona said. Callie stopped to listen again.

Dr. Minnick looked at her confused. Her voice differs from that annoying sound she was making earlier. "I'm sorry?" She asked.

"I am great. And your little list or whatever the hell it is, that should have my name on it. Cause I raise great surgeons and I will raise more. Fetal surgery is-is a very exclusive practice and there are hardly any of us. I am like a rare, exotic bird and if you stop me from teaching I may be the last of my kind." Arizona rambled and Callie couldn't be more proud of her ex-wife by standing up to her.

She was applauding her ex-wife for putting her in her place. Arizona is a great teacher and if this educator or whatever she is questions that, she'll answer to Callie's rage.

"What list?" Dr. Minnick asked as she bats her eye and smiled at Arizona. _Okay. She's flirting._ She continues to watch her ex-wife.

"From the room, with the residents. You left it there." Arizona rambled again.

The new doctor laughed and shook her head. "Oh. I was just trying to learn everyone's name. Writing it down helps me remember."

"Oh. Oh great, so you don't need to remember my name?" Arizona shrugs. How can she not need to remember Arizona's name?

"Arizona Robbins? That name attached with that face? No. That's not one you forget." She smiled and sends a flirty 'Night' to Arizona whose eyes were wider than the sun.

 _Callie Torres breaks bones for a living._ She approached Arizona who was still stunned by the interaction. "Arizona Robbins? That name attached to that face? No. That's not one you forget." Callie repeated the words in her most annoyingly pitched voice and Arizona turned to face her.

Her face was pale and she was not moving. Callie stared at her for a while. She was still not moving. "Arizona?" Callie asked as Arizona snaps back into the world.

"Callie." She had this terrified look at her face. Callie moves them away from the elevator.

 **Arizona**

Arizona feels like she was fainting. Déjà vu _._ Calm down. She was snapped back when she saw Callie in front of her. No. She couldn't do this. Not again.

"Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost." Callie jokes but noticed the pale face that Arizona has. She was looking at her ex-wife in a weird way. Not good. Callie started to get nervous. "Hey. I was kidding. What's wrong?" She asked again.

"You of all people don't want to know what's wrong." Arizona gulped and started to walk away. But Callie's hand stopped her.

"I though we're pass this?" Callie asked. She looked at her ex-wife who was still terrified. She remembers this look because she used to wake up and see Arizona waking up from a nightmare. Mostly about the plane crash. "Come on. You can tell me anything Arizona." Callie said as Arizona took a heavy breath.

"It-its, like, Déjà vu. Lauren said almost the same thing." Arizona answered trembling and Callie just looked at her.

"Lauren?" She asked. Callie knew it was that Lauren but she had to make sure. Arizona just nodded. Callie sighed. She hated that woman. She wanted to kill that woman who ruined their marriage. But she already forgiven Arizona. She may not forget but she forgave her. Seeing Arizona frighten even strengthen the feelings she was having. Arizona was not thrilled to have that certain memory back in her mind again. Callie took this as a genuine regret on Arizona's part. "What did Lauren say?' Callie asked.

Arizona looked at her with tears in her eyes waiting to fall down. She looked at Callie to ask 'really?' and Callie nodded to let her continue.

"S-she said, we were in the elevator. and-" Arizona struggled for words. Callie placed her hands over Arizona's shoulder.

"We're okay now. I forgave you. And this image is haunting you now. I want you to get if off your chest and tell me. We are who we are now because of everything that happened. And I love it that we can still be friends and co-parents to Sofia. So I'm here. I'm listening." Callie reassures her.

Callie could forgive her. But she couldn't forgive herself. But she needed to get this out. Callie was right. "We were in the elevator and, she was kind of flirting and I tried to ignore it. But in the elevator she complimented my eyes, she said I have a beautiful eyes." She started. "I told her I was married. That I was happily married. I told her it was you and that I have one leg. And she said, 'I know, do you know how many Arizona Robbins are there on the internet'? she walked off and raised her finger., 'one'. That what she said. And Dr. Minnick almost said the same thing. And I don't know. I just still couldn't forgive myself for that. It started there." Arizona confessed as she was trembling and looked at Callie who was staring at her.

"Well, she's right about the eyes. It's beautiful. Magical." Callie said and she smiled at her ex-wife.

"I told her that too. That my wife has magical eyes. Still has." Arizona smiled softly and looked at Callie.

Callie laughed and she titled her head. "You think so?" Arizona nodded and smiled her magical smile and took Callie's breath away.

"You're not mad anymore?" Arizona asked again with a worried face. Callie looked at her again.

"I met her, Arizona. Remember? I kind of told you that I was kind of in love with her when she told us her strategy with the kid." Callie explained and Arizona was giving her a confused look. "She's hot. Its hard to admit but I would be mad if she was less good looking than I."

"Callie." Arizona said while she followed Callie who was walking now.

"I hate that it happened. But we moved past it. We're new people now. And I like that we are friends. And that we are okay. And I-I like who you are now." Callie rambled. _I like you too. More than like. I'm almost falling in, okay stop._ Callie like her. That's awesome.

"I-I like you too." Arizona whispered.

"You do?" Callie asked.

"I do." Arizona said nodding at Callie. _God. Can this day stop with the déjà vu? But this one is a good one. Not the exact 3 words but its heart warming._

Callie smiled and hugged her. She wanted to kiss her ex-wife. She was staring at that lips for a long time but it would ruin everything if she steps in that sooner. "Come on exotic bird, let's fetch our daughter and show our smile that reaches our eyes." Callie winked and pulled Arizona towards the parking lot.

As they were waiting for the bell to ring, they sat in the car talking about the prosthetic Andi developed. "Tan got your research and made some adjustments. Sensors are attached to the nerves and it triggers the movement that my brain sends to it. No need for the brain sensor to be implanted in my brain. Although she's having issue with the sensor because sometimes it's too much sensation and I feel some jolts when I use it. She's trying to use some kind of remote to control the sensation." Arizona said pointing at her prosthetic. Callie nodded along as Arizona explains the development. "She also tweaked the joints and used some kind of new material so it would move like a natural leg. I can run now and I was trying my heelys again without supervision and I only fall because I'm not use to it anymore."

"Okay. I understand that. How can she make this development. She's barely finish with your fellowship and she haven't had any ortho exposure" Callie asked as the bell rings and they can see kids running out.

"Remember her brother? She was so invested to cure him so she spends a lot of time researching about Orthopedics. Plus she's a biomedical engineer."Arizona replied as they stepped off the car and waited for Sofia outside. "Maybe we can have dinner at my place and you two can talk about it?" Arizona asked. _Good! Dinner with Callie. Andi as a buffer so she'll be the awkward one._ As she was waiting for Callie's reply, she took her phone out preparing a message to her fellow in case Callie agrees.

"I'd love to." Callie said excitedly. "Sofia!" She yelled as the saw their kid running towards them.

"Mommy! Mama! You're both here!" Sofia gave her mother kisses on their cheeks.

"Of course bug! You told us you like it when we fetch you together." Arizona guides Sofia to the car seat and buckles her up. "And you know, Mommy will be having dinner with us tonight."

"Yay! That's awesome Mama!" Sofia beamed and Callie looked at her and smile while shaking her head.

"She got that from you." Callie stated as Arizona drives away. She just laughed it off. Sofia being away was hard but knowing that she still have her perky antics she giggled. They were talking about Sofia's day at school and how her old friends was happy that she's back for good. Callie made all the arrangement for Sofia's transfer. The Christmas break will be over in a week so that was surprising that they took Sofia in. But she remembered that this was Callie Torres, badass. They were a couple of minutes away from the house when her phone buzzed.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Can you grab that?" Arizona asked as Callie nodded and pulled her phone up.

"Is your fellow having some kind of phone problem?" Callie asked as she stared at the phone. As they pulled up in the driveway, the quickly got down and they walked in the house. They placed their purse on the coffee table and Sofia ran to the backyard. Arizona squinted her eyes and looked at her phone when Callie gave it to her.

"No. It's a message. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home. I'll buy our food on the way back." Arizona said while she read the message.

 _Andi Tan: 01001111 01000011 01010010 00100000 00110100_

Arizona got out and got to her car. They got this system on, when Andi texts her binary codes it means something embarrassing happened and they just couldn't handle if someone saw it. Andi can decipher binary code, she taught Arizona but she was just annoyed by the idea. So she just got a converter on her phone to break it down. She felt stupid using it but with countless times she was letting her scrub nurse read her message about Andi being stuck in a room hiding from a woman she just slept with and its just embarrassing.

Arizona walks to the hospital and on to on call room 4. The message was broken down to OCR 4. She knew this already due to numerous times she had to pretend she needed Andi for a consult when some derm fellow was crying over her fellow. She knocked at the door which was opened slightly.

"I need scrubs." Andi said hiding behind the slightly opened door. "Top and bottom." Arizona rolled her eyes and walks to the nearby supply closet and grabs a scrub top and pants. She walked back and hand it over to the fellow. In a couple of second the fellow went out and placed her glasses on. "Thanks!"

Arizona looked at her momentarily. She flicked her fingers at Andi's ears. The fellow quickly rubs her ear and groans. "Should I ask or am I going to get another complaint from HR?"

"No. I told you I was keeping my business out of the hospital. It was Martina. The girl who chose me over you." Andi teased as they walk to the parking lot. "She got my clothes and walked away. Supposedly to punish me for not pushing through that date."

"Shut up." Arizona said while jumping in her car. "Callie's joining us for dinner and you are going to talk to her about the prosthetic." She commanded as she drives away. They both arrive almost at the same time when Andi stopped her by the door.

"Hey, I was wondering if I can ask a favor?" Andi asked as she dangles a paper bag in front of Arizona. "You still owe me from that race. Just wear this and tell me if its confortable. Don't worry, it's your after. I just need a guinea pig." She smiled and winked at Arizona.

Arizona didn't like the idea but she was not going to let Andi tease her about losing that race. She grabbed the paper bag and nodded. "Wear it tomorrow. I need to know then." Andi added as they entered the house.

 **Callie**

Arizona and Andi arrived shortly and Sofia was playing at the yard. Seems like her ex-wife made a small football field for their daughter, it was rather sweet and she was more attracted to her ex-wife knowing that she can do something like this for their daughter. Not to mention the surprise waiting in her office. It was a good day. She greeted them both and stared at Arizona for a while.

"What is it?" Arizona asked as she looks at Callie.

"You forgot the food?" Callie stated looking at Arizona's empty hand. "Don't worry about that. We can call the restaurant and have them deliver it here?" She asked as her ex-wife shook her head.

"No, no. It'll take longer. I'll go out and grab it." Arizona replied walking out the door. Andi stood frozen at the door. _She's pretty scared of Callie. Good._

"Dr. Tan." Callie stated as she moves toward the kitchen counter. The fellow went towards the fridge to grab a soda. Pouring her usual glass with a lot of ice.

"Dr. Torres." Andi said with a small smile. "Robbins told me that I should talk to you about that tweak I made." She sat in front of Callie and raised her glass to offer but Callie quickly dismissed it.

"She said the same thing to me. She explained it earlier. I kind of have to, because she said." Callie responded.

"Are you scared of your ex-wife?" Andi smirked a little and Callie hated it.

"And you are scared of your boss." Callie stated. She was annoyed but it was true. Arizona was stern earlier when she told Callie to talk to Andi. They were best friends. Arizona made peace with Mark, so she had to try.

"Of course. She pulls me by my ear. She's unbelievably strong for her structure." Andi scoffed. "So about the research-" Andi explained the current development she made. Andi almost perfected the prosthetic. She replace those ball joints with a new material that mimics a normal leg, adding some coils for the natural bounce and the sensors which was placed by the nerve ending of Arizona's legs. Only issue was the intensity of the sensor.

"I attached an additional monitor so I can use it to review the sensors. But I don't want to do it because the sensors can send additional sensation and I don't want my ears off my body." Andi said handing over a remote. "Let's try it tomorrow. We won't tell her. And maybe we can do something to test the sensor without her knowing so it won't mess with the results?"

Callie nodded. _Impressive. Okay. She's good. And going through this trouble to help Arizona, Callie had to admit she was a great friend to Arizona. But that does not mean she like this fellow. She flirted with Arizona so she could just let the fellow off the hook._ "Alright. We won't tell her." Callie replied when Arizona walked in with their food.

 **Arizona**

Andi stood up and helped Arizona with the food. "Won't tell who?" Arizona asked as Callie and Andi rambles some stupid reason.

"Mm." She looked at Callie and Andi with a knowing look. She'll figure it out later. They called Sofia over to eat. She came in running with sweat all over her. Arizona grabs the towel from Sofia's bag and wipes her daughter's back. "Go wash your hands hurricane." She playfully slaps her daughter's butt and she went running to the nearest bathroom. "So, won't tell who?" She looked at Callie who was looking anywhere else than her eyes. Then she looked at her fellow who was just smiling. She squinted her eyes and sat down while the three of them unpack the food. She handed a container to Callie then Andi.

"Hey, you still remember." Callie said as she notices that Arizona got her favorite meal from that Chinese place they liked. Arizona winks at her ex-wife when she heard a sigh from her fellow.

"Am I going to sit here and watch you guys making googly eyes at each other? And this has vegetables on it." Andi pointed at her food while rolling her eyes. Callie glared at her which made the fellow gulped and Arizona pick a chopstick up and threw it at her fellow. Andi dodge it when Sofia arrived.

"Shut up. And I can't believe that you are a pediatric surgeon that does not eat vegetables. What are you? A 25 year old child?" Arizona teased as Callie released a snotty laugh. "Come here little miss. Sit beside Mommy and Mama." Sofia sat beside her mothers and Andi was across from them.

"24. And it taste bad. Ugh." Andi replied while picking out the green stuff from her food.

"Its icky Mama." Sofia interjected and Callie looked at Arizona. A look that questions the influence of her friend to their daughter. Arizona glared at Andi this time.

"It'll help you grow Sofia." Andi winks at Sofia. "Remember our secret?" She whispered.

"What secret?" Arizona asked as she notices that Sofia ate her food without removing the vegetables.

"Nothing Mama!" Sofia yelled smiling. Callie shared at look with Arizona. Sofia was a happy and perky kid but she's pretty stubborn. They always fought where she got that. Callie insists that she got that from Arizona but Arizona argues that Callie was the stubborn one.

"What just happened?" Callie asked Arizona and her ex-wife just shrugs. Andi mouths 'ice cream' and Arizona nodded and understood. The fellow probably promised ice cream to Sofia. "You have an awful lot of secrets with everyone Sofia." Callie stared at Arizona who smiled and continued to eat. They continued their small chit chat. Andi was silent all the way and was just engaging with Sofia, and her mothers were discussing the issue with the educator and Richard's position. As they finished eating, Callie's phone buzzed.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Cristina Yang: I got your phone Torres. Got some tequila? Coming over in an hour to drop it by. With Mer and Evil spawn. Get your supplies!_

Callie laughs and shook her head when Arizona stood up and cleared the table. Andi and Sofia was running around playing hide and seek right after they ate leaving the mess to Callie and Arizona to clean up. "Its like having two 6 year old in the house." Arizona complained when she notices Callie laughing to herself. She stared at Callie who stood up and helped her with the containers.

"Yang. She's dropping my phone off. About that-" Callie started. "The messages." She leaned over the counter and Arizona grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Don't worry about that. Tequila night?" Arizona gulped on her water. She figured that Cristina was the one who sent the message. Drunk and phone dialing is a serious problem. Callie was still fidgeting. "What? I mean the messages didn't make sense so I just figure Yang sent those while drunk. Its just weird she has your phone. Are you part of the twisted sister now?" She teased.

"What? No! They are weird. And dark and twisted." Callie twirls her hand around. "But I was the one who sent the first message. Cristina was the second one."

"Mm?" Arizona grabs her phone and scrolled to check Callie's message thread. "Okay? Why would we be in a storage room?" Arizona asked as she notices Callie scratching her neck again.

"Uhm, do you remember the first time there was a plane crash? When you found out that Alex was the one who operated on you?" Callie asked as she sees Arizona nodding. Her ex-wife was confused still. "When I told him I can't be that person anymore?" Arizona gulped at Callie's words. She knew what happened then.

"Oh. Okay and?" Arizona asked trying to act like it didn't matter to her. But it did. A lot of nurses was looking and talking about Callie's and Alex's altercation because of her. She knew she was stubborn. She had her anxiety, lashing out at Alex. She never told anyone, but during that time she kept thinking that Callie would somehow console her. She knew it was not her ex-wife responsibility, but she was having a hard day. Unknown to anyone, she kept glancing where Callie was. Hoping and wishing she could hug her, to stop her heart from beating so fast.

Arizona walked around in her department and she tries to find an excuse to find where Callie was. She just looks from a far. Even seeing Callie from a few meters calms her down. But when Alex told her that information she just couldn't handle it anymore. She approached her ex-wife. She asked why she didn't tell her, and her words were just a nail in a coffin she was lying in. Callie wanted her to have someone. Someone else, someone who isn't Callie. At that point she just swallowed everything. She's just her ex-wife, no chance. Nothing. She had to accept she was just someone from Callie's past. And everything came back to her now.

"Meredith told me about the storage room. When the two of you were having your moment. And that day, I wasn't around for you. I just didn't think it was my place. I feel guilty, I asked Meredith how she was holding up. I-I didn't do that for you. And it eats me up now. I was still trying to heal from our divorce. I just couldn't be around you. I was trying so hard. I didn't see you around. I needed to know if you were okay, and I didn't. When you came to talk to me about Alex, I wanted to hug you so bad. Knowing you were okay, but I was afraid. Then you turned around and left." Callie confessed with her head down. She couldn't look at Arizona. She wanted to be the person who Arizona runs to.

 _Oh. She wanted to be there. But she weren't. Guess we are both stubborn._ They were good, but bringing it up now, Arizona does not know what really the issue was. This is getting heavy. "So storage room?" Arizona jokes and laughs a bit. But Callie still have her head down and scratching her neck.

"Meredith said she was looking for you that day. I know I wasn't there Arizona. But I wanted to be the person in the storage room with you. And I also want to be the person who people call when you need someone." Callie admitted finally looking up to Arizona who was smiling sadly at her.

"I do want that too Calliope, but when you said you can't be that person for me, and I accepted that. When I looked for you yesterday, I just wanted you to know that I was okay, that I was alive because I didn't know how you felt those 4 days. I was too self-involved with my own nightmares in the past. I just don't know how to understand that, because I don't know if you'll be here the next time it happens. We're friends, co-parents, I survived months without you." _Not that I wanted to._ "I got some people to take care of me, and even if I don't, I can handle myself." Arizona stated.

They were in a cross road now. Callie is offering? Or she wants to be the one who Arizona runs off to, but Arizona does not trust Callie, not yet at least. Callie wanted the separation, granted her cheating played a huge role in that. Then the divorce which she thought was a renewal of their marriage, and then New York. Not breaking her heart but crushing it when she saw Callie with Penny and Sofia. Like she's been replaced, not only as Callie's person but Sofia's mother.

"I don't know why you would want to be that person again for me. I don't know what changed. But people always leave. Tim, Nick, and you, you leaving was the hardest thing I ever felt. I don't- I can't do that again Callie." Arizona said trying to hold her tears. "You don't have to feel sorry for me anymore. I feel okay now. For a long time I wasn't. But I wake up happy now again."

"Arizona, I don't feel sorry for you. I want to be there. Not that I need to." Callie reassures her ex-wife by placing her hands over Arizona's shoulders.

"No Callie, I can't. I can't handle you leaving again." Arizona replied.

"I'm not leaving." Callie responded finding her ex-wife's stare.

"You said that before." Arizona snapped.

Callie's eyes widen and she gulped. She didn't know how to respond. "Look, I meant it when I invited you for Christmas. For Sofia. For my appreciation that you brought our daughter back, but I'm not ready, I'm- I don't know if I can trust you again not to leave when things get hard. And we are friends now. Let's not ruin that." Arizona stated when Callie tried to wrap her arms around Arizona when she pushed it away.

"Arizona, please. I'm never leaving again." Callie begged. She knew it was a long shot but she just wanted her ex-wife to know that she was there for her.

"I'm not your girlfriend or your wife to promise that anymore." Arizona's words struck Callie. She was just a friend to Arizona. Ex-wife.

Callie steps back giving her ex-wife some room. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I'm here. For you. Whenever you need me. That's what friends do. Right? I know I'm not the person on your top list. But I am here."

"Okay." Arizona answered. It wouldn't be a bad idea. She wanted to be that for Callie too. It was just too early. And they are friends.

"Okay?" Callie asked. As she saw a small smile from Arizona.

Arizona nodded and replied. "Okay. I'm here for you too." Callie steps forward again and titling her head in question if it was okay. She hugs her ex-wife. Arizona could just melt into Callie. They were consuming the moment. Arizona buried her head further into Callie's neck and Callie imitated the action. They were rubbing their cheeks together. Feeling and breathing each other.

"I don't get a hug too?" Sofia butts in looking up to her mothers who quickly untangles their self from their ex-wife and laughs at the pouting face their daughter was giving her. They brought her up and kiss her on the cheek.

"She got that pouting thing from you." Callie teased.

"No. She got it from you." Arizona smirked as they hugged their daughter tightly. They were hugging Sofia until a flash interrupted their moment.

"What the-" Arizona looked at her fellow who was taking their picture in the corner of the room.

"What? It looks good enough for a Christmas card." Andi propped her phone up to show the photo. It was good. It was great even. They look like a family again. _Far off. But Arizona wanted this. Only if her fears and insecurity does not act up. Okay, scratch that. They were just friends._ "Should I delete it?" Andi teased.

"No!" Callie and Arizona yelled simultaneously and looked at each other with flushed faces. Callie spoke up first. "We-uhm, we should keep it for Sofia's photo album. Send it to me?" Callie smiled nervously.

When Callie looked away, Arizona mouths 'Me too' and Andi sent her a smirk which was received by Arizona's rolling eyes.

"I need to go now, Cristina will be dropping my phone at the house. Come on Sofia." Callie stated picking the back pack of Sofia.

"Can't we stay longer Mommy? We can watch a movie. And Dr. _Shut up_ owes me ice cream." Sofia said as she runs down to the couch and plops on in face down.

The three surgeons in the room look at each other with confusion. "Sofia? Why did you call Dr. Tan, Dr. Shut up?" Callie asked. They were all confused. Sofia isn't the type of kid who answered or even disrespects any kind of person. Moreover, Arizona was sure that Sofia liked her friend due to football and the large amount of ice cream Andi was giving her.

"Mm? Who's Dr. Tan? I was talking about Mama's friend Andi. That's her name." Sofia lifted her head slightly to turn to Arizona and Callie who was standing by the foot of the couch and Andi sat by the floor.

"What's my name Sofia?" Andi asked as they were confused by Sofia's words.

"Dr. Andi Shut up." Sofia sat up properly and proudly answered.

"No honey, It's Dr. Andi Tan." Arizona said. She wonders why Sofia would even say it. It was nowhere near the pronunciation of Andi's last name.

"But you call her that Mama? Shut up! Or Andi Shut up." Sofia answered in confusion. Callie and Andi snorted trying to stop their laughter as Arizona was shock how her daughter extracts words from her.

"Oh! I like that name!" Andi beamed at Sofia and they gave each other high fives.

"Shut up!" Arizona glared at Andi who was rolling on the flooring laughing and Callie joined in. "Oh my god!" Arizona placed her hands over her face.

"I'll oblige to call you that, Dr. Shut up." Callie mocked Arizona more who was now glaring at her.

Arizona picked a pillow up and threw it on Andi's direction who was still laughing. Sofia was just watching them and Arizona now turned to look at Callie. "Calliope! Stop that! Maybe be help me with our daughter?!"

"What? She got that from you! I'll message Yang to drop the phone here so little miss can have that ice cream from Shut up." Callie teased Arizona who grunted. "Its not my fault you curse at your friend in front of Sofia." Callie walked toward the couch and sends a message to her friend.

 _Callie Torres: I'm at Arizona's. Just drop by here._

"She's your daughter too! And you are the bad cop here, officer hard ass." Arizona snapped at her ex-wife who was still laughing and ignoring her.

"Officer hard ass is off duty- Uh oh." Callie stopped laughing and stared at her phone.

"What uh-oh?" Arizona asked as Callie looked at her with her I'm-about-to-get-it-to-trouble look. "Oh. What did you do?"

"The twisted sisters and Karev are coming over. With tequila." Callie turned the phone to face Arizona who was glaring at her.

 _Cristina Yang: Copy! Bringing the tequila party there! Wear your Hopkins shirt because we are getting hammered!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Calzonafan123, I have a spare phone whenever or if my current phone acts up. I assume Callie have one, being a doctor and all._

 _Thank you so much guys! I adore you people._

 _And Happy Christmas to all of you!_

 **Chapter 17**

 **Arizona**

Arizona's looking at Callie with the look. Callie does not know if she's turned on or scared. Maybe she can try to stop Cristina?

"Maybe I can tell her not to?" Callie let out a nervous laugh and Arizona kept giving her the look.

"Ooooh. Someone's in trouble." Andi teased. Callie and Arizona glared at her as she gulps her drink.

"TRY." Arizona widens her eyes when she said it to her ex-wife. "Sofia's here." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Too late!" Andi jumps and walked to the door. "Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev, Dr. Pierce." Andi greeted as they joined the fellow by the door. Arizona looked at Callie like 'Fix this'

"Guys, Sofia's here. We're about to watch a movie. We can go to my place? Sofia can stay here." Callie said as she looks for her ex-wife's approval who just nods.

"Still scared of your roller skates girl I see." Cristina butts in. As the rest of the group cover up their laughs. _Your? Really?_

"S-she's not my, she-" Callie rambles as they were by passed by the doctors. Cristina handed her a box of her new phone.

"Maggie can bring Sofia to the house with Zola and Bailey." Meredith answered as they gave a bag of lemons and Alex placed the bottles of tequila at the counter. _Bottles. Great._

"Oh! Can I? Can I?!" Sofia leapt from the sofa to Maggie.

"Sure because I'm just in the baby delivery business." Maggie whispered so Sofia couldn't hear and the twisted sisters gave her an encouraging smile.

Callie stared at Arizona who was absolutely caught off guard by the situation. "Guys, it supposed to be a quiet night for Arizona." Callie said again sensing the reluctance of her ex-wife.

"Arizona's knight in shining dress!" Cristina pointed at Callie with two hands which earned a loud laughter from the group. They were all having their pleading eyes. Alex was already starting with Andi in the kitchen.

"Fine. But Sofia and Zola have classes tomorrow." Arizona said in defeat. She was met by a lot of woo's and yahoo by her friends. Sofia ran around to grab her things and hugged Callie and Arizona. She was out of the door faster than Maggie. She shot a look at her colleagues and heads out.

"Let's get this party started!" Cristina yelled as they handed everyone a shot glass. _They already got into the cupboard?_ "This is a mighty reunion I might add!" Cristina raised her glass and they toasted.

"To one hell of a night!" Alex raised his glass again as Cristina filled the shot glasses. They drank again.

"Loosen up Robbins." Andi winks and pushes six shots in front of Arizona and Callie. 3 shots for each woman. Alex slams his fists on the counter and chanted 'Drink! Drink Drink!' Cristina, Meredith and Andi joined in. Callie looks at Arizona who was glaring at her.

They shot the first one and they both shrugged, the second one was pushed in front of them. They drank it as they both refused to drink the last one, Alex pick the glass up and raised it in front of Callie's mouth so she would be forced to drink it, Andi mirrored the action to Arizona. Arizona was shaking her head at Callie as she bites on a slice of lemon. Callie leans in over Arizona. "I'll make it up to you?" She said with pleading eyes. _Oh god no. Not this look._ Arizona was annoyed, but this whispering and this look didn't help.

 _Mark was certainly annoying. He's everywhere! In the apartment, the hospital, now the bedroom! He just stopped a heated moment between her girlfriend. A hot and sexy morning. Mark just bursts in. Ruined the moment. She plops down the bed with grunts. Callie stopped her. She looks at Arizona with her pleading eyes. "I'll make it up to you."_

 _She ignored this. Still annoyed by Mark, Arizona asked Teddy for help. Of course she wouldn't help. And now she was arguing with Callie about this not-liking-Mark-thing. She just decided to roll with it. He was her best friend after all. Got to try. And Callie was smiling at her. All is well. That night she arrived at the apartment, Callie was already asleep and she was tired from her and Mark's dinner. He was not so bad. A lot of inappropriate stuff but she can see why Callie would be friends with him. He was an ass but he got a soft side._

 _Arizona woke up due to her pager and ran towards the hospital in the middle of the night. She didn't bother to wake her girlfriend up. After an emergency surgery, she stayed at her office finishing her charts and drifted off in her desk. She was leaning on the back of her chair, her face was supported by her right hand and the left hand was across her stomach supporting her right elbow. Her legs were slightly spread. She was having a nice dream, her morning rendezvous was not stopped by Mark. Callie was in between her thighs doing that thing she like. She was moaning and biting her lip, Arizona suddenly jolted awake. Something was happening, something or someone is doing something down there. Another moan and she shifted from her chair and she looked down._

" _Calliope!" Arizona yelled as Callie uses her hand to her mouth motioning a shhh sign and she raised her hand towards Arizona's mouth which was still open due to the image and the feeling she woke up to. Callie was kneeling under her desk, she somehow pulled Arizona's scrub pants down with her underwear._

" _Shhh! The door lock is not working so shush!" Callie whisper as she returns to her deed. Arizona scoots towards Callie more. She grips the armrest and grabs a handful of Callie's hair._

" _Wha-what, what are you doing Calliope? Oh. Holy. God. Don't. Stop." Arizona said while she gulped. Callie continues to lick Arizona up, she even picked up her pace and inserted her fingers for more pleasure for her girlfriend who seems to enjoy every movement she makes. Arizona moans and grunted. She can feel that she was close but a knock on her door stopped her, but didn't stop her girlfriend from licking her up._

" _Robbins! Did you see Torres? She told me she'd look for you." Mark entered with his eyes solely focus on his phone. Arizona gulped and tugged on Callie's hair to make her stop but her girlfriend seemed to be enjoying her current situation. Arizona rolled her chair towards the desk to cover the fact that she was half naked and her girlfriend who Mark was looking for was inside, literally inside her._

" _Uhm. No. Uh. God!" Arizona raised her hands up to her face to prevent her mouth for yelling her girlfriend's name in front of Mark. "I-I fell asleep. A-and, fuck. Uh. I-" She was so close now. She lowers one hand to touch Callie's shoulders which was pulled by her girlfriend and her fingers were sucked by Callie, turning her on more. "Oh god." Arizona yelled._

" _What?! What's wrong?" Mark snapped his head up and looked at a flushed Arizona who was gripping the armrest, the other one was under the desk. "Are you okay?" He asked again staring at Arizona whose eyes was closed and quickly opened when he asked._

" _I-I just miss her. Let's uh, look for her." Arizona stated panting heavily, Mark walked out with a confused look in his face._

" _Coming Robbins?!" Mark asked outside of the office._

 _Callie struck on last slow but forceful swipe over Arizona's that sends her girlfriend coming over her fingers and mouth. "Oh my god! Yes! I'm coming!" Arizona yelled. Callie can feel Arizona's spasms and a hard tug on her hair pulling her towards Arizona's body. Arizona leaned over her chair and rides her orgasm out and pulled her underwear and pants on. She looked at the door and Mark was standing by the nurses' station flirting. Arizona closed the door and pulled Callie up. She placed a soft kiss which was replaced by a hard kissing session with biting and everything._

 _Arizona pulled away panting. "What the hell was that for Calliope?!" She playfully slaps Callie's arm._

" _I told you I'll make it up to you." Callie winks and walks behind the door gesturing Arizona to walk out. She slapped Arizona's ass. Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend._

Arizona slowly turned to face Callie, she slowed her actions to exaggerate her point. "I hope this isn't like the last time you said that." Arizona squinted her eyes at her ex-wife. Callie looks at her confused until she remembers that time when she woke Arizona up from her desk.

"Oh! No! I mean- Not that I don't want to. Oh. God. That came out the wrong way." Callie rambled as her hands were waving in different ways across Arizona's face. Her ex-wife was just standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Arizona titled her head and laughed lightly.

"I was kidding. Relax. And I'm pretty sure I came the right way." Arizona teased her ex-wife as she winks and walked towards Alex and Andi. _Tequila might be strong._

"Okay! Everyone! Loosen up! Let's play a game!" Cristina pulled everyone towards the living room. She was explaining the rules of the game. An application on her phone will flash a word and the one holding it will ask her partner some questions but the partner can't say the word itself. Each pair has one minute and thirty seconds to guess what the word is, if they don't get it, they drink, if they do, they can choose who will drink. Callie was still blushing from the incident with Arizona. She remembers that instance clearly. She often teased Arizona about telling Mark that she was coming. Was Arizona flirting with her? No. Alcohol maybe. She was spaced out staring at her ex-wife that she noticed that her friends already picked their partners.

"Alex and Andi. The double A's" Alex and Andi nodded at each other while Cristina wraps her arm around Meredith. "Me and Mer obviously. The twisted sisters." She stated and she walks towards the TV set and pointed at Arizona and Callie. "Roller girl and Torres. The-" Cristina trailed as she thinks of a nickname for the ex-wives.

The rest of the group joined in to think about the nickname which made Callie and Arizona rolled their eyes and snorted. Callie was about to say something when Alex beamed in. "The ex club!" Everybody laughed beside Arizona and Callie who seemed annoyed by the comment.

"The divorcee?" Cristina asked as everyone shrugs and Callie grunted. She was going to stop this non-sense but Arizona cut them off.

"The awesomes. Because we are awesome and we will beat all of you!" Arizona exclaimed as she looks at Callie who was smiling brightly at her.

"Yeah! We are awesome!" Callie walked towards Arizona and sat beside her ex-wife so they can start the game.

Two chairs were placed in the middle of the living room. Alex and Andi did all the heavy lifting, actually all the work of moving the furniture around. Cristina sat on the armrest of the couch pointing the directions what to put where. Meredith was on the couch towards Cristina's end. She was handing out the shot.

On the other side of the couch, Callie sat by the armrest with her left arm rested on it, her other arm rested on the back of the couch. Arizona sat beside her with her legs and arms crossed. She leaned it towards Callie more when Alex and Andi plopped down in the middle.

Alex was beside Meredith who was giving Alex and Andi a new shot. Arizona was sitting beside her fellow who looked at her and smirk. Arizona noticed this and saw why. Her head was nearly on top of Callie's shoulder and her ex-wife's arms seem to be wrapped around her. She thinks about this but the alcohol was more welcoming than her brain so she just leans it totally against her ex-wife. Callie was stunned for a moment but she scoots towards Arizona too, leaning her head on Arizona's head. She took a long drag of Arizona's scent when her ex-wife looked up to her.

"Did you just smell me?" Arizona asked. Callie was about to pull her arms away but she couldn't. Being near Arizona means everything. She wanted to prove that she would never leave. Never.

"Uhm. Yes. But you can't blame me. You smell nice. Good even. I mean, I understand why Sofia only wants you when she was a little. You smell- wonderful. Relaxing." Callie admitted as she scans for an awkward response from her ex-wife. But instead she smiled at her. So she continued. "You know, back in New York, whenever I feel lonely or sad, or when I miss things here. I crawl up next to Sofia, next to that teddy bear which smells like you. It helps me relax. It helps me sleep." She confessed as she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair that closes her eyes due to Callie's touch.

Arizona opens her eyes and smiled widely at Callie. "Its called a shampoo and soap, Calliope." She teases as Callie reach in to tickle her. Arizona was squirming and yelling. Callie's hand was now wrapped around Arizona's body when the heard a coughing sound and laughing sound from their friends.

"We can leave if you two want to jump each other's bones right now." Cristina pointed at them as they straighten up and sat beside each other. Leaning on each other.

Callie glared at her former roommate. Cristina and Meredith were now sitting on the chairs. Cristina turned the application on her phone and fixed the category to body parts, she placed it over her head. The first word was penis. _Oh lord this will be fun._

"Do I have this?" Cristina asked. Meredith shook her head and answered. "But you like it." Cristina's eyes widen and read Meredith's face. "Oh, I love penises!" Cristina yelled as they high five each other and pointed at Arizona and Callie to drink.

Alex and Andi were next. They took the seat and grabbed the phone. Andi placed the phone over her head. "Okay. Is it located at the top or bottom part of your body?" She asked. "Top!" Alex yelled as Andi looks up and thinks of a question. "Is it in my head?" Andi asked again and Arizona laughed with Alex.

"It's the only thing in your head!" Arizona teased. Alex laughed and nodded. "It's in my head too." Andi just looks at them confused.

"Okay so I have one?" Andi asked again.

Alex looked at her and answered. "Maybe?"

"What maybe?! Maybe I have a body part?!" Andi yelled as the buzzer rang. She looked at the display. _Boobs._ "What do you mean maybe I have boobs?!" Andi asked.

"Because dude, look." Alex pointed at Andi's chest which was rather not that impressively big. "I don't know if you have boobs." Everyone laughed and Andi shook her head when they drank their shots.

Arizona and Callie walked towards the chair. They were confident. They were married for a long time and they knew how the other one thinks. Callie positioned the phone over her head and flashed the word. _Nape of the neck._

Arizona smiled with her dimples out and Callie noticed this. "Is it my favorite part?" Arizona nodded and giggled. "Of you or me?" Callie asked again. Arizona pointed at herself. "Nape of the neck!" She yelled as their friends grunted. She pointed at everyone to drink.

"How the hell did you guess that so fast?" Alex asked as he drank his shot.

Arizona and Callie laughed as they went back to their seats. "We're awesome!" Arizona exclaimed as she looks at Callie who gave her a reassuring smile.

 **Callie**

"We are." Callie smiled and held Arizona's hands as they sat down and music starts. Music starts when Andi stood up using the bottle as a microphone and started singing.

" _It all came so easy, all the lovin' you gave me, the feelings we shared_." The fellow swayed and sang. They all looked confused but the alcohol was doing miracles at them. " _And I still can remember, how your touch was so tender, it told me you cared_."

Alex now recognizes the song and grabs the other bottle from the table. He sang the next part mimicking Andi's movements as they faced Callie and Arizona. " _We had a once in a lifetime, but I just couldn't see, until it was gone_."

He turned to face the fellow and Andi sang the next part. " _A second once in a lifetime, may be too much to ask, but I swear from now on_."

They both sang the next part, Meredith and Cristina joined them at the middle of the chorus. " _If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll love you much better. If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you forever, this time we'll never end_."

The twisted sisters were swaying their bodies to the music and Arizona smile and rolled her eyes at Alex and Andi. To her surprise Callie stood up and offered her right hand at Arizona who was shocked with Callie's action. Callie's left hand was clutching her chest for an exaggerated performance.

" _Now I'm seen clearly, how I still need you near me, I still love you so. There's something between us, that won't ever leave us, there's no letting go_." Callie sang as she sways to the music. Arizona just looks at her smitten. She was shaking her head but her smile tells otherwise.

Her hand was still in front of Arizona as Alex and Andi sang the second voice. With too much attitude too. "( _No letting goooo_ )"

Arizona gave her hand as her other hand shields her face from the huge grin she have. Cristina and Meredith were just laughing at the performance. Callie took Arizona's hands into hers. She spins her off and pulls her closer. " _We had a once in a lifetime, but I just didn't know it til my life fell apart. A second once in a lifetime, isn't too much to ask 'Cause I swear from the heart_." Arizona sang in too and they were met with a lot of teasing which they ignored.

Callie started to sing again. " _If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll love you much better_."

Arizona threw her head away. " _If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you forever, this time we'll never end, never end_." Callie pushes her away and spins her as she quickly draws Arizona's hand towards her and placed her hands over Arizona's lower back and Arizona placed her hands over Callie's arms.

Callie sang again. " _The best of romances_."

" _Deserve second chances_." Arizona answers.

" _I'll get to you somehow_." Callie's response.

" _'Cause I promise nooooooow_!" Arizona sang to the top of her lungs. They both sang the last part.

 _If ever you're in my arms again_

 _This time I'll love you much better_

 _If ever you're in my arms again_

 _This time I'll hold you forever_

 _This time we'll never end_

 __They were so focused on each other and didn't notice the smirk of their friends. Arizona was so into Callie's eyes and the way they were holding each other. It felt so sweet, it felt weird, but good. Great actually. Callie was also staring at her ex-wife. She needed Arizona to trust her so even if it was so itchy to kiss Arizona she didn't.

They music continued to something more upbeat and their night turned into one of Meredith and Cristina's dance party. They were jumping and dancing all around.

Alex and Andi sat by the kitchen counter and watch the women dance it out. It felt so ecstatic. Callie was contemplating, she was sure she made a mistake, but a mistake that made her miss this. Miss Seattle, miss her friends, miss being with Arizona. Not really WITH Arizona but her presence made everything better. Her smile, her laugh. She was cute, hot, sexy, brilliant, and every beautiful adjective there is. Arizona in all definition was awesome. They were dancing and sweating it out with Cristina and Meredith, they continue to drink until they don't remember anything.

The night was a blast. But they were all too drunk to remember. Callie woke up in a strange bed. It was not Arizona rooms. _Is it?_ She stood up and noticed that she was the only one on the bed. Definitely not Arizona's room. It was almost empty besides a TV hanging and a huge speaker in the corner. There was a small couch by the foot of the bed with some kind of a controller. _Not Sofia's room either._ She was in the same clothing attire she was wearing, good thing she didn't make anything stupid. _Did she?_

She walked down to the kitchen and found the fellow drinking her regular soda with her phone in hand and music was playing around the room. Callie's eyes were not really that opened yet and she bumped her foot into a chair and she groaned at the feeling.

"Good morning Dr. Torres." Andi looked up and teased Callie. She could just rolled her eyes. Callie walked to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water as she finished her drink she sat down across the fellow who was still smirking. "Still thirsty I see?" The fellow teased again.

"What the hell happened?" Callie asked. She kept her face in her head massaging her temples. Andi was going to answer but a loud bump interrupted them.

"Damn it!" Arizona yelled as she enters the room. She apparently owns the house, but the doors were not cooperating with her when she bumped into it.

"Good morning Princess! Coffee?" Andi asked but it was not really a question. Arizona shook her head and sat beside Callie.

"Morning." She tried to smile but the effect of the alcohol was too much. Callie smiled at her too and mouthed 'morning' to her. "I don't remember how I got into bed." Arizona was now holding her face in her hands too.

"Well, Dr. Torres here helped you with that." Andi said while she drank her soda and smirked at her boss.

"WHAT?!" Callie and Arizona shrieked as they looked at each others' eyes and then clothes.

"Relax love birds, you guys were dancing and drinking too much. Karev and I agreed that we'd take a step back on the drinking to avoid making a mess here. We were discussing and we agreed that I'd look after you two and he'd go do that to Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey." Andi started as she stood up and drop her glass in the sink.

She turned to face Callie and Arizona who was still staring at her. "You all passed out in the couch laughing, Karev took them home and you two,- I was going to pick Robbins up to her bedroom and Dr. Torres woke up due to the movement and told me to get off 'HER Arizona' and she picks you up." Andi smirks and pointed at her blushing boss and Callie who was just flushed. "I followed you to make sure that you two wouldn't tumble down the stairs, she placed you in your bed and said, and I quote 'I'll be a gentlewoman and I'll sleep in the room by the hall' and she slept in my bed."

Andi walked to the door. "Going to the hospital for my shift, moms!" She teased them and waved.

"Can you imagine being her mom?" Arizona laughed nervously.

There we silence until Callie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry?" Arizona looked at her confused. Callie shrugs.

"Sorry for what? Carrying me to bed and being a 'gentlewoman' you are?" Arizona teased then winced. "Ugh. Hangover. Why did I agree to this?" She complained as she stood up and grabs a bottle of water and drank it on the spot.

"Well, I kind of said I'll make it up to you." Callie replied. Arizona stared at her for a moment and laughed.

"Right. Okay. Do you want to wash up here? Or in the hospital? I'll call Maggie if Sofia got to her school okay." Arizona said while looking for her phone.

"Don't worry about it, I'll drop by my house and I'll meet you in the hospital?" Callie asked.

"Of course." Arizona walked towards Callie who was picking her purse up. "Uhm Callie?"

Callie turned and face her ex-wife. "Yeah?"

Arizona licked her lips and bit it. "I enjoyed last night. I mean not the hangover now but-" She rambles and Callie gave her a huge smile.

Callie reached for Arizona's arm and rubs it. "I did too. You still have the moves." They both chuckled.

"You still have a nice voice. Calliope is a very fitting name for you." Arizona steps forward. Her right arm was dangling on her side and the left one was holding her other arm.

 _Is she? Okay. If there's anytime in the world to ask, it's right now. Dancing and singing to Arizona last night was the best feeling Callie ever felt since she went away to New York._

Callie steps forward towards Arizona. "Arizona, can I ask you something?" Arizona titled her head and smiled.

"Of course. But I get to ask you one too remember?" They giggled and Callie held Arizona's hand into hers. _Ask her now!_

"Arizona, will you go-" Callie was cut off by Arizona's pager. "I hate your pager." She motioned Arizona to get it. Arizona walked to her purse and checked.

"911, sorry." Arizona smiled and got her keys. _Yeah later._ Callie walked in silence as they arrived in the hospital in a few minutes. Arizona kept glancing at her and keeps asking if she was okay. She just nods in response. _She was not okay. She wanted to ask Arizona out already but the universe has some kind of weird vibe._ When they arrive in the hospital, Arizona rushed to the OR for her patient and Callie went up to her office. She called Maggie on the way there to secure how Sofia was that morning.

Callie was sitting on her desk and emptying her purse and noticed the remote that Andi gave her. For Arizona's legs. She decided to try it out during lunch time. For now she'll try to come up with a way to ask Arizona out on a date.

 **Arizona**

Arizona finished her surgery in less than an hour. She almost lost her but the patient was not giving up, neither did she. She pulled of her gown and threw it in the bin. Thinking about what happened last night and earlier. _Was Callie going to ask her out? Date?_ But she was going to do that! Singing and dancing with her ex-wife gave her somewhat of an epiphany. Callie cared for her, she knew that. Even in her drunk stage she knew. Yes, she was still scared. It's Calliope freaking Torres. She loved this woman. She was the love of her life. She was everything. Arizona wanted this.

She just has to forget her insecurities and fears. She can do this. And it was true, if she was ever in her arms again, she'd do better. She'd work harder on their relationship. _Wait? Relationship? Before that, she needs to ask Callie out first._ Callie is just human like her. Why was she so nervous? Callie was hot, yes. Like hot-hot. Unbelievably talented and in bed, just wow.

Needing a clear mind, she decided to file some paperwork for now. She walked towards her car to grab some journals that she needs to review. She noticed the paper bag that her fellow asked her to use. Arizona grabs it as well and went to her office. She opened the bag and widens her eyes. She draws her phone up and asks, not ask, commanded that Andi meet her in her office.

"Pervert! I'm not wearing this!" She yelled as she points to the item in her bag. Andi walks in and scratch her head with her right hand and the left one was behind her body.

"Not a pervert Princess, look, just wear it and tell me if it's comfortable. It's yours after. I just need to know. You owe me." She walks over to her boss and placed her hand over Arizona's shoulders. "Wait, you have something in your hair."

"Why don't you wear it?" Arizona asked annoyed as her pulls the item from the bag. It is kind of racy underwear. Black ones.

"Because I will be the one removing it. Look, I plan to give this as a gift okay? Not to you, I will buy the same exact whatever that is and you can keep that. I just need to know how it fits. I'm not good with clothes. Without clothes, I'm good at." Andi pleaded. Arizona sighed and nodded. She pushes the fellow out and closed the door.

Arizona drops her scrub pants down together with her underwear, she slid the black underwear on. It was a good fit. She was admiring the item when the door opened and her ex-wife barged it.

Callie's eyes widen and her jaw was dropped. She raised her hand up to cover her eyes but she slightly opens the fingers to look. _Damn! She looks hot in that!_ "Shit! Sorry! What are you doing with your pants down?!"

Arizona pulled her pants up and tied the scrubs to her waist. Being caught, in her underwear, by her ex-wife. _Good job!_

"Excuse me Calliope, I was in MY office. Minding MY own business. I was just trying the piece out." She replied as Callie slightly opened her hands to check if it was okay to look. Arizona was annoyed. Being caught like this due to some stupid favor. But the lust behind Callie's eyes was so tempting.

"Sorry. Well, it looks-uhm. Sexy. You look. sexy. Hot as hell." Callie bit her lip and stared at Arizona.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Arizona glared at her ex-wife which was not paying attention to her. "Callie! That look can get us into trouble. Stop it."

"Stop what?" Callie snapped back into reality. She was day dreaming of removing that black lacy underwear and throwing it away.

Arizona shook her head. She knew what Callie was thinking. It would be hypocritical of her to say that she didn't want to jump onto Callie but sex with her ex-wife was always more than sex. "What did you need that you had to barge in here without knocking?" Arizona placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" Callie gulped as she finished her sentence which she delivered faster than the flash running.

Arizona dropped her jaw. _Did she hear it right? She had to make sure._ "Sorry, I only speak human." She teased. She loved that Callie wanted the same thing. She wanted to make this situation in a lighter mood. So teasing Callie will do that.

Arizona laughed as Callie inhaled and opened her mouth again. "Will. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?" Callie pronounces every word for her ex-wife. She was fidgeting for the answer but Arizona smiled at her.

"Remember that I get a question too?" Arizona asked as she was received by a confused face.

"Yes, but you didn't answer mine?" Callie replied as Arizona nodded.

"The question will answer that." Arizona reassures her.

"Okay. What's the question?" Callie still unsure what it is and she needed an answer from her ex-wife.

Arizona pulls a paper from her purse and placed it on Callie's hand. "Teach me how to drive a shift stick?" She places the coupon from the box that her ex-wife had arranged for her earlier.

"Okay?" Callie answered. She was still confused. "How is this answering my question?" Callie asked again.

"Because I need a shift stick car to go to the place of our second date." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"Second date huh?" Callie asked as she steps forward to Arizona. _This was exhilarating._

"Yes. I was going to ask you out too but its more cute like this." Arizona flashes her eyes and made sure that she was giving her magical smile at Callie.

"You are cute." Callie steps closer to Arizona. Their faces were just inches from each other. Callie raised her hand and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Arizona's heart beat was rising. She was in close proximity of Callie ever since she came back. But not this close. Not face to face close. She can smell Callie's perfume. _God. She smells so nice._ And that lips. She wanted to bite those lips.

Arizona bit her lips as Callie moves toward her more. She was scared but excited at the same time. She closed her eyes as she feels Callie's breath. She feels a warm lip on her cheek. It was on the cheek. It was sweet. Innocent, but it still sends her body into some kind of oblivion. She leaned in more and enjoyed the moment.

Callie slowly pulled away and smiled. Arizona opens her eyes. _Woah. Didn't expect to feel like that from a simple kiss._ Arizona was happy. She was smiling but she was confused. What brought that on until she followed Callie's arm which was still raised.

"This was in your hair so-" Callie trailed as Arizona saw mistletoe in her ex-wife's hand. She handed it over to Arizona who was just smiling. She looked directly at Callie. Arizona tucks Callie's hair in her ear and she placed the mistletoe over Callie's hair and she kissed her in the cheeks as well.

Callie was speechless. Arizona removes the mistletoe again and walked towards the door. "I'll take this, I don't want anyone kissing you because of this. Or any other reason." She winks and walked out. Callie was laughing at her ex-wife. She was definitely cute. Hot.

The door opened and Arizona peaked in. "Maybe I can use this on our first date? And the next?" She smiled. Callie titled her head to admire Arizona. They stared at each other smiling.

Arizona steps back and Callie replied. "Maybe." They both chuckled remembering the first time they agreed to date. Arizona walks away as Callie watches her from her office. _A date. Finally._


	18. Chapter 18

_Happy New Year people!_

 _Sorry for the delayed update guys! Family obligations got in the way. I'm so sorry!_

 **Chapter 18**

 **Callie**

Arizona just agreed to a date. She even said something about a second date. And a kiss! Mind blowing kiss. Kiss on the cheek. But it does not matter! Still a kiss.

Callie knows that they had dates before but this one must be better, the best date, Ever. _Holy shit._ What kind of date? Where? When? Asking her ex-wife out was too consuming that Callie didn't have the time to think where, when and what kind of date should she prepare. Of course it has to be different from all the others. _Think! Think! Think! Oh. Got it_. Well with that plan, she needs a few details. She was so excited to plan this.

Callie plans to woo. But to get all the details intact, the planning, all the logistics she needed a few days. She could use the driving lessons thing with her ex-wife to clarify few details. _Good plan._

Feeling giddy, she walked along the hospital halls skipping. Humming too. She was trying to imagine her plan to swoop Arizona of her feet. And if she's going to wear that black lacy underwear she was wearing earlier. Callie was practically drooling, she walked towards the attending's lounge when she found the twisted sisters.

"Yang! Grey! What are you doing?" Callie exclaimed. She looked down with confusion. The two were lying down on the floor with their arms over their faces. Meredith pulled her arms away and looked at their friend.

"Curing our hangovers, how are you standing up like that? You drank as much as we did." Meredith said while trying to sit up. Cristina followed and stared a Callie.

"And why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Cristina questioned. A lot of people might not notice but with the years of living together, Cristina knows Callie pretty good. She knew about the looks when Arizona brought it up over a small chit chat waiting for Callie one night at their apartment. "Oh! Robbins told me about this!" Cristina stood up and looked at the ceiling.

"Told you about?" Callie asked as she was still smiling from ear to ear. She was still thinking about that plan of hers.

Meredith leaned towards the wall and crossed her arms in front of her with a sly grin on her face. Cristina on the other hand placed on her hips.

"Your faces!" Cristina yelled. She was now tapping her fingers when Arizona and April walked in. "Robbins! There you are. Help me analyze this!" She pointed at Callie who was still smiling and Arizona smiled at her too.

Callie and Arizona were both over the moon due to their exchanges earlier. Arizona engages with Cristina's question and tried to figure the look Callie has now. "Hm. This must be I-will-do-something-naughty look." Arizona hums and placed her fingers over her chin, overthinking.

When her ex-wife heard her answer, she was too quick to drop the look but she can't. She defensively raised her hand and waved it around. "I don't have a look! Callie reasons.

She was ignored by her friends and her ex-wife. "What do you think happened?" Cristina asked Meredith and Arizona who was huddled in the corner and April sat in the stool near the coffee pot.

"Maybe because they were kissing each other earlier?" Alex said when he walked in with Jackson. Everyone dropped their jaws and snapped their head to Callie and Arizona.

"We weren't kissing!" They simultaneously yelled. Andi entered during the commotion.

"I told you it was a good idea to put that mistletoe on Robbins!" Alex interjected and high five Andi as they mocked Arizona.

"It worked?! Well, was there tongue?" Andi asked her boss who quickly threw cups from the coffee table.

"How was it?" Cristina teased in too. Meredith just continues to smile. "Was it mind-blowing? I can remember your stories about roller girl here." She pointed at Arizona who was still glaring at Alex and Andi about their plot to put the mistletoe on her hair.

Callie ran towards Cristina to put her hands over her mouth. Arizona turned and saw Callie nervously laughing at her. "What stories, Calliope?" Arizona smirked. Callie gulped and shook her head at Arizona.

 _They were just a few months in, Arizona and Callie just started dating. They had their night, it was amazing. They ate pizza and drank beer and had a mind blowing sex. Callie was still day dreaming about this night, she was at the nurses' station finishing her charts, she unknowingly reaches for her neck, that part where Arizona kissed and lick, and bit, she slowly glides her hands to her collar bone, she remembers how Arizona came from her ears to her collar bone and Arizona bit her own lips staring at Callie before sucking on Callie's skin. She bit her lips remembering how Arizona made her feel that night. Callie remembered that move Arizona did._

 _She can almost feel it when two hands grabs her hips from the back, she tried to slowly turn to face the person because Callie was pretty sure it was the woman who invades her daydreaming but a hand swipes her hair away from the nape of her neck and placed a gently kiss on it. It sends shivers down her spine and goose bumps all over her body. She turned and saw Arizona's magical smile._

" _Hey Calliope." Arizona leans in for a kiss when Cristina came strolling in and yelled._

" _Torres! Look at you all cozy!" Cristina drops and signs some charts when Arizona's beeper buzzed. She sends an apologetic smile and grazed Callie's arm._

" _To be continued." Arizona whispered with her sultry voice and sends a wink at Callie. Goose bumps appeared again and Callie stared at Arizona's ass before it disappears from the hall. She snaps her head back and saw Cristina's smirk._

" _What?" Callie asked as Cristina sat at a chair and crossed her legs. She grabbed a pen and pointed at Callie. She made a circular motion with the pen._

" _You do know I sleep in the next room right?" Cristina questions. "Your bed makes an awful loud noise. Robbins must be a former athlete from that kind of ruckus yesterday." She smirks again and Callie couldn't hide her grin._

" _If sex is a sport she's definitely a superstar athlete." Callie replied proudly. She recalls everything that Arizona did that night. How this person does automatically knows what to do to her and they were basically dating for a couple of weeks. "I mean she looks cute, but damn! The things she can do!" She exclaimed and Cristina just kept staring at her. "She did this thing, let's just say I literally passed out after." She continues not really realizing the words coming out of her. "About that, maybe I can check if she could manage that in tight spaces." She rubs her chin and started to walk._

" _Wow Torres, that was so detailed. All I heard was 'this thing' and 'that thing'. Can you be more exact?" Cristina teased as she watches Callie walk away._

" _Later! Have to confirm something!" She yells as she walks to her destination. Callie found Arizona coming out of the OR and quickly grabbed her hand towards the comfort room. After the door closes behind them, Arizona smiles at Callie and opened her mouth. "Callie, what are we-"_

 _Arizona was cut off by a passionate kiss from Callie, she bit her lips and glides her hand down to Arizona's lower back, the other one cups Arizona's ass. She can't help but to moan at Callie abrupt actions but ever since they had that night, Arizona has a hard time keeping her hands off Callie. She pushes Callie to the wall and kissed her neck, she nibbles on Callie's ear lobe when someone whipped the door open, the person was talking to someone outside, so her back was facing Callie and Arizona._

 _Callie hastily pulls Arizona towards the end cubicle and locked the doors. They pant and looked at each other, but the idea of being caught was kind of a turn on, so Callie raised her eye brows and gave a convincing smile at Arizona. They could hear voice but they were so engross with themselves. Then after the a few seconds there were silence._

 _They smiled at each other. Arizona gestured to go out but Callie had another idea, she pulled her top off, showing her breasts, those breasts that Arizona cannot resist. It was taunting her. One of the reasons why Arizona was gay, because of boobs, and Callie's boobs was the best. It was like staring at her everytime. Arizona wasted no time and kissed Callie hard, she held Callie's hand over her head and kisses her way down to those awesome boobs. Another hand glides to Callie's panties, she could feel how she affects Callie. It was like a river down there. She slowly slides through when they heard a familiar voice. Yang talking to someone over her phone. Arizona halted but Callie pushes her hand inside Arizona's scrub pants and heard a silent moan._

" _Cristina might hear us." Arizona whispered and Callie continued with her deed. She smirked and kissed Arizona's cheek._

" _She will definitely hear about this." Callie said in her most seductive voice._

Everyone started teasing her when Bailey walked in. "What the hell are you all doing?! Go save lives!" She scolded and almost everyone left the room.

Andi catches up with Callie. "Dr. Torres!" She yelled as Callie turned around to face the fellow. She hated the fellow at first but she kind of grew on her, and she was the one who placed that mistletoe on Arizona so she could steal a kiss. Now she just couldn't bash Andi's head in.

"Yes, Dr. Tan?" Callie answered diplomatically.

Andi smirked. "I was just wondering about Robbins' prosthetic, did you have a chance to try it? I was running simulations earlier and everything went great. I'd like to get your opinion on it too if you are available." She slipped her hands over her pockets and waited for Callie to answer.

Callie was thinking it over. She was going to her department to finalize and practice their number for the Christmas party but this research might help Arizona be more comfortable. "I have an hour. We can ask her to lunch to day to check the sensitivity level of the sensors." She nodded and Andi lead the way to the lab.

They spent an hour reviewing and studying the results of the tests run for the new prosthetic and Callie was impressed. They devised a plan to get the results they wanted from Arizona. Nothing major, but Andi have to spill cold water on Arizona's leg and they'll see her reaction, they will also see the data after, Callie just have to turn on the sensors' sensitivity using the remote so they can get the optimum sensitivity level.

Callie had another idea too. She was not a pervert or anything but she figured with this plan she could prepare a tissue pack or even a handkerchief to wipe the water from Arizona's leg. Anything to make any excuse to touch Arizona. _Okay. Totally sounds like a pervert. But how can someone resist Arizona Robbins? Those dimples? Those eyes. Callie could just melt. Right! Snap out of it. Shit_. Those eyes are staring at her now. And that killer dimples.

Callie had to move but she just couldn't. She was standing by the cafeteria doors. Andi was with her but continued to walk towards the table. All of her friends were there, but the only thing she can see was Arizona looking at her. It was like a blurred image, the only focus was Arizona. Her smile, her waving at her ex-wife to sit by the chair next to her, she could just stay here there staring at her ex-wife when a force pulled her towards the table. "Let's eat Torres!"

Cristina pulled her to the table. Callie sat by Arizona. Andi was on the other side of her ex-wife and then Alex. Across were Jackson and April. Cristina sat in front of Callie and Meredith in front of Arizona.

"Hello." Arizona said while looking shyly at Callie. She can't help but blush.

"Hi." Callie replied. They stared at each other's eyes when someone spoke up.

"Don't we get a 'Hi or Hello' too?" April teased in. Alex choked on his food laughing. Everyone laughed and they received a glare from Callie. Arizona giggled.

Everyone was chitchatting and Callie gave a heads up to Andi for the plan. Callie turned the remote on secretly and Arizona jolted her body straight up with her eyes wide open.

Callie raised her hands at the fellow to prevent her from spilling the water when she saw the reaction from her ex-wife.

"OH MY GOD!" Arizona yelled while grabbing Callie's shoulders as she rolls her eyes.

 **Arizona**

What the fuck! Something's wrong. _God. But that feels so good._ Something is tingling. Arizona closes her eyes about this weird sensation, not actually weird but she does not understand why its happening. Andi and Callie looked at her with worry.

"Hey are you okay?" Callie asked as she grabs her ex-wife's shoulder. Her fellow reached in to hold her arms. She looked from Callie and Andi and tried to ignore the feeling. Something was just vibrating. _Down there. Holy shit._

"I-Uhm." Arizona gulped. She scoot her seat back and stood up. _Fuck!_ "I-Fuck!, I have to- Go!" She waved her hands towards the door as she ran out towards the nearest storage room.

Callie and Andi followed her instantly and locked the doors. "What's wrong? Is your leg having issues? Does it hurt?" Andi rambled as she tries to hold Arizona up. She just sat down on the floor with her legs close. Arizona was obviously trembling and they were getting worried.

"Turn this thing off!" Callie demanded as she passed a remote type thing over to Andi, the fellow's eyes grew so wide that it caught Arizona's attention.

"W-what the hell is that?!" She exclaimed as another wave of pleasure came in to her. "Fuck!" Her knees were weak already but this feeling just won't go.

"This is what I gave you?" Andi relaxed for a while and giggled. Callie squinted at her as she knelt down and place her hands over Arizona's knees.

"Yes! It's a remote for your sensors, in your leg. Where does it hurt?" Callie tries to examine Arizona's leg but she was stopped by her ex-wife.

"It doesn't. I-I jesus! Fuck. Oh. God." Arizona reached in to grab something. _Callie's hands? Really? So close_. She could hear Andi laughing so hard. "What the hell is, shit! Wrong with you?!" She snapped as she struggles to breathe.

Andi continued to laugh until Callie's glare grew. "I gave you the wrong remote. By mistake obviously. This one is a remote for the vibrating underwear Robbins is wearing now." She said in between of her laughter. Callie's eyes grew wide and now understood Arizona's grunts and moans under her breath. It was quite a turn on.

"WHAT?!" Fuck! Turn that thing off! I'm going to kill you! Oh god!" She yelled at her friend. Her fellow laughed harder and Callie stood up. She stared at Arizona.

"And not let you finish? Its been a long time for you!" Andi tossed the remote to Callie and grins. "Let her finish will you?" Callie catches it by reflex. Andi unlocks the door and walks out.

"Callie! Turn it off!" Arizona yelled moaning and grunting. She was trying too hard to squeeze her legs together. Callie was startled and started fidgeting on the remote. "Now!" After a minute of wrestling with the remote, Callie finally turned it off.

Arizona released a heavy sigh. Being turned on like that, especially in front of her ex-wife was torture. It was painfully uncomfortable that thing had to stop. But she just can't finish in front of her ex-wife like that.

After an uncomfortable silence, Callie started laughing silently. It was obvious that she was trying so hard not to laugh. Then she turned to face Arizona who was glaring at her. But watching Callie laugh was one of her most favorite things ever. She just couldn't hold it. She smiled and laughed along with Callie. Laughter died down and Arizona broke the silence.

"Its not funny! My stomach hurts now!" Arizona said when she got up from the floor and Callie assisted her.

"You told me to turn it off. I could have let you finish." Callie mumbles as she supports Arizona's arms. Her ex-wide glares at her.

"Yeah, you could let me finish." Arizona winked and walked away. She needed to get out of there, she was so horny, and when she feels like this, she was flirty. Dangerous combination, especially that Callie was in the room with her. A dark room. Alone. She could have done something! _No. Respect her. Don't be a horny teenager._

This is not the time to think like that. She had a plan, but first. _Kill Tan._ Arizona's motto today. She scanned the hospital and went to the familiar places the fellow hangs out at. Apparently hiding was one of the fellow's talents.

After a hilarious moment of running around the parking lot when she saw Andi getting in the car, her day went pretty normally. She didn't see Callie throughout the day. Aside from the embarrassing moment she had, it was a damn good day, she got a date, a kiss. She was getting ready for bed when her phone lights up.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Calliope Torres: Tomorrow. 6:30. Stick shift lesson 101. Vibrating underwear not recommended. :)_

Arizona smiles and replied.

 _Arizona Robbins: Don't worry Master, what's the proper underwear?_

 _Calliope Torres: Anything comfortable!_

 _Arizona Robbins: Really?_

 _Calliope Torres: Yes. Why?_

Arizona contemplates the next message she was about to send but she decided to follow her gut. Her gut that was a bit hurting due to the incident earlier.

 **Callie**

 _Arizona Robbins: I'm comfortable with nothing on. :)_

Naked. A whole lot of naked. Seeing her ex-wife moan and grunt due to a device really fired her up. She evades any chance of meeting Arizona earlier because she was so worried about jumping over Arizona and completely ripping her clothes off. Arizona must have noticed not seeing Callie during the day so she decided to leave a message, and now it just got steamy. A naked Arizona keeps playing over her head. She hasn't replied in a while now. This was safe, they were away from each other. Nothing could happen right?

 _Calliope Torres: I like you with nothing on._

 _Arizona Robbins: Not thinking about me naked, are you?_

 _Calliope Torres: No comment. What are you doing? I'm not disturbing am I?_

 _Arizona Robbins: Lying in bed. I may or may not be 'comfortable.' You?_

Callie shivers, picturing Arizona, in bed, probably naked. She was teasing. Two can play that game.

 _Calliope Torres: Just got out of the shower, spreading some lotion on._

It took a couple of minutes before Arizona replied. For a moment Callie was debating in her head whether she gone too far or was Arizona not picturing the idea. Before she received the response from Arizona, she snapped a photo of her perfectly tanned legs, one hand was applying the lotion.

 _Arizona Robbins: Want help?_

 _Arizona Robbins: Can I call?_

Callie replied with a chuckle.

 _Calliope Torres: I'm waiting. ;)_

She didn't let her phone ring twice, she quickly picked the phone up. "Hey-" she was cut off by Arizona's voice. Her sexy voice. Hearing that just turned her on.

"Stop teasing Calliope. And I am keeping that picture." Arizona said over the phone, keeping the sexy voice intact.

"That's unfair, I don't have one of you." Callie faked pouting. Her phone buzzed, keeping Arizona on the line she opened a picture sent by her ex-wife. It was Arizona. She took a picture of her reflection on the mirror across her bed. Arizona laid in the bed, sprawled underneath the sheets. Callie gulped. Arizona's bed hair was a serious turn on. Its been a long time. LONG time since she did the deed. She was over the edge. She just couldn't take it. Her hot ex-wife was there. In a bed. "You need some company?" Callie teased as she paced in her room.

"Kind of." Arizona said like it meant nothing. But it means everything!

Callie was wearing a simple shirt and shorts, she threw a simple robe and a coat over it. She was still holding the phone in her ears. "Be there in 15 minutes!" She yelled and dropped the call. She gathered her keys and in a few minutes she was standing in front of her ex-wife's house. She was about to knock, but something popped in her head.

During the drive, she was thinking how to make and entrance, will she kiss Arizona softly before biting her lip, clothes on or off? Lights? But when she stepped in front of the door, she thought about how long was it for her, when was the last time she did it. Last time she did it with Arizona. Oh God. What if she's over thinking this? What if Arizona didn't find her sexy anymore? Her question grew increases as she knocked on the door.

Arizona was wearing a gray silk robe and the tie was not properly maneuvered so she can see Arizona's cleavage held by a black semi translucent material. She licked her lips, maybe Arizona didn't find her sexy anymore but she definitely has the hots for her ex-wife. That's why the words that came out of her mouth haunt her after it was blurted out of her. "Did you find me sexy?"

Arizona raised her eye brow in confusion. She gestured Callie to come in. "What? Of course I do!" she exclaimed as she hangs Callie's coat. She turned back and saw a fidgeting Callie pacing up and down her living room. "Hey, sit down and talk to me." Arizona reassures her.

"When we got separated, did you still find me sexy? Or attractive?" Callie sat down and looked at Arizona with concerned. She was afraid of the answer. Arizona never did anything to get her back after the got divorced. Well, after she left her in the therapist office.

"Of course! I always find you attractive. You are hot. Sexy." Arizona imitated Callie's gesture when she said almost the same phrase years ago when they first got married. She looked at Callie still unimpressed with her . "Remember when you dated steak knives? When I saw you and her kissing in the lobby?" Arizona cringes and Callie quickly reached for her hand for her to continue.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." Callie confessed but Arizona shook her head.

"No. It was not your fault. We were separated then. But can't say it didn't break my heart. Seeing you with someone else. Kissing someone else. Knowing that it was my fault. Its not my favorite memory. That's all." Arizona said teasingly but Callie was not buying it.

"I like the moment after." Arizona said and Callie stared at her. She remotely remembered that night. She remembers the look in Arizona's face after she kissed steak knives, and when Arizona told her the identity of her date.

"When you changed in the ER. You were in a black dress. You were so hot. In your leather jacket and you strode in removing your jacket and everything else. It was a couple of months after we got divorced, so I haven't seen you naked or with that much of skin exposed. I hated that other people saw but seeing you there, I can't tear my eyes of you that moment. I tried my best to avert my eyes." Arizona explains as she receives a smile from Callie.

"Pervert." Callie nudges Arizona's side. She started to tickle her ex-wife but Arizona ran towards the kitchen. She was followed immediately. Callie blocks her from getting out of the corner.

"Only for you. I mean who would be a pervert if you are the one standing in front of them." Arizona smugly answers. Callie walks towards Arizona slowly. She swipes the hair in front of Arizona's face, Callie reaches for the loose tie hanging from Arizona's waist, she unties the robe with her fingers. She was staring down, her eyes roam over Arizona's body. Her toned stomach, Callie pushes the robe for her to see the full view of Arizona's breasts.

She was nervous, Arizona was too. But she felt arms hanging over her shoulder. She looked at Arizona and licked her lips. She was still wasn't sure if doing something was right, in the right time or moment. Callie didn't want to rock the boat they were both sitting in, but Arizona's eyes were full of lust, they wanted each other. It took intense staring and breathing when Arizona closed her eyes and leaned in, Callie mimicked her ex-wife actions, their lips were so close but the doorbell rang.

They were both surprised, jumped back to reality. Eyes were open. Callie steps back and gave way to Arizona who walked over the door. "Who's on your door at night?" Callie said with a touch of jealousness in her voice and Arizona just shrugs. Arizona pulled the door opened and froze.

"Oh my god Mom!"


	19. Chapter 19

_I adore you guys!_

 **Chapter 19**

 **Arizona**

"Oh my god Mom!" Arizona yelled as her mom wraps her arms around her daughter. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Arizona's parents scheduled visits all throughout the year when they got Sofia. One and only granddaughter to Barbara and Daniel Robbins, even after the divorce they still visited their Sofia. When Callie moved to New York, Arizona had to explain to her parents the situation, Sofia will be with her during Christmas so they decided to spend the holidays with their daughter and granddaughter.

Arizona seemed to forget that they will be coming. Having her busy schedule, she arranged Sofia's arrival with her parents so she'll only have 1 day off. But with Callie's surprise and flirting with her ex-wife, her mind completely overlooked the arrival of her parents.

Barbara pulled away from the hug and stared at her daughter. Most specifically the outwear Arizona was wearing. "Oh. Are you having a special lady over? Arizona Robbins! Your daughter will be home tomorrow and you decide to bring home a special friend?" Noticing an open robe and sexy lingerie.

Her mom was holding quite a grip on her shoulders. "Sofia's here and-" Arizona started and glanced back at Callie, but she found no one in the kitchen. Her eye brows scrunch up. She turned back to her mother.

"She's here already?! Where? I have presents! Sofia! Grandma is here!" Barbara yelled as she walks in the house and up the stairs.

"I just got her to lie down Mom, please don't try to wake her up. She has school tomorrow." Arizona pleaded as she watches her mother raised a couple of paper bags in her daughter's face.

"I will not. I will kiss her good night. I will leave our presents as a surprise tomorrow." Her mother said gesturing at the gifts inside the bag.

"Presents? But its not Christmas yet?" Arizona asked.

"It's a welcome home gift, from me, this one if from your father, this one is for Thanksgiving from me and this one is from your father, this little ones are just cute for her. Her Christmas gift is big so I'll wait until Christmas Eve to give it to her as well as your father's gift." Barbara rummaged through the bag as Arizona released a heavy sigh.

"You are spoiling her. And why do you have separate gifts from Colonel?" Arizona placed her hands over her hips as a sign of annoyance towards her mother.

"She is my only granddaughter. I am allowed to spoil her however I want. And with the little time we can spend time with her? As for the gifts, your father wanted to give Sofia special presents." Her mother insisted.

Sofia's grandparents always spoiled the little girl. Daniel, a military Colonel, was wrapped around Sofia's little finger and Barbara on the other hand can never see anything wrong with her granddaughter. Sofia can do no wrong in her grandparents' eyes. They always showered Sofia with gifts and do whatever Sofia wanted when they are around. Whenever they are shopping for Sofia's gifts, they can't seem to agree on what to give their precious granddaughter so they decided to buy a gift on their own.

"And I don't even have one." Arizona pouted a little.

"You do and we will chat for a while. Now go put on something decent." Barbara commanded. Growing up in a military household, Arizona stood up straight and answered.

"Yes mother." Barbara nodded and went up.

Arizona walked around the kitchen to look for her ex-wife. "Calliope?" She called. Nothing. "Callie!" She hissed until she heard something from the counter.

Her badass ex-wife was hiding inside the counter cabinet. "What the hell are you doing there?!" Arizona said while opening the door of the cabinet.

Callie pulled on the door and placed her index finger over her mouth signaling Arizona to be quiet. "Shhhh! Your mother is here!" She glanced up the stairs and kept pulling on the door to close it.

"I know! She's my mother, remember? I let her in. What are you doing down there?" Arizona kneeled to check Callie's situation. She was lying on her sides just to fit in the cabinet, she opened the remaining doors and saw Callie's body position. "You look ridiculous. Come out here."

Callie glared at her and opened her mouth but she heard footsteps from the stairs. She pulled on the doors to close it and pushing Arizona on the way that had the most confused face. Arizona tried to open her mouth but Callie was giving her the glare.

"I thought I told you to put something more decent than this. Sofia is here Arizona. Tell your friend to come over another time. Or is she still here?" Barbara roused as she sat down on the counter stool. Not knowing that Arizona's 'lady' is hiding under the counter.

Arizona suddenly remembered to tie her robe up and fix her hair. "It not like that mom. I just happen to wear this. I forgot that you are coming tonight. Sofia got home a couple of days ago." Arizona confessed as she started the coffee machine.

"No worries dear, how is Callie?" Her mother suddenly asks.

Barbara was still hoping for her daughter to reconcile with her ex-wife. She saw how Arizona changed when Callie came into the picture. Her daughter however brilliant was stubborn. They knew how Arizona was. She never got in a serious relationship, but when she told her parents that she had a stable girlfriend, they were over the moon excited for their daughter. Arizona always calls her parents. Every week. When the plane crashed happened, the calls where cut down into one call per month. They talked to Callie instead. Barbara and Daniel thanked Callie for taking care of their girl. They grew so close to each other. They will schedule their visits with Callie. After the divorce, Arizona told her parents the situation. Barbara loves Callie. She adores her like another daughter. She kept asking if they can work it out, but Arizona always told her mother that Callie deserves better.

Arizona widens her eye about the question. She does not know whether to tell her mom that her ex-wife is hiding underneath them. She stayed silent for a while she's gauging how to address the question. "You still talk to her every week." She stated. Like a question but subtle.

"We do. We still do. We miss her." Her mother admitted. Arizona grabs a mug and pours from the coffee pot. "Your father-" Barbara started but was quickly cut off by Arizona's sigh but her mother continued. "He was tired so he just stayed at the hotel."

"Sure mom. Its not the fact that he is still angry at me." Arizona replied looking down.

"He's not angry at you, honey. He's just disappointed." Barbara gave a reassuring smile and extends her hand to stroke Arizona's back.

After the divorce, her dad asked one thing, he asked why, Arizona tried to explain the circumstance but all he heard was her daughter cheated on the woman she loved. Daniel was utterly disappointed. He scolded her daughter about being a good man in a storm and how she broke up her family. Things went bad between Arizona and the Colonel. Her dad refuses to talk to her daughter during the calls saying that he was busy or something. Arizona would always ignore it. When they visited, they'd be totally casual with each other. Arizona will address her father 'Colonel' and Daniel would just nod and make his way to Sofia. During good bye pleasantries, Barbara would hug Arizona good bye but her dad would stand still staring at her.

Arizona snorted. "I'm disappointed in me too."

 **Callie**

Callie never knew that her ex-wife and the Colonel had a spat. She always received a warm welcome from the Robbins. Her own mother disowned her but having Barbara gush over her daughter makes up for it. The Colonel however was a gruff man, sure he talks to Callie. He was a reserved man, but when Sofia's around he can be very sappy dude.

"Honey." Barbara cooed.

"Its okay Mom. I already accepted that. Its fine really. I'm a disappointment." Arizona admitted. Callie wanted nothing more than to hug Arizona right now.

"You are not. Remember that. Your father will come around or I'll make him." Her mother chuckled but she didn't hear Arizona laugh. "I should get back to him. Can we fetch Sofia from school tomorrow? We want to surprise her." She heard Barbara stand up same as Arizona.

"Of course. I'll call the school to put you on the list. Bye mom." She heard a peck and the front door opened. Once she heard Barbara said good bye and the door closed, Callie opened the door of the cabinet and saw her ex-wife's legs. Arizona offers her hands to pull Callie up.

"So are you going to tell me why you had to hide?" Arizona asked with an annoyed face.

"I panicked?" Callie said with uncertainty. "How would you explain to your mom that I'm here? At this time? With you all looking so sexy." Callie waved her hands in front of Arizona body. "Look mom, Sofia and Callie's here and we were flirting, and she's here in the middle of the night and we haven't had our first date yet." She mimicked Arizona.

"Well, when you put it that way." Arizona trailed but Callie placed her hands over Arizona's arms and her ex-wife stared at her.

"You never told me that you and the Colonel are having problems." Callie implied. Arizona wiggled out of Callie's reach and walked to the couch where Callie followed.

Arizona sat by the arm rest, laying her back to it as she curl her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. Callie sat at the opposite side, same laying her back to the arm rest, her right leg was under her other leg and her arm was resting on the back of the couch.

Callie stared at her. She knew her ex-wife was not the touchy feely kind. She was almost like her dad, keeping her feelings to herself. Callie also knows that Arizona admires her father, it must be hard not to get along with him. She could also understand given that her own father didn't acknowledge her for being a bisexual that was soon reprimanded when Arizona told her father all those stuff.

"It's nothing really. He was mad at me for ruining our family. He said I wasn't the daughter he raised. I was not honorable nor a good man in a storm." Arizona sighed as Callie rubs her arms which she immediately held. "He's right." Arizona raised her head to look at Callie.

Her ex-wife scoots towards her and fixes her hair at the back of her ear, Callie placed her hands over Arizona's cheeks as her ex-wife closes her eyes due to the contact.

"We both made mistakes. You knew why I was hiding? Because I was afraid that your mom will look at me as the person who left their daughter." Callie admitted.

Arizona chuckled and gulped. "I'm not going to hide you from my parents Calliope, I-" She started but Callie cut her off.

"I'm not saying hide, I'm just saying we could see where things go with us. One thing at a time." Callie stated as she pulls Arizona's hand and kissed it.

"Oh so now we are dating again you think you win this round?" Arizona teased. But she quickly tensed up when she realized what she said. _Stupid_! She stared at Callie's face but was relief when she saw a smile from her ex-wife.

"When did you ever win before?" Callie teased back as she stood up from the couch. "I'll leave you be, I remember you had a previous engagement tomorrow at 6:30 with your driving master." Callie said the last word seductively.

"Definitely looking forward to it, master." Arizona whispered back. She walked Callie to her door and they hugged good bye. She stared at Callie's ass until Callie whip her head back to look at Arizona before stepping in her car. Callie shook her head and smiled at Arizona, letting her know that she caught her ex-wife checking her out.

Callie went home with a smile. Well she was expecting more but she was definitely more comfortable with her ex-wife. And Arizona on the other hand became more open. Not to others, but at least to herself. Callie could really feel the difference with her, she was more confident, yes, Arizona has issues but they were slowly working on it. That night she slept soundly and with a smile on her face. She set her alarm to pick up Arizona for her driving lessons.

She sat quietly in her car, Callie looked at the mirror hundred times. She made sure that the car was spotless. Staring at her watch, it was 6:19. She was going to get off the car and knock at Arizona's door when someone opened it. Arizona was standing there, opening the door for Callie so she could step out.

"You're early." Arizona beamed as she leaned in for a quick hug. "Ready to teach me, Master?" She grinned.

"Someone's perky this morning." Callie said with a smile as she walks over the passenger side door. She reached in to open the door but Arizona blocks her to open it for here.

"After you." Arizona gestured towards the seat and Callie raised her eye brow. She shook her head and grinned at her ex-wife.

"Should I be ready for something again?" She smirked and Arizona looked at her with confusion when she remembered the phrase her eyes widen.

 _Callie just finished her 7 hour surgery. She was tired. Fried. She just wants to go home and wait for her girlfriend. Arizona was spending a lot of time at her apartment. They were having many, many sex. Hot. Sexy. She walked towards the lobby and saw her girlfriend waiting for her. "Hey-" she was cut off by a kiss._

" _No more talking. Let's go." Arizona pulled Callie's arm towards the parking lot._

" _Where are we going Arizona? Cristina will be at the apartment. As much as I want to. And you have surgery in 2 hours." Callie said while looking at her watch and walking ever so fast._

 _Arizona stood in front of her car and opened the door, the back seat door. "After you." She gestured Callie to sit down on the back seat of her car. Callie reluctantly followed. She sat in Arizona's car which was heavily tinted when Arizona straddles her lap and closed the door._

" _Arizona? What are you doing?" Callie asked as Arizona lifts her shirt up and threw it on the front part of the car. Arizona steadies herself by holding on Callie's shoulders._

 _Arizona leans in and kissed Callie's neck and whispered. "I watched your surgery. You drilling. Now you are going to drill me." She bit Callie's neck as her girlfriend whimpers._

" _Oh god. Here?" Callie breathlessly looked outside from left to right while Arizona took her top off. Arizona steadies Callie gaze to her._

" _Yes. Here." Arizona stated kissing Callie, lifting her head so she can kiss her neck, the back of her ear, swiping her tongue down to Callie's collar bone. She hears Callie moaning so she continues. Arizona bit Callie's skin and suck on it, she can feel Callie wiggling under her. Her girlfriend's hands are all over her ass. "Take your pants off Calliope." Arizona said sternly. Callie could just nod._

 _Callie raised her hips up and pushed her scrub pants down with her underwear as Arizona stood up as far as she can in the height of the car and pushed her pants with her underwear as well. Arizona straddles her girlfriend once again but with a little space in between and took Callie's scrub top off._

 _Callie slips her hands under Arizona. She was playing with Arizona's as her girlfriend grips her shoulder harder. "Fuck! You're going to make me come!" Arizona yelled as she squeezes Callie's fingers that just went inside her._

 _Callie grins and picked her pace up, as Arizona came all over her hands. Her girlfriend's head rested in her shoulder as she lets Arizona ride out her orgasm. She leaned in and whispered. "After me? Really?" She teased._

 _Arizona snaps her head up and looked at Callie. She maintained the gaze she had as she removes Callie's fingers out of her. She held Callie's arms up, she scoots forward as she grazed Callie's clit with hers. Arizona grinds harder but in a painfully slow motion._

" _Yes. I'm sure. This time I'll come after you." Arizona grins as she continues to fuck Callie's brains out._

"No! Hey! It's not like that. I just mean-" Arizona started rambling as Callie smiles at her.

"Relax Arizona. I was kidding. Come on." Callie reassures her and Arizona closed the door.

"Oh. My mom asked if she can pick Sofia up later. I said yes, is that's alright?" Arizona secures her seatbelt on and watches Callie do the same but she grabbed the seatbelt and secures Callie herself. They smiled at each other.

When they were together, they both wanted to drive each other, and they had this system that whoever was driving was the one who will secure everything, even the seatbelt of their partner.

"She already left a message last night. Of course its okay. They love Sofia." Callie beamed.

"Yes and they are spoiling her too much. What are we supposed to give her when she has everything she wants?" Arizona questions.

"We?" Callie asked. There was a moment of silence.

Of course when they were together they both gave one gift to their daughter. When they got separated, Callie would have Sofia during Christmas eve and Arizona would get Christmas morning. One gift from Mommy and one gift from Mama.

Callie smiled. They were not together officially but they were having Christmas together. Arizona opened her mouth but Callie knew that she would just ramble. She rubs Arizona's arms. "We'll think of something. Now let's get this started."

They spend an hour and a half practicing driving Callie's stick shift car and went back to Arizona's house for breakfast. They both woke up Sofia and prepared breakfast for the three of them. They were enjoying their pancakes as a family and Sofia was showing her gifts off to her mother which earned heavy sighs and rolling eyes from the two. Of course everything that Daniel and Barbara got was every girl's dream toy or stuff.

"Now what should we buy?" Arizona whispered to her ex-wife. Callie just shook her head lightly when Andi came in the kitchen.

"Morning moms." She teased as she grabs her typical soda in the fridge and poured it with a lot of ice in her glass. She sat in the table front of Callie, Sofia in the middle and Arizona. Arizona has this stupid grin in her face. "You seem happy?" Andi rubs her eyes and Callie raised her eye brows at her ex-wife.

Andi grabs a couple of pancakes and Sofia showed her gifts off to her friend as well. The fellow engages in a small conversation with Sofia about which was more 'awesome' when Callie leaned in to whisper to Arizona. "What are you up to?"

Arizona just grins and whispered too. "I learned this from Tim. Just watch." Her eyes pointed at Andi as the fellow raised her glass to drink her soda and she immediately cough it out. She grabbed some tissue and glared at Arizona. Arizona laughs her ass out as she holds her stomach she pointed at her friend.

"What the hell did you put on my soda?!" Andi asked as she continues to cough. "It taste like rotten salted eggs or something!" She wipes her tongue as if it would do anything.

Arizona was now wiping her cheeks from the tears she got from laughing so hard. "Soy sauce and fish sauce. You should have seen your face!" She continues to laughs at her fellow.

Sofia grew confused what was happening and whispered at Callie. "What's Mama and Dr. Andi laughing at, Mommy?"

Callie leans in and answered. "Mama's being childish." Sofia looks at Arizona then Andi when the fellow heard her.

"Your Mama is a weirdo Sofia." Andi said when Arizoan glared at her.

"Shut up!" Arizona yelled as Andi laughed and drank some water.

"And that's why your daughter calls me Dr. Shut up. Isn't that right princess?" Andi scoots down to look Sofia at eye level. "I'm going to miss your cute face in the morning when I move out." Andi pinches Sofia's cheek and left the room.

"What! Why?" Arizona followed her fellow outside the room and Callie was just sitting there with Sofia when Arizona came back a few minutes after with a defeated face.

"You okay?" Callie asked as Arizona sat down.

"Yeah. I just didn't know she had plans to move out so soon." Arizona admitted as she cleared up the table and Callie followed her to the sink.

"And?" Callie asked as she passed a dirty plate to Arizona. Her ex-wife faced her and gulped. Arizona shook her head and return to cleaning the plates. "Hey." Callie nudges Arizona.

Arizona looks at her again. "I'll miss having her around. I don't want to sound needy, but. She's like Tim for me. It fun having someone to have fun with, pranks and everything else. I just-" Arizona trailed when Callie turns to her.

"Why don't tell her that?" Callie asked again.

"I don't know. I mean I can handle myself." Arizona twirls her hands and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"She's your best friend Arizona. Tell her if it's bothering you." Callie reassures her and Arizona just nods. "Lunch later?" Callie said as they walk towards the door.

"Mm." Arizona nodded and hugged her ex-wife good bye. "Next lesson Master? Same time tomorrow?" She said with a wink. Callie just giggled and went her way to her car.

 **Arizona**

Got to stop flirting too much, her jaws hurt from smiling too much. Not to mention the loads of times Callie put her hands on Arizona's thigh during driving lessons. In all honesty, she got the hang of driving already. She may be purposely doing badly to keep Callie to touch her thigh. It works though.

After Callie left, she prepared her things and took Sofia to school. She talked to the administration about her parents picking Sofia up later that afternoon. Andi was still in the shower when she left. She decided to talk to her later in the hospital. She started her day normally. Skipping and humming in the halls, she feels like a new person. She felt so happy. She was sitting in her office, in 2 hours she'll be seeing Callie for lunch. Arizona was more than excited. She was smiling so hard nothing could stop it.

"You look like a deranged clown." Andi stated while she steps inside the office. Arizona rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I'm happy." She replied while she returned to focus on her tablet. Andi shoved bunch of folders on top of the tablet she was working on. She snapped her head up and saw her fellow grinning. Andi placed a tray on the table as well. "What's this for?" Arizona examines the tray with a couple of sandwiches and a salad.

"Eat. Those files are for the case coming in an hour. Long ass surgery for this kid." Andi replied while snacking on gummy bear in her hand. "I've been eating sweets since this morning. Everything I eat taste like shit Robbins!"

Arizona laughed and remembered she had to talk to her friend. And Callie! _God must hate her._ Lunch with Callie. She was so looking forward to it. Being a surgeon has its perks. Her former mentor even mentioned the word privilege but at these times, it just sucks.

"Tim taught me that one. He used to prank his friends." Arizona opens the salad in the tray and stabbed a fork full of greens. "By the way, why are you moving out?" she asked as if she was pouting like a child.

Andi snorted and chuckled. "So I won't have to drink fish sauce in the morning!" She continues to laugh until she notices the seriousness of her boss. "What? That was the arrangement, right? I mean I can stay for a few days. And you have Sofia. As much as I want to walk in on you and Dr. Torres doing the nasty, I already found a place. This way you wouldn't have to worry whenever I have someone with my arms wrap around them, if you know what I mean." Andi raised her eye brows teasingly.

"I know I said that, but-" Arizona trailed as Andi nudged her.

"You're going to miss me! Admit it!" Andi excitedly yelled.

"Ugh. Whatever! Do whatever you want!" Arizona exclaimed as she continues to eat. "I just mean that you're like a brother to me. And you know?" Andi raised her eyes brow to let Arizona continue. "I'm worried that if something happened and I don't have anyone in the house with me, the leg." She pointed at her prosthetic. "After Callie and I got separated, I lived in the hospital in a while, then at Alex, then I got a roommate, then you."

"First, we have a system remember. Whenever you need me , I'm there for you, older brother. A lot old" Andi insisted on the last words and Arizona playfully punched her fellow. "I like living at your place too. But your daughter is there. I'm not really a good influence on kids." Andi admitted.

"You're a brilliant surgeon. Way beyond your age. And I am not that older than you, stupid." Arizona glared at her. "Let's have a new arrangement then. Rent? Same with De Luca. For utilities and whatever. Then for moving out, when we'll move in with someone? Agreed?" Arizona extends her hands for a hand shake and Andi reached in to shake it.

"So how many months do we have? You'll be shacking up with Dr. Torres soon enough." Andi teased as Arizona squeezes her hand. "Ah! That fucking hurts Robbins! I swear to god if you didn't have boobs, you are a man for sure." Andi shook her hands grunting about the pain.

"No one is shacking up yet. We haven't had our date yet." She sullenly answered. Callie had asked her for a date but until now her ex-wife was not telling her anything about the date. Maybe she changed her mind? "Speaking of Calliope, I should tell her that I can't join her for lunch." Arizona stood up and finishes her food and pulled Andi up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Why can't you message her, you old timer?" Andi teased and Arizona smacked her head. "Ow!"

"Because if I leave a message I won't be able to see her." Arizona replied while she drags Andi towards the orthopedic floor. Arizona pushed the buttons for the elevator when it opened, the image took her breath away. Callie throwing her head back laughing at something Ben said to Bailey about disciplining Tucker. Andi snaps her fingers in front of Arizona but she was too distracted to function. Callie approaches her and placed her and over Arizona's shoulder.

"I think your laugh broke her." Andi stated and another smack landed in Andi's head by Arizona's hand.

"Moron. Hey Calliope." Arizona smiled at her ex-wife as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"What would you eat for lunch?" Callie asked as she gestured Arizona to join their friends and she'd get their lunch.

"About that, we have a patient arriving in a couple of minutes. I can stay until then." Arizona admitted as she glances at her watch. Callie nodded and bought her food and some snacks. They went to their table.

Alex, Maggie, Richard, Meredith, Cristina, Owen, Amelia, Riggs were all sitting in the center table. The residents were sitting across them, Edwards, Wilson and De Luca was there.

Arizona and Callie sat down after Andi sat beside Alex. "Eat this. Will it be a long surgery?" Callie asked as she pushed a sandwich towards Arizona who nodded and mouthed 'thank you'.

"What are you doing Friday night? After the Christmas presentation? Or Saturday night?" Callie asked as she takes a bite of her lunch and urging Arizona to eat.

Arizona felt giddy. It was about the date, she could feel it. "No. Nothing." She smiled at Callie.

"Great! On Friday night, I'll take you out for our date. And Saturday night, we will have family dinner with your parents. Already talked to them and they agreed." Callie stated and Arizona grunted. She was about to open her mouth to resist the idea of dinner with her parents. Her mom was okay, but the Colonel.

Callie raised her index finger to shut her up before she could even speak. "No excuses." She dropped her head down and she heard chuckling in the direction of Alex and Andi.

"Whipped." They simultaneously said and gave each other fist bumps. Arizona threw the used tissues in Callie's tray, as her fellows evade her attack.

They continue to talk, or she mostly listens about the arrangement Callie made for the family night. Callie was dodging her plans for their date when they heard the other surgeons talking and what Alex said next caught their attention.

"Robbins slept with her." Alex said as he chews his food and Andi laughs as she sips her drink. Callie and Arizona looked at him.

"You slept with that new resident? Don't you have taste?" Andi teased as Callie rolled her eyes.

"Alex slept with her too! And she's here?" Arizona snapped as she tries to figure out how Callie would react.

"You're next." Alex pointed at Andi who just waved her hands at him. Arizona looked at Callie who was just giggling at their stupid argument. She was still unsure if Callie was okay. But she just kept laughing at Alex and Andi arguing about Leah.

Callie leaned in and whispered. "It's okay. It was in the past. You guys are cute arguing like brothers." Callie rubs her arms to reassure her.

"She's not hot, why would you two even sleep with that?" Andi pointed her drink at the resident. "Now that one was hot." The fellow pointed at the new dermatology attending. Brunette, sexy, boobs. Everything.

Alex, Andi and Arizona snapped their heads to stare at the hot woman. The 3 of them were basically drooling. This woman had big boobs, ass that was popping out. Their attention was caught when someone made a coughing sound. They found where the sound came from and their eyes widen.

Callie raised her eye brow and rolled her eyes. Arizona smiled nervously and her 'brothers' were laughing because she got caught. "Robbins got caught drooling over the derm bombshell." Alex teased as Arizona gave her a killer look.

Arizona looked back to Callie with a nervous smile. Callie smiled at her. "Wipe your drool." Callie gave her a couple of tissues. She does not know if her ex-wife is kidding or not. But Callie's smile was seriously scary.

"I-I'm not." Arizona shook her head. She was almost pleading what Callie was thinking.

"Its okay. She is." Callie reassures her. Arizona was still not sure if Callie was kidding, she was about to explain when her pager buzzed. Arizona sighed.

"You're the hottest." Arizona said as she winks at her ex-wife and stood up. She was still nervous on how Callie was looking at her.

"Mhm." Callie raised her eyebrows and lifted her hand, pointed her index finger over her cheek and the other hand gestured her to the door. "Go." Arizona smiled and gave Callie a peck in the cheek where the finger was.

"Whipped!" Alex and Andi teased her. She glared at them and looked back at Callie with her magical smile. She does not care if she's whipped. As long as its Calliope Torres who's whipping her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you again guys! You are all lovely._

 _To Pumpkinpatch08, I saw this Korean drama or something, I forgot the name though, but this actress had a short hair and she wore this glasses that makes her so damn cute! But I think if we need to envision Andi, I'd say Jessica Stroup. She has this picture, without make-up and she was smoking. She has this smug look. I think that's the best comparison._ _

 **Chapter 20**

 **Callie**

Today is the day. First date. Not actually first but first time this time. Callie had prepared everything tonight. She was so busy this week. During mornings, she'd go to Arizona's and teach her how to drive. For some reason she feels like Arizona can drive it well ever since the first day, but any excuse to touch her ex-wife was definitely something she'd wake up for. She'd use the time with her ex-wife to probe for her date later.

During the day, she'll be either in surgery or practicing with her department with the upcoming Christmas presentations. Arizona had the same situation too. So they just see each other in passing, but every time they do Callie would whisper, "Excited?" or, "Ready?" and Arizona would just grunt and pout due to the fact that Callie hasn't given any clues about their date. Not one. Arizona just knew that after the presentation, Callie and she would leave the hospital together.

Callie was walking down the halls of Sloan-Grey. She was overwhelmed how much she missed this place. Never understanding why she even chose to leave. But if she didn't, she would never realize the things she thought she lost. Her home, friends, her village and Arizona. She was getting another chance, a chance she wouldn't screw up.

It was an hour away from the program, being a competitive person she is, she snooped to every department, playing her mind games with all the head. Of course she was friends with this people so it was fair game. She walked towards her last department to snoop at, Peds. Arizona was the head for this two department so she'll try to be nice, but not so much.

After the double doors she saw 3 familiar faces. 3 of them were wearing some kind of red jersey. But 1 caught her attention more. Her ex-wife looks so hot in that outfit, jeans and jersey, her arms were showing, muscle cuts and her hair was placed on the other side of Arizona's shoulder. Arizona was laughing so hard that she had her mouth wide open, her hands were in her stomach and she was throwing her head back. She decided to watch for a while.

Andi was in the middle of Alex and Arizona. They were pointing at her and laughing. Tears were flowing due to the excessive laughter. "Dude, no." Alex muttered while he wipes his face. Andi rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude, wow." Arizona chimed in. Andi shook her head at her boss and tried to walk away. They both followed her and Arizona grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the nurses' station again. "Dude, don't." Arizona continues to laugh with Alex.

"Dude, really?" Alex asked as he dies down of his laughter.

Andi snorted. "Yes." She answered sullenly.

"Dude, don't break the game." Arizona snickered. She was laughing and saw Callie staring at her. She waved her hands to come over and she immediately did. She was confused with all the interaction. "Hi." Arizona smiled and leaned in for a hug.

"You broke the game." Andi stated. Arizona snaps her head back and stick her tongue out. She slowly releases Callie off her arms.

"Dude, I didn't." Arizona answers again. Callie was looking back and forth trying to understand the situation, but before she can ask. "Hungry?" Arizona whispered. Arizona pulls her towards the door. "Dude, food!" She yelled at her fellows and walked away with Callie.

Callie scrunches her face as Arizona looked at her with a smile. "Dude, can I ask?" Callie mocked her ex-wife but it brought Arizona laughing hard again.

They arrived at the cafeteria and lined up to get their snacks. They all sat down, the three of them was looking at each other. Burst of laughter came out of Alex and Arizona as the other fellow sighed. Callie was still confused what was happening, Arizona notices it.

"Tan got some girl pregnant." Arizona blabbed as Callie chokes on her drink. Alex and Arizona looked at Andi who was irritated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Callie asked as her ex-wife rubs her back to soothe her. "What? How?" Callie rambled.

Arizona continues to laugh. "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Tan got a girl who is pregnant. She's been banging this woman for fun, earlier when we were changing into this costumes, the poor girl told her she was pregnant." Arizona pointed at her fellow. "Tan here got anxiety attack when she found out. She just kept saying 'dude' while scratching her head. She thought she somehow did it." Arizona mumbled as she, Callie and Alex laughs.

"She forgot that she was a medical professional." Alex teased. "Dude, you have to relax. I actually envy you not being worried anytime a girl you bang misses her period. I mean you can literally have sex all the time and not get worried. Well expect for STDs."

"Thank you dude, like I wasn't worried about that now. I was sleeping with her almost all the time, I mean how can she still hook up with someone else." Andi stated. Arizona and Callie was still giggling.

"You are also sleeping with everyone else." Arizona muttered. "That just means she's a better slut than you are. And get yourself checked out!" Arizona scolded. She pushed her fellow up and Andi just nodded while she walks away.

"Dude, hopeless." Alex teased. Arizona nodded and Callie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Dude, definitely." Arizona replied as they continue to eat. "Are you done psyching everyone out?" Arizona asked Callie as she eats her food. She raised her eye brow and Callie widens her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything." Callie shrugs. "I'm just-" Callie was cut off by people walking in.

Meredith and Cristina walked in first wearing some sort of costume, their neck were full of beaded necklace, they were wearing loose tank tops with a jean jacket on top of it and they have this 90s hair style.

They were followed by Jackson who was wearing jeans, white tank top, fake mustache and aviator glasses. April was behind him wearing a pink fluffy dress and a fake gold crown.

As soon as they sat down she opened her mouth. "What are you guys supposed to be?" She asked as she pointed at the twisted sisters, Jackson then April.

"Freddie Mercury, Kepner is some kind of a princess and those two are just weird." Callie answered while she finishes her drink.

Meredith and Cristina giggled. "She's annoyed because she doesn't know where our special secret hiding spot is. She can't snoop around the general surgery territory!" Cristina almost rapped the whole thing. Cristina was forced by Meredith to join the presentation as well. But she joined general surgery under Meredith because she wasn't that close with Maggie, the head of Cardio.

"I'm Princess Peach." April admitted sullenly. Arizona rubs April's back as a sign of acknowledgement. "I had to arrange everything. I ordered every costume and Dr. Hunt does not want to wear his, so I'm stuck with a smaller Mario." April said in her high pitched voice and sighed.

Arizona gave her an encouraging smile. "Then just think that he hasn't eaten his mushroom yet?" April just nodded. All their pagers buzzed and looked at each other.

 _Miranda Bailey: Department head meeting in 5 minutes. Conference Room A._

Arizona and Callie finished their food they followed their friends in the conference room right after.

When Callie and Arizona arrived, all the department heads were already there. Amelia for Neuro, she was wearing some kind of bluish gray suit with spikes. She was sitting beside her husband, Owen for Trauma, he was wearing a brown beret, brown shirt and pants. On the other side of Amelia, Maggie for Cardio sat in her gladiator costume, complete with the sword and shield. Across them was Meredith with her blond hair still messy as hell and Jackson. Callie sat beside him then Arizona. Some of the department head was scattered in the room.

The Chief is part of the administrative department and was wearing a colorful dress. Miranda was standing by the table looking at her watch.

Callie looked around and noticed every department head present, she's now wondering why was Miranda still stalling the meeting. There was an empty seat beside Arizona, the closest one by the door but they were complete. She squints her eyes but before she can say anything the door burst open.

"I'm sorry! I got lost." Dr. Minnick initial said while walking in and smiled at Arizona. She pulled the chair beside Arizona and motioned if it was available. Arizona was nice enough to smile back and gestured her to sit down. Arizona glanced back to Callie who was rolling her eyes so hard that made her giggled.

Dr. Minnick was part of the Training and Education Department previously handled by Richard, but due to the issue with Miranda and Catherine.

Dr. Minnick was wearing a sexy Santa suit and Santa hat which makes Callie more annoyed. She grunted and placed her elbows on the table and laid her head over her knuckles to face Bailey who was saying something about the arrangement of the stage and who will be the first department to present to the last one.

"Jealous." Arizona whispered and Callie whipped her head towards Arizona who was smiling like a fool. Particularly joyful due to the fact that her ex-wife is jealous of the new doctor.

"We'll see later who's going to be jealous." Callie answered with a wink.

 **Arizona**

Arizona gulped. She didn't know what Callie's department was doing. She had a pretty good hunch about everyone else. Unknown to everyone else beside her ex-wife, Arizona's very competitive. Callie was too, and so very obvious. Arizona on the other hand was subtle, sneaky. There were many, MANY times that they were late due to their competitiveness. Wanting to be the one who give the most orgasms in a row or the faster one, or the most quiet one, they always challenged each other.

She glanced back at Miranda who was writing the list, Neuro will be the first one to present, followed by Cardio, then Admin, then Plastics, then the Learning and Education, then Trauma then the other departments.

The last 3 was Pediatric and Maternal, then General surgery, lastly Orthopedic.

She knew Callie was talented, she can sing, dance. _Oh my god, what if she dances tonight?_ They still have their date later, but the idea of Callie swaying her hips to a sexy music turns Arizona so much that she might just jump on Callie tonight. _No. Nope. First date. Keep naughty feelings to yourself._

Arizona leaned it towards Callie while Miranda was still saying the rules. "Don't you have a fear of talking to public?" Arizona teased and somewhat trying to psych her ex-wife. The meeting was finished and everyone was standing up to leave.

Callie slowly faced her and smirked. "Good thing I won't be talking." And wink. Callie stood up and walked out.

Arizona shook all those ideas in her head. She can't be thinking about how Callie can be so sexy singing, dancing or whatever she do. She grunted and briskly walked towards her department. She announced some of the rules and that they were performing 3rd to the last presenter.

"People! We practiced hard. We can do this. For the tiny humans!" Arizona cheered and her department cheered with her. "TINY HUMANS!"

They assembled and walked towards the parking lot where the event was happening. There was a stage set up. Big speakers were properly placed in around the stage and across it, at the back of the lined up chairs for the audience. It was under a big ass tent. In front was a special area for patients who would want to watch. Of course the not all employees were present due to the hospital operations. A lot of the patient who was watching was the tiny humans of the pediatric department.

The chair assignment coincides with the sequence of the presenters. The first cluster was situated at the back for minimal disturbance. That means, General Surgery, Pediatrics and Ortho was the cluster who sat in front.

Program was started by a familiar nurse and an attending from dermatology. They were pretty funny but Arizona kept glancing at Callie's department who was all covered in black cloth over their bodies so no one can see their costumes.

She sat between her bestfriends and nudged them both. "What are they supposed to be?"

Andi shrugs. "Ninja? Hobo? I don't know."

Alex butt in and said. "I thought you guys were getting close again? You didn't get a chance to ask?"

"No. She's being very vague." Arizona sighed. Callie was still not divulging any hints about their date. They continued to watch the program. It was Neuro, their costume was pretty similar to Amelia, bluish gray with spikes. Then they all light up! _Neurons!_ All of them were neurons, fired up neurons. Arizona chuckled and was amazed by the idea. She continued to laugh noticing that Amelia's fellow forgot his lines.

"Amelia looked pissed." Arizona looked where the voice came from and saw her ex-wife quietly watching. "There was an available seat here, I hope you don't mind?" Callie smiled, she sat beside Alex who was focused on his phone. Andi glance towards them and offered her seat to Callie.

Andi and Callie were pretty casual with each other. During the week they talked more, but mostly about Arizona's prosthetic. Andi was so impressed with Callie and her knowledge about the discipline. And Callie on the other hand was so enticed teaching someone who was interested in what she do.

Neuro finished with Amelia rolling her eyes at her fellow. It was a comedic play by displaying how neurons react. Up next was Cardio. There were 3 women in gladiator suit. Others were in toga and some sort of old Greek outfit. They started banging the floor of the stage as one of the nurse with Maggie and her head nurse sang. "We will, we will rock you!" They were followed by Maggie then her head nurse. They sang in acapella. A loud applause was heard.

Admin was called in and all of them were in a colorful dress. Someone rolled a thin piece of wood and they stepped on it. Miranda was in the middle when music started, they started tapping the shoes at the wood together with the beat. A lot of people were yelling 'go chief' and 'woo' and 'BCB tappin' it!'

Miranda kept her Bailey eyes and finished the presentation. Her friends kept laughing and clapping for her. Then the lights were turned off. The screen flashed. 'Plastics' Posse'. It turned on together with the beat of a fast beat music.

Arizona saw Callie wiped a tear. They remembered the term Mark used for Jackson and himself. Arizona reaches for Callie's hand. She ran her thumb over Callie's knuckles. They watched Jackson's department model, they were impersonating famous people. They laughed as Jackson walked like Freddie Mercury's iconic post and raised his arms up.

They were laughing together then Callie suddenly stopped. She looked at her ex-wife and followed her gaze. It was the residents. With their educator. In Santa Suits, most of the girls were wearing short skirts. Then they started to sing Jingle Bell Rock.

Callie kept grunting and sighing, and rolling her eyes. Arizona chuckled and kissed Callie's hand. She smiled at her and saw Dr. Minnick staring directly at Arizona. Callie pulled Arizona's arm so her body would move towards her and kissed Arizona's cheek.

Arizona glanced back at Callie and smirked. "Shall I give you a brick?" and giggled.

When the residents finished, the stage light up, the screen showed a Super Mario gameplay. A fellow was wearing the Mario costume and was guided by camouflaged people carrying him as if he was jumping really high and bumping Owen head to kill him like the video game. Then he ends up rescuing April who was guarded by a turtle with spikes in his shell.

They clapped as the Trauma department left the stage. Callie and Arizona kept playing with each others' hand during the performance of other department. They weren't really watching, Arizona layed her head down to Callie's shoulder. She inhaled Callie's scent. She was daydreaming until Alex nudge her that they were next. She gave Callie a smile and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Good luck!" Callie yelled and Arizona waved her hands.

"Let's welcome the Pediatric, Fetal and Maternal Medicine Department!" The host exclaimed.

Music blasted some beat and staff of the department came out of the backstage with their red jersey on and yelling 'Wild Cats!' 'Get your head in the game' as they performed a fake basketball game while singing. Some staff was acting like props like the basketball ring, it was two nurse carrying the other one and making a 'ring' with his arms. The people in jerseys shoot their balls in the 'ring' and everyone laughs. The music stops and people scatter and was replaced by staff who was in their long dress and suits dancing and singing 'A Night to Remember'. The screen back drop was showing which exact scene in the movies was being portrayed. Kids from the pediatric ward was singing along with them. Arizona, Alex, Andi and some nurses came down as the song finishes and another song starts up.

They carried and guided their tiny humans to the stage as a familiar beat plays. They clap along with the beat and Arizona guides a little girl to clap her hands as well. They were swaying and singing. Arizona steps in front and placed the little girl in front of her.

" _Everyone is special in their own way_

 _We make each other strong (we make each other strong)_

 _We're not the same, we're different in a good way_

 _Together is were we belong"_

Everyone sang along with her.

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know that we are_

 _We're all stars and we see that_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And it shows when we stand, hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come true_

 _(Oh, everybody now)_

 _Together, Together, Together everyone_

 _Together, Together, C'mon let's have some fun_

 _Together, We're there for each other every time_

 _Together, Together, C'mon let's do this right_

They finished the song as their kids were singing along with them and a lot of the audience was tearing up. This was a touching gesture to let the kids join them. They could see how the tiny humans were so happy to be included. Arizona carried her patient towards their seat and joined Callie.

"Using your tiny humans to win?" Callie raised her eye brow at Arizona.

"They are a gift. Like boobs, its not fun not using it." Arizona answered. Callie raised her eye brow more and widens her eyes. "I mean-" Arizona was going to explain or try but Callie just laughed it off and they turned to watch Meredith's department.

Cristina and Meredith came out together with their staff and filed in formation. 'Madonna's Like a Virgin' played and the twisted sisters sang and dance to it. A series of Madonna songs were played after the first one. Round of applause was heard and Arizona stared at Callie who stood up.

"Finally going to see what your presentation is. Break a leg!" Arizona exclaimed. "Because you can fix it!" she joke and Callie shook her head.

"You suck at jokes." Callie replied.

"You still like me." Arizona smirked.

"I do." Callie winked and walked away.

As soon as Ortho was called, the lights were out. Few women came out in yellow, pink, red, and other bright colors coats with big black buttons. The screen flashed 60s with 60s themed colors and design. A back ground voice said. "Join us back to 60s!"

They started singing 'I say a little prayer'. Arizona noticed a woman in yellow walking toward the stage, still dancing and jumped over to be in front of her and handed a pink tulip. The music was cut off right after the chorus and lights was shut off again.

Arizona was confused why the woman handed her a flower when the lights opened again. She noticed a small paper attached to the flower and flipped it. She saw a familiar handwriting.

 _Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

 __The screen flashed 70s, same with some design they adapted the genre that year. The back ground voice announce once again. "Let's move to the groove of the 70s!"

The other guy attending was wearing a black tight shirt with his hair combed up with some sort of gel and Callie's head nurse was in black tights as they sing Grease's 'You are the one that I want' the guy keep bumping and dancing with other people in the back ground. The guy jumped down too and handed Arizona with a red tulip as soon as they finished the second chorus. The lights shut off again.

Arizona waited until the lights open. She can feel the paper attached to the flower, and as soon as the light was up she read the note.

 _You are the one that I want, you are the one that I need_

Arizona smiled and saw the screen flashed 80s. "Melody with the 80s!" A blond woman came out and was wearing a jacket with blue, purple, pink, yellow, green accents. She sang 'Time after Time by Cindy Lauper' as other staff swayed with her. She slowly steps down the small stair by the stage and walked towards Arizona and handed another yellow tulip. As soon as the music stops, the lights were turned off again.

Arizona again waited as she felt the flower with a paper attached to it. Lights turned on.

 _If you're lost you can look - and you will find me,_

 _If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

Arizona was tearing up. She knew that this was Callie. But her eyes widens as she sees the next group to perform. Callie was there. Standing in the middle, wearing tattered tight jeans, white button shirt which ends were tied across her lower chest over a white tank top. Arizona gulped as she literally drools over her ex-wife. _Hot!_

The screen flashed, 90s. "Dominating the 90s!" Beat started and guitar and violin played. Callie swayed along with it. 'Maria Maria by Santana' played while Callie swayed and danced to the smooth music. She steps down to the stage and handed Arizona another white tulip.

Arizona mouths 'What are you doing?' to Callie but her ex-wife just smiles and returned to the stage then the lights were off again. She read the note once the lights were back on.

 _When the wind blows I can feel you_

 _Through the weather and even when we're apart_

 _It feels like we're together_

Screen flashed again. 2000s. "2000s beat, everyone!" As soon as the background voice finished the phrase, a loud upbeat music played. _Beyonce._ 'Crazy in Love' Callie was stomping her way towards the center of the stage, her fist was in the air and moving to the beat as she removes her polo with the same smug attitude that Arizona drools over. People went crazy watching Callie danced like Beyonce with her white tank top on. Guys at the back was jumping and body bumping each other and yelling. The crowd went crazy as Callie's department danced perfectly. Her hair was flowing due to the electric blower that was set up.

When they finished, the host went back stage and was complementing how hot was the performance of the Ortho department. Arizona's jaw was opened all the time. She stared aimlessly at the stage. _So hot._

Arizona was still replaying Callie's movement when she felt someone touch her chin and closed her mouth. She glanced where Callie was.

Her ex-wife was just smirking. "Flies might fly in." Callie teased as she catches her breath. Arizona opened her mouth again but no words came out. She was just speechless on how Callie did tonight.

"Thank you." Arizona raised the flowers in front of Callie. She smiled.

"Not the right color?" Callie asked as she raised another flower from her back. A blue tulip. She knew her ex-wife well. It was very hard to find. Arizona practically squealed as she hugged Callie tightly and reached of the flower that Callie was giving her. There was another noted with it.

 _It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,_

 _But I still don't understand,_

 _Just how your love can do what no one else can._

"Where did you get this?" Arizona was almost tearing up. "This one is hard to find. Can we go? I need to put this on some water." Arizona pleaded like a child.

Callie laughed and placed her hands over Arizona's shoulder. "Let's just wait until the announcement of the winner then we can drop by your house then to our date."

Arizona nodded as they watched Bailey and other admin personnel announce the individual winners. Cheers and mocking laughs was heard from the department where the winner comes from, as the awards in the table decreases, Arizona became more giddy, their date was starting soon. The male star of the night was called, he was the dreamy guy from derm and almost all the girls yelled like highschool girls. Then the last individual award was the female star of the night.

"Chief of Orthopedics, the badass Dr. Callie Torres!"

A spot light was focused on Arizona and Callie, she smiled brightly at her ex-wife gestured her to go up the stage. Arizona could hear a lot of whistles from the crowd. The light followed Callie's movement and she kept glancing back at Arizona. She received a glass trophy, a sash and a small white envelope. The photographer gestured that the two star of the night stop to take a picture. The derm fellow quickly wrapped his arm around Callie.

Arizona was mentally fighting herself if she should always carry a brick from now on when her fellow nudge her. "Your girlfriend is so hot." Andi stated while she drools over Callie too. "I mean wow."

She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the 'girlfriend' comment. "And now I'll be having more competitors." Arizona stated as she watched Callie descend the stairs and walked towards her.

"Suck it up, buttercup!" Andi tussled Arizona's hair and walked away.

"Congratulations!" Arizona reached up and hugged Callie who was more than willing to participate. They sat in silence again playing with each other's hand, twirling and making small circles with their thumbs. Arizona was quietly staring at Callie, how amazing she is, how she made her feel happy, Callie glanced back and was mouthing something to her. She was so invested in her inner thoughts that she didn't hear what her ex-wife said. "What?"

"You won! Go!" Callie pointed at the screen flashing Pediatric Department winning the group presentation. Lights flashed towards her as Alex and Andi stood in front of her offering their hands and guiding Arizona towards the stage. The staff of Arizona's department cheered as they were joined by their tiny humans.

 **Callie**

After the announcement of the winner, the staff happily went back to the hospital, some starts their shifts and some were already going home. Callie on the other hand had to make sure everything was in place for their date. She was now nervously pacing in the lobby waiting for Arizona.

She glanced back at the glass doors for her reflection. Callie made sure that everything was perfect, even her outfit for tonight. She wore a similar black dress, showing her chest and a little cleavage, it was below the knee length and wore matching heels. On top of it was her signature leather jacket which Arizona loves.

Callie checked the time at her watch, Arizona will be meeting her in any minute now. She glanced back at the hall and saw Arizona. It was like a movie, everything slowed down. Arizona was wearing a red dress, her prosthetic was tweak specially for this day. Callie had Andi working on it the whole week. She licked her lips and gulped.

"Hey beautiful." Callie murmured as Arizona leaned it to kiss Callie's cheek. "Ready?" Arizona nodded and Callie grabbed her hands towards her car. She opened the passenger side door and let Arizona in.

"Still not going to tell me where we are going?" Arizona asked as Callie settled in the car.

Callie reached for the seatbelt and secured Arizona. Before sitting to her side, she left a peck on Arizona's cheek. "You'll see." She locked her belt on and drove. They engaged in chitchat about the presentation and how they find some staff overly shy during work hours but was definitely very talented.

They dropped by Arizona's house and she hurriedly put the flowers in water and they went their way.

She noticed that Arizona was fidgeting a bit. Callie looked at her with question. They could always talk with their eyes so Arizona immediately answered. "I'm just nervous." Callie glanced back at the road and stopped at the stop light. She glanced back at Arizona and held her hand.

"Its just a date Arizona. I know its not any normal date because I plan to woo you tonight. Sofia is with your parents, the two of us will be sharing a meal, some other activity and share a drink. Don't over think." Callie explained as the light turns green. Arizona nodded.

Suddenly Arizona snapped her head back to Callie. "What other activity?" She said with worry and Callie smirked as she pulled over a Spanish restaurant. She stepped out of the car and raced with the valet to open the car door for Arizona.

There was some music emitting, a waiter greets them by the door in Spanish and Callie happily obliged to reply in Spanish too. She knew how talking like that makes Arizona. She notices the hungry look from Arizona. _Not hungry for food._ They sat at the balcony overlooking the whole restaurant and near a large window showcasing the night sky. There was no other table in the balcony.

Arizona's eyes were practically twinkling. Callie mentally patted herself for a job well done. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. This is so beautiful Calliope. Thank you." Arizona beamed as the waiter poured white wine and red for Callie.

"I preordered everything, but here's the menu if you would want something else." Callie reached for the menu but Arizona waved her off.

"This is perfect. I love it when you know how I like my food." Arizona shrugs. Callie smiled wickedly. _Love. She said love. Well, love it. But. Focus!_

Their food was delivered in a couple of minutes and Arizona's eyes were about to bulged out. Callie ordered a butt load of food and Arizona grabbed her spoon and fork like she was ready to fight with the food. She licked her lips and bit it to control her excitement over the delicious food being served. Callie chuckled and remembers the last time she saw her ex-wife mull over food.

" _Arizona! Stop pacing." Callie tries to calm her newly wedded wife who was pacing around their hotel room._

" _We prepared gourmet food for our guest Calliope. Steaks, shrimps and we didn't get to taste any!" Arizona pouted while waiting for an answer from the concierge of the hotel to order room service. "Oh thank god, hello!" she gasps and walked towards the balcony and ordered their food while Callie sat on the bed, massaging her feet. Arizona walked back and dropped the phone. She sat beside her wife and sighed. "I'm hungry." Arizona pouted._

" _You ate before the ceremony, how can you be so hungry?" Callie asked. She knew that her wife can eat a lot of food for a woman her size. She often teased Arizona for having an appetite for two people._

" _It was a salad Callie. That does not count. It was barely a meal." Arizona pouted more. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go change!" Callie already changed into their robe but Arizona's insist that she needed food first._

 _The bell rang and Arizona was still in the bathroom. Callie walked towards the door and swung it open. "Room Service for 2113" Callie nodded and signed the card, she gave a generous tip and closed the door._

" _Arizona, food's here!" She called her wife and heard some crashing and stuff falling to the ground initiating Arizona's excitement over food. She heard a mumbled 'Coming!' Callie opened the lid and gasps. "Did you order all of this?! There's burger, steak and pasta here. This can feed 10 people!" she exclaimed as Arizona came out of the bathroom in her robe but her face was covered by some green stuff._

" _Are you calling me fat?" Arizona squints her eyes at Callie._

" _No no! Of course not. Just wondering where you put those foods in your sexy body." Callie tried to entice Arizona but her wife was just shaking her head. "But if we eat like this every day, Sofia's going to need scholarships for med school." Callie laughed nervously as they sat down at the table by the balcony of their hotel room._

" _Well Sofia's a bright kid, she won't have any problem getting scholarships. And you knew how much I eat before you married me, so you are stuck with me." Arizona wiggled her left hand and played with her wedding ring. "Forever, remember?"_

Callie smiled sadly. The vows she took. And Arizona. Promising each other a lifetime with each other. They both broke their promises.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked as she drops her utensils and scoot her seat to be next to Callie's chair.

"I'm fine. Go eat up. I know how you get when you're hungry." Callie smiled weakly.

"You are far more important than food. And that's the most important thing. Well, besides our daughter and- Okay. Getting off topic. What's in your mind?" Arizona rambled.

Callie chuckled. "I just remembered our wedding night." Arizona tilted her head at her for Callie to continue. "When the food came earlier, you still had the same reaction. I remembered you saying that I'm stuck with you, forever."

"Hey. You said earlier that I shouldn't over think. You shouldn't either. We are trying again, we learn from our mistakes right? Maybe she should just see this as a new start. Like our first marriage was a prototype. So anything that was wrong in that prototype should be reported and have a resolution for the new design. Like Robbins and Torres version 2.0!" Arizona exclaimed and giggled.

Callie laughed with her. "Can it not be a version 2.0? Because that can evolve to higher versions."

Arizona hummed and stared at Callie, thinking of a replacement name. "Okay, not version 2.0. we'll think of something, but can we eat now?" She pouted and Callie released a hearty laugh.

They talked about how Callie hid her departmental practices and how Arizona's staff brought up the idea of bringing the kids up during the presentation. As they finished their food, or Arizona's 3rd plate which she argued that was for sharing with her date, she clapped her hands together and looked at Callie. "What's next?" she said with excitement.

Callie pointed at the large area below. It was just a free space, so Arizona burrowed her eye brows as Callie guides her up her seat and down the staircase. Salsa music was playing, Callie pulled her date towards the dance floor and it was quickly occupied by other couples.

"I don't know how to salsa Calliope." Arizona admitted and Callie chuckled and raised her eye brow. "Okay, I know THAT salsa, but salsa dancing?"

Callie reach in and grabbed Arizona's hips and moving them to the music. She pulls her closer and whispered. "I'll teach you." Callie tugged on Arizona's hand and pulled them towards her. They swayed to the music as Callie twirled Arizona around, she spins herself off too. Callie guides Arizona and controlled her to dance to the music. She took the lead and Arizona just keeps on giggling.

After the 5th song, they decided to end the dancing because they were out of breath. They walked hand in hand towards the exit and Callie gave her card to the valet. "Where to next?"

"Drinks at my place?" Callie answered questioningly. She wanted Arizona to be comfortable, but if going back to her place was too much she wanted to know.

"Your place? I haven't seen your new place yet. Might be fun?" Arizona answered. Callie's car was pulled up and the valet opened both doors for the women. Callie drove off to her place.

Arizona looked out and noticed a familiar route. Callie's house was in proximity of her house, the hospital and Sofia's school. They pulled up into a modern driveway with lights outlining some accent walls. Small Zen garden was present towards the doorway. Callie opened her door and let Arizona in. She removed her coat and Arizona's, she hung it by the door.

"Wow. This house is beautiful." Arizona's mouth was hanging as she stared at the design of the house. The main colors of the house was very unlike Callie, it was soft colors, but the accent walls and décor were more of a darker shade which was Callie's preferred colors. "Its like 50% Batcave. Unlike our apartment." She chuckled.

"You don't like it?" Callie asked as they move towards the pool area.

Arizona smiled and shook her head. "I like it. This is beautiful, Callie."

She holds her breath when she saw Callie's pool area. There were a lot of lights hanging over the pool and rose petals in the water. She inhaled and smelled the sweet smell of the air. Arizona's mouth was hanging open, she was so speechless. The whole evening was beautiful, but this sight was extraordinary. She imagined the effort of Callie to prepare this.

"You said you dreamt of Spain, the beach, me in a bikini. I know this isn't Spain or a beach but I have Sangria for you." Callie said as she offered Arizona a glass of sangria already prepared in the table.

"Calliope." Arizona's welled up. "This is amazing." She leaned in and held her date's hands. "But this isn't my dream." Callie stared at her confused. "You are. You are my dream. Being with you is my dream."

Callie reached in to cup Arizona's cheek with her hands, she closed the distance and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona placed her hand over Callie's lower back and the other one was on Callie's neck pulling her closer.

It was more than the both imagine, kissing Arizona was everything. She could feel her body shiver, butterflies in her body cannot contain the rush of kissing Arizona. It feels right, it feels amazing.

They lock lips for a while, it was innocent but was so satisfying. They broke off the kiss needing air. Callie held her forehead against Arizona. "So does that mean I don't need to be in a bikini anymore?" She teased and Arizona stood straight up and looked directly at Callie.

"You definitely need to be in a bikini."


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you guys! You are all great!_

 _Yes, Callie was definitely hot. I keep repeating Santana's songs and she just keeps on dancing in my head._

 _Calzonafan123, every wedding I attended had the same issue. They prepare such good meals and never got to taste any due to the program, or pictures or the dancing. I just assumed they did too._

 **Chapter 21**

 **Arizona**

 _Wow. Kissing Callie. Finally. Awesome. Now Callie in a bikini._ Arizona couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Her date just went up and grabbed a suit for her too. They decided to dip in Callie's lap pool for a while and take their sangria there. She was bouncing her knees up and down.

She snapped her head back when she saw Callie in a robe. She gulped and bit her lips. Callie handed over a robe, a two piece suit. "I hope I got the right size. The bathroom is down the hall. I'll warm the water up." Callie stated as she walks toward the control panel on the wall.

"Is this why you and Tan replaced my prosthetic with water proof mechanisms?" Arizona asked as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the house.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Callie shrugs and laughs.

"Okay Calliope. If you say so." Arizona said while walking away. She walked in a simple bathroom just under the staircase, quite big too, spacious. She couldn't help but notice that rails has been set up. Callie gave her a white suit, still unsure if she's comfortable to do this, she stripped off her clothes and folded it neatly on top of the counter and saw her body. Aside from missing a leg, she still looked good. She placed the top suit on her chest and fixes the knot on the back. It barely covered anything but she didn't care. She'd do anything right now to see Callie in her bikini. She pulled the bottom piece and turned. _Ass looks good._

She placed her right hand over her heart, trying to slow down its pace. Holding her folded clothes, she was going to ask Callie if its really a good idea to try to swim with the new prosthetic, she walked outside and dropped it. "Hey, I was thinking- boobs."

Callie was just removing her robe, showing off her red suit that left nothing in Arizona's imagination. Arizona stared at her blankly until Callie placed the robe on to the lounge chair and laughs. "You were thinking about boobs?"

Arizona let out a nervous chuckle. She was trying to be cool, smooth, but Callie's boobs were so majestic. "Uhm no, but your boobs was like right there." Arizona pointed with her index finger towards Callie's chest and twirled her finger. Her date tilted her head and laughed.

"Where is it supposed to be, Arizona?" Callie laughs as she grabs the glass and dipped her foot to check the temperature of the water in the lap pool. Callie flipped her hair to face towards her and she just felt the wave of shock, amazed and turned on at the same time. "You coming?"

She might as well, she may or may not be already wet and hot somewhere, not needing to dip in any hot water. "Yeah. Yes!"

She walked over the lap pool where Callie guided her into. They both sat in the heated pool. Callie offered the glass of sangria and poured some for her too. "This suit is a lot smaller for you." Arizona supplied noticing that it was one size smaller for her too.

"Who said that's mine?" Callie winked. They sat side by side and Callie sipped her drink.

Arizona opened her mouth and shook her head. "So you already knew I'd agree to swim? And this isn't my size. It's one size smaller. Its making my boobs pop out."

"I knoooow." Callie said mischievously as she raised her eye brows.

"Naughty." Arizona muttered and sipped her drink.

Callie leaned in and grabbed her glass and placed in by the ledge. Arizona looks at her confused, but she immediately cupped Arizona's cheek and faced her. She kissed Arizona deeply and bit her lower lip, dragging it lightly and whispered. "Very."

Arizona reciprocates the action and grabs Callie's neck to kiss her date further. They kiss was getting hot and heavy, each of them was moaning and breathing heavily. Callie leaned in more and Arizona did the same. Sitting side by side is an annoying position to kiss torridly or so what Callie thought. Their shoulders were bumping into one another, their backs were stretched. Callie fixed the issue by putting her right hand on the back of Arizona's thigh. She pulled Arizona like that for her to end up straddling her. Never breaking the kiss.

"I miss kissing you." Arizona mumbled as she knelt over Callie. Placing her arms over Callie's shoulder and grabbing her date's hair. Callie placed her hands over Arizona's hips and pulled her closer. She could just moan. They continued this moment, savoring and making up for all the times they didn't kiss each other. Until.

"Okay, wait, wait." Callie panted while she stopped Arizona.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." Arizona stated while she tries to get off Callie's lap but her date kept her still.

"No Arizona, I did. I invited you to take a dip in the pool, and bikini and I actually pulled you on top of me." Callie explained as she buried her head in Arizona's chest.

Arizona held on her tightly. "Okay? I'm sorry you got carried away?" She shrugs as Callie looked up to her, Arizona laughed lightly but stopped when she saw Callie's face. "What is it? Was it bad for you?" She asked nervously.

"Oh no! God, no. It was good. Great. I'm-" Callie paused and sighed.

"Scared." Arizona smiled still maintaining their position, Callie was making little circles in Arizona's hip bone with her thumbs. "I am too."

Callie pulled her again and let her head rest on Arizona's chest. "What are we going to do?" Arizona chuckled and pulled Callie away. She cupped Callie's face and stared at her.

"First, let's refrain your face rest on my boobs? Not helping." Arizona laughs as Callie pouts. "As you said, we'll take things one thing at a time. I think we'll both know when we are ready, don't you think?" She placed a kiss on Callie's forehead. Callie titled her head and reached up to Arizona's lips.

They kissed, bit, licked each other's lips, Arizona raised Callie's head by her chin and started kissing her neck, she licked that spot behind Callie's ears and blew air on to it, remembering how Callie reacts to that. She grinned when she felt Callie shudder and moan. She continued to kiss Callie's neck, biting and sucking on it. Her hands were wandering near Callie's chest then she stopped any kind of movement and laid her head in Callie's shoulder.

"Okay. This is hard." Arizona laughs as she stayed hidden on Callie's neck. She could feel hands caressing her thighs and lower back. She gulped and shivers. "I should go, because I don't think I can behave. And with your image dancing like Beyonce-"

Callie pushed her far enough to look directly at Arizona's face and gave her a quizzical look. "Yeah?"

Arizona nodded and licked her lips then bit her lower lip. Perks of dating your ex-wife, she knows exactly how to turn Callie on. "Maybe- uh." Callie leaned in to kiss Arizona's collar bone. _Two can play this game._ Callie thought. She licked the length of Arizona's collar bone and bit on it lightly. "We- Mm. Can replicate that." She sucked over Arizona's carotid. "Alone."

Arizona moaned loudly. "Oh god. You're killing me."

"I'm not." Callie said whispering into Arizona's ears. "You're just going to need a long shower." She flicked Arizona's ear lobe and sucked on it. Arizona grunted and stood up and Callie did the same and started laughing. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Callie reached for the robe she hanged by the lounge chairs and gave the other one to Arizona. "You don't have to, I can call a cab." Arizona spoke up.

"Date, remember? I planned to woo you. And yes, a little make out session and take you home, safely." Callie spun Arizona around and locked her with her arms. "Your shower is waiting."

Arizona shook her head and laughed. She picked her clothes up and walked towards the bathroom, giving more sway in it. Callie stared at her ass, her head was titled as Arizona snapped her head back and caught Callie checking her out. "I bet you need a hot shower too." Arizona said winking at Callie as she disappears in the hall.

 **Callie**

 _Heavy breathing. Control yourself._ It took a lot of self control not to jump on Arizona. She'd definitely needed a hot shower.

After Arizona got out of the bathroom. She handed over a bottle of water and they head out. Snatching sweet glances at Arizona until they get to their destination, once they got there, Callie got out of the car to open the door for Arizona. But instead of letting her go, she closed the door and placed her hands over her car locking Arizona.

Callie tilts her head and bit her lip. She stares at Arizona with that _look._ "I need something to think about in the shower." She leaned in and placed her lips over Arizona's. Gently swiping the lower lip with her tongue, dragging that same lip and sucked on it while her hands was working down the side clutching Arizona's ass.

Knees weak and shuddering from Callie's touch, she pulls Callie closer to her. Her hands can't seem to find a steady place to rest, wandering from Callie's hair, neck, back, ass. Callie pushed her more towards the car, breathing heavily, Callie pulled away. "That was-"

"Awesome." Arizona nipped her lips again. She dragged Callie towards her door, ignoring Callie's groan. Arizona subtly swipes her slightly damp hair from the nape of her neck to her shoulder. Knowing Callie was watching her every move. She felt strongarms wrapped around her.

Callie positioned her chin over Arizona's shoulder. She whispers. "You know I can never resist you when you do that." She sucked on every skin within her reach. Arizona releases the sexiest moan she ever heard and she continued to bite Arizona's neck, her hands was now gripping Arizona's side and she slides inside the shirt that was in her way. She tightens her grip on Arizona's love handle, dipping her thumb over her ex-wife's weak spot and she could hear her whimper. Arizona tilts her head back providing Callie with more access.

"What the fuck!" They quickly jumped away when they heard someone yell inside Arizona's house. They glanced back at each other, forgetting what they were doing and entered the house when they found Alex, Jo and Andi sitting on the couch.

"What the hell?" Arizona stated. They all looked at Arizona and Callie who was staring at them. "Well?"

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres, welcome back." Jo greeted them

"Its nice to be back Wilson." Callie answers as she looks at Arizona who was blushing.

"I didn't know you and Karev were a thing again." Arizona stated as they walks further in the living room noticing empty bottles on the table.

"We're-" Jo trailed when Alex stood up and walked over the kitchen while Jo stared at them.

Andi pointed at Arizona with her beer. "Looks like a bear got to you."

"A big bear." Alex walks back with two beers in hand, he was sipping one and handed the other one to Jo. "And its not a big deal okay? We work things out and whatever."

Callie looked at her bare neck and hurriedly grabs a handful of her hair to the neck she was just sucking on earlier. It was true though, Arizona's neck looks like something attacked her. Arizona looks at her and ran her fingers on her skin remembering the breathtaking moment when Callie was taking care of her neck.

"Definitely not a bear. Maybe an angel, but definitely not a bear." Arizona smiled at Callie then instantly remembered that their moment was ruined by a stupid sound. "And what's with all the ruckus here that ruined a totally awesome moment we were having?" Arizona placed her hands on her hips, somewhat scolding her so called brothers.

"By moment you mean someone snacking on you?" Andi said while smiling mischievously at Arizona who glared at her. "We were just watching this Korean pop something that a patient was somewhat addicted to." She pointed at the TV where colorful background was moving to the beat of the music and a group of girls in a wild outfit was dancing. Kind of provocatively too.

Andi raised her beer towards Arizona and Callie as an offer. Arizona nodded and looked at Callie. "I'm driving back home and we already had enough sangria." She smiled at Arizona.

"Can you stay?" Arizona asked. "You can sleep here, and we can both go in the hospital together tomorrow?"

Callie thought about it. Of course she would want to spend more time with Arizona, but after all those make out session they had, she doubts herself if she can control her urges. But for Arizona, she'd do anything. "Sure." She smiled. "After our shift we can go together to pick up dinner for your parents."

"Can't we cancel?" Arizona pouted. She knew it was really an issue that she was not in good terms with her father.

"Well, that's the condition. I'll stay if you won't resist dinner with them." Callie stated.

"But-" Arizona whispered.

"Its for Sofia." Callie walks over and whispered. "And me?" she raised her eye brow as a challenge and Arizona just sighed.

"Ugh! Fine. But you are sleeping in my room." Arizona rolled her eyes then looks back at Callie whose eyes were wider than ever. "To cuddle." Arizona added.

Callie relaxes and releases a breath. "Deal."

Arizona walks over the kitchen and grabs two beers. When she came back, Alex and Jo were cuddled up in the other side of the couch and Andi was sprawled on the other. Callie was sitting on the big recliner. She nudges Andi to move but her friend just stared at her. "Move."

Andi just continues to stare at her. They were at a standoff when Callie cleared her throat. "You can sit here." Callie started to stand up but Arizona prevented her to.

"No. You relax there." She smiled at Callie and turned back to Andi. "And you, move or I'll make you move."

Andi just scoffed and let her tongue out. Arizona rolled her eyes and she was going to pull Andi up but Callie snatches her wrist. "Just sit with me." Callie patted her thighs and Arizona sends her famous dimpled smile. She slowly walks towards Callie and sat on top of Callie. Her right side was leaning on Callie's body as her legs were dangling from the recliner. She settles her head on Callie's shoulder inhaling her scent.

Arizona felt a light nudge and looked back at her best friend. "I didn't know you were such a girl." Andi whispered.

Arizona rolled her eyes again at her fellow and scoots further more into Callie whose arms were back supporting he weight.

"And now I'm the fifth wheel to whatever this is!" Andi raised her empty bottle in the air and walked towards the kitchen as the rest of the group laughs.

"If you followed my advice on dating you'd have someone now." Arizona teased as Andi walks back in.

"Well, if you can find someone who can dance like that." Andi pointed at the screen where two girls were dancing to the music looking all sexy and wearing skimpy dresses. "Who has boobs and ass to die for, and who can rock my world in bed or any other place. By all means tell me." Andi scoots forward and licked her lips, drooling over the music video.

Arizona looks directly at Callie and smiled. "I know one. She can dance like a goddess, body like a goddess and-" she licked her lips. "a machine in bed." She bit her lips. "But you can't have her." Arizona glanced back at her friend who groaned and rolled her eyes at her.

"Because she's taken." Callie answered and Arizona looked back at her. She raised her eye brow at Callie questioningly.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked without removing the smile on her face.

"Absolutely." Callie placed a peck on her cheek and she closes her eyes and leaned in more to Callie.

They heard a loud groan. "I should spray some disinfectant because freaking love is in the air." Andi mocked.

 _Love._ Callie gulps as soon as she heard the word. Of course she loves Arizona. She always has. But they were just getting to know each other again. Before panics sets in Alex joined in. "You weren't here when they first got together. They were disgustingly clingy and cheesy." Alex said while Jo leans into him and he wraps his arms around her.

"We were." Arizona proudly cheered and got a worried look from Callie. "Are you okay? Am I heavy?" Arizona tried to stand up but Callie shook her head and pulled her down.

"I'm good. I just-" Callie trailed. Its not that she doesn't feel anything, but Callie wanted to make sure that everything was in place. She's worried if she gets to involve with her feelings that she could hurt Arizona again. What if she makes another stupid mistake and leave again? What if something happens and she just couldn't handle it. What if-

Her thought were stopped by Arizona hands in her face. "I know you are scared. I am too. But we are taking things at a pace we are both comfortable with." As if Arizona could read her mind. She always love how Arizona could figure her out. _Love._ "If we are having any issues or complications, we tell each other right? So we can fix it?" Arizona asks as she looks lovingly at Callie.

Callie nodded. This woman could figure her out even without saying any word at all. That's one of the things that made her fall in love with her.

 _That moment when her father disowned her and cut her off, this woman just knew that she needed her and Arizona just hugged her until she stopped crying. When her ex-husband died, Arizona didn't even flinch to support her. At the same time she was fired from Seattle Grace. Arizona just sends donuts to her, dropping by any chance she got to comfort her._

 _One night that she was feeling so down due to another rejection from an application into a nearby hospital, she thought she just had enough. She was ready to give up. She walks into her bedroom to change and was surprise what she saw in there. There were a lot of lit candles, on the window sill, over the head board of her bed, the dresser and Arizona was sitting in the middle of the bed smiling at her._

" _Arizona, what-" Callie couldn't even finish her sentence due to her extreme surprise. She dropped her purse by the door and walked towards the bed. "What's all this?"_

 _Arizona sends her megawatt smile and bounced in the bed. She patted the space beside her and Callie sat on the bed removing her shoes. "Well, Calliope, you're so stressed lately and I want you to blow off some steam." Arizona clapped her hands together. "I'll be your masseuse tonight!"_

 _Callie smiled weakly. She appreciates the effort but she was just tired. Between her family not talking to her, her ex-husband dying, having to look for another job, she was just exhausted. "Arizona."_

" _Please? I bought massage oils! Just lie on your stomach and I'll do the work!" Arizona still excited at the prospect of massaging Callie. Callie stared at her for a while. There was no way of saying no to Arizona Robbins who just looks cute as hell rubbing her palm together pleading Callie to agree. Callie rolled her eyes, smiled and nodded at Arizona. She turned and faced down the bed and she could hear Arizona muttering 'yay'._

 _Arizona pulls her shirt up and unbuckles her bra and started putting oil on her back. She could hear her humming as Arizona glides her hands over Callie's back. She could just feel the tension away. "You're enjoying this too much." Callie muttered as Arizona pushed her back hard enough to release some popping sound of her stiff bones. "Oh god. That feels good." She moaned and heard Arizona laugh._

" _I do enjoy touching you. But I'm guessing you are enjoying too?" Arizona whispered as she rubs Callie's shoulder. Callie took a breath and held onto Arizona's hands and pulled her towards her, making Arizona lie on top of her._

 _Callie pulled Arizona's hand towards her lips and placed a small peck over Arizona's palm. She held on it tightly and closed her eyes. Feeling so connected and relaxed, she inhaled Arizona's scent. Arizona kissed her shoulders and Callie mumbled. "Thank you."_

 _Callie turned over to face Arizona who was still straddling her and she reached in to hold her hands. "You have girly hands."_

Callie pulled Arizona's hand and kissed it. "Yes. We'll make this work." Callie replied as Arizona tucks her hair in her ear. "And you still have girly hands." Callie teased as Arizona lightly slaps her arms making them both laugh.

"Hey! This girly hands could do magic as you know." Arizona challenged as she whirls she fingers.

"Oh. I know." Callie winked.

"Oh god. Kill me now." Andi muttered in as Arizona scowled at her.

"Jealous." Arizona mocked her friend.

"Whatever. Since I don't have any wingman." Andi looked at Alex who just shrugs then glanced back at Arizona. "And wingwoman, I'll just sleep. Alone. Thinking about those girls." Andi pointed at the screen again which was probably on repeat as it shows the same girls who were dancing in provocative dresses. Andi stood up and picked some of the bottles on the table and set in the kitchen.

"We should probably go too." Alex chimed in as he and Jo stood up and helped Andi clean up.

Callie and Arizona just stay put in the position they are in, and watched the video. "She's right you know?" Callie added. "I could totally imagine you in those short dresses and dancing like that." Callie sipped her beer until it was finished.

"You'd like that?" Arizona pointed at the screen. Callie nodded and sends her naughty smile at her. "That could be arranged." Arizona winks as she stood up and walks Alex and Jo out when Andi went to her room.

Callie followed Arizona towards the kitchen and helps her clean up. "Are you sure about me staying over tonight?" Callie asked as she handed an empty bottle to Arizona.

"Yes. Wait, don't you want to?" Arizona asked nervously which Callie immediately waved her hand.

"No, of course I do." She smiled and leaned in. "Are you sure you can keep your hands off me?"

"No promises." Arizona pulled Callie into a heated kiss but she cut it short leaving Callie wanting more. "Come on, let go to sleep." She could hear Callie groan as she pulls her towards her bedroom.

They walked in and Callie just stood by the door watching Arizona grab a large shirt and probably running short for Callie. She handed it over with a smile and gestured the bathroom in her room. When Callie came back, Arizona was already in her sleeping clothes and fixing the pillows for them to sleep in. She watches Arizona pulled the blankets down and got inside as she pats the space on her side inviting Callie in.

Callie placed her discarded clothes over the dresser and walked over the bed. She situated herself on the back of Arizona and reached in to wrap her arms around Arizona's stomach and pulled her closer. They were lying side by side and Callie rested her chin over Arizona's shoulder. "Thank you for today Arizona."

Arizona tilted her head slightly to glance back at Callie. "No, thank you. Because you prepared this amazing date and being happy is an understatement of what I'm feeling right now." She grabs Callie neck and placed a light peck on Callie's lips.

"Good night Arizona." Callie said while she hid herself on Arizona's neck.

"Sweet dreams Calliope." Arizona replied pulling Callie's arms around her.

Callie released a breath and answered. "I'm sure. Because I'll be dreaming of you."

 **Arizona**

Arizona slowly opened her eyes noticing another arm wrapped around her. They slept soundly that night. Callie was now lying on her back, her right arm was draped around Arizona's back who was lying on her side, her head on top of Callie chest. Arizona's leg was dangling over Callie, she sighed missing the moments she wake up like this every morning when they were married.

She silently got up and attached her prosthetic back on, not disturbing the woman on her bed. Callie turned to her side and continues to sleep. Arizona when to her kitchen to whip up breakfast, she turned on the speakers with a connected flash drive that Andi had left on the counter. Feeling to giddy, she played music. She was humming and swaying her hips to the music.

Arizona was so busy cooking that she didn't hear someone walked in the kitchen. Callie sat silently on the stool in the counter with her head over her hands looking dreamily at Arizona who was still dancing. Callie couldn't take it anymore when an upbeat song came and she stood up and walked towards Arizona. She felt arms wrapped around her and immediately knew from her scent that is was Callie. She leaned she body backwards and let their bodies intertwine. She glanced back at Callie then returned her eyes from the pan. Callie spun her around and turned the stove off.

" _Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."_ Callie sang along holding Arizona's hands. She continued and twirled Arizona around.

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

Arizona decided to join in and grabbed the ladle hanging in her kitchen and used it as a microphone.

" _We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

They sang together while Callie was stepping back pulling Arizona and swaying her hips. Keeping their eyes locked.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

Music was now blasting as their voices. Bobbing their heads and moving their bodies to the music.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!_

Callie's hands were still around her, they were smiling like idiots but Arizona doesn't care. She was feeling ecstatic and everything else. She kissed Callie and walked her towards the stool. "Breakfast?" She glanced back at Callie after turning the stove on again. She saw Callie nodding. "Awesome!"

"You still cook?" Callie inquired as she was handed a cup of coffee.

Arizona nodded and hummed. "Mm. Rarely. For special occasion or special people." She winked back. She handed Callie a plate and the both ate their breakfast having some random conversation.

They went and prepare for their consult and met at the door. Callie was dangling her keys in front Arizona and her eyes lights up. "I'm driving?" She smiled and Callie nodded.

"You were ready days ago, but spending time with you, and well, touching your thighs was a bonus." Callie admitted. Arizona squeals and kissed Callie's cheek. She ran towards the car and started revving the engine.

"Come on Calliope!" She giddy yelled. Callie walked over and Arizona went out then opened the door for Callie. She went back to the driver side and engages Callie's seatbelt as she placed several kisses on Callie's face.

They arrived in the hospital as Callie was paged. Arizona's normal routine went by so quickly that she forgot lunch. She was finishing her charts when a hand slides from her shoulder down to her lower back. Shuddering from the contact, she turned and saw the only person who can make her feel like that.

"Hey, you weren't in the cafeteria earlier. Didn't you eat?" Callie asked as she fixes Arizona's collar which was flipped over.

Arizona shook her head. "No. I forgot. I had multiple consults and I just forgot."

Callie looks at the chart, as Arizona was finished signing it, she pulled it and handed it over to the nurse over the station. "Come on. You need to eat." She grabs Arizona's hand and pulled her towards her destination.

They walked in the cafeteria and proceeded to order their food. Glancing around, they were a lot of people, they were having trouble looking for a space when they heard a slight commotion at the far end of the room.

"You're a pig!"

A small blond woman threw the liquid from her glass at Andi's face, leaving the fellow alone in the table, the woman stormed off. Andi had her mouth open and licking the water dripping on her face that was thrown at her.

Arizona struts over her fellow who was still wiping her face. "Tan! What the hell was that?" Callie followed her. Arizona slammed her tray over the table and sat down. Callie sat down and placed her tray over the table as well.

"What? She threw water all over me." Andi stated wiping her scrubs now. Arizona reached in and twisted Andi's ear. "Ouch! Damn it! Let go!" Andi pleaded but Arizona just kept hold on her ear.

"What did you do to that poor girl? I have had enough complaints from HR about you." Arizona inquired.

"Ah! Torres! Make her stop!" Andi pleaded again. Callie just mocked her and ate her food. Arizona lets go of her friend and stared. "God. What do you eat? Spinach?" Andi teased Arizona who was not having it. "She wanted to date. You know? After 3 rounds of her in an on call room? Was she crazy?"

Arizona smacked Andi's head and she grunted. "You are a pig."

Andi rubs her head looking down and when she looked up she stopped her tracks. She gulped and widens her eyes. Callie didn't notice but Arizona did. She knew her friend. She knew this look. Andi was locking on a target. Arizona glanced back where Andi was looking and saw a brunette, she was somewhat familiar but she can't put her mind on it. She looked back at her friend and all the signs were there.

"No." Arizona muttered and shook her head at her friend who was still staring at the brunette.

"No, what?" Callie glanced back at Arizona.

"Her." Arizona pointed at her friend. She waved her hands but the fellow was still stunned. Her eyes were still glued at the brunette.

"What her?" Callie asked again confused what was happening.

Andi raised her eye brow, her thumb and index finger was running down her lower lip as her tongue was licking her upper lip.

"No. Don't you dare." Arizona immediately said when she noticed Andi biting her lip now and smirking. "No." She rolled her eyes.

"What? What was happening?" Callie asked again.

Arizona rolled her eyes at Andi who was still ignoring her and looked at Callie. "She got a target. When she's interested in someone, she makes that face." Arizona pointed at her friend.

"Why are you so worried? That does not mean she can get the girl." Callie stated.

"Oh. Trust me. She can." Arizona retorted. "Once at Joe's, she even got a girl whose hands were around her boyfriend."

"Where's the target?" Callie asked and Arizona moved her head towards the brunette. Callie dropped her jaw.

The brunette was scanning the area and locked her eyes towards their table. She waved and walks over. Arizona was confused why the brunette was waving at them. She looked at Callie who was still shocked.

Andi stood up as the brunette arrived. Smirking, she offered her hands to the stranger whose eyes were focused on Callie. "Dr. Andi Tan, and you are?"

The brunette moved her gaze from Callie and looked at Andi smiling. "Aria, Aria Torres."

 _Shut up and dance by Walk the Moon_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for the support guys! Always I appreciate it!_

 **Chapter 22**

 **Callie**

"Aria, what- What are you doing here?" Callie stood up when Aria opened her arms for a hug. She leaned in but still blinking her eyes if it was true. That her sister, the one she hasn't talked to in a long time was here.

Aria kissed both of Callie's cheek. Andi on the other hand offered her seat to Aria as they both sat down. She winked back at Andi and muttered a silent 'thank you' then looked back at Callie. "Daddy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Callie asked confused. Arizona was just staring at them. _That's why she was so familiar. She saw pictures of Aria when Callie was telling her about her family._

"We are spending Christmas with you!" Aria beamed in.

"Wha- why?" Callie asked.

She was spending Christmas with Arizona and Sofia. When she left for New York her dad was not exactly pleased. She just left vague messages, he haven't even met Penny. And when she came back to Seattle, she just told her dad that it was Arizona's turn to have Sofia for Christmas. Carlos was so insistent that she work on her marriage. But when she decided to have a divorce, he couldn't do anything because she was his little girl. When she was moving to New York, she told him that she has someone, that moving was another step for her, Carlos wasn't pleased but he acknowledges his daughter's decision. Since she has been in Seattle, Callie hasn't had the time or the courage to call her dad.

"Well, daddy was worried. He said you moved to New York and you're back here to bring my niece for Christmas to your cheating ex-wife and he didn't want you to spend your Christmas alone, so here we are!" Aria exclaimed not knowing that 'that' cheating ex-wife was in the table.

"Hey! First of all, you didn't talk to me for years, you didn't even try to come to me, and you didn't even visit when Sofia was born. Your 'niece', that's her name. And don't dare talk about Arizona that way." Callie stated reaching for Arizona's hand. "We had our issues but it's our problem."

Aria waved her hands. "I know her name Callie. Sofia, I saw pictures from dad. She's beautiful. But you can't blame me for hating your ex-wife. I'm still your sister, whoever hurts you is my enemy." Aria confessed.

Callie was still pondering how to react to Aria's arrival but her concentration was broken when Andi laughed out loud. She saw Arizona nudge her friend in the stomach. "You're the enemy." Andi muttered in while laughing. Arizona glared at her friend and Callie remembered that she hasn't introduced her to Aria yet.

She caressed Arizona's arms and introduced them. "Arizona, this is my sister Aria. Aria, this is Arizona, the mother of my child and my girlfriend." _Girlfriend? Really? Too soon?_ Callie quickly glanced back at Arizona to check if she was off but she just saw her ex-wife smiling widely at her.

Arizona extends a hand towards Aria. "Nice to meet you." Aria didn't reach in. Instead she looked at Callie confused and back at Arizona who was just smiling at her.

"Wait, I thought daddy told me that Arizona was the ex-wife, not the girlfriend." Aria asked as Callie scoots her chair towards Arizona and rubs her back.

"Arizona was the ex-wife, and she's now the girlfriend." Callie proudly stated.

Aria turned to face Arizona. She looked at the woman up and down. "What are your intentions?"

"Aria!" Callie yelled as Andi chokes on her drink and chuckles and Arizona gulped.

Callie was about to start scold Aria but Arizona held her hands and gestured that she would take it. "Well, I intend to make her happy, and as long as she is wants me around, I will be."

"I always want you around." Callie whispered at Arizona. "See Aria? We have our issues, we are working on it. Just the two of us. Where is daddy anyway?"

"Oh, he had some business around town. We're staying at the hotel." She said to Callie then turned back to Arizona. "So, tell me about yourself. You are a doctor too right? What kind?" Aria inquired and Callie rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to answer that." Callie reassures Arizona but Arizona shrugs.

"I know, but I need my girlfriend's sister's approval don't I?" Arizona whispered and teased Callie. "I'm a surgeon. Pediatric, Fetal and Maternal Medicine." She answered Aria who nodded.

"See? She's a double certified surgeon. Stop with the questions Aria." Callie stated annoyed with her sister pounding on Arizona.

"I was not around when you were dating her Callie. I was not around when Sofia was born, when you got married. And it was my fault. I listened to our mother. Let me be your sister again _Hermana,_ I want to get to know the mother of your child. I want to know that she's good enough for you. "Aria confessed and Callie sighed. She missed her sister, Arizona and her was in a good place and having family was always a happy moment for Callie.

"She is good enough. Arizona's more than enough." Callie looked into Arizona's eyes. It wasn't just a confession to Aria but to Arizona as well.

"Let me be the one to gauge that. I want to get to know her. And you, we have a lot to catch up on. Dinner tonight? Can I meet Sofia too? So she knows that she has a Tia?" Aria pleaded.

Callie looked at Arizona who was just smiling at her. "We can't tonight." Aria frowned but Callie followed up. "But maybe we can have lunch on Sunday. We are having dinner with Arizona's parents tonight." Callie reached Aria. "And of course you can meet Sofia. Just don't blame me if she'll wrap you around her little finger too."

Aria engulfs Callie in to a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Aria." Callie said while she rested her chin over Aria's shoulder. "What are you doing today? I have a surgery, but I'm free this afternoon before our dinner." Callie asked as they pulled away.

"Nothing _Hermana_ , the only appointment I have is to visit you and your family. I could just hang around 'your' hospital until you are free." Aria replied.

Callie was scanning her phone to check her schedule when they heard someone clear their throat. "I can give you a tour until then." Andi said putting pieces of fries in her mouth, raising her eye brow and smirked.

"That's wonderful!" Aria exclaimed.

"NO." Arizona widens her eyes to her fellow. "Aria this is Andi, my degenerate fellow, best friend and roommate." She turned to Andi again. "And you, no. She's my girlfriend's sister. Just no."

"What? Why? She's being nice to tour me." Aria wondered.

"Yeah? Why? I'm being nice." Andi answered in her most sassy voice. "And your 'girlfriend' doesn't mind." Andi teased in.

"I do. But Aria's straight." Callie didn't even bother to look up from her phone.

"So is spaghetti, till is wet." Andi winks at Aria who laughs at her. Arizona smacked Andi's head again. "Ah! But she laughed too!" She pouted.

"She can laugh as loud as she wants, she's Calliope's sister. If you do anything- I swear, I'll pull your ears until it snaps out of your head." Arizona threatens her fellow who scrunches up.

"Calliope? She calls you Calliope and you are not doing anything?" Aria stated.

Callie had always restricted anyone but her parents to call her Calliope until Arizona. Her girlfriend could always say it so sexy and beautiful. "Whenever she calls me that, it's different. Just her. Coming from her it doesn't sound so awful. It actually sounds beautiful."

"It is beautiful, Calliope." Arizona trailed. While she was sidetracked, Andi scoots towards Aria, she dropped her head a little, and she tilted her head and looked directly at Aria. Arizona was quick to notice Andi's movement. "Don't do the move." Arizona rolled her eyes when Andi blocked her sight by placing her elbows on the table and she rested her chin over her knuckles. Completely ignoring Arizona. "Ugh! Callie, aren't you going to do anything?" She nudges her girlfriend who just shrugs.

"Arizona, relax. Aria's straight. If you know her like I do, you wouldn't worry." Callie whispered as Arizona watches Andi graze Aria's cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm free after 4, dinner's around 7 so I have until then to catch up? Lunch tomorrow?" Callie said to her sister.

"Okay, I'll tell dad. I'll see you in the lobby at 4." Aria smiled then looked back at Andi. "So, we have about 2 hours to spend. Let's see this tour you're talking about." Andi guided her out of seat with a wicked smirk on her face.

Arizona and Callie watched as the women engages and slowly walks away.

"You have a beautiful name, Aria. Music and melody right? I'm fascinated by Greek mythology. My name comes from Greek mythology too. But yours is much more beautiful."

"What is it?"

"Oh, you'll be saying it later." Andi glanced back at Arizona and winked.

Arizona shook her head. "Callie! Tan is in the zone!" she pointed at the women leaving their table and Callie just chuckles at Arizona. "Look!"

"I told you don't worry. I'll bet anything that Tan can't handle Aria." Callie pointed out.

"How can you say that? Didn't you hear them? Look, I don't want any bad blood with your sister, and your dad. Oh my god! You just agreed to lunch with them. With me." Arizona jolts into realization.

"Hey, my dad likes you. And Aria, she will. Once she gets to know you." Callie reassures Arizona who was now massaging her temple. "How about this, if Tan somehow gets through Aria, I'll lay the whole 'I break bones for a living' thing and do whatever you want." Callie winks at her and Arizona rolled her eyes. "But if she doesn't, you'll stay at my house tonight."

"Fine! But I'm telling you Calliope, Tan has game." Arizona shrugs and Callie rubs her back.

"Aria can handle her." Callie stood up and kissed Arizona's cheeks. "But you have more game than her."

"Ugh." Arizona stood up too and followed Callie out.

 **Arizona**

Arizona continued with her normal schedule, she'll be out a little late than Callie which gives her girlfriend extra time to catch up with Aria. _Girlfriend._ The word still gives her shivers. She knew that Callie and Aria would be leaving around 4 so she was lurking around the hallway above the lobby waiting for her girlfriend to come. _Stalking? Really? But she's already her girlfriend, its fine._

"One drink!" she heard her friend yell at Aria who was hugging Callie by the door.

"I'll see you around Dr. Tan." Aria winks and walked away. She swayed her ass a little more than anyone would do. _Mm. Aria could really handle Tan._

She watched Callie and Aria disappears from the parking lot then approached her friend. Arizona placed her hands over Andi's shoulder. "Your moves didn't work. I'm surprised, really." She teased as she noticed her friend rolled her eyes and walked away.

Arizona ran after Andi. She followed her until the attending's lounge. "What time do you get off?" Andi muttered as she placed her things inside her locker.

"After an hour. Are you really that annoyed it didn't work for Aria?" Arizona laughs but the fellow just continued to arrange her things.

"I need a drink." Andi said and walked out. _What the hell was that?_ Arizona wondered but decided she'll talk to her when she's ready. She had to focus on the upcoming dinner with her parents. She sighed and walked towards her office.

She was preparing to leave when her phone buzzed.

 _Calliope Torres: Hey gorgeous, your parents are here with Sofia. Are you done with your shift? Do you need a ride here?_

She quickly replied as she signed another chart that an intern delivered.

 _Arizona Robbins: Hey yourself. Just finishing up. I'll take a cab. I will be sleeping over remember?_

 _Calliope Torres: I told you. Come on over. I'll meet you by the curb so I can steal a few kisses before our dinner._

 _Arizona Robbins: Steal a lot of kisses. I wouldn't mind._

"I didn't know that your phone could be so funny?" She heard someone said. She looked like an idiot smiling and giggling to herself.

"I was just talking to Callie. We are having a family dinner." Arizona said to April. "What can I do for you?"

"You are really like perky and happy, but I have a case here. I just wanted a short consult." April handed her a chart. "Are you sure of what you are doing? I mean Callie's great but-" April trailed.

"Never been more sure. She's- great. Everything about her is great. Is everything okay?" Arizona asked. Knowing that is was not really about her and Callie.

"I do care about you Arizona. And I saw how hurt you got when you and Callie- I just don't want you to get hurt again." April admitted. "But Jackson actually quoted you guys, that if you guys can work things out, so can we. He's been- I don't know. I guess he hated the idea that I was dating, or dating other people for that matter."

Arizona hugged April and sighed. "If you two really want to work things out, it'll work. Callie and I, we're- we are still working things out. Trying is the first step. You really have to try, talk through things, and be honest and open."

April sighed and Arizona pulled her outside her office. "Let's go do this consult so I can see my Calliope."

After the short consult with April's trauma patient, Arizona was now in the cab paying the driver and saw Callie patiently waiting by the curb. She left a message that she'd be arriving shortly.

Arizona got off and hugged Callie. "Why were you waiting outside?" Arizona asks.

"I told you I'd steal kisses before our dinner. And some reward for coming. I know it's not ideal right now, but-" Callie trailed as Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie.

She deepens the kiss and she dragged Callie's lower lip before pulling away. Callie fluttered to open her eyes and she licked her lips. "Okay, what was that for?" Callie asked as Arizona was staring at her.

"For being you, for thinking about my family, and since I am sleeping over, I'll think of some reward later." Arizona winks. _And well, they sneaked a lot of kisses_.

They entered Callie's house and Barbara immediately hugged Arizona. Daniel is in the living area with Sofia, with some sort of tiara over his head and her daughter was serving make-believe tea, she presumes. Sofia who was wearing a tiara too, jumps up when she heard the commotion by the door.

"Mama!" Sofia jumps on Arizona and she pulled her up and twirled her daughter in the air. "Grampa is drinking tea with me and Gramma is cooking mac and cheese!" Sofia grinned pointing at a grown, gruff man wearing a pink bib and holding a plastic tea cup.

If anyone asks the Colonel, Daniel Robbins to do anything like that, they would probably die from his looks, but her daughter, a little girl could make her grandfather do anything.

"Colonel." Arizona greeted but Daniel just stared at her.

"Gramma gave me this doll and the tea set was from Grampa. Its pink Mama!" Sofia beamed. _Okay, it annoys her sometimes that Sofia gets anything she wants._

"That's nice honey." She looked at Callie wide eyes and shook her head. "How about you go get ready to eat?"

"Oh, I already ate Mama." Sofia admitted as Arizona drops her down on the floor. She send questioning look at Callie.

"She did. She was running around when they arrived, she insisted to swim and was so hungry that her Gramma had to cook her special batch of mac and cheese." Callie stated in a tone Sofia knew that she was being scolded. But she knew that she could do anything right about now since her grandparents are around.

"Gramma said I was a special girl so I get special mac and cheese." Sofia pouted knowing that her mother didn't agree with all of her actions.

"Stop being sassy with me young lady, go get ready for bed since you already ate." Callie scolded her daughter with Arizona behind her watching Callie discipline their daughter.

Sofia crossed her arms and pouted at her mother. Callie mirrored her daughter and stared at her. "Now Sofia."

Sofia burrowed her eye brows but quickly turned toward Arizona. "Mamaaa." She pouted. Arizona was about to say something when Callie turned to look at her with the same look and shook her head.

Arizona knelt down eye level to her daughter. "Listen to Mommy bug, if you don't sleep early tonight, you won't be able to wake up early to see Mommy's surprise."

Sofia softens up. "What's the surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we tell you." Arizona answered knowing she got Sofia now.

"Hmm. Okay." Sofia answered. She kissed Arizona's cheek, walked towards Callie who bends down for her daughter to kiss her, Barbara hugged and plants multiple kisses over Sofia's cheek which made the little girl giggle and she walked toward Daniel who was pulled upstairs. Something about reading something.

"Stop cuddling our daughter. She already has 3 grandparents who spoil her, and I know Aria will be as bad as they are, and Sofia does not need another parent cuddling her." Callie stated and Arizona just shrugs as they walk towards the dining room and Barbara was setting the dishes on the table. "Barbara, you don't have to do that."

"It's no problem dear, we are intruding in your home. And after you and Arizona-" Barbara trailed. She was devastated when her daughter told her that she was getting a divorce, she always felt that Callie put Arizona's life in perspective. "I'm still glad you can still see us as your family."

Callie looked at Arizona and she looked back. _Do we tell them?_ They bit their lips. They both needed time together before they tell anyone. "You are my family, you, the Colonel and Arizona will always be my family. No matter what." She slides her hand over Arizona's lower back. Barbara couldn't notice it because they were standing close to each other.

They helped Barbara set the table up and down. Callie was sitting next to Arizona and Barbara was sitting in front of them. Another chair was beside Barbara for Daniel.

They were chatting away, mostly Barbara catching up on Callie, she was telling her ex-mother-in-law about New York. Not involving Penny of course. Arizona heard most of it, Callie being in New York might be a hard topic before, but not now. That move made Callie realize things, things that wouldn't be apparent to her by staying here.

"And I met Joanne!" Callie laughed and Barbara laughed with her while Arizona was just rolling her eyes.

"You remember Joanne right honey?" Barbara asked. "You brought her home not knowing we'd be home early. She was in a lot of trouble about that." Callie and Barbara laughed out loud.

"Let's not talk about that mom." Arizona hushed.

Callie and Barbara ignored her. "Oh shush Arizona. Was she still messy? I didn't think my daughter was thinking straight when I got to know her. Now when I met you, I knew that she was definitely thinking. You were way more pretty than her. And you were the only girl Arizona wanted us to meet. She said and I quote the most breath taking woman she met. I knew she was serious because she never let us meet any girl before."

"Oh, you said that?" Callie gushed and teased Arizona who was blushing. "I didn't really notice, all we did was compare notes about Arizona."

Arizona snapped her head to look at Callie. "What! Compare notes about?"

"Not telling." Callie winks.

"Calliope!" Arizona pouted.

"I'm glad you two can still be friends." Barbara admitted when they heard Daniel walking in. "Honey, come, eat." She handed over a plate.

Arizona looked at Callie for help but before she can say anything Daniel opened his mouth. "Arizona, pass me the salt and pepper."

Arizona jolts her head towards his father. Years. Years of not talking and suddenly he asks for the freaking salt and pepper? Callie and Barbara stayed silent and looked at their partners.

She was trying, Arizona was trying everything to calm down but, "Really! Really? A freaking salt and pepper? That's the first thing you'll say to me after years of ignoring me?"

"Stand down." Daniel answered and Arizona stood up and threw the napkin on the table.

"No! I will not stand down, I am not your subordinate, we are not in the freaking military. I'm your daughter!" Arizona raised her voice while her dad was still sitting and looking at her.

"Then be who I raised you to be!" Daniel raised his voice too and Barbara held his hand but her stood up to level up to Arizona. "You are not who I raised you to be, I raised you to be tough! I raised you to be a good man in a storm and a good man in a storm does not flee to any kind of hardship!"

"Hardship? I lost a leg!" Arizona argued. Callie was going to reach for Arizona but her words prevented her too. She still feels guilty about the leg but they already talked about it. Callie was just having a hard time comprehending what to do.

"And I lost a son!" Daniel immediately answered. "But it didn't give me a right or excuse to cheat on your mother!"

Arizona gulped. She was on the verge of tears, bringing up Tim was the line. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the chair back and walked out.

"Arizona." Barbara and Callie called out to her.


	23. Chapter 23

_My dad was always hard on me too. Especially when it contradicts his principle._

 _As always, its always lovely to be appreciated. Thank you guys. Sending all my love through an electronic message. :)_

 _To the guest who talked to the spaghetti in the supermarket, you made my day! I kept laughing reading it over and over._

 **Chapter 23**

 **Arizona**

Walking aimlessly, she felt like a zombie. She opened the door to a familiar bar and spotted a familiar face. Arizona walked towards the booth and sat beside her best friend. Andi glanced back her and Arizona just laid her head over Andi's shoulder.

They didn't say a word to each other. Andi continues to drink her beer and Arizona closes her eyes. Andi heard her phone beep and checked it out.

"Dinner went wrong?" Andi asked as Arizona nodded slowly. She gestured for a drink and Andi slid her beer over. Arizona drank it until it was finished. Another wave to the bar for a refill.

"Want to talk about it?" Andi asked once more and Arizona shook her head slowly. A waitress came back with a pint of beer and nodded toward Andi who received it. Arizona drank it again emptying the glass. Andi waved at the bar again.

They sat there in silence until Andi felt Arizona's weight. _She fell asleep._ Remembering Callie's message, Andi pulled Arizona up and gave her sleeping friend a piggy back ride. Half way to their destination, Arizona groggily woke up, she was on the back of her bestfriend, strolling the streets of Seattle.

"You're awake." Andi stated as she noticed movement from Arizona.

"Dad, well, the Colonel brought up Tim and me cheating. He said that I had no right to cheat on Callie. Even if I lost a leg, because he lost a son. He lost Tim." Arizona sniffled. "I lost him too."

"I know I made a mistake, I ruined my family but he just-" Arizona continued as she locks herself on Andi's back. But her friend reluctantly nodded. She knew how much Arizona regrets her actions.

"Did you apologize to him?" Andi asked as she scoot Arizona up from falling in her arms.

"What?" Arizona shook her head.

"Did you apologize to your father?" Andi asked once more.

"Why would I apologize to him?!" Arizona snapped as she tries to get off Andi but she shook her upwards.

"Because no parent wants that for their kid. Robbins, I know you regret your actions. But you didn't just hurt your wife in the process. You hurt everyone who was invested in your relationship. Including your parents." Andi explained as they stopped by a street light.

Arizona looked anywhere but her friend's eyes. Andi chuckled and put her down. She placed her hands over her boss' shoulder and made her look at her directly. "You know I apologized? For being gay. I apologized to my parents, I told them that it was just the way I am. And fuck, who apologizes for being gay? That's fucking stupid. But I did. Because I knew, I knew it hurt them. We may have differences, but I love them. I wouldn't be in this world if it weren't for them. But I lost them for being me."

Andi slumped down to find Arizona's sight. "I don't have mine anymore, but you still have yours, fix it. Apology goes a long way."

Arizona bit her lips. It was true, she never apologized to anyone for making a mistake. Even Callie, she even yelled at her when Callie found out. She has a lot of things to make up for. Nodding, Andi guided her towards Callie's house. "How?" Arizona asked as they arrived by Callie's door.

"Your girl left me a message. I'd call but my phone died. Go." Andi smiled to encourage Arizona. _My girl. Like the sound of that._

As she walks inside, she can feel everything, she saw her father sitting in Callie's couch, and the little girl inside her just turned up. She quickly ran towards her father wiping tears away and sat beside him clutching her knees and sobbing over the Colonel's shoulder. Daniel wraps his right arm towards Arizona.

Just like she did every time she came home crying when little kids teased her for being named after a state, Daniel would sit quietly and wait for Arizona to stop crying and tell her that she was named after a battleship, how her name represent courage and honor. Of course after that, Arizona would always argue with those kids and yell 'I'm named after a battleship!' after that, she would always cuddle to her father, knees to her chest, when she feels down. When Tim died, Arizona came home and the father daughter spent the whole day like that.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry." Arizona sobbed. Daniel still looking away rubs Arizona's arms and waited for the crying to subside.

"Bug, I'm not going to lie, I was disappointed. You hurt the only woman you ever loved. That little girl of yours. But I'm proud of you, for trying to work this out. For trying to get your family back." Daniel answered after Arizona mellowed down.

Arizona lifted her head up to look at her father and with a 'how?' look directed at him.

"I'm a Colonel of the US Marine Corps, Bug. It does take a genius to figure that out. You are a stubborn child. You would never go have dinner with me at Callie's house if you two aren't trying to fix things." Daniel gave her a genuine smile.

Arizona dropped her jaw, opening her mouth to say something but Daniel quickly cut her off. "Your mother does not know. When the two of you are ready, I'll act surprised. But you have to be subtle, your smile gives you away. I'm happy seeing you smile like that again. It reaches your eyes."

"I love you dad. Thank you. Thank you for always supporting me. But if Callie and I-" Arizona admitted as Daniel hugs her.

"You are always my little girl. And we both know that you were never going to go anywhere. It's always going to be her." Daniel tussle Arizona hair as they heard Barbara and Callie's voices. "They are upstairs talking to Sofia. Your daughter woke up."

 **Callie**

Fidgeting over her phone, waiting for a reply from Arizona's friend, she knew it was a bad idea. She wanted to give her girlfriend some space so she directed Andi to call her if she found Arizona. Worrying more when Barbara joined her when they heard Sofia and told her about Arizona and Daniel's relationship after the cheating, it broke her heart knowing that Arizona was not talking to her parents anymore.

Barbara and Daniel stayed after Arizona walked out and shared a couple of minutes in silence until Barbara asked his husband to stop it, but Daniel answered her in a gruff comment. Barbara apologized to Callie which she quickly waved off. Arizona's parents was prepared to leave when the heard Sofia cry. Barbara ordered her husband to stay in the living room.

"I'm sorry Callie, Arizona, she's just stubborn. And Daniel is very much the same way." Barbara confessed. Callie would really like to say that she practically blackmailed Arizona to join them for dinner. It was her fault for forcing Arizona and her dad in the same room.

They walked back down to the living room and found Arizona cuddled up with Daniel. The Colonel cleared his throat. "Who's stubborn?" He asked as he and Arizona raised their eyebrows.

Barbara had her eyes wide open then went back to squinting and Callie just adored how Arizona was cuddled up with her dad. _She just looks so cute!_ She smiled widely knowing that the two of them made up and Arizona came back. "You two. You two are stubborn." Barbara answered as she had her hands on her hips. "Any complaints?" She asked as she had her eyes on her husband and Arizona who seemed to straighten up when she asked.

"No ma'am!" Arizona answered along with her dad.

"No dear." Daniel answered.

"Alright then." Barbara plastered a smile as Sofia came back down the stairs and ran to Arizona squealing 'Mama!'

"You are a Colonel of the US Marine Corps and you are scared of your wife." Arizona teased and mimicked Daniel's words in a hush tone as she scoops Sofia up. "Hi little miss!" Arizona kissed Sofia's cheek.

"I want ice cream Mama." Sofia pouted as she looks at Arizona then Callie.

"Of course hurricane!" Arizona was about to stand up when she heard Callie clear her throat and looked at the mother-daughter.

"No. Its late and you are supposed to be in bed." Callie scolded their daughter. "And you too." She directed to Arizona who was pouting too.

"You were saying bug?" Daniel said.

Arizona released a puff of air. "At least she's not a foot smaller than I am." She retorted.

"And you are a double certified surgeon." Daniel answered.

"Hey! She's an Ortho-goddess! She drills and saw bones! She breaks bones for a living!" Arizona argued as Callie and Barbara chuckled and laughed at their partners.

"And you think your mother isn't scary? She lived in Marine bases all our life. She's a tough woman. Try startling her. I dare you. There will be flying pans here." Daniel explained with his arms wide waving around.

"Alright you two, break it up." Barbara clapped her hands together.

"She started it." "Dad started it." Arizona and Daniel said simultaneously and pointed at each other.

"And I am stopping it. Right now." Barbara insisted as Arizona and Daniel glared at each other playfully.

"How about we let them fight it out?" Arizona suggested.

"Arizona Robbins! Are you suggesting that Callie and I duel or something?" Barbara snapped at her daughter.

"Well, a duel might be too much." Daniel chimed in.

"Daniel Robbins!" Barbara yelled again.

 _Robbins at its finest._

 _Callie remembered how the Robbins was so competitive to each other. When she first met Daniel and Barbara Robbins, Callie was so nervous and of course Arizona had met her father. But meeting the girlfriend parents are freaking her out._

 _They were sitting in a restaurant waiting for Barbara and Daniel Robbins, Callie was bouncing her knees up and down as Arizona reached for it and placed her hands over the bouncing knees._

" _Stop it. They are going to love you." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek. "Because I love you." She stated once more._

" _Arizona!" An old woman walked in and waved her hands towards them. "Oh, I missed you so much sweetheart!" the woman said while enveloping Arizona in a tight hug. They pulled away and they looked at Callie. "And you must be Calliope! Arizona was not lying when she said that you are beautiful!"_

 _Two hands cups Callie's face and she was subjected into a tight hug too and Arizona spoke as her mother pulled away from Callie and a man followed behind them. "Mom, Dad, this is Calliope Torres, my girlfriend. Calliope, Barbara and Daniel Robbins, my parents." Arizona presented them proudly._

" _Callie is fine." Callie smiled as she wipes her right hand on her pants and offered it to Daniel Robbins._

" _Colonel Robbins." Daniel answered as he shook Callie's hand who gulped. Okay, Daniel, no, Colonel Robbins is scary._

" _Dad!" Arizona yelled._

" _Daniel!" Barbara scolded her husband as they sat down at the table. "Don't mind him dear. He's just-" Barbara waved her hand. "Besides our daughter wanted us to meet a woman she's dating. And that never happens. You must be a very special woman."_

" _She is." Arizona looks and grabs Callie's hand, reassuring her._

 _The waiter came over and took their orders. Daniel spoke up. "So bug told us that you are an Orthopedic surgeon?" he asked as he sipped on his water._

" _Bug?" Callie asked._

 _Daniel pointed at his daughter who was rolling her eyes. "Arizona was a perky kid, she was always buzzing around. Hence, bug." He explained. "So? Orthopedic surgeon?"_

" _Y-yes sir, uhm, yes Colonel." Callie rambled and Daniel nodded as he flexes his arms and they could hear popping sounds._

" _Calliope is the best orthopedic surgeon around." Arizona inserted. "So she can tell you that doing that can possibly harm your old parts, old man."_

" _I am not old." Daniel stated as he continues to flex his arms and neck with loud popping sounds._

" _Actually, the popping sounds are air constricted between the joints, when its released, it sounds like popping and is caused by limited usage or aged parts." Callie rambled as Arizona laughs her ass out. As always, Callie spurts out something without thinking about it._

" _See? Calliope already proved that you are old, dad." Arizona teased as she laughs and Callie had herself hiding from embarrassment of calling Colonel Robbins old._

 _Daniel hummed for a while then looked at Arizona. "I may be old but I can still outrun you, bug."_

" _Bring it on old man!" Arizona challenged as Daniel raised his hand and shook Arizona's._

" _Don't mind them dear, they are always competitive like that. Even my boy, Timothy." Barbara told Callie who nodded. "He passed away."_

 _Callie sends Barbara a sad smile and answered. "Arizona told me. I'm sorry."_

" _She did?" Barbara's eyes widen and Daniel turned to Callie who nodded not knowing why the Robbins looked so shock. Arizona's parents turned to her. "She never tells anyone about Tim." Barbara whispered._

 _Callie looked at Arizona who was just smiling. "I love her. Tim would have too." Arizona grips Callie's hand and looked at her girlfriend like she was the only thing in the world._

 _Clearing his throat. "Well Callie, you can call me Daniel." Daniel stated as Arizona looks at her father shocked and Barbara on the other hand looks like she was going to cry._

" _T-thank you Col-Daniel." Callie smiled as Barbara scoot over to Callie. Arizona rolled her eyes at her father and smiled at him. They father and daughter engages into a conversation._

" _No, thank you Callie. Arizona's a stubborn child. She never told anyone about her brother. We worry. But knowing that finally she let someone in. She must feel very strongly about you. Thank you for letting her open up to you." Barbara said in a hush tone._

 _Callie was feeling a little bit more comfortable when their food arrives. They talked about Callie's family, how she went with the Peace Corps which made Daniel like her more. Callie felt more comfortable when they told the Robbins that her family had a hard time accepting that she was bi. Barbara soothes Callie and Daniel on the other hand stated his sentiments in a very similar way that Arizona told Callie's father couple of weeks ago. That if she was still the same as her parents raised her to be, that they should bend for her._

 _The check came and Daniel hurried to get it for 'his girls', noting that Callie was now one of his girls. As they were saying their good byes for the night, Arizona and Daniel argued with the time and place for their run._

" _Can't handle a little altitude old man?" Arizona teased her father. "We can go around 6am or is it too early for you?" she raised her eye brow._

" _It may be too early for you, Arizona." Callie chimed in. "If you and your dad agrees to run at 6, you have to wake up earlier to eat breakfast." Arizona was going to open her mouth when Callie raised her hand with her index finger out. "And no, you are not running with an empty stomach. And you have a surgery scheduled at may not have a time for breakfast. You always miss breakfast. And you are going to eat a banana, its cold. You might get leg cramps." Callie finished with a challenging look at Arizona who faltered._

" _Listen to Callie, bug. Or just admit, or forfeit. Either way, I'll win." Daniel smugly answered._

" _You wish!" Arizona pouted as she looks at Callie. "Callie! I thought you were on my side?"_

 _Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona, placing her chin over Arizona's shoulder. "I am."_

" _How about we race now? From here to that light post?" Arizona challenged, pointing at the light post by the corner, about a quarter mile from where they were standing._

 _Daniel rolled his sleeves up and prepared for a sprint. "Fine, but if I win, you have to do something for me."_

 _Arizona mimicked his father's actions and looked at him. "You won't win. But okay. What is it?" she asked._

" _You hold on to that woman. You got a good one." Daniel pointed his thumbs back where Callie and Barbara was, arm in arm._

 _Arizona smiled. "Even if you don't ask Dad. I love her."_

" _I know bug. Because I see the way you look at her. Your smile, its different." Daniel told her daughter and Arizona looked at him confused. "It reaches your eyes. It means that you are happy."_

" _I am happy." Arizona softens up._

 _Callie and Barbara were quietly listening at the back. They watched as their partners sprinted towards the corned and they just walked behind chuckling. "He's right. We have never seen our daughter this happy." They glanced back at their partners and saw the two of them, hands on their knees, huffing and puffing air._

 _Barbara who was still tangled in Callie's arms spoke up. "So who won?" Daniel and Arizona looked back at her and her husband winks._

 _Callie looked at her girlfriend pouting and untangles herself from Barbara who approached her husband. "Are you okay?" Arizona rolled her eyes and pouted more._

" _I guess you have to hold on to me?" Callie teased as Arizona stood up and shrugs._

" _I guess."_

Callie felt happy that everything was right with Arizona and her parents. She loved watching them.

"We both got the whole name thing, old man." Arizona mumbled.

"I told you, your mom is scary." Daniel muttered back.

"What was that?" Barbara asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing dear." Daniel answered. "We should go, its late and Princess Sofia here needs to sleep because Mama is scared of Mommy. Isn't that right princess?" Daniel cooed in his cuddly voice towards Sofia who was nodding. Daniel and Barbara hugged and kissed Sofia good bye for the night.

"Hey! I'm-" Arizona trailed as Callie raised a brow challenging her girlfriend to continue. "You're right. It late and Sofia needs to sleep." She squinted at her daughter who didn't side with her.

"But its true, Mama. You are scared of Mommy." Sofia pouted as Arizona playfully slaps her daughter's behind who was walking towards the stairs.

"Sleep." Arizona widens her eyes and Sofia pokes her tongue out at Arizona who mirrored her daughter and brought her tongue out towards her daughter who was running towards her room yelling 'Good night'

"I'll tuck you in a while." Callie answered her daughter and turned towards the Robbins. "Thank you for coming over. Sofia really loves when you are here."

"Of course dear. I told you that we appreciate that nothing changed with you and Arizona." Barbara stated as she notices the looks between Arizona and Daniel. "Am I missing something?"

Arizona waved her hands. "Nothing! Nothing. You guys should probably get going, it's starting to get cold out there." Daniel nodded and looked at her wife who squinted at them.

"Okay? Why don't you come with us Arizona? You didn't bring your car over right? You don't want to bother Callie here any longer than you have to." Barbara stated as she grabs Arizona's arms who looked Callie and Daniel for help. _Oh shit. Arizona's supposed to stay over._

Daniel was quick to rescue her daughter and stopped them. "You know we made an awful mess here. Arizona, you help Callie clean her place up. I'm sure you can get a ride home." He winks and Arizona smiled at him. Callie was confused with the Colonel's request.

"Hmm. What are you two up to?" Barbara asked and looked at Arizona and Daniel who was shrugging. "You know I could always find out through your father right?" Barbara said as Daniel and Arizona widen their eyes and Callie laughing when Barbara winks at her. "Well then Callie, thank you for having us over." Callie hugged her like always and placed a short kiss on the cheeks.

"My pleasure." Callie answered as she approaches Daniel who wrapped his arms around Callie and drops a small kiss over Callie's head and squeezed her arm.

They waved good bye at the door and Arizona sighed as the door was closed. Callie was leaning by the wall and smiled at Arizona who bit her lips and walked over. She rested her arms over Callie's shoulder. Callie leans in and kissed Arizona's cheek.

Callie brushes her thumb over Arizona's cheek. "You okay?" Arizona nodded as she closes her eyes and played with Callie's hair. She closes the gap and nipped on Callie's lips.

"Thank you for tonight." Arizona said as she places another kiss.

"What for? I mean after-" Callie replied when she was cut off by a kiss.

"Because Calliope, if you didn't arrange this dinner. He would have never talked to me. Mom was right. We were both stubborn. But I needed to make the first move because I was at fault." Arizona kissed Callie again but this time more sensual, biting her lower lip, leaving Callie breathless when she pulled away.

"Okay. If I'm going to get that kind of kiss every time I arrange an awkward dinner, I'll arrange it every night." Callie hummed over Arizona's lips.

"Dad knows." Arizona whispered as she kissed Callie's neck, who pulled away completely when she heard those words. She was about to say something but Arizona cut her off. "He said I was never going to go anywhere. It's always going to be you."

Callie pulls her in. "You aren't going to go anywhere."


	24. Chapter 24

_Valentine's Day is closing in. Would anyone want to be my valentine? Okay ending the dramatics._

 _PalCalAri, Thank you so much. I'm planning on it. (I think) No rush though right?_

 _, here you go!_

 _Guys, I think that Arizona never told her parents about the complications during the custody case. I think she just mentioned that Callie would be moving and that arrangements have been made. Noting here that she probably didn't speak to her parents as much._

 _To my new found friend, I don't know if you are comfortable with people knowing so, happy birthday!_

 _Still amazing to find that you aren't getting bored. Thank you guys!_

 **Chapter 24**

 **Arizona**

Unable to resist those lips, Arizona attacked Callie's lips again, pushing her onto the wall, her right hand pulling Callie's jaw, left one was slowly making its way down to Callie's ass, receiving a moan when she touched it. Lifting Callie's chin, she sucked on her neck, trailing her tongue towards those prominent collar bone.

"We." Arizona move on to the other side of Callie's neck. "Should." She said while moving towards her girlfriend's ear. Callie was nodding and moaning at the same time when Arizona pulled away and she groaned. "Check on our daughter if she's sleeping." Arizona winks as she drags Callie towards the stairs.

"Arizonaaaaa." Callie pouted as she slumps her body down and Arizona was just giggling.

"Come on Calliope." Arizona stood on to the steps and offered her hand. "If we are going to continue that make out session, we need to make sure that _your_ daughter is sleeping."

" _My_ daughter?" Callie stopped her tracks and crossed her arms.

"Yes, because she sleeps like a log like you. If she's really asleep, nothing's going to wake her up." Arizona offered her once more and Callie took it.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Callie challenged as they stepped up. "And she's _your_ daughter when she is charming everyone." She pouted and Arizona turned around to face her.

"I am charming." Arizona beamed.

"Modest." Callie answered sarcastically.

"You don't think I'm charming?" Arizona raised her brows. "It's a good thing that she is _your_ daughter. That sleeping pattern will help when you are on the next room screaming my name." Arizona pulled on Callie and kissed her hard. Leaving Callie on the stairs, she swayed her hips more until she's on the top of the stairs, she could see Callie drooling when she watched her.

"Tease." Callie said as she pinched Arizona's butt. They walked over Sofia's room and Callie watched by the foot of the bed while Arizona was stroking Sofia's hair making the little girl dead to the world in a few minutes.

"I don't know how you do that. She instantly falls asleep when you are the one tucking her in." Callie confessed as they left Sofia's room.

"It's just my plain awesomeness!" Arizona waved it off.

"Smug." Callie opened her bed room door and pulled Arizona in. "Uhm."

Arizona looked around, she awed as she notices the view from the room, the king size bed and the awesome LED TV hanging. It was big. Like a big TV. For a person who likes games, it would be an awesome place to play. The room was lit by cove lights around the ceiling and over the head of the bed. Pin lights were scattered across the room. It made the room bright, it was painted light gray and accents were black and a darker gray. There was a small couch on the foot of the bed. _That would be great for gaming!_ Arizona thought.

"Arizona?" Callie snapped her out of her thoughts. Arizona glanced back at Callie who scrunched her nose knowing how Arizona looked at her TV. "You like it?" Callie wrapped her arms over Arizona's stomach and rested her chin over Arizona's shoulders.

"Your TV, it's big. Like cinematically big." Arizona waved her hands pointing at the TV hanging from the wall.

"And you are thinking that it would be a great idea to play your videogames here?" Callie stated as Arizona turned around and faces her.

"Can I?" Arizona looked at her girlfriend batting her eyes out.

Callie laughed out loud. "Of course! I thought of that when I bought the house." She continues to laugh when she noticed Arizona in dead silence. _Hello mouth, meet foot._ "I don't mean-"

"You thought about me when you bought the house?" Arizona asked as she tilted her head. She was vulnerable. She knew that Callie was the one. The only one, only person she loved. But Callie left, she never expected these things to happen again.

"Okay, let's sit down." Callie guided Arizona towards the couch. "I know we already talked, but yes. I did think about you when we moved back. When I was in New York, I felt lonely. My, our friends, our village is here. You're here. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I missed you. I didn't plan on this Arizona. You and me, it wasn't-" Callie trailed as she watches Arizona staring at her completely. "You're the same, you are the same perky, bubbly person who kissed me in the bar but better. Hot. For example, when you beat that guy up when Cristina came back. It's like you are a magnet pulling me. It's just, it's you. You have always been my greatest love and-" _Love. Shit. It was undeniable that they were both falling for each other._

Callie stopped. She was afraid to speak more than she has to. Luckily Arizona spoke up. "You were watching me that time?" _All right! She ignored the whole rambling and stuff._

"Hell yes! Even Cristina told me how hot you were." Callie admitted. "Although they don't speak vajayjay, she told me that she'd be a competitor, so I just had to ask you out."

"You had to?" Arizona smirked.

"Uh-huh." Callie kissed Arizona. "And all that vibrating underwear kind of turned me on."

"Hey! It was torture!" Arizona playfully slapped Callie's arm. "It's been a long time for me!" Arizona pouted which caught Callie's attention.

"It's been a long time for me too! It didn't help when you were moaning like crazy. It made me crazy!" Callie laughed.

"I'll bet anything that I beat you there. It's been long time for me. Loooong." Arizona admitted.

"I'm sure that I'll beat you." Callie challenged. "On three?" Arizona nodded.

 _3, 2, 1!_

"Seven!" they simultaneously yelled.

"Seven days? Really Arizona? That's long for you?" Callie sputtered.

"Who said days?" Arizona argued. "Really Callie?" Arizona mimicked her words. "How can you say days? I'm always around you or Sofia for weeks since you two came back. How can you even think that I'm sleeping around?" Arizona snapped back.

"I don't know!" Callie stood up with her arms flailing beside her. "I couldn't say 7 weeks because that's too long for a single woman like you, you are hot and whatever! It makes me mad even thinking about you with another person." Callie raised her voice.

"And you think it's easy for me to hear that you were with Penny almost two months ago? Seven weeks ago isn't too long and you just went through a break up so that is understandable." Arizona stood up to face Callie.

"Seven months Arizona! It's been seven months since!" Callie yelled as she turned to look out the window.

Arizona stopped her tracks. _Seven months?! Wait, but seven months ago._ "Seven months? But? You were still here in Seattle?"

"Yes Arizona. Since I left." Callie admitted as she sat down her bed. Arizona followed her and knelt down to look up to her girlfriend. Arizona was smiling. "What are smiling about? Go, gloat." Callie crossed her arms and made Arizona giggle.

"It's been seven months for me too Calliope." Arizona reassured her. Callie looked questioningly. "When you started dating, I thought well, you should. I mean we are divorced. But then, Penny, you talked about how happy you were. And I just-" Arizona sighed. Talking about Penny was hard. "But then I found out that you haven't introduced Sofia yet, I got my hopes up again. Webber has been helping me move on. But it was, it was not the same. Then New York and custody hearing happen. I just couldn't bring myself to, you know?" Arizona admitted and Callie looked at her intently.

"But, you. You were hanging out with Tan?" Callie asked. "Alex said you were always competing who gets the most girls."

"I do get those girls. I always win. I'm awesome!" Arizona cheered.

"And oh so humble." Callie muttered.

Arizona shook her head and cupped Callie's face. "But I never went home with any of them."

Callie looked at her questioningly and Arizona nodded. "So, we are two old ladies in a dry spell? How pathetic." Callie chuckled.

"Not pathetic. We are just waiting for the right time. When we are ready." Arizona kissed Callie's hand. "Sleep?"

"Definitely." Callie stood up and kissed Arizona. She walked towards her closet and grabs a skimpy tank top and a short shorts, she handed it over Arizona who just smiled and shook her head at her, acting like she does not know why Arizona was acting like that she just sputtered 'what?' and went to change in her room while Arizona was in her bathroom. Arizona was taken away but how big the bathroom was. The tub was in the middle. _It's huge! Two sinks?_ She can see the toilet. No shower? Callie might be using the one on the first floor.

Arizona walked back and saw Callie in a familiar gray shirt. _Her Hopkins shirt. The one she gave Callie the first time she visited her apartment._ Callie had her back towards Arizona. Hands tugging on the hem of the shirt, Callie turned around and saw a teary eyed Arizona looking at her. "You still have this?"

Callie stared at her and scratched her neck and Arizona pulled it away. "Yeah. I mean-" Callie trailed. "Is that okay?" Arizona just nodded and smiled. "I've been meaning to give it back." Callie stated as they went to their designated side of the bed and Arizona looked at her confused. "It does not smell like you anymore, any chance you'd get it and give it back?" Callie teased as they jump onto the bed.

"I have a better idea. Come here." Arizona slip inside the covers and reached for Callie. They were facing each other and Arizona pulled her for a hug. "This way, you get to keep the shirt and my smell." Callie giggled and squirms towards Arizona. "You are weird for smelling me too much."

Callie kept her head under Arizona's jaw. "Not my fault. It's your fault for smelling so gooood." Callie whimpers. "Good night Arizona."

"I lo-" Arizona stuttered and Callie looked up. Arizona just smiled nervously. "Good night Calliope." And immediately shut her eyes. _That was close._

 **Callie**

 _Okay. Was she just about to say that?_ Callie was still wide awake and still thinking about the words. She was taken back when Arizona first told her that she loves her. She couldn't help but think. But right now, she needs some sleep. So she snuggled in and inhaled Arizona's scent.

Morning came without a blur. They felt relaxed, everything was in place. They both slept through the night. Morning came and Callie was lying on her stomach and one hand was hanging over the bed. Arizona on the other hand was lying on her back underneath the blankets. The bedroom door squeaked open and Sofia went over Callie's side holding the teddy bear that Arizona gave her before moving to New York.

Sofia poked her mother who just grunted. She kept poking until Callie opened her eyes. "Mi hija, good morning." She sleepily said then jolted up when she remembered Arizona was still lying beside her. _Shit!_ Luckily, her girlfriend was under the sheets. Sofia climbed unto the bed and skipped over Callie.

"I'm hungry." Sofia pouted and sat over the bed. Hearing oomph, Callie noticed that Sofia was sitting directly over Arizona. _Shit, shit, shit!_ They haven't talked about telling Sofia. Callie just stared blankly at her daughter who was now squinting. "Mama told me I have a surprise." Sofia was now wiggling and bouncing up and down.

"You do sweetheart, how about you go down and wait for me to wash up? I'll whip out some breakfast." Callie picked her daughter up to avoid her from bouncing up and down her girlfriend. She playfully slaps Sofia's butt as the little girl skipped out. She closed the door and sighed as Arizona threw the covers off.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to suffocate." Arizona dramatically sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asked rather nervously as she walks back to the bed and sat beside Arizona who propped up and soothe Callie's back.

"Should we tell her? But if we tell her, our parents will know immediately. I talked to Aria to keep it between us and don't mention the girlfriend thing to our dad. And with that, are we telling people? Because the hospital's rumor or-" Callie took a breather and Arizona just nodded.

Callie turned back and faced Arizona. "Do you think we are ready to tell people?" Arizona asked as Callie shrugs. "Okay, if we are both uncertain. Maybe we just tell people when we are ready?" Arizona gave her a convincing smile and sat up to hug Callie.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Sofia? She's downstairs." Callie asked. "If we are not telling her, she's not supposed to see you here this early. You have to sneak out while I distract her."

"Really?" Arizona raised her eye brow and Callie gave her a look. "Ugh. Fine. I have not sneaked out since-"

"Finish that sentence and you won't 'sneak out' anytime soon." Callie glared at her girlfriend who grabbed her clothes.

"I was almost trampled to death by our daughter and I didn't even get to second base!" Arizona flogged her arms up and went to the bathroom to change and Callie grabbed her robe and fixes her hair for a bit when Arizona came back to the room.

Callie turned to look at Arizona, she walked over and leaned in to kiss Arizona when, "Mommy!" Sofia yelled.

"She has an impeccable timing." Arizona placed her hands around Callie's hips.

"Mommy!"

"Coming!" Callie yelled as she gets out of Arizona's embrace.

"Happy that you are." Arizona rolled her eyes and Callie giggled. She placed a kiss over Arizona's lips and pulls her out of the room.

When they went down, Callie instructed Arizona to hide by the stairs as she picks Sofia up and twirl her around as Arizona briskly walk towards the door. Callie whipped up some breakfast and chatted away with Sofia.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Callie stood up and picked her phone up. "Torres."

"Torres is here too." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Aria, it's early." Callie stated as she wipes Sofia's face.

"I know, I know. But daddy told me to call. He said maybe he could take Sofia out shopping before our lunch. And we can both enjoy the morning together." Aria started and Callie just listened. "I wanted to come along too, to meet my niece but he was pretty insistent that it was 'Abuelo's morning'." Aria ranted. "Can I just say that's unfair? Can't I have a Tia's day too?"

Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. You didn't tell him anything right?" She asked and Aria hummed. "Okay, I haven't told him that I moved back. I'm scared of how will he react." Callie paced around and asked Sofia to wash up.

"Don't be. He's all wound up telling me her you and Arizona, he even told me the speech." Aria rambles on.

"What speech?" Callie asked.

"Oh you know, the speech that made daddy changed his mind about you and your woman. Oh here he comes." Aria said, Callie heard her dad talking. "Yes, she said it was okay."

"Hermana, can you drop Sofia off here? Then maybe we could do something fun!" Aria excitedly yelled at Callie.

Callie agreed and had Sofia prepared in a few minutes. She jumped on her car and drove to the hotel. Her daughter kept jumping up and down when Callie told her that the surprise was waiting. They agreed that Aria meet Sofia over lunch. Carlos was waiting by the lobby, Aria was sitting by the couch and smiling as Carlos took Sofia in his arms.

"Calliope." Carlos put down Sofia and hugged her daughter.

"Daddy. What a surprise. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Callie asked as they pulled away.

"Isn't this a nice surprise? When you told me that Sofia was spending Christmas with Arizona, I just didn't want you to spend it alone. Or is your partner here too? Where are you staying? I checked with the concierge but your name was not there." Carlos said looking at his guilty looking daughter.

"I-uh." Callie thought a way out but Sofia was already dragging Carlos out.

"Okay okay, we'll go." Carlos was laughing. "We'll talk later?" Carlos glanced back and hopped on to his car with Sofia.

Aria was sitting by the couch with her hand over her mouth with tears flowing down. Callie approached her. "I'm, she's beautiful Callie. She's-" Aria took a deep breath and looked at Callie who was just smiling at her. "I'm sorry I was not there. I have a beautiful niece. I'm a Tia!" Aria covered her face and kept weeping and Callie comforted her.

"You are a Tia."

 **Arizona**

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Arizona spat out.

"Just keep going!" Andi yelled.

After sneaking out of Callie's place. Arizona arrived in her house with a weird situation going on. Andi was in her sports clothes and doing some push-ups in the living room. With Andi's insistence, they were in the gym.

"Damn!" Arizona yelled as she continues to run at a pace that her friend set in the treadmill. Andi was in front of her with another gym equipment pulling her up.

"Just keep going! 5 more minutes!" Andi grunted as she pulls herself up again.

Arizona was in her baggy jacket and running shorts. Andi was wearing a fitted shirt and running shorts as well. "Tell me again why we are doing this?!" Arizona snapped as she steps off.

Andi stepped off the equipment and walked towards Arizona who was breathing heavily and glaring at her friend. Andi handed her a bottled of water. "Because I need to release all this tension, so do you. You were grumpy again this morning. I thought you slept over your bombshell of a girlfriend?"

"Who's the bombshell?" They turned around and Arizona's mouth dropped so as Andi's as they saw the Torres sisters in yoga pants and matching tank tops.

Aria snaps her fingers in front of the two and Arizona gulps. She licked her lips and bit it as she mentally undress Callie off that black, tight yoga pants and maybe she could just rip that tank top off. Callie saw the way she was looking at her and shook her head while smiling.

"Dr. Tan." Aria nodded to Andi with a flirty smile and the fellow gave a small smile.

"Ms. Torres." Andi faced Arizona who was still drooling over Callie. "Close your mouth Robbins." Andi nudge Arizona and walks away.

"Y-you look, wow." Arizona stuttered. "Why are you here?"

Callie rubs her chin while tilting her head up. She knows exactly how to tempt Arizona. Arizona now focuses on Callie's chest. _That tank top is swell!_ Arizona could see a lot of cleavage there.

"Aria wanted to have a girls' morning and decided that a gym is what we need." Arizona snaps out of her dirty little thoughts. Callie shook her head in mock annoyance and smiled at Arizona then glared at Aria.

"What? It's a good idea, sweat it out a little. Flirt a little. See! You are already doing that!" Aria pointed out to the both of them. "There are a lot of cute boys! You know if they don't know you guys are gay, maybe we can get them to buy us some smoothies." Aria winks and wiggled her brows.

"We bought a hospital, I think we can manage 3 smoothies." Callie stated annoyed with her sister's antics.

"Hermana, free stuff is always good. There's always an exchange gift too." Aria convinced them again.

"Aria, we are together. We don't need any 'gifts'. We can just do it ourselves." Callie replied gaining a look from Arizona.

"Alright! No images!" Aria waved her hands around. "I'll do some cardio. Not the cardio you two are thinking of!" Aria teased noticing the looks. "Do a little exercise! Let's meet up by the spa?"

Callie nodded and waved good bye. "Maybe we could do a little exercise of our own?" Arizona whispered.

"You look like you are ready to devour me." Callie replied.

"What if I am?" Arizona challenged. Callie licked her lips and looked around where they could do some 'business'.

"Can you stop flirting? It hurts the single people in the room." Andi puffed towards them.

"When are you so against flirting?" Arizona questioned. Callie just stared at them.

"Because, you are rubbing your happiness all over here." Andi motioned her hands. "And for someone who does not have any happiness or whatever the hell it is-" Andi trailed as she sips on her water.

"Aria got to you huh?" Callie asked laughing as Andi rolled her eyes and Arizona looked at Callie with confusion. "Aria studies psychology, she just finished and planning to move here for her psychiatry degree."

Callie points at her sister who's on some sort of machine which needs to be move by her thighs closing in and out. A lot of guys were checking her out, one was actually kneeling down to somewhat coach her. Callie shook her head, knew exactly how Aria operates.

Andi raises an eye brow and looked towards Aria's direction. "Great." Andi mumbled and walked away. Arizona glanced back to her friend then Callie.

Not minding anyone else, she stared at Callie. "Shall we exercise?" Arizona smirks and Callie pulled her away.

 _Okay. Not the exercise she was thinking._ Arizona and Callie was now side by side in the stationary bike in a normal pace. Arizona was huffing and sighing and Callie just chuckles. "When you said exercise, I didn't think this."

Callie reached in to place a hand over Arizona's arm. Aria walks towards them, swaying her hips as tons of guys checked her out and Callie rolled her eyes.

"She's hot right? I mean if I find her hot, that doesn't mean I swing for your team now right?" Aria pointed her bottled towards Andi who was hanging over an equipment with only her arms lifting her weight up and she was lifting her legs up until it was perpendicular to her body repeatedly then she pushed up to flex her arms then went down. She climbed up to another equipment beside it and positioned herself upside down and rolling her body upwards with her arms over her head, her shirt was a dragging down with sweat and a little preview on her abs.

Arizona and Callie looked back and saw what Aria was talking about. Arizona shot Callie a look to take it.

She was about to open her mouth when Aria started talking again. "I mean those arms, that abs. It's a lick-able abs. Her doctor suit does not give justice to that body."

Arizona was about to say something then Aria speaks again. "Okay, let me get some cute guy's number. This is ridiculous." And walks away.

"What just happened?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head. Ignoring what happened, they continued to roam around the gym. Arizona insisted that they get a drink and now they are sitting by the smoothie bar watching Andi and Aria. Andi was still in a machine, sitting down, pulling some kind of rope or harness with weights in the end, Aria was in her 'flirting stance' as so provided by Callie's description. The younger Torres was tilted her head, hands to her hips and popping that boobs out. Aria was facing Andi and all they can see was Aria's back.

In a few minutes, Aria swayed back to them with a wink and Andi was looking rather annoyed. "Come on Hermana, my job is done!" She happily pulled Callie up and Arizona just watched them.

"I'll see you later at the restaurant?" Arizona called and Callie nodded scolding Aria for pulling her.

Arizona walks back to her friend who was constantly sighing and scratching her head. Arizona looked at her but didn't say anything. Andi just shrugs and stood up. They drove home her friend didn't say a peep. _Worry about her later. Worry about lunch with the Torres._ Arizona was preparing for lunch when her phone beeped.

 _Calliope Torres: Hey, we're ready. I'll pick you up?_

 _Arizona Robbins: Just finishing up here. I can drive there. Your dad might get a hint if we are in the same car._

 _Calliope Torres: Oh. Right. I just missed you. Aria dragged me to a massage place earlier, now I'm a little sleepy. I need coffee._

 _Arizona Robbins: I have a cure for drowsiness that does not include coffee. ;)_

 _Calliope Torres: Last time you used your 'cure' on me, I had a chicken pox!_

 _Arizona Robbins: Not the cure's fault._

 _Calliope Torres: Right. :) So I'll see you at the restaurant?_

 _Arizona Robbins: Yes. But I rather see you in my bed._

 _Calliope Torres: You're bad. ;)_

 _Arizona Robbins: I can be very bad. Maybe you should punish me._

 **Callie**

Callie was busy flirting on her phone while she was sitting in the counter waiting for Aria to get out of the shower. Her phone was quickly pulled away from her by Aria who was now smirking at Callie's phone. "Oh! Let's punish her!" Aria was typing when Callie pulled it away from her.

"The only one punishing my girlfriend is me." Callie deleted the message that Aria composed about 'how to punish Arizona'. "Let's go. There are a lot of things I need to tell dad." Callie stood up and walked to the door. She noticed that Aria was not with her, she glanced back at the kitchen counter.

"What if Sofia does not like me? Having a Tia? What if she does not understand?" Aria rambled as Callie walked back.

"Sofia's a smart kid. She'll understand." Callie pulled on Aria still rambling in her ear, rambling in the car, rambling in the parking lot. Callie just rolled her eyes and walked towards the restaurant. They saw Carlos and Sofia happily chatting. _And a ton of paper bags and boxes._

Callie sighed and walked towards them, Sofia was looking curious at Aria and her mother. _Alright, deal with the presents later._ "Sofia, I want you to meet someone."

Sofia stood up and looked up to Aria, and Aria was about to cry. "I'm Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres!" Sofia offered her hand and a beaming smile.

Aria slumped down to look at Sofia at eye level. "Hi Miss Sofia."

"This is your Tia Aria, Mommy's sister." Callie introduced.

"You have a sister Mommy?" Sofia questions as she looks up to Callie nodding then back to Aria. Sofia was still unsure. She looked back at Callie. "Like Uncle Tim?" Callie nodded again and Aria looked at her bewildered. But Sofia tiptoed and kissed Aria's cheek.

Aria's tears flow as they sat down. Sofia was so happy having another person in the table, she was telling her stories to Callie and Aria how her abuelo bought the things she saw on TV and Callie glared at her father who ignored her. Sofia dragged her abuelo to the washing area before eating.

Callie felt a nudge and saw Aria looking at her. "So this Uncle Tim, is he hot?" Callie widens her eyes.

"He is." Arizona walked towards Callie and looked around before placing a short kiss on Callie's cheeks.

Callie got the message when Arizona winks. It was always a sore subject when Tim's name came up. But having Arizona talk about him was definitely a development. "Blonde, blue eyes. Dimples."

"Ooooh. Blonds are always the wildest one. Well, after Latinas, of course." Aria wiggled her brows and Callie and Arizona shared a look and laughed.

"Oh most definitely." Callie replied.

"Mama!" Sofia ran towards Arizona and she blew air onto her daughter's cheek.

"Hurricane!" Arizona greeted and saw Carlos standing behind Sofia. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Mr. Torres."

"Arizona." Carlos greeted and they all sat down.

Aria was still fussing with Sofia, Carlos sat beside them. Arizona and Callie sat side by side gaining a look from Carlos. The waitress approached and took their orders. While Aria was busy talking with Sofia, Carlos took the initiative to talk.

"So mi hija, how was New York?" Carlos stated. Callie's hand made her way onto Arizona's thigh.

"It was a nice change of scenery, but Seattle will always be home." Callie proudly answered and Arizona smiled at her.

"Where is this person who was the reason for you to move?" Carlos asked as Aria smirked. Callie told her everything about what happened. It was nice catching up with her sister. Her sister that she can always talk to.

Arizona raised an eye brow and Callie just squeezed her thigh. "Uh, not around anymore. Imovedbackhere." She rambled and Carlos gave her a look that definitely tells her that she's in trouble.

"You what?" Carlos asked not really understanding what Callie said.

"Daddy, don't be mad." Callie raised her other hand and saw how her father looked for the other one and reluctantly released Arizona's thighs. "I moved back here. I-we are the board members of the hospital, and I'm a chief of ortho here and Sofia was missing Arizona and her friends here." _Well, she was missing Arizona too._ Callie rambles as Arizona just smiles at her.

"Ah." Carlos responded and their food arrives.

Callie pinched Arizona's thighs, she knew that her girlfriend would enjoy her rambling to her father. Arizona let out a little sound and everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat and continued to eat.

"So where are you staying?" Carlos asked as they ate and Aria was just smiling in the corner, having fun with Sofia, other half was happy to see her perfect sister get in trouble.

"I bought a house. I settled everything before moving back." Callie nervously answered.

"Mhm." Carlos nodded. "Seeing that you are back here for good-" Carlos wiped his face. "What about Christmas?" He asked as he looks directly at Arizona.

"I-Uh." Callie scratched her neck and looked at Arizona for help but her girlfriend was just enjoying her misery. She nudges Arizona. "That! Arizona can answer that!"

Arizona looked her befuddled. "Really?" She muttered to Callie who was grinning.

She turned back to Carlos. "Well, my parents are here too." She started and heard an 'Hm' from Callie's father.

"They actually flew here to spend Christmas with Sofia and me. But now that you and Aria's here." Arizona gulped and looked at Callie for permission. "Calliope and I talked, maybe we could have Christmas all together at my house." She faked a smile and turned to Carlos.

Carlos looked between them and cleared his throat. "This is the best decision you made this year, Calliope. We'll be happy to join you for Christmas, Arizona."

Lunch went by without a hitch, Aria was already falling in love with Sofia, and her niece was loving having a Tia. She was funny, and Callie would prevent Sofia to eat a lot of dessert, especially those chocolate ones that made Sofia very hyper but Aria would sneak some for her which was noticed by Arizona and Callie. They both decided to ignore it for now. It was Aria and Sofia's first meeting after all. Besides Carlos meaningful look at Callie and Arizona who was worrying that they got caught already. They were finishing eating when Callie and Carlos both grabbed the check. Callie relentlessly gave up.

They were all standing outside the restaurant. Carlos was busy hauling all the gifts he bought for Sofia onto Arizona's car. Callie was just rolling her eyes due to the amount of gifts. With Arizona's parents and her dad, there were a lot of gifts. Callie shot a look at Arizona and she just shrugs.

"Callie, can I borrow your car? I want to take a look around the city. Get a feel to it?" Aria pleaded.

"And how do you suppose I get home?" Callie placed her hands on her hips and Arizona just smiles in amusement. She has never seen Callie and Aria interact.

"Oh I'm sure Dr. Robbins would love to take you home." Aria winks and smirk at Callie and Arizona. _Fucking blackmail!_

Callie glared at Aria and her sister didn't waver. "Fine." She handed the keys and sighed. Annoyed how Aria used the knowledge she has to blackmail her.

Arizona walked over and whispered. "Oh. I'll be so happy to take you home, Dr. Torres."


	25. Chapter 25

_PalCalAri, of course you are always allowed to ask. It's just a matter of me answering. :) I answered it a couple of chapters ago. Looks, it's close to Jessica Stroup, short hair, she has this picture online, she was smoking and does not have any make up on. But for someone who would play Andi, I don't really know, she needs to have this smug attitude. But if ever I do, or seen an actress that could, I'd announce it here. :) But the general idea, Short black hair. Above shoulder length. She's a taller than Arizona, about Callie's height. Athletic built. Rectangular glasses._

 _And can I ask why no one's asking how Aria looks like? Kidding!_

 _To that guest who said that not everyone turns, I know that. Believe me. But its Callie and Arizona's story. Not Aria and Andi I can assure you. I don't know where it's going to go, but it's just a little funny on the side, I think._

 _To my friend who called me a cute lamb or some other kind of animal there is, here you go. (Still not okay that you compare my cuteness to an animal.)_

 _HumanRainbow, your wish is granted. :)_

 _Thank you for your support guys!_

 **Chapter 25**

 **Arizona**

 _Okay, she might have said that last part a little sultry. Oh god. Carlos._

Carlos was looking intently at them as Aria whisk away with Callie's keys and drove off. Callie nervously laughed and smile at her father who was just making that sound. _'Mm'_

"So, we'll see you at Christmas, Daddy?" Callie asked as she was trying to figure Carlos' looks. Instead he just nodded and hugged Callie. She quickly grabs Arizona's arms and Sofia who turned their heads to wave good bye at Carlos.

Callie settled Sofia on the car seat which she said she already outgrew and Arizona went to the passenger side door and opened it for Callie. Carlos was still standing there looking at them, when Callie finally secured her daughter, she glanced up and saw her father still staring and followed his stare to Arizona who was holding the passenger door open for her. Callie walks toward Arizona and aim her head towards her dad.

"Your dad is a lot scary when he's not saying anything." Arizona muttered as Callie glanced back to wave good bye. She mouthed 'let's go' to Arizona and slipped inside the car.

Arizona walked by the driver side and waved to Carlos. When she got inside, she was about to pull Callie's seat belt but she widens her eyes and gestured her head towards Sofia. They just both secured their seatbelts on their own.

During the ride home, Sofia was talking about all the things her Abuelo bought for her. Callie and Arizona shared a look. They arrived at Arizona's house and they settled the gifts in Sofia's room. They went back down to the living room and sat in the couch with red and white wine in their hands.

"So Christmas is just a few days. What are going to get Sofia if our parents gave everything to her?" Arizona ranted and Callie just gave her an amusing smile.

"Relax Arizona. We can think of something. She's our daughter. We know her better than anyone else." Callie gave a reassuring smile. "I messaged Aria to drop by here so I can get my car and drop her off to the hotel."

Arizona was still fazed by the idea of having all the grandparents in one room. She pretty much assume that Carlos knows something, the Colonel knows and Aria. "Calliope, we are having Christmas with my parents, and your dad, and your sister. Oh god. Why did I even say that?" Arizona now stood up and paced in the living room. Callie listened to her rants about just recently making up with her father, and Carlos, oh god. _Carlos' looks during Callie's trial_. "I'm freaking out Callie! Do something!"

"Breathe. Relax for a minute." Callie looked at Arizona's wine and let her drink it until Arizona was breathing normally. "How about we invite people? So they won't focus on the both of us." Callie watched Arizona who was unimpressed by the idea. "We could invite Alex and Jo, Meredith with the kids. She won't decline the offer since having 3 kids are a handful. Cristina will be here until New Year. And ask Tan. Maybe she can distract Aria from blackmailing me every time she wants something from me."

Arizona plops down the couch and finished her wine. "April, Jackson and Harriet too. I think there's still an issue with Richard and Catherine." Callie nodded as types in her phone and sat down beside Arizona who was still panicking and pouring more wine into her glass. Callie's phone beeped more than once in a few minutes.

"They are all in." Callie sighed and sipped her wine. "What do you want to-" Callie was cut off when Arizona grabbed her glass and placed it on the coffee table and straddled her lap. "Arizona, what-"

Callie gulps and was cut off again when Arizona kissed her. She was about to talk again when they pulled away but a shirt was thrown over her face. She slowly pulled the shirt off her face and peeked at Arizona who was biting her lip with a raised eyebrow. Pulling off the shirt that was thrown her way, she can see those boobs bursting up in a lacy black bra that does not leave anything to her imagination. Nodding, Callie placed a small kiss over Arizona's collar bone. The immediate touch of Callie's lips made Arizona throw her head up along with a loud moan. Loving the response, Callie trailed her fingers over the strap of Arizona's bra, slowly removing it with her thumb and replacing it with light kisses.

Arizona raised her hands to Callie's neck pulling her closer. Callie switched to the other side and bit the other strap off her shoulders. She reached for the lock of the bra on Arizona's back and tries to unsnap it. She sucks on Arizona's skin just over her carotid. Still struggling with the snap, Arizona noticed her dilemma and chuckles. She pulled away and unsnaps it herself.

"Lack of practice?" Arizona teased as she removes her bra and dangles in in front of Callie's face. Unable to talk when a glorious boobs was in her face, Callie drops her jaw in awe. She shook her head when she saw Arizona grinning at her.

"Let's practice then." Callie answered when she took her hand over Arizona's boobs.

"Hey! Is Sofia around?" Andi yelled while stepping down the stairs.

Arizona buries her half naked body onto Callie. Callie on the other hand wraps her arms around Arizona and tries to look for something to cover them up.

"Cover yourself up Robbins! It's like seeing my mother naked." Andi placed her hand over her eyes while laughing. Callie pulled the blanket hanging from the recliner and drapes it over Arizona.

"Seriously? Your mother? Need I remind you that you hit on me when we first met?" Arizona snapped to look at Andi who was wearing a boxer and a shirt.

"That was before we were friends. Sexual tension between any women is normal for me. Now that you are my friend, or an older brother with boobs, which are still out by the way." Andi pointed at the blanket which was poorly draped and Arizona instantly fixes it. "All gone." Andi said waving her hand around.

"What do you need Tan?! I was about to get into second base when you barged in!" Arizona snarled making Callie chuckle.

Callie was always the one who was open talking about their sexual encounters. Arizona was more on the subtle side but the wilder one in bed.

"Is Sofia around?" Andi asked looking around. Callie was still holding Arizona protectively since she hasn't put on her shirt yet. Callie shook her head and Andi signaled her hands. Arizona and Callie was shocked to see a girl holding her shoes with a messy hair step down the stairs and kissed Andi on the cheek before making her way out of the house. They both rolled their eyes when another girl steps down and made her way to the door after slapping the fellow's ass.

They both looked at Andi baffled. _Great! She had a threesome and they haven't even seen each other naked._ They both stared at Andi momentarily who was shrugging and walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink.

She came back and gulped on a bottle of energy drink. "What's with the look?" She asked the two women sitting in the couch. "Are you wondering if they changed sex since you both got laid?"

Arizona picked the nearest pillow and throws it to Andi who catches it and laughed. "Go ahead. Finish." She walked up the stairs and as soon as they heard a door closing. Arizona threw the blanket off and hurriedly kissed Callie who was shocked at first but reciprocated the kiss. Callie draws her hand up to squeeze Arizona's boobs while the other one was making its way towards her ass. Arizona bit Callie's lower lip and drags it while Callie lightly slaps Arizona. Earning a growl from her girlfriend, Callie continues to caress Arizona's boobs and ass when the doorbell rang.

"What the hell!" Arizona threw her hands up making Callie laugh. She reached for the shirt and handed it over to Arizona. The doorbell rang again. "Hold on!" She pulled the shirt over her head and walked towards the door. _Whoever this is must be dying._ She sighed and opened the door.

"Your boobs are poking. It looks like it's about to explode." Aria smirks as she noticed Arizona's shirt which she immediately covered with her arm. _She's definitely going to explode if she can't get laid!_ Aria walks in and saw Callie with a flustered look. "Is my dear sister poking you a while ago?" Aria teased and Callie glared at her.

"Aria." Arizona said with an annoyed look. She liked Aria. She reconnected with Callie. But seriously, her timing couldn't be so great.

"You told me to drop by when I'm done looking around. Should I come back? How many minutes do you need? Or hours?" Aria grinned. Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona squints hers with annoyance.

 _It's not going to happen tonight._ Callie sighed and stood up. "We should get going, I have an early surgery tomorrow. I know you have one too." She kissed Arizona's cheek and pushed Aria towards the door. "Give me a few seconds." She said to Aria who was still smirking.

"Wow! You're that good?" Aria teased and Callie glared at her. Aria laughs and held her hands up walking towards Callie's car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Callie asks as she plays with Arizona's shirt.

"I was hoping to see you tonight." Arizona pouted. Callie cups her face and slowly pulled her in. Kissing Arizona was addicting, it was like oxygen that she need to breathe. Pushing Arizona over a table by the door, Arizona's right hand was on Callie's neck and the other one was on the table keeping them steady. With heavy breaths, they pulled away.

Callie dangles the bra that Arizona forgot to put on. "I'll take this with me." With that, she walks out, swaying her hips and looked back at Arizona who was still breathless and winks. _Yeah. She's that good. She only needs few a second to make her explode._

 **Callie**

Drive back to her house was torture. Not only that Andi and Aria stopped an amazing make out session. Her ears were bleeding from all the ramble and rants of Aria while they were on their way to the hotel. She was annoyed by her sister's complaints about the size of the apartment she was looking at. Callie loves her sister. She does, but she does not stop talking. Aria was looking at some place in between of the university and Callie's house. She was too in love with Sofia to stay away. After she dropped her sister off the hotel, she arrived home and noticed the bra she took from Arizona.

Deciding to tease her girlfriend, she washed up and went to her bedroom. Putting the bra over a pillow. She took her phone out and took a picture and sends it to Arizona. Along with the picture she sent a message.

 _Calliope Torres: Practicing for next time. ;)_

She was settling down and sprawled over her bed when she heard her phone buzzing.

 _Arizona Robbins: Tomorrow maybe we could practice together. Good night Calliope!_

Callie smiled and replied.

 _Calliope Torres: Looking forward to it! Good night Arizona!_

Smiling in her bed, she drifted off. Next morning came into play. She was in the hospital all morning performing emergency surgeries because an idiot decided to be a wrecking ball operator without training and bulldozed an apartment building full of residents.

Callie was finishing up in an OR. "Good job Wilson. So we'll see you and Alex Christmas dinner?" Jo nodded and smiles. Callie walked out the OR and went to the cafeteria. She hasn't had a time to eat yet. Knowing it was way past lunch time, she just grabs her food and ate alone. She haven't even had a time to check her phone if Arizona was available. Callie pulled her phone up while chewing her food when two trays slammed down.

"I'm just saying he has a nice ass. Bite that ass Mer!" Cristina stated as she and Meredith joined Callie. She looks at her friends as she sends Arizona a message that she was in the cafeteria.

"Bite whose ass?" Callie asked as she puts her phone down. Meredith just continues to eat her food.

"Riggs! You have to get down and dirty again. Like Torres here. Getting down and dirty with Robbins!" Cristina teased.

Callie rolled her eyes, remembering all the time she was about to 'get down and dirty' with Arizona but keeps on getting interrupted. "I'm not yet 'getting down and dirty' with Arizona. My sister and Tan just vagina-blocked me yesterday."

"Celibacy does not look good on you Torres." Cristina teased again as a guy from Oncology walks over.

"Celibacy huh? I can help with that." He smirks, sat down beside Callie and offered his hand. "I watched your department's number during the Christmas party, I might say your moves doesn't really scream celibate. Dr. Walters, Oncology."

Callie looks at him and was about to say something when someone took his hand.

"Dr. Robbins, Peds." Callie stared at her girlfriend who was smiling at the oncology doctor. Arizona lets go of the hand of the doctor whose face was confused. Arizona placed her hands over Callie's shoulder and looked at her. "Hey baby, why are you just eating now?" She placed a kiss over Callie's cheek who was blushing.

"Uhh, Baby?" Callie said confused why Arizona called her 'baby'. Arizona never do nicknames or pet names. Callie does occasionally calls her honey but rarely because she knows Arizona does not really like it.

Arizona nodded and sat down beside Callie and looks to the guy who was just hitting on Callie. "The one who will be addressing the celibacy of my girlfriend will be me, Dr. Walters of Oncology." Arizona was still smiling at him. Callie heard Meredith and Cristina snort. Hearing 'ooooh girlfriend' in the background.

The guy quickly got it and stood up. He gave one last smile at Callie and walked out. Cristina and Meredith burst out in laughter.

"Oh Robbins, I'm liking how you smile at someone you want to hit. You are going to kill him with your bundles of joy." Meredith stated as the laughter dies down. Arizona rolled her eyes and Callie was still confused what happened.

"Who's going to get killed?" April, Alex and Jo approached the table.

"Robbins just sends her 'killer' smile at someone who was hitting on Torres." Cristina explained and Arizona glared at her.

"Like the time she was going to kill Blake with her kindness." April admitted. Immediately regretting her words when Arizona shot her a look. "I-I mean-"

"What do mean kill Blake with her kindness?" Callie asked as she turns to face Arizona.

Arizona opens her mouth with the intention of explaining but nothing comes out. "When she got so drunk and kept repeating 'see and penny pick it up' and 'perfect little penny'" Alex muttered as he stuff his face with a sandwich.

Callie stared at her girlfriend questioningly. Arizona just shrugs. "You got drunk when?" Callie asked again but was interrupted when Alex answered for Arizona.

"The dreaded dinner. She was so drunk when you brought Blake over. Robbins was so chatty with her. We all thought she was going to bombard her with her giant squeals of joy." Alex mumbles.

"Why wasn't I in this dinner? It sounds fun!" Cristina chimed in. Meredith rolled her eyes at Cristina who was still munching on her food.

Callie looked at Arizona with a challenging look. "April got drunk too!" Arizona pointed at April like a child.

"April got drunk?" Jackson asks as he joins the table. Arizona and April shared a look.

"I forgot, I need a consult." April gesturing towards the door. Arizona nodded and they both stood up.

Callie squints. "What consult?" April and Arizona looked at each other but Andi walks in.

"Hey! Tan! See, she needs us." Arizona grabs Andi's arm and April and walked out.

"What the hell was that? What happened then? Arizona was nice that night. Penny told me that she was so welcoming." Callie asked the group who was laughing at her.

"Robbins does not do the whole jealous-mad thing. She smiles, a lot, but she's going to kill you with her smile. I remember when she found out we slept together. She was scary, all smiles but she told me that she'd hit me with a brick." Alex replied and Jo looked at him surprised.

"You slept together?!" Jo asked him with an elevated voice. Callie and Alex shared a look.

Alex scratched his beard. "Yeah. It was a long time ago. But Robbins seen you naked too. It evens it out." He shrugs and Callie cleared her throat.

"Wait, what?!" Callie exclaimed.

Meredith and Cristina leaned forward. "You and Robbins?" Cristina asks and laughed. "Seattle drama! I love it!"

Jo was waving her hand. "No! It's not like that! We were in the shower, a-and-"

"In the shower?!" Callie yelled so loud that the whole cafeteria looked at them. She was flailing her arms muttering Spanish rants while fidgeting on her phone.

"They didn't actually sleep together. Jo just stripped all of her clothes off in front of Robbins." Alex muttered at Meredith and Cristina while Jo was hiding her face in her hands. "But I told them I was all up for it."

"Why don't you tell Callie now? She scary and she might curse us or something." Meredith pointed at Callie who was still speaking Spanish with almost like a hundred words per second.

Alex grinned. "Robbins is scary too. Care for a wager?" He raised a challenging look.

Cristina squints and shook Alex's hand. "I'm with Torres on this, Evil Spawn." With that Callie stood up and walked out.

 **Arizona**

"What the hell Robbins?" Andi asked as Arizona whisk April and her away from the cafeteria. Arizona didn't talk until the 3 of them are in her office. April and Arizona was looking out, spreading the blinds and sighing as they closed the blinds. "Now spill? I didn't get to eat my fries. What's up?" Andi asked as she sat down on the couch.

"April slipped and mentioned something about the dinner and it backed fired when Avery sat down." Arizona said while she was leaning on her desk with her arms crossed.

April sat down by the chair next to the desk. "Hey! I slipped! Plus it was way back! You think they still care?"

"Do you think Callie would care that I wanted to ram her perfect Penny back where she came from? Do you think Jackson would-" Arizona mimicked April's high pitched voice.

"Okay okay!" April raised her hands up in surrender. "I get it." Arizona rolled her eyes and Andi cleared her throat.

"Not that I didn't enjoy you using your April voice-" Andi trailed.

"April voice? Really?" April said with her high pitched voice annoyed.

"Yes, your April voice." Andi mimicked the voice and Arizona chuckled.

"I don't talk like that." April replied as she changed her voice into something more low pitched.

Arizona and Andi giggled. "Dinner? And why was your ex-wife, I mean girlfriend's ex came up?"

"You're together again? Congratulations!" April stood up and hugged Arizona who nodded and reciprocated the hug.

"Again, not that I'm not enjoying this girl on girl action." Andi pointed at April and Arizona who rolled her eyes. "Can someone tell me why I didn't get to eat my fries?"

Arizona and April pulled away and started to discuss what happened that night.

"Let me review the tapes here." Andi leaned forward and placed her hands together. "You two got drunk?" Arizona and April nodded. Andi nodded and hummed. "Did you two at least make out like drunk chicks?"

Arizona grabs a pen and threw it to Andi when the door swung open. "You and Wilson? Really! When were you going to tell me that?!"

Callie steps inside with her arms crossed. Cristina, Alex, Meredith, Jackson and Jo stands by the door. Cristina was leaning on the door frame holding a bag of popcorn and Alex grabs some for himself. Callie raised her eye brow asking Arizona to talk.

Arizona was too shocked to see Callie and her friends watching. "I-What?" That's the only thing she can say.

"Wilson?" Callie turned back to Jo who was shrugging. She was about to open her mouth when Meredith, Alex and Cristina walked in to sit beside Andi. They were all sharing the popcorn now. Jackson and Jo also steps in but stayed by the door.

"Wilson what?" Arizona asked. "And why are you all here? In my office?" She turned to her friends who were watching them intently.

"Proving a point to Yang here." Alex muffled as he pointed at Cristina.

"Is there a bet going on? I want in!" Andi interjected.

"Yeah, between Robbins and Torres." Alex whispered the bet to Andi. Arizona was staring at them when she heard Callie clear her throat.

"Well?" Callie asked. Arizona was about to talk when Andi spoke up.

"100 on Torres!" She raised a hundred dollar bill and snacked on the popcorn on hand.

Arizona mouthed 'really' to her best friend and looked back at Callie who was still waiting for an answer. "What?"

"You and Wilson?" Callie steps forward. "She's interested in Ortho Arizona!"

"Okay? She's all yours?" Arizona replied with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Callie shrieked.

"Dr. Torres I-" Jo started to speak up when Callie turned around and raised her index finger at Jo.

"Quiet Wilson!" Callie turned back to Arizona and glared at her. "What?"

"She's still a resident Callie, and yes, I have her in my service starting tomorrow. That does not mean I'm pulling her from Ortho." Arizona explained and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Not that! You've seen her naked!" Callie exclaimed as she paced and muttering Spanish rants again.

 _Oh._ Arizona can hear her friends laughing in her couch. She just drops her jaw. Angry Callie was definitely a turn on, Spanish speaking Callie? Even better. But before she jumps on Callie's bones, she needed her to relax. And get these people out of her office. Arizona jumps in front of Callie and took her hands.

"I did see her naked. But she didn't see me. We were in the shower and-" Arizona started to explain when Callie took her hands from Arizona.

"I don't want the details!" Callie put her fingers in her ears making Arizona laugh. Arizona looked at Callie lovingly and removed the fingers in Callie's ear.

"Calliope. Nothing happened." Arizona stated and Callie drops her hand down and Arizona cups her face. "I was in the shower-" Callie opened her mouth and was about to rant again but Arizona held her in her place.

"You have to listen to me." She looked at her girlfriend sternly. "I was about to take a shower when she walks in, Alex's bathroom was not available then and she wanted to take a shower before I did. So she stripped her clothes off. And I walked out." Arizona stares at Callie who was still grasping the idea.

"Plus she was not my type." Arizona winks at Callie who turned to Jo.

"Hey!" Jo yelled but was silenced by Callie's looks.

"One week of scut duty Wilson!" Callie snapped.

"What? Why? That's interns' job!" Jo argued.

"Yes! But you got naked in front of my girlfriend." Callie answered.

"She was not your girlfriend at the time." Jo mumbles and the group laughed.

"2 weeks!" Callie glared at her and the rest of the group kept laughing. Jo opened her mouth but rolled her eyes instead when Callie shot her a look.

"Okay, so who won?" Andi whispered at Alex who was still staring at Callie and Arizona. Alex raised a hand to stop Andi from talking and pointed at Callie and Arizona.

"So, killing Blake with your kindness?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"I don't remember that. I was pretty drunk." Arizona shrugs. Callie steps forward with her head tilted and hums. "You do know that we just came out to our friends and colleagues about us right?" Arizona whispered and gestures to her office full of people.

"I think you should say that to yourself after you 'killed' the guy from oncology with your kindness, BABY." Callie teased as she wraps Arizona in her arms.

"Told you it'll be Torres." Cristina said to Alex who was busy grabbing his wallet and giving Cristina and Andi a couple of bills. "Eat it evil spawn!" Cristina stormed out of the room followed by Meredith who was just laughing at them.

"I have surgery in 15 minutes but can I see you later?" Callie said glancing back at her pager. Arizona just nodded and Callie left a kiss on her cheeks and walked out of Arizona's office with a smile.

Alex was next to exit the room with Jo, while Jackson motioned April to go outside.

"You." Arizona spun around to stare at her friend. Andi just smirked. "I need your car keys."

Andi stood up and scan her pockets and handed Arizona a couple of keys. "Why?" She dangles the key and Arizona grabs all of it.

"I'm taking Calliope on a date later. I need your help setting it up. And since you bet against me, you are on babysitting duty." Arizona stated as she picks her bag up. Andi shook her head and walked towards the attendings' lounge to gather her things and they met up in the lobby.

"By the way, what are you doing for Christmas?" She asked casually as they walked out the hospital.

"Strip club." Andi replied and looked at Arizona with a weird look on her face. "What? They have Christmas buffets!" Andi shrugs as they approached her car.

Arizona looked at her again with confusion. "No family remember? Before everything went to hell, we kind of have a traditional Christmas. My brother and I would give each other gifts, no matter how small. As long as we have something to open on Christmas."

They got inside the truck and Arizona nudges Andi to continue. Andi sighed. "They continued that tradition with him. So I never got to see him during Christmas. It was our favorite holiday. He'll leave his present on his window, I'd do the same. It's just not the same without him. I spend holidays alone." She shrugged and Arizona gave her a sad smile.

"Tim and I loved Christmas too. We'll have hot chocolate while opening our gifts, I remember our first white Christmas, we almost forgot to open our presents due to a snow ball fight. Then after opening our presents, we would both take pictures with each other. Then a commemorative family picture." Arizona placed a hand over Andi's shoulder who was sitting in the passenger seat of her truck. "You don't have to cut off yourself with the world. You have people around you now. And you are going to join us for Christmas dinner because our parents are coming and we need a buffer and someone to help with the cooking."

Andi laughed and nodded. "Right. I'll think about it. Now, let's go plan your date."

 **Callie**

Surgery was a success. Thinking about everything that happened in the last couple of months, she was startled when phone buzzed.

 _Arizona Robbins: Your shift done?_

She smiled and sat up straight in her couch. Callie was just relaxing for a bit in her office before picking Sofia up in daycare. She quickly typed a reply and gathered her things.

 _Calliope Torres: Yes. About to pick Sofia up and have a boring night at home. :(_

She was fixing the folders scattered in her desk when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Callie yelled. She continued to fix her things and noticed that the person who knocked on her door was not saying anything, so she turned around and held her breath.

Arizona was standing there. In her door. In a white button down polo tucked in her black skinny jeans, and topped it off with a black coat. With sunflowers in her hand. And her magical smile. She looked at her girlfriend up and down with her jaw wide open.

"I'm rescuing you from a boring night." Arizona smiled and handed the flowers to Callie which her girlfriend immediately notice the condition of her favorite flowers. "Sofia's with Tan. Our babysitter for the night. Date night for us?" Arizona asks.

Callie could only nod due to the shock of seeing Arizona on her attire. _She looked hot!_ But she couldn't help but giggle at the flowers. "Arizona, did you steal this from somewhere? This has roots on them. And soil." Callie raised a bunch of sunflowers and wiggled it in front of Arizona.

"No." Arizona steps forward and kissed Callie's cheek. "With your badass attitude, flowers aren't really your thing because it wilts. So, flowers with roots! You can plant it." Arizona stated excitedly.

Callie just laughed at Arizona. They walked out of the hospital hand in hand and Arizona guided Callie onto the passenger side of the pick-up truck. Not minding all the looks from nurses, doctor and other staff. They could stare all they want, they are not going to deny this anymore. _Not in front of their colleagues though._

"I didn't know you change cars." Callie casually said. She knew it was the fellow's car. She noticed it. Jealousy is rising now but Arizona just laughed it off.

"It's Tan's. We exchanged for the evening. I need this kind of vehicle for our date." Arizona smiled. "And stop. I told you. It's platonic. Very platonic. She'll like a brother." She winks again.

"I'm sorry, it just that, when I came back the first time, I saw you going out of that on-call room while she was putting her coat back on. You know? The images of you and her, the idea of you seeing her naked. Ugh." Callie rambled and Arizona giggled.

"Only the top part." She winks and Callie drops her jaw.

"What?!" Callie exclaimed.

Arizona laughs and explained. "I walked in on her and Noelle." Callie pulled her phone and started typing. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked as Callie put her phone down.

"Punishment for Tan. You saw her naked." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona's hand to kiss it. "So, where to?"

Arizona smiled and started the car. She turned the radio on and plugged a flash drive. It was late in the afternoon. Sun was still out, it was a little chilly but she chose to open the windows for Callie to experience the view. Passing through the outskirt of the city, Callie could see the sunset from the road. Arizona slowed down and park at the side of the road to appreciate the sunset more. Music was playing and she scoots over Arizona, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend while watching the sun go down. The horizon was beautiful, in a shade of yellow and orange joined by the bluest water where the sun was disappearing. Arizona wraps Callie in a hug, Callie was in front of her so she settled her head over Callie's shoulder, she lips slightly touching Callie's ear. Callie was in awe looking out the window when Arizona's voice sang along with the music.

" _I look at her and have to smile_

 _As we go driving for a while_

 _Her hair blowing in the open window of my car_

 _And as we go I see the lights_

 _Watch them glimmer in her eyes_

 _In the darkness of the evening_

 _And I've got all that I need_

 _Right here in the passenger seat_

 _Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

 _Knowing that she's inches from me"_

Callie turned to face Arizona and cups her face and plants a short kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona could see Callie tearing up. She knew why, it was memorable.

 _It was the day after the Anderson boy died. It was the day after they said their 'I love you's'. Arizona was still feeling down. She felt like a failure and Callie wants to remedy that. She pulled her girlfriend out of the bed and asked Arizona to join her for a drive. Arizona was still resistant to the idea but Callie was persistent. She pulled the windows down of her car and turned the radio on. She placed a cd inside and some acoustic music played._

" _That's Stephen Speaks. Their music is comforting." Callie winks and drove around until they arrived in their favorite bench. The whole ride, Arizona just stared out the window, listening to the music but still affected by the surgery. Callie pulled Arizona out of the car. Her girlfriend was like a zombie walking towards their bench. Unknown to Arizona. Callie was behind her with a guitar. Arizona spaced out and stared at the landscape and heard a guitar playing. She looked and saw Callie playing with a guitar beside her. Arizona closed her eyes and leaned back. Then she heard it. She never knew Callie could sing. She always teased Callie due to her name but Callie wouldn't budge. Now here they are, she breathes in and heard her._

" _Maybe it's her face, no makeup at all_

 _As she tells me she's not beautiful"_

 _Arizona opens her eyes and looked at Callie who was just smiling at her._

" _Maybe it's her hair, soft golden and wind blown_

 _As we drive through the streets of town"_

 _Callie crossed her legs and Arizona placed her hand over Callie's thighs._

" _It could be all these things_

 _But I think it's her smile"_

 _Arizona showed her dimpled smile making Callie blush but she continued to sing._

" _Maybe it's her laugh when she throws back and sighs_

 _Or her eyebrows when I do something stupid"_

 _Arizona giggled and throws her head back a little and raised her eye brows at Callie like she normally do._

" _Maybe it's her smell, the lotion she wears_

 _Or how my hands smell like country pear for days"_

 _Callie smiled and remembered how Arizona wears her lotion full of fruity smell. She loved it. Arizona reached for the excess hair in Callie's face and tucks it behind her ear. Callie could definitely smell that hint of citrus._

" _You know it could be all these things_

 _But I think mostly it is her smile"_

" _Cause I love to see her smile back at me_

 _And I know she is happy"_

 _Arizona spoke up the first time that day. "I am happy Calliope." Callie just smiled and continued with her song._

" _Maybe it's her touch, the feel of her hands_

 _When she puts her tiny fingers in mine"_

 _Arizona mouths 'Tiny?' with a challenging look and Callie nodded._

" _Maybe it's her eyes gently searching my soul"_

 _Callie always admired Arizona's blue eyes. It was the gateway to her. Arizona can just look at Callie and she'll be putty in her hands._

" _Still nothing stirs me like when I see those lips roll and I see her smile_

 _Cause I love to see her smile back at me_

 _And I know she is happy"_

 _Callie put the guitar down and wiped few tears away from Arizona. Arizona tilts her head sideward and flashed her dimpled smile. "I am happy."_

" _I love you Arizona."_

" _I love you Calliope."_

Callie almost straddles Arizona when they broke off the kiss. Callie smirked and cuddled beside Arizona who started the engine again. "Nice try, but not your car." Callie pointed out to the lyrics that Arizona just sung to.

"If I can have that kiss every time, I'll buy this car." Arizona winks and drove off. They continued to listen and entered a secluded forest but Arizona abruptly stopped. "Put this on." She handed a blindfold to Callie. Her girlfriend stared at her for a while. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let the bears get to you."

"Ugh. This better be good or better than the first time you blind folded me." Callie teased as she puts the blindfold on. Arizona drops her jaw and gulped.

 _The first time she put blindfold on Callie was a great night. Callie is a sexual person, she was always aware of that. She loves sex. She loves it, she does not deny it. She was very open to anything and everything. She thought that Arizona was a reserved person. The sweet and cuddly type. Boy, she was wrong._

 _They were discussing some TV show. "Are you kidding? It's not boring! It's hot! Like when Bette has this student who was flirty, she was hell a hot! And in the car. It was kinky!" Callie argued and Arizona just sipped her drink._

" _Newborn." Arizona teased._

" _Hey! Are you saying that what we are doing isn't wild enough? Because I can see and hear you, you can't really fake that." Callie argued and got annoyed when Arizona smirked at her. She suddenly got worried. "Can you?"_

 _Arizona laughed out loud. She leaned in and whispered. "I'll show you something tonight if you are up for it." She winks and sends shivers all over Callie's body._

 _Later that day, Callie was at home waiting for her girlfriend to drop by. Then she heard the knock, she opened it and saw Arizona in a long coat. She was speechless. Arizona was hot, but this was a whole new kind of hot. Callie didn't think that her girlfriend could be any sexier than what she is seeing. That changed when Arizona pulled the tie of the coat and swung the material open. Callie's jaw dropped when she saw Arizona in royal blue lingerie. No shirt, no pants._

 _Arizona just smirked at Callie's reaction. She pulled Callie inside the apartment and kicked the door close. Callie just aimlessly followed Arizona to her bedroom. Arizona pushed Callie on to the bed and straddled her. Callie was about to sit up when Arizona's hands stopped her shoulders. Arizona raised her index finger and waved it. She pulled a blindfold from the pocket of her coat and tied it around Callie's eyes._

" _There. Now, let's play a game Calliope." Arizona stated. She could feel Callie shudder under her. "Take your shirt and shorts off. Then lie back down with your hands on the back of your head." Callie willingly followed with her still blindfolded. Arizona stood up beside the bed and watch Callie hurriedly taking her clothes off. Then when Callie finished, she straddled her again and sucked on Callie's ear lobe. "Good girl. Wait here."_

 _Arizona stood up and went out of the room. Callie felt uncomfortable not knowing where her girlfriend was. "Arizona?" She called, no answer. "Arizona!" She called once more and the door slammed shut._

" _Tsk tsk! Be patient Calliope. And the only time you can say my name is when you want to stop. Do you want me to stop?" Arizona whispered again with her sultry voice. Callie shook her head. "Good."_

 _Callie can hear Arizona walk around her bed. "Now, we'll play a game, I'll ask a question and every right answer equals an orgasm. Nod if you agree." Callie breathed in and nodded. She felt Arizona jumped on her body once more. "You are not allowed to move your hands, if you do, I'll stop. Got it?" Callie nodded again. Arizona started kissing her lips which she happily complied to. Arizona dragged her lower lip and licked it before letting it go. "Now Calliope, guess what this is." Arizona dangles something over Callie's mouth and guided her girlfriend to take a bit._

 _Callie moaned when Arizona placed her hands over her bra and subtly rubbing it. "Mm. Strawberry covered with chocolate."_

" _Good. 1." Arizona drops her head to kiss Callie's neck, dragging her tongue along Callie's collar bones. Making her girlfriend squirm. "You taste good." Arizona moans as she removes Callie's bra. "Same question." Arizona bit on something and swirled in around Callie's right nipple making her girlfriend wiggle._

" _Oh my god! It's cold!" Callie shrieked as she was having a hard time holding on to the back of her head._

" _I didn't ask that Calliope, what is it?" Arizona asked again as she swipes the item on Callie's lips. Seeing the movement with Callie's mouth, she instantly drops the item in Callie's mouth and stuck her mouth in moving the item inside of Callie's mouth, gliding it on the palate and instantly pulling away, leaving Callie panting._

" _I-ice." Callie answered in between breathes._

" _Very good. 2." Arizona said as she moves down to Callie's thighs, licking it up and down. She slid Callie's panties down and tossed it. She now have a very naked Callie under her. Callie could feel Arizona's finger spreading something on her inner thighs, then she felt a warm tongue licking it up. "Yum." Arizona moves up once more. "Open your mouth Calliope." Arizona commanded and Callie followed, Arizona stuck her index and middle finger in Callie's mouth with the same thing she was spreading on Callie's thigh._

 _Callie couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to tease Arizona too. She sucked Arizona's fingers, knowing the exact answer, she swipes her tongue in the middle of Arizona's index and middle finger. She heard Arizona whimper and moan. She continued to suck on it when Arizona pulled it out. She smiled and answered. "Chocolate."_

" _Wipe that smirk off." Arizona ordered._

" _Make me." Callie smugly answered. Then she felt something being poured over her body, she felt it on her chest, then her boobs, a lot of it was on her nipples, then her stomach, her love handle, then her thighs. She could hear Arizona growl and she smiled that she have something on her girlfriend._

" _3." That was the last thing she heard from Arizona who ravished her. Licking everything with chocolate all over Callie's bodies. Callie squirmed and moan while Arizona worked her body out. She move down and started teasing her girlfriend, but could resist when she was down there. Arizona was talented, she knew that. But with Callie licking her fingers, she just lost it. In a few minutes she felt Callie's walls tightening. "Oh god!" That's it. One down. Callie was panting and breathing heavily when she heard something buzzing._

" _Arizona, what's that? It's that our pager?" Callie asked and the buzzing stopped._

" _It's not. Do you want to stop?" Arizona asked and Callie shook her head. The buzzing started again and Arizona moved down._

" _No Dr. Robbins." Callie could swear that her girlfriend was becoming a bear or a tiger from growling. Arizona started to lick her up in a slow pace but something entered her. Vibrating. "Ooh!" Callie couldn't help it anymore. She pulled her hands off her head and gripped on Arizona's hair. "Don't stop!" Arizona's pace was picking up, as if she was trying to compete with the toy. Another minute pass and Callie came. "Fuck!" 2 down._

 _Arizona made sure she didn't miss any drop and straddled Callie again. She pulled Callie's hands and constricts it with her left hand. She pulled the blindfold off a little to see that Callie had her eyes closed and waited for it to open. Once she noticed Callie's eyes opening, she licked her fingers that were just inside her girlfriend and hummed. She placed the blindfold back on. "Dr. Robbins, please." Callie begged but knowing subtly that her girlfriend loved how she called her that._

 _Hearing another growl from Arizona, Callie felt movements from Arizona. "What's this?" Arizona handed something to Callie's hand which was now resting over her stomach. She traced the item and felt something wet, while Arizona tapped her thighs. Callie slowly spread her legs open._

" _Panties." As soon as she said the word, Arizona pushed herself on to Callie's. Callie could feel that effect she has on Arizona too. Arizona drops her head over Callie's shoulder and bit the muscle down, receiving a loud moan, Arizona continues to grind over Callie, and Callie's hands now flew to Arizona's hips. Pressing her thumbs over Arizona's love handle. As soon as Arizona shudders and moan over Callie's neck, Callie let go too._

 _Both of them were panting heavily when Arizona pulled Callie's blindfold off. "3 down." Arizona stated and drops her head over Callie's chest. Callie flipped them over and locks Arizona's hand with hers._

" _I still have another one."_

"Maybe we can reenact it?" Arizona whispered as she ties the blindfold over. Callie gulps and felt the car moving again. She felt the car stop and Arizona's opening. Before she could say something, she felt Arizona's hand on her. "I'll be back." Callie nodded and waited patiently in the car.

After a few minutes, Callie's door swung open and she couldn't help but to place her hand over her heart due to the shock. She heard Arizona giggling. "Stop! I almost had a heart attack. Can I remove this now?" Callie asked as Arizona reached for her hand.

"Not yet." Arizona guided Callie to step off the car. They walked a couple of steps when Arizona stood behind Callie and took the blindfold off.

Callie took a breath and stared at her surroundings. It was beautiful. The pick-up truck is filled with pillows and comforter. There a picnic mat on the other side outlined by candles and a telescope with a red ribbon tied to it, set up beside it. She drops her jaw in disbelief. They were in the middle of a forest, she can see the falls, hearing the water flow, she turned back to Arizona with tears in her eyes. "T-this is beautiful Arizona." Callie walks over and gave Arizona a hug.

Arizona wraps Callie in a tight hug and flipped her, making Callie face the picnic area. She pointed at the telescope. "I was waiting until Christmas to give that to you."

"It's mine?" Callie asked and Arizona nodded.

"I remember when you told me that your dad used to be so busy with the business, but he will always sit down beside you at the end of the week and help you with your academics. Not that you have any problem with that." Arizona started to walk towards the telescope with Callie. "But somehow you had a hard time with the topic of constellations, the next week, your dad bought you a telescope and taught you all about the constellation. You spent hours on that thing. You loved it from then on. You would always stare at the sky and your dad would join you. You said it was your dream to teach your kid about the constellation like your father did. Now you can teach our wonderful daughter."

Callie turned to face Arizona, she was openly weeping and kissed Arizona. "Thank you." Arizona smiled and guided her into the picnic mat. Callie stood beside the telescope and inspects it. Her eyes widen when she saw that is was a high grade telescope. "Arizona, this is- This is an Orion Skyquest!"

Arizona opened her mouth and shut it again. She does not have any idea. She searched for a good quality commercial telescope and then 'tada!'. She just smiled nervously at Callie who was spewing the specs of the telescope like a pro. "Come on! I'll teach you some things." Callie offered her hand which Arizona quickly grabs it.

Callie adjusts and tweaks the telescope while Arizona sat in the mat and watch. She was secretly nibbling on grapes and some other fruit she prepared. Callie would yell something and she would stand up and looked through the telescope. Callie was so into it and Arizona tried to understand but Callie was so excited and rambles on. She just some glimpse of what Callie was talking about when a few drop of water worried Callie and insisted that they pack the telescope up to prevent it from being wet. Once the placed the telescope in the truck. Arizona picks the basket of the picnic mat and folded the mat and threw it inside the truck too. Callie blew the some candles off and placed some over the edge of the bed of the truck. They settled in the bed of the truck under the comforter. Arizona teased Callie about being over protective of her gift when the rain didn't push through. Callie just said, "It's an Orion Skyquest, Arizona." And Callie rolled her eyes.

They cuddled closely when Arizona looked up to Callie. "You're my Polaris, Calliope." She stated remembering Callie saying something about Polaris being the brightest star or something. Arizona was just in awe how beautiful the night was. She placed her knees on either side of Callie's thighs and ran her fingers over Callie's hair.

"So I'm Ursa Minor?" Callie chuckled and stopped when Arizona sheds her coat off. She slowly takes Callie's leather jacket off too. "Arizona."

Arizona never faltered her eyes away from Callie's as she unbuttons her shirt. "Third date remember? Can we consider the lunch with Aria and your dad, a date?" Arizona asks as she continues to unbutton her shirt.

Callie swats Arizona's hand away and unbutton Arizona's shirt herself. "Considered."


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm sorry for the delay! To that guest, real life got in the way. And it sucks! But here you go!_

 _Thank you again guys! Lovely to be appreciated!_

 _And as a challenge or task to my friend who keeps on smacking my head (Even virtually), if any of you wants anything, you can leave a message in my inbox. I was told I need to talk to actual human beings without the 'nerdy' topics. So hit me up!_

 **Chapter 26**

 **Arizona**

"Noooo! You did? In my truck? You did it? Did you? You didn't! Oh my god. You did! Ahh! Wash my car! You owe me!" Andi exclaimed while Arizona and Callie was giggling in the kitchen.

Morning in Arizona's house, December 24, they were busy over the couple of days and haven't hung out with Arizona's fellow. After their date night, Callie and Arizona was inseparable, they made sure to run around and get all the gifts they needed. All the supplies for their Christmas dinner.

Callie have a short consult but will be back to help in preparation for the Christmas dinner with everyone. Arizona has the day and next day off. Alex and Andi will be sharing Arizona's load, an agreement they both signed on to let their boss have time with her kid and now her new girlfriend. The Christmas tree was pick-up by Andi and Alex as well with Arizona commanding every move they made, not too tall, not to short, not too whatever the hell it is. The decorations were made by Sofia and her grandparents. Arizona's house now looks like something like the factory of Santa Claus. The only thing lacking is snow, Sofia has been pouting that week, it was a little chilly at night but no snow.

Arizona was smiling like a mad man in drugs, she never envisioned her Christmas like this, having a new friend who she can call her brother, reunited with her father, having her daughter back home, not visiting but back home. And most important, having Callie back in her life. She knew, she knew that she can live without Callie. She can go with the motion of life without having Callie. But she didn't want to, Arizona wanted Callie in her life. That smile, that laugh, everything about Callie. Loving Callie can be her motto in life. _Love._ Its seems like life is playing some kind of melodramatic theme on her life, who would have thought that she can fall in love with someone. _Twice._ No. Nope. She was falling in love with Callie every day, every single minute of every day. Hearing her say her name was unbelievable.

"Arizona?" Callie asked once more. "Are you okay? You kind of spaced out." Callie glides her hand over Arizona's arms. She jolts back into reality in her kitchen, staring at the woman she love. _Say it. Now. I love you. 3 words. Go!_

Looking around, her kitchen was a mess, Andi was there, her daughter was in the couch watching some cartoons, she needed to say it in a romantic setting, having a lettuce in her hair was not romantic. "What was that?" she asked her girlfriend.

"I was saying I need to go, I'll be back after a couple of hours." Callie grabs her bag, Arizona was about to give her a kiss when Callie cleared her throat and gestured her head towards their daughter.

They talked about coming clean with their parents, but with Sofia. They had no idea. They didn't want to hurt their kid, Sofia was too young to remember when they were together. Sofia grew up knowing two houses, two moms who didn't kiss or hug or do the couple-y stuff. Callie however introduced Penny to Sofia. But this was a bigger deal.

"And please tell Tan over there not to wash the vegetables with soap." Callie gestured her thumbs to the fellow who was now holding the dish washing soap and the bowl of lettuce.

Andi shrugs and placed the soap down. "She told me to wash it."

"Not with soap!" Callie exclaimed as she walked towards her daughter who was so engrossed with the cartoon she was watching. With that, her girlfriend was out of the door.

Andi sat at the counter and snacked on the bacon in front of her which Arizona swatted away. Andi said a muffled 'What?' and continued to eat while Arizona pulled the plate away from her.

"That is for the deviled egg later!" Arizona scolded Andi and continued to fix the ingredients in her kitchen.

"So, you never told me about that date, where my car looks like it was dipped in chocolate mud by the way." Andi said while stuffing her face with bagels. Arizona smirked in the memory of that night. "You fucking owe me this time Robbins. And that 'punishment' your girlfriend sent was horrible." Andi shuddered.

Arizona laughed out loud enough to get Sofia's attention and walked in the kitchen. "You loved having your Tia Aria around right?"

"Yes Mama!" Sofia yelled as she was carried by Arizona to sit on the counter stool. "We had loads of fun!" Sofia giggled and Arizona laughed at her fellow remembering what she and Callie saw when they went home the night of their date.

 _Arizona and Callie walked inside Arizona's house and saw what can be described as the workings of Hurricane Sofia with two casualties, one was sleeping on the couch with the Hurricane over her, one was lying on the floor with a Harley Quinn make up on._

 _Her toys was scattered on the floor, there was a pizza box on the coffee table, bottles of soda and popcorn wrapper on the floor. The pillows were in the foot of the stairs and a blanket was hung over the railing of the stairs._

 _Aria was lying on her back on the couch with Sofia cuddled on top of her face down. Aria's left hand was on Sofia's back and the other one was draped over the couch, on Andi's arms. Andi was lying on her back with her right arm over her eyes._

 _They smiled and let the trio sleep of a little while they change. Arizona took a short shower while Callie clean up a bit, when Arizona was done she walked over to Sofia and carried her daughter to her room while Callie took a shower. They decided to leave Aria and Andi alone in the living room. Knowing Aria, Callie said it would be better to leave her be, and Arizona stated that whenever Andi was dead tired, no one can wake her up._

"Tia said she made you a superhero!" Sofia exclaimed as Andi poured her milk in her cereal.

"No, no Sofia the destroyer." Andi teased and tickled Sofia. "Harley Quinn is considered as a supervillain. People think that she's a superhero due to the recent movie made a group of criminals to save the earth from destruction. Now it's an alternate universe, but we don't consider her a superhero. An alternate universe can be compared to a parallel universe. Multiverse is a theory in which identifies many universes in existence-" Andi trailed when Arizona cut her off.

"Stop turning my daughter into a nerd like you." Arizona muttered as she eats her bagels.

"Hey! I'm not a nerd." Andi argued.

"A comic geek then." Arizona answered.

"There's a difference between a nerd and a geek." Andi replied while Sofia just watched the both of them.

"Says the person who said she's not a nerd." Arizona picked her plate up and set in on the sink. "You are a dork."

"A dork is different too." Andi exclaimed as she walks towards Arizona.

"Is it professor? What's the difference?" A familiar voice calls out.

"Tia Aria!" Sofia jumped down and ran towards Aria and hugged her thighs, almost toppling both of them.

"Chica!" Aria drops to her knees and plastered multiple kisses on Sofia's face. "So professor, what's the difference?" Aria stood up and smirked at Andi. Arizona smirks at Andi and waited for her to answer. "qué es?"

Andi widens her eyes and looked at Arizona who just raised her eye brow at her fellow. "What?"

"le pregunté, qué es?" Aria replied. "Sofia, entendido?" Andi looked back at Sofia who was smiling widely.

"Si, tia." Sofia answered.

"Tongue-tied there professor?" Aria asked with a flirty tone. Arizona just smirks when Aria winks at Andi and waltz away with Sofia to the garden.

"That was-" Andi watches Aria sway her hips and glanced back at her. "She was speaking in Spanish right? That's hot right?" She looked back at Arizona who was sipping her coffee.

"Torres girls have that effect." Arizona smiled and continued to fix the ingredients in the kitchen.

"I'll go to the hospital now." Andi walks out and slammed the door. Arizona walked back to the garden where Sofia and Aria was. She watched for a while how Aria and Sofia bond and went back to cooking. When she was done cooking all that she can, she went out to wash Andi's car, her friend was right though. They did a lot of mess that night.

" _Considered." As soon as Callie said those words, the rain pours. Rain might be an understatement. It was almost like someone threw a bucket of cold water on to them. Both of them laughed and Callie was quick to grab Arizona's coat to wrap it on her and Arizona did the same to Callie's leather coat. They continued to make out until Callie pulled away to sneeze. Arizona just smiled and pulled Callie up. They got in the car soaking wet. But it didn't matter. They continued that make out session until Callie pulled away and turned around. Arizona was about to ask what was wrong when she heard Callie sneeze._

 _Arizona laughed and made Callie looked at her. Callie looked so embarrassed but Arizona kissed her nose and gave her a smile. "How about we go back to my place? I can warm you up." Callie nodded and kissed Arizona. With that they drove away. It was raining hard and mud was splashing all over the truck. Arizona parked the truck on her driveway and walked out of the car opening the door for Callie._

" _Come and fuck me?" Arizona smirks. "I mean, come and find me."_

 **Callie**

"Hey!" Callie tickled Arizona causing her to let go of the hose she was using to wash the excess mud in her friend's truck.

Arizona smacked Callie arm. "Calliope! I almost had a heart attack!"

Callie laughs and wraps her arms around Arizona from the back. "What were you thinking about?" She asks. Arizona bends down to grab the hose, subtly grinding on Callie who bit her lips with the interaction. "Arizona."

Arizona smirked but continued to grind her ass onto Callie. She turned her head to slightly to look at her girlfriend. "Yes Calliope?" Arizona titled her head and swiped her hair to rest on the other side of her shoulder showing off her neck that Callie cannot resist.

Hearing a groan from Callie, Arizona giggled and continued to wash down the mud from the car. Callie was so enticed with Arizona's neck, she couldn't resist kissing, biting and sucking it. Arizona closed her eyes and leaned back, allowing Callie to do whatever the hell she wants. Callie wraps her arms around her girlfriend and locked her in. She held the hose and splashed water over Arizona's face which caused Arizona to squeal and tried to run away from Callie.

"Stop! Calliope! I'm getting wet!" Arizona yelled and squealed trying to wiggle out from Callie's arms. "Please!"

Callie continued with her attack and splashed water. "Isn't that the aim? To get you wet?" Callie teased. Arizona maneuvered and grabbed the hose and pointed it to Callie while trying to run away from her girlfriend who used her arms to shield the water from hitting her face.

They were running around and chasing each other, squealing and giggling until they were both soaking wet and saw Aria standing by the door with an amused smirk and her arms crossed. "Well, well, well. If the two of you are finished getting each other wet, Sofia and I are starving." Aria teased and walked back inside.

After a fit of laughter, Callie gulps and trapped Arizona over the hood of the car. "We should go inside." She mumbled while nipping at Arizona's lips and neck.

Callie pressed her further, Arizona's wandering hands were everywhere. "You're bad." Callie growled. "Bad girls gets spanked." Callie smirked and pinched Arizona's ass. They turned away when they heard the front door closing. Callie pulled a pouting Arizona towards the house. "Come on, Aria will bother us every minute."

Once they both got inside, they quickly redressed and fed Aria and Sofia. They continued teasing each other while cooking the Christmas dinner. A little bit regretting why they invited everyone. They had a cancellation from Jackson, April and their daughter Harriet due to the insistence of Catherine Avery. _No one can say no to Catherine Avery._

Early in the afternoon, Daniel and Barbara arrived, followed closely by Carlos. All of them carrying gifts which they quickly stuck under the tree. Customary greetings were made. Aria and all the grandparents were playing with Sofia in the living room while Callie and Arizona set the big table up. They watched how their family just reconnected. _Its the perfect Christmas._

Arizona was thinking about the same thing. Both of them were standing side by side, Arizona was watching how Sofia manipulates her grandparents to join her 'tea time' and Aria weighing in with all the ruckus. Her hands were busy mixing whatever and smiling at their little family. Callie on the other hand, she glanced where Arizona was looking at then at her girlfriend. How can someone be that hot, cute and lovely at the same that. That smile, that smile can make anyone weak knees. Wondering why she ever kissed a crying lady inside that dirty bar bathroom. She was the resident who lived in the basement, she married an intern in Vegas, she was left in the parking lot. She was thinking so hard, staring and admiring Arizona.

"Why me?" Callie asked snapping Arizona out of her thoughts. Arizona looked back with a confused face. "Why me? You know George he said-"

Arizona stared at her for a while and let her internal battle but she couldn't resist asking. "O'Malley? Your ex-husband? I need more words Callie." Arizona wondered.

"He said, How could Izzie like him-" Callie started. "She's beautiful and hot and a supermodel. He was married to me then."

"What?" Arizona asked again. Callie was not making any sense.

"And Erica, she said I can't be that kind of lesbian and she left me in the parking lot." Callie stated again, unfazed by the confused reaction of her girlfriend. Arizona just had her jaw dropped in confusion. "Why me?"

"I don't understand Calliope. What do you mean why you?" Arizona rubs Callie's arms that made her turn to face her.

"Why did you kiss me? In that dirty bar bathroom. George he said that Stevens wouldn't go for him because she was beautiful, and you know, I went for him, well he settled for me. And Erica, she just left because I was being me. So why me?" Callie stared directly at Arizona who cleared her throat and glanced back to the living area.

"Because of that." Arizona pointed at Sofia who was now riding Carlos' back. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her towards the part of the kitchen that isn't visible to their family. Callie was leaning on the wall while Arizona faced her. "I would never have that without you." Arizona grabs Callie's face. "George? He's blind. I find you miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. And he didn't see that. And I thank him for that."

Callie was about to rant when Arizona stopped to kiss her. "Thank him for being blind because if he wasn't, he wouldn't let you go. Or you wouldn't. And Erica? Well, that's part of the story. You won't discover yourself if it wasn't for her. Everyone who passed in your life had an effect on who you are right now. And I thank whoever orchestrated that because I was lucky enough to meet you." Arizona smiled but was received by an unconvinced look.

"I kissed you because I heard stories, rumors about you. It was interesting. And when I saw you. I felt something, I felt that if you looked that beautiful crying, you must be more beautiful smiling or laughing." Arizona stated and made Callie laugh. "There! Right there! That laugh. I love that laugh."

"Sweet talker." Callie shook her head and kissed Arizona. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss. But the next thing they know, Callie's hands were being restrained by Arizona, while Arizona rapidly kiss her way down, her other hand squeezed Callie's ass which made Callie gasps out loud and she bit a little hard on the skin over Callie's shoulder which left a mark.

"EHEM." They slowly turned their heads and saw Alex, Meredith and Cristina raising a piece of paper with the numbers 9, 10 and 4 respectively.

"Yang, 4 really?" Callie said with a lot of annoyance. Arizona grimaced. She wasn't the most open person about their sex life.

Cristina shrugs as the 3 of them snacked on the food on the counter. "I've seen you two do worst. That's why I moved out. All the noise and yelling all the deity names. I mean Robbins must have endurance to keep you moaning and screaming all night. I had to buy noise cancelling head phones."

"Cristina!" Callie yelled as Arizona held her breath.

"I'm going to go now." Arizona walked towards the living room where Sofia and her parents are playing with Meredith's kids. Carlos was cuddling Ellis and Aria walked towards the kitchen.

"Robbins is really pissy when we talk about your sex life." Cristina laughed it off.

"What? The non-existent sex life?" Aria snickered in.

Alex and Meredith fake a gasps and held their hands over their mouths. "You two still haven't had sex?!" Cristina exclaimed and Callie placed her hand over Cristina's mouth and glanced back at the living room to check if anyone heard it and saw her dad staring at her. She was stunned until Cristina licked her palm.

"Ew! Cristina!" Callie wiggled her hands and wiped the slobbered hand on her pants. She momentarily glanced back at her father who was still staring at her and grabbed her friend's arms. "Listen, our parents don't know anything. Sofia does not too. So you will all keep your mouth shut about me and Arizona. Got it?"

Callie gave all of them the famous Torres glare and they all nodded except from Aria, which she expected. "So why aren't the two of you humping like bunnies?" Aria asked casually.

"Yeah Torres why? Got a problem with the tools?" Meredith teased along too.

"Hey I'm a Torres too!" Aria argued.

Callie looked around and forgot that she haven't introduced her sister yet. "Everyone, Aria. My sister. Aria, this is Meredith, Cristina and Alex."

"The hotter Torres sister." Aria extends her hands. Callie rolled her eyes. "Now care to indulge why the two of you aren't still having any?" Aria smirked and everyone leaned on the table, elbows touching the counter and their chins on their hands like kids waiting for a fairy tale story. With blinking eyes.

"OKAY!" Callie surrendered. Throwing her hands up and glanced back at the living room where Arizona was, seeing that the people there are preoccupied she proceeded.

"We just can't get the proper timing. We tried to wait, but we can't! We are hot. And sexy! But you!" Callie pointed at her sister. "And Tan vagina blocked us that night. And our last date." Callie sighed.

She thought that night was 'the' night. "Oh! Please do tell." Aria excitedly muttered.

"Shut it!" Callie glared at Aria. "We tried. First the rain, then the sneezing. Then when we finally got here. You and Tan messed the house up that we need clean it up. She got so tired that when I walked in her room she was asleep! Asleep!" Callie exclaimed. She glanced back at the living room again. "So the next few days, we tried to. Next issue was I was not prepared."

Callie sighed once more but confused the people in Arizona's kitchen. Meredith nudge Alex and Cristina looks at Callie and then Aria. There was a moment of silence. "Okay, I'll ask." Meredith raised her finger. "You weren't prepared? About losing your virginity again?" Everybody laughed and Aria didn't stop until Callie flicked her.

Callie hushed. "My surgical field was not ready! I was not wearing any sexy underwear!" she yelled/whispered. She gained another hearty laughter. She just rolled her eyes. "And now I always get my surgical field ready. Sexy and lacey, matching underwear. She's drinking a lot of coffee but its either there's a kid or a mother in danger or bones to be broken!" They were all laughing but Callie was not. "I need to have sex with my girlfriend!" Callie groaned.

 **Arizona**

Callie was talking to their friends and she on the other hand was entertaining her parents and the kids. Its great. Its awesome. Well, not all. Those side-eyes that Carlos always do, with Callie and her. Jo and Andi was rushed into an emergency surgery but will make it to dinner. After the short chit chats, the surgeons prepared the table to sit all them in. Table was set, food was arranged when the door opened with Jo and Andi taking their coats off.

Arizona walked over her dad who was playing with Bailey and whispered. While Jo was being introduced to everyone, Andi stood by the living room, observing everyone. Arizona walked over and introduced Andi to Carlos who just stared and shook her hand. Andi gulps as she met Carlos glare. Next was Barbara who quickly hugged the fellow and pinched both of her cheeks. Then Daniel.

"Colonel, this is Andi Tan, my fellow, roommate and bestfriend. Tan, Colonel Daniel Robbins." Arizona presented her dad with a smirk. Daniel looked at the fellow who was offering a hand which was ignored.

"Colonel Robbins." Andi muttered as she slowly tries gauge the man. Everybody else sat down and watch the 3 people still standing.

"When you greet a high ranking officer, you salute soldier." Daniel stated and Arizona stifled a laugh when her fellow had her eyes wide open and smacked her hand on her forehead in a rush to salute. Daniel walked over and fixed Andi's posture to mimic a proper salute. Then he faced her with a salute, he brought it down while "Put your hand down now soldier. Drop down and give me 20."

Andi brought her hands down and grabbed her wallet and handed over a 20 dollar bill. Daniel raised his brows and shook his head slowly. Arizona was at Daniel's back and gestured a push up. Her fellow rushed to hide the wallet and bill and slumped down on the floor. Daniel knelt to eye Andi as she does the push up with his signal.

After the last one, Daniel stood up and looked at Arizona with his hand open. Arizona laughed and handed a 50 dollar bill to her father. "Best 50 dollar ever spent." She laughs as she walks toward the top of the table.

Callie was on her right, Barbara on her left. Callie sat beside Jo, then Alex, then a high chair for Ellis, then Meredith then Bailey and Cristina.

Barbara was beside an empty chair for Andi, then Daniel, then Sofia and Zola and then Aria. Carlos sat on the opposite side of the table facing Arizona.

"That was on purpose?" Andi whispered to Barbara as everyone settle down. Barbara nodded and smiled at the fellow. Andi glared at Arizona and flicked green peas to Arizona who threw it back. They continued throwing pieces of food and Sofia and Zola followed.

"Kids, enough throwing food." Barbara stared at Sofia and Zola who quickly nodded. "And you two." She turned to Arizona and Andi still glaring at each other. Arizona was about to throw another piece when someone stepped on her foot, she turned and saw a very annoyed Callie. She dropped the food down. "Apologize." Barbara commanded Arizona and Andi. Arizona rolled her eyes but Callie pressed harder on her foot under the table again.

Sitting up straight, she muttered a silent apology when Barbara nudged Andi who did the same thing. Arizona went back to look at Callie with a 'happy now?' look. Callie shook her head with a smile and her girlfriend returned the smile herself. They were enjoying staring at each other when someone cleared their throat. Both of them glanced back and saw Carlos staring at them.

Arizona clapped her hands together and stood up. "Alright! Thank you for coming everyone. Enjoy your food and Merry Christmas!" With that the adults sipped their drinks and the kids followed with their juices and ate. Andi was being interrogated by the Robbins. Sofia and Zola engaged with Aria with ease, Carlos was talking to Cristina, Meredith. He even asked for Bailey to be moved next to him which was quickly granted. Alex and Jo coos at Ellis. Underneath the table, Arizona reached over Callie's thighs and caressed it.

She slowly leaned in and whispered. "This is our village." Callie smiled and nodded. Everything was going great. Everyone got along. Arizona was eating with a satisfied smile on her face which faded away when she felt something on her leg. She gulps and looked at Callie. Callie was tracing some invisible line on her leg, up to her. _Oh God._ Arizona grabs the edge of the table and bit her lips. Callie smirked and continued what she was doing. Arizona was burning up. The past few days was not the best, they were always interrupted by something. Its been so long, any kind of touch from Callie made her shiver. Callie continues to eat and smirk at Arizona while making small conversation with the rest of the group. Her foot still teasing Arizona's thighs which made her girlfriend frozen on the spot.

Barbara turned to her daughter whose eyes were focused on a plate and biting her lip. Barbara raised her hands over Arizona's forehead which made her daughter jolt in her place. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Her mother asked. She could just gulp and glared at Callie and smiled at her mother nodding she was okay. Barbara reluctantly released Arizona but the interaction was quickly interrupted by Carlos.

"I wonder when I can have a grandson." Carlos said while playing with Bailey and looked at Callie who chokes on her food and Arizona stared at Carlos doe-eyed.

"I want one too." Daniel stared at Arizona.

Callie and Arizona was in an impasse. They knew the Colonel knew about them, they were a little unsure of Carlos. Arizona glanced back to Callie to save her.

"You have another daughter. You can ask Aria, Dad." Callie stated smoothly while her hands underneath was comforting Arizona.

Carlos looked at Callie for a while then Arizona and switched to Aria who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Bug?" Daniel asked and Arizona rolled her eyes. "You're my only child. Will I have a chance to have another grandchild?" He asked almost pleadingly.

Arizona sighed. At least Callie had Aria to turn to. "Make another child with mom. Then I won't be an only child."

Daniel smirked. "Don't mind if I do." Arizona gasps and Daniel laughed as Barbara giggled.

"Oh my god. Ew." Arizona muttered.

"Arizona Robbins! We might be old, but your father and I have a healthy-" Barbara trailed when Arizona started to put her fingers in her ears and hum.

"Lalalala! I can't hear anything!" Arizona said and looked up. Gaining laughter from everyone else.

Everything went well. The guests were well fed. The adults got something to drink while the kids were playing. One by one, their guests left to enjoy their own Christmas Eve. Alex and Jo were the first ones to go. Then Meredith and Cristina with the kids left. Few minutes into Christmas Eve, everyone gathered in Arizona's living room. Once the clock hit 12, they got around to open their gifts.

Of course Sofia had the most gifts in the room. Arizona went first, couple watch and a couple t-shirt for her parents. Daniel shirt says 'If lost, return to Barbara' and Barbara's shirt says 'I'm Barbara". Everyone got a good laugh out of it. Next was Arizona's gift to Carlos, it was a silk necktie with constellations on it. Remembering the bonding time he did with Callie. Callie and Carlos looked at each other and smiled. Aria received a bunch of make-up tools from Arizona. Andi received a Sphero BB8 toy and practically suffocated Arizona from hugging her too much.

Callie was the next one, she already gave Callie her Christmas gift, the telescope because she knew a grand gift will be a hint to their parents. Instead, she wrapped up something acceptable to their 'current' situation. Callie opened a box and found a board game, not any other board game, Operation. Arizona knew that Callie was over the moon about this game. She instantly saw how Callie was so happy but quickly turned to a tight smile and muttered a 'thank you'.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Arizona pulled her phone up to see the message, it was Christmas, greetings during this time is not uncommon. She glanced at her phone but saw a message. Not a greeting.

 _Calliope Torres: Thank you! I wish I could kiss you right now. :(_

Arizona smiled and saw Callie staring at her. She mouthed 'Later' with a wink. With that, they continued the exchange gift. Barbara and Daniel was next, they gave Carlos a pair of cufflinks with a T engraved on it. Aria got a long black coat with a note, welcome to Seattle. Andi was given a cooking of idiots guide book since Arizona described her roommate as the hopeless kind in the kitchen. Callie got an ergonomic back rest for her desk chair in her office. Daniel bragged about the settings that they can use the rest with heated massage options. Arizona opened hers and squealed. It was a Disney collector's box. DVDs of her favorite movies including the new ones.

Carlos was up next, Barbara and Daniel got a matching silk robe. Andi was not introduced to Carlos beforehand, so he just whipped out his bag and handed an accommodation gift check for his hotel in Miami for 5 days. Andi didn't mind and thanked the man. Aria got a new laptop for her studies, apparently. Arizona got a self-stirring mug with a note inside the mug. She decided to look at it after. Callie got a set of sound equipment for her Thunderbird.

Andi offered to go next. Carlos received a leather wallet and a money clip. Both good quality and was highly approved by the man. Barbara got a sailor outfit which she quickly placed on top of her body and modeled it for everyone. Daniel got aviator glasses perfect for his marine uniform. She handed Aria a box which contains a retro looking camera, Aria gasps and noticed that it was something she was looking for a long time. A Polaroid OneStep SX-70. Films were also included. She remembered telling a story about it when they both babysit for Sofia. Andi advised Callie and Arizona that their gifts would make sense when they open it with Sofia.

Aria got up and shush everyone, Barbara got a signature scarf and Daniel got a signature necktie. Andi got a Bose headphones, noise cancelling technology. Aria smirked and winked at Callie and Arizona. Aria laughed along with Andi when the fellow got the innuendo. Carlos received a handmade Italian leather shoes with a matching belt. Aria handed the gift to Arizona opened hers but quickly shut the box. She was blushing when Aria handed the box for Callie which mimicked Arizona's actions. Both women now are blushing. The parents were so curious on to what the gifts were but was quickly dismissed by the two who both yelled 'Nothing!' at the same time.

Callie cleared her throat and handed Aria's gift to Arizona to secure it. Arizona silenced everyone and stared at Callie. Daniel and Barbara received matching his and hers topsider shoes, Andi got a helmet. Arizona and Aria stared at Callie and Andi laughing. They both explained that they kind of bonded over motor vehicles and Callie learned that the fellow rides a motorcycle too. In due diligence to her job as an orthopedic surgeon, Callie said she had to make sure that Andi have the proper protection. Aria opened her gift from Callie and looked at her sister with confusion. Callie gave Aria microwave with a cookbook for meals to be cooked in the microwave and dozens of coupon to take-out places. Apparently, her sister didn't share her passion to cook. Callie offered a small box to Carlos, it was a couple watch too. Somewhat similar to Arizona's gift to her parents. Lucia may not come around, but Callie still acknowledges that she has a mother. Carlos smiled sadly at Callie and hugged her daughter and whispered thank you. Arizona was up next.

Arizona was almost jumping up and down for Callie's gift, she opened it slowly and saw a retro gaming console. Not any retro gaming console. But the exact gaming console she and Tim played when they were young. She tore the rest of the wrapping off and excitedly checked the box out.

"Family Computer!" Arizona yelled as she raised the box.

"WOAH!" Andi joined her shortly as they tried to open the box and hooked it up. Callie cleared her throat and gestured her head towards Sofia who was beginning to get bored of the situation.

Aria was the first one to give her give to Sofia, as Sofia tore the wrapper off, Arizona sent a message to Callie.

 _Arizona Robbins: You are so going to get laid tonight. Thank you for this!_

As Callie reads through her phone. Sofia squealed. Aria got Sofia different outfits, name-brand, signature dresses. Complete with shoes. Daniel and Barbara was up next. It was a big box. Sofia tore it like a lion hungry to eat the gazelle.

"A bike!" Sofia screamed and hugged her grandparents. "Thank you Gramma! Grampa!" Sofia opened the box and had Daniel put the pieces together. While Daniel was setting the bike up, being helped by Andi, Carlos gave Sofia a small box. It was picture of a grand piano, Sofia looks confused when Carlos motioned her to turn it over.

 _The real one is in Mommy's house. Merry Christmas Princesa. –Abuelo_

Sofia's eyes grew and hugged Carlos. Arizona leaned in and whispered at Callie with gritted teeth. "Your father just gave our daughter a grand piano!" Arizona hissed. "How can our gift be more awesome than that!"

Callie forced a smile to her father. _A grand piano!_ It was too much. But it was Carlos Torres. Andi snapped them out of their thoughts and handed the 3 of them boxes. They were Nerf guns, Callie and Arizona's was basic while Sofia's was a big ass gun with a lot of chamber for its bullets.

"We could have a Nerf war Dr. Andi!" Sofia jumped up and down, sitting on the fellow's lap. Andi fixed the gun and pointed it to Arizona and let Sofia pulled the trigger. Callie retaliated for Arizona and hit the fellow's face.

"Hey! I want in!" Aria pouted. Andi smirked and walked up the stairs with 2 Nerf guns and handed the other one to Aria.

"Sofia the destroyer will be on my team, the three of you losers can shack up together." Andi carried Sofia on her tummy with the toddler laughed wickedly as they ran and hid on the kitchen counter. Firing those soft bullets.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres!" Arizona called out as they hid on the couch from all the assault. "If you want to open Mommy's and Mama's gift, you will surrender."

 _Silence._

The attack from the kitchen seized. Sofia walked out of the counter with her hands on the back of her head and the fellow followed.

Arizona and Callie had their winning smile. "Can I open my gift now?" Sofia used her puppy eyes and was quickly granted. 10 boxes were in front of her, she was asked to open the small ones. All 4 had identical laces of some kind. Sofia furrowed her brows and looked at her parents who were smiling mischievously. She opened the next smaller box and sparkles were in her eyes.

"Wii!" Sofia squealed as she hugs Callie and Arizona with a lot of kisses on their faces. Sofia opened the rest of the smaller boxes with similar remotes, she attached the lace to the 4 remote. She opened the next one, it was the console itself. Feeling giddy about the console, Andi helped Sofia hook it up. Sofia opened the last one with various games. "Thank you! Thank you Mommy! Mama! Can't we always have Christmas together?" Sofia excitedly asked.

Callie and Arizona froze. Arizona faked a smile and hugged her daughter tightly. "Go play your game Bug!" She lightly tapped Sofia's butt and stood up. Arizona walked to the kitchen and Callie quickly noticed and followed her. Sofia already convinced Carlos, Daniel and Barbara to play 'Just Dance' in her new console. Aria and Andi sat in the couch closely and watch the rest of the group danced like chickens.

Arizona grabbed a bottle of water and gulps on it. Callie just stands by and waited Arizona to say something. "I want to tell them." Callie gave a confused face. "I know the Colonel knows, Mom will be thrilled, your dad keeps staring. And Sofia. She's our daughter, she's the most important thing in our life. She needs to know. That yes, she can have Christmas like this everytime because we are always going to be together. Right?" Arizona asked worriedly. When Callie didn't answer immediately, Arizona gulped again and asked in a more worried tone. "Right?"

Callie chuckles and Arizona rolled her eyes with matching crossed arms. "Of course Arizona. We are not dating just because we find each other hot, well, we do but we both want the same thing. To be together for a long time. We'll tell them. Do you want to do it tonight?" Callie asked. She was unsure of the idea, she didn't know how Carlos or Sofia would react. At least they know Barbara would be over the moon.

"How about tomorrow? Your dad and Aria leaves tomorrow night. My parents' flight is on the day after tomorrow." Arizona trailed. "They were going to stay as long as Sofia was here but since you aren't going anywhere." Arizona raised her brows questioningly. She waited until Callie reacts to the last remark.

"Yes. Not going anywhere. Me and Sofia belongs here." Callie winks. "With you."

Arizona blushed. " As I was saying. We could tell them during dinner tomorrow before Carlos and Aria leaves. If Sofia have any questions, we'll manage."

Callie nodded and they walked back where Carlos and Daniel seems to be dancing to a One Direction song. Everybody was laughing as the two grown, scary man was ass-whooped by a 6 year old. The song ended and both her Grampa and Abuelo were panting so Sofia chose a Beyonce song. She turned to Aria and Andi who was still chatting in the couch.

Sofia raised one remote which Andi quickly dismissed. "I look like a featherless chicken having a seizure." The rest of the group laughed out loud. Arizona, Callie and Aria were game to play. Of course they were all competitive. Nudging and dancing next to each other gaining that gold star. Aria won and announced her win to everyone. Callie and Arizona just rolled her eyes. They both slumped down on the couch.

Callie looked at her watch. It was late, even if it was Christmas. Kids need their sleep. "Sofia, time for bed. Its late. Say good night to Abuelo, Grandma, Grandpa and your Tia Aria." Callie stated as she cleans up some of the mess they made.

"But I still want to play Mommy!" Sofia pouted. She stomped her feet and looked down.

"Its late Sofia. They need to rest too." Callie said calmly. Arizona gathered the rest of the wrappers and disposed it. Aria and Andi obliged to help while the set of grandparents fixed the gifts up.

"I don't want to sleep!" Sofia answered quite loudly and caught Arizona's attention. Sofia was pouty-girl but never the disrespectful one. On the other hand, Callie is more prone to this Sofia, their move was really hard on their daughter. Often resulted into a small tantrum.

"Sofia." Arizona reprimanded her daughter. She was a good cop but answering Callie in such tone was enough. Sofia frowned at her mother. She always thought Arizona didn't mind having her miles away.

Callie had experience on Sofia's tantrums. She got on her knees, raised Sofia's chin so they would be into an eye level. "Are you being a bad girl?"

Sofia jolted and shook her head. Arizona smiled and let Callie handle Sofia. She just watched behind her girlfriend. "No Mommy." Sofia hugged Callie. "Please don't spank me!" Sofia cried.

"What? Why would you think that I would spank you?" Callie asked her daughter as she pulled Sofia away and looked at her daughter intently.

"Because you told Mama that bad girls get spanked and you pinched her butt! She said ow!" Sofia scowled.

 _Silence._

Aria and Andi burst out laughing. Daniel and Carlos glared at Arizona and Callie. Barbara grabbed Sofia and put her hands over her little ears.

"ARIZONA ROBBINS!"

"CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES!"

Their fathers called out. They both stood up straight. Being scolded like they were teenagers again.

"Yes Colonel Sir!" Arizona subconsciously puts her hand in her back, the man who scolded her for years of pranking, being caught with different girls in their backyard and her wrestling matched with her brother.

"Did you two act inappropriately in front of our precious granddaughter?" Carlos asked the two of them but Callie muttered something.

"I was your precious daughter." Arizona nudged Callie's side when she heard her answer Carlos.

"What was that Calliope?" Carlos asked.

"I believe Carlos asked a question soldier." Daniel snapped Arizona's dreams of running away from this conversation.

"Are you two dating again?" Barbara squealed. "Isn't great Daniel?" Arizona's mother hugged Arizona and Callie tightly which the both reciprocated. "When? How? I need to know!"

"Barbara, not now." Daniel rolled her eyes. Arizona had that smirk that she could get away if she indulges her mother about the story she wanted to hear.

"Well, it was when-" Arizona was cut off by Carlos clearing his throat. Barbara hugged Sofia happily and was asked by Daniel to bring Sofia to her room. Barbara was so over the moon happy that she nodded smilingly at her daughter and walked away.

"Do any of you plan to tell us how our 6 year old heard that phrase during your act of lasciviousness? Did she see something indecent?" Carlos asked one more. He was quite relaxed and it confused Callie.

"Wait, are you okay with this? Why aren't you shocked or even questioning it?" Callie asked.

Arizona steps back and felt strong hands firming her in her place. Daniel shook his head and mouthed 'Not over'.

"You are my daughter Calliope. I know you. I knew when you had that boyfriend over and you tossed his shoes outside of your room. The poor boy had to fish it out of the pool. And the time when you got home just before the sunrise and you made it seem that you just woke up during breakfast. Or the time when Arizona was nowhere to be found in your table while you were sitting almost uncomfortably during the conference you attended in my hotel, where I was a staying." Carlos smugly answered Callie's question.

"You knew about that?" Callie exclaimed and blushed as she looks at Arizona who was blushing too. Daniel just widens his eyes. He knew that Arizona was adventurous but not hide-under-the-table-and-please-your-wife-during-a-conference-adventurous.

Carlos shook his head. "You have the same smile you have when the two of you are together. I was just waiting for you to tell me. I also knew that your sister knew." Carlos winked.

"So you let me be blackmailed?" Callie replied shocked. Carlos shrugs.

"Don't change the topic Calliope. Did you really expose Sofia to your-" Carlos rambled. He waved his hands around.

Callie dropped her head. Not knowing what to say, she turned to Arizona. "Soldier?" Daniel asked as he noticed Arizona and Callie looking at each other. "Does either of you wants to explain what happened?"

"No." "Nope." Simultaneous answer from Arizona and Callie.

"I'm going to count to 3." Daniel threaten.

Arizona pulled Callie in front of her and pushed her towards their fathers. "Callie can explain!"

Callie looked back. "Really?" Arizona smirked.

Callie stutters but before she say anything Daniel focused on Arizona. "60 seconds. Plank."

Andi and Aria laughed out loud when Arizona dropped down and planked while Daniel stared at his watch. Without looking up, he pointed at the fellow. "You, drop down and give me 20."

The fellow drops her jaw. "What did I do?" She asked as she do her push up beside Arizona.

"You laughed." Daniel muttered.

Andi pointed at Aria. "She laughed too!" Callie and Aria just watch the two pediatric surgeons on the top if their field doing their punishment.

"Let Carlos deal with her daughters." Daniel nodded to Carlos who stared at Aria and Callie. "You are now family. Arizona told us about your family. And you are welcome to ours." Daniel stated as Arizona stood up with Andi.

"Thank you Sir." Andi received the man with respect.

"No problem soldier. As long as you two don't date twins. I got an earful from those girls' parents." Daniel replied.

"Now, Calliope. Aria will be moving here at the start of her classes. I will not allow her to live anywhere but in your place. Have fun bonding girls." Carlos smirked. He knew that her daughters were close. But the two of them can't really live together.

"Daddy!" "Dad!"

After a gruesome exchanges with Carlos explaining the circumstance, he still remained to his original plan. Aria will be living in Callie's house. Its was late and Arizona offered that they sleepover at her house. Daniel and Barbara occupied the guest room. Carlos was insistent that he will cuddle Sofia until he had to go, so he was staying with Sofia. And since the secret was out, Callie and Arizona will share Arizona's bedroom. Aria was the only one to place. She offered to sleep in the couch but Andi offered her room and the fellow will take the couch. Aria winks at Andi and swayed towards the fellow's room.

Arizona was in the bathroom and Callie was already in the bed in her nightgown. Not too sexy, not too slob. "You and Tim dated twins?" Callie called out. She can hear the blower being used.

"Ah? Yeah." Arizona simply answered.

"And?" Callie prodded more.

"Ended badly. For them." Arizona shrugs.

"What happened?" Callie asked once more. Arizona was still in the bathroom but she could hear Arizona fixing her stuff in the bathroom.

"Timothy and I chose wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"I actually liked was the one with Timothy. And my brother liked the one I was with. So, we kind of suggested we switch."

"You actually told the twins that you wanted to switch?"

"Yes." Arizona trailed. "They slapped us. Both of us. One from each twin."

"How did it end badly for them? From my point of view the two of you was slapped."

 _Silence._

Seconds went by with out a reply. "Arizona?"

Arizona cleared her throat. "Apparently, rich people have cameras on their balconies. When the twins were heartbroken and told their mother, they saw us on tape, scaling the house."

Callie giggled but before she could ask again, Arizona walks in in nothing but a big red ribbon, expertly maneuvered to cover her breasts and surgical field. "Now, are we going to talk about my childhood mishaps or are you going to unwrap your gift?" Arizona smirks as she walked over to Callie.

Callie looks like a predator ready to ransack her prey. And she did. Wrapping her arms around Arizona. She slammed Arizona on the bed, ripping the so-called ribbon. Callie wanted to take it slow but her body is denying her this. In a matter of seconds, Arizona was butt naked. Callie was too. Arizona didn't have the time to have a remark on what just happened and moaned as Callie licked her chest up to her chin and mauling her lips. Callie pulled up and looked at Arizona. "You have to be quiet. Our parents are down the hall, so as our daughter."

They were lying face to face when Arizona nodded. "Just kiss me!" Arizona grabs Callie's neck and never wavered. _Oxygen? What the hell is that?_ Tangling their legs together, Arizona clutches anything within her reach, thighs, back, boobs. _Oh god. Callie's boobs are heaven made!_ Almost simultaneously, they reached each other's' surgical field. They felt magical, never leaving each other's lips, Arizona grips Callie's sides as her girlfriend entered her. Callie on the other hand squeezed Arizona's ass. _She loved that ass!_

Arizona continues to tease Callie. Playing around Callie's entrance but never pushing through. Callie was profusely fucking Arizona with her fingers, yes, fingers because she just added another one. She could feel Arizona moan on her lips. In a few seconds Arizona shuddered as the hairs in her body rose. Never stopping, Arizona picked her pace up and as she felt Callie slap her ass, she slides in. In time to feel Callie coming around her fingers.

Arizona tries to catch her breath and rests her head over Callie's chest. Callie's heart was beating too fast, Arizona kissed her a few times to make sure Callie was okay. Ensuring that her girlfriend was. A lot of catching up had to be done. Arizona pushed Callie to lie on her back. Her girlfriend still breathing heavily. Arizona leaned in to her ears. "Ready for the next round?"

Callie smirked and nodded. "How many rounds are there?" Arizona giggled.

"As much as you can handle Dr. Torres." _And Callie just died._ Arizona said it in a sultry tone and earned a growl from Callie. She bit her lips and tried to pull Arizona up to kiss her. Arizona shook her index finger with her head. She pulled her night stand open and popped a mint in her mouth, Arizona slowly slides down, licking every skin she comes in contact with. Kissing Callie's navel, she licked that certain skin between the thigh and wonderful organ she calls a masterpiece. Arizona wiggled her tongue and blew air on it. Callie arched her back from the sensation.

"Ah-" Callie sputtered as she grabs Arizona's hair. "Ari-Arizona, turn-oh god."

Arizona giggled which made her lips vibrate on Callie. "Turn what Calliope?"

Callie inhaled and grabbed Arizona's face. "Turn around. So I can have my gift." Callie snarled. Arizona raised a brow as a challenge but followed Callie's request. She turned around giving Callie the best view in the world. Callie dipped her tongue in. _Also the best flavor._ They both ensue the task on hand. Arizona was using all her tongue skills and holding Callie's thighs still from quivering. Callie on the other hand plays with her fingers which would make the best sound out of Arizona. After mere minutes of stroking and sucking, Callie reached her limit and suck on Arizona's clit to muffle her sounds making Arizona come with her.

Panting, Arizona turns over and lay on her back. "Homerun!" Callie pumps her hand in the air. "Ready for another round Dr. Robbins?" She asked Arizona as she mounts Arizona's body.


	27. Chapter 27

_To the HumanRainbow, I love you too darling! :)_

 _Thank you for your everlasting support guys!_

 **Chapter 27**

 **Callie**

"I came 5 times last night." Callie giggled. Meredith and Cristina turned their heads towards Callie.

"That is just excessive. Is Robbins really that good?" Cristina asked. Meredith just smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Reaaaally gooood." Callie closed her eyes for effect. "I mean, the way she uses that hand, that body, that tongue." She shudders at the memory of Arizona under the sheets on New Years' Eve.

The elevator doors dings and opened. The 3 women looked at Arizona who was focused on her tablet and licking her lips. "That tongue?" Cristina pointed at Arizona who looked up to Callie blushing and Meredith giggling.

Arizona looked at them confused and entered the elevator. "Good morning?" Before the door close, Miranda steps in.

"Can Mer and I borrow Rollergirl so we can at least have one each?" Cristina nudges Callie and whispered loudly, making Miranda and Arizona to look at them.

"Borrowing my Chief of Pediatrics and Maternal Medicine for what?" Miranda asked. Arizona just looked back at Miranda and then Cristina and Meredith.

"For 5 rounds in heaven." Cristina muttered and Meredith almost spits her coffee out laughing out loud.

Callie pulls Arizona towards her, with her girlfriend's back on her, she places her chin over Arizona's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I don't share."

"What are we talking about here?" Arizona finally replied.

"Torres was just giving us the recap on your sexual prowess last night." Cristina states blankly which made Arizona glare at Callie and placed both of her hand in her face as Cristina and Meredith laugh it off.

When the elevator doors opened Arizona untangles herself from Callie. "I'm going to go now."

"But this isn't your floor." Callie pouted as Arizona walks out.

"I rather use the stairs." And with that Arizona was gone.

"Close your vajayjays in my hospital." Miranda mumbled.

"Its OUR hospital. We are board members, remember?" Callie sarcastically replied.

"I do. But I am the Chief! Keep your pants on!" _Ding!_ Elevator doors opened and everyone got off.

"She didn't say anything about skirts or dress right? Its an easier access for Arizona." Callie smirks.

Cristina and Meredith laughed it off as the 3 of them walks out the elevator.

 _After Christmas, after their parents found out about them dating again, everything was great. Sex was great. Finally! Even in their tired state that night, Arizona and Callie managed 3 rounds before passing out. They woke up a little late, subconsciously knowing that the grandparents will manage Sofia. Early that morning, Callie was hoping for another round before meeting everyone downstairs but Aria's heavy knocking and mock moans was too much. Rest of the morning went well, Barbara and Aria cooked breakfast. Carlos and Daniel talked to their daughters about what they think about the situation and some few advices that the two took in consideration._

 _Later that day, Aria and Carlos flew back to Miami for New Year. Lucia Torres was still indifferent, no conversation is needed for that. Callie just had to let go of the idea that her mother can come around. Aria will flight back before the school starts._

 _Arizona's parents flew out a couple of days after to join New Year with the Colonel's Marine friends. Original plan was to stay with Arizona and Sofia but since Sofia is staying back at Seattle, they can visit anytime. Andi accompanied the Robbins to the airport since she had the same flight to visit her grandparents. Which means, Callie, Arizona and Sofia celebrating New Year by themselves._

 _Alone as a family, they both decided that it was the best time to talk to Sofia about their relationship. But as a surgeon, they can't always follow through with their plans, it was almost midnight then, Arizona and Sofia was busy firing up fireworks while Callie prepared their food when a large trauma called them in. All hands on deck. With this situation they both sighed. Sofia was disappointed but when her mother's told her that Zola and Bailey will be there, she happily agreed._

 _In the commotion of the trauma, the board members agreed to a small celebration in the cafeteria with all the kids in the daycare brought by their parents. The kids were running around blowing their horns and applauding the fireworks display made possible by the Avery foundation. The kids were exhausted and cots were provided for them due to the certain condition._

 _Callie and Arizona let Sofia sleep it off in the daycare with Meredith's kids until their last consult. Arizona dropped by and carried a sleeping Sofia towards the lobby where Callie was waiting to drive them back to her place. Tucking Sofia I, Arizona and Callie prepared for bed. Since they started the whole sleeping over thing, they alternate where to sleep. If Sofia was in Arizona's, they will sleep in Arizona's house, if it was Callie's night, they'll stay in Callie's. They sneak in or out before Sofia notices, they haven't talked to their daughter about them yet._

 _Callie was beyond tired then, lots of broken bones. Arizona on the other hand had one mother and helped Alex with the other kids. Callie plopped down the bed on her stomach and groaned._

" _Happy New Year Calliope." Callie opened her eyes and saw Arizona standing by her door frame with two champagne glasses in her hand, offering the other one to her girlfriend._

" _Happy New Year." Callie sat up and reached in to take Arizona's offer. "How are you this perky? Aren't you tired?" Callie sipped her drink and watched her girlfriend finished hers._

 _Arizona grabbed her glass and placed in on the night stand. She straddled Callie and took her top off. Arizona leaned in for a short kiss leaving Callie wanting more. She moved her lips towards Callie's ear. "Because I want to start this New Year this way, with you." She husked as Callie arched her back while Arizona glides her fingers in Callie's side._

" _Are you tired for this?"_

" _Oh my god."_

" _Mm. I asked you a question, Calliope."_

" _Arizona."_

" _What?"_

" _Fuck! Please!"_

" _No biting, I'll be doing that in a few seconds."_

" _AH! Arizona. Jesus- Fuck!"_

" _I don't think Jesus will like that."_

" _Don't you fucking stop. Don't – OH!"_

"Happy New Year?" Callie snaps out of her thoughts and saw Owen across the gurney fixing up a stupid college student for placing fireworks in his butt. He thought it was funny. By the way he was screaming, not so funny anymore. Callie looked at Owen confused by his tone and the other half was she was busy daydreaming about Arizona's tongue on her.

"What?" Callie asked as she snaps back the dislocated shoulder of a woman who fell from her roof due to intoxication.

"I asked if you had a happy new year? You seem different." Owen smiled and turned back to treat the burns on the man's butt. He looked up and smiled. "Happy."

Callie shot the smile back. "I am. Remember that time when we were talking about if we used up our happy?" Owen nodded. "Arizona, she's-" Callie sighed with a genuine smile. "I didn't used up my happy. She was it. She's my happiness."

"I'm happy for you Torres." Owen looked down once more. "With Cristina being here and Amelia, I just-"

Callie looks at him intently. Being conflicted, Callie knew about this. She saw Owen and Cristina together, she also saw how Owen tried to get over Cristina. And Amelia, Amelia is great. She was a real person, in Arizona's words, she was kind of awesome too. She cleared her throat until Owen looks at her.

"You know when I was with Penny, it felt right, comfortable. It was easy." Callie fixed the last part of the splint and removed her gloves that she fiddles with and walked over to Owen. "But with Arizona." Callie smiled again. She can't help it. Every time Arizona is mentioned, even by her. She smiles. "I feel everything, its like fireworks. She's- I can't even explain what it is. That's how amazing I feel with Arizona."

Owen smiled sadly and Callie offered a hand over his shoulder. "Find the fireworks." With that Callie left him alone.

With the whole advising thing, she missed Arizona. Ever since she moved back, she always misses Arizona. She always wants to be around her girlfriend, coping with the missing time she wasted without those fireworks in her body. Strutting towards Peds and Maternal Medicine, she stopped at the nurse's station to ask is Arizona was around. She was told that her girlfriend was in her office finishing her charts.

Walking over to her girlfriend's office hearing that beautiful laugh she was always addicted to. She knocked lightly and opened the door, just in time to see Arizona throwing her head back. "Hey." Callie walked over and kissed Arizona's head and was received by Arizona's beaming smile.

"Hi! Look! Tan's grandparents got us something!" Arizona raised a box with an envelope with a fancy writing. _Arizona & Callie. _Arizona handed the note inside the envelope to Callie so she can read it. _Us. Callie liked the idea of the two of them being addressed as Us._

 _Arizona and Callie,_

 _Merry Christmas to the both of you. She doesn't make friends easy, so we would like to warm you up with a gift._

 _Our granddaughter is a slob. You guys might need these._

 _Looking forward to meeting the people she told us as her "Weirdo family."_

 _Alana & Liam_

Callie looked up and saw an automatic robot vacuum cleaner. Arizona was still laughing. "It was Pops idea. He always wants to make fun of me. Alex and Jo have a gift too. It was a small keg. It was fucking heavy!" Andi groaned. "The note said, 'Our granddaughter told us you two enjoy alcoholic drinks. Take this. PS: it also funny to watch her carry it around.' Ugh. I called him when Alex opened his gift. He and Wilson were laughing like a crazy person like you."

Arizona kept laughing. "Thank you grandparents from us." Callie smiled once more. _Us._ There it is again. It was a nice feeling. Everybody knew that Arizona and Callie was together. They were a couple. _Us. We. They._ Callie loved it.

"And can you take Sofia home? I have surgery in 2 hours and I think Callie will be out a little after I do." Arizona looked up from the tablet to check with Callie if it was right, and if it was okay for her friend to babysit Sofia before they talk to her tonight. _Just like before, Arizona already knew Callie's schedule._

"No problem. I love that little destroyer." Andi laughed and picked her coat that was draping over the armrest of Arizona's office couch. "You have to buy food though!"

Callie smiled at Arizona. "We will bring some over."

 **Arizona**

 _We. Callie said we. Us. Feels right._ Arizona and Callie kept their gazed locked ad smiled. They both knew why.

"Okay, if this is going to be the two of you being sappy and romantic, I'm out of here. I'll take the destroyer home." Andi shrugged and left the office.

Arizona and Callie giggled on the comment and followed the fellow to the daycare to say goodbye to their daughter. After numerous clingy kisses to their daughter, they were on their way. Callie had two knee replacements and Arizona will be busy attending to a twin to twin transfusion. That's the reason why she was scrubbing longer than she normally does, reviewing and preparing her mind to the surgery.

"Dr. Robbins!" A voice snapped Arizona out of her thought. She turned and saw the new resident, director or whatever who was always flirty with her.

Arizona went back to her scrubbing but answered. "What can I do for you Dr. Minnick?" Minnick leaned on the sink in a flirty stance or Arizona just assumed because she was invading her personal space.

"Well you can go out on a drink for me. But I was actually going to ask you that Dr. Warren do this procedure as part of my module." Minnick walked over the other side and started scrubbing too.

Snapping out her normal calm self, Arizona stopped the water flow and turned to face Minnick. "This is a complicated surgery, you have your methods. But you are not practicing on two tiny humans and their tiny human maker. So no, Dr. Warren will not be doing this procedure." She turned the water on again and finished scrubbing. Arizona rolled her eyes and left Minnick in the room and started her surgery.

Invested on her surgery, careful and precise, she glanced up to a wonderful sound. Totally matched with her name. Arizona shot her magical smile, even under the mask, her eyes gave it away.

"Are you about done gorgeous?" Callie smiled as she speaks into the intercom.

"I'm just closing up. I'll meet you in your office in a few minutes?" Arizona looked up and saw Callie nod.

"I'll be waiting." Callie winks and walks out. Arizona finished her surgery in a few minutes, scrubbed out. Making her way towards her office to gather her things and meet up with her girlfriend when she heard a commotion in the ER.

"How can any resident or intern learn if they would just watch?" A raised voiced echoed in the ER. Callie stood in front of the trauma door with her arms raised.

"That's why they are classified as a student! This is a double amputation, the process needs to be precise. I won't let any intern do this, let alone let a resident supervise." Callie yelled as a terrified intern and resident was in Minnick's back. The trauma door opens and Alex came out.

"Is this a Peds case?" Arizona steps in the conversation. Wanting Callie to calm down. Minnick's face softens as she saw Arizona and when Callie notices it, well, she was more than angry.

"Yes. And I was just explaining to Dr. Torres that this can be a good example to our intern to perform a surgery. And it would be a good opportunity for the resident to learn how to teach too. This isn't a complicated surgery. Like the one you did earlier with the tiny humans." Minnick replied with a smile.

Callie shot a look to Arizona when Alex handed a chart to Arizona and scanned it through. "Dr. Minnick, with all due respect. This is a pediatric case. We cannot have interns or even resident handle this. You're planning to let a resident teach without even having been certified. Jurisdiction of this case will fall in my department." Arizona stated while she flips the chart.

"Dr. Karev, Dr. Torres, I will concur on your decision." She looked at Alex who shrugs and Callie who was already annoyed with so many things.

"This is a kid, so I want the best. Torres is the best." Alex answered.

"I am a certified orthopedic surgeon. I can supervise both of them." Minnick stands her ground and Callie raised her eyebrows. Arizona was about to answer when Miranda walks in.

"What's happening here? And why are you arguing when lives can be saved." Miranda scolded and Minnick filled her in. "Dr. Minnick is the training director. If she thinks that this method has to be done, let her."

Callie was about to snap when Arizona squeezed her triceps. "I understand that Chief, but I am the Chief of Pediatrics. This is a pediatric case, Dr. Karev already gave me his decision and we are consulting with the Chief of Orthopedics if she'll agree to Dr. Karev or Dr. Minnick." Arizona turns her face to Callie who took a deep breath.

"I acknowledge Dr. Minnick's resistant and for trying this method which is stupid by the way." Alex chuckled and Arizona prevented to laugh while the surgeon in question rolled her eyes and Miranda shot a look at her friends. "But even if amputations aren't a complicated procedure, it should be done with precision. If this kid needs to learn how to walk with a prosthetic. I can even review if she can be part of my artificial limbs project." Callie looked at Arizona and Alex.

Arizona's leg or lack of was an issue before. All of them knew the repercussions of a hack job done on an amputation. Good thing that Alex was a hell of a surgeon with Arizona's leg.

With that, Minnick walked away followed by Miranda after she shot a look to Arizona and Callie. Arizona was smiling about their success when Callie cleared her throat and raised her eye brows at Arizona. _Torres glare. What the hell did she do?_

"What?" Arizona asked but still wondering what she did.

"Tiny humans?" Callie mimicked the annoying voice of the woman. "Is she still flirting with you?"

"Still? Ha! She never stopped." Alex chimed in while he was so busy fiddling with the chart. She glared at Alex.

 _Avoid the Torres glare. Avoid the Torres glare. Oh shoot._

Callie opened her mouth and shut it close again while she shook her head. Callie rolled her eyes and walked towards the trauma room.

"Would I still see you tonight?" Arizona used her cute voice and pouted when Callie turned to face her. Her girlfriend glared at her for a moment but softens and kissed Arizona's cheeks with made her giggle.

"Good thing you're cute." Arizona nodded and watched Callie go in the trauma room.

"Dude, stop being a girl for a minute and sign these." Alex handed another file to Arizona. "I'm letting Tan take over the cleft kid, the Bates moved their date and it coincides with the Hughs."

"Sure, she can handle this. Avery will be with her, so not an issue." Arizona signs and handed it over to Alex. "And Karev." Alex turned to face Arizona who flicked his ears. "Don't keep my girlfriend here too long."

Arizona laughed and made her way to the parking lot. Drove off to her house as she notices lights and loud music playing. Arizona opened her door and saw her daughter being lifted up in the air and spun around by her fellow. Sofia was wearing a purple dress, with a brown large belt she was assuming was owned by Andi and her hair was tied up so high. Andi on the over hand was wearing a red band on her forehead, a brown tank top and brown skirt which made Arizona laugh.

Hearing her mother laugh, Sofia squealed and ran towards her mother for a hug, almost stumbling Arizona over. "Hi Princess Meg." Arizona kissed Sofia's head but the little girl furrowed.

"Meg isn't a princess Mama. She marries Hercules and-" Sofia pointed at the TV where the movie Hercules from the Disney collection her mother had. The little girl thought for a moment and looked at Andi.

"Hercules became a god remember. So Meg is?" Andi replied shortly waiting for an answer.

"Goddess! I'm a goddess Mama." Sofia beamed with a pose and Arizona tussles her daughter's hair. _Just like her mother._ "Dr. A promised me she'll be my Hercules. She said she'll protect me from monsters!" Sofia jumped over the sofa then to the lounge chair and waited for Andi to offer her arms to catch the little girl.

"I'm her favorite even though she has other little kids in the hospital because I'm Sofia the destroyer but I'm still cute." Sofia giggled as she dances around when a song came from the movie.

Andi carried Sofia to sit in the couch. The little girl was so busy singing along and bouncing up and down. Arizona hanged her bag and coat over the rack and followed her fellow who walked towards the kitchen. "It was a wrong move to feed her ice cream. She got so hyper and dressed up like this." The fellow sighed as Arizona handed her a bottle of water. Arizona just laughed it off.

They arranged the take-out food Arizona brought. It took a lot of persuasion to pause the movie Sofia was watching but they managed to feed the kid and let her finish the movie. Once Sofia sat down the couch again, exhaustion came to her. Andi claimed to tuck the little girl while Arizona handles the dishes. It was not really a contest. The fellow was really helpless in the kitchen. Once she got back, Arizona was sipping a glass of wine waiting for Callie so they engage in mindless chit-chat.

"Alex told me he bumped the cleft kid to you. Is Avery ready for it? Usually a craniofacial surgeon must be present but if the parent-" Arizona trailed when Andi cut her off.

"Avery and I will just be assisting. I consulted with HR. They are flying in a craniofacial surgeon. By the looks of that picture, she might as well be named as Boobs-well." Andi laughed and didn't notice the horror on Arizona's face. "You should have seen the picture HR gave me. Well, the profile. This woman is hot!"

Andi noticed Arizona's face went pale. "Robbins?" The fellow asked. Arizona was basically trembling. _Craniofacial surgeon._

"W-what's the name?" Arizona stuttered. "What's her name?"

"Laura? Lori. It starts with L. I think? I don't really care. It was something with a well in the end. Hence, Boobswell. Double innuendo. Get it? Boobs? Swell? Swelling boobs. Boobs that's swelling." Andi laughed but was worried about Arizona's reaction. "Didn't really notice. Her boobs were all I was thinking of." Andi answered jokingly and befuddle by Arizona's reaction.

"You always don't care! You have no care in the world!" Snapping at her friend and in a moment of panic, Arizona reached for her tablet and checked the surgery information. She gulped when she saw it. She hitched a breath and heard the door opening. Arizona turned her body from the stool and saw Callie enter her house. Callie walks over and saw how pale Arizona is.

"What's wrong?" Callie swipes Arizona's hair and tucked in in her ear. Arizona handed her tablet over to her girlfriend. Confused, Callie still reached over and read it.

 _Surgery: Craniofacial Cleft_

 _Department: Pediatrics and Plastics_

 _Pediatric Surgeon – Dr. Andi Tan_

 _Plastic Surgeon – Dr. Jackson Avery_

 _Craniofacial Surgeon (Lead Surgeon/Consult) – Dr. Lauren Boswell._


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you for all the loving guys! I didn't expect that at all. *GROUP HUG!*_

 _Arizonaqueen, the story loves you too!_

 _Hey beck! Thank you so much! Hope you continuously love it!_

 _Delay, delay, delay everywhere. Real life got in the way guys._

 **Chapter 28**

 **Callie**

 _Lauren Boswell. Lauren Fucking Boswell. The woman who seduce her wife. Remember to breathe. Breathe._

Callie stood there frozen. Unknowingly staring at those letters. _Freaking ghost of girlfriends past. No, not girlfriend, slut._ Arizona was just staring at her with a terrified look. She glanced back at the details. _2 weeks._ She'll be here in 2 weeks. Callie knew, they talked about her in therapy, they talked about it during the 'talk' when she came back. They cleared it. She understood. She forgave Arizona for this. But she can never forget it. Never.

Why is this happening? Everything was going great. Everything was in the right track. They were going to tell Sofia tonight that they were together. She can't deal with right now.

"I'm tired. I need to get some sleep." Callie handed the tablet back to Arizona and grabbed her bag that she left in the table. She was about to open the door when her hand was grasped by Arizona. Callie was trying everything not to let those tears fall. They even made a joke about that person, with their friends. She was supposed to be okay.

"I just need one night." With that Arizona nodded and Callie left.

Shortly, she found herself in her driveway with her phone ringing and buzzing. She sighed and answered it when she saw who was calling.

"Hermana! How's Seattle? Missing my lovely face already? I'm flying back in a few days." Aria excitedly stated while Callie squishes her phone between her shoulder and ear, she locks her car and walked towards the door.

Sighing when she enters her house, it may be the first time since she went home to Seattle that she felt like this. Ever since their first sleepover, Callie and Arizona manage to sleep together almost every time. Only time they would sleep alone is when the other one is stuck in the hospital. Even when they are both in the hospital, they would sleep together in an on-call room.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked and Callie couldn't answer. Tears were just dropping down her cheeks. _This was over, they got through this. Why is this happening again?_

"I'll set an earlier flight." Aria heard Callie sniffing and sighing over the phone.

"Aria you don't have to-" Callie started to ramble but Aria cut her off.

"I missed half of your life, Callie. I'm not going to miss more. Sit tight and I'll see you in a couple of hours." She reassured Callie and her sister could just nod. They couldn't see each other, but the Torres sister always knew each other.

Callie drops her phone on the counter and poured herself some wine. _Fucking long day._ Noticing that a glass wouldn't be enough, she grabbed the bottle and head off to her bedroom, she filled the tub and relaxed. Suds and candles accompany her. Keep reminding herself of how they started over again. _Lauren was no one._ She doesn't mean anything to Arizona, to me, or to our relationship. Shaking all the negative feelings she was feeling, she let herself drift off.

 _THUD!_

Upon hearing a loud thud downstairs she jolts awake. In a moment of bliss, she forgot how she ended up in her bed. She grabs her robe and wrapped it around her body to check what the noise was, she glanced at her clock then head down. She opened the porch lights and peeked through a small window by the door.

Sighing as she opens it. "Aria, its 6 in the morning." Callie said while rubbing her eyes and yawning. Aria rolled her eyes and placed her cheeks beside Callie's and repeated it to the other side.

"It is. I was on a private flight. I brought all my things with me so I can move in!" Callie groans as she opens the door and let her sister in. Aria struts her way into the house with a small luggage she rolled in and admires the design while Callie ties her robe and let the coffee machine run. "So, what's the problem?"

Aria settles in the kitchen and grabbed one of the cups Callie placed on the counter. With a playful wiggle of her eye brows and a side smirk, Callie blew air out of her mouth and sat down beside Aria.

"Where are your things? I cleared out the guest room upstairs for you." Callie tried to change the topic, wanting it to fade away.

She stood up and grabbed the pot and poured herself and her sister coffee. Reaching for the sugar and creamer she heard Aria answer. "It'll be delivered in-" Aria glanced at her wrist watch. "An hour or so. So what's the problem? Trouble in paradise already? Have you been such a bad girl that your girlfriend spanked you so hard that Sofia heard you scream?"

Callie looked at her in horror and slapped her arms. "No!" They both giggled at the memory of a scared Sofia. Not wanting to be a bad girl because she was worried her mothers would spank her. As the laughter dies down, Callie cleared her throat. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Aria looks at her and raised her eye brows. "Callie."

"The woman Arizona cheated with is coming back to the hospital." Sighing at her admission, Callie hid her face in her hands with her elbows propped in the counter. "Ah! I cannot even imagine her back in our lives again!" Callie stood up and threw her hands up. "Everything is great. Now the boat we are standing in, is what? Sinking? Shaking?" Callie paced in her kitchen and Aria followed her movements with a confused look. "I can kill her. I break bones for a living. I can break her hyoid. I'll break it!"

Aria widens her eyes and Callie continues her rant in Spanish, luckily she could understand it. Callie started cooking breakfast, Aria just nods and hands her the ingredients for the food. Rants contain how this 'slut' seduced her wife. Knowingly slept with someone who's married. It was repeated over and over again, she knew Arizona was married.

"Ella sabia!" Callie glanced at a furious look on her face and a spatula in hand that she waves around like a sword. "Esa puta!"

"Por qué están preocupados?" Aria asked as Callie places their food on the counter.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Callie replied as she groans her frustration out.

"Si, but the two of you are different people now. The last time I was here, you were so proud that the two of you are starting over, I understand that it was a complication before. Do you really think she can be seduced by that _puta_ again?" Aria shook her head when she referred to the woman Callie was talking about.

Callie thought about it for a minute. _Aria's right. Okay, she never thought she would say that, but she is._ "No, she wouldn't do that. Not again."

Aria smirks and continued. "Make sure that she won't."

 **Arizona**

Arizona was still in shock about the recent situation. She hasn't talked to Callie, Arizona knew Callie's shift would be starting late this day, but she hasn't heard anything, message or a phone call. Can't blame her girlfriend/ex-wife. She cheated on her. Justifying if it's better to leave her alone for the mean time. But she can't help it, she already misses Callie.

Sitting on the desk in the nurse's finishing some charts that were overdue in her account. Thinking at the top of head, listing the things she needs to do.

 _Things to do:_

 _Talk to Miranda, the board and HR about the whole consulting with Boswell. Already researched about other potential replacement, but going to hand it to the woman, she was good at what she do. She needs a compelling agreement not to want this woman in their hospital._

Looking up, Arizona widens her eyes and gulps. She literally drops her jaw in awe. _Erase everything, Things to do: Calliope Torres._

Wearing a black dress that show off her curves, that breasts, those legs, and _oh my fucking god, that ass!_

"What was that?" Callie looked at her and laughs. _Yeah, if that body does not kill her right now, that laugh would._

Arizona tries to open her mouth to say something but Callie walking over to her with that certain sway in her hips made her tongue tied. "Ah, mm?"

"That's not actually a word." Callie maintained her playful smirk. Arizona tilts her head and mentally prepares herself. _With that dress on, she could do a lot of things. Very accessible._ Callie could very much hear a subtle growl from Arizona.

Callie turned around to face the intern she was talking to while her hands were busy writing on a chart, she was throwing side glances at Arizona who seemed to be frozen in her place. Lusting over her girlfriend's body, she distinctively licked her lips when Callie looked at her which resulted Callie to smile then went back to work. She bit her lips and placed her chart on the desk and started to walk towards Callie when a body shielded her view from that curvaceous body. Making her looked up annoyed, ready to mull the person who distracted her from her trance, she saw a person that added to her annoyance.

"Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Minnick." Arizona glanced back at Callie who raised her eye brow. Minnick on the other hand had this smirk on her face. She was talking about an appendectomy scheduled later this afternoon that Alex was performing. Arizona was more focused on Callie who was still talking to the intern.

"Dr. Robbins?" Minnick followed Arizona's gaze and dropped her pen and charts when she saw Callie. The clatter of the things she drops caught everyone's attention, and then they all turn to Callie who was just baffled by what happened.

"Excuse me Dr. Minnick, I have a consult with my pen droppingly-hot girlfriend." Arizona waved her hand in front of Minnick and walked towards Callie, she grabbed the charts from Callie's hands and left it to the intern. "Handle this as Dr. Torres instructed." She turned to Callie. "Will you come with me Dr. Torres?"

Callie could only nod when she was dragged out of the hall way and she could only follow and shot a confusing looking with the intern. "Arizona, where are we going?" Callie asked as they paced in the hallway, Arizona opening doors and closing it and moving to the next. "Arizona!"

"Sit." Arizona pointed at the cot in the on-call room. Callie was bewildered but followed the request. Arizona locked the door and paced in front of her girlfriend. Pondering things she wants, no, needed to say. But looking at Callie distracted her from her thoughts.

Arizona stopped and hid her hands in her pockets, staring at Callie, Callie's legs, _oh dear god, that boobs._ "We need to talk about the upcoming situation and I'm freaking distracted by your boobs!" Arizona stated exasperated and raised her hand to point at Callie's boobs.

Callie pursued out her lips and looked at her girlfriend who was either having a stroke or hyperventilating while drooling over her. "Okay? First, my boobs apologize for distracting you. They can repay you later." Callie giggled and Arizona rolled her eyes at her. "Second, what situation?"

 _Breathe. Oxygen. Here we go._ "The whole Boswell situation." Arizona leaned on the wall and dropped her head. Suddenly finding the floor interesting, wiggling her foot as she chews on her lower lip. _After everything else, she still feels guilty about cheating on Callie._

Hearing her girlfriend stand up for an old rusty frame of the double deck beds, Arizona shot her head up. _She's smiling? Why is she smiling? It's not funny!_ Callie pulled her hands out of her pockets and gave each knuckle a small kiss. She placed one of Arizona's hand over her chest, palms wide open, over her beating heart, the other hand was place over Arizona's chest, also over her heart.

"It's not a situation Arizona. That thing was in the past. We are starting over again, I made mistakes in our marriage too. We don't need to drag it down now." Callie looked in to Arizona's unconvinced eyes and continued. "She's here for one surgery. That's it. And she's leaving. And if you ever sleep with that woman or any other woman, or man, I'm going to kick your ass." she gave Arizona a grand smile and wiggled her brows. Remembering the time Arizona threatens her when she got pregnant with Sofia.

"I trust you. And you trust me right?" Getting a nod, Callie leans in and gave Arizona a searing kiss. Not just a kiss, a kiss that will make you weak on your knees, being pressed by a hot-hot body on her, that's the only thing making Arizona stand up legs like Jell-O, she grabs on Callie's hips for stability but her girlfriend pulls away. Her heart beating faster than it ever did, Arizona blankly stared at Callie.

Callie licked her lips as Arizona mentally undress her, smirking at the realization that her girlfriend was putty in her hands she walks towards the door with a lot of sexy swaying making Arizona drool more. She opened the door and flipped her luscious hair to look back at Arizona who was still stunned in her place. "And if you ever look or even peek at that woman, you will never get to see what's underneath this dress." With that, Callie winks and steps out.

Smoothing out her lab coat, Arizona walks out of the room and found herself walking aimlessly in the hallways. Sexually frustrated, confused about how Callie reacted. She could swear that Callie can strangle Boswell. Ignoring the footsteps and the voice approaching her, she just pulled out her phone to make herself distracted.

"Robbins! Come on! Are you really going to ignore me?" Andi placed her hand over Arizona's shoulder which she quickly shrugged off. Andi walked faster than Arizona and blocks her way, she tried to dodge the fellow but Andi was persistent. "I didn't know. Okay? I know you told me about her, but I didn't know her name, or I forgot. I don't really remember."

Being annoyed with the fellow's sheepish look, all of her frustrations came out. Everything was going great until Andi decided to bring the woman was the reason her marriage fell apart. "You don't really remember? It's because you only care about yourself and not anyone else!"

Andi stopped her tracks. Last night Arizona went up to her room after Callie left, and in the morning she purposely avoided her friend. _Boswell was nothing but bad news._ Jaws clenched, her fellow stared her down. "It was not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants." Arizona just froze and watches her friend walk away.

She was right, it was her own damn fault. The cheating was her mistake, no use blaming anyone else. She needs to prove that she won't do it again. Not to Callie, because no one can ever compare to Callie. _She was it._ She wanted to show Callie how much she means to her.

 **Callie**

Huffing and puffing, Callie sat down on the bar stool slowly grunting and groaning, feeling those body ache. Gesturing for a drink which she quickly shot down her throat, she turned her head to look at her friends with an amused looked on their faces. "What?" she shot up.

Cristina glanced over her watch and turned back to Callie. "That was along consult." Meredith almost coughs up her drink when she laughed. Callie groans and requested for another drink.

"It's a good thing you can still walk. And I'm even proud of Robbins for having one leg and happily skipping around the hospital." Cristina continues. Meredith continues to laugh.

 _News travel fast in Grey-Sloan, Callie being back together with Arizona spread faster than wild fire, and it was obvious too. They always have this 'consult' to an unknown patient. Disappearing in on-call rooms, the head of orthopedics office and the head of pediatric and maternal medicine office are always locked with the blinds down. Few times Arizona had to wear turtle necks to work due to her girlfriend's inability to resist to bite her when things get heated. Callie one time didn't roll her lab coat up to her arms because Arizona tied her up and she was feeling too much pleasure and tried to get the knots off which resulted to bruises in her wrists._

 _Its Cristina's last day in Seattle, they agreed to get an early shift to send her off. Meredith and Cristina were already changed when they saw Callie walking in the lounge. "I'll just change." Callie stated pointing at her locker. Her friends were busy fixing their things and Callie was just changing in the lounge not bothering to go inside the bathroom. She took her scrub top off, pulled on the knot tied in her scrub pants and slides it off, bending her body over to take the pants off her legs and feet. Three of them turned when someone cleared her throat._

 _Callie was still bent over removing her pants, but she can already know who it was even if her vision was upside down. Blonde, blue eyes, staring at her ass that was wrapped up in hot pink underwear. She decided to tease her girlfriend, Callie made a show of taking her pants off, standing up ever slowly with her ass out. Smirking at Arizona, her girlfriend walks towards her and ran her fingers over Callie's shoulder and swiped the hair covering it, she traced back down along the bra straps down to outline her spine. Callie's hair decided to stand up as Arizona slowly glides her hands to….._

" _We still exist over here!" Cristina snaps the two out of their revere. Arizona gulps and blushes while Callie rolled her eyes._

" _I uhm- I need a consult Dr. Torres. See me in my office?" Arizona winks and Callie nods. Watching her girlfriend walk away, Callie hurriedly put on a shirt and her jeans, she turned to her friends and waved her hands off._

" _Give me a few minutes!"_

"So your idea for a few minutes is an hour and a half?" Meredith asked as they move to a booth. Noticing Callie's walk, she grasp her friend's arm and looked at her body. "Why are you wincing?"

With pure concern in her eyes, Meredith accompanies Callie into the seat while Cristina was left in the bar talking to Owen.

"I-uh. Ari-" Callie sighed as a sign of relief when she sat down. "Arizona's fucking me into oblivion!" Snorts of laughter came out of Meredith. Callie rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "It's not funny anymore! Chaffing is a real problem. I've been using petroleum jelly all the time!" Callie grunted again while shifting in her sit.

"Then why don't you tell her to slow it down a bit?" Meredith asked in a serious way.

Callie rolled her eyes like the answer was an obvious one. "Because it's amazing! Its mind blowing. I just don't like the soreness in my body from doing all those act. Sex injuries are a thing. She's irresistible." Drinking again, she plops the glass down.

"Torres! What did you do to Robbins?" Alex sat down beside Meredith and nudges her to scoot more, snacking on the nuts in the booth, he looks at Callie who was confused about what he was talking about.

"What happened?" Immediate panic hits her, after doing the deed, not once, not twice, Callie was worried about Arizona's state, and maybe her girlfriend had some sort of fatigue. Forgetting her sex injuries, she tried to stand up only to be pushed down by Cristina.

"Where are you going? After ditching us to hump Robbins for hours, you are not leaving." Cristina placed two bottles of tequila.

"Oh that's why, Robbins is already perky but now she's like a drug addict walking down the halls, skipping and humming." Alex muttered as he opened the first bottle and served everyone a shot. "Only time she scowls is whenever Tan is around."

Callie sighed. After the announcement that Boswell was coming in, doing a surgery with the fellow and Jackson, Arizona and Andi seemed to avoid each other like a plague. Her girlfriend doesn't seem to have a problem with Jackson, but with Andi. Past few days was busy with her and Arizona doing themselves, but Callie always asked why she was not hanging around with Andi anymore but Arizona always avoided the question. Even the people in the hospital seem to notice the cold attitude the duo was giving each other. Before Callie came back, they were inseparable.

"Still?" Callie asked.

Alex nodded. "Tan left earlier when Robbins got page for a consult." Callie pursued her lips out. "Is she still living there?" Knowing that the fellow rents a room in Arizona's house. Callie just shrugs.

Whenever she sees the fellow, it's either at the hospital where Andi just smiles at her or at her house when Aria and the fellow are hanging out. Whenever they are in Arizona's house, Andi was nowhere to be found. Sofia has been asking where her 'Hercules' was but just shrugs it off. But Callie knew that her girlfriend was missing her friend though. The bedroom Andi was using was unlocked and slightly opened, she noticed that her stuff was still there, game consoles, the helmet she gave as a Christmas gift. She asked Aria as well if the fellow was telling her about them. Apparently they are both stubborn. A trait they both share.

"Maybe it will be over tomorrow? The surgery is tomorrow right?" Meredith inquired as a person remaining to be partial about the whole thing.

"Why can't she come earlier? I mean a duel between Bitchwell and Badass Torres will be interesting. I wonder who will get a take down?" Cristina teased.

"500 on Torres!" Alex slapped his hand down the table.

"No. No more bets!" Callie pointed at Alex and turned to Cristina. "And there will be no take downs. She's here for one surgery, and then she's leaving."

"Are you sure she's not going to go after Robbins?" Cristina asked once more.

"If she does, you'll know. Because I'm going to need a good cardio surgeon to fix the injuries I'm going to inflict on her." Callie proudly stated.

Cristina stood up and takes a bow. "Cardio-Goddess at your service!" Everyone laughs off and continued to drink.

 _Just a few more hours. First bump in the road to their new relationship, she and Arizona could go through that. Just one day._


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm in love with you guys!_

 _I'm so sorry for the delay. Lots and lots of things happened. Nevertheless, I'm baaaack!_

 **Chapter 29**

 **Arizona**

Struggling to slip her keys, Arizona stared and giggled at her tipsy girlfriend and held her hips to stabilize her. Cristina was very persuasive and they drunk a little too much tequila with the reasoning that 'the brilliant cardio-god will be miss so take advantage'. She had her schedule to match Callie's for that night, but a pediatric case came in last minute and Alex was already out, she could ask her fellow because after their altercation, she just dismissed her friend. She still has this guilt and she passed in on to Andi. But they would be in this situation if Andi just consulted her. _Ugh. Yeah, she missed her friend. But that does not mean that she will be the first one to cave right?_

Callie struts inside her house pulling Arizona into a heated kiss but stopped when they heard laughter in the kitchen. She stopped her tracks when they saw Aria and Andi in the counter with various food and plates scattered and a lot of mess in the sink, stove and anywhere else that can manage to hold out a piece of kitchenware. The duo didn't seem to notice them.

"This is not edible!" Andi snickered as Aria scrunches her face and chewed the food she placed inside her mouth.

"It is! Unlike your cooked what? Pork charcoal?!" Aria raised a plate of what it seems like a plate of bite size charcoal.

"Hey! If you picked out the black or charred ones, it's edible! Unlike this mac and cheese, its crunchy! The macaroni is not cooked!" The fellow popped another spoonful of mac and cheese and overly chewed that Aria can hear the cracking sound of the uncooked pasta.

"This taste like burnt rubber!" Aria rolled her eyes.

"And when did you ever taste burnt rubber?" Andi squints her eyes and loose her focus when she noticed Callie and Arizona standing there, watching them. She cleared her throat and stood up. "I need to get going." Aria noticed the stiffness of the fellow and turned her head and saw her sister and Arizona watching them.

This seemed to snap Callie into reality and grabbed Arizona's hand. "What did- did you do to my kitchen?" She slurred as she drags her girlfriend into the kitchen and pushed her to sit down on the chair by the counter facing Aria and Andi. Arizona was about to resist it when Callie glared at her. "Sit."

"Are you drunk?" Aria laughed when Callie gestured her thumbs and index finger to say a little. She pulled the fellow's arm and made her sit down.

"Cal-" Arizona started but was quickly cut-off.

"No. You are going to sit here. Because we agreed to sleepover here tonight, and we are going to taste these-" Callie gestured to the uncooked mac and cheese and the charcoaled pork. "Whatever these are, and watch Tan and Aria clean up my kitchen they destroyed."

"But-"

"Or I'm with-holding sex until the end of the month." Callie raised an eyebrow as Arizona sighed.

Andi tried to stand up too. "I'm just going to go." Callie quickly blocked the fellow's path and pointed her finger at the mess they made.

"Not until my kitchen is spotless. Got it?" With that the fellow mumbled something about 'its Aria's fault' and started cleaning out the pieces of plates scattered. "Now let's have a taste of this-" Callie points at the uncooked mac and cheese and pork charcoal. "Whatever this is."

Once Callie chewed the mac and cheese she reached of the paper towels and spit it out. "Oh my god Aria! What is this? Did you even turned the stove on? It's not even halfway cooked!" Callie teased her sister who responded by flipping her off. Andi and Aria continued to clean the kitchen up. Arizona scrunched up her nose when Callie pulled small charred pork. Preventing the tears from falling, Callie just swallowed the meat whole and Arizona couldn't help but to giggle.

Alcohol and bad food really does not mix. Callie stood up and slammed her palms on the table. "You two." She pointed at her sister and her fellow. "Stay away from the kitchen." Then she barfs, a little. She placed her hands over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom. Seeing her girlfriend in distress, Arizona got up but Aria placed a hand on her shoulders and went after Callie.

This was her excuse not to be in the room with her fellow. But Aria was always trying to be back there for Callie, and she understands. If it was her, she'll always make time for her sibling. She went down and sat in the stool. Andi was across her. She was looking anywhere else.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" Andi asked as she got up, without getting a response, she picked her phone up. "Just tell Aria that I left."

She sighed. Stubborn. One word that can best describe her. Apologies aren't her thing. It never was. Even way back when Tim and she will have an argument, her brother would always come after her. Saying he can never resist Arizona. It was a stupid fight, because she did something stupid, because that stupid thing is coming back tomorrow and she hates it. She hates how she's made Callie suffer, Sofia, her parents. Mad at her for losing control, for being tempted. With a puff of air, Arizona glides her hand into her hair. She just has to go through tomorrow.

 **Callie**

Puking almost everything she had to eat today, Callie leaned on the tiled wall in her bathroom with her sister holding her hair up. Feeling sheepish, she looked at Aria. "Do you think they talked?"

Aria sat beside her and pulled Callie's hair into a bun. "If your girl talks, mine will."

Choking on her imaginary food or maybe something was left over in her throat, she looked at Aria in disbelief. "WHAT?!" Callie tried to stand up but end up sitting or kneeling in front of Aria, holding her shoulders and letting the flies go in her wide open mouth. "You and Tan?"

"What?" Aria asked misunderstanding what Callie's reaction.

"You said if your girl talks, MINE will." Callie exaggerated the word.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Aria stood up and pushed the subject aside. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." Callie was going to try to talk to Aria more about this Tan thing but knowing her sister's approach, she decided to let her come when she's ready.

"Want to see the two stubborn kids make up?" Aria wiggled her eyebrows as she drags Callie back in the kitchen, peeking and seeing Arizona alone, fidgeting with her phone. They stepped in and looked around. "Where's Tan?"

"She left." Arizona answered plainly.

Callie squinted her eyes and looks at Arizona. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Raised her hands up. Callie sighed. _When is this stupid fight going to end?_

"Come on. Let's sleep." Callie offered her hand to Arizona. She kissed Aria's cheek and bid her goodnight as she pulled Arizona in her bedroom. They already have a routine ever since they got back together. They have a certain or unwritten schedule where to sleep. Mostly where Sofia is. Tonight Sofia was with Aria because of Cristina's send off. Also decided that they will talk to Sofia after the Boswell surgery, both wanting a clear mind before talking to the most important person in their lives.

Both changed for bed, they talked about their day, under the covers, Arizona plays with Callie's fingers while Callie use her foot to touch Arizona's leg. Arizona is lying on her back while Callie is on her side facing her girlfriend. They both like this for their own reason, one, Callie could smell Arizona. She would bury her face on her girlfriend's shoulder, neck, and even Arizona's armpits which she found weird. Arizona talked to her about it but Callie just shrugs because she just loving sniffing and smelling Arizona everywhere. It was always a bonus that Arizona has this smooth skin. EVERYWHERE. Arizona on the other hand likes playing with Callie's hair, staring at her perfectly shaped eye brows that sometimes scare her when she's mad. She loves caressing Callie's face. Watching her scrunch her face up when she's talking about a patient who didn't bother cleaning his whole leg due to a cast.

After a moment of silence, Callie cleared her throat. "I have some rules."

Arizona was looking at Callie's hair but shifted when she heard Callie. "Rules?"

Callie flashed this smile. It was not any other smile. It was something that she does, Arizona knew it. It was something. It was the evil smile. "Yes. Rules. If you don't follow the rules, I'm withholding sex." This made Arizona gulped.

"What rules?" Arizona smiled back. The scared smile.

"Granted that I already forgave you with the whole Bitchwell thing, I still have issues with it. It makes me mad. I don't like that woman. I don't like thinking about you and her. I hate that she-" Callie started to ramble. Yes, they talked. They were finally honest with each other. But the alcohol was making her extremely honest.

"Cal-"

"No, let me finish. I hate that incident happened. So, I have rules while she's here." Callie gave her a look if she understands and her girlfriend nodded. "I told you the first rule. I don't want you near her. I know it's petty but I just don't. Okay?"

"It's not petty, I mean if you feel that way, you are my girlfriend. Your feelings come first. She does not mean anything to me." Arizona replied.

"Thank you." Callie kissed her. She didn't mean to prolong the kiss but those lips was just teasing her so Arizona pulled her closer and deepen the kiss until Callie pushed her off and wiggled her index finger. "Stop distracting me with your lips."

With a smirk, Arizona attacked Callie's neck making her moan and tugging on those blond strands. Sensing Callie's reaction, Arizona slips her hand over the back of Callie's thigh and pulled her closer. Making her way up and squeezing that ass she loves so much.

She thought she got Callie distracted but a short force making her head throw back, she saw Callie biting her lips. Before Callie could say anything, she pulled on the thighs she was holding and made Callie straddle her. Arizona sat up while Callie tilted her head and swiped her hair to one side knowing how her girlfriend goes crazy with that move. But before she can reach up to kiss Callie, she was pushed back down to lie down.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Callie wiggled her index finger. "Bad."

"I am bad." Arizona said with a smirk and tried to sit up again but Callie pushed her back.

"Second rule, you are to call me honey at all times. Or any other terms of endearment. I will answer to sweetheart or babe or baby if you prefer." _There it is!_ Arizona wide eye looked at Callie who winked at her.

She stared at her girlfriend. She stared looking at Callie like she was crazy. She does not do pet names. Never did. "I want people to know that you are mine and I am yours." Callie showed that evil smile again. Arizona knew Callie was just teasing. She knew it was just to torture her a little. _But honey? Really?!_

"People know that we are together! I can wear an 'I heart Calliope Torres' instead!" Arizona started to argue. Immediately regrets her words. She looked at Callie terrified.

"We can wear a couple shirts." Callie smiled once more. Arizona looks like a perky kid but she was not the cheesy romantic, gooey romantic that wears couple shirts! Callie giggles at the face reaction of Arizona. The face describes a horrified human being.

"I agree with the pet name rules." Arizona sighed. They were going to be in the hospital. She could be professional. _Dr. Torres will be fine._ "Any more rules? Or can we get back to distracting you?"

"Last rule- ah" Callie moans as Arizona sat up and kissed her neck. She placed her hands between Arizona's face. "We tell each other what we feel. No more sweeping things under the carpet."

Arizona nodded and kissed Callie. Her hands wandered down the covers making Callie gasps. "Now tell me, what are you feeling?" she moves her fingers more making Callie moan harder, throwing her head back.

"Oh fuck. Don't stop."

"Is that one of the rules?"

"God! Yes!"

"What are you feeling Calliope?"

"Please!"

"What. Are. You. Feeling."

"I-Ah-I feel-God. Good! I'm going to-"

 **Arizona**

She woke up with a smile on her face. Callie and she were okay. Yes, today may not be that great because her nightmare is back but Callie reassured her ALL night that they were okay. She just has to follow the rules. And by god, she will. It was simple. Stay away from Boswell, be honest with their feelings, to her book, the hardest part is the one with the pet names. She does not really know why, she just doesn't like it.

Walking up in her ward, her pediatric ward, Arizona was greeted by her staff with a smile. It was a happy place again. After her being in a dark place after the plane crash, the cheating, the divorce, the custody battle, people seemed to avoid greeting her. Now it's different. She was happy, content.

To follow the rules, she devised an intern to follow Boswell around to know where she is and avoid that place. For the pet names, she decided that to professionally address her girlfriend, she needs to be in the professional setting, using another intern to shadow her the whole day. She knew the OR Boswell, Tan and Avery were in so all her scheduled surgery was far away from them.

Getting all giddy when she saw a familiar brunette, the same hair she was pulling on last night, talking to Owen. Snapping her fingers at the intern to follow, she skipped towards her girlfriend and tapped on the shoulders.

"Dr. Torres, are you ready for lunch?" Arizona smiled. But Callie just looked at her and went back to talking to a confused Owen. "Hey?" She tapped on Callie's shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hunt, Dr. Robbins." Callie faced her. "I'm sure you remembered our discussion last night."

Callie smirks while Owen and the intern just looks confused.

"Dr. To-" Arizona pouted her lips.

"Nope." Callie just gave her a hard glare.

"Cal-" Arizona is now giving her a pleading look.

"No." Callie just stared at her.

Arizona stomped her foot like a kid and groans. She looked at Callie and mouthed 'really?' while Callie nodded. She sighed. "Hon-ugh. Honey, are you ready for lunch?" Arizona whispered.

"What was that?" Callie smirked.

"UGH!" Arizona plopped her hands on her face and sighed loudly. "Can we go eat now?" Callie gave her a stern look while Arizona rolled her eyes. "Honey."

Callie giggled. "Of course, sweetheart. Let's go." Owen and the intern were left behind bewildered what just happened.

While walking Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and swayed it too obviously for people to see that they are in fact holding hands. Callie just laughs at the rolling eyes that Arizona is giving her. They arrived at the cafeteria with Meredith, Alex and Amelia sitting in the table when they joined in.

"Didn't know you two were so cheesy." Amelia spoke while chewing her sad excuse for a pasta.

Arizona looked at their intertwined hands resting on the table. While eating, then she looked back at Callie with that annoying smile. She was not against holding hands, she loves touching Callie. And for a woman who handles power tools, Callie's soft and gentle hands are unbelievable. She knows that Callie is just teasing her, her reactions? Callie loves it. And she secretly loves it too when they tease each other.

"Hey! I get a day where my girlfriend calls me all kinds of pet names. Isn't that right baby?" Callie wiggled her brows at Arizona who couldn't help but smile, then frown and acted all annoyed.

"Yes dear." This made everyone laugh out loud. Alex even made a snide comment that Robbins is too perky, now she's cheesy too.

The day went well, the 'surgery' was simultaneous with her 32 week preemie so in her book, the problem, Boswell is gone. Arizona was charting in the nurse's station in her pediatric ward, whistling to a random song when someone called out to her.

"Arizona."

She raised her head in the direction of the person with a smile but was quickly wiped away when she saw who it was. She looked down to her chart and immediately regrets that she didn't remember that this woman has this attitude of staying overnight to observe her patients.

"Are you really just going to ignore me?" Lauren steps closer to Arizona while she steps sideward away from the woman. "You're not even going to look at me?"

 _Nope. Not going to look. Breaking the rules. No._ She shook her head and steps further.

"No."

"Arizona."

"Nope."

Still not looking at the woman, she rushed updating her charts, scrawling her notes she walks away but Lauren was relentless. She followed Arizona walking around writing notes in her chart.

"Are you really going to run away from me?"

"Yep."

Lauren laughed a little and followed Arizona. "Can we just talk? Arizona please? I like you and what happened was amazing and-" Lauren steps closer and reached for Arizona's arms which she quickly untangles from.

Arizona sighed and realizes that she needs to break the rule. She needs to do this. Dropping the pen she was holding and faced the woman but with enough space in between them.

"I'm going to break the rules, but you need to understand this. We, I made a mistake. You were a mistake. What we did was a mistake. I destroyed my family. I hurt my wife, my daughter, my family for doing that. I made a mistake and I paid for it. You need to stay away from me, from my family, from this hospital. I cannot have you around reminding me of the worst thing I ever did. I hurt the only person I ever love. I love Calliope. Only her. If more, I fall in love with her everyday. She's awesome, she's amazing. She's the only person for me. I'm in love with her."

Arizona looked into the woman's eyes to prove her point. She turned around when she felt someone touch her lower back.

"Stay away from us before I break your face, I don't care how good craniofacial surgeon you are, I doubt you can fix your own face."

Almost all the blood in her face faded away.

"Calliope."

 **Callie**

Having fun teasing Arizona got her all giddy, so when she walked up to the pediatric ward, she didn't expect her blood to boil. _Lauren Fucking Boswell is standing next to Arizona. Aaaand she steps closer._ She didn't like this woman. She watches from a far enough to hear. Letting out a silent laugh when Arizona denied the woman, she can hear Arizona reply and shaking her head no. Callie followed Arizona when she literally ran away from this woman. Giggling when Arizona refuses to look at the woman no matter what. _God! This woman is persistent._

Callie was about to step in when Lauren touched Arizona. _No one touches her woman! Especially that home-wreaking bitch._ She halts when Arizona finally looked at the woman. Taking a deep breath, she was working on her emotions. Trust, she trusts Arizona. The other woman? Well, she can take her. Listening to what Arizona was saying, she was now taking deep breaths. _Love. Arizona loves her. In love._

" _I love Callie. Only her. If more, I fall in love with her every day. She's awesome, she's amazing. She's the only person for me. I'm in love with her."_

Her body moves faster than her brain, next thing she knows, she was touching Arizona's back and threatening Lauren.

"Dr. Torres. I was just talking to Dr. Robbins here." Lauren smirks and looked back at Arizona who was still staring at Callie. "I've heard you left Arizona and moved to New York with a resident. If it were me, I would never leave this woman alone."

 _Oh this woman wants to mess with her._ She wanted to speak but Arizona got to talk first. "You have no idea what happened. Neither do you need to know." Arizona turns back to Callie. "Let's go baby." She looped her arms around Callie and tried to walk away while her girlfriend was still glaring at Lauren. Arizona pulled harder making Callie move.

Walking away, in mere 10 steps, Callie heard Lauren's voice. "I'll be waiting until she leaves again." Turning her head so fast that she could have whiplash, she quickly steps toward Lauren who was smirking at her only to be blocked by a body.

"Dr. Boswell, We need in you in ICU." Andi looks back at Callie and walked with Lauren away from them.

Arizona walks towards Callie, knowing that her girlfriend is more than furious with the woman, with all the comments she said, she just rubs Callie's arm. Waiting for Callie to soften up, they walked hand in hand towards the ortho wing. _Safer there than in the pediatric ward._

"Hey! I got us some pizza and pasta since you know, the whole _puta_ being here is stressful so-" Aria's voice echoes in the office. "Comfort food!" Aria pointed at the assortment of food on the table, on the chair. On the file cabinets.

"Aria what-" Callie was speechless. The amount of food, it was good for the entire floor. "This is a lot!" She exasperated.

"This could feed all my staff." Arizona mumbled.

"Then let's invited them!" Aria yelled as she struts down the hall calling people over. Having some kind of party, Callie distracted herself from thinking about what happened. _Arizona loves her._ Keeping up with everyone, joining small talks, she noticed Arizona fidgeting. No one could guess but she knows her very well. Arizona could hide her feelings to almost everyone but Callie. So she took a dive.

Sitting on the arm rest of her couch, she leaned in a whispered. "Are you okay?"

Arizona looked up and faked a smile to Callie. "Yes." Callie squints her eyes. "No. Okay? I'm sorry I broke the rules but only to prevent her from coming near me, us again. I don't want her in my life. I'm still mad at myself for doing that. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Calm down, I'm not mad. It was actually funny when you literally ran away from her." Callie giggled a little and placed her hand over Arizona's head and caressed those blonde locks. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Because I broke the rules." Arizona pouted those lips. "And you're going to withhold sex." She then pulled the pouty eyes, all in with the flicking lashes.

Callie threw her head back and laughs. She loves how Arizona acts like a little kid sometimes. _Love._ She was cute as hell and she can't resist it. She nipped a short kiss into those pouting lips. Arizona smiled and leaned in for more, they stopped until some people in her office cleared their throats.

"So you are not withholding sex?" Arizona whispered.

"I am. You broke the rules." Callie laughed as Arizona dropped her jaw. The time flew by as Arizona kept asking how long, or that she didn't break the rules, or that she did but it was for them. Callie just laughed at her girlfriend's pouting. And laughed louder when Arizona said that Callie cannot resist that body, complete with a sexy sway. Most of the food was whisked away, Aria, Callie and Arizona were left in the office chatting, waiting for their shifts to be over. Hoping for no more late night consult.

Callie and Arizona was facing each other, both of them leaning on each arm rest. In their socks and playing footsies while Aria sits in the desk chair pulled to be next to the couch and groans in annoyance, someone walks in the wide opened door.

Arizona glanced who it is then returned to look at Callie. Andi was standing in the doorway and walked towards the coffee table in front of the couch. She dropped a lab coat, a scrub top, a scrub pants, and a stethoscope. Aria looked at the things the fellow dropped.

"What? You want be to play dress up?" Aria teased the fellow but Callie reached in for the coat and looked back at the fellow with a shocked face. Andi smirks and pulled another item. She drops a green bra and green silk panties on the table.

Callie looked up once more to Andi while Arizona and Aria sneaked in to see the name. "You didn't." _Lauren Boswell, M.D._

"Oh I did." The fellow smirks once more.

"So what? You left her naked?" Aria snickered in and uses a pen to pull the bra up. "She can just call someone for clothes and-"

Andi didn't give her a chance to speak when she pulled a phone from her pocket. "Good thing I swiped the phone too." In was between her index and middle finger when she flicked it like a playing card against the office wall and the battery, screen and other components of the phone flew out.

"Wha-" Callie laughed as she saw the phone broke.

"So she's in a room here somewhere? Take me to her! So I can seal the door." Aria joined the commotion.

"Not a god idea to go to the roof at this time. And month." The fellow smirks and Arizona couldn't help but to drop her jaw.

"You left her in the roof?" Callie asked.

The fellow nodded. "Yes. So either she goes down butt naked for everyone to see or let her nipples fall off. Her choice."

Callie does not know how to react. It was a childish thing to do, but thinking about that spiteful woman freezing gives her some kind of satisfaction. She looked back at Arizona and knew that they were thinking about the same thing. Almost simultaneously, the laughed. Hard. Aria and Andi joined in, once the laughter fades away, the fellow looked at Callie.

"She embarrassed you. And she deserves some kind of retribution." The fellow handed over a lighter and lighter fluid. _It was childish, but it feels good._ They stood up as the fellow and Aria picks the clothes up and head towards the parking lot.

"Uhm, this is wet?" Aria raised the underwear with a pen.

"And how do you think girls take their clothes off?" Andi rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ew!" Aria tossed the item inside an empty drum that the fellow got and every other item that Andi got from Lauren. Phone, stethoscope, clothes.

Callie emptied the fluid and sparked the lighter, throwing it in the bin, flames engulfed the items. As she watched the items burn up, Callie can feel the anger going away. She took a deep breath as she watch as Andi winks at Arizona who immediately laugh, the fellow extends her hand up high and Arizona slaps it with hers. After a few moments, Aria and Andi left them alone.

"Calliope." Arizona broke the silence and faced Callie. Callie looked at her girlfriend who had the utmost sincerity. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for hurting our family."

"I forgive you." Callie smiled at Arizona who was still having her serious face.

"Calliope Torres."

"Hm?"

"I love you." Callie's world stopped. Like nothing else exist. "I'm in love with you, and I'm falling for you more and more everyday." Arizona released a breath and stared at Callie for a moment. She was about to start a rambling rant in lines with if she's not ready to say it back, that is was okay and something like that. She started to relax when she saw Callie smile.

"Are you sure you aren't saying that to get in my pants?" Callie asked.

"Well, a little." Arizona shrugs as Callie kissed her. "So I can get in to your pants?" Arizona wiggled her brows.

"Nope." Callie replied and Arizona pouted. "But I love you too." Smiling brightly at her girlfriend, Arizona tipped her toes to kiss Callie. Swiping those hairs that block her view from those beautiful eyes, Callie kissed Arizona's forehead. "I can't stop myself from falling in love with you." She whispered.

Callie brushed those happy tears from Arizona's cheeks. "I love you, BABY." Arizona rolled her eyes and laughed with her girlfriend.

"I love you too, HONEY. But that's the last time we ever do pet names!" Arizona walks towards the hospital and Callie followed.

"But babe?"

"No."

"Baby!"

"No!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Stop!"

"Sweetie?"

"Calliope, no."

"Mi Amooooor!"


	30. Chapter 30

_Oh you guys! I don't know how to thank you for appreciating this little thing. Love you guys!_

 _sam270892, you are like a little kid in the candy store! Your comment just made my day!_

 **Chapter 30**

 **Callie**

"What are you doing?" Arizona asks as she wiggles her body. She was resting her eyes for a minute after a rather long quickie they decided to have before Arizona has to go in the hospital for a short consult and spend the day with Sofia. Lying on her  
side, butt naked, sheets were pulled up to her waist, she tries to wiggle off whatever her girlfriend is doing. "Calliopeeeeee."

"Mhmm." Was the only thing from Callie's mouth.

"Its ticklish!" Arizona giggled while she tried to face her girlfriend to see what she was doing to her back.

But Callie held on to her shoulder to prevent her from facing her. "Hold on. I'm playing connect the dots!"

Arizona whipped her head towards Callie who was biting her lower lip who looks like concentrating on the most complicated surgery. "Connect the dots?"

Callie nodded without even looking at Arizona. "Yes. With your freckles."

"What?" Causing her girlfriend to roll her eyes and giggle when Callie traces her freckles with her finger. "And what image are you coming up with?"

"Not an image, a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah. Hold on." With that, Callie jumps off the bed and came back with a pen. "Turn around so I can mark it."

"You want to write on my back with a permanent marker?" Arizona lay on her back and raised her brow at Callie who was nodding. "No."

"Aw! Come on! Or I'll make you." Callie challenging her. She was received by Arizona crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine."

"Make me." As soon as she said it, she regretted it when Callie's hands glides from her leg underneath the sheets and slowly graze her inner thighs. Feeling the heat between her legs, she involuntary spreads them, making Callie smirk. Working her magic,  
she slowly made her way in and use her other hand to flip Arizona so that she was lying on her stomach.

Callie pulled the sheets away, continuing pumping her fingers in making Arizona squirm as she kisses her butt. Soon, Arizona was putty in Callie's hands, or fingers.

As soon as Arizona reached her limit, Callie bit the check of her ass and kissed her way up to Arizona's neck. She was sitting on Arizona's butt and playfully slapping it as her girlfriend pants, recovering from her climax. Callie started scribbling something  
and Arizona tried to turn over but her girlfriend was much stronger than her.

"Done!" Callie cheered as she got off Arizona and placed the cap of the marker back on. Her girlfriend on the other hand stood up with the blanket over her chest and made her way over to the mirror to look at the scribble Callie just made on her skin.

"Really?" Arizona looked back at Callie who was just laughing. She walked over Arizona's side whose back was facing the mirror. "You traced your name?" Looking at the scribble that was purposely made to look like Callie's name. Adding fake freckles to  
make it work, Arizona laughed at how silly Callie was acting.

"Yes! Look." Callie stepped in front of Arizona, made her girlfriend look at her scribble. "Your body clearly wants me. It even has markings of my name. You never had a chance to stay away from me." Callie states as she held Arizona's hand to glide over  
her 'masterpiece'.

 _Over the past few days, Callie and Arizona was living in pure bliss. After Lauren left, humiliated, and after those I love you's, nothing really mattered. Well expect from what resulted to humiliating Boswell. The day after Lauren left, they were having a fun lunch in the cafeteria. Meredith, Alex, Maggie, Amelia, Callie and Arizona was listening to Andi convey what happened to Boswell, everyone was sharing a laugh when the Chief of Surgery walked in._

" _Can anyone tell me why our craniofacial surgeon consultant was walking in my hospital naked?!" Miranda slowly raised her voice and looked at Arizona and Callie. There's no issue, Miranda also didn't like the person who made a pretty big dent on her friends' relationship. Nevertheless, she was chief of surgery and an issue like this can be a PR nightmare._

 _Everybody on the table was looking at Andi while Callie and Arizona shrugs at Bailey. While Andi was looking a way out, she just keeps on chewing not noticing that everybody in the table was moving their chairs away from the table. When she finally noticed it, Miranda was staring her down._

" _Hey! Way to have solidarity!" She yelled as the rest of the group laughs._

" _DR. TAN! In my office! Now!" with that Miranda storms off._

" _Good luck in the principal's office." Alex teased as Andi walks away, they watched as Catherine glared at the surgeon, while Richard raised his palms up behind his wife and gave Andi a high five. The glare was transferred to Richard._

That's where the bliss kind of gets complicated. Andi was suspended for 2 weeks. And that's why the intimate moment they were having was interrupted by a blaring pager.

"Ugh! Why can't Alex come in?" Callie grunted while Arizona sighed to reach her pager.

"Because he set up a weekend away with Wilson, you know the whole felony and what not gave them issues." Arizona replied as she fixes her hair. "Are we still on for-" she was cut off when her bedroom door opened. Sofia was rubbing her eyes, holding that  
teddy bear in her chest.

Both women stood there, doe-eye, naked with only the blanket draping over them. They looked at each other and then Sofia who was apparently half asleep but nevertheless standing few feet away from them.

"Mama?" Sofia opened one eye but both eyes shoot up when she saw her other mother. Covered in a blanket. "I might be still asleep." Sofia muttered but stood still. "Mommy?"

Callie released a nervous chuckled while Arizona was trying to figure out how to move around with her and Callie naked and sharing one blanket. "H-hi baby." _No underwear!_

"Good morning little miss." Arizona muttered as she looks for a piece of clothing.

Sofia stared at her mommy then her mama and started to rub her eyes again. But they are both still here. "Good morning?" She looked at her mama questioningly.

Arizona tugged on the blanket and Callie tried to catch her balance. She glared at her girlfriend. "Why don't you go down stairs and drink your milk, Mommy and I will see you downstairs and we'll talk. Okay?" Sofia nodded, but still confused with the  
situation, as she walks away, she turned back and looked at her mothers. Arizona smiled weakly and slowly closed the door.

"Did we just scar our daughter?" Arizona asked as she dressed up and Callie was just sitting on the bed with the blanket. "Callie?" She turned and saw he girlfriend laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

Callie just continued to laugh while she slips on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I'm sorry! I just, did you see her face? It was priceless!"

"Did you forget that we are both naked? In my room!" Arizona grunted as Callie laughs out loud.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Arizona strolled down to the kitchen where her daughter is waiting. She composed herself and plastered a smile. "Good morning!" Placing a kiss on the top of her daughter's head as she walks towards the fridge. "What  
do you want for breakfast?" looking back at Sofia who was just wide eyes, staring at her, drinking her milk. Sofia removed her gaze from her mother when she heard a noise and stared at Callie wide eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart." Callie greeted her daughter who was still staring at them. She walked over where Arizona was standing and whispered. "Why is she looking at us like that?"

Sofia just stared at her mothers. "Sofia? Mommy and I want to talk about-" Arizona tentatively paused and pointed her finger towards her room. "You know when you were little, Mommy and I were together." Getting a nod from her daughter she sat in front  
of Sofia and gestured Callie to do the same. "But adults make mistakes and, we- drifted apart."

Callie saw the struggle that Arizona is having and decided to intervene. "But Mommy missed Mama so much that we tried to be friends again." Receiving a nod she continued. "And we found out that we still very much love each other." Callie looked into her  
confused daughters eyes. "You understand that Mama and I are girlfriends? But we love you no matter what. Together or not, we love you."

"Okay." Sofia answered uncertain. She was still confused why her Mama and Mommy were hiding behind a blanket.

"Do you have any questions?" Arizona caught the look Sofia was giving them.

"Girlfriends' sleepover?" Sofia asked Arizona who nodded.

"Yes hurricane. Girlfriends sometimes sleepover. We kiss, hug and cuddle too. But there are a lot of hugs and kisses for you too." Arizona smiled cheerfully when Sofia's lips curled into a smile. But quickly faded away. "What's wrong?" She asked her daughter  
whose fingers were tapping to her lips, contemplating.

"Do you have to be naked when you sleepover or cuddle?" Sofia asked as Callie chokes on her coffee and left Arizona's jaw hanging.

Arizona tried to muster up any courage she have to explain what their daughter saw while smacking Callie who was giggling. "I-when two people love each other, uhm-"

"Because I saw Tia Aria and Dr. A on the couch cuddling." Sofia confessed and once again the two women were stunned.

"I don't know about them sweetheart but are you okay with us?" Arizona asked as she pointed to Callie. "With mommy and I?"

"Yeah. Mommy's okay." Sofia continued to drink her milk.

"Excuse me? 'Mommy's okay'?" Callie asked, somewhat offended.

"Because I already know you love Mama, and Mama loves you. You only have sparkly eyes when you are together. I'm a kid but a brilliant kid. That's what Aunt Cristina said." Sofia answered as she walks towards the fridge. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Arizona snort in laughter while Callie glared at her daughter. "I think my daughter just gave you her blessing."

"Why isn't it the other way around? Isn't she supposed to give you her blessing?" Callie pouted as her girlfriend joined her daughter and picked up some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Because I'm awesome and my daughter loves me." She kissed Sofia who snuggled with Arizona.

"She's my daughter too." Callie muttered.

Arizona just laughed at her girlfriend as they continued to prepare breakfast. Callie suggested that Arizona prepare for her shift and she and Sofia will cook breakfast. After cooking, Arizona came down sniffing those amazing bacon and sat down. They  
discussed their relationship to Sofia, how they were going to spend time at each other's place, sharing their bedroom. Sofia even asked if she can sleepover with them too. But their daughter was just happy knowing that her mothers' are happy and together.

"I like us together." Sofia snickered in and was received by beaming smiles from her mothers. "Am I going to have a girlfriend too or are boys okay?" She asked.

Callie hugged her daughter. "You can be with whomever you want, honey." Arizona nodded and so proud of how her daughter was so understanding.

"Good! Because I have a boyfriend."

 **Arizona**

 _Deaf. Blocking any kind of hearing. Did she just?_ "Did your daughter just said she have a boyfriend?" Arizona stuttered as she tries to gain some composure and try not to find a brick.

"Now she's MY daughter? Earlier I could swear you said she was YOUR daughter?" Callie replied amused how Arizona would react.

"I'm gay Callie! I don't kiss boys. Boys are icky. If anything, she got that from you." Arizona crossed her arms and faced Sofia. "You are too young to have a boyfriend."

"But he gave me gummy bears and I kissed him on the cheeks." Sofia pouted at her mother and mirrored Arizona's stance. Her eyes were opened wider than it ever was.

"Just because he gave you candies does not mean you need to kiss him." Arizona glared at Callie who just found the whole situation funny.

"But you kiss Mommy, and Mommy kisses you." Their daughter continues to pout.

"Because we love each other, Sofia." Arizona tried to explain while giving Callie the look.

"I love him too Mama, he gave me gummy bears." Sofia looked away from Arizona who bent down to look in her daughter's eyes.

"Again, it does not mean he gave you candy-" She trailed but was caught off guard when Sofia stomped her feet.

"It's not candy! Its gummy bears!" Their daughter defended.

"Calliope! Talk to your daughter." Arizona muttered as she grasps Callie's arms to Sofia's direction. Arizona was not really the disciplinarian. She was the cool mom who always has candy and plays with her daughter, Callie on the other hand disciplines  
Sofia and sometimes Arizona when she's too chicken with their daughter. But somehow when the whole 'boyfriend' thing came up, Arizona was the bad cop. It was amusing to Callie how roles change in a specific situation.

"Come here baby." Callie patted her thighs to make Sofia sit on her. Sofia was still pouting and shooting daggers at her other mother when Callie made her look at her. "Mama is just concern. We love you so much that we want you all to ourselves." She  
looked at Arizona to figure out if it was enough, getting a nod, she continued. "And when you are older, wiser and ready to date, we will support you. Whatever or whoever you like. Okay?"

"Okay." Sofia answered defeated. "How old?" She asked once more.

"We'll talk again when you are in high school, okay?" Callie asked and Sofia nodded. "Alright, why don't you go wash up, kiss Mama good bye and we can watch TV?"

Sofia hesitates kissing Arizona but she can't resist her little girl. They hugged, giggled and snuggle. "Please don't grow up too fast. Mama loves you so much." She whispered and Sofia hugged her harder.

"I love you too Mama." Sofia replied as Arizona drops her to her feet and ran towards the bathroom. Callie hugged her girlfriend from behind as they watch Sofia run around.

Confused when Arizona breaks her hold on her and walked towards the counter to face her girlfriend. "Our daughter will not date in high school."

"What?" Callie almost laughs at Arizona's face.

"Our. Daughter. Will. Not. Date. In. High school." Arizona punctuated every word.

"What-Why?" Callie asked once more. "I dated in high school. I turned out fine." She shrugs.

"Oh, no no no. Sofia will not follow your dating patterns. Nor Mark's. I like Mark, But. Just no. " Arizona shook her head furiously as she gathers her things in her purse.

"So you want her to follow yours?" Callie replied as she watches all the blood in Arizona's face drain.

Remembering her own dating experience. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She muttered. _Terrified of her own dating patterns._ Arizona faced Callie. "I'm not ready for her to face the Mark Sloans' or even the Arizona Robbins' of the world."

Callie hugged Arizona who was internally panicking and rubbed her arms. "Relax. Sofia is a tough kid. She's raised by us. She can handle those Mark's and Arizona's. And you'll teach her how to defend herself so if ever she'll feel uncertain, she can punch  
whoever it is." She looked at her girlfriend to reassure her. "She'll date when she's ready. Its not like she's dropping her panties anytime soon." Callie joke and regretted when she saw Arizona's face.

Arizona glared at her. Callie would have died from that death stare. "I worked so hard to dress our daughter up. I'm the one who put on her panties. No guy or girl is just going to take it off!"

Callie just watch Arizona storm off from her own house, during the drive to the hospital, Arizona keeps on muttering how hard it was to put on Sofia's clothes and she'd hit anyone with a brick who will try to undress her daughter. Walking in, she was  
busy reading over her tablet for her consult that day.

"Who's undressing who?" Arizona looked up and saw Andi and Richard sitting on the nurses' station, finishing their charts. "And why are you talking to yourself, Robbins?" Andi asks.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suspended?" She rolled her eyes at her fellow who was in her street clothes.

"I still have some charts that I need to update for you." Andi replied which was received by a sigh. "So, undressing who?"

Arizona grunted loudly as she sat in between of Andi and Richard. "Sofia got this stupid boy crush, she kissed him because he gave her gummy bears and now some boy or girl will try to take her pants off that I worked so hard on putting on her!"

She slumped back down but quickly sits up again. "Callie told her that we'll somewhat let her date when she's in high school. I can't-no, I-just no! No 'Sloans' or 'Robbins'!" Profusely shaking her head of the images of her dating, dating twins, dating  
those 3 women who apparently were friends and was talking about this certain blonde. Remembering her medical school days, she was freaking out.

Andi and Richard were just looking at her like she was crazy. "No 'Tans' as well!" Andi shrugged and mouthed 'what did I do?' to Richard.

Richard nodded and tapped Arizona's shoulder. "I understand how you feel. Granted that I didn't dress Maggie up, when I found out about De Luca and her. I even told him you can't tame a wildcat. I call my own daughter a wildcat." Richard sullenly looked  
at Arizona and stood up, shaking his head.

With wide eyes she looked at her fellow who was laughing, landing a smack on the head, Andi whimpered. "Ah! What the hell? Just buy a toy gun. So if any potential suitors come, you can take it out and place the gun where the visitor would sit. It would  
scare the hell out of them. That's what my great-grandfather did with pops."

"The Colonel has a real one. I can ask for it." The two of them shared some laughter and went straight to business. Talking about those surgeries she and Alex would have to divide due to her suspension. Walking to the Peds ward, the fellow quickly catches  
up with Arizona due to their little alteration.

"So, anyway, before all that dating ruckus, Sofia said something interesting." Arizona smirked at her friend.

"Yeah?" Andi looked at Arizona with confusion.

"She asked if girlfriends cuddle and what not, and asked if they need to be naked." Arizona replied with a teasing smile

Her fellow laughs as she handed her charts over the nurse. "So she caught you naked huh?"

"Not the point, but yes." Arizona rolled her eyes. "She asked because apparently, Tia Aria and Dr. A was cuddling in the couch!"

Andi stopped. Stopped everything, walking, probably stopped breathing too.

"Soooooo? What's going on there?" Arizona teased.

"Nothing! It was late, and we were waiting for Torres to come home and-" Andi rambled.

"Do you like her?" Arizona had this certain smile. She never expected her friend to be smitten.

"I-no." Andi walked away but Arizona was not having it.

"No?" Arizona asked once more.

"Fine." Her fellow turned to face her. She reached for Arizona's arm and dragged her to the elevator. She was about to say something but the fellow shut her up. "Zip it. Later."

Once they were in the roof, the fellow lit up a cigarette and offered some to Arizona who denied it. "Talk now."

"I like her. Okay?" This gained a giggle from Arizona. "No! No hihihi! No! I just- she's just so- you know?"

"I don't understand any of that." Arizona replied laughing.

With a sigh, the fellow sat down. "I don't know. She's just different. She gets me. And when I tried to joke about her and me, she said, 'You don't care about anyone' and laughs" She looked at Arizona who got it.

"So that's why-" Arizona was cut off.

"Yeah. That's why when you said it, it was a little close to home." Andi inhaled a drag and Arizona sat next to her.

"So what are you going to do?" Arizona asked as she tries to figure out a way to help out her friend. Like the time she and Callie helped Miranda with Ben. "And are you ready for a relationship?"

"What?! What relationship? I like her but I don't- I just like hanging out with her and knowing about her day. Or just stare at her." The fellow snorted and defended herself. "We don't need to be in a relationship."

"You just describe a clingy relationship." Pointing out the obvious.

Spending a couple of minutes looking at the sky, the fellow broke the silence. "We are still on for the dinner tonight right?" With Arizona nodding, Andi stood up and offered her hand. "Aria still coming?" Nodding again, Arizona stood up and watched her  
fellow paced towards the elevator.

"Why?" She yelled at the fellow who was already in the elevator.

"I'll prepare something and tell her tonight!"

 **Callie**

"Sofia! Get dressed. Mama's going to be here any minute!" Callie yelled as puts on her earring. "Grab your coat okay?" She rushed to pick her phone up and saw her girlfriend's name.

"Callie." Hearing the distress on her girlfriend's voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked as she listens to what supposed to be clattering in the background. "Where are you?"

"Uh- hey! Watch it! Don't- hold on."

"Arizona?" She can hear arguments over the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm here. Can you and Sofia just go straight here? I'm already home and Tan is ruining my kitchen." Arizona replied breathlessly.

"Oh, alright." Callie answered confused. After a quick 'Thanks! Drive safe!' Arizona dropped the call leaving Callie bewildered.

"Sofia!" Callie called on her daughter once more. She found her daughter dressed up with almost all the colors on her. She just rolled her eyes and decided that Sofia has decent clothes over at Arizona. Grabbing her overnight bag, she drove over to her  
girlfriend's house.

Arriving in the house, Sofia quickly ran inside the house and left her mother carrying all the bags they have. She can hear Arizona and Andi greeting her daughter.

"Give Mama a kiss!"

"Love the outfit Hurricane!"

Once she entered the house, she noticed something. "Arizona?" She called out. "It smells nice, but I thought we were going to eat out?" She walked in the kitchen and saw what it looks like food for 10 people. Sofia went straight to the living room, plugging  
the wii up.

"What is all this?" Callie looked at the trays of food present. White sauce pasta that she likes, Arizona mastered this for her. Sautéed vegetables, steak and some kind of roasted chicken. She placed a kiss over Arizona's cheeks, she was wearing an apron  
and stirring some kind of gravy.

"Hey! We decided to cook." Arizona answered perkily. Somewhat giving a weird look at Andi who just shrugs.

"What brought this on? And did you forget that Tan destroyed my kitchen?" Callie teased as she hugs Arizona from behind and pointed at the fellow who had this sheepish look. "What's with the food?" Callie asked as the two people shrugs and has this weird  
looks. "What's with the look?" She looked at Arizona who gave her a weird smile then turned to the fellow who opened her mouth but cut-off by a voice.

"The hotter Torres is here!" They heard Aria's high pitched voice and saw her walked in the kitchen. Aria walks towards Callie and gave her kiss both her cheeks. She hugged Arizona as well. "Arizona. Dr. Tan." Aria smiled at the fellow who smiled at her.  
"Where's my favorite niece?" Aria calls out.

Sofia ran and jumped over Aria, almost toppling her over. "Hi cutie." Aria placed a lot of kisses in her niece's face. Callie saw the look of Andi blushing that was removing her apron and smoothing over her shirt and pants. She looked at Arizona who was  
smiling and mouthed 'later'. "Oh, hey. This is Lucas." Aria motioned to the guy entering the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hand waving his hand shyly.

"Hi, I'm Callie, Aria's sister. My girlfriend, Arizona and Sofia our daughter. Nice to finally meet you." Callie introduced her family and looked at Andi who had a weird expression on her face. "And Andi Tan, my girlfriend's roommate." Arizona shook Lucas'  
hand and was offered to Andi as well who shook it with a forced smile.

"I forgot I have an emergency consult. I should go." The fellow rushed to pick her things up.

But Callie wondered why. "You're suspended?" she felt Arizona nudge her sides and mouthed a muffled 'what'

"Uh-no. I just need to go." With a slam of the door Callie and Aria looked at each other. Arizona sighed as Callie looked at her with confusion. They continued the dinner and both Torres girl's and Lucas complimented the food. Callie and Aria engaged  
in chitchat trying to let Lucas and Arizona in.

Callie could notice the fake smile and fake laugh of Arizona but she just waved it off for now. They said their goodbyes and Aria let Lucas head off to the car. "What's up with Tan?" She asked Arizona who just pouted her lips and shook her head.

"Nothing." Arizona answered in a high pitched tone, Callie knows Arizona was lying whenever her voice reach this level of pitch. Aria said her goodbyes and left. While cleaning up Callie cleared her throat. "What?" Arizona looked at Callie who was just  
staring at her.

"You do know, I know when you are lying." Callie raised a knowing look.

"What? I'm not lying!" Arizona continued with that high pitched voice and avoided Callie's look.

She sauntered over to her girlfriend who was biting her lower lip. Callie lifted Arizona's chin and kissed her neck. Arizona moaned and grunted when Callie stopped. "Fine! Wait here."

After a few minutes of waiting, Arizona came back and pulled Callie onto the backyard. "Woah!" Callie spun around and looked at Arizona. "This is beautiful." Callie pointed at the table setting, some flowers and the candles surrounding the table and the  
walkway towards it from the house. "You did this?"

Arizona shook her head. She placed her arms around Callie's waist and positioned her chin over Callie's shoulders. "Nope. Tan did." Callie turned her head in disbelief. "She was going to tell Aria she likes her."

Callie smiled sadly. "Didn't know she was human." Arizona laughed.

"She reminds me of me." Callie faced Arizona. "I didn't have a heart too. I was kind of a robot."

"Robot with wheels." They both laughed. "And you didn't tell me Aria had a boyfriend!" She playfully slap Callie's arm.

"I didn't know your posse likes my sister." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I kind of figured out that couple of months ago. Aria kind of ruined Tan's game. And Tan does not do cuddling." Arizona explained as she walks toward the table. "She prepared ice cream, and just our luck, she bought an assortment of ice cream."

Arizona pulled the chair for Callie and received a 'thank you' as she opens the cooler that her friend prepared and pulled out their favorite flavor. Strawberry for Arizona, Mint chocolate chip for Callie.

They were engaging in harmless chit chat when Callie remember something. "Oh shoot! I forgot my laptop at home."

"You can use mine." Arizona replied as she finishes her ice cream.

"The files I need are there." Callie bit her lips when she thought of a solution. But verbal diarrhea always hit. "It wouldn't be a problem if we are living together."

 _Silence._

Arizona stared blankly at Callie. So Callie being Callie did the thing she always did. She rambled. "You can move in so I don't need to remind myself of little things to bring here. You know? You can train your aquatic prosthetic there and heat up the  
pool!" Callie ended her rambled with a last scoop of her ice cream.

Arizona just smiles at Callie's rambling. "Are you done?" Her girlfriend just nodded and mumbled 'Mhm'. "I would love for us to live together."

Callie extended her arms and hugged Arizona and kissed her. "Great! So when can you move in?"

"And why am I the one moving?" Arizona inquired.

"Because I have a pool." Callie argued.

"And I have a football field." Arizona shrugs.

"A small one." Callie muttered with a chuckle.

"I have more rooms than your house." Arizona pointed out.

"And why do we need more room? I have 3, one for us, one for Sofia, one guest room. Its enough." Callie explained.

Arizona bit her lips for the next one.

"We need another room for our next kid."


	31. Chapter 31

_Why hate on Aria guys?_

 _As always, thank you for reading this!_

 **Chapter 31**

 **Arizona**

"Where the hell have you been?!" Throwing every piece of item she can in her desk. Arizona stood up and walked towards her friend, she grabbed her bag and smacked Andi's arms.

"Ow! What the fuck Robbins! Calm the hell down." The fellow shielded her face and body with her arms as Arizona continues her assault.

"I've been worried sick, you moron!" Arizona landed another punch on Andi's arm and fixed her hair. "Where the hell have you been?" She sat on her couch as her fellow followed.

Andi removes her coat, she placed her coat on the arm rest and fixed her duffle bag on the floor. "I'm suspended. So I went on a vacation." She shrugs. "I got Sofia this Coliseum type of doll house! Look!" She showed her a box of a big ass toy. "I got some souvenirs for you and Callie." The fellow grabbed two refrigerator magnets.

"Sofia has this big play house and we get refrigerator magnets?" Arizona teased. She bit her lips and looked at her friend. She handed over one refrigerator magnet back. "We just need one."

Andi looked at her like 'what the fuck is happening'.

"We MIGHT move in together." Arizona whispered.

Jaw dropped. Andi squints her eyes. "Might?"

"The day you disappeared, we talked that night." Arizona started. "She forgot her laptop and she brought up that if we live together, she wouldn't have to go back to her place. She brought up the moving in thing."

"And?"

"We kind of disagreed where to live." Arizona replied unsurely.

"Aaaaaaaaand?" Andi asked again knowing that Arizona isn't finished with her story.

"Well, she argued that she has a pool and I argued that I have a football field, she said it was small. And I said I have more rooms." She said the last part silently.

"More rooms for what? Game room?" Andi jokes as she noticed Arizona's eyes.

"I'm not here!" Arizona sneakily hid under her desk.

"What?"

"Not. Here." She gestured her hand under her chin somewhat like cutting her neck off.

The door slammed wide open. "Where the hell have you been?" Callie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Why is everyone yelling at me?" Andi shrugs.

Callie ran her hand over her hair. "Have you seen Arizona?"

Andi looked around the office and shrugs. "When you see her, tell her to come find me." Callie groans as her pager buzzed.

The fellow squats and saw Arizona hiding under the table. "You can stop hiding now." Offering her hand, Arizona pulls herself up and patted her pants to remove some dirt. "What was that about? Why are you hiding from your girlfriend?"

"We had a fight." Andi raised a questioning look. "I blurted out that I wanted more kids." Her fellow faced her with wide eyes. "And we haven't talked about it."

"What?"

" _We need another room for our next kid."_

 _Arizona watched as Callie's last spoon of ice cream melted. They just stayed silent for a few minutes._

" _What do you mean next kid?" Callie finally broke the silence. She put her spoon down and scoots her seat towards Arizona who looked up to her._

 _She opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out._

" _Are you saying you want more kids?" Callie wipes involuntary tears from coming out. With a slight nod, she got her girlfriend even more confused. "Arizona, I-"_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _She looked down on her pager by her hips and sighed. It was not the right time to talk about it. Maybe it was too soon. But she was not getting any younger. She glanced back at Callie who was biting her lower lip. "I have to go. My TTTS got complications." Callie rolled her eyes as Arizona kissed her cheeks._

"We tried to talk but I've been so busy. With you on suspension, I got a lot on my plate." Arizona raised her legs over the coffee table and Andi leaned on her desk. "Every time we tried to talk, I'm being dragged off to surgery or she's being paged. But most of the time it's me. We kind of went back to our routine before dating, I have Sofia some nights, and we switch. Yesterday-" Arizona inhaled, as if her life depended on these words.

 _Arizona was scrubbing out of her last surgery for the day. Hoping that no more tiny humans or tiny human makers get into an accident. "Hey." She heard her girlfriend's voice, turning her head to face Callie, she gave her a sad smile. She missed her, the past week, they haven't shared a bed. To be completely honest, maybe she was avoiding Callie._

" _Hey." Callie walked towards the sink and started to scrub. "Is this your last surgery?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded. She responded with a nod as well. That night she enjoyed her daughter's company, exchanging stories about her day in school._

 _Arizona was lying in her bed. It's been days since she and Callie talked normally. She kept thinking about the thing she said. Can she back out? Does she really want another kid? But Callie cannot have kids anymore, she can carry but how did the last time ended up was not really enjoyable for her. With this heavy thinking, she didn't notice her door opening. She felt a weight on her mattress and an arm snaking around her stomach._

" _I miss you." Arizona can feel Callie's lips over her neck. She snuggled in more, tilting her head to let her girlfriend explore her more. Callie buried her face onto Arizona's neck, her hands wandering to that smooth skin, lifting Arizona's shirt._

 _Arizona turned over and faced Callie, she held her face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "I missed you too." Instinctively, she raised her arms up letting Callie pull her shirt off._

 _Callie kissed her way down, saying 'I miss you' over and over again._

 _Trying to catch their breath, Callie lay on top of Arizona's chest and her girlfriend ran her fingers over Callie's hair._

 _Looking down, she saw Callie stirring, she saw those eyes, she fell in love with those eyes. "Can we talk now?"_

 _Nodding, she sat up and leaned over the headboard while Callie sat on her legs and faced Arizona. "You can't just blurt out that you want another kid."_

" _I know." Arizona admitted._

" _Do you want another kid?" Callie asked._

" _I-" Arizona started but her pager rang. With a grunt she stood up and read it. "I'm needed at the hospital." Callie glared at her. "What?"_

 _Callie started to pick her clothes up and put it back on. "Every time we have a chance to talk about this, you bail."_

" _What do you want me to do Callie? Leave some kid to die so we can talk?" Arizona snapped back._

" _Maybe if you weren't so workaholic, we already have another kid!" Callie yelled. She saw how Arizona's eyes tear up and she placed her hand over her mouth. Arizona shook her head and turned around. She walked in her bathroom and wipes those tears away. She quickly fixes her face and wore appropriate attire. While she was fixing her face, the bathroom door opened and Callie hugged her from behind. She wanted to get out of there, she tried to wiggle out of Callie's embrace._

" _I'm sorry." Callie whispered._

" _I need to go Callie."_

"Sooooo, you left?" Andi asked and Arizona nodded. "Do you want another kid?"

"I don't know." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. "I wanted a kid before, I wanted Sofia to have someone. She just thought that I took the fellowship and didn't want the kid."

"You didn't answer the question Robbins. I was simple. Do you want another kid?" Andi asked as she sat on Arizona desk pretending to be a therapist.

She thought about it. Tracing back to when she first heard Sofia's heartbeat, Sofia's laugh, Sofia's first steps, Sofia saying Mama. Doing it again, with Callie by her side. She smiled.

"I do."

Andi clapped her hands. "Then prove it to your girl."

 **Callie**

She sighed and signed her last chart. Cursing her mouth from basically blaming Arizona everything. Wanting to apologize to her girlfriend, she searched the floor, the whole hospital but apparently the peds surgeon was nowhere to be found. So she just hid, she hid in her office. Thoughts from the first time they talked about having kids, pushing Arizona to have one. Not a good idea.

Her thought however was broken when the person in her mind walked in her office with two coffees in hand. Smelly like cigarettes, she didn't want to comment on Arizona's bad habit, but she knew that her girlfriend smokes when she's nervous.

"I'm sorry." Arizona handed the other cup to Callie with a sheepish grin. "You were right, I've been bailing, I just need a time to think, and it hurts that you said yesterday. But that fellowship was important to me, I was working back to being my old self. And I needed that to know why our baby didn't have a heart beat and why these things happen." Arizona released a breath from rambling. "I bail, but I needed to think it over."

Callie stood up and wraps her arms around Arizona's body. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you."

Arizona pulled away just enough to look Callie in her eyes. "So we're good?"

"We still have to talk, but we're good." Callie placed a short kiss over Arizona's lips but was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked who it was. "Sorry, it's dad." She kissed Arizona's cheek and answered the phone. "Hi Daddy."

Arizona paced in front of Callie's desk where her girlfriend was standing. She noticed Callie's brows curled up and then her eyes shot wide open. She saw how Callie's eyes were filled with tears and she walked towards her girlfriend as she rubs her arms up and down.

"Okay daddy, we'll schedule the earliest flight. I-I have- I need to-" Callie was now trembling and Arizona looked at her with worry. "Okay. Bye. I love you." Arizona looked at Callie somewhat asking what happened. She walked towards her desk and sat down. "My mom, she's- she had a heart attack."

Callie looked at Arizona and broke down. She was in tears and Arizona walked over, Callie leaned her head over Arizona's chest. Sobbing and choking up. "She's in a coma. I-Aria. We need to-"

"I'll schedule our flight, I call Sofia's school. You call Aria." Callie nodded. For a few minutes Callie was on her phone with Aria, crying. Arizona got 4 seats for the 22:30 flight to Miami. Callie sat down to her desk chair again arranging her files. "I called Tan to help us out. She'll sort this out with Bailey."

Callie nods and wipes her tears. Arizona walked over and kissed her head. Callie pulled her on her lap, needing some intimacy, she just let go. The door on her office silently opened. Andi's head popped in. "Hey, I talked to the chief. I'll drive you to the airport. I'll pick Sofia. Let's meet at Torres' house?" Arizona nodded and waved Andi off.

Arizona made sure Callie was breathing normally and drove home them home. She packed her things up and drove to Callie's house to pack her and Sofia's clothes. "We need to pack Aria's things too. Lucas will be driving her to the airport." Arizona nodded and proceeded with Sofia's room while Callie packs hers and Aria's.

Sofia and Andi arrived after everything is packed. Their daughter was confused on why her mommy is so sad so she just ran to Callie and hugged her mother's leg. Arizona and Andi was busy putting the luggage in her car. Once they were in the car, Arizona rode shot gun while Callie and Sofia was in the back seat. Arizona decided to lighten up the mood or distract her mother and daughter.

"New car?" She talked to her fellow who was just checking up on her passengers from the rear view.

"Well, when you disgraced my truck, I needed a new one." Patting her steering wheel. "New Wrangler Unlimited. So even if you bring mud inside, it won't matter." Saying like it a commercial break.

She got a soft smile from Callie and Arizona looked at her like 'good job'.

The drive to the airport was short. Not only was Callie worried about her mother, father, sister, she was worried about Arizona. Flying isn't her favorite thing. Plus the whole falling out of the sky didn't help. So she tried to ensure the woman's feelings. Leaning forward to Arizona's ear. "Are you going to be okay? You know, with the flying thing."

Arizona looked back. "It's not ideal but, at least I have the most beautiful girl with me." Seeing a little smile, she stretched her arms to soothe Callie.

"Where are we going?" Sofia broke their trance. Seeing her mother sad was a little off for her but seeing as they were in the normal way again, she had to ask.

Callie turned to face Sofia. "Your Abuela is sick, and Abuelo's sad. You might need to cheer him up."

"I have an Abuela?" Sofia wondered.

Arizona and Callie shared a look. "Remember when we talked about that girl in school who questioned why you have two moms?" When Sofia nodded, Callie continued. "Some people don't understand that boys can love boys and girls can love girls, and Abuela didn't understand that Mommy and Mama love each other."

Sofia pouted and looked at Arizona who nodded. They arrived in the airport with time to spare. Sofia proceeded to play hide and seek with the fellow and Arizona and Callie just watched hand in hand. They turned once they hear Aria's voice.

"No, you don't need to come with me. I'm flying with Callie's family." Aria walked towards Callie and Arizona rolling her eyes at Lucas who was behind her.

"Are you sure?" He asked with his very pronounced Spanish accent.

"Yes. I'm sure." Aria answered with annoyance. The guy just scratched his head while Arizona and Callie greeted him.

"Tia!" Sofia yelled as she ran for her aunt and jumped when Aria stretched her hands.

"Hola chica." Aria kissed Sofia and looked at Andi who followed the little kid. "Hey."

"Hey." Andi answered and walked towards Callie and Arizona. "They are calling your flight already. Come on, I got your bags."

"You're not coming?" Aria asked and Andi shook her head.

"I can come with you." Lucas gave Aria a kiss while the fellow looked away and started walking.

"No need." That was Aria's last words and waved goodbye.

While walking, Callie noticed the demeanor of her sister. They were much closer, her mom and Aria always had their thing, and she's much of a daddy's girl. But she noticed that Aria kept glancing at the fellow who was busy talking to Sofia. She shot a look at Arizona and motioned her lips towards the fellow.

"What?" Arizona asked confused why Callie was pointing her head at Aria then Andi. For Arizona, it kind of looks like Callie is just bobbing her head. "Did you hit your head?"

"No!" Callie whispered slash yelled and dragged Arizona closer to her. "Can you ask Tan to go? Aria's too proud to ask but she needs someone there. I think she didn't ask her boyfriend to come because she thought Tan would go."

"But-" Arizona started to argue but due to the situation, she just needs to do something. "Okay."

While Aria fix their boarding pass, Arizona drags Andi somewhere, saying that she needs to give couple of instructions for her ward.

"You still have that Miami trip from Carlos?" Arizona asked once they were far from Aria and Callie was near enough that she can listen to them. Getting a nod from her fellow she continued. "You need to fly out tomorrow to Miami."

"I just got out of suspension-". The fellow started to argue but Arizona quickly shut her up.

"I know, but Aria-"

"Aria has a boyfriend who offered to go with her. She said 'no need'" Andi rolled her eyes.

Arizona gave her a knowing look and hugged her good bye. "Yes she did, but what if you are the she needs?"

They waved good bye to the fellow while Sofia did that fist bump-flalala-thing with Andi. Once they were on board, Callie asked Aria to sit by Sofia so she can be with Arizona.

Arizona still manages to get business class seats for them so the flight will at least be comfortable, but for Arizona, for someone who gone through a plane crash, not so much. Callie asked for an eye mask, she gathered the noise cancelling earphones and the blanket provided for. She noticed Arizona trembling to lock her seatbelt, she reached for it and locks it herself.

"Your-yours too." Arizona stammered and Callie locked her seatbelt too. Callie grabs the eye mask and put it over Arizona's face and turned the music on and handed the earphones to Arizona.

Giving a comforting rub on Arizona's hand, Callie noticed how cold her hands are. She pulled and breathes on in for a while. Her girlfriend's breathing was still erratic so she did what she thinks the best way to help her. She leaned over and kissed Arizona. She held her long enough so that Arizona will exhale normally, then she did it again.

Arizona lifted her eye mask and saw Callie giving her a warm look. "Thank you."

"No." Another kiss. "Thank you." One more kiss. "Thank you because you didn't even flinch to go with us. To fly across the country with me." Another kiss, a longer kiss. "And for asking Tan for Aria."

Callie reached in and placed another kiss while she drops the eye mask back on. Luckily the pilot was a good one, Arizona barely noticed that they took off. Being uneasy, she fell asleep almost a few minutes in the air. _Or maybe it was the sleeping pill Callie slipped in her coffee before the flight. Who knows. Or no one will._

They arrived early in the morning. Carlos had set up a car to pick them up and they went straight to the hospital. Once they were in the hospital, they were greeted by a very stressed and tired Carlos who hugged both her daughters and Arizona, and lifted his granddaughter.

"She's in there." Carlos pointed as Sofia wraps her arms around her Abuelo. Aria went inside and sat beside her mother while Callie went to full doctor mode and ask for her charts, she sat down with Arizona and sighed.

"Subarachnoid hemorrhage." Callie let out a soft sigh. Arizona placed her hand over her girlfriend's thigh.

"You should go in there." Arizona stated. Knowing and understanding that there's a very small percentage that Callie's mother would wake up.

Callie nodded but didn't move. Carlos and Sofia were now walking away with an excuse to go find something to eat. "I, she-" trying to find the words to say, Callie just broke down. Arizona held her tightly. Letting Callie cry out, Arizona waited until she was okay, pulling her girlfriend up, she slides the door open while Aria looked back. She guided Callie by her shoulder towards the bed of her mother.

Biting her lips, Callie reached in to fix the ungodly hospital gown. Arizona watched as her girlfriend fixes the tubes and blanket thrown over the woman. Sitting down by the couch in the room, they watch Lucia's heart rate go down.

By the time Carlos got back, it was time. Aria slumped down and sobbed over her mother's body. Trying to wake her up, Callie wipe those tears away and place a soft kiss over Lucia's forehead. Carlos just stood by the door, carrying Sofia, hiding his tears. The sound of Aria sobbing and the beeping sound was the only thing they can hear. Arizona stood up and turns the sound off, while Callie broke down over her girlfriend's shoulder.

 **Arizona**

"I feel useless." Arizona whispered.

"You are here with your girlfriend. I'm here because you said so. I feel useless." Andi whispered back.

 _They were standing by the wooden paneling of the Torres Estate. Arizona couldn't say house, it would be an understatement. It was the last night of Lucia's funeral, Carlos was in the den with his business buddies recalling what happened to his wife. Sofia was napping peacefully in Carlos' arms, he'd show her granddaughter off to everyone. Callie and Aria was doing the same thing to Lucia's friends and their family._

 _After Lucia died. Her family arranged her funeral. Callie was busy arranging the food, flowers and everything else. Aria was busy contacting their family and friends. First night of Lucia's funeral, Arizona looked over Callie who kept saying she was okay, so she kept herself looking after Sofia. Her first time visiting the Torres' Estate, everyone was busy arranging flowers, cleaning, she sat by an oversized sofa with Sofia in her arms. She kept a close eye on Callie but she drifted off. She woke up lying on the couch with a blanket over her. Arizona looked around and saw couple of people chatting by Lucia's coffin, her girlfriend smiled softly at her and glances at a small table with cups and coffee maker. Once she got her coffee and washed up, she greeted guests with Callie and Aria. Later in the afternoon her fellow arrived, so they occupied themselves with the progress in her department._

After the last guest left, Carlos excused himself to his bedroom with Sofia. Their daughter was doing a good job distracting Carlos. Callie, Arizona, Aria and Andi was left in the den helping the maids and helper clean the mess made by various guest and rearrange the small furniture around. _Not that they need too. Arizona was wondering how many maids the Torres' have._

"I'll stay here, you guys go get some rest." Aria gestured her head towards the grand staircase. Callie nodded and said her good night to her sister. Taking the hand being offered by her girlfriend, Arizona followed Callie upstairs.

"Tan, the guest room is the one at the end of the hall." Callie said as they strode on the marbled steps. She stopped at an oversized wooden door and pushed it open. Arizona left her mouth hanging. "Dad had it clean, they didn't do anything after I left."

As she steps inside, Arizona couldn't help to be enticed with Callie's childhood room. It doesn't even look like a room, it looks like something from a catalogue of the elite. A king size bed was in the middle of the room, in a bed frame with hand crafted bed posts, with white sheer fabric draped over the posts and crystal chandelier above it. There's a butt load of space, but a fireplace is located at the foot of the bed, random display of tiny gold globes, a mirror was hanging on top of the fireplace overlooking the bed. _Which was very weird._ There was a Cleopatra like sofa in front of the fireplace. Behind the bed were a dresser and a large bookshelf which was as high as the ceiling. Her eyes glanced at the end of the room, another wooden desk table, probably hand made as well, a wooden frame glass double door beside humongous windows decorated with olive green curtains giving them a view of the ocean across a small terrace.

"This is just-" Arizona looked around and ran her fingers over the Cleopatra style sofa. "Wow. You really are an heiress. I think the rooms I grew up in are just the size of the powder room downstairs." _Yes, the Torres' have a separate powder room and whatever the hell rich people have._ "Tim and I shared a double deck when we lived in Japan. I always yelled at him from moving too much. Dust bits flew into my mouth."

Callie laughs at the story of Arizona and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and rested her head over Arizona's shoulder. "She'd always make sure that Aria and I are comfortable." Arizona turned to face Callie whose eyes were tearing up.

"When I was in high school, she had this decorated. They bought this desk for me, my mom had it place by the window so I have a relaxing view while studying. She told me not to forget that there was an outside world out there and try not to study so much." She watched as her girlfriend sat on the sofa facing the fireplace.

Seeing those tears run down Callie's cheeks, Arizona walked over and stood by, she tucks some stray hair back, Callie wrap her arms around her girlfriend's body and sobbed as she rests her head on Arizona's chest.

They spent 20 minutes hugging when Arizona knelt down, wiping those tears away. "Why don't we wash up and rest?" Callie just nod and held Arizona's hand as her girlfriend guides her towards the bedroom door.

Callie halted as Arizona turned back to her. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom?" Arizona pointed outside. "And to find our things." She looked around and found no sign of their luggage that they handed over to the Torres' maid. _Which kind of weird-ed her out, she knew Callie was rich, but the curtsey and the 'I'll have your things upstairs Se_ _ñ_ _orita' was just weird._

"Bathroom is here." Callie pointed at the space behind the bed which had Arizona puzzled.

She watched as her girlfriend walked towards the big ass bookshelf and slides it opens revealing a cozy closet with a violet princess chair, beside it was their luggage. A little long counter with an antique looking faucet surrounded by some beauty products, stepping inside, Arizona saw a frosted glass that works as a divider from the bathroom to the closet. Seeing a porcelain tub with brass nozzles across was the shower area with the same brass color and a porcelain toilet by the corner.

"Want to take a bath?" Arizona asked, wanting Callie to rest and a hot bath can always make her girlfriend a little drowsy. Callie just nodded and went inside the bathroom while Arizona prepared their pajamas from the bag. She walked inside while Callie was filling the tub up with bath oils. She gently reached for Callie's shirt and slowly pulls it up.

Callie voluntarily raises her arms, letting Arizona undress her. The stress of her mother dying, arranging everything and the weight of her unresolved relationship with Lucia are taking a toll on her. Arizona kissed her cheeks after her shirt was dropped on the floor. Another kiss on her chest landed when Arizona snaked her hand to unsnap Callie's bra.

Slowly, Arizona knelt down and kissed Callie's stomach as she unbuttons the pants. Callie placed her hand over Arizona's shoulder for support while her girlfriend was dragging her pants and underwear down. Closing her eyes as she feels soft kisses on her thighs and legs, Callie steps out of her clothes. Opening her eyes and saw one of the most beautiful things, Arizona smiling softly at her. She was guided in to the tub. Arizona laid at the edge of the tub and pulled Callie to lie on her.

Feeling all the stress going away, Callie lean back and rested her head over Arizona's chest, exposing her neck as her girlfriend uses a soft loofa to wash Callie's body. Arizona felt Callie drifting to sleep. Letting Callie rest for a while, she washed Callie's shoulders, arms that were draped over the edge of the tub.

Drowning over the relaxing smell of the bath oils, Arizona leaned forward and whispered. "Let's go to bed." Hearing a 'mm', she helped Callie stand up. Dry her body and helped her into her robe. She dressed Callie and herself up.

Snuggling up to her girlfriend, Callie whispered good night.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a hidden door at our place too?"

Callie laughed softly and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Whatever you want."

 **Callie**

Rarely a gloomy day in Miami, but during Lucia's burial, the skies might have agreed to hide the sun for a while. Callie was walking hand in hand with Arizona ignoring the judging looks of the group of ladies from Lucia's church. Carlos was carrying Sofia and Aria's arm is wrapped around her father's and her head over his shoulder while dragging the end of Andi's sleeves. The rest of the Torres' weep as the priest had them say their goodbyes.

Coffin was lowered and loud sobbing from the family of Lucia Torres. Callie hid her face on Arizona's shoulders. Carlos Torres, who can make a grown man squirm and cry just by looking at them, wiped stray tears. Sofia looked up to his Abuelo, she hugged him tightly and wondered why her mom, Tia and Abuelo were so sad.

People slowly left, Carlos turned with a heavy sigh. "I'll go home now girls. I'll take little miss over here. I need to sort your mother's paper work."

"Bye Daddy." Callie and Aria both gave him a kiss on each cheek. Callie watched as her father and daughter get inside his car, the driver closed the door for them. She turned and saw her sister still weeping. She stood by Aria who sobbed harder. After a couple of minutes, Callie starts to walk Aria towards the car. Arizona understood a simple look from Callie who was just caressing Aria's arm.

Arizona opened the door for Callie and Aria in the back seat, her fellow took the driver side and Arizona on the passenger seat of the rental car. Arizona looked back as Aria crawled to Callie's side who was gently stroking her hair. Arizona watched as Aria's cries slowly dies down, soft music for the car radio playing.

Stopping in the paved driveway of the Torres estate, Callie wondered if she should wake her sister. Fighting against it when Arizona opened the door for them, she looked through Andi and silently pleaded. The fellow easily understood and maneuvered to carry Aria who gently woke up but slumbered back to sleep nuzzling her face in the crook of Andi's neck.

Callie mouthed 'Let her rest' to Andi who nodded and carried Aria upstairs.

The rest of the night was quiet. Carlos was busy sorting Lucia's things and some paper works. Aria and Andi was stuck up in her sister's room. Arizona and Callie had a quiet dinner in the kitchen bar with the Torres' oldest helper, Conchita. Exchanging stories of Callie troublesome youth.

"Señorita Callie was so into her studies while Señorita Aria hangout with her amigas. Señora was so worried about her. Señora te quiere profundamente." Conchita smiled sadly as she placed a hand over Callie's shoulder.

Callie held it with her own and slowly kissed it. "Gracias Conchita. Te extrañé."

"Tu niña es Hermosa." Arizona just watched as Callie interacted with her. She heard a lot of stories about Callie's second mother through Conchita.

"She never saw Sofia that way." Callie silently admitted.

"She did Señorita. She looks at those photos Señor have in his office when he is out of the house. Tu madre estas loca." Conchita and Callie laughs at this.

She smiled remembering the time Callie told her about how her girlfriend learned the phrase 'Tu madre estas loca'.

"But she loves you, who don't?" Conchita patted Callie once more and winked on the way out.

Arizona and Callie woke up with someone bouncing up and down on Callie's bed. They knew it was not Sofia because before sleeping, they met Carlos in the hallway and ask for Sofia's company in their last day in Miami, with the words 'I'll show Sofia some of the start-up business I have, she's already surrounded by doctors. Maybe I can influence her to be a businesswoman.'

Callie opened one of her eyes and grunted. "Aria. It's early."

Another bouncing by the foot of the bed. "I know, but it's our last day here in Miami. And Seattle is so cold. Let's take the yacht out!"

"Yacht?" Arizona groggily asked. She had her arm over her eyes.

"Yes! Come on Robbins! I need to bring my tan back." Aria now tugged on Arizona.

Callie just grunted and turnover. She already knew this would happen. When Aria gets depressed, she do everything she thinks that can make her happy, drink, party, go out with boys, shopping and everything else. She just didn't think it would be this early.

"Where's Tan?" Arizona asked as she opened her eyes and saw Aria kneeling over the foot of the bed.

"Here. I was asked to bring you two coffees." Andi rolled her eyes as she places two cups over coffee on the night stand. She faced Aria. "Shall I address them as Señora as well?" she told her and rolled her eyes.

Arizona sat up while Callie just grunted tumble in the bed to look away from all the people. Aria leaned in over Arizona. "You know, I have a tiny black bikini that may fit Callie. It's really sexy." Her sister whispered.

"Okay! We are going!" Arizona pumped up and tugged on Callie.

"Hell yes! I'm going to get my bikinis!" Aria jumped off the bed and turned back. "Let me see, Arizona. We are a little close to body size but cup-wise a little smaller." She said it with her hand on her chin. When Arizona drops her jaw and Andi laugh. Making Arizona throw a pillow at her fellow.

"Cal has a bigger body." Andi continued and turned to Andi. "And you, I need to open my box of old clothes for the sports bra I wore in junior high. When I still didn't have boobs." With that Aria left the room while Callie and Arizona hysterically laughing.

Andi left the room when Aria came back with the bikinis she promised and left the couple alone to get ready. When they both came down, they saw Aria commanding Andi to settle the things they would need, food, drinks and other supply in the trunk of the car.

Aria was swaying around with a white bikini top and a sarong over her waist, her hair was tied up and a large sunglass was over her eyes walking around her sandals. Callie looked over the exhausted fellow who was perspiring on Aria's old sports bra type bikini top, board short and flip-flops. Smiling as she remembers that it was in fact something Aria wore when she was just growing her boobs out.

Callie then looked at her girlfriend, Arizona was wearing a loose button down that was opened to see a blue string bikini top and a faded denim shorts. Wondering why in the world did her girlfriend have that in her suit case. She looked over her own body, she didn't need Aria's bikini because, first, it was too small, and second, she left some beach attire in her old closet. She would rather wear that. She had an old red bikini top and bottoms and topped it with a loose cover up, grabbing a large beach hat.

She was wondering if this certain beach wear suits her, before maybe she could rock this outfit, but having a kid and a large scar on her chest does not really scream sexy. That was until Arizona leaned in and whispered. "You look really hot in that." With a wink, Arizona walked towards the car and jumped in. Shiver ran down her spine as she follows her.

They both sat in the back seat, letting the fellow drive the rental car with Aria in the passenger seat. Blasting some pop music, her sister sings along with the tune.

" _Yeaaaaaah! It's a party in the USA!"_ Aria sings at the top of her lungs.

"I pity the people in that party." Andi muttered when Aria slaps her arm. Arizona decided to tease her fellow and sang along with Aria. Bobbing and bouncing up and down with the beat. Arizona and Aria leans forward until their face was close enough to Andi who was trying to cover her ears and steer the wheel with her elbows. Callie just laughs at them.

"Oh come on. You like my voiceeeeee!" Aria said while leaning over Andi in a sing-song voice. She snakes around Andi's arm and rest her head on her shoulder. Arizona sat back and watched with Callie as she mirrored Aria's position with Callie.

"Yeah yeah. Like music to my ears." Aria smiles for a bit but Andi continues. "If screaming is considered as music." Aria pouted and turns the volume up once more.

" _Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around,"_ Aria sings again at the top if her lungs.

"So you can't sing no more." Andi sang along with different lyrics Aria rolls her eyes and continued.

" _Touch my body, Throw me on the bed."_

"So you can shush like you never did." Andi continued with her mockery.

" _Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs."_

"All around your ears, just a little silence" Aria rolls her eyes when she heard Callie and Arizona laughing.

" _Touch my body, know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve."_

"And shush your bogy." Aria drops her jaw and glared at the fellow and then her sister who was rolling with Arizona, laughing in the back seat.

She turned to the fellow with a hard glare. "Pay back is a bitch. Remember that." Aria sat straight and crossed her arms. Andi tries her best to annoy Aria some more and make her laugh.

They arrive at the harbor and Aria immediately bolts out of the car. Callie leaned forward before Andi could step out. "You hurt her, I kill you. Got it?" Callie smiled wickedly and patted the fellow's shoulder. Arizona just laughs at her friend and got out of the car.

The yacht staff helped them unload the supplies from the car to the yacht. There was a captain of the boat, one assistant for troubleshooting, a chef and a kitchen staff. Once they were settled the yacht was moving.

Stopping in the middle of the ocean, Aria waltz on the deck where her sister, Arizona and Andi were resting.

"We can go snorkeling here." She disposed the snorkeling gear on the floor, Aria removes her sarong exposing everything. Her legs, her ass, Andi's eyes might have bulged out. She bends over and slapped some sunblock lotion on her legs, looking at the fellow, Aria smirks as she slowly graze her thighs Andi gulps and beads of sweat came out of her forehead.

Callie watches as her sister torture Andi and turned her head towards her girlfriend who was apparently watching too. _A little too focused too._ Nudging Arizona on her sides, she was faced by a doe-eyed blond who nervously laugh and scratch her head.

Her sister now turned to face them while spreading sunblock over her stomach up to her chest that is making Andi drool. Aria laughs as she saw the fellow's stunned face.

"Can you do me?" Aria smirks.

"Aria!" Callie shrieks.

"What?!" Andi yelled.

Aria laughs and hand the bottle over to Andi. "Do my back, I mean." Andi gulped and Aria continues to laugh. "Put sunblock on my back."

Hearing a meekly 'okay' from the fellow. Callie shook her head and watches her sister who gave her an evil smile. Aria lay on her stomach and pulled on the knots on her back, holding her bikini top on. She looked over the fellow and smiles. "I don't want tan lines."

After a very awkward situation, the 4 of them relaxed on the lounge until Andi's phone beeped. The fellow smiles and Aria leans over and snatched it.

"Who's Rollin' Robin? Is that a strip club?" She questioned. "What's zero, one whatever?"

"It's binary code." Andi snatches her phone back.

"Nerd code." Aria muttered as she sips her drink.

"Whatever. Let's snorkel." The fellow pops up.

"Cal?" Aria asked and Callie shook her head. "Arizona?" Arizona shook her head with a smile too.

"Let's go boobless." Andi rolls her eyes at the name.

Callie closes her eyes and relaxes with the sounds of the ocean breeze. She jolts up when she felt soft hands over her shoulder. Knowing who the culprit is, she just relaxed onto Arizona's massage.

"You made them leave didn't you? With your nerd code." She finally spoke up with a moan in the end when Arizona hit that spot on her shoulders. She heard Arizona 'Mhm." and continued massaging her.

"I was thinking about what our last fight was about-" Arizona trailed when Callie sat up.

"Arizona, we don't have to just because my mom died and-" Callie was cut off by Arizona.

"It's not about that. I know it's hard to lose your mother. It's devastating." Arizona raised her index finger to prevent Callie from interrupting. "It's just-"

Callie held her hands in to hers and placed it on her lap.

"I want to have another kid, not to make you happy because you are sad, I mean, I do want to make you happy, but that's not-" Arizona sighed and ended her ramble. "I want Sofia to have what you and Aria have, what I had with Tim. Somewhat what Tan and I have, although it's a bit dysfunctional."

"I'm confused." Callie admitted.

"I want to have another kid. I want Sofia to have someone when we are not around, someone who will care for her when the both of us are scolding her, someone she can run to. I want Sofia to threaten someone if they ever hurt her sibling. Watch Sofia grow up with someone who can be her partner in crime." Arizona released a breath she was holding in.

"You want our daughter to threaten someone?" Callie smiles as she soaks up the information Arizona just told her.

"Yes, no! Not the point I'm trying to come across." Arizona raised Callie's hands. "I want to have a baby, I want to give you your dream because you gave me mine. Dreams I never thought I have. You gave me a family. And it would make me happy to give you another kid. I want to try carrying again. And if I can't, there are a lot of other ways, adoption, we could hire a surrogate-"

Arizona was cut off by soft lips on hers. She returned the kiss but stopped it when she feels something wet on her cheeks. Arizona cups her face and looks at her. "Hey." Thumbs swiped over those cheeks to wipes Callie's tears away. "What's wrong?"

"I just- I love you." Callie leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

"We're having a baby."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Arizona**

"Move over!" Arizona coughed while she was scooting over the couch in her living room with a blanket over her shoulder.

"Why are you yelling? I'm sick." Andi snuffled response.

"Because you made me sick. You are contagious and still came near me. Now I have flu and can't move in with my hot girlfriend! I'm still here when I can have sex!" Arizona snapped back and reached for her bottle water.

"It's Aria's fault! She pushed me in the water." Andi mumbled as they both sat in front of the TV. "And I thought you said you have more rooms? Why are you moving in with her?"

 _The flight back to Seattle was unnerving. Callie and Arizona was so excited about their new step in their relationship. But some arrangement must be made. Callie looked back at her sister and daughter sleeping soundly with their heads over the fellow's shoulder._

 _Turning in her seat to face Arizona. "What should we do first? I mean I would want us to live together before we try to get pregnant." Callie nervously chewed on her nails. "I mean if you-"_

" _Calliope. I do really want to carry. How about we decide on where to live first? Then we could make some arrangement so I can get the necessary shots, screen for donors." Arizona ended Callie's ramble._

" _I still have a pool." Callie said._

" _And I have more rooms." Arizona argued._

" _We are not getting 5 kids any time soon, Sofia has her own room, Aria could move out and I have a big master bedroom." Callie shrugs._

 _Arizona wondered why Callie was so persistent of them living in her house. "What's really the deal here? It's more logical for you and Sofia to live in my house. I have more rooms, which means Sofia gets her own bedroom, our new baby can have one and we could have a guest room."_

" _Why do we need a guest room?" Callie tried to differ from the topic._

" _You don't think our parents would want to visit if we have another kid?" Arizona answered like it's the most obvious answer. "Calliope."_

" _I just- the house represents the renewal of our relationship." Callie mumbled._

" _I-What?" she struggled to understand what her girlfriend is trying to come across._

 _Callie strokes her head back. "I-I mean. Did you bring home any girls back to your place?"_

 _Arizona drops her jaw. "Do you really-"_

 _But she was cut-off. "Answer the question, Arizona."_

" _Yes, but-" Arizona was ready to open an argument but Callie explained further._

" _That's the difference. I want us to have new memories. Only our memories. Your house is great, but it also represents the time that we were apart. I remember dropping Sofia off to your door and not coming in with you." Callie started._

" _I want us to have a clean slate, like the new house. Where we will make new memories, memories of watching Sofia learn how to swim, or us having sex over the kitchen island when you get to the pregnant phase of always being horny." She winks back at Arizona._

" _I know we needed to space to grow, but I want us to live in a house where we could just start over. No past, no regrets." Callie finished her speech and waited for Arizona to answer. Instead, she got a breathtaking kiss._

" _I love how you think of things like that. It's kind of weird but romantic." Arizona landed another kiss. "And yes, we'll have sex on your kitchen island."_

Arizona replied. "I don't want my kid to hear you and your conquests."

Andi placed her hands over her heart. Faking to be hurt.

"I don't want my kid's first words to be 'Oh my god, moreeeee!' and 'Yes yes yes!'" Arizona mimicked a high pitched woman's voice with an eye roll.

"Hey! That's just means I know what I'm doing!" Andi argued.

They both turned when the door opened.

"I got soup, energy drink and your favorite Thai food." Callie announce as she enters her girlfriend's house. Raising the bags on top of her head and letting Sofia inside the house.

"Ah? Callie? Why does our daughter looks like an astronaut?" Arizona coughed.

Sofia stood by Callie and waved her marshmallow hands to Arizona and Andi. "Hi Mama, Dr. A!" was the muffled voice of her daughter since she was wearing some sort of a hazmat suit and giant mittens.

Callie maneuvered over to the coffee table and dropped off her shopping bags. "Because you are both sick. And WE don't want Sofia to get sick too. Here, eat. Drink your medicine, I'll just have Sofia get ready for bed."

"Don't I get a kiss?" Arizona pouted.

Callie kissed her palm and blew on it. "There."

"A flying kiss? Really?" Arizona crossed her arms and pouted, followed by a loud coughing.

"Yes, really. You have the flu. And I have multiple surgeries lined up." Callie replied as she takes out containers of food from the bag.

"How about my little girl? No kiss for Mama?" Arizona looked at Sofia who was walking towards her mother's arms. She was intercepted by Callie pulling her up. Both her daughter and girlfriend are pouting now.

"Give Mama a flying kiss." Sofia reluctantly blows a flying kiss to her mother and waved while Callie walked towards the stairs.

"Good night Mama! Feel better!" Sofia yelled.

Arizona landed another hard nudge on her fellow. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Now I can't even kiss my daughter!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Stop hitting me! I'm sick. Anyway, I thought we have an agreement that I would move out if you two decided to move in together?" Her fellow asked as she opened some of the containers.

"Well, Callie made some valid points that it's better to for me to move there." Arizona replied as she slapped the fellow's hand opening every container.

Shaking her hand, Andi looked at Arizona. "Like?"

"Like the fact that this house represents our time away, our separation, our divorce. And the countless women you and I brought here." Arizona whispers the last words.

"You? You never brought anyone here?" The fellow wondered.

"Waaaay back. When Andrew was still leaving here. Webber was my wingman." Arizona answered proudly.

The fellow snorted and laughed at the idea of Richard Webber being Arizona's wingman. Arizona continued to retell the stories of how the former chief of surgery helped her pick up women.

After a few minutes of fighting her own daughter to sleep, Callie changed into a comfortable wear and walked down to her girlfriend. "Hey, Sofia's all tucked in and finally asleep." She plops on the couch away from the sick women.

"Isn't it much logical to stay at your place instead of this virus/bacteria infested place?" The fellow asked with a stuffy voice.

Callie looked at Arizona in question. Of course they both know it was the logical choice. Callie waited for her girlfriend's reaction if they need to divulge the information why.

She stood up and picked at the used and finished containers while replying to the fellow. "Ah, Aria's there with her boyfriend, and Sofia doesn't need to-" Callie mumbled the rest of her answer as she walks towards the kitchen.

Looking back at her girlfriend who was focused on their friend, Andi placed her hands on her knees and pushes herself up. "Well, that's- yeah. I'm going to go-" the fellow pointed her index finger up. Arizona gave her a sad smile and nodded.

They watched as the fellow drags herself upstairs. Arizona sighed and turned to her girlfriend who snuggled in with her in the couch. "I really thought they would be okay."

Callie wraps her arms around Arizona and buried her face on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Mhm. Me too. But they are both grown women. Let's just talk about us."

Arizona wiggled her way out of Callie's embrace. "Now you want to cuddle? You didn't even kiss me, or let Sofia kiss me?" Squinting her eyes at Callie.

"Oh come on. I thought we are just keeping this to ourselves?" Callie pouted. "You know when you'll be sick. And you are the tiny human and tiny human maker's doctor. You know that those injections have side effects like this."

"I know, I know." Arizona swirls her fingers and lifted her shirt. "Just do it gently."

"Oh. I'll do it gently." Callie replied in her seductive voice.

 **Callie**

"Pervert." Arizona rolled her eyes as she watches Callie inject her.

 _The day they arrived back in Seattle was somewhat a whirlwind. They plan to move in to Callie's house. Start with the IVF shots for Arizona and talk to their daughter about the upcoming move._

 _Hand in hand they walked in the hospital when they saw Amelia and a tall red head laughing at the lobby._

" _Addison Montgomery!" Callie let go of her girlfriend's hand and ran towards her friend. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Addison turned to see her friend already arms up to hug her. "Apparently Robbins over there is such a miracle worker with pregnant ladies that Chief Bailey needed me." She mumbled as she detaches from Callie and looked at Arizona._

" _Addison." Arizona smiled._

" _Robbins, I don't know how you handle all these pregnant women. I forgot how hectic things are here." Addison extends her hand and Arizona shook it._

 _Callie wraps her arm around Arizona's shoulder making Addison smile widely. "She's really good with her hands." She bragged while her girlfriend blushed._

" _Okaaaaaay!" Amelia threw her hands up. "I want to hear the details." Arizona hid her face in her hands._

" _Well-" Callie started._

" _Callie!" Arizona scolds Callie who just shrugs. Addison and Amelia laugh off towards the elevator. "Uhm. Addison, can we- I borrow you for a consult?"_

 _Callie just looks at Arizona. Hearing a sheepish 'Okay' from Addison, Arizona led them to an empty consultation room in the Maternal-Fetal ward._

 _Addison and Callie looked around the empty room. "Is your consult late or something?" Callie asked. "I should go to my own ward." She turned around and reached for the knob when Arizona pushed the door shut. "Arizona?"_

" _Since you are already here, I-we need a consult." She pointed at herself and Callie._

" _We do?" her girlfriend looked at her like she grew 5 heads._

" _We're trying to get pregnant, I mean I am." Arizona admitted._

 _After a round of congratulations, and Callie telling Arizona to give her a heads up. Addison went on with her list of meds and whatever they need._

That's why Arizona is now lying on her stomach over Callie's lap with her butt exposed while her girlfriend injects her treatment. Callie slowly removes the syringe and disposes it on the table.

"Robbins!" It startled the couple, but before they can cover up. "Oh fuck!" Andi placed her hand over her eyes and turned around.

"Go away!" Arizona snapped and pulled her pajamas up and her shirt down.

The fellow laughed as she steps up the stairs. Arizona felt Callie vibrate in laughter, she shot a look at her girlfriend who was laughing at her. "Stop laughing! Tan already saw me half naked, with my boobs out. Now my butt!"

"But I love your butt!" Callie yelled as Arizona stomped her way up to her room.

* * *

After a couple of days. Callie found Arizona in her office with a tower of paperwork on her desk.

"Hey. I got you some tea or something." Callie handed the cup to Arizona who didn't even look at her to kiss her. "What you got there?"

"Paperwork." Arizona looks up and hand Callie a folder. "Donor list?" Callie grinned and settled herself on the couch. Flipping the pages, she noticed Arizona noted a star on some of the donors.

They both turned when the door swung wide open. "Robbins! What is this place? It's like every women here are fertilized!" Addison walked in with her scrub cap and pudding in her hands. Plopping down next to Callie. "What's that?" Addison glanced at the folder which her friend hid on her side. "Oh! Is it a dirty picture of Robbins?"

Callie pulled the folder away from Addison who was trying to reach for it. Arizona stood up from her desk and walked over the two women to snatch the folder away. Not that Addison didn't know about them trying to get pregnant but they just want to keep the whole detail to themselves.

"This is not how I imagine seeing you two again." Three heads snapped back to where the voice came from.

"Theodora!" Arizona untangles from Callie and Addison. She rushed towards her friend and nearly knocks her off her feet.

"Woah! This is like a lesbian dream right here." They turned to see Andi standing by the door.

Callie was leaning over the armrest of the couch with Addison on top of her reaching for the folder, Arizona was in a bone crushing hug with Teddy.

"I didn't know you two did orgies." Andi teased. "Here are your charts." The fellow dropped the files on the desk while the 4 women inside fixed their weird positions. "And why are all your friends hot?"

Arizona smirked and introduced Teddy to her fellow. The past few days, the fellow met Addison and was always joking around with Callie and Arizona that the hospital seems to always have hot or beautiful people.

"Why don't we all get a drink later?" Andi winks at Addison and Teddy who was in the couch while Callie sat up in the desk in front of Arizona who sat back at her chair.

Callie glanced back to Arizona with a worried look. Of course Callie can drink, but Arizona can't. And if someone notices that Arizona isn't drinking, it may raise some questions. She looked back at Addison who was staring at them.

"Sure! I'm leaving tomorrow. Why not have a little fun?" Addison wiggled her eye brows and turned to Teddy. "Don't invite the couple. It may be more fun with the 3 of us."

The fellow gulps and gave Arizona a questioning look. "I-I, wha-" Andi tries to form any words, but Addison tried to test the fellow who was crushing on her the past couple of days.

"Do you think you can handle the both of us?" Addison leaned towards Teddy who just stared at the fellow. Callie could literally see the fellow losing her mind.

The women snapped out of it when they heard a pager. "It's mine! Tan, let's go." Arizona announces and left a kiss over Callie's cheek.

"I'll walk with you. See you around Callie." Teddy said as she stood up and followed Arizona.

Callie watched as the love of her life laugh and hugged Teddy once more. "I'm glad you pulled your head out of your ass." She turned and saw Addison smirking. "Robbins, she's good."

"Yeah." Callie replied dreamily.

"So looking for donors now are we?" Addison inquired and Callie just looked at her. "I'm your doctor. I'm pretty much familiar with the files."

"I'm just-" Callie trailed as they walk side by side towards the hall. "I know the odds. The last time we did this, the baby didn't have a heartbeat. What if something goes wrong again, Addie?

Sighing, Addison stopped and places her hands over Callie's shoulder. "I'm only a plane away. Just one call and I'll be here." Callie nodded and continued to walk towards the elevator.

"I know that this time we are more prepared. She's a fetal surgeon. We are more stable, I just can't help but worry. And she's really a control freak." Callie nervously laughed.

Stepping in the elevator, she pressed the button to their desired floor. "Good thing you own the hospital so she can have her test whenever she wants. And I think if she can look in her own vagina I wouldn't be needed." Callie laughed out loud. "I'll be there every step of the way. When her eggs are ready to be inseminated, just know that I'll be video-chatting to make sure the 'man-liquids' are properly to her gold star vajayjay."

Two friends laughed out loud making people turn to look at them. "She can, you know."

Addison turned to look at Callie. "What?"

"Arizona is really flexible." With that she left her friend alone in the coffee cart.

"I didn't want to know that!" Addison yelled after her.

 **Arizona**

 _It's been 1 month and 3 weeks since they started the treatment to get pregnant. A week ago, she was inseminated. As promised, Addison monitored the procedure with added commentary about Arizona and her repulsion with those 'man-liquids' she needs to get pregnant._

 _They were keeping it quiet. Somehow no one else knows other than Addison and their OB. It was Valentine's Day when she got her last shot of the treatment, Callie made a weird valentines invitation out of the syringes they need. Arizona got home to her house which was almost packed and saw the treatment on the coffee table, lights were dimmed and candles were lit. She noticed the note over the treatment._

 _Will you be my Valentine? So I can poke you with these? xoxo_

 _Laughing loudly, she watched Callie came out of the kitchen with ice cream on her hand. She couldn't imagine life without Callie. Arizona was not even pregnant but maybe the meds were playing with her hormones as tears fall from her face._

But now? Now she was annoyed. She was furious.

"You haven't told her?" Arizona snapped at Callie.

"I thought maybe we can postpone telling her _that_." Was the sheepish answer Callie could give her.

Arizona watched her girlfriend walked around _their_ bedroom. Full of boxes, her clothes were being put away by Callie. She followed her girlfriend towards the walk in closet.

"So what did you tell her? That I'm just moving in?" Arizona inquired.

"Yes. I mean she's just not herself right now Arizona. We can't just kick her out now." Callie rebutted.

Well, Callie did tell her that she would break the news to Aria about them living together. Alone. But now, she moved in. Commanding Alex and Andi to carry the heavy boxes and feeding them pizza and beer downstairs when she found out that Callie never told Aria that she needs to move out.

"Look, I'm not mad at Aria for staying here. She's your sister." Arizona started and Callie released a breath before her girlfriend scowled at her. "I'm mad at you for not explaining it to her!"

Not her finest moment. But ever since her mother's passing, Aria was self-destructing. Callie tried to help but most of the time they stayed over Arizona's because either Aria was having loud sex with her boyfriend or she was too wasted and they just couldn't risk Sofia in that kind of environment. It was getting worst, there was a time that they had to pick Aria up from a bar table for passing out. Worst was Andi was avoiding her like a plague. Not tonight. Tonight she has a plan.

Arizona stomped down stairs as she noticed Alex and Andi sharing a beer in the dining area. She told them to stay for dinner. Callie had ordered the food that she was now setting up. Alex and Andi notice the killer look Arizona sent Callie when she went down.

Sofia was in Meredith's for her weekly sleepover with Zola, the couple decided to talk to their daughter after all the logistics were done. When Aria arrived with Lucas, they all sat down in the dining table. Arizona shushed Andi and Alex from grumbling. Alex muttering 'too much estrogen conflict'.

"So, Aria told me all of you are surgeons. That's amazing." Lucas tried to converse with the doctors in the room with his thick accent.

Callie looked at an annoyed Arizona and her fellows who just stuffed their face with Chinese food. "Yeah. I'm in Orthopedics, those two are in Pediatrics and Arizona's double certified in Pediatrics, Maternal and Fetal surgery." Callie answered.

"Oh. So you guys like feet? What's that like?" Lucas asked. Not in a condescending tone but in all curiosity which is why Arizona choked on her food and Callie tapped her back. Alex and Andi however just looked at the man and to each other.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Pediatrics is focused on kids." Lucas made an 'Oh' sound and continued eating. Then he leaned over to Aria.

"And she focuses on poop?" Lucas whispered gesturing at Arizona.

Grumbling at the idiotic boyfriend, Aria answered with a little tone. "Fetal not fecal, fetal, fetus. Unborn baby."

This time Alex and Andi couldn't handle their laughter anymore. Aria decided to change the topic. "What made you choose pediatrics anyway? I couldn't really imagine you liking kids." She directed her question at Alex.

"That's what I said." Callie mumbled at Arizona.

"It's a hard core specialty. And Robbins was the only attending stubborn enough to teach me." Alex answered with his mouth full.

Aria tried to reach out to her friend who was obviously avoiding her. "And you?"

Andi just stared at Aria until Arizona stomped on her foot. "Single mothers are usually very thankful when you save their kid."

"That I can attest for." Alex bumped his beer at Andi's and raised it towards Arizona.

Callie furrowed her brows at her girlfriend. "Can you attest for that too?"

Arizona shrugs and toast with her fellows. "It's true."

The dinner continues on with minimal chitchat. Mostly they noticed how Lucas was a little slow. But they just ignore it.

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo." Andi inserted when Aria once more corrected her boyfriend for saying that he believes in the theory that the world is flat.

Everyone just stared at her until Arizona pulled a thin chopstick and poke her fellow who yelp. "You can't even handle this, how can you handle needle poking your skin and leaving ink on it?" Arizona just continues to poke Andi's arms. The fellow rubs her arm up and down after Arizona left marks.

The dinner finally ended, Alex left for his shift in the hospital. Aria was quick to send her boyfriend away. She joined Arizona in the kitchen to wash the dishes while Callie and Andi stayed in the dining room clearing out the table.

"Feet and poop?" Arizona teased.

Aria rolled her eyes and handed over a dirty plate. "Don't. I already have a hard time explaining what PSI means when we had to inflate his tires. He said he doesn't understand how air have weight." Arizona just burst out in laughter. "The thing is, before I would not understand too. But Tan's very descriptive when I ask about cars."

She just nodded and watched Aria looked at her fellow who was laughing at something Callie said. "She's avoiding me." Arizona just stared at her. Not knowing what to say. Obviously she knows why.

Arizona just continued with the task at hand. "And I thought we were friends! She doesn't reply to my messages, doesn't answer any of my calls." Aria complains as she rubs the same plate dry. "Well?" She turned to look at Arizona who just shrugs. Grunting, Aria left Arizona alone.

Feeling arms wrap around her, Arizona turned just in time to kiss Callie. Andi said her goodbye mumbling the dinner was not enough for all those heavy lifting.

"I'm sorry for not telling Aria yet." Callie confessed as she kisses Arizona's neck.

"Mhm. That's unfair." Complaining but tilting her head for an easier access. "Fine, we can talk to her after we talk to Sofia."

Grinning at her success, Callie untangles from Arizona and helped her clean up. "Hey, Tan just told me about her fellowship." Callie started as they finish up in the kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah, she's about to finish it. She talked to you?" Arizona smiled. Her fellow talked to her earlier about getting an orthopedics certification as well. She was so excited for Callie to have someone interested in her field.

"About the orthopedics certification?" Callie asked as she notices Arizona's beaming smile. "She talked to you already?"

"Yes, earlier this morning. I told her it was a good idea!" Arizona excitedly said. She plopped the pillows, getting ready for bed.

"Oh thank god. I told her that you would think it was a good idea too." Callie released a nervous breath. "I was scared for her at first. But I remember what you told me about George."

Arizona lay in their bed and looked at Callie with confusion. "What? What does her fellowship has to do with George?"

"Joining the military for her orthopedic certification." Callie didn't see the horrified look on Arizona's face so she continued. "But seeing as you excited for her, I was right telling her that you would be proud."

"You told her what?" Arizona raised her voice and sat up, staring at her girlfriend who was putting on her pajamas.

"I told her you would be proud, that you would think it's awesome." Callie continued. "Like what you said when George enlisted."

"You what?" Arizona raised her voice once more. "You told her I would say it's awesome? For a year I was nervous for April for joining!" Arizona stood up and paced around their room. "Jackson couldn't contact her for a while! Do you know how scary that was? April could have gotten hurt or worst!"

"But you said-" Callie didn't finish when Arizona started to rant again.

"George? I didn't know him. But April? She was there when we got divorced. You really think I'd be over the moon seeing her leave for the army?" Arizona questioned. "Now you think Tan should go?"

Callie just stared at her girlfriend with confusion. "Tan, she was there when April was busy with Harriet, Alex was gone, Meredith and he have this thing like she had with Cristina. I had no one, Callie!" Arizona pulled the drawers and slipped into her jeans.

"Do still think you have no one?" Callie whispered which made Arizona halt. "You still think I would leave?"

Arizona put her coat back on. "Can you blame me?"


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you for sticking with this!_

 _I re-read some of the earlier chapters, there are some mistakes in grammar and what not. I apologize. Really, I'll try to correct them when I can._

 **Chapter 33**

 **Callie**

"Torres." Owen greeted her by the ambulance bay.

"What?" Callie snapped.

Owen just left his mouth open. "Just saying hello. Something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong." Callie mumbled as the ambulance arrived, she focused on the task on hand.

 _Last night, Arizona walked away from a fight. Callie waited for her to come home. Their first night in their new home. But Callie knew, instead of pushing Arizona to talk to her, she would just let her be._

So she did, she left it alone. She let Arizona tackle the issue on her own time. The reason why she was eating with Meredith, Amelia, Maggie and Alex. Even though she really wants to talk to her girlfriend who was just stealing glances at her talking to Teddy. She also let it go when she came across Arizona talking to her fellow. Callie let it go when freaking Murphy got rotated to her service and she just spent 4 hours across the woman who slept with her wife 10 plus times. But then she realized, she did leave. _But its not breaking the law making Leah hold a retractor for 4 hours._

Relaxing in her, _their_ house. In the couch, with a large glass of wine in her hands. Waiting, waiting if her girlfriend would even be home. When she heard something.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa!" she jolts up and drop her wine glass in the table, running towards Sofia's room. She swung open the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Sofia! What's wrong?" Callie looked around to check what made her daughter scream.

Her daughter turned around and looked at her mother. "Nothing?"

"You just yelled 'Mama'. Mama isn't home yet. What's wrong?" Callie asked as she inspects her daughter for any kind of injury.

"I'm singing Mommy." Sofia sassily answered.

"Singing? Singing what?"

Sofia hums the song with a few words she got like 'man', 'life' and 'began'. Her daughter mostly sang the 'Mama' part.

"Who taught you that song?" Callie asked as she recognizes the song.

"Zola's Aunt 'Melia!" Sofia cheered. "Can we please play it in the piano? Abuelo said I should learn how to play!"

And that's why Arizona came home with a familiar melody all over their house. She drops her bag in the couch and walks towards her girlfriend and daughter who were hanging in the grand piano given by Carlos.

"Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileoooo, Figaro magnificooooo!" Sofia sang at the top of her lungs!

"Are you teaching our daughter to sing the Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen?" Arizona asked, squinting her eyes at her girlfriend.

Callie turned while still playing the piano. "Zola's Aunt 'Melia was listening and our daughter apparently likes it because it has the word 'Mama'. Aaaand maybe she can sing it to you." Arizona's eyes widen at the exaggerated explanation.

"Mama! Look!" Sofia ran to hug her mother then went back to Callie. "Mommy! Play it again." Sofia swung her legs excitedly in the piano chair waiting for Callie to start playing again.

Callie rolled her eyes and continued to play for her daughter who was just giggling. Of course Callie didn't teach the correct words and let her daughter invent her own words. She just like singing the 'Mama' part.

Arizona closed her eyes and shook her head. She was Sofia grinning at her as Callie just nodded while playing. She decided to have this special moment and took a seat beside their daughter. Sofia was now in between of her mothers who decided to sing at the fast tempo part of the song.

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man_

 _Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango_

 _Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me_

 _(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo figaro magnifico_

 _(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me)_

 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

 _Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

 _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

 _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

 _(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go_

 _(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go_

 _(Let me go) Will not let you go_

 _(Let me go) Will not let you go_

 _(Let me go) Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

 _(Oh mamma mia, mamma mia) Mama mia, let me go_

 _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeee!_

The two women laughed when Sofia looked at them confused. After the laughter, Arizona suggested that Sofia clean herself up for dinner. That left them alone in the kitchen.

"Did we just scar our daughter, singing that song?" Arizona asked sassily and Callie just snorted and gave a little smile.

"She won't understand it yet." And she left it at that. She didn't want to push Arizona to talk or whatever. So, she ignored the woman. Callie started heating the sauce she made earlier. Chicken was in the oven, trying to find something to distract her from her rant. But then, she turned to see Arizona's outstretched arms, at the end was a single red rose.

Arizona's face was squirm-ish. She took pride in knowing that her girlfriend probably realizes what she done wrong. "I'm sorry." Arizona stretched her arms more, offering the flower to her. Callie accepted the flower and smelled it. But she didn't let her girlfriend get off that easily, so she raised her eye brows. As if asking it that was it.

She watched her girlfriend wiggle her fingers and looked down on her feet. "I'm scared." Then Callie saw those beautiful blue eyes with worry. "I'm scared all the time."

Callie then offered the bar chair to her girlfriend who immediately sat down, placed her fidgeting hands over her lap and stared at her. She reached for those soft hands and comforted Arizona who was obviously having a hard time explaining herself. She was supposed to be angry at Arizona, but seeing her vulnerability, Callie can't just ignore that.

"I'm scared that I can't have a baby again. I'm scared of disappointing you, I'm scared that you will leave. I'm scared that-" Arizona shook her head. "I'm scared, Callie." Looking at the grand piano by the staircase, Arizona continued. "I'm scared of losing that precious family time we just had. I'm scared of losing all these people around me. When Alex was gone, I can't even imagine. He was like a little brother. And Tan, her brother died on my table." Callie just let Arizona continued. "You know she reminded me of Tim and Mark?"

Seeing her girlfriend shook her head, Arizona smiled a little. "Mark, he was a lot like Tim, his grin, his jokes. Before we got married, I was sulking. Because Tim wasn't there to dance at our wedding, Mark hugged me. He comforted me."

"I didn't know he did that." Callie shook her head remembering her best friend.

"He did. I think that's why we had that weird connection, the cooking. I missed him." Arizona smiled sadly. "I know he was your best friend, he was a friend to me too. And I lost him." Callie nodded seeing Arizona wasn't finished explaining yet.

"Mark, whatever issue we had, he was always for our relationship. He always supported us, even with his perverted way." Arizona bit her lips. "And I think if Mark was around, I don't think all of this would happen, the divorce, the custody battle, and me cheating on you. He'd probably carry me to the PT room when I was sulking about my leg."

Callie wiped a tear away realizing how much Mark affected them. "He would. And he'll probably snap me out of leaving Seattle to move Sofia. He'd hate that."

"He would probably say something in the lines of 'You don't need two legs to please Torres. Just your capable hands will do that'" They both laughed at the idea of Mark still throwing perverted jokes to keep the situation light.

"He totally would!"

After a few second of laughter, Arizona cleared her throat. "Tan said something like that." Callie looked her in the eyes and let her continue. "I was so reluctant to go out with her, I told her I was a mother and that I have one leg, she said 'you are not going to use your legs for release, you just need a finger. Maybe add another two if she's really into it.'"

Callie and Arizona was tearing up from laughing too hard at the ridiculousness of the phrase, that was until Arizona stopped and stared at Callie. "I'm scared of doing something stupid again. What if I cheat on you again? What if-" Arizona stopped her rants when Callie placed her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks. "I know, I know that Tan would smack my head if I did. I know someone will talk to me when I have doubts or something. I think that's why I reacted the way I did."

Sighing, Callie ran her fingers in her hair. Arizona was right though, If Mark was still alive, if he was around, maybe, just maybe, thing may turned out differently. And Arizona would have someone with her too. Not that she was going to leave, but someone to talk to about her. About their relationship. "I'm trying to understand, I am. But what you did? Walking away? That was uncalled for. We started this on the basis that we are trying to communicate more than we did before."

"I'm sorry, but-" Arizona cut her off but Callie raised her finger to shut her up.

"Let me finish." Arizona dramatically closed her lips and smiled a little. "We started a new relationship, you have to talk to me. You have to tell me about this fears and doubts you have. And I will do that as well. And Tan? Whatever her plans are, its hers. I'm sorry that I said what I said. That I shouldn't talk for you. That was my mistake."

"And I'm sorry for acting the way I usually do." Arizona sheepishly said.

"So are we good?" Callie gave her a little smile.

"We're good." Arizona sealed the talk with a kiss. A long kiss, as kiss that made Callie breathless.

"Wait wait!" Callie pushed Arizona away. Walking towards the living room, she pulled out something and walked back to the kitchen. Her girlfriend gave her a confused look. "Here." She pulled out a pen and pushed it to generate the tip. Handing it over with a bunch of papers. "This is something to prove to you I would just up and leave."

"Callie I-" Arizona made no move to read the paper. She knew she hurt Callie by doing what she did yesterday.

"Just read it. And I know you regret what you did. But you were right. I left. So here." She pushed the papers and gave Arizona a convincing look. Her girlfriend just rolled her eyes and flipped the paper. Reading the words carefully, one by one.

"You want me to sign the deed of this house?" She asked wondering when Callie had this documents made up.

"Its our house. And I want you to have a say on everything here too." Reassuring her girlfriend but she noticed the confusion on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What am I going to do with my old house?" Arizona smiled. "And don't think you are just going to pay for this with your money. We'll split it." She waved the paper in Callie's face until her girlfriend reluctantly nodded. She signed the papers while smiling at her girlfriend.

 **Arizona**

Sofia went down running, showing off her new outfit for that night. They both swear they don't know where she inherits the whole fashion thing. They just decided it was Mark's. He was so into how beautiful man he was.

Dinner was full of chit chat and their daughter telling them about her sleepover and school. Plus the insistent reminder that she wants piano lessons. Callie and Arizona glanced at each other. They needed to tell Sofia about moving in together.

"Sweetheart, Mama and I need to talk to you about something." Callie started. Sofia then dropped her utensils and looked at her mothers intently.

"Are we moving again?" Sofia crossed her arms in front of her.

"What?" Callie wondered what made her daughter snap at them. But Sofia just bit her lips and continued to brew. Callie looked at Arizona for help.

"What's wrong, bug? Arizona slumped down to match Sofia's eye sight.

"I don't want to move." She pouted.

"Who said you're moving?" Arizona playfully tussled Sofia's hair who glared at her.

"All my things from the other house are here. I saw it!" Sofia stood up from the dining chair, she ran towards the stairs.

As Arizona and Callie looked at each other, they both ran after their daughter to her room. They found Sofia profusely crying and throwing her things out of her closet. The floor was now full of scattered clothes and toys.

Callie grasps Sofia's arms but she wiggled out of her and continued on with her tantrums. She was wailing and continued to flip her room over. Arizona then knelt down in front of her daughter. "Hey, bug. Look at me?" Arizona removes the hair covering Sofia's face and wiped her tears away.

Sofia jumped and locked her arms around Arizona's neck and continued to sob. Besides the continuous hiccups, they could hear mumbled pleas from their daughter. 'I don't want to leave', 'No more leaving' are the phrases they could make up.

Arizona shot a look at Callie. She never saw Sofia throwing this kind of tantrum before. Sure, she hates not dressing up if she was not the one who picked out her clothes, but this was different. Callie then sat beside her girlfriend and kissed Sofia's cheek. "Sofia, what's wrong?

"No!" Sniffling more, Sofia hid her face from Callie into Arizona neck. They were both shocked with her attitude. Arizona was not having any of it.

"Sofia! That's not how you talk to Mommy." She scolded her daughter who cried even harder. She untangles from Arizona and hugged Callie.

"Please Mommy, please!" Sofia said in between of her wailing. "Please! I don't want to!" Arizona was still attached to them because her daughter didn't let go of her shirt.

They waited for Sofia to calm down before Callie pulled away to look at her daughter. "What's wrong? What don't you want to do?"

Still suffering from hiccups, Sofia stuttered. "I don't want to leave." She shook her head intensely.

"Who said you are leaving?" Callie asked as she carried her daughter so they can sit in the bed. Sofia was on Callie's lap and Arizona dragged the small chair to sit in front of them.

Sofia looked at Arizona and started to tear up again. "I don't know. But all of my things from the other house are here." She used her arm to wipe her tears away.

"Because we are going to live here with Mommy." Arizona explained.

They caught the glint in Sofia's eyes when she heard it. "We? Are you going to live here too, Mama?"

"Of course. Because I miss you all the time!" Arizona reached for Sofia's cheek. "So I asked Mommy if I can live here with you."

Sofia's eyes went big and looked at Callie. "Mommy?" A smile is already creeping in Callie's face when her daughter bit her lip and looked at her girlfriend and then back to her. "Can Mama live here?"

Their daughter is basically bouncing when she knew there was a chance that her parents might live in one roof. Callie looked up in the ceiling, pretending to think. Sofia placed her palms together and pleaded. "Please Mommy?" Giving her the best puppy dog eyes she has.

Playfully rolling her eyes, Callie sighed and nodded. Sofia jump over to hug her and Arizona just hugged them both. "But you have to clean this up. And apologize to Mommy." Arizona looked directly at her daughter who nodded and apologized to Callie.

They helped Sofia clean up the room she just destroyed from that wicked tantrum. While folding her daughter's clothes, Arizona felt small fingers poking her. Sofia stared at her until the words came out of her. "How about the other house? We can't go back?"

"You want to go back?" Arizona asked. "You don't want to live here?"

"I want! I want the pool." Sofia defended. "But my field, Mama?"

Arizona just shot a look at Callie who rolled her eyes. "You want the pool or the football field?"

They watch as Sofia think about what she wants. "Pool! We can always go to the park. But who's going to live in the other house?"

"I don't know yet. But enough talking. Its your bedtime." Arizona playfully slaps Sofia's bottom, making her squeal.

They both tucked their daughter in, watched her sleep for a while, both of them leaning on the door frame. Arizona broke the silence. "Better second day of moving in?" She glanced back at Callie who was showing her beaming smile.

"Love is sweeter the second time around." Callie shrugs and received a giggle from Arizona who placed her arms on her shoulders.

"You are so cheesy."

"So kitchen sex now?"

* * *

"I know what to do!" Callie announced as Arizona was just snacking on her pasta when Callie burst in her office.

"What?" Was the muffled answer Arizona gave her. _She was in the middle of chewing!_

"Not meddling! But I intend to offer Tan an ortho fellowship. I can teach her everything that she needs too. Plus I need some help in my department. So win-win!" Callie excitedly answered. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead and noticed the tower of food her girlfriend have in her desk. "That's a lot of food?"

"I'm hungry!" Arizona snapped, her voice was still muffled because she just shoves another bite in her mouth.

It was something Callie was working on. Arizona said she was okay either way her fellow choose to enlist or whatever. She was past it. But Callie tries to figure out how to talk the fellow out of it. Its been weeks since they've been living together again. Its great, very domestic. _Well, aside from having sex all the time._

"She won't resist it." Callie bragged as she snatched a jello on Arizona desk earning a glared from her girlfriend. "Plus, I figured out a way about your house."

Rolling her eyes at her smug girlfriend, she indulge on what Callie was thinking. "And?"

"We can keep it." Callie pulled the lid open and stick her spoon in. "Tan can still rent it. Extra income. Plus I can manage to move Aria out."

"How are you going to do that?" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"She can move in with Tan. Or I mean move in your old house. Rent a room!" Callie smiled at her brilliant plan.

"They are barely talking to each other. How do you suppose they would agree?" Arizona argued.

"Aria's itching to talk to Tan. And Tan won't have any place to live. Two birds, one stone." Callie smugly answered as she finishes her jello. She tried to snatch another one from the pile but Arizona slapped her hand away and growled at her. "What's up with you?"

"I'm hungry!" Arizona argued again.

"Fine. Be hormonal. I have a surgery." She walks toward her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona called out when Callie walked out.

After a few minutes, Arizona rubs her belly full from eating all those food when Bailey barged in.

"Dr. Robbins!"

"Chief?" Arizona answered. Wondering why the Chief of surgery barged in.

"You are doing a pro-bono surgery later?" Miranda asked with an authoritative tone her arms in her hips. _Bailey might be her friend. But her authority issues still intact._

"Uhm-well, yeah? Is there a problem?" Arizona stammered.

Before the Chief could answer, Alex and Andi walked in.

"Robbins, why is the Thompson case cancelled?" Alex asked with his arms crossed.

"Because I cancelled it Karev." Miranda answered the question directed at Arizona. She looked at Arizona and started. "And you, you are a surgeon! Not a freaking godmother. No more pro-bono surgeries for you!"

"But-" She tried to argue.

"There's an allotted pro-bono fund, patients need to apply for it. Just be!" With that Miranda stormed off.

Arizona thought she was over her authority issues. _She was wrong._ Tears fell down her cheeks and her lips pouted unconsciously.

"Dude, are you crying?" Andi stifled a laugh.

"She does that when she's scolded." Alex snickered. "Does Torres scold you when-"

Alex didn't have a time to finish when Arizona snapped out of her thoughts. "Go away!"

Her fellows left her in her office. She was sulking. _And crying alone._ She shook her head to wiggle that ideas out of her mind and continued on her work.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Calliope Torres: I have an emergency surgery. I'll be a bit late. I love you!_

It was a sweet message. But why? Why was she crying? She couldn't figure it out. So she stormed off. Arizona packed her things, left the hospital in a hurry.

Arriving in the house, she discarded her clothes, her things in the room. She figured that she needed a time to relax, so she got the bath ready. As she was filling the tub up, she search for the bath salts Callie bought for them the first week she moved in. One item caught her attention more.

Deciding that it was about that time to check. She drained the water from the tub and dressed up.

A few minutes of driving towards the hospital, Arizona went to the supply room and grab the thing she needed, running to the close bathroom and locking herself in one of the cubicle. She closed her eyes and waited for it. Seeing the result she wanted, she smiled. Arizona paged her fellow and dragged her into a supply room.

"Easy Robbins! I don't like you that way. Plus Torres will kick my ass." Andi rubs the part where Arizona dragged her.

"Shut up and just listen." Arizona snapped.

"Okay?" Andi watched as her boss walked around the room and got the supplies she need. Arizona handed her some needles, tourniquet and test tubes. "Am I going to do a mad scientist kind of bit?"

"Just draw my blood." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"You make me sound like a vampire." The fellow answered as she pulls on her gloves. "What is this for?"

"I-I have a thing." She stuttered.

"Oh trust me, you don't have a _'thing'._ I saw everythiiiing." The fellow exaggerated.

"I hate you." Arizona mumbled.

"You can never hate me, I'm your brother with boobs remember?" Andi did the proper steps to extract Arizona's blood.

"You don't have any boobs." Arizona teased.

"And I'm just going to pretend that I am not poking your arm with a needle. And that I want to poke your eyes." Andi glared at her. Arizona just laughs it off. "I thought about what Callie offered."

"Oh?" Arizona was not going to press more.

"Yeah. I accepted her offer. She's the Ortho God, or goddess as she said. And it's true that I can learn everything from her." Andi reasoned and Arizona audibly sighed. "Plus she said you were going to miss me." Andi unsnaps the tourniquet.

Arizona just rolled her eyes but gave the fellow a hug. Because she just knew why she was being so emotional. "I'm glad you are staying." With that, Arizona picked the tubes with her blood and made a move to walk to the door.

"Why are you crying again?" Andi shouted when Arizona just walked away.

Arizona arrived in the lab and handed the unnamed blood. "I need this urgent. The patient is a VIP. Page me when the results come in." She commanded the technician who hurried off.

She had time to kill so she went to pick up Sofia in her school. On the way back, she got a page that her sample was ready. She requested an intern to pick it up and delivered it to her office.

Sofia was happy playing around with her Mama's doctor-y stuff as Arizona read the results of the blood test.

She watched their daughter playing and wondered if she was carrying another daughter or a son.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you for still reading this!_

 _AZgirl, about Arizona's eating, please refer to Chapter 20._

 _Been busy lately, but just like my love for Callie and Arizona, I won't give up!_

 _ **Chapter 34**_

 **Callie**

Her girlfriend is being weird. Weird does not even covers it. Arizona has been a little secretive, she's not joining the rest of them to lunch, a little moody even. _Something's going on._ She's even looking for new fellow in the fetal and maternal medicine telling her girlfriend that she needs extra breathing room with that department. Even mentioning stealing her newly finished fellow from pediatric (hopefully future fellow in fetal medicine) to orthopedics.

On her short break time, Callie decided to snoop. Not that she didn't trust her girlfriend, it's just curiosity. _Yep, she's going with curiosity._ Standing by the nurses' station, she busied herself with make believe charts. Looking directly at the fetal surgeon's office, Callie wiggled her pen over the chart.

"Torres? Is there some pregnant lady with broken bones up here?" Teddy teased as she notices how Callie was stalking Arizona.

"Uhm- Yes! 2304, hairline fracture." Callie lied smoothly as she nervously smiled at Teddy.

"Oh?" Teddy raised a knowing look and closed her chart, handing it over to Callie. "MY congenital heart defect has a hairline fracture?" She opened the chart and slowly read the doctors involved in the room she just mentioned.

Snapping the chart closed, Callie rolled her eyes and stared back at Arizona who was laughing along with a small brunette who had her back to them. "She's interviewing a petite brunette with boobs!"

Teddy shot her head backwards as she laughs at Callie's ridiculousness. "You two are my aspirational couple and you two are still not communicating well? I mean the whole best friend debacle? I thought she already replaced me!"

"She didn't. We talked about that already. But that-" Callie pointed at the woman. "That's a hot woman."

"She has her back to you. How can you say that she's hot?" Teddy questioned as she walks towards Callie and stood at her side.

"Her laugh is hot!" Callie threw her arms up. Teddy just laughed and watched as a frustrated Callie looked while Arizona opened her office door for the woman.

"Oh hey, Dr. Torres, Dr. Altman." Arizona nodded at the two women outside her office with a little eye squint wondering why they were there. "Dr. Preston, she's interested in our fetal and maternal fellowship."

Callie's eyes were wide open. "Peds prospect Polly?"

Arizona glared at Callie trying to send her a message. "It's okay Dr. Robbins. I heard all the good things about Dr. Karev. He's good. You taught him well. Still jealous of him being chosen but the fetal fellowship is what I'm aiming now. Should I be worried about competing with him again?" The fetal prospect playfully asked.

"No no. We just need to deliberate everything. I'll have my former fellow, Dr. Tan-" Arizona shot a look at Callie. "Take you for a tour." Arizona smiled widely at the potential fellow.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins." Polly answered and walked away.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins." Teddy mocked.

Arizona crossed her arms. "I know why Teddy is here, why are you here? Stealing my future fellow as well?"

"I-" Callie shrugged.

Arizona giggled a little when she noticed Callie's guilty look. "I'm kidding." She placed a small kiss on the spot behind Callie's ear, the one that makes her girlfriend weak on her knees. "Do you have time right now?" Arizona husked as she drags Callie across the hall to the nearest on-call room.

"This is how you welcome an old friend?!" Teddy yelled from a couple of meters away.

* * *

"You're so hot." Callie threw Arizona's scrub top off.

"Stop talking." Arizona pushed her girlfriend on the bed and jumped to straddle her.

"Oh god." Hands slowly gliding on Arizona's ass.

"Stop." Arizona paused. "I need you now. I don't want it slow, hard and fast Calliope. Can you keep up?"

This bossy attitude got her all wetter than she already was. And all Callie could do was nod.

* * *

Callie walked out of that on-call room after Arizona did. She was busy fixing her scrub pants and her hair that was stuck insider her scrub top.

"What's wrong with your left hand?" Meredith pointed out when she noticed her friend fumbling around, just using her right hand.

"I-uhm." Callie cleared her throat and looked at her wrinkled left hands. _Effects of having her girlfriend ride her hand like a cowboy._ "Slept on it." She shrugs.

"Do you want me to look at it? I know you're the ortho goddess but-" Meredith trailed as she reaches for it when Callie hid it at her back.

"No!" Callie nervously laughed. "It's nothing!"

"What's wrong with your hand?" Alex plops his chart on the nurses' station. Callie turns around to face Alex and hide her hand behind her.

"Is your hand-" Meredith was cut off when Callie heard her and faced the nurses' station so that Alex and Meredith were on each side.

Callie was about to say something when she felt a hand on her hand. "Why is your hand wrinkled?" Teddy asked as she held the hand up for inspection.

Alex burst out in laughter while the women just looked at him. Callie was quick to pull her hands away. "What?" Meredith asked and Teddy looked at Alex slowly figuring it out. The cardio surgeon finally broke the code and laughed with him.

"Why are you laughing? Why is Torres' hand wrinkled?" Meredith looked at Callie who just blushed and ready to walk away when Teddy grabbed her arm while still laughing.

"Fine! I just had a lot of burgers! I need to rest it for a while before having my next surgery." Callie glared at her friends who were still laughing.

* * *

"Arizona's hiding something." Callie plops in the middle of the bed as her sister was walking from the bathroom of her new bedroom. "I mean, she's happy one minute then mad the next. Or she's super-" She shook her head. She used to talk to Aria about sex but she was wondering if being with a woman changes that.

"Super what?" Aria was drying her hair with a towel. "Horny? You can talk about that." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes." Callie mumbled. "Super horny. She's hiding something."

Aria sat on her bed, applying lotion to her legs and turned to Callie. "Then make her talk. Use everything you've got."

"Can't you talk to Tan? I'm trying to blackmail her to tell me something but she said she doesn't know. I had her removing cast all week. And I told all the interns and residents in ortho that they weren't allowed to help." Callie grunted as she placed a pillow over her face.

"Tan's still avoiding me." Aria muttered. "I mean, what the hell did I do? I thought we were friends?"

Callie suddenly sat up. "How about this-" she clapped and excitedly bounced up the bed. "I'll try to break Tan to talk to you and you try to figure out Arizona, deal?"

"Deal! Sister Power!" Aria shook Callie's hand as they heard the front door open. "Speaking of the devil."

Andi was laughing when they heard another laugh which was both familiar to them. "And her perky blonde counter-part. Mission break kid surgeon commence!" Aria quickly pulls on a tank top and some shorts on. Her sister noticed that she was going to go out without a bra on.

"Wait wait, are you going out like that?" Callie questions her sister's choice of outfit.

"What? I like to tease and torture Tan. If she's not going to talk to me, then drool." Aria popped her boobs a little and reached for the door knob. Callie just shrugs and followed her.

 **Arizona**

"Honey! You're home!" Aria tease Tan as she steps down the stairs with arms wide open as if asking for a hug. Callie and Arizona just looked at her and back to Andi who just have a weirded-out-face on.

Callie decided it was too awkward and stepped in. She walked towards Arizona and kissed her cheeks. "Hey, Sofia with the Shepherds?"

Arizona just nodded who was still looking at Aria's pouting face. "Didn't know you'd be here. Tan was complaining about you making her remove cast all week. And none of the residents and interns would help her, because apparently bad-ass Torres is back." Arizona kissed back and started seriously but laughed at the last words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey! It's not funny! I'm wearing gloves and the smell still seep in." Andi smelled her hands again and scrunched her face up. Arizona just continues to laugh. Andi held her hand up and ran towards Arizona, making her smell her hand.

Callie followed them to the kitchen with Aria in tow. Arizona was pulling away from her friend whose hands were still in front her face. "Stop! You are disgusting!" Arizona pushed Andi's face and ran towards Callie, using her body as a shield.

"I am sleeping with your new boss. I can make her do _ANYTHING_ I want. So be nice to me." Arizona squinted. Andi just rolled her eyes and got some water from the fridge and handed one to Arizona and offered one to Callie who just waved her hands.

"Is there any food in this house? I'm starving." Arizona pushed Andi away from the fridge and looked in for herself.

"You just ate. I just saw you eating from the cafeteria when I asked you to come over. Is there some snake living in your body? I swear to god." Andi plops down to the stool by the counter. Aria took a chance to sit next to her. The fellow was about to leave but Callie, being the good sister she is, sat at the next stool so Andi won't be able to move.

The three just shared a look when they saw Arizona munching on a cold left over Thai food. "Are you really that hungry?" Andi asked.

"What?" Arizona answered with a muffled voice. "I'm hungry." Callie just smiled at her girlfriend. Arizona did have a large appetite.

"How about I order us some pizza?" Callie asked as she motioned Arizona to sit on her place. She walks towards the hall to make a call.

"I love you!" Arizona yelled after her girlfriend.

"So, Aria. How's school?" Arizona asked. The dinner was held back in the living room. It was awkward for a while. Andi is still not talking to Aria and it was simply unbearable talking to the back of her head when Aria's talking. "And Lucas?" Andi tried to look away once more but Arizona used her elbow to apply pressure over Andi's thigh.

Callie and Arizona purposely sat away from each other, Callie sat at the lounger, Arizona on the other end of the couch with Andi beside her. Forcing them to sit together. "School's kicking my ass and Lucas? Not together anymore." Aria just mumbled which made Andi look at her.

"Oh." Arizona wiggles her eyebrow at Callie. "Why?"

"His IQ is the same number of his age!" Aria complained. "I mean he asked me why not all English speaking people use the English system, the Metric system is apparently for Metric people!"

Andi couldn't hold it anymore and laughed along with Arizona and Callie. "Where can we find these Metric people?" The fellow teased as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Aria was so shocked when Andi talked to her directly, granted it was a sarcastic comment.

"Hey! I still have some meat and cheese from the deli." The fellow placed a plate full of cheese and deli meat on the table.

At the sight of cheese and deli meat, Arizona gagged. She quickly stood up and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Callie quickly ran after her girlfriend. "Arizona?" she knocked profusely. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

 _Fucking morning sickness. It's not even morning._ Arizona wiped her face and freshens up. She opened the door with a smile to her worried girlfriend. "I'm fine. Bad lunch." She placed a small kiss on Callie's cheek who was just befuddled. _Liar._ "Can we go home? I think I need to lie down."

Callie just nodded and said their good byes to Andi and Aria. Whispering 'Behave' to Aria, they were off to fetch Sofia from Meredith's. After a couple of minutes running around to catch their daughter because she didn't want to go home yet, Callie bribed Sofia an additional story before going to bed.

Arizona helped her girlfriend to settle Sofia to sleep, she proceeded to wash up while waiting for Callie to finish the bribe. She was now lying in their bed reading cute and funny ways to tell her partner about her pregnancy. _There were a lot!_ From baby clothes announcement to the faster sperm diagram. Sighing heavily, Arizona locked the screen of her phone just in time for Callie to walk in.

"She's beginning to be a handful." Callie complained as she saw Arizona on their bed with her back on the head board and her legs under the comforter. Crawling from the foot of the bed towards Arizona, she laid her head on top of Arizona's stomach and caressed her cheeks on it. One of her arms made its way to her partner's back and the other rests on Arizona's hip. "I'm not ready for her to grow up yet. Now she wants to spend more time with her friends." She pouted.

Knowing that it relaxes her girlfriend, Arizona strokes Callie's hair. Silently giggling at the woman who was still pouting and complaining. "I mean, remember when the time when she wouldn't let go of your leg because she didn't want you to leave her at the day care? She was ready to hang on to you all day if we would allow it."

"She's growing up Calliope. But she still loves us." Arizona reassured Callie with a giggle.

Raising her head to look directly at Arizona and puckered her lips. "But I just want her to be our baby."

Arizona laughed out loud when she saw Callie's seriousness. Callie playfully slaps the stomach where her head was on. Instinct causes Arizona to grab Callie's hand with a little force. _Pregnancy hormones activated the mama-bear._

"What is up with you?" Callie props up. Her tone was serious. Arizona was caught off guard and just looked at her with a confused look. Before she could say anything, Callie continued. "And don't tell me it's nothing. You've been hot and cold lately, looking for fetal-maternal fellow. Tell me what's going on."

And when she thought it was over, Callie continued. "If you tell me that you are considering those other offers from other hospitals to come work for them-" She stopped when she saw Arizona's shocked face. "Yes. I know about the offers, we live in the same house, work in the same place. You think I wouldn't know anything about those offers?"

Callie was now standing up and pacing their bedroom. Muttering something in Spanish, Arizona had enough. "Calliope! Stop!"

She turned and saw Arizona smiling that super magic smile. It can easily solve their problems because Callie could never resist it. But Callie was mauling over what the issue was so she snapped. "What?"

"Come here." Arizona raised her arms and her girlfriend just looked at her. She motioned her fingers to convince Callie to come over.

Begrudgingly, Callie crawled back to her original position and Arizona proceeded to continue caressing Callie's hair. "I was just shocked when you slapped my stomach."

Callie raised her head, ready to rant when Arizona looked at her lovingly. "Because you might hurt our baby. And I don't want anything happen to our baby."

"What? You're- wait, really?" Callie mumbled, lowering her hands over Arizona's stomach who just nodded. Callie squealed and kissed Arizona all over her face going down to her body.

When she reached Arizona's stomach, she paused and lifted her girlfriend shirt. "Oh my god." Running her fingers along the navel, she placed a light kiss on it. She looked at Arizona who had tears in her eyes. "I love you. And I'm going to love our baby so much." Callie couldn't resist kissing her stomach once more.


	35. Chapter 35

_Since you guys are so awesome, and I am way way behind on my writing due to work and school, I'm granting a wish/wishes from the comments section. Thank you amazing people._

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Callie**

Arizona being pregnant was, Callie can't even use a right word for it. Amazing, awe-inspiring, all the good things that ever happened to her multiplied by 10. Sleeping that night she found out was out of the window. She thanked Arizona for making her so happy, again, and again, and again.

But the day after, Arizona put her foot down.

"No. I'm the one carrying our child. I vote for the baby and I vote for my vagina. So, no." Arizona placed her hands on her hips.

"But-"

"No. I want to wait. I can't go through the same thing again." Callie's features soften, she was over the moon about Arizona's pregnancy that she wanted to announce to the world about their new baby. Forgetting the fact that Arizona suffered from a miscarriage. "Not until I'm bloated like a whale. Not until we are sure he or she is safe."

"Arizona-"

"Please. I just-" Arizona shook her head. "Not yet. Okay? Not anytime soon. If we need to fly a super secret doctor for this, we will do that."

"Okay. But everything will be alright." Callie kissed her girlfriend on the cheeks. "He will be okay."

Squinting at her girlfriend, Arizona spoke up. "He?"

"Yes. He. I'm betting it's a boy." Callie smugly answered.

Laughing at her girlfriend, Arizona shook her head. "Nope. I have a feeling that we will have a girl."

"No fair! I just want a little boy!" Callie pouted.

"Oh my god. Don't say it like that."

"But I just want a little boy!"

Arizona walked away laughing. "Stop! And stop pouting, we need to get to our appointment."

* * *

 _ **10 Weeks**_

"Dr. Robbins, this may be a little cold." The young doctor said while spreading the gel on Arizona's stomach.

Arizona jumped a bit. "Little cold my pale white butt! Are you sure I'm just at 10 weeks? I'm as big as my office door now!" She snapped at the 4th year ob-gyn resident. She glared at the screen when she heard Addison laughing.

Callie on the other hand didn't know how to react. Arizona's mood swings were waaaaaaaaaaay too scary for her to comment, so instead, she looked at Addison, pleading her to stop. Addison got her friend's silent message and shut up.

"Here we go." The resident muttered and the couple focused on the screen. "Heart beat is-" she trailed and moved the wand again. "Dr. Montgomery?"

Arizona jolts up.

"What?! Heart beat is what? Addie?" Callie frantically looked at Arizona who has a weird look on her face and Addison was focusing on something in her computer. "Can someone tell me what is happening?" Callie half yelled at the resident who may as well peed her scrubs pants out of surprise.

"Calliope." Callie looked back at Arizona who had tears in her eyes, she was quick to hug her girlfriend. The resident then increased the volume after Addison's heads up.

"Is that?" Callie breathes in. "That's-" She couldn't form words, so she looked. Carefully. Unlike Arizona or Addison or the little red head resident, ultrasounds for pregnant ladies are not routine for her. So she stared, and stared, and listened, and studied the ultrasound. "There's an echo." There was a catch in Callie's voice.

"Not an echo Calliope." Arizona smiled and pointed at the screen.

"Not an echo." She breathes out.

"No." Arizona kissed Callie's temple. "We're having twins."

"Twins." Callie muttered.

Arizona buries her face in Callie's neck. Her girlfriend was still staring at the screen. "I love you so much Calliope."

"I love you, Arizona."

"Ehem. Stop making out for a minute so we can finish the check-up." Addison spoke up and finishes her check up. Making sure Arizona is taking her vitamins and maternal milk which brought up a discussion of how awful the taste is.

"So, if you are the size of your office door, how do you enter your office?" When Addison spoke up, Arizona glared at her once more as Callie tries to muffle her laugh.

"She lines it up." Addison almost lost it when Callie teased her girlfriend.

"And I'm sure you can line it up so you can sleep on our couch." Arizona squinted at Callie and walk towards the door.

* * *

 **Arizona**

 _ **15 weeks**_

Hiding the fact that she's pregnant and not fat is horrible.

"What's up bouncy?" Arizona glared at her former fellow and smiled at her new Fetal-Maternal fellow.

"Dr. Preston." She addresses Polly who was sitting down and faced her friend. "Jerk."

"What? You have bouncy arms!" Implicating the statement while flicking Arizona's arm.

"I-I don't have bouncy arms! I'm leaving. I'll see you at the house tomorrow? With your, what do you call it? Date is it?" Arizona teased her friend.

Over the course of hiding her pregnancy, she noticed her friend being a little bit conservative. Not going to bars everyday, spending more time at work, research lab or the OR gallery or skills lab. And even when they visit Aria back in her old place, Andi would be reading medical journals and not flirting with Callie's sister which was a loooong conversation with the other latina.

" _Is she seeing anyone? Really? I'm hot. You'd do me right?" Aria asked Arizona who was just flabbergasted by the sentiment._

 _Callie who just walked in after her last few words, raised her eyebrows at her sister. "I'd break your bones and refuse to treat you if you are flirting with the m-" mother of her child almost spill from her mouth. "my girlfriend."_

" _I'm just saying, I'm hot and if Arizona was single, she'd hit on me." Emphasizing the point by gesturing towards Arizona._

" _I'd hit you." Callie mumbled and was nudged by her girlfriend._

" _Calliope. Shush." Arizona placed her hand on Callie's thigh. "Why are you so concerned if she's not flirting with you anymore?"_

" _What? Who's concerned? I'm not concerned! I'm hot! All the boys love me. And I'm not gay!" Aria paced in front of them._

 _Arizona and Callie just watched the woman pace and didn't say anything._

" _I'm not. Am I?" Aria stopped babbling and faced them. "How did you know that you were gay? And you?" She asked both of them. But didn't give them a chance to speak and continued to rant and walk._

" _She's just you know? Like her abs is unbelievable! And I don't really notice abs of girls, just hers. Plus she's extremely smart. Like genius. I like her brain! That's it! Its mental! This is just all mental!" Aria threw her hands up._

" _You are mental." Callie mumbled once more. And again, Arizona nudges her. They all turned when the front door opened._

" _Where the hell have you been?!" Aria snapped her head back to Andi who just came in and looked at Arizona and Callie, silently asking 'what the hell'._

" _Um? Out?" Was the answer of the fellow who busied herself scanning through the pile of letters in the table._

" _Where exactly is 'out'?" Aria placed her hands on her hips._

" _Wha-?" The fellow finally looks at Aria and then at her bosses' with an amused looks in their faces. "I was out, on a-" She mumbled something._

" _On a what?" Aria responded._

" _Date." The fellow sighed. "I just-" A squeal stopped her from saying anything more._

" _You are finally a human!" Arizona stood up and hugged her friend._

" _Ookay?" Andi pats Arizona's excited shoulder. "I'm going to go sleep."_

 _They all watched as the fellow climbed the stairs._

" _Really?! She's dating? I'm like super hot!" Aria started ranting again. Callie and Arizona just hugged each other, sighed and embrace a long ass night of Aria ranting._

Plan was to have early dinner with Sofia. Tell her about the babies. She still feels so weird saying it. She was having twins, they were having twins. TWO BABIES. Oh god. TWO BABIES. Two cribs, two car seats, two of everything. Turning too quickly, Arizona bumped into someone who catches her, right in her belly.

"Robbins?" Alex kind for held her stomach. "How far along are you? 14 weeks?"

"WHAT?!" Arizona looked around and stared back at Alex wondering how the hell he found out. "I'm- no. What do you mean?"

Trying so hard to recover from her shock she slapped Alex's hands away from her belly and focused on her chart. She turned back when she heard his voice. "You're forgetting that you taught me well. You are eating quite a lot these days. More than normal. Your hips widen already and your boobs, you have nice boobs, now its bigger, its better." Alex looked up from his chart and smirked at Arizona.

As he starts to walk away, she followed him and hissed. "Do not tell anyone yet! Callie wants to do this grand reveal thing and now that I am finally comfortable to tell people, she's planning this whole thing. Okay? And I'm just 10 weeks!"

"Okay. But you gotta tell your boobs not to show you up."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" She heard her girlfriend whispered in her ear. Arizona smiled back at Callie who was serving their dinner. They both decided to tell Sofia tonight. And then tomorrow, have a dinner with all of their friends to tell them.

With Arizona's increasing appetite, Callie cooked more than usual. More appetizers and more dessert. Of course, a daughter of two surgeons is not stupid. Sofia noticed when her Mama sometimes cry over the little things, she'd be so happy one minute then sad the next. Now Mommy is serving a lot of food to Mama. And Mama's belly is becoming bigger. 'Maybe eating too much is hurting Mama'.

Subtly counting how much food Mama is now eating. "Mama?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" Arizona glanced back to her daughter and grabbed a couple more of potato chips in her plate.

Callie watched as Sofia looks at her other mother with wonder. "What is it baby?"

"Mama, are you sure you want to eat some more?" Sofia pointed at her belly. "Your belly looks like it will explode."

A silent 'WOW' left Callie's lips and looked at Arizona who was almost ready to cry at the innocent comment of her daughter, innocent and concern, but still, Sofia almost said she is fat.

"Let me handle this." She whispered to Arizona who sullenly nodded. "That's why we wanted to talk to you about, you see, Mama is-" Callie trailed and looked at Arizona. "Mama is pregnant. You know what that means right?"

Sofia nodded, although she was too confused. "So now that she's pregnant, she's carrying babies in her tummy. She has to eat for herself and the babies." Callie looked at their daughter to check if she understands.

"So the baby is there?" Sofia pointed at her mother's belly.

"Yes bug. Babies." Arizona now inserts herself in the conversation.

"Babies?" Sofia looks up to her and walked towards Arizona and she glanced at her belly.

"Yes bug, babies. Mama has twins in here." Arizona reached for her daughter's hand and placed it on her belly. "You're a big sister now."

Sofia reluctantly grazes her tiny hands over Arizona's belly and looked up to Callie. "I was in Mama's tummy too?"

"No honey. You were in mine." Callie spoke up.

That statement scrunches up the kid's face. "Does that mean we are leaving again?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Callie knelt down eye level to Sofia.

"Because Mama now has babies. You said she missed me that's why she moved back in." Sofia said in the verge of tears while clinging to Arizona's arm. "I'm her only baby then."

"Oh bug. Come here." Arizona pulled Sofia up to her lap while Callie rubs her daughter's back to comfort her from crying. "You are Mama's baby. You will always be my baby. It does not matter that Mommy carried you in her tummy. I loved you the moment I heard your heartbeat and I never stopped. I always missed you when you aren't around. Mommy and Mama decided that we have so much love in this family for more. And no one is leaving. Mama loves Mommy so much to be away from her."

Arizona fixes Sofia's hair and looked at her daughter's teary eyes. "And you will always be my first baby." She kissed her cheeks and was rewarded by a soft smile from the kid.

"That also means you get to be a big sister in a few months." Callie smiled at Sofia. "You'll like being a big sister. Like Mommy and Tia Aria? And Mama and your Uncle Tim. We all grew up having a best friend. And best thing is that Mama is carrying twins so you will have 2 best friends!" She squealed, making Sofia as excited as she is.

"So now big girl, go and wash up, get ready for bed." Arizona drops her on her feet and playfully slaps her butt.

They both watched as their daughter run up the stairs. "So that went, hm. Well?"

"Well? That went well?" Arizona asked as she stands up from her seat. "Our daughter basically said that I am so fat that I can EXPLODE from eating too much!"

Callie tries to follow her hormonal girlfriend towards the kitchen. "She didn't mean that, she just mean you are rounding up." Her girlfriend tries to smile to recover from her comment. "In a good way!"

Arizona glares at her and walks toward the fridge. "Whatever Calliope. I'm getting another pint of ice cream and wallow because I'm fat!"

* * *

"So! Everything is ready for tonight!" Callie clapped her hands as she watches her girlfriend enter the Attendings' lounge.

"Are you sure we need to do this big thing?" Arizona asked as she removes her stethoscope from her neck and put it in her locker.

"Arizona, this is a big thing. You, being pregnant with twins is one of the best moment in my life. We need to celebrate it." Callie reasoned. "I'll go ahead to prepare the house and stuff. Tan will drive you back home?" She placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead and waited for a nod.

"See you." Arizona mumbled.

"Love you!" Callie yelled from the hall.

* * *

Arizona sighed. Announcement dinner to announce her pregnancy to all of their friends. She walked toward the lobby where they will be meeting everyone.

Clapping her hands loudly, everyone faced her. "If anyone here spill or spoil this dinner for Callie, they will answer to me." She smugly placed her hands on her hips.

In the span of days when Alex found out, everyone around them found out about her condition. Meredith noticed an extra bounce in Callie's walk and Arizona's eating pattern. Bailey knowing all the procedures being done to her surgeons. Webber kind of caught her drinking tea, knowing that she doesn't really like tea, he reached to the pregnancy assumption. April noticed after they went shopping together that Arizona skipped the tampon aisle and they were close enough to know that they have the same cycle. Tan somehow just guessed because she refused a glass of wine.

Facing her former fellow. "Karev! You owe me from that anoplasty you stole a couple of years ago. That being said, that connects to you too, Wilson." Arizona threatened and Wilson raised her hands up in surrender.

"Tan! I have tons of embarrassing stories to bury you. Chief Webber, we shared an awful lot of hidden stories during our trivia nights. April, storage room drinking." She addressed the 3 doctors. All seems to react at the threat. Tan scratched her head, Webber bit his lips and nodded, April opened her mouth and mumbled an okay.

"Grey and Chief Bailey." She looked at the two women.

"I dare you to threaten me." Bailey stepped up to her.

"I won't. But you both know Callie for a long time. You know that this will mean a lot to her. So please, just go with it." Arizona pleaded. She smiled when Meredith nodded. She turned to Chief Bailey.

"It's a good thing I like you Robbins. Now let's go eat this amazing dinner your wife promised." Bailey said swaying away towards the parking.

"She's not my-" Arizona trailed. She watched people just smirk and followed Bailey. "Wife."

"Calling her your wife does not seem a bad idea. At least you both know where you stand." April patted her shoulders.

With her head down, she felt an arm around her. "Everything will be okay. We won't say anything." Andi smiled at her.

"Not that I don't mind, but why is Dr. Preston following us to your car?" She whispered to her former fellow.

Andi scratched her head again. "Well, you said bring my date." The last word was almost whispered.

With her jaw dropped, Arizona smiled at her friend and hugged her. "She's actually a nice person. A quality girl. Good for you."

"Thank you." Andi winked and opened the doors of her car for the two women.

 **Callie**

Everything's prepared. Arizona texted her that they will arrive in a few minutes. She just put Sofia to bed. She checked the oven for her dish for tonight. And the no bake cheesecake for her pregnant girlfriend.

"Hey! We're here!" Arizona announced.

Callie greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the coats being removed by her friends. "Sit! Food is ready! I hope you are all hungry!"

A scattered 'Yaaaay' was heard and Callie giggled as she walked to the kitchen with Arizona who shot her friends a look.

"Who is that perky little thing with Tan?" Aria's voice echoes in their kitchen.

"Dr. Polly Preston. She's Arizona's Fetal and Maternal fellow." Callie unknowingly muttered as she passed her sister the tray from her oven.

"They are awfully close." Aria mumbled as she walks toward the dining table.

"You invited your fellow? I mean its okay. A head's up would be nice-" Callie started her rant and Arizona placed her hand over her girlfriend's arm.

"I didn't. Tan did." Arizona smirks at Callie.

"Tan? I thought she's bringing her date- OH!" Callie snaps out of it and looked at Arizona shocked. "Oh boy. Aria is gonna go ballistic on your fellow."

"Its their problem. Anyway, how are we going to do this?" Arizona asked. She actually looks guilty but Callie didn't notice it.

"I'll just go announce it before we eat!" Callie smiled as she help Arizona serve the food to her friends.

Standing in front of their friends, Callie was smiling widely at them, with her arm around Arizona who just forced a smile. "Hey! We have an announcement." Even one turn with a weird smile on their faces, Callie glanced back to Arizona who forced a smile, again. But she just ignored it.

"You all know how Arizona and I work things to become a family again. And we want our family to move forward and grow. Aaaaaand! We are pregnant! Well she is, but-" Callie ranted and was received by loud clapping, 'yays', 'congratulations'. Aria stood up and hugged them, while the other surgeons faked their enthusiasm to the news.

"Wait, wait!" Callie raised her palm to stop the commotion. "Who already knew?" All the surgeons in the room stared at each other and piped down. "I break bones for a living, you don't want to be in the receiving end of this rage."

Before Callie could start her rant, she felt Arizona turn to face her. "Calliope, they kind of guessed. And I knew how much this means to you so I kind of threatened them to shut it." Arizona gave Callie her cutest smile with matching dimples.

"You threatened them?" Arizona nodded and Callie just kissed her temple. "I love you so much."

* * *

 **20 Weeks**

"You look good today." Callie admired her girlfriend. Compliment, not a bad idea. Or so she thought.

"What?!" Arizona snapped back at her. "Are you saying that I don't look good everyday?" She said almost in tears.

'What the hell did I do now?' Callie thought to herself. Walking towards a crying Arizona, Callie thinks of a better statement to fix the problem. She was about to rub Arizona's back when the blond stood up. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom! Apparently these babies think my bladder is a plaything!"

Callie sighs and continues to cook their breakfast. She leaned back when she felt Arizona's arms around her waist. "I'm becoming crazy, am I?"

"Yes. But I'm crazy for you." Callie accepted a small kiss from her girlfriend.

"How about I make it up to you?"

Callie turned to face her girlfriend and smiled. "What kind of make up?"

Arizona then swipes her hair from her neck and kissed it lightly. "The kind that makes you weak to your knees." She whispers and moves her lips towards Callie's collar bone. "The kind that gives you goosebumps." Her tongue trailed down to Callie's cleavage. "The kind that makes you so...wet." Arizona gave a small peck on her lips. "But enough of that, we are keeping Addison waiting."

"Arizonaaaaaaaa." Callie pouted when her girlfriend pulled away. "No fair."

"I'll start the car. Wait for you there." Callie muttered as she searches for her keys in her bag.

"I'm ready. I'll go out with you." Arizona stated while Callie looked at her.

"Uhm. Are you sure? You don't want to change?" Callie looked at Arizona's exposed belly through her old shirt.

"No. Why?" Arizona placed her hands over her hips.

"I just think it's a little cold, you might want to wear something a little long?" Callie nervously said. Pregnant Arizona is a scary Arizona.

"Well, I'm not cold. I'm hot. I'm hot all the time. I have two tiny humans playing footsies with my bladder. When they sleep, my hormones shoot up and I just want to jump your bones! So now can we go?" Arizona struts toward the car and climbed in the car.

* * *

Callie was having a small talk with the resident who was attending to the couple while Arizona fixes herself on the examination table. "Calliope."

"Yeah?" Callie looked back to her.

"Can you come here for a second?"

Excusing herself from the resident, Callie walks towards Arizona who grabbed her neck and kissed her so hard that left her girlfriend catching up for oxygen. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

"I know I've been crazy lately. Ever since I got pregnant. And I'm sorry." Arizona kissed her once more which made Callie gulp. "And stay here with me, I don't like that resident touching you like that."

Callie laughed and sat beside Arizona. "Possessive much?"

"Always." Arizona dipped her head down to kiss Callie but was interrupted.

"Are you two always sucking face?" Addison said while placing her gloves on.

"No." "Yes." Was the simultaneous response of the two.

"Well then. Are you two ready?" The red head asked as she grabbed the probe and squeezed the gel on Arizona's tummy. "Are we expecting a boys or girls or mixed?" Addison smiled.

"Not specifically. We just want them to be healthy and kicking." Callie looked at Arizona.

"And cute too." Arizona piped in.

"With dimples." Callie added.

"Wow. These babies aren't even born and yet there's a lot of expectation already. Let's see. Heartbeat of both babies is good." Addison continues her normal consult.

"Are we ready to find out the sex?" Addison continues to move the probe on Arizona's tummy.

"Hell yes!" Arizona nodded along with Callie's excitement.

They talked about being surprised like they were with Sofia. But then they talked, and really talked because they need to buy stuff, prepare the room for their twins, so knowing the gender was kind of agreed on.

"At end of the day, making love to a paper moon…. And she said-" Addison trailed.

"Boys do fall in love!" Callie sang at the top of her lungs. "I told you!" She pointed at Arizona. "We are having boys!" She kissed Arizona's face all over.

* * *

 _ **25 weeks**_

"I really appreciate this. Its just a few weeks, and we are just cutting it too close to her due date. I rather have her here. At least you and Tan is always around." Callie plops another bag in the guest room in Arizona's old house.

"Is Arizona okay with this?" Aria asked as she helps her sister fix the bed sheets.

"She is. She's bored out her mind when Addison forced her to bed rest a week ago." Callie walks towards the bathroom.

When they found out that they were having two boys, they both decided to add another room in their house. Renovation takes a couple of weeks. After 2 weeks of stress due to work and commanding the contractors about the renovation, Arizona's blood pressure shoots up. Addison immediately noticed the stress given to the twins and Arizona's body so the fetal surgeon forced her to bed rest until the due date.

Now Callie and Arizona is temporarily moving back to Arizona's old house with her fellow and her sister. The brunette was worried about Arizona being alone in the house. At least staying with her sister and Andi, Arizona would always have someone with her.

"So, how's the thing with Tan and-" Callie started.

"The perky little thing without boobs?" Aria answered annoyed.

"Yes. That." Callie laughed. Aria is still insisting that she just wanted her friend back, but being jealous everytime Arizona's new fellow is not 'friendly'.

"They are cooking." Aria rolled her eyes. "And now I'm going to be a 5th wheel to you guys."

"Its just charades!" Callie yelled as she descended the stairs where she found her girlfriend, her fellow and Arizona's fellow.

 **Arizona**

So they went on with the game. Arizona was the game master, Callie is with Aria, Andi with Polly. After a couple of rounds of charades (won by Andi and Polly because the Torres' sisters was too competitive to function properly) they just chatted.

"I really admire your technique Dr. Robbins. The way you used the gloves to with the probe to control it better is amazing." Polly fawned over her boss. She subtly leaned on Andi's body which irritated Aria more.

"I really admire you technique Dr. Robbins." Aria mocked Polly in a high pitched tone which she whispered to her sister who just nudges her.

"Please, its Arizona." Arizona replied giggling at her fellow. "Stick with me, unlike others." She turned to look at Andi and Callie. "And I'll teach you everything I know."

"Hey! Stop making my girlfriend fall in love with you!" As soon as Andi said it she paused.

"Girlfriend?!" "Congrats!" Aria and Arizona said respectively. Callie just raised her glass up to her fellow.

Arizona tries to reach of Andi to hug her, but apparently her pregnancy is preventing her to move very well. So, awkwardly, hugging. "Ah-It's new. But thank you." Andi stutters.

"Congrats little whore." Callie greeted her fellow.

"Little whore?" Arizona asked.

"She was as bad as Mark the man-whore." Callie concluded. "Good thing someone tamed you." Polly shyly smiled at Callie and leaned more towards Andi.

"I'll just rest up and study. I have an exam." Aria muttered as she finishes her drink and ran upstairs.

Callie stood up to follow her sister but a hand stopped her.

"I'll go." Arizona announced. "I'm on bed rest, but Addison allowed walking." She interrupted when Callie wanted to refuse.

* * *

"Aria?" Arizona knocks on the latina's bedroom door. She found Aria lying on her stomach, playing with her phone. "You okay?" Aria just rolled over to give Arizona some space.

"Do you know how Callie knew she likes girls? And you?" Aria muttered as Arizona lay down beside her.

"Well, Calliope's story is hers. You can ask her. Mine on the other hand, I always like girls. I never had boyfriends. But can I ask why?" Arizona looked at Aria. "Is it about Tan?"

"And her perky little girlfriend!" Aria yelled through the pillow muffling her face. "Any wise words for me?" she pouted.

"No wise words. Nothing really. But maybe this could distract you from it." Arizona placed a small dark blue velvet box on the bed.

Aria reached for it and opened the box. "I'd say yes to your boobs and legs. But you are carrying my sister's kids so that makes it complicated." A gorgeous ring sits in the middle of the box. "Harry Winston, Carlos Torres would approve."

"I would rather have Calliope Torres to approve." Arizona smiled at her. They both looked at the ring. "I almost missed my chance, with your sister." Aria looks up and stared at Arizona who was just admiring the ring. "I almost missed a chance because I was unsure. I was scared."

The blond looked at the brunette. "So I took a shot and I lay it on her."

"I don't want to hear you and my sister bumping vajayjays!"

Arizona laughed out loud. "But again, I almost didn't."

"I'm not gay." Aria stared back up the ceiling.

"You don't have to be."

"What?" Aria confusingly asked.

"Why do you have to be one or the other? Why do you have to be labeled?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to have labels? Who cares? If you like someone, you just do. Tell them. Before you miss your chance." Arizona said standing up. Aria just watches her leave.

Aria was about to leave the bed when the door opens again. "But better be sure about what you feel, because if you are unsure, it will hurt her and you. And it took a lot to make her happy. And if you are unsure, it will break the friendship you both have." Arizona tilted her head and walk away.

* * *

 _ **33 weeks**_

"So, pancakes or hash browns?" Callie asked as she walks in the guest room of Arizona's old house.

"Both please!" Arizona giggled.

It was one of the things that makes Arizona fall in love with Callie more. Being so considerate. Just this simplicity. She wanted this. She loves Callie. Sofia. The twins. Her family. She wants to be Callie's wife. She wanted Callie to be her wife. She was so in love.

"Marry me."

Callie snaps her head back to Arizona. "What?"

"Marry me!" Arizona excitedly said. "I mean, we are back together. Stronger. I love you and you love me. And Sofia. The twins!" She turned to open her temporary drawer and got the dark blue velvet box from Harry Winston. "Wait! I'm kind of jumping the gun! Here." Arizona opened and gave the box to Callie.

"Marry me." Arizona smiled widely at Callie.

"Arizona." Callie stared at the ring. A beautiful ring.

"Look, I know I can't kneel down, but-" Arizona giggled.

Callie looked up to Arizona's excited face.

"No."


	36. Chapter 36

_Of course I'm not going to keep you hanging for too long after that! Next chapter is up! Love you guys!_

 _Reading your comments always warms my heart. Comments from fellow writers. Reviews are never boring._

 _I'm not a doctor or a lawyer, so I'm just making stuff up back by a little research._

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Callie**

" _Marry me." Arizona smiled widely at Callie._

" _Arizona." Callie stared at the ring. A beautiful ring._

" _Look, I know I can't kneel down, but-" Arizona giggled._

 _Callie looked up to Arizona's excited face._

" _No."_

Arizona nervously laughed. "No?"

Callie stood up and closed the velvet box. "No." She watched Arizona sat straight up. "God." Running her fingers in her hair. "That is such a beautiful ring, Arizona. But why- ugh." She was interrupted by her pager. "Damn it."

"Go." Arizona fixes the comforter and kept the box in her drawer.

"Arizona. It's not that-" Callie was interrupted again.

"Just go Callie."

"Please, Arizona. Why do you even want to be married again? We had a failed marriage. I had two failed marriages. We're good right now. We're okay. Why do you even want to get married?" Callie replied.

"Because I want to be your wife. I want to call you my wife." Arizona explicated. "Because I love you more than anything in this world. Well aside from our kids."

"But what we have now is great! Why can't we just-" Callie was stopped by her pager again.

"Just please go." Arizona turned and hid behind the comforter.

The brunette sighed and walked away. Why can't Arizona just understand? What they have now is working. Do they really need to be married? They have a beautiful daughter. 2 awesome boys to be born.

* * *

"Montgomery."

"Torres." Addison greeted the orthopedic surgeon. "How's your better half? Bed rest going well?"

Callie was about to answer when someone else sat down.

"Torres! How's Robbins?" Alex asked as he ate his sandwich.

"Hormonal!" Callie exasperated. "Who just ask someone to marry them during breakfast?!"

Addison and Alex just raised their eye brows. "Oh yeah. You can now get the legally married."

"Lesbians are so cheesy." Alex mumbled.

"So when is the wedding? Again?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! Maybe I can be there this time!" Addison inserted.

Callie just continues to chew and drink and look guilty. "Well, I kind of said no?" She mumbled in between chewing.

"You said what?" Addison put her yogurt down and licked her lips. "You said no? You are bold." Alex glared at Callie and stood up. "Where are you going? This is just getting good!" Addison exclaimed.

"I know first-hand how it feels to receive a 'no' after proposing." Alex slurred. "I'm calling Robbins." He placed his phone on his ear. "No answer. I thought she's on bed rest? Why the hell isn't she answering?" He dialed again.

"911 in the pit." Addison stood up. "Talk more about this later?"

"Maybe she's sleeping." Callie nodded at Addison and. "She needs sleep."

Alex was about to leave when Callie's fellow arrived in breathless.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?!" Andi yelled in between breath. "And pager?"

"I had mine on silent. You are the on-call ortho-surgeon." Callie looked up not bothering to entertain the fellow. She had a lot on her mind. 7 hours in the OR and the upcoming fight with her girlfriend.

"Arizona's water broke. She's in the pit now!" Andi yelled as she ran back out of the cafeteria.

Alex looked at Callie whose face shifted from uninterested to shock. Before they could actually process what the fellow said, they were running towards the pit.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Arizona yelled so loud that the doctors attending to her looked where she was looking at. "I've been calling you for the past 30 minutes!" She breathes through the pain.

The brunette kissed her girlfriend's sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorry! I was charging my phone and my pager was-"

"I DON"T CARE! JUST GET HERE AND GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Arizona screamed as another contraction hit her. "God damn it! This hurts!"

"Just breathe through the pain." Addison advised. "Breathe. Breathe."

"I AM BREATHING!" Arizona exclaimed as another contraction hit her. "If I breathe anymore you all won't have any oxygen to breathe on!"

"Let's move to the birthing suite. Now!" Addison stood up and pushed the gurney through the hall with Polly. Alex, Andi and Aria were following in toe.

"Arizona, about the thing earlier. I-" Callie stated.

"Not right now. We can talk about that later. Right now I need you to hold my hand while I push two pumpkin size head out of my vagina!" Arizona held Callie's hand as they rolled her away.

As they arrive in the birthing suite, Addison commanded every nurse in the room to get all necessary stuff.

"I just want to explain why I said." Callie whispered lovingly in Arizona's ear.

"Not now Calliope. Let's just focus on having these beautiful boys then we can talk about that." Arizona received a short nod from her girlfriend.

"Okay ladies. Are we ready to push?" Addison gloved up.

"Oh my god! This hurts so much! How can all those ladies do this more than once?" Arizona screamed as she grips on Callie's hand. _Breathe through the pain._

"Arizona, honey. I know this hurts, but you do know I'm a surgeon and I use my hands for a living?" Callie nervously laughed.

"Then be a babysitter for our kids!"

"Breathe and push!" Addison instructed.

"I can't!" Arizona cried. "It hurts so much." Tears falling from her eyes. Callie jumped up the gurney and sat behind Arizona. She held both of her hands from behind and whispered words of encouragement.

"You can do it. They are almost here. Just a little more."

"I can't do it. You do it for me Calliope." Arizona said, batting her eyes, pouting her lips with matching tears in her eyes.

Callie could hardly contain her love for her girlfriend. She was sweating, she was naked from the waist down, her legs was wide open in front of her good friend, yet Arizona still manages to be cute and be childlike.

Resisting her laughter, Callie kissed Arizona's cheek. "Baby I would but I can't. Just one more push and we'll get through this." Arizona pouted again and nodded.

"No! Wait. Don't push." Addison yelled. "Dr. Preston give me that portable ultrasound and page Dr. Bailey! Now!"

"Addie what's happening?" Callie nervously asked as she scoots up the gurney.

"Addison?" Arizona breathes.

"I don't want you to worry-" she gets cut off by the worried mothers.

"What do you mean worry?! What's happening Addie?!" Callie almost jumps out to see the image in the portable ultra sound.

"Dr. Preston?" Addison looks up to the fetal fellow to explain. "Can you tell the mothers what's happening?"

Callie and Arizona turned to the fellow and looked at her pleadingly. "The babies are suffering from cord entanglement and are in a difficult position. We need to get her to the OR to monitor her closely and avoid anymore complications."

"Calliope." Callie turned back to Arizona. "Addison, can you give us a few seconds before we go to the OR." Seeing Addison nodding and instructs her staff to prepare the operating room.

"Arizona, wha-what could happen?" Callie breathlessly asked as she rubs her girlfriend's back.

"They will have a better view in the OR. They'll be prepared in case the worst happens." Arizona calmly explained as she groans due to the contractions.

"What's the worst case scenario?" She worriedly asked. _Of course she knew. She knew what the possible outcomes can be._

"Nothing is going to happen. Okay? Addison is a great surgeon. That's why we picked her. And I have been teaching Dr. Preston all I know. They will know what to do." Her girlfriend explains. Trying to calm her down but the next words coming out of Arizona's mouth didn't. "But if it comes to a choice between me and the twins, choose them. I lived my life. They have to have a chance too."

"What?! No! Arizona!" Callie yelled and simultaneously the machines beep.

"BP is dropping! Babies are in distress! We need that OR!" Addison yelled as she pulled the railings up the gurney and rolled Arizona out.

"Please Addie!"

Addison just placed her hand over Callie's shoulder and exited the room.

* * *

"No news yet?" Callie heard Alex's voice echo in the hall but she was too much distracted about other things.

Aria shook her head while she was looking at her sister, she ran her hand up and down Andi's arm who was just sitting, jaw clenched, knuckles closed.

They all stood up when Polly walked up to them. "Dr. Montgomery and I stopped the contractions for a while. We couldn't switch to a C-section due to the complications, Dr. Robbins-"

She interrupted the fetal fellow. "What complications? Tell us what exactly is happening."

Polly explained that the twins are suffering from cord entanglement, they first thought that a C-section might be a viable option, but it seems that Arizona could bleed out from that operation. Normal delivery may cause fatality to the twins. Addison is still buying a little more time to see the best course of action will be.

"So what you are saying is that, if I pick to have the C-section, Arizona could die. If she delivers, the babies could die?" Callie simplified the doctor's words.

"Dr. Torres." Polly implored.

"How long should I decide?"

"That's why I came out. When we checked Dr. Robbins record, her healthcare proxy is her parents and Dr. Tan. HR said it was reverted it back to her parents when you two got separated and added Dr. Tan early last year." Polly explained as she handed the paperwork to Callie.

"What!? So I have no say in the welfare of my child and my girlfriend?!" Callie shouted.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres-"

"She's giving birth to my kids! That's my family! We live together!"

"My name is there right?" Andi finally spoke up. Polly gave her a nod. "I'll refer to Dr. Torres about this. Until Arizona's parents arrive. They could talk it over."

Callie mouthed a silent thank you to the fellow who just nodded.

* * *

Arizona's parents were informed about the situation. Carlos was also flying in. The parents were told about the pregnancy after they told Sofia about the news. The Robbins wanted to fly immediately to help Arizona with her pregnancy but the couple rejected the idea, with the renovation, all the surgeries they need to accomplish before leaving for their maternity leave and the fact that they would feel a little suffocated. Carlos however wanted to take over the whole renovation, oversee it, fund it, Callie had to put her foot down and suggested that the grandparents can visit after the twins is delivered.

Due to the situation, they all flew in. Callie was in the chapel, praying, pleading to God to help her. _How the hell did Arizona manage to be sane when she and Sofia were in danger._

"Calliope." Callie looked up and saw her dad. She quickly stood up and ran to him. Crying her eyes out. "Oh mi hija."

Carlos walked her daughter back in the pews and sat her down. "I instructed the driver to pick up Barbara and Daniel. It's faster that way."

"Thank you Daddy. I just-" Callie shook her head. "How can I do this? How can someone do this?" She looked at the altar. "How can someone choose between the love of my life and my children? And I can't even think how to talk to Arizona's parents about this!"

Frustratingly, Callie stood up and paced in front of her father.

"What do you mean hija?" Carlos asked.

"After we separated, Arizona's healthcare proxy was reverted back to her parents. I have no say in my family's care!" Callie yelled.

"Hija."

"I cannot do this. I can't. I can't do this daddy." Callie cried. "How in the world can I do this?"

* * *

"Colonel, Barbara." Callie sullenly welcomed the couple.

"What happened?" Barbara asked with tears in her eyes.

"Callie, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery, I'm your daughter's surgeon. This is Dr. Polly Preston she's assisting me with the case." Addison continued to explain the situation to the Robbins.

Alex, Aria and Andi were standing behind them, listening to Addison's words. Addison tried her best to explain to everyone the situation and all the complications along with it.

"Karev, Tan." Callie called not looking at them. "What are the risks to the babies if we risk normal delivery?"

The two pediatric surgeons looked at each other and Alex nodded at the other surgeon. "Birth asphyxia-HIE, cerebral palsy, PVL-" Karev rants.

"Stop." Callie raised her hand she looked at Bailey. "If we do the C-section? Don't you have a plan to save her life?"

"Mi hija." Carlos rested his palm on Callie's shoulder.

"We'll use aminocaproic acid to control the bleeding-" Bailey trailed.

"You two can always have another baby." Someone whispered. Callie turned to search where it came from. The ortho fellow looks up to her boss and continued. "Either way, Robbins could die. Why can't we give her the best option so she could live?"

Callie opened her mouth to say something but she just don't have it in her to argue.

She ignored the fellow and looked at the Robbins. Barbara was just crying continuously while the colonel rubs her back. The old man spoke up. "Callie, you're a surgeon. You know the risk. You know what the best option."

Nodding along the statement of the older Robbins she looked at Addison and Bailey. "Would you really rather lose Arizona?" the ortho fellow shouted at her boss.

Callie looked back at her fellow and then back to Arizona's doctors. "No, after the plane crash, when she lost her leg. I knew she was going to hate me. But I did it anyway. To save her. But she lost a part of her. Arizona could survive losing a leg. She won't survive this one." She gulps. "She chose the twins. I'll follow that."

Addison and Miranda nodded. Polly gave the consent forms to the Robbins and followed the senior surgeons.

"She'll be okay. They will be okay." Callie whispers. "She's a good man in a storm."

* * *

Callie ran up to Addison when she saw her.

"Both babies are fine and are in the NICU. Baby boy A born at 4:27 pm, 3 pounds and 5 ounces. Baby boy b born at 4:42 pm, 3 pounds and 2 ounces." Releasing the breath she didn't know she held, Callie put her hands in her face.

"And Arizona?" Callie looked up pleadingly to Addison.

"Mom survived. She lost a lot of blood but we managed to control the bleeding. She's in the ICU." Sobs can be heard all over the hospital right now.

While Miranda is with Barbara and Daniel explaining what happened in surgery, Callie felt a hand on her shoulder. "She's a fighter Callie." Addison removes her scrub cap and loosened her hair tie.

* * *

"How were you able to do this? Stare at me, waiting, wondering." Callie grazed Arizona's hand. "I saw our boys." She has tubes all over her, machines monitoring her situation. "It's very thin, but I'm sure they have blonde hair. Like golden." Laughing a little, she smooth Arizona's blanket. "They haven't opened their eyes, but I'm sure they are as blue as yours."

Hearing the sliding doors open, Callie wiped her tears away. "Karev and I checked on the twins. They are stable. Robbins' parents, your dad and Aria are with them now." The ortho fellow cleared her throat. "I'm sorry if I overstepped. She's the closest thing I have for a family."

"You know what made it hard? Because some part of me agrees with you. And it sucks because I saw those beautiful boys and I hate myself when I remember that memory." Callie watched the fellow sit down on the other chair across her.

"You and Robbins decided on names yet? They are kind of asking." Andi muttered.

" _Cartilages are now turning into bones. Boys. I can't believe it." Callie looked up to her girlfriend. They are now resting after the appointment. Arizona was reading baby books in bed when Callie walked in, almost jumping up and down saying that her babies have bones now. She was lying on her stomach and talking to the twins._

" _Can you lie down next to me like a normal person?" Arizona giggled. "It's ticklish."_

" _But I want some baby time." She replied with a pout._

" _We need names."_

" _Not Agamemnon."_

" _Definitely."_

" _Would your brother mind if we name our first born boy after him?" Callie asked._

" _He'd go nuts! He would be so proud and might always sneak him away announcing that we named our son after him." Arizona exclaimed. "But are you sure? I love it, but-"_

" _I love it too." She reassured her. "It's a way to honor your brother, your best friend, your family."_

 _Arizona smiled at her, she caught a sight of the picture they took when Sofia home. "Mark."_

" _What?" Callie stared at her._

" _We have twins. Two boys. We can honor your best friend too. Sofia's father. He's family." Arizona gestured towards the picture she was staring at._

" _I thought of that too, but can we alter it a little? I mean calling my kid 'Mark', my old sex-friend. The man-whore. " Callie almost whispered the last words._

" _Yeah. Let's alter a little." Arizona squinted and agreed._

" _I mean I love him but I'm hoping we won't have a little boy that will hump anything." Callie pushed Arizona's shirt so she can see the blonde's skin. With her baby voice, Callie talked to their twins. "You two won't be a womanizer, are you? You won't go run around collecting girls. You won't. Mama and Mommy will so jealous if you do."_

 _Arizona playfully slaps Callie's hand that was just in her stomach. "I nowhere near okay when Sofia told us about her boyfriend. I think I might actually pull the hair of the girls that will flirt with our boys."_

" _Maybe we can ask the colonel to move her when Sofia starts dating?" She suggested._

 _Both of them laughed out loud. "And Carlos."_

" _And his people to do the dirty work."_

"We didn't really finish talking about it. We need to talk about it first. When she wakes up, we'll talk about it." Callie moved her gaze over her fellow to her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Arizona**

 _Ooooh. Light. Its too bright. What the hell is happening?_

"Arizona."

 _Something hurts. Ugh. I feel dizzy._

"Can you hear me? Arizona?"

 _Who is that? I want my sleep. Its too bright._

Arizona's eyes flickered open. _Amelia? Why is Amelia here?_

"She's opening her eyes. Arizona, can you squeeze my fingers?"

"Arizona." _Calliope._

"Can you follow the light?" Amelia flicks the light sideways. "Squeeze my fingers." As she felt the fingers move, she releases it and wrote something in the chart. "Alert and responsive. Welcome back Robbins! You gave those people quite a scare. Not me though. I know you were tough." The neurosurgeon winks and walked out of the room.

Her hand was quickly filled by a familiar touch. "Arizona."

"Calliope."

"Oh. God. I was so scared." Callie cried as she bowed her head over Arizona's hand. Arizona caressed Callie's hair as her parents hugged her from the other side. She can see Carlos behind Callie. Alex was standing by the wall with Andi holding Aria's hand. _How long was she asleep?_

"The twins." Arizona hissed through the pain. Callie looked up and pulled her phone out.

Smiling and wiping her tears away. "They are beautiful." She swipes the photos to show her girlfriend.

* * *

Once they were alone, Arizona catches Callie's attention. "Are you okay?"

Callie snorted. "Am I okay? Arizona, for days I can't breathe. When you woke up, I feel that I can finally breathe. So yes. Finally, I am okay." She pecks Arizona's lips.

"So names?"

"Arizona. Can we talk about the last conversation we had before your labor?" Callie bit her lips nervously.

"Callie."

"I know, I just want to explain-"

"Don't. I just woke up from a coma. I almost died from a hemorrhage and as of a few days ago, we have 3 kids. Can we just focus on that?" Arizona stated.

"But-"

"3 months."

"What?"

"Let's revisit this conversation in 3 months."

Callie thought it over and agreed. With 2 new born, Arizona's recovery, the next few months might be critically busy.

"Okay. 3 months."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Arizona's room. After a few days in the ICU, Addison and Bailey gave a heads up to move her in a private room. She'll be release after a few more days just to be sure.

Alex and Andi rolled the twins in the room and Carlos and Daniel was quick to grab the babies. Callie stood up beside her dad and cooed at the baby in her father's arm. "Everyone, this is Timothy Carlos Robbins-Torres."

Carlos looked at his daughter with wide eyes and back to Arizona who smiled and nodded. He mouthed a silent 'thank you'. "And this one is Marco Daniel Robbins-Torres."

Barbara and Daniel now looked at the couple who was happily watching from Arizona's hospital bed. "Both named after the best men in our lives." Arizona smiled at her father.

* * *

 _ **5 months after…**_

"You two still haven't talked about it yet?" Andi mumbles in between chewing her food.

Arizona raised her hand and shook her head. "First, say it, don't spray it." She wipes her arm to remove the food bits from her friend's mouth. "Second, its not like we don't want to talk. Its just, everytime we try, the twins would scream bloody murder or Sofia needs to be fetch, fed or whatever. Or I'll fall asleep as she tries to take care of our children."

They both watch Alex just chewing loudly. "No comment there?" the ortho fellow asked.

"No. Last time I was involved with marriage proposal that was answered with a no, I ended up in jail, De Luca in a pulp." He glanced at them sidewards and continued eating.

Awkward silence surrounds them when the baby monitor alerts them of the twins waking up. "Can you two get them for me?" Arizona asked, flashing her eyelashes at Alex and Andi.

"Those puppy dog eyes only works at Torres." The two walked away and came back with little Timothy crying and little Marco staring at Alex, somehow pulling on his short beard.

Arizona turned her back at her friends to fix her son in front of her to feed him and turned back around when she fixes the nursing cover.

"So, whatever happened to you and Dr. Preston?" Arizona asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex and Andi shared a look and cooed over Marco. "Oh come on! When I woke up, you and Aria are holding hands! That can't be a coincidence. And please give me something juicy because I'm bored out of my mind in this house."

"Well, you are moving back to your house." Andi muttered.

 _The first 5 weeks of the twins' life were spent in the hospital with Arizona. Renovations in their house was delayed so they all stayed at Arizona's old house. Carlos, Barbara, and Daniel insisted on staying to help around, but the grandparents was either spoiling the twins or Sofia, and well, they felt suffocated. The couple argued that they have Aria and Tan around to help to take care of the twins. Over the duration of her stay in the hospital, Arizona noticed that her friend and fellow wasn't that close to each other. Well, she noticed a lot of things because she was bored out of her mind! They were all busy taking care of the 3 kids. Sofia got attached to Aria and Andi because Callie and Arizona was alternating between the boys, so the little girl was attached to the two as far as sleeping in the room of her Tia and Dr. A._

"Come on! Details! Before I was in labor, you two are as cheesy and giggling and what not. What happened?" Arizona switched up Timothy with Marco and fed him. Alex bit his lips, trying so hard not to laugh. "What?! It must be something!"

The fellow took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sex with her was-"

"Waaaaaas?" Arizona trailed.

"Okay!" The fellow surrendered her hand up. "We haven't had sex before you went to labor."

A silent 'wow' escaped from Arizona's mouth while she looked at Alex who was grinning and holding her son's ears. "T-that's new, for you."

"Hey! No judging! The only person you waited to have sex with was Callie! You don't get to judge."

"Fine fine, and then what?" Arizona rolled her eyes as she gave Alex little Marco.

"Itslikehavingsexwiththedead." Andi mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Arizona yelled as Alex snickered behind her.

"She was just lying there! It was so awkward!" the fellow lay back with her arm on her eyes.

"So you just broke up with her?" She asked.

"Noooooooooooo?"

"Nooo what?"

"Aria kissed me."

"WHAT?" Arizona widens her eyes at her former fellow.

"Or we kissed or whatever."

"Come on! Full details!" Arizona squealed.

* * *

 **Callie**

"You kissed?" Callie almost drops the blanket that she was folding.

"Well, I kissed her. But you know, just, I-" Aria tries to fold a blanket but was too confused or whatever.

"Where? And when?"

"In the hospital."

Callie slightly raised her brow. "Hospital?"

"When Arizona was in a coma."

"Wha-?"

"And before you get mad, she was sad and scared for her friend and she fell asleep in my lap and- I felt goosebumps." Her sister replied.

"And then what happened?" Callie followed her sister who was on the way to the other room.

"And then nothing!" Aria threw her hands up. "She doesn't bring it up! She's not even trying to kiss me or anything!"

Callie snorted and laughed. "So what? Are you waiting for her to seduce you or something?" She noticed the look on her sister's face. It was something she does when she's guilty. "You're seducing her already!"

"Hey! Its not my fault! Haven't had sex in months and my god her lips is so soft." Aria crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ew."

"And stop changing the topic. What ever happened to the proposal talk?" Callie purposely avoids her sister out of the room and walked down stairs. "Hey! Come on! You can tell me." Aria jogged after her and poked her arm. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" Her sister pokes her arms.

"OKAY! She's ignoring it. It's like it didn't happen!" Callie turned to her and sat at the couch. "Except for that one time." Aria raised her brows like an inquiry.

 _There were loads of times that being married was easier than being girlfriends, especially involving their kids. First, the day care center issue. Granted Sofia goes to school now, but at times they have to leave her at the center. Arizona arranged Sofia's stays in the center, so when Callie went back home to Seattle, she picks their daughter sometimes. She had to file a paper work saying that Sofia was her daughter too and it needs to be approved by Arizona. That was easy enough because Arizona would never restrict Callie. But if they were married, no additional paperwork._

 _Second, properties. The house, the renovation. Callie originally owned the house, but in respect to Arizona (Also proving she was not going anywhere), she applied for the joint tenant or whatever that is. Even the lawyer filing the paperwork joked that it is easier just to get married._

 _Last, the twins birth. A lot of issues were raised in the birth of the twins. Birth certificate, dealing with married gay couple are somewhat confusing, but still, if your partner gives birth, if you are married, no additional questions may come up. Even filing her maternity leave. Names of the boys. They aren't technically married so the last names of the boys was an issue. They wanted to solve that. So they went to their lawyers and asked for the process of Callie applying for the second parent to the twins. The process was grueling, they have to have this and that documents, Callie have to appear in front of a judge. Home visit from a social worker, interview with the social worker._

 _So now, during that consultation, the lawyer commented that its and easier process if they got married. Which resulted from Arizona looking at Callie and bit her lips, while she grinded her teeth._

Aria listened to her sister's story about their consultation for the second parent and resulted in a full belly laugh. "I want to see that face again! Oh my god Arizona can be so sassy."

"I am your sister."

"Yeah, but she gave me those two yummy nephews."

"That's my kids! And you have Sofia!" Callie defended, her phone chimed just in time to see a picture. "But yes. They are yummy." She showed her phone to Aria. Picture of the twins trying to fit their foot in Andi's mouth. "Dad asked why I was having these twins out of wedlock." She mumbled which made Aria spit out her drink.

"And?"

"Our marriage failed!" Callie frustratingly admitted. "All my marriages failed! A-and she bought this ring. Like a beautiful ring and we don't go well with rings. You know I found out about her affair when I saw her ring pinned to the scrub cap of that _puta._ I gave her another ring , like a second time around kind of thing. Look where that got us. We still separate ways! Now is good, no rings, no complications."

"Sounds like you are running from complications." Aria muttered.

"I'm not! I would never, NEVER leave her or our children." Callie pointed a finger to her sister.

"Then give her an engagement car, or house, or vibrator or something." She watched her sister walk around the living towards the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Vibrator? Really?" Callie rolls her eyes.

"Then give an acceptable reason why you don't want to get married other than you have two failed marriages."

"What if she realizes that she's happy without me? Or that it was just the hormones, or that-" Callie tries to ramble on.

"Or that the chickens don't really cross the road. Or that lightyear is a measurement of distance not time, and thank that nerd Tan for telling me that. Or that you are an idiot for even thinking that Arizona is with you because of her hormones. She loves you. A blind person can see that." Aria gave her a knowing look.

"So." Callie bit her lips. "Engagement car?"

Hearing her sister laugh, Callie immediately relaxes. But the next words were somewhat uncertain. "Well, you said no to her proposal. I might say, engagement resort or a hotel."


	37. Chapter 37

**_Haven't given up on this yet. Just a bad few weeks and contemplating not seeing our Queen Arizona freaking Robbins next season. But, fair warning... Its almost the end. Thank you and always grateful to you guys. ;)_**

* * *

 **Arizona**

"Callie's being weird." Arizona plops on the attendings' sofa. Andi raised her brow, more like saying 'so?' "I need you to spy on her."

"She's Aria's sister. My boss." Andi ignored her and continued to read the medical journal that she was holding.

"I'm your bestfriend." Arizona pouted. "And you are the god mother of my son." The fellow turned her head so fast she had a whiplash.

"What? Really?"

"Uh-huh. So now, go stalk the mother of my kids about what she's being so sketchy about these past few weeks." Arizona pushed the fellow to stand up. "Go now." She patted the fellow.

* * *

"Well?" Arizona was feeding one of the twins while swinging the bassinet with her foot.

"I got nothing." Andi removes her bag over the coffee table and raided the blonde and Callie's fridge. "She's so tight about it. I tried to trick her into telling what it is when Aria smelled what we are doing and I'm here."

Arizona crossed her arms after she placed Timothy back in the other bassinet. She hates surprises. Well, not really surprises but she hates not knowing things.

"Arizona?" Callie yelled when she walked inside their house. She dipped her head down to kiss her girlfriend. "Babies!" Placing one kiss on each forehead, she looked up and saw her fellow. "Spy."

"Spies are hot." Aria winked at Andi who winks back.

"That will be your costume on Halloween? Spies?" Callie asked as she cuddled with Arizona. Kissing her girlfriend's shoulder. That's another thing, Callie has always been sweet and touchy, but recently she becoming borderline clingy.

"That's an idea. What do you think? Charlie's angels?" Aria asked Andi who was staring at her boobs. The latina snapped her fingers. "Hey! You are drooling over my boobs."

The fellow raised her hands in surrender. "In my defense-" Aria, Arizona and Callie raised their brows for further explanation. "Its out there, so it's a waste not looking at it." She shrugs. Aria rolls her eyes and playfully nudges the fellow's head.

"Speaking of which, little miss muffin told me what she wanted for Halloween." Arizona resisted laughing. It proved harder than anything. She bit her lips.

"Yeah?" Callie asked. This year, Callie and Sofia would go alone together. Arizona has been back at work but the twins are too small to go trick or treating. Callie continues to play with Timothy while Marco was peacefully sleeping. "And?"

"She wants to be Moana." Aria and Andi eyes the blonde as she snickered alone.

"Okay that's easy enough-"

"She said you can be Maui." Arizona lets out a belly laugh that startled the twins. Aria and Andi joined in. Aria pointed and laughed, tears threatening to fall.

"What?! I have to be the fat guy who turns into a shark?" Callie rebutted. _How ridiculous!_ But Sofia is being sassy lately towards Arizona and Callie ever since the twins. She loves them, but sibling jealousy is real. She's much more cuddly with Andi and Aria now who has her full attention.

"And lizards." Andi blurts out in between laughs.

Callie pouted while she hid behind Arizona's back. "Why can't I be the crazy grandma?"

* * *

After having dinner, Callie and Andi took the boys to the nursery and prepare them for the night. Arizona and Aria stayed to clean up. It was their on-going schedule, Arizona and Callie needed some help around the house and with the boys, with Sofia too. So either Callie would be home early with the kids, or Arizona, but Aria and Andi would always drop by for dinner and help until bedtime.

Aria's washing the dish that Arizona just dried, so maybe the brunette has something in her mind. "Are you okay?" She asked the latina. They all grew close after the twins were born. Andi and Aria always spend their free time in their house.

The latina is now getting all the clean dishes wet and placing it back on Arizona's hand. "Well, after the whole perky little thing named Polly happened, the nerd told me she didn't want us to start on the wrong foot. She wanted a clear break up. So we postponed any sexual activities." She whispered the last few words.

"Ooooookay? And?"

"And that was okay for me because I don't really know how to, you know-" Aria wiggled her brows and Arizona shrugged. "Girls." Aria whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know how to do things to a girl. We make out and all, her tongue is unbelievable-"

"Ahh!" Arizona squealed and placed her index fingers in her ear. "I don't want to hear about Tan's tongue."

Aria rolled her eyes at the ridiculous blonde. "I mean I have boobs, but its not like it came with a instructions manual and a warranty card." Arizona laughed a little from that statement. "I mean what do I do with it? Squeeze it, slap it, flick it?"

"Okay, first. Don't worry about it too much. She doesn't really have boobs." Arizona joked but Aria shot her a glare. "Look, its normal to freak out a little. But did you talk to Andi about this?"

Aria shook her head.

"Maybe you should. I'm sure she's going to be understanding about the situation. She knows you haven't had a lot of experiences with women."

"I know she will, but she's been amazing all this time and I just want to-"

Arizona smiled. She liked Polly, she's nice, she's smart and she stopped Andi from her evil ways. But Andi and Aria together, even better. They both make each other kind of sweet without losing their own personalities. "Okay. How about just doing what is comfortable to you-" Arizona glanced up when she heard footsteps. "And watching lesbian porn can help too." She grinned and whispered giggly to Aria.

* * *

"I'm not dressing up like that!" Andi exclaimed as Aria explains her plan for Halloween.

"You said we can dress up from one of your favorite movies. It Star Wars! What's wrong with that?" Aria asked nonchalant.

"I know! But you-" Andi points at Aria. "Dressing up like Princess Leia and me-" she points at herself. "Dressing up like Jabba the Hut isn't really the idea I have in mind!"

Aria leans in and whispered. "Want to see my costume?" That sparked Andi's interest. "In bed?" _That's it_. Andi stood up and pulled on Aria's hand towards the front door.

Arizona laughs and looked at Callie who was horrified. "That's horrifying." Callie slowly looked at her girlfriend.

"Oh come on. Its kind of sweet? Your sister is trying to understand Tan's nerdy side."

"Yes. But that doesn't help that I have an image of my sister playing dress up and saying 'beam me up scottie'" Callie rolled her eyes.

"That's Star Trek." Arizona pointed at Callie then at the door. "That's Star Wars."

"I don't care. The image is burned in my mind!" Callie placed her hand in her face.

Arizona smirked and straddled Callie. The brunette instantly placed her hands on Arizona's thigh and butt. The blonde leaned in and kissed that little spot behind Callie's ear. "How about I give you another image in mind?" She switched up to the other side. Making Callie watch her flip her hair back to the other side. "Like images of me in our tub?" Instant naked images flashes in Callie's mind.

Nodding, Callie pushed herself up to meet Arizona's lips but grunted when she heard the baby monitor. _Of cooooourse._ "I'm going to get them." Callie slowly sat Arizona in the sofa and stood up.

Slowly walking towards the stairs, Callie saw a flash of golden hair pass her. Arizona shed her robe ever so slow, down her shoulder and seductively looked back at Callie. "10 minutes or I'll start touching myself."

* * *

 **Callie**

Today is the day. Today-

"Not there! Put it here!" Aria screamed at fellow. "Or here. Wait, there! Definitely there."

"Oh god. Make her stop." Andi whispered at Callie. "Pretty please. She's killing my ear drums."

"You chose her. Deal with it." Callie smirked. "So did you make the arrangements? I got Sofia and the twins stuff at your place. Pick them up-"

"At the daycare, pick Sofia up at school, feed Sofia, feed the twins, bathe them, tuck them in." Andi finished her boss' statement. "We got it. And you got this." The fellow winks at her and squeezed her arm. "But-"

"But?" Callie asked.

The fellow looked at Aria who was still busy arranging the set up. "When my brother started noticing girls, I developed this speech to scare girls away." Callie quickly quirked up. "But now that I have no use for it since he died, I'll recycle it for Robbins."

"Recycle?"

"Yeah yeah, good for the environment." Fellow waved her hand around. "She's the closest thing I have to a brother, well with boobs."

"She has good boobs." They simultaneously said and laughed.

"Okay! That's the last time we talk about Robbins' boobs." Callie stopped laughing and motioned for her fellow to go on.

"I'm an engineer so I can design and build something to make your life miserable." Andi continued.

"That's part of the speech?"

"Yes?"

"That's so scary to all the nerds and dorks out there." Callie sarcastically said.

"It is! I was going to hold my light saber!" And the fellow proceeds to pout. She cleared her throat. "My point is, I love having you as my boss. You are a great teacher. And Aria, Aria's something. But Robbins will always be my brother. I'm on her side."

"I'm on her side to. Hopefully forever." Callie looked at her engagement present.

Andi smiled and nodded. She turned back and said, "Make her happy?"

"My life's mission."

* * *

Now she was here. Fidgeting. Candles were lit, flowers are placed, rose petals trailed from her to the front door or the other way around for Arizona. Goosebumps came out of her skin when she heard that voice. That musical voice.

"Callie? Why is it so dark? Sofia?"

Callie gulps and switches her weight from foot to foot.

"Where is everyone? Aria? Tan!" Arizona called.

Staring at the house, she waited for the lights to turn on. And it did.

"Calliope? What is this?" She can see Arizona's shadow, slowly, ever slowly walking towards her.

"Calliopeeee." Arizona called as she approaches the stairs. "Am I going to find my super badass, sexy girlfriend naked on our bed?"

She giggled at her girlfriend's playfulness.

"Awwww! Are you naked in the hot tub?" Arizona cooed when she noticed the rose petals trailed towards outside and not to the stairs. "Should I get naked too? Ooooh! Can we play a sexy, naked game?"

Callie can almost see Arizona vibrating. Then the sliding door opened.

"Calliope, I-Whoa!" Arizona's jaw drops as she looks around. The whole back yard was lit up, outdoor hanging lights, candles all strategically located to light up the flowers arrangement. Callie stood on top of the pool. _Is that a glass stage?_ Candles arranged in a shape of a heart. "What's all this?" Arizona gradually walks towards Callie, her girlfriend reached for her.

"I love you." Callie kissed her knuckles. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She reached for Arizona's cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you too." Arizona pecked her lips. "What's happening? What is all this?"

"We-" Callie laughed a little. "Hold on. I can do this." She tried to stop laughing, or smiling or anything. Arizona's presences always have that effect to make her extremely happy.

She held Arizona's hands as she kneels down. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I love you. And a lot of things have happened to us, I can say a lot of things, make a lot of promises. But that doesn't really push through." Arizona raised her eyebrows, questioning her girlfriend.

"Okay, let me start again." Callie cleared her throat. "When you brought the marriage thing up, I was scared. Afraid that I might do something to mess 'us' up again. And I thought we were okay like this. So I said no."

Callie looked at their hands then looked up to Arizona. "But I remembered our talk, and we can both be scared. Together." Arizona bit her lips and watched Callie pull out a pretty big box. _Big for a ring?_

"We don't have the best record with rings, And I remember when we first start dating, you wore this watch. I noticed it was a little big for you. Then I heard the story behind it."

" _Oh baby sisteeeeeer! Come here." Tim spread his arms wide open. Arizona run and enclosed him in a tight hug. Placing her head over his chest. "I'll be okay. And I'll be back before you know it!" He caressed her golden blonde hair._

 _Drying the tears from her sister's eyes, Tim removes his watch and placed it on Arizona's wrist. "How about this, you hold on to this." He locks it. "As long as this watch is ticking, I'm right by you. Like holding your hands! And this watch costs a lot, an automatic so it will tick for a long time as long as you always wear it."_

 _Arizona looked at her wrist that now has a big ass watch. She sniffled and looked up to her brother. "I'll miss you."_

" _So look at this!" Tim raised her wrist and waved it around. "You are going to be a doctor! This will come in handy when you time your patients' blood pressure or something." He winks._

" _You don't time blood pressure Timothy." Arizona rolled her eyes._

" _And that's why you are the doctor and I am the hot marine one." He kissed Arizona's cheek._

"That watch means a lot to you. And-"

"I lost it on the plane crash." Arizona looks at Callie.

"You wore that watch anywhere. Well, not in the OR. Or when it doesn't fit your outfit." Callie snickered. "But you always have it with you."

"Yeah." Arizona almost cried to the memory of her brother.

Callie opens the box, showing her the watch. "I love you. With everything I have." She shed some tears and continued. "With everything else that happened to us, I always come back to you. I'll always choose you to spend my life with. And our 3 beautiful kids." Arizona wipes her tears away.

The blonde bites her lips. Trying to prevent her tears from falling too. "Calliope."

"Hold on." Callie cleared her throat. "Arizona Robbins, marry me?"

Arizona didn't wait a second before pulling Callie to stand up and kissed her repeatedly. As Arizona squeezed her from hugging her too much, Callie laughed and spoke up.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course Calliope! Who kisses someone and hugs them if it's a no?" Arizona squealed as she pulls back from the hug.

"Well, I said no and you still rock my world in bed, so who knows." Callie sassily replied.

"Oh whatever. This is better anyway." Arizona sticks her left hand out and smiled, flashing her dimples. "Put it on me."

Callie laughed and placed the watch on her fiancée's wrist.

"Wait!" Arizona yelled and ran inside the house.

Callie stood on top of their pool with a bewildered face on. She waited for a while, she was about to move when Arizona came barreling outside.

"Here!" Arizona handed over a smaller box. "I know you don't usually wear watches, and I did buy this for you." Arizona opened it up and pulled the ring out. She pulled Callie's hand. "Can I?" Callie nodded as Arizona slipped the ring on Callie finger. "I love you."

"I love you." Callie kissed her once more.

Arizona adored her new engagement watch. Observing the details. When she noticed it, her eyes widens as she yelled. "Calliope!"

"What?" Callie asked.

"This- this is a- this watch cost more than my car!" Arizona gasps.

Callie chuckled. "Well, I said no to you and- Would you rather have an engagement hotel?"

"Well, I rather have you."


	38. Chapter 38

_Last chapter people. Shout out to all who was with me from the beginning until the end. I love you guys! :*_

 _Short follow ups can appear. Not promising anything._

 _So sorry for the delay, but I found another muse in another fandom, and Cosima just blew my mind._

* * *

"He threw your ex-husband to the wall?!" Andi shockingly screamed.

"And Mark, Sofia's father." Arizona butts in.

"A-and you?" Andi stammers.

The Torres sisters and Arizona were currently scaring the ortho fellow, the grandparents was about to visit the twins on Thanksgiving. Since the birth, the grandparents haven't visited yet. They all agreed to celebrate Thanksgiving then Christmas again together. Much like last year. Only difference this time was announcing Arizona and Callie's engagement, having the boys around and of course the topic now, Aria dating Andi. Aria presented that she would introduce the fellow to her father as her girlfriend.

A week after Halloween, Aria and Andi also known as the troublemakers named by Callie and Arizona decided to become girlfriends.

So now, to remove their own nervousness over announcing their engagement to their respective parents, they were having a little fun scaring the troublemakers.

Aria laughed along with Callie and Arizona. Not knowing that she had another thing coming to her. "Don't worry Tan. Daddy doesn't bite. Maybe he'll just make your life a little hard."

"Oh yeah. And Daddy cut off my trust fund when I told him about Arizona." Callie smirked as Aria drops the smile on her face.

"WHAT?!" Aria turned to face her sister. "He really did that?"

"Yes. She couldn't pay rent." Arizona answered for Callie. "Or eat at a fancy restaurant." She winks to her fiancée, trying to remember their date.

The troublemakers looked at each other, having a silent conversation. The Robbins' are set to arrive tomorrow with Carlos.

Callie and Arizona left them to ponder. They went up to check on their kids. "We are so mean." Callie mumbled in her baby voice while cuddling with Marco.

"They deserve it. They were always teasing us about how Sofia reacted when we told her we were getting married." Arizona laughed as Timothy flashed a smile.

* * *

" _Sofia, baby. Come here. Mama and Mommy needs to talk to you." Callie called her daughter._

 _Sofia came barreling down and bowed her head. "I'm sorry."_

 _Arizona knitted her brows together. "Why are you sorry honey?"_

" _I don't know." She mumbled. Maybe her mothers saw the chocolate stain on the twins bib. Or the fact that she gave her brothers ice cream._

" _Sofia?"_

" _They liked it. Who doesn't like ice cream?" The sassy little girl replied._

 _Callie shot a look at Arizona. She knew it. The stain was definitely sweet. She told her fiancée but Arizona was the good cop who always cuddled their daughter._

" _Its okay baby. It wouldn't hurt eating a little, but the twins are too young to process ice cream yet. But when they get older, you can share your ice cream with them." Arizona flashed her dimples at her daughter who returned with a dimpled smile as well._

 _Making Callie tossed her arms up. She can never win with these dimples in display. Maybe the twins will side with her._

" _But that's not what we want to talk about." Arizona started._

" _Its not?" Sofia wondered._

" _No." Callie answered. She sat straight up. "Remember when we talked about Mama and I being girlfriends?" Sofia nodded. "And us living together?" Once again, Sofia nodded. "Well, Mama and I wanted to make things official and we decided to get married."_

 _Sofia looked at both of them. "Does that mean we need to plan the wedding?" She asked. Callie and Arizona nodded. They knew that Sofia probably wanted to be flower girl or something, which both of them already wanted. "Can we have a Disney themed wedding?"_

" _Ah? We?" Callie confusedly asked._

" _Yes! I'm your baby and I'm going to be in it. And I want to be a Disney princess." Sofia sassily replied. Again, Sofia's diva attitude rises. Not really a diva on Arizona's view. She was actually pretty cute. But Callie was the victim. Remember the Halloween costume?_

" _Of course baby! You can be whatever you want." Arizona pulled her daughter into a hug. Sofia squealed and hugged her tightly. She kissed Arizona and jumped on Callie's lap, giving her multiple kisses too._

 _Even though her daughter was a little sassy lately, Callie can't help to be enthralled with her. After all, she was her baby, their first born and only daughter._

 _Sofia ran towards her room after she announced to review all Disney movies and get the most awesome ideas for her mother's wedding._

" _A Disney themed wedding. I like it." Arizona smiled at Callie._

" _Of course you do. You always appear as the princess." Callie rolled her eyes when Arizona sat on her lap. "Oh god."_

" _What?" Arizona worried looked at Callie._

" _What if she takes in Tarzan? So you would be Jane and I'll be Tarzan? I'll be wearing nothing but a brown cloth on my hips!" Callie jokingly stated._

 _Arizona laughed out loud. "At least you'll be half naked. And I always like that."_

* * *

"Now we just have to tell our parents about getting re-married." Arizona puff out a breath.

"Well, daddy will be okay with it. I mean he asked me why we didn't get married before having the boys. Having kids out of wedlock." Callie laughed.

"So that's why you asked me to marry you again?" Arizona squinted her eyes.

"No! Of course not. But one stone, plenty of birds." Callie shrugs.

"I'm sure that's not the correct term." Arizona laughed with her fiancée.

"You still understood it." Callie playfully pats Arizona's butt.

* * *

"Dad! Mom!" Arizona hugged her parents and welcomes them to their new home. "Come in."

"Colonel, Mrs. Colonel." Andi smirked and hugged the couple. The fellow has gotten close to the couple and was a sibling like to Arizona.

"Bug, how are you?" The Colonel asked.

"I'm fine." Arizona nervously asked. "How about you guys?"

"Just fine bug. And where are my granddaughter and grandsons?" The Colonel asked with authority on his tone.

"Sofia is at school, I schedule for all the grandparents to pick her up." Arizona smiled, waved the baby monitor and pointed up. "Boys are upstairs."

"Oh, what did you do?" Barbara asked Arizona as she rubs Andi's face.

"What? I didn't do anything." Arizona grinned and shook her head.

Barbara returns her gaze at Andi who smiled at her. "How about you? What did you do?"

"Mhm. Nothiing!" Andi responded in a high pitched sound.

"I'll figure it out later." Barbara winks at them while the Colonel watch with a raised eye brow. "Grandbabies first, we will deal with you two later." Eyeing the two surgeons, Barbara pats her husband to go upstairs.

"What the fuck is that all about? How does she know that something is up?" Andi whined.

Arizona just twirled her hands around. "Barbara Robbins has a magic power. She always knew when Tim and I did something." She busied herself cleaning up the mess the kids made in the living room while her former fellow helped her. Running her fingers through her hair, she released a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"And this is the first cartilage I made." Callie smiled widely at her father.

"Mm. I already saw that. And I am very proud of you hija. But why are we here in the hospital and not at your house, with my nietos?" Carlos squinted at Callie who nervously laughed.

Callie shifted her look from her dad to the door where she found Aria waving at her. She turned and smiled. "Ah, because I'm on call and you need to see something here."

Carlos followed where Callie was looking, he squinted when Aria popped her head in.

"Hi Daddy!" She slowly walks in wearing a grayish-brown scrub.

"Mi hija." Carlos pulled Aria in for a hug and looked at her with confusion. "What's this?" He gestured over her daughter's outfit.

The Torres' sister shared a look and Callie waved her hand around. "I got in the psychiatric internship here in Grey Sloan." Aria squealed and jumps around to hug her father and sister. Callie then pulled them to sit in the couch in her lab. Aria proceeded to tell her father about what she accomplished in school and how she was asked to join other hospital but apparently Grey Sloan gave her a better 'Deal'. "I started this Monday. So, I'll probably stay here in Seattle for a long time." Aria finished her story while her father listened carefully with a smile, then a frown.

"And this is not about staying for that boy you were dating with the-" Carlos signaled over his head. "hair?"

"Hair?" Callie asked. And Aria mouthed 'Lucas'.

"No dad, he's not in the picture anymore." Aria rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm so proud of you both, I just thought you'd stay a little closer to home for your internship." Carlos then pats Aria's hand. "Calliope's family is here, if I could bribe her to move back home I would." He winks at Callie.

"Dad." Aria sighs.

"With the nietos and my nieta, the both of you here-" Carlos was cut-off when someone opened the door.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought it was just the two of you." Alex scowled a little. "I was going to ask what time is the dinner on Thursday, and Tan told me to tell Lil' Torres not to wait up. We will be rebuilding a kid's leg."

Aria's eyes went wide as Carlos moves his eyes from Alex then her. Aria remained stunned, with her mouth wide open. Callie broke the silence and cleared her throat. "Be there at 7:00, Karev. Now save that tiny human." She shooed him away.

Alex rolled his eyes and left them. Hearing the door shut, Aria closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"Who is-" Carlos started. But Callie jolts up and grabbed her phone.

"Oh look! Arizona just told me that the Colonel and Barbara are at the house with the kids." Callie then pulled his father up to stand up who was eyeing Aria. "You can spend time with the twins before you guys pick up Sofia. I'll be home around 8, I'll bring dinner." She finished with a chirpy voice.

"Hm." Carlos snorted. "Alright hija. I'll go now."

Callie and Aria waved goodbye to their father as they slowly close the door. Aria was about to release a breath she was holding in when Carlos opened the door again. "Is your new mystery gentleman joining us for dinner?" He focused on Aria.

Speechless, Aria just shook her head. "Well then, ask him to go to this thanksgiving dinner that your sister is throwing. I would like to meet him." Again, Aria just smiled nervously and nodded. "Comportarse." He winks and walked away.

Callie gave her sister a knowing look. "Him?" She watched as Aria rubs her eyes profusely. "How are you going to explain that?"

"How did you do it? I was going to faint!" Aria hysterically reacted.

"It's a secret." Callie hugged her on her side as Aria placed her head over her shoulder. "Just be true to yourself."

"You think so?" Aria looked like a lost puppy as she stares into Callie's eyes.

"Whatever happens, I'm here." Callie placed a kiss on the top of her sister's head. "But if he pulls your trust fund away, pizza is better than sandwiches." She walks away laughing.

* * *

"Calliope!" Arizona hissed.

"Arizona!" Callie mocked her fiancée and walked over to her to give her a kiss but Arizona pulled away, which resulted to the brunette to raise her eye brow at her.

"Not funny! And your ring!" She pointed at that big ass engagement ring that Callie was wearing.

"What?" Callie answered. She was confused. She was always flaunting her ring, a sign of a new beginning. Arizona is hers again and she wanted people to know that. _Although, they did agree to tell the parents at a more convenient time._ "Oh, right." She slipped off the ring and placed it in her bag.

Arizona pulled her for a quick kiss and a hug. "I'm sorry. I know this may seem, juvenile. But I just can't-"

"Handle our parents' ability to annoy us?" Callie kissed her again. "I understand. We will just tell them when the time is right."

Nodding, Arizona pulled Callie towards the kitchen where they can view the grandparents hovering over their kids. "And right now they have a good distraction." They both watch as Carlos and Daniel carry each boy in their hands, playing with those tiny feet and hands. While Sofia was jumping from Aria to Barbara on the sofa.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's body from behind and rested her chin on her shoulders. "It's a pretty great view."

"You are a pretty good view too." Arizona glanced back to their family then to Callie.

"Smooth talker." Callie playfully shook her head and dipped slowly to kiss her fiancée but was interrupted by someone.

"Mama! Mommy! Stop kissing and play with us!" Sofia jumped from the sofa and ran towards them.

"But Mommy loves kissing Mama." Callie whispered and pouted to Arizona.

Chuckling a little, Arizona pulled Sofia up to kiss her and pass her to Callie who gave Sofia raspberry kisses. Sofia wiggled out of her arms and ran back to the living room, dragging both of their hands.

While walking towards the family, Arizona whispered. "You can kiss me all you want later." With a wink, she added. "And everywhere."

* * *

 _Thanksgiving Morning…._

"Arizona, grab a couple of lemons and more wine." Callie yelled while she was whipping something and handing Barbara a bowl. Hearing the clanking of the keys, the brunette turned to see her fiancée snatching the coffee pot and hurriedly pour some into her travel mug. She watches as the blonde walked around and kissed her mother goodbye, she smiled when Arizona walked towards her.

"I love you." Arizona whispered as she kissed Callie on the cheeks.

"I love you." Callie was over the moon, this was very domestic. She missed this. She almost lost this. Callie was certain that she'd do anything to have this everyday, for the rest of her life.

Arizona was about to kiss Callie again when they heard a voice. "Ooooh. I love you too. I love twirling your hair around my fingers and-" They turned to see Andi mocking them while pretend make-outing with an invisible person.

"Shut up!" Arizona yelled same time as Sofia walks in the kitchen.

"And that is why your cute little kid calls me Dr. Shut Up. Ain't that right princess?" Andi pick Sofia up and twirled her around.

Arizona rolled her eyes while Callie and Barbara shook their heads. "You are so annoying. Come on! I need to check on the Stinsons' before we go to the supermarket." She pushed Andi out of the door after she kissed Sofia goodbye.

"Bye Mama Robbins! Bye Mommy Torres! Bye Princess Sofia!" Andi yelled and resulted to Arizona to flick her ear.

"Mommy Torres? Really?" Arizona rolled her eyes while her friend relaxed in the passenger seat. "And why am I driving you?"

"Because I'm having my car detailed and Aria doesn't really like it when I ride my motorcycle. And would you rather I call Torres your _fiancée_?

"Ugh. I can't even understand how to tell my parents, or Carlos."

"As if that would be a bad news for them, but as for me and Aria-" Andi started.

"Carlos came a long way already. He accepted Callie whole-heartedly." Arizona explains as she pulls out of the driveway.

"I know that, but do you think he would be happy having Aria date me?" Andi grunts. "Why do we even have to tell him that we are dating? I mean we are old enough, right?"

"Old really? A surgeon who still don't eat anything healthy?"

"I do!"

"You pick out the lettuce and tomato in your burger!"

"It taste better that way!"

"You are 8."

* * *

"Wow Mrs. Robbins, this stuffing is really good." Aria moaned as she munches on the chips dipping it in the stuffing while Callie's hair was in a mess from all the steam.

"You are Callie's sister and you can call me Barbara. We're family." Barbara smiled at her. Aria felt like crying, missing her own mother. Barbara noticed Aria's sullen smile and hugged her with her arms while her hands was in mittens. "In my mind, I have 5 kids. Tim, Arizona, Callie, Andi and you. Carlos has to share you girls with me. Because I love girl talks, Arizona and Andi would rather play around like little kids."

Aria laughed a little, Callie wipes her tears away and joined the group hug. "Yeah, we might need a girls day to fix Callie's hair!" She teased. Callie then ruffled Aria's hair.

"Oh. That would be great! Then I could ask you what you and Arizona is hiding." Barbara squints her eyes at Callie who just reacted with a nervous laugh.

"We are not hiding anything." Callie with that high pitched voice and squeaky laugh.

"We'll see which one of you will crack under pressure." Barbara pats her and continues to cook.

Aria just laughs at her and leaves the kitchen with Callie trailing behind. "So, you ready?"

Her sister turned with a confused face. "Ready for what?"

"To tell daddy your dating preferences."

"Its not-"

"I know, I know. But you have to admit, this is better than having to ask dad to take you to the hospital because you got infection in your vajay-jay for having it pierced." Callie laughed out loud.

"Hey! He will never find out that it was because of a piercing!" Aria continued while she crossed her arms. "The OB was professional. And you are one to talk, Daddy still doesn't know about the 'homeless' person who puke randomly in his convertible."

"I thought it was a trash can!" Callie whined.

"Pretty expensive for a trash can."

"Coño!" Callie yelled as she tries to run after Aria who shot towards the door to escape.

"Que ten den!" Aria darts her tongue out as she opens the main door and ran outside bumping into someone. "Ay mierda!"

"So I'm a shit?" Andi smiled at her as she pulls her up to her feet.

"Well-" Aria started as she removes dust and dirt from her clothes. "Ah! Protect me!" She used her girlfriend to body block her sister.

"Robbins! Control your woman. And her crazy sister." Andi winks at Aria who rolled her eyes and turned to face her, wrapping her arms around the fellow's neck.

"You are not saying that when I'm taking my shirt off." Aria whispered seductively.

Callie shook her head and passed by them to carry the bags in Arizona's hand. "Stop making out and help us with the groceries."

"Hey, we don't disturb you when the two of you are in the artificial limb room!" Aria turned to yell at Callie who glared at her and tried to lunge but Arizona caught her.

"Calliope." Arizona calls out. Her fiancée has a way to make her weak to her knees.

Then a voice that makes the Torres girls scared to death. "Calliope. Aria."

"Daddy." Callie smiled as Carlos helps with the bags. Aria used this to push Andi away just enough not to be in the flirty stance/space.

"Hi daddy!" Aria faked being perky and skipped towards her father.

"Aria, Calliope. I thought I told you two to behave?" He jokes as he walks in to the house.

When Carlos was out of earshot, Andi grab the last bags in the car. "We make good girls go bad….." She sang playfully pushed Aria, Arizona and Callie.

* * *

 _Thanksgiving dinner…_

A little after 6, Alex and Jo arrived. April and Matthew too. Bailey and Ben came too since Tucker is joining his father. Teddy was also invited. So the whole village is almost in the house.

Carlos and Daniel were tasked to take care of the twins. _Although they are the most 'macho' fathers, they are the most whipped grandfather. Both having a hard time bathing, replacing their diapers, and now, feeding them. Carlos even got a small poop stain in his shirt, Daniel smelled like puke when Marco puked and grabbed his hair with his tiny hands tainted with his own vomit._

Barbara is running after Sofia who was wearing her Elsa costume and 'freezing' everything in sight. Arizona and Callie was busy setting up the table, Andi and Aria in tow.

As soon as everyone is settled, everyone was saying what they were thankful of. April and Matthew gave a very sweet and clingy thankful speech to having find each other again. Alex was thankful for his beer. Jo was thankful that she passed her boards.

Aria was next in the rotation and she eyed Callie for a while. She cleared her throat. "I'm thankful for never having to be drunk enough to barf in someone's car. Cheers!"

Callie widens her eye to her sister while their father shot her a look. "When was this Calliope?" Carlos asked.

"Aria!" Callie hissed.

"I didn't say it was you." Aria laughed.

"You always liked to get Calliope in trouble." Carlos sternly said. "So when did this happen? Don't tell me that you did this when you already have kids, because this is not very mother-like."

"Of course not Daddy!" Callie stated and Arizona just looks amused by her fiancée attitude towards her father. "It was waaaay back when I was in college."

"Whose car did you puked in?" Carlos asked as he handed Timothy his tie so he can play with it.

Aria couldn't resist laughing out loud and Callie was about to blow a fuse when Arizona grazed her thighs. Then she faced Carlos, with a nervous laugh, she started to confess. "Well, this was a long time ago-"

She was cut-off when Aria answered for her. "She puked on your Jaguar! She was the 'homeless' who puke on your car." Callie was mortified and she shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"You puked on a Jaguar?" Alex yelled.

"Not just a Jaguar, A Jaguar Roadster." Aria corrected and she sipped her wine.

"What?!" Andi, Alex, Ben roared simultaneously.

"Didn't know you had it in you Torres." Bailey added.

"Well, I'm not the one who needed a tetanus shot after having my vajay-jay pierced!" Callie retorted.

Carlos looked at Aria shockingly but her daughter's attention was caught by someone else. "You had your – your-" Andi point down. "Pierced?"

Before Aria could explain, she blurted out another thing. "Callie and Arizona is engaged!" Then she placed her hand over her mouth. Arizona and Callie dropped their jaws.

"Aria is dating Tan!" Callie countered and pointed at the troublemakers. She was also shocked that she said that and mirrored Aria's actions.

"Andi? Is this true?" Barbara asks with confusion. She grew close to Arizona's friend over time. Almost like her own child.

"Jo's pregnant!" Andi cracked under pressure.

And everyone looked at Jo who yelled at her. "Hey! What the hell!"

"Eres muy estúpido." Callie hissed at her sister.

"Tonta." Aria snapped.

"Lo siento, Papa-" Callie started when Aria tried to interrupt her.

"Okay. I think everyone is riled up enough." Arizona stated, she cleared her throat. "So, yeah. We-" Arizona reached for Callie's hand and raised it. "Are getting married."

Callie scoots down to pull something from her pocket and put her ring on. She smiled again and leaned on to Arizona.

"Uh. Daddy. Uhm." Aria followed. "I'm dating her." She shyly pointed at Andi. "Dr. Tan." Carlos stared at the fellow. "She's a pediatric surgeon, Arizona trained her. She's on her way to get her orthopedic certification. Callie's her mentor and she's-" Aria tries to catch her breath. "She, she makes me happy."

Carlos looked at his daughter and the fellow. Then back to Callie and Arizona.

"Hey! Jo's pregnant!" Callie announce, unsure with what her dad's reaction.

A round of 'congratulations' was said towards Arizona, Callie, Jo and Alex who was blushing. The dinner continued on avoiding Aria and Andi's situation.

"Didn't know you had it in you Karev. You goin' to be a daddy." Bailey teased. She was having a lot of fun drinking different kinds of wine. "A-and you two!" She drunkenly pointed at Arizona and Callie. "Who were you fooling? The artificial limb room looked like a tornado rummage through it!"

Arizona just guilty-ly smiled at her Dad who was shooting glares at her but then turned when Marco slaps his chest. Callie just reached for Arizona's hand and squeezed it as she shut her eyes shut as well. Praying and hoping that the dinner would just go by.

Dinner was going as well as it could be. They were teasing Karev on what his kid's first words will be. Some were, 'crap', 'dude', 'boobs'. Jo was just shaking her head and joined the ladies for some advice during her pregnancy.

After everyone left, Barbara and Arizona tucked the boys in while Daniel and Carlos read a story to Sofia. Callie, Aria and Andi are now waiting for Carlos to go down and address the issue.

A few silent minutes of staring at the stairs, Aria spoke up. "How will he react?" She asked Callie who was about to answer but was cut off by her girlfriend.

"Well, I'll get my chainmail or armor when he throws me in to that wall." Andi tried to stand up but Aria pulled her back to the sofa.

"Nice try." Aria rolled her eyes but stiffened when she heard Carlos going down the stairs, followed by Daniel and Barbara, Arizona giving them a worried look.

"Daddy." Aria started but Carlos put his hand up to stop her. Carlos sat on the lounger; Barbara joined Aria and Andi on the couch. Callie stood behind Carlos and placed her hands over her father's shoulder, in return Carlos squeezed her hands. Daniel stood by the fireplace with Arizona putting the baby monitor on top of the fireplace.

"When did this start?" Carlos started.

"Halloween." Aria put her head down.

"And are you sure she's not dating you for our network for their business?" He asked.

"Business? What business?", "What?", "No sir." Aria, Callie, and Andi said simultaneously.

Carlos was about to answer when Aria turned to her girlfriend. "What-"

"She didn't tell you?" Carlos wondered.

"No?"

"They own a couple of condominium buildings and resorts." Carlos shrugs. "But I don't understand why you needed to hide this from me."

"Dad-"

"I know I may have acted differently when Calliope said she was dating a woman." He started.

"You threatened to bring me back home." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I was young, and stupid." He shrugs.

"How many times are you going to use that line?" Callie teased.

They were having their moment teasing each other when Aria butts in. "Wait, so are you saying you are okay with this?" She pointed at her and Andi.

"Of course Mi hija. All I wanted was for you and your sister to be happy." Carlos smiled at them.

"Oh thank god." Aria released a breath.

"Don't take the lord's name in vain. I may be okay with this, but we are still Catholics." He scowled.

"Yes daddy." Aria nodded as she reached for her girlfriend.

Barbara was just so happy that everyone was getting along. Daniel was okay as long as respect was still in the table. _But Arizona, well. She had some concerns._

"Wait, we've been friends for quite some time and you didn't tell me you were some kind of slum lord?" Arizona whined. "You even haggled for the rent price!"

"I'm grandparents own that shit." Barbara looked at her with a pointed look and she corrected her language. "Stuff." She looked for a confirmation and continues to explain. "They own that stuff, not me."

"All of it is under your name." Carlos inserted.

"Well, when my brother died. My grandparents started to transfer all properties to me. The feud between them and my parents-" Andi shook her head. "But still, its theirs."

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Aria raised her hands. "Daddy, how did you know all of this?" Everyone looked at him as he stood up. He was about to explain when Aria stood up and pointed at him. "You ran a background check?"

"Any father will do that." He answered sternly and looked at Daniel who had his arms crossed and nodded.

"Dad?" Arizona wondered. "Did you?" she asked and pointed at Callie.

"Bug."

"Really?!" The blonde surgeon reacted.

"Any father will do that." Colonel copied Carlos' answer and stood by him.

"Now about that engagement." Carlos cleared his throat. "I wasn't there in the majority of your wedding. I'd like to be in this one. Let me call a friend. She will take care of everything. You and Arizona just sit back and relax."

"But Daddy, Arizona and I can-" Callie was then cut off when Carlos reassured him.

"Everything will be okay." Carlos stated, smiling as he pulls his phone up to make a call.

"Dad!" Callie called out. "Everything is okay." She whispered into thin air.

"Ooooh! This is going to be exciting! What kind of dresses would you want to wear? Oh! The colors! We could do pastels, more color, more vibrant! I'm so excited!" Barbara excitedly squealed.

Callie faked a smile when Barbara hugged her and shot a worried look to her fiancée.

"Mom, mom." Arizona taps her shoulder. "Can you and Dad, and Carlos give us a little leeway on this? Its our day after all." She used that cute head tilt that she always used when she wanted to get something.

"Okay sweetheart." Barbara kissed her daughter. "But remember, that look doesn't really work anymore on you. Sofia can pull it off, the twins could, you however are a little old for that." She pinched her cheeks as she cleans up the living up.

"M-" She didn't even finish her word when the Colonel cut her off.

"Let it go bug." Colonel nodded and move from Arizona to Andi. "I was wondering if Carlos was going to throw you against the wall." The fellow just looked at him shocked and the rest roared in laughter.

* * *

 _Wedding day..._

"Mama!" Sofia ran towards her mother, crying.

"What's wrong little girl?" Arizona pulls her dress up so she can move with ease. She sat at the princess seat and pulled Sofia to sit in her knees.

"They messed up my hair." She rubs her eye with her knuckle.

"Aww. My baby. Let Mama fix that." Arizona reached for comb and fix Sofia's hair into her favorite braids. She hummed to comfort her daughter who was still sniffling.

"I want the braids." Sofia whined.

"Of course!" Arizona smiled and kissed her daughter. "Did you see Mommy? How was she?" _She was a little off because she hasn't seen Callie in about 3 days, 2 hours, 11 minutes and 7, 8, 9, 10, aaaand you get the picture._

"She's doing the pee dance. She's being weird." Sofia played with Arizona's dress while her mother does the final knot on her head.

Arizona was laughing out loud at her daughter who has a weird face on.

* * *

"Cal- Callie?" Aria called out to her sister. "You are being weird."

"I-" Callie didn't have any other response. She was freaking the hell out! But then, she paced, and paced around her hotel room. _A brand new presidential suite. In Paris. In her dad's new hotel. Everything was arranged by Carlos. From the venue, the jet to bring her friends in and the very, very expensive wedding planner who created the Disney themed wedding that her daughter and her fiancée who was so ecstatic to relive her childhood._

"I love her. I love her so much." Callie looked at Aria, tear threatening to fall.

Aria quickly jumped up from her seat and held Callie's shoulder. "Hey, hey. We know. We all know." She smiled. "Now you just have to walk, and meet the mother of your children at the altar. Aria turned her to face the twins sleeping in their matching tuxedos.

 _Knock knock!_

"Mi hija? Are you ready?" Carlos smiled at her daughter.

"To marry Arizona? Always." Callie gripped her dress and walked towards him.

* * *

Callie was standing in her position as the wedding planner directed. Arizona was at the other end. There were 3 aisle in the garden, one in the middle, one on the right, one on the left. Arizona was on the left side, Callie on the right, the entourage was in the middle. Then, cue the music.

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Callie had turned to look at Arizona who was staring at her. Remembering the woman who had the guts to kiss her in a dirty bar bathroom just because, that's it. That was Arizona's reason when Callie ask why she did kiss her, is it only because she looked upset or something but Arizona just shrugs and said "because".

 _No one told me I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

Arizona watched as Callie smiled at her. The same woman who she didn't expect to fall in love with. A woman who made her realize things she didn't know she was capable of. That she was capable of being in love.

They both shifted when the entourage started to walk in the middle aisle. They watched as their family walked in. Both smiling and laughing as Jo and Alex walked in and sang, Well, Alex grunted.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

But at the end of the road, Alex took his position on Arizona's side in the altar and gave her a genuine smile. Aria and Andi were next.

 _We'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _We'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end we wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

The trouble-makers changed a couple of words though. But both smiling and holding each other's hand, and walking backwards to look at Arizona and Callie while they were singing. _They did a couple of hours practicing not to trip over something._

 _We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

Sofia was next, she was glowing in her bright blue dress imitated on Elsa's dress. She was skipping and tossing rose petals everywhere. The parents were next to walk with the twins who learned how to charm everyone with their chubby cheeks, blue eyes, and dimples. _Yes. They both have dimples. Goodluck on their parents to swat of girls or boys who will ultimately fawn over their sons._

Simultaneously, Callie and Arizona moved. _Of course advised by the wedding planner. But it was awesome!_ Everybody was now feeling the thrill of the brides walking towards each other. Mouthing the lyrics.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

They turned to see each other. Singing to each other, tears already flowing.

 _Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

 _Like me alone in the dark_

 _Now I know my dream will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Meeting at the altar like it was meant to be. Callie pulled Arizona towards her. They continued.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Arizona bit her lips and squeezed Callie's hands. She pulled in up to her face and kissed it lightly.

 _Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river, I wanna keep going on_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

 _In the end I want to be standing_

 _At the beginning with you..._

As the music fades away, Miranda tries to subtly wipe her tears away but the crowd saw it. "Don't blame me. Blame this two for making us like this." She pointed at Arizona and Callie who laughed with the guests. "Alright! Are you two ladies ready to marry each other?"

"Can't wait." Callie smiled at Arizona.

"Me too. I can't wait." Arizona winked.

* * *

"…I will always choose you to be the one whom I spend my life." Callie announced as Miranda told her to tell her vows. She slowly slipped on Arizona's necklace back on. _Throughout, the ring issue was brought up. But they agreed that the real symbol of their love was those necklace. They decided it was the best option as a sign of their unity. Arizona still have her 'engagement watch', Callie have that giant ring in the necklace as well. "_ Although you have to stir me back when I get lost." Callie smiled as she watch her _wife_ throws her head back in laughter.

"I take you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres. Yes, I included the middle name this time." Callie playfully glared at her. "To be my wife and care taker of our kids." Arizona slipped on Callie's necklace. "I love you."

Callie took her hands and pulled her in.

"I haven't said kiss your bride yet." Miranda whispered.

"Hurry up!" Callie replied.

"By the power vested in me by whoever is in charge of that place-"

Miranda didn't get a chance to finish when Callie pulled Arizona in for a kiss.

"I love you Arizona."

"You do?" Arizona smiled as Callie leaned in again for a searing kiss. Then they both turned their heads when they heard someone.

"I love you too Mommies!" Sofia ran towards her mothers and hugged both of them simultaneously.

"We love you too very much sweetheart." Callie brought her up to her hips as they walked towards the edge of the lake. Arizona was behind them, trying to balance Marco and Timothy who recently learned to climb. _Apparently they think that Arizona's boobs, shoulder and head were some sort of steps._

Callie clearly saw what was happening and let Sofia on the ground, grabbing Timothy out of Arizona's hand. Arizona mouthed a 'Thank you' to her wife and a wink. They watch as Sofia opened up the lantern.

Every guest was given one. The music started again. It was Disney's 'I see the light' from Tangled. They watched as the lanterns go one by one in the air. The night was lit up by those lights, dancing in the air.

Arizona felt her wife wrap her unused arm around her. She smiled up to Callie.

"You still owe me 7 kids." Callie grinned and kissed Arizona who just shook her head.


	39. Chapter 39

_Since I made you guys wait for a long time. Here's one of the short follow-up._

* * *

Groaning, stretching, Arizona was pretty sure she was not drunk, but when she opened her eyes, there were four blue eyes staring at her.

B1 was sporting a pacifier, holding a Chewbacca stuff toy, and as always he is naked other than his diaper. Unlike B2 who always manages to wiggle out of his diaper, with his toy story shirt. Sucking his thumb and holding on to a toy truck.

The boys are now one year and eight months, They don't walk, they run. They don't crawl, they roll, laughing. And they know a handful of words. Arizona already cheated her way into being Mama with Sofia and now the boys, Callie was Mommy. The boys can say Ma and a babble of Mymy which was supposed to be mommy but it was proving to be too long for the boys.

The twins were nicknamed B1 for Timothy, B2 for Marco. They don't call them that to avoid confusion for Sofia and the boys. But in their mind, or when Callie and Arizona are alone, B1 and B2.

"Calliope. Why are the boys staring at me? And half naked?" It was somewhat a rhetorical question. She smoothed the bed sheet checking if her wife is around. Of course, cold sheets.

"Ma! Food." Timothy blabbed with his pacifier still stuck in his mouth. Saliva dripping from his mouth, he climbed the bed when Arizona didn't move. "Ma!" he slapped Arizona's arm repeatedly. While B1 was pestering her, B2 was quietly climbing up to the other side and tries to cuddle with her blond mother.

Timothy was more out there, Marco was the cuddly one. Competitiveness was genetic. So naturally, Timothy wanted a cuddle too. He removed his brother's arm from her blond mother and squeeze his way between them. B2 let out a wail and tried to jump over Timothy. Arizona was just trying her best to wake up and to avoid another wailing match between the two.

"Noooo!" Marco pulled harder. "Ma, mine!"

Arizona scoot up to look when the door opened and Sofia climbed in to join the war. _She was the oldest. She gets the cuddle._

"What the f-" Callie stopped when her wife glared at her. "Fridge, fridge is happening?" She tried to correct herself. She smiled guilty as she watch her kids wrestle over Arizona.

"A little help?" Arizona asked annoyed. Callie just smiles and joined in to the ruckus. She playfully tries to get Mama's cuddle.

"Mom!" Sofia rolled her eyes. _Adolescence, right?_

"Do you really want 7 more?" Arizona tried to fix her hair while Timothy jumped off the bed and pretended to be an airplane, running around their room. Marco followed his brother but stayed on the bed.

"What? They are cute." Callie pointed at Timothy who was helping Marco go down the bed.

"They are-" Arizona's tongue stopped when Marco wiggled his hips, ultimately with his little pee-pee.

"Ma! Pee-pee!" Marco smiled.

"Oh my god! Callie grab him!" Arizona pushed her wife up. "He's going to pee on the carpet!"

Timothy watch as Callie brought Marco up and walk in the bathroom. _That seems fun._ So he did what Marco did, he tried to wiggle out of his diaper and-

"Oh no you don't mister!" Arizona quickly snaps in her prosthetic and sat Timothy on the bed.

"Mama, I can still his pee-pee." Sofia pointed out.


End file.
